Rise of the Wardens
by FalconHawk
Summary: The fifth blight has come! And now all the races of Ferelden must unite if they are to survive. Under the leadership of an inexperienced young Dalish hunter, the Grey Wardens must dethrone the usurper, Loghain, defeat the darkspawn horde, kill the archdemon, and survive each other... Easy right? Wrong! (Features all Wardens except Surana. I do my best to keep it original.)
1. New Recruits

Endrin followed Duncan through the camp with wide eyes. She had never seen so many humans before, and even without the humans there was so much for her to take in. The remaining stone structures, while badly in disrepair were very grand to say the least. Endrin was forced to admit to herself that the humans seemed be far more orderly than she had anticipated. Everything seemed to be in its own place, and everyone seemed to know perfectly well where they were going or what they were supposed to be doing.

Most of the soldiers and other humans paid little enough attention to Endrin beyond a passing glance or simple nod, some however stared openly, others gawked at the bold tattoo that covered most of her face, stylized, twisting halla antlers to symbolize Ghilan'nain, Mother of the Halla, and an arrow rising up through the middle to symbolize Andruil, Goddess of the Hunt. Endrin only found the staring to be mildly disturbing. She was a Dalish after all, and from what she had gathered from the few humans she had met during her life, most of them considered her people to be little more than modern myth, if they believed the Dalish existed at all.

Beside her, Duncan pointed to a man with a young looking face and short cut blond hair. "That is Alistair, another of my Grey Wardens. Go speak with him, and he will show you around the camp and answer any other questions you may have. Tell him that I have a meeting with Teyrn Loghain and King Cailan, and I will be with you all shortly."

"As you wish." Endrin complied. She was somewhat relieved to be away from Duncan, even if it was only for a short time. While she couldn't find it in herself to hate him, she certainly had no love for the man who had torn her away from her clan. The other human, Alistair, didn't seem to notice her approaching, not even when she stopped directly in front of him. Endrin cocked an eyebrow, then said, "Hello?" in what she hoped was a friendly sounding voice.

Alistair blinked a couple times, then looked down at Endrin and said, "Oh... sorry about that, guess you caught me daydreaming... how embarrassing!"

Endrin continued to stare at him, not sure of what to say.

Somewhat awkwardly, Alistair said, "So, you must be the new recruit that Duncan said he was bringing. Funny, but he never mentioned you would be a Dalish, or a woman for that matter. I've never known a woman Grey Warden."

Now Endrin was somewhat offended, "And just what does all that mean, shemlen? Do you have a problem with Dalish, or women?"

"No, no!" Alistair said quickly, "Not at all! I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out that way. I was just surprised that's all."

Endrin's face calmed, and she tried to smile again, but it just wouldn't come this time. Unsure of what to do now, she eventually said, "Very well, I believe you and accept your apology."

Alistair breathed a sigh of relief, "_Whew_, thank the Maker... I'm not sure I could take getting yelled at one more time today. I mean it, everyone seems to have it out for me to today, priests, officers, mages, other Grey Warden recruits. It's uncanny I tell you."

Endrin lifted an eyebrow again, not knowing what to make of this Alistair, she said, "Would you be offended if I told you that you are a very strange human?"

Much to Endrin's surprise, Alistair laughed rather hard, she found it to be a pleasant sound. "No." He said after the laughter subsided, "You'd be surprised just how often I'm told that, or something similar. Anyway, come with me and I'll take you to meet the other recruits."

"Lead on." Endrin complied, "Oh, and my name is Endrin by the way."

"Right, that was it." Alistair nodded, "Duncan mentioned that in his letter as well, I guess I just forgot." And with that said, he turned and started walking towards the far side of the camp.

Endrin followed a few steps behind, she shook her head quickly and mouthed to herself, _'very strange human'._ Then she remembered and said louder, "Duncan said he had a meeting with-" she had completely forgot both the names, "Two people, and to tell you that he would return shortly."

As it turned out, there were three other recruits. Two dwarves, who Endrin at first thought looked identical, save that one had black hair and the other fiery red, and another elf, Endrin knew this elf was a flat-ear from the second she laid eyes on her. Endrin had met these strange city dwelling elves from time to time. On occasion she would meet one, or a whole family, on the road. Their story was always the same, they were traveling to another city to look for work. On far rarer occasions, a lone flat-eared elf would wander into her beloved Brecilian Forest looking to find the Dalish. She'd only heard of two reasons a flat-ear would look to join her people, first, he'd broken some shemlen law and fled rather than facing the dungeon and/or execution, or because they had grown disgusted with living in the squalor of shemlen cities and had made the intelligent decision to try and find the Dalish.

"Alright," Alistair said pleasantly, "Here they are." He pointed at the flat-ear, "That is Kylae, from Denerim." He motioned to the two dwarves, "And they are Dharr and Roaran... Not really sure which one is which actually, they only got here a couple hours ago along with a supply caravan from Rainesfere."

At that point, the dark haired dwarf approached Endrin and bowed politely. Endrin found that she couldn't help but stare at him, and now she understood why some of the soldiers had previously been staring so blatantly at her. She had never seen a dwarf before, and only heard a few stories about them. This dwarf barely came up to her chest height, but what he lacked in height, he seemed to make up for in sheer bulk. Almost twice as wide as an average human man, Endrin guessed this dwarf could pull a man's arms and legs off his body with only his bare hands. What really held Endrin's attention about the dwarf however was his beard, black like his hair, it fell to the middle of his chest, and was braided perfectly into four thick braids.

The dwarf spoke. "Actually I am Dharr. Formerly of the Aeducan line, but now only Dharr. It is a great honor to meet you my lady. I hope that we are both fortunate enough to become Grey Wardens."

Endrin liked Dharr immediately. He surely noticed the way she was staring at him, but was polite enough not to say anything about it. He hadn't known her name, so he had addressed her respectfully... or at least so she suspected, she had never heard the phrase 'my lady' before, and found it a bit odd, and he had the good grace to bow, even though Endrin was sure that he was someone important. She could see it in the way he held himself, and in the way he spoke. Some clan keepers and elders had the same poise about them. Endrin finally found her voice and said, "Andaran atish'an Dharr. I am Endrin of the Dalish."

Dharr flinched ever so slightly at the word 'Endrin', but instantly recomposed himself and said, "I take it those first words were an elven greeting."

"They are."

"This," Dharr swept a hand towards the red headed dwarf, "Is Roaran."

Roaran barely seemed to be aware of anything going on around him. His wide open eyes were constantly shifting from a tree, to a bird, back to the tree, up at the sky, this cloud in particular, then that cloud, then to a stray cat hoping to find some table scraps, and back the tree.

"Roaran...?" Dharr said again.

The dwarf's eyes came to focus on Dharr and Endrin for only a brief second, in which he raised two fingers in a vague attempt of a wave, and went back to his awed inspections of everything that surrounded him.

Endrin cocked an eyebrow again. "Is he always like that?"

"Not really." Dharr answered. "When we were underground he was solid as a rock. And I don't mean that ironically, absolutely _nothing_ scared, or even startled him. But we've only been on the surface for maybe a day now, and he can't seem to get over it... Oh well... maybe he'll come around again if we get him drunk."

Endrin nodded and briefly inspected Roaran. Now that she'd had a chance to look over both dwarves, she saw that they looked nothing alike. Roaran's frame was far more slight than Dharr's, but still powerful looking. His arms were packed with muscle, but so devoid of fat, and the skin stretched so tight over him that it gave him a gaunt, half-starved look. There was a wild look in his eyes as well, and Endrin didn't think it was from being in new surroundings. She'd seen that same look before, but never on a person, it was the look an animal had when it was surrounded or cornered and realized that it only had two options: lay down and die, or fight fang and claw and maybe live another day. Roaran himself was cached with dirt and grime, and Endrin didn't want to know what else, he radiated a rather particular unwashed smell, most unattractive. His armor, if you could even call it that, was the worst and most appalling armor she had ever seen. Leather of a kind she had never seen cut so thin she doubted it would stop even a small dagger, and completely devoid of any type of design or color. Clearly not all dwarves were equal.

"And you must be Kylae." Endrin said, turning to the elf.

Kylae looked at Endrin as if she were already bored. "Yeah, what's it to ya?"

"Just trying to be friendly." Endrin said, taken back by Kylae's hostility.

"Fair 'nough." Kylae shrugged, and looked at Endrin's tattoo, "Nice ink. Must be Dalish. You people are something between a myth and a legend back in Denerim... Come to think of it, guy I sort of knew back there got himself in some trouble and ran off saying he was going to try and find you guys... now let me see... what was his name? Oh yeah, Pol. Ever hear of him?"

Endrin thought back to her last moments with the clan, not the fondest of memories for her, but she did remember a flat-ear had come to their camp, saying he'd wanted to join them. Endrin had never talked to him, but had seen him with one of the other hunters a few times, trying to learn how to fight, and track, and so on. "There was a flat-ear who came by a few days before I-"

Kylae jumped up from where she'd been sitting and glared at Endrin, if looks could kill then Endrin would be dead for sure. Kylae's voice was slow and icy as she said, "What in sod-all did you just say?"

"What do you mean?"

If it were even possible, Kylae's expression hardened even more. She turned her head sharply to the left and pulled her hair away from a pointed ear. "That look flat to you? DOES IT?!" Kylae shouted, and locked gaze with Endrin again, "Now you listen here, Dalish, and you listen good. I am _not_ a Dalish. Yes, I have lived my whole life in a shem city, but I am _not_ one of them. I am every bit the elf you are. The blood of Arlathan runs in my veins just as much as it does yours. Only difference between you and me is that you had the good luck to be born to free roaming elves, while I was born into near slavery to shems. You Dalish might think you're better than us city dwellers, but you would not make it one week in my shoes."

Endrin backed up a step or two, and stared wide eyed at the seething elf. "I'm sorry," she said quietly, "Truly sorry, I didn't mean to offend."

"Oh, shut up already!" Kylae rolled her eyes. "Time will tell if you're sorry or not." Kylae's head suddenly jerked up, the other recruits doing the same at the sound of excited shouting and dogs barking not far off. "And what in sod-all is that?" Kylae wondered aloud, and almost instinctively started moving towards the commotion. Endrin, Alistair, and the others followed suit.

Tylis Amell was grateful when several soldiers ran forward and took the semi-conscious man from him. Tylis had found him on the road a few hours previously, more dead than alive, but somehow refusing to just lay down and give up. The injured man had had one hand wrapped around the back of what to Tylis looked to be a _massive_ dog of some sort, and was using his other hand and knees to crawl towards Ostagar.

The injured man had been wearing what looked to be steel scale armor of fine make, or at least that's what it was once upon a time. He had no less than five arrows sticking out of him, a long curved sword stuck in stomach so that it had actually penetrated his back, and his once well-made armor was now barely hanging on him.

Tylis had offered to help of course, and in response the man had made some sort of gasping noise and nodded his head once. With the help of the dog, Tylis had managed to lay the man out in a manner that he wasn't laying on the sword nor the arrows. _This is really going to hurt._ Tylis had said, and was answered with a soft grunt. The man barely flinched as the first arrow was pulled from his flesh, but his eyes shot open wide when blue-white light shot from Tylis' hand, bestowing healing energy into the wound.

_Mage..._ The man said in a barely audible whisper.

_Lucky for you, yes!_ Tylis had answered back, before going to work on the next arrow. He repeated the process of pulling the missiles out and healing, until finally the last feathered shaft had been pulled free. Tylis looked down and counted the number of arrows he had pulled out. _By the Maker!_ He had exclaimed, _Seven arrows! How in Andraste's name could you survive seven arrows, and take a sword through the midsection, and still not be dead?_

The healing Tylis had bestowed on the man had restored some of his energy, and his voice was louder and clearer when he answered, _I don't know, nor do I care. I have to get to Ostagar, have to warn the king._

_About what?_ Tylis had asked.

The man seemingly ignored him and said, _Can you take the sword out?_

Tylis inspected the wound once more and shook his head. _I could try, but I would probably do more harm than anything else. My healing skills aren't very good._

_They're good enough._ The man said, _Leave the sword in then, there's bound to be a spirit healer or two around Ostagar. I think I can walk if you help me. Please, you've already saved my life once, please help me get to Ostagar._

Tylis reached down and dragged the man to his feet. _Hey, what's your name anyway?"_ Tylis had asked.

The man answered, _Eebon. Eebon Cousland. This is my faithful marbari, Dune._

_I would say that it's a pleasure to meet you both, but that would be a little odd considering the situation. My name is Tylis Amell, mage of the Circle, just call me Tylis._

"Wynne!" Tylis said happily, as the injured Eebon was taken away and laid down on a cot that had been hastily brought from the infirmary. "Oh, thank the Maker you're here!"

An elderly looking woman wearing golden robes, obviously another Circle mage looked at Tylis, trying to place him. "I know you." She said, trying to think of the right name. "Is it Tyler?"

"Tylis."

"Oh that's right, forgive me. I know your mentor, Leorah, she spoke very highly of you. But what are you doing here?"

"_Heh,_" Tylis grunted, "Oh boy, is that a long story. And I think Eebon needs your help a lot more right now." No sooner had the words left his lips than a dark haired she-elf skidded to a halt at Eebon's side, a warrior with short cut hair who looked like he'd only started shaved a few weeks ago followed at a much more controlled pace.

Kylae bent over Eebon, the concern evident in her face and voice when she said, "Eebon, what happened to you? Are you okay?"

"I'll live." Eebon said bluntly, "Good to see you made it here." He glanced over at Alistair, "Hey Alistair... I think this mage is going to need some help in pulling out the sword."

Alistair came forward and laid both his hands on the sword hilt, muttering something about darkspawn weapons. When Wynne gave Alistair a subtle nod, the young man heaved and pulled the blade from Eebon's abdomen. What surprised the gathered crowd is that as the sword was pulled from his body, Eebon didn't make a sound, not even a soft moan from what should have been unbearable pain, he only clenched his jaw and curled his lips back in a silent grimace. Healing blue-white light exploded from Wynne's hands, and would-be fatal wound closed before the spellbound eyes of all gathered.

Wynne exhaled slowly, the healing wasn't really a strain for her, but it had taken more out of her than she had anticipated. How this man... Eebon, she corrected herself, could have survived so much was beyond her. He must have had the constitution of a golem, or something else was keeping him alive, and she found the second idea was not a pleasant thought. "He'll be fine." Wynne announced, "He just needs rest."

But it seemed that Eebon had another surprise in store for everyone gathered. "No." He said flatly and firmly. "I'll rest when I'm dead, but for right now I'm alive. Where is King Cailan, I need to speak with him at once!"

"He's right here." A man said, pushing his way through the crowd, he wore gleaming gold colored armor, and had an oversized sword strapped across his back. Behind him strode a very stern looking man with dark hair and very heavy looking armor, and a black haired woman who looked too young to hold such an obviously high rank.

As one, the assembled crowd dropped to one knee before their monarch, although Dharr did so with more reluctance. Roaran and Endrin however remained defiant, and refused to kneel, earning more than a few harsh stares.

"Rise." Cailan said, if he noticed the elf and dwarf who refused to bow, he gave no indication, and kept his attention trained on Eebon. "Were you ambushed, my friend? Was it darkspawn?"

Eebon nodded. "Yes your majesty, but that is not the news I have to report. Your vassal, Arl Rendon Howe has betrayed us all. He attacked my home of Highever at night while we slept, and murdered my family. My father, mother, sister-in-law, and my dear nephew are all dead. He waited until Fergus had departed with the majority of our army, then sprung his treacherous trap. Only myself, maybe two dozen servants, and a small handful of soldiers managed to escape. Lady Landra, wife to Bann Loren was at Highever, and was also killed."

The silence that fell over the crowd was so complete that one could have heard a pin drop. The king was the first to recover. "Arl Howe... it's... it's not possible. With the darkspawn invasion on our doorstep!" The king remembered himself. "Eebon, you have my sincerest condolences. Rest assured that as soon as this battle is settled I will personally see to it that Howe is brought to justice and Highever is restored to your family once more."

At the mention of family, Eebon seemed to remember, "Your majesty!" He blurted out, "I need to find Fergus immediately! Howe could have sent assassins after him as well, and there would be no better place to commit a murder than on a battlefield! Please, let me go to him, I need to warn him, and I need inform him that he is now Teryn!"

"If only that were possible." The king said sadly, "I'm afraid that Fergus is leading a scouting mission. He won't be back until after the battle."

Eebon visible sank at the news. "I... I understand, my king." Eebon looked up with red rimmed eyes. "With your leave?" King Cailan nodded, and Eebon turned and pushed his way through the crowd, Dune following close behind.

Several hours later found Eebon sitting on a cot in the infirmary. It had been Duncan's idea as he believed Eebon to be too weak to take part in the events to come, and he might have even been right, but that hadn't stopped the tidal wave of complaints that came from Eebon.

The young warrior now simply sat in silence, staring into a nearby fire. Duncan stood slightly off to one side, silently observing his subordinate, and flanked by Alistair. Duncan studied Eebon. He was amazed at the resilience of the young warrior. Only a few hours ago, Eebon had been a wreck, dirty, bloodied, and completely lost in his grief. But after a bath and a hot meal, he was seemed to be the proud young man that Duncan had recruited only six months ago.

And yet Duncan knew that the notion of Eebon being "alright" was wrong. Eebon hadn't said a word since being excused by the king, and whenever he moved, it seemed to be a mechanical action, as if there were no true thought or feeling behind it, and the fact that Eebon was conducting himself in silence was odd, and even eerie. Eebon had never been the quiet sort before. While he'd never exactly been a loud one either, he easily spoke what was on his mind, laughed easily, and was a cheerful sort of person. But now, the man who sat in front of Duncan was not Eebon, at least not the Eebon he had known previously. Eebon's body had become a shell, a shell that was holding... Duncan took a closer look into Eebon's eyes and found a quiet rage burning behind his calm exterior. Duncan had seen that same rage before. It was the unquenchable fire of combat, the desire and thrill that came with shedding the blood of an enemy. It was the fire of thousand battles past, and the anticipation of a thousand more battles to come. Yes, Duncan and seen that same rage before, in the eyes of Ash Warriors and dwarven berserkers. Whether Eebon had realized it himself or not, Duncan was certain that at the moment Eebon had been forced to leave his family and his ancestral home to be taken by Howe, it had released something that had lain dormant inside of Eebon for his entire life. Eebon had become a berserker.

"Eebon," Duncan said in his characteristically calm voice, "Tell me about this recruit you found in Denerim."

Eebon nodded without looking up at Duncan. "Her name is Kylae. I had been asking around her alienage for a while, trying to single out a good candidate for the Wardens. I had it narrowed down to her, and maybe three or four others, but then fate seemed to intervene."

On the other side of Duncan, Alistair said, "Funny how that always seems to happen? What exactly did happen?"

Still, without turning to look at either of them, Eebon continued. "By the time I found her, her wedding ceremony was already starting. But then, Arl Urien's son, Vaughan came up, drunk as a dwarf, knocked her out, and took her and several other elf girls to his father's estate."

Duncan looked skeptically at Eebon. "Please don't tell me you went after them?"

Perhaps a shred of Eebon's old humor fought its way to surface as Eebon answered. "Okay... I won't tell you." Although his words had a slight ring of sarcasm, his voice and face remained void of emotion, Eebon continued to stare into the fire. "But the bottom line is that we got her out... and only two innocent elves died in the process. One was her soon to be husband, the other was one of the elf maidens who had been dragged in there." Eebon finally glanced at Duncan as he said, "If it means anything, Commander, I didn't kill anyone myself. I might have dropped a sword and a crossbow where they were easily picked up, but Kylae and Soris, _erm_, that's her cousin, did all the killing. And I don't think Kylae will ever let me forget this, but I wouldn't let her kill Vaughan... did let her beat the living hell out of him."

Duncan sighed tiredly and rubbed the bridge of his nose with a thumb and index finger. "Well, I suppose you didn't _directly_ involve yourself in what happened, so with that in mind we can avoid the public flogging." Alistair smirked at that comment, Eebon remained stoic as stone. "Wait a minute... would that be Kylae _Tabris_?"

Eebon nodded silently.

"I knew her mother." Duncan said with a hint of sadness. "Good woman, better fighter. The woman was a real nightmare when she had her daggers out. Almost recruited her myself." He glanced at Eebon again, who was back to staring absently into the fire. "So why didn't you come straight back to Ostagar with her?"

Eebon's upper lip curled back in a snarl, although his anger was not directed at his leader. "Because with so few Wardens in Ferelden, and without the king's army at full strength, I didn't put our chances of survival very high. I wanted to see my family again."

"I'm sorry Eebon." Duncan rested a hand on the shoulder of his subordinate and friend. "So very sorry."

Eebon ignored both the gesture and comment.


	2. Into the Wilds

_Welcome back everyone. First off I'd like to thank all who read my first chapter, but special thanks to shadowwolf101286 and Anduren for their reviews, you've provided me with valuable encouragement and motivation to keep going. In answer to Anduren's question, "No." Eebon and Endrin will not be paired. I guess I can give that much away without ruining anything later on._

_This chapter is a bit short, and also a bit lacking in action, but I promise that will change later. The next chapter will cover the Battle of Ostagar, so as you can probably imagine, all hell will break loose._

_Once again, thanks for reading, please keep the reviews coming._

_Oh yeah... I almost forgot. In this chapter a bastard sword is mentioned. Just in case anyone is wondering what that is, a bastard sword is also referred to as a hand and a half sword, it's small and light enough to be used with one hand, but also large enough to be wielded with two hands._

* * *

Duncan and Alistair found the new recruits and a mage they didn't recognize seated around the Warden's cooking fire, making idle small talk. Duncan was pleased to see that they all seemed to get along well enough, at least there hadn't been any fist fights or backstabbings. Glancing at Alistair, Duncan said, "So now we have a Dalish, a City Elf, and two dwarves of unknown backgrounds."

"And don't forget you have a former templar and teryn's son to top it all off." Alistair beamed.

Duncan chuckled, then turned his attention to the mage, still wearing the robes heavily stained with Eebon's blood. "So I take it I have you to thank for bringing Eebon back to us?" Duncan asked.

The mage, who looked to be maybe twenty, if even that old, nodded. "Yes sir. Just found him and his dog on the road and decided to help."

"Thank you very much for your assistance. Eebon is one of the most gifted Wardens I've ever had the pleasure of working with, and a true artist with a greatsword. And now, may I inquire as to what I can do for you?"

Tylis swallowed. "Actually I was hoping you'd let me join the Wardens as well."

Duncan and Alistair glanced at each other. "That's a strange request. I think this is one of the the first times anyone has sought us out looking to join. Usually we are the ones who have to find you."

"So is that a 'yes'?" Tylis asked hopefully.

"Well, that depends. What can you do?"

Tylis smiled. "I have at least a little skill in all four schools of magic: primal, creation, spirit, and entropy. I admit that my skill in creation and spirit is rather lacking, but I have done extensive studies of primal, and my mentor says I'm something of a prodigy when it comes to entropy."

Duncan looked at Alistair again. "What do you think?"

"I think, oh great, another mage!" Alistair joked, earning a glare from Duncan.

In a perfect imitation of Alistair's voice and speech pattern, Tylis said, "Oh great, another templar." The new recruits, except for Dharr, all shared a quiet chuckle.

"Hey!" Alistair said loudly, "How did you know that?"

Tylis grinned. "You templars always smell the same." Now the recruits broke into loud bouts of laughter, and even Duncan allowed himself a small laugh.

Duncan said, "In that case, may I be the first to welcome you to the Order." He cleared his throat and said in a louder voice. "Now, on to business. The five of you, led by Alistair will be venturing into the wilds. As I'm sure you all have heard by now, the woods are rife with darkspawn. First, let me say that you will be in no danger of running into a group too large and powerful to deal with. All Grey Wardens can sense the darkspawn, so Alistair will be able to give you fair warning. You must each bring back a vial of their blood."

At the news they would be trekking through the Korcari Wilds both Kylae and Tylis visibly paled, every Ferelden citizen had heard tales of the dark and untamed wild lands, and none of the stories made it seem a very welcoming place. Endrin smiled and nodded happily. She was born and raised in the Brecilian Forest, and her clan had more than once passed into the Korcari Wilds, occasionally even trading with the Chasind barbarians. Being on a hunt through dark forests with danger lurking behind every stone and tree made Endrin feel alive. As for the two dwarves, they understood full well the part about killing darkspawn, but having been above ground for three days at the absolute most, knew nothing about the Korcari Wilds, nor any other piece of Ferelden geography.

"As for the second task. To the southeast you will find the ruins of a tower once controlled by the Wardens. Somewhere inside you will find three scrolls promising aid from various peoples that will likely prove useful in the days to come. You need to retrieve these scrolls and bring them to me. Are there any questions." No one spoke. "Very well then I wish you-" Duncan stopped himself before he spoke again. "On second thought, Alistair, perhaps you should take our new recruits to the quartermaster and see if you can get them some better equipment. King Cailan previously offered to outfit our Wardens, so make sure the quartermaster is aware of that when you get there."

"Of course, Duncan." Alistair motioned with his hand, "If you'd all follow me."

Endrin stayed where she stood and scoffed. "Anything the Dalish make would be many times better than shemlen craft!" But after a moments consideration she muttered something about needing more arrows and trotted after the group.

Kylae walked beside Roaran and asked, "So how are you liking the surface world so far?"

"Huh?" Roaran grunted, "Oh, it's not so bad I s'pose. I still need to sample some human or elven brews before I make up my mind. Hey, maybe you can answer this, everyone else I've asked just looks at me crazy, what is it with humans and building up?"

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean, Roaran."

"Why all these really tall buildings and what not? What, are they trying to poke a hole in the sodding... sodding..." he pointed up, "What's the word for that thing again?"

Kylae couldn't help herself and laughed hard, clapping Roaran on the back.

"What did I say?" Roaran said. He was now totally confused. Of all the times he'd asked that question, he'd never had anyone start laughing.

"Oh-" Kylae gasped, "Sorry about that, it's not you. _Heh heh heh!_ I've just never thought of it that way." She laughed again, "I think the word you were looking for is 'sky'. And we build up because especially in cities we got no other way to go."

"Well that's a load of bronto dung if I ever heard one." Roaran announced, "You can always go down."

Kylae slowed her pace and considered the logic. "Never thought of that... Maybe we should start!"

"Maybe you should." Roaran agreed.

Roaran found himself liking this elf. Kylae was actually the first elf he'd ever met, or even seen. Endrin of course being the second, but he in the brief time he'd been acquainted with Endrin, she seemed a bit... off, to him. Kylae on the other hand, Roaran knew a kindred spirit when he met one. He wasn't sure what the humans and elves called it, but if she were a dwarf, then she would certainly be a duster. He could see it in the way she carried herself and the way she talked. She seemed to have a built in resentment for authority, which greatly reminded Roaran of himself. He'd seen the way she jumped down Endrin's throat when Endrin had called City Elves 'flat-ears', and that had made Roaran grin from ear to ear when he saw it. _And maybe one of the best things about Kylae_, Roaran thought to himself, _is that if she were a head or two shorter, and thicker boned, then she would be _quite_ the looker!_ Roaran glanced at her again, maybe she was beautiful just as she was, he hadn't met nearly enough human or elf women to be a judge of either. Roaran shrugged to himself. _Yes,_ he thought, _I definitely like this elf!_

After they arrived at the quartermaster's shop, Alistair immediately began negotiations with the burly man, and motioned for the others to treat themselves. Roaran quickly found a two-handed axe, the head of which was about a foot and a half from edge to edge, and gave it a few experimental swings. The third swing nearly hit Endrin in the process, but the nimble elf danced out of the way, glaring at Roaran, who only shrugged indifferently in return. "I'm taking this!" He called to the quartermaster, who nodded. Roaran began to make his way back to Duncan when he felt himself grabbed by the collar.

"Whoa there, Duster!" It was Dharr, and a good thing too, if anyone else had grabbed him then they would have received a fist to the jaw. "Where do you think you're going!"

"Get off me, Lordship!" Roaran growled, "I'm heading back, what's it to you?"

"Not until we get you into a decent suit of armor!" Dharr said, looking with concern and disdain at the thin leather armor. "One arrow, or glancing blow from a sword and you're done for! Now come-on! There's bound to be some dwarf sized armor around here somewhere."

Kylae grabbed a bastard sword that she thought might have been veridium when she heard a gruff voice behind her say, "You there! Elf! What do you think you're doing playing with my blades? And where's that armor shipment, you should have had it here an hour ago!"

Lost for a moment, Kylae found her voice and said angrily, "Are you mistaking me for-"

"I said, put the blade down!" The quartermaster barked, he brought back a hand to hit her.

Kylae braced for the impact, while at the same time thinking of where to stick the quartermaster with his own sword.

The hit never came though, and Kylae opened her eyes to see that Eebon had suddenly appeared in-between the two of them, the quartermaster's own hand disappeared into Eebon's far larger and stronger hand. Eebon bared his teeth in a snarl and applied pressure, the quartermaster fell to his knees and screamed as he felt his hand being crushed. With his free hand, Eebon reached down and grasped the unlucky man by his throat, pulling him to his feet, then yanking his body around so the quartermaster was looking Kylae at eye level. "Do you see her!" Eebon hissed, "Do you see that elf?

"Yes!" The strangling quartermaster choked out the word.

"She is not your servant! She is not anyone's servant! She is a Grey Warden, and is worthy of your respect. This Warden's name is Kylae! And she is better than you can ever aspire to be! Now you apologize to her right here and now, or I will crush your throat!"

The tone in the big man's voice told the quartermaster that this man was definitely not joking. "Alright!" He barely managed the word, and the big man finally released him. The quartermaster had to swallow his pride, and cough violently before he addressed Kylae. "I am most sorry, Kylae." He said, obviously hating himself for saying it, and Eebon for forcing him to say it. "Can you find it in yourself to forgive me?"

Kylae glanced up at Eebon, then back to the thoroughly cowed man. "No." She said. "Now leave me alone."

"Yes, my lady." And the quartermaster walked away.

Kylae looked up at Eebon, her respect for him going up yet again. "Thanks Eebon. Could have handled him myself, y'know?"

Eebon nodded. "I know, but I also know that you would have killed him... It angers me to no end how those with power... real or imagined, abuse those they consider under them."

"Where did you come from anyway?"

"The infirmary." Eebon said bitterly, and pointed behind him with a thumb. "Duncan has me staying there to recover my strength and rest."

Kylae smiled. "Looks to me like your strength is well recovered."

Eebon nodded, his face remaining grim. "I never lost it." He said seriously. "Anyways, that bastard sword is too big for you, may I recommend a short sword and buckler, or twin daggers?"

"Maybe you could help me pick some suitable equipment out?" She said hopefully.

"I'd like to." Eebon's somber expression finally broke and gave way to one of embarrassment. "But it would seem I'm in no condition to be seen by a lady."

For the first time, Kylae noticed that Eebon was wearing only a pair of wool pants probably given to him from the infirmary, he had no shoes on, and was completely bare above the waist. "Oh my...!" Kylae found the words leaving her mouth before she could stop them, and felt the blood rushing to her cheeks and ears.

For a brief moment, Eebon became the same Eebon that Kylae had met previously in Denerim, he smiled in the almost shy manner of his, and said, "Please excuse me. Kylae, my friends, good luck out there." Then he turned and almost ran back to the infirmary, Kylae however hadn't missed how his own cheeks had turned a few shade redder.

Roaran appeared again by Kylae's side, a massive axe in one hand, a suit of chainmail draped over the other arm. "That is the biggest man I've ever seen." Roaran said. He wasn't trying to be funny, he was merely stating a fact.

Kylae quickly glanced at the other recruits. Dharr had taken in the whole scene with the same quiet acceptance that he seemed to take in everything with. Tylis was wide eyed, and it suddenly became apparent to Kylae that the young mage had never been in a fight in his life. It was hard to tell exactly what was running through Endrin's head, the Dalish was smiling, although Kylae wondered if it was from seeing a human defend an elf, Eebon and Kylae's mutual embarrassment, or from seeing Eebon shirtless. Kylae found herself thinking that it had better not be because of the last option.

* * *

Endrin's bow sang sweetly, and another hurlock fell dead with an arrow through its eye, it's axe raised for a fatal swing at Alistair. The former templar looked back at Endrin with a look of shock and surprise on his face, "Nice shot!" he yelled. Endrin nodded in return than notched another arrow.

"Hey!" Dharr yelled angrily, "If it isn't too much trouble?!"

Alistair silently cursed himself and dove back into the fray. There were only a few darkspawn left, but he, along with the soon to be Wardens were exhausted, there were more darkspawn in the wilds than he had anticipated. To his left, Roaran swung his axe up between the legs of an unsuspecting hurlock, the darkspawn fell, half screaming half roaring, Roaran spit on the hideous creature, then brought his axe down into its chest, again, and again, and again.

With the last of the darkspawn killed, Endrin moved from one to the other, retrieving her arrows and making a quick scan to see if the darkspawn had picked up anything of value. Dharr followed her, usually bringing his own single-hand axe down into the corpses head or chest, then moving on to the next. Tylis was breathing hard, and who could blame him, he had been exerting himself to the fullest since the beginning of their little quest, freezing, setting aflame, electrocuting darkspawn, magically hurling boulders at them. Casting paralysis and illusion spells. Even causing them to fall asleep in the middle of a fight, much to the surprise of everyone.

"Hey guys..." Tylis gasped, "I think... I'm about... about done for."

"I'm with Tylis." Kylae agreed. "I don't know how much more of this I can take."

Alistair wiped black blood off his blade and onto the grass. "Come on guys." He tried, "We're close to the tower now. We're almost there! And then it's all downhill... Well, so to speak."

"You don't understand!" Tylis said, still gulping in fresh air. "I'm burned out. I've reached the point where I'm not even sure my spells will work anymore, or just fizzle out and do nothing at all. Unless one of you has a lyrium potion laying around, which I doubt, I'm done for. I'm sorry... I'm done."

Roaran wiped darkspawn blood away from his eyes and mouth before he spoke. "As much as I hate to agree, I'm afraid I have to. I haven't had a decent meal or even a single pint of ale in days, I got no energy left!"

"So much for the stout folk." Alistair muttered quietly, then yelled, "Ouch! Hey! What the hell was that?!"

Kylae covered her mouth as she laughed. She'd seen Roaran throw a small rock at Alistair. Before Roaran could say or throw anything else Dharr intervened. "Look Alistair," he started, "There can be no denying that all of know how to fight. But we don't all have the soldier type background. If I'm not mistaken, you've been trained how to do this kind of stuff since you were a boy."

"Yes." Alistair admitted.

"And Endrin," Dharr continued. "How would you spend your average day when you were with your clan?"

Endrin laughed, "Avoiding my chores and the elders." She couldn't help another chuckle, "I'm a hunter, I live for stuff like this. I've been a hunter as far back as I care to remember. This is nothing more than a brisk stroll through the countryside to me."

"Thank you Endrin." Dharr said, then turned back to Alistair, "And prior to this, I was a commander of the Dwarven armies. I feel completely at home on the battlefield. Roaran and Kylae and Tylis are warriors like us, there can be no doubt on that. But their baptism of fire has been only recently. This is their first true taste of _war_! So leave them be!"

Kylae was borderline offended at the implication that she couldn't press on any further. "You take that back, Dharr!" She said defensively. "I'm fine! I can press on if I want to!"

Dharr characteristically looked at her with his cool comprehending gaze that seemed to instantly penetrate all of her defenses. "Really? Is that true, Kylae? If it's true, then I will take back every word I said and we will press on towards the tower as if this whole discussion had never happened."

"I-" Kylae started, and she and intended to say that she was fine, and more than able to press on, but something in Dharr's eyes made her realize a truth that not even she had realized until then. She was exhausted, like she had never been before. She sighed deeply, "Yeah, I think you're right, Dharr. I'm worn out."

Dharr nodded, nothing but pure understanding in his eyes. "Then stay here, rest. The three of us will press onward. When we find the scrolls we will come back for you. You have my promise, we will _not_ leave you behind. No one gets left behind!... Ever!" He promised. Then he whispered to Kylae, "I know you're the strongest of these three. Keep watch over them."

Kylae nodded and winked, but remained silent.

"Alright." Dharr said loudly, "Let's get going. I'll take point. Alistair, cover me. Endrin, stay back and watch out flanks."

"I've only got six arrows left, after that I'll have to resort to my blade."

Dharr rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Then use your six arrows, then use your sword and take whichever side Alistair is not on. Try to keep a triangle formation, both of you." Dharr led the way, his round targe shield in front of him, dwarven war axe trailing behind, Alistair behind him and to the left, moving in similar fashion, Endrin some twenty feet behind them both, arrow notched to her bowstring, eyes always on the move.


	3. The Battle of Ostagar

_Hello again readers. Thanks again for your interest in my story. To whoever left the anonymous review, if you saw your home invaded and your family murdered practically in front of you, you'd probably go berserk as well. Special thanks again to shadowwolf101286 for your encouraging review. I do appreciate it. So without further prattle for me, here's Chapter 3, The Battle of Ostagar. Hope you all enjoy it._

* * *

Night had fallen by the time Alistair and the recruits returned, they found Eebon standing by their fire, now fully clothed and with his greatsword across his back, but still unarmored. He smiled only for a brief moment at seeing them all return in one piece, but then the smile vanished to be replaced once more by his grim, serious expression. "So you're back." Eebon stated, "Good. I see you're covered in enough blood to fill five vials, so I won't bother asking about that. Did you get the scrolls?"

"Yes." Endrin answered, holding out a small leather satchel, Eebon accepted it. "Bit of a story behind how we got the scrolls though."

"You can tell it after the Joining." Eebon said bluntly. Hearing his voice was almost eerie, especially to Alistair and Kylae, who had both known him prior to this unpleasant transformation. Eebon continued, "Duncan is waiting for you at the ruins of the temple. He's been in prayer almost the entire time you were gone, and asked me to bring you to him when you came back. Several of our scouts have returned this evening and reported that the darkspawn horde will be here before dawn, so we need to commence with the Joining as soon as possible. Follow me."

Eebon had only taking a few steps when Alistair came up on one side, Kylae on the other. Alistair said, "Eebon... are you alright?"

The berserker glared at him in return before saying. "Alistair, that just might be the single dumbest thing you've ever asked me. No. I'm not alright. My family has just been slaughtered in our own home, and by a man that we trusted completely. I haven't had any time to grieve for them, and I am unable to even carry out my father's dying request in finding Fergus... who might be dead already for all I know."

Neither Alistair nor Kylae could think of single thing to say that might comfort their friend, so they both kept quiet.

"I'm gonna kill him." Eebon muttered, probably speaking to himself.

"Who?" Kylae asked, concern in her voice.

Eebon slowly enunciated each word as he answered. "Arl. Rendon. Howe." Eebon snarled after saying the name. "I asked Duncan for permission to _temporarily_ leave the Grey Wardens so that I could bring justice to the man who took everything from me. Of course Duncan denied the request. All the same though, Howe will die by my hand!"

They walked in silence the rest of the way.

* * *

"Let us begin." Duncan said without preamble. "During the first blight, a small number of Anderfel soldiers swore that they would no longer serve the whims of tyrannical kings and corrupt nobles, and that till the day they died they would serve only the good of humanity. It was these same soldiers who became the first Grey Wardens, and led the combined armies of Thedas into battle and slew Dumat, the first Archdemon. Since that time, our sole duty has been to stand vigilant, and to battle the darkspawn wherever they may appear." He sighed sadly. "And so we come to the Joining. Each of you will be required to take in the darkspawn taint in order to master it, and become Grey Wardens."

All five recruits fidgeted uncomfortably, now knowing what the blood they had collected was for. Endrin was the only one to speak, "But I have already been tainted." She said, confused. "That's why I'm here! That's why you dragged me away from my clan!" Her voice raised in anger, "You said you had a cure... and now... this!? You have no cure, do you? The only thing you have is more death!"

All eyes turned to Endrin. Prior to her saying that she'd been tainted no one had noticed anything out of place about her, but now they saw it. Her skin was pale, like someone who hadn't seen the sun in a year, her eyes were beginning to glaze over, and the skin under her eyes and on her fingertips was a blue'ish color.

Duncan met Endrin's gaze with calm eyes. "I am sorry, Endrin." He said, more sadly than ever, "I did what I had to do. There is no turning back... for any of us." Duncan looked again at the rest of his recruits and two Wardens. "We speak only a few words before the Joining, but these words have been said since the first." He nodded towards Alistair and Eebon.

The two junior Wardens spoke in perfect unison, "Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice shall not be forgotten. And that one day, we shall join you."

There were a few moments of revered silence, then without needing any prompting, Endrin stepped forward. Duncan held the large chalice filled with black darkspawn blood out to her, and said "Maker help you." He instantly regretted saying that.

"Damn your Maker!" Endrin spat, glaring at the much taller Duncan. "It is Andruil and the Creators who watch over me!" She accepted the chalice and without hesitation took a swallow. She continued to glare at Duncan for a few seconds until her eyes rolled backwards in her head and she collapsed on the ground.

"Is she..." Tylis stammered, "Dead?"

"No," Duncan answered, "She is alive, and now she is a Grey Warden.

Dharr stepped forward next, also with prompting. Not wanting to make the same mistake he had with Endrin, Duncan held the chalice out and said, "May the Stone watch over you." Dharr nodded, and drank.

Not wanting to be outdone by a mere noble caste, Roaran came forward next. He was followed by Tylis. Kylae was last. She stepped forward somewhat hesitantly and received the chalice. Before she drank however, she looked back at Eebon. Their eyes met, and Kylae was relieved when she saw that Eebon's eyes softened and he nodded encouragingly. Kylae drank, and then something strange happened. As with the others, Kylae's eyes rolled back in her head, but she never passed out, instead she fell to her knees, then down to her hands where she groaned loudly, trying not to scream from the pain. This went on for maybe ten seconds, before Kylae stood back up again. Behind her, Kylae heard both Alistair and Eebon gasp in surprise.

Duncan stepped forward and laid a hand on her shoulder. "You are much more than you appear to be. I have never even heard of that happening. Welcome Kylae, from his moment forth, you are a Grey Warden."

"I saw…" Kylae said, her eyes wide in fear, "I saw something! I think it was a dragon. I could feel it's breath on my face, and could sense the evil radiating from it! What in sod-all was that thing?"

"That," Duncan answered, "Was the Archdemon. An old god corrupted by the darkspawn and now leading them in the unending quest to destroy or corrupt all life."

* * *

Endrin was not a happy elf. Just when she had started to think that Duncan was a good man, he flat out admitted that he had lied to her about the cure because he wanted her as a Warden. She had not wanted to believe her Keeper Marethari and Hahren Paivel when they had said that shemlen were a treacherous, greedy race. But if what she had seen so far was any indication, then her elders had been completely right. Endrin soon found herself pacing back and forth to one side of the fire and stopped, she honestly couldn't even remember how long she'd been pacing or why she'd started.

"Endrin?" She heard a voice say, and turned to see Alistair.

"What?!" She demanded.

"I just wanted to apologize on behalf of Duncan." Alistair saw Endrin scowling at him, and she started to walk off. "No, wait, please!" He begged. Endrin stopped and turned to face him again. "I didn't know what happened between you and Duncan back at your clan, I swear I didn't know! I only just now found out the details of your conscription."

Endrin raised her eyebrows. "Is this going somewhere anytime soon?"

"Look," Alistair said, "I know you won't believe me when I say this, but Duncan is a good man." Endrin snorted, but allowed him to continue. "He doesn't like what he had to do any more than you do, but we are facing a blight, very possibly the worst thing that can ever happen to this world. He needed you here, with us, to fight it. Maker knows you already saved my life at least twice out there in the Korcari Wilds, and Duncan tells me you killed a good number of the darkspawn by yourself on the day he met you. You have the-"

"Alistair!" Endrin finally interrupted him. "You're rambling."

"Oh..." Alistair smiled shyly. "I guess I am, _heh heh_! Well, thanks for calling me back to reality."

Endrin's scowl finally broke, and she couldn't hold back a chuckle. She was quickly discovering that Alistair was a hard person not to like.

"And she smiles!" Alistair exclaimed. "Sorry, I've lost my train of thought... oh there it is!" Alistair blushed at his own absent mindedness. I was just trying to say that I am sorry for the means by which you had to be recruited. Duncan is a good man, and has been like a father to me, but I don't agree with everything he does. Well, that's it! That's what I wanted to say!"

Endrin nodded, "Thanks Alistair." she said. "Believe it or not, that's just what I needed to hear."

"Huh?"

Endrin laughed again, "Maybe not all humans are the same."

Alistair opened his mouth to say some witty one-liner, but instead, Endrin saw his eyes move past her, then open wider. "Heads up!" He called loud enough for all the Wardens to hear him, and dropped to one knee again. King Cailan had just strode the Warden's enclave, bringing with him Duncan, Teryn Loghain, and the same female knight from previously.

Once more, all the Wardens, with the exception of Roaran and Endrin knelt. This time the knight said loudly, "Bow before your king!"

"He's not my king." Endrin stated defiantly.

Roaran was more vulgar, as was his nature. "Take a long breath from a short tunnel, woman! I bow to no one!"

The woman was obviously not satisfied with their responses, and started towards them. "How dare you-" She started, but Loghain stopped her.

"Stand down, Cauthrien." Loghain ordered, placing an armored hand on her arm. "They're right. He is not their king, and as such you cannot expect them to treat him as their ruler."

King Cailan brushed the whole incident off as if it hadn't happened. "Rise." He said, "I understand that all five of you have survived the Joining. I believe congratulations are in order, and I would very much like to have a few words with you all."

Endrin unconsciously cocked an eyebrow at the monarch. The man was practically beaming. She remembered Tamlen had acted the same way when he'd been given his first bow by Master Ilen. But in this case she found it highly inappropriate. The darkspawn horde would reach Ostagar in only a few more hours, and here was King Cailan coming by to make small talk. She pushed such thoughts out of her head as Cailan came to a stop directly in front of her.

"You must be Dalish." Cailan started, and Endrin found herself biting her tongue to keep from saying some sarcastic remark about his powers of observation. "I've never had the honor of meeting a Dalish myself, although my father told me stories of your people's prowess in battle. Might I know your name?"

"I am Endrin. Formerly of the Sabrae Clan."

"And now you are a Grey Warden! You must feel so proud!"

Out of the corner of her eye, Endrin saw a brief look of terror flash over Alistair's face, and Endrin very nearly validated it, but was barely able to hold her temper. Instead of answering, she changed the subject. "Do you know much of the Dalish, your majesty?"

"Hardly anything truth be told. But I would very much like to learn. Maybe after our victory you could enlighten me?"

Endrin nodded politely. "I am no hahren-_erm_... what's the human word for that... lorekeeper. Although if you like I have a few stories that might interest you."

"I would like that, very much!" The kings excitement was almost tangible. "Until that time, good luck to you out there." And with that said, the king strode over to Tylis.

Endrin looked at Alistair, then motioned with her head towards the king and rolled her eyes. Alistair bit his lip to keep from laughing and winked at her in return. Alistair quickly put his serious face on and straightened as Loghain walked by, but the grim faced Loghain only nodded to Alistair, then came to a halt in front of Eebon.

"It is a great shame what happened to your family." Loghain said to Eebon. "I knew your father well. A superb warrior, and one of the best men I have met my entire life. You have my sincerest condolences."

"Thank you for your sympathies, my lord," Eebon said, his voice as hollow and eerie as ever. "But I would rather not talk about it at this time."

"I understand." Loghain said, and rested a hand on Eebon's shoulder. "If there is any way that I can help, just say the word, and if it is in my power, I will do it."

"Thank you, my lord."

It took a while. But eventually, King Cailan had finally spoken to each of the Wardens in turn, less so with Eebon and Alistair, and taken his leave. Loghain had also said a few quick words to each of the Wardens, though he seemed to do it more out of common courtesy than anything else. Duncan called his Wardens together to give them their orders for the battle. Endrin quickly looked around and counted eight Grey Wardens that she had never seen before, all human men.

"Eebon," Duncan said, "It was against my wishes to have you in the fight so soon after you were so gravely injured, but Cailan insists that everyone able to bear arms be present for the battle. We have the fewest Wardens on the left flank, so that is where you need to be."

The berserker nodded, a cruel smile played over his handsome features. Eebon _wanted_ to vent his rage and sorrow on something.

Duncan continued, "Endrin, you also will be on the field with us. I have no archers among my Wardens, and we need an archer of your caliber. Try to pick off their leaders, Alpha's are larger than most darkspawn and will usually wear helmets, Emissaries are their spellcasters, and so will usually carry a staff or no weapon at all."

"Understood." Endrin said.

"As for you, Alistair. You and the other new Wardens are to go to the Tower if Ishal and light the beacon when the signal is given, so Teryn Loghain and his men will know when to charge."

That triggered no small amount of resistance from Alistair and the others, particularly Roaran. Alistair almost shouted, "What?! You mean I won't be in the battle with you?"

Roaran chimed in, "Oh, well, this is just sodding great! Sent to the rear to set a pile of kindling on fire!"

Duncan sighed. "I tried to protest. But the king himself has asked for this."

"So what?" Alistair protested, "We Grey Wardens do not serve any king!"

"Alistair!" Duncan snapped sharply, "Need I remind you how tenuous our position here in Ferelden is? We must do as the king asks, at least until we have established ourselves a bit better!"

"Alright, alright." Alistair conceded. "But just so you know, if King Cailan ever asks me to put on a dress and dance the remigold... I'm drawing the line, darkspawn or no!"

That brought a laugh from most of the gathered Wardens. Endrin said, "You know Alistair, I think I'd like to see that."

Without missing a beat, Alistair said, "For you, I just might... but it would have to be a _really_ pretty dress."

The Grey Wardens all erupted with laughter at the last comment, even Eebon let go and allowed himself a good hard laugh. Only Duncan maintained his rigid posture, and he groaned loudly. When the laughter had subsided, Duncan said, "You all know what you have to do. Get to it!"

* * *

Eebon glanced over his shoulder at the men and women behind him. They looked nervous, but solid at the same time. The soldiers around him seemed to draw strength from the fact that they had a Grey Warden so near to them... all except one. Eebon looked at the young man next to him, barely more than a boy if he was any judge, and holding a greatsword that was almost as big as he was.

"Hey," Eebon said, tapping the boy on the shoulder with the back of his hand. "Take it easy. These darkspawn are monsters, it's true, but poke them hard enough with that sword of yours and they bleed and die like anything else. And with that big honkin' sword of yours, you should be able to cut through their shoddy armor pretty easily."

The boy seemed to calm marginally and looked at Eebon. "Thanks... I'm just nervous. See, I'm new to the army, and... well, I've never seen a darkspawn before."

"What's your name, kid?" Eebon asked.

"It's Carver... Carver Hawke, from Lothering."

"Good to meet you, I wish it were under better circumstances. I'm Eebon Cousland, of the Grey Wardens." Around them, the soldiers started to point and gasp. Eebon turned his gaze back to the battlefield, and saw that the first ranks of darkspawn were now visible.

"Oh Maker... help us!" Carver said.

"Hey, Carver. Just stick close to me, and we'll make it through this, I swear. Just try not to hit me with that greatsword of yours."

Carver swallowed. "Thanks... Usually it's my brother telling me stuff like that. He's in another unit, farther down that way."

Eebon nodded. "Get ready. It's about to start." Eebon lovingly ran his hand down the flat of his own blade.

His prediction proved correct. On the other side of the field, a particularly large hurlock Alpha roared, and the darkspawn charged, bellowing and shrieking with rage. Although Eebon couldn't see the king from where he was standing, he heard Cailan yell, "Archers!", and moments later the air came alive with hundreds of burning shafts as the deadly missiles rose and fell over the battlefield, burying themselves in darkspawn flesh.

"Hounds!" And the dog handlers released their charges. Eebon estimated some two hundred mabari charged the field, howling with the thrill of combat, mouths foaming, savoring the fatal bite they waited to deliver. At his side, Dune whimpered, and Eebon reached down to steady his friend. He knew they both wanted to join the fray.

"For Ferelden!" King Cailan yelled, and the army flew forward, screaming their battlecries.

As Eebon charged forward, Dune on one side, Carver on the other. Eebon felt his rage building inside of him, and becoming something else entirely. He'd never felt anything like this before, but he found it exhilarating, and flooding his body with a new kind of energy. "Let's see some blood!" He yelled as he swung his greatsword across, taking off a genlock's head, and then burying itself in the waist of a hurlock. Eebon quickly pulled the weapon out of the darkspawn body, then brought it down on the hurlock's head with such tremendous force that the monster's head exploded.

Across the battlefield, Endrin easily danced out of the way of a shriek's clawed swipe, then hacked down with her sword, her dar'misaan, taking off the shriek's hand, then spinning around, and coming low, she cleaved through one of its legs, and it fell heavily on its side, screaming in pain. Without hesitation, Endrin lifted her sword high, point down, and drove it through the shriek's chest, it quickly stopped squirming. "Now that that's taken care of..." She muttered as she picked her bow back up and selected an arrow, she notched the missile and pulled it back until she felt the fletching touch her cheek. Sighting down the shaft, she saw an Alpha tearing across the battlefield and towards the mages, Endrin let the arrow fly, and smiled in satisfaction as she saw the feathered back end of the arrow sticking out of the Alpha's helmet. The darkspawn had been in full sprint and Endrin had put an arrow through a two inch eye hole from maybe thirty or forty paces away. "I still got it!" Endrin said to herself.

* * *

Far above both Eebon and Endrin, five Grey Wardens charged across the bridge that would lead them to the tower. Kylae chanced a look down at the battlefield below them, and her eyes widened in terror. "Get down!" She yelled, just as a huge flaming rock sailed uncomfortably close over their heads to crash into a large statue of a man holding a spear.

Alistair picked himself up, and shook his head. "Catapults? How in blazes did those things figure out how to make catapults?"

Dharr picked up his axe from where he'd dropped it. "They're a lot smarter than we give them credit for. But does it really matter right now?" Dharr spied two archers who had been standing near the statue now lying motionless under the rubble. "Duster, give me a hand here!" Dharr said as he started pulling chunks of rock and debris off of a soldier.

The soldier that Dharr uncovered had his head crushed, and was undoubtedly dead. The other soldier after being uncovered was revealed to have only sustained a broken arm, and was otherwise miraculously unharmed. He groaned and looked up at the two dwarves who had saved him. "Thanks guys... guess I better get to the infirmary." He said, as he pushed himself to his feet.

Alistair led the way again, but as soon as they had cleared the bridge, he skidded to a halt. "Do you hear something?" He asked.

Roaran listened, and after a whole two seconds said, "Metal on metal."

"That can only mean one thing." Alistair groaned, "Some of those blighted fiends got behind the entire army and are attacking the tower! Come on!"

Tylis looked on in horror as his fellow Wardens charged forward. In front of him, he could count maybe six Ferelden soldiers still alive, and fighting for all they were worth, against roughly two dozen darkspawn. One spell in particular struck the mage as being appropriate for the situation, and he quickly cast it, seconds later, a hurlock exploded in a cloud of blood spray, and chunks of bone and meat. The explosion also knocked three other darkspawn off their feet, injuring two and killing one. Tylis saw Kylae doing her best to fend off two genlocks, and quickly thought up another spell, the genlocks soon found their feet trapped in blocks of ice and frozen to the ground. Kylae looked for a moment in surprise at her enemies, then at Tylis, she raised a dagger in salute, then killed both genlocks while they were still trying to figure out how to unstick their feet.

The last darkspawn left alive took stock of the situation and decided that its chances weren't good. Turning its back on the ones who had slaughtered it's comrades, some of which he could feel as if they were his own brethren, and fled back towards the tower.

"Oh no you don't!" Dharr yelled, and threw his axe at the fleeing darkspawn. The axe hit directly between its shoulders and it fell without a sound.

Tylis jogged to where his comrades stood. Only three of the soldiers were still alive, and one of them was bleeding badly from the abdomen, whatever happened next, he wouldn't be much good. "What exactly happened here?" Tylis asked.

One of the soldiers, armed with a large maul answered. "The darkspawn tunneled up through the floor of the tower, hundreds of them poured out in a just a few seconds. We stood our ground as best we could, but we were outnumbered at least twenty to one. I think the three of us are the only ones who survived."

"Then we have to get up to the beacon and light it ourselves!" Alistair said, determination and resolve ringing in his voice, Tylis found himself inspired solely by Alistair's can-do spirit.

"You're Grey Wardens, right?" The soldier asked.

"Yes." Kylae and Alistair both answered at the same time.

The soldier clenched his maul tighter. "Then maybe this harebrained idea will work."

"Capt- Captain..." The injured soldier stammered.

Tylis stepped forward and caught the soldier as he fell , then he willed healing energy out of himself, and the blue-white light shot from his hands, sealing the soldier's mortal wound. "You'll live now," Tylis said, "But all the same, you should head back to the infirmary. My healing skill is somewhat sub-par and you might still be injured internally.

"No." The soldier replied, he bent to pick up his crossbow and loaded a bolt into it. "I am a soldier of Ferelden! I will fight until I can fight no more, and then I will die a warrior's death!"

Tylis found himself awestruck by this soldier's singular dedication to duty.

"Let's get moving." Alistair said, "These damned darkspawn aren't going to kill themselves!"

The soldier armed with a maul nodded and said. "My name is Captain Oliver Whitestand. These are my troops, Josef Veer and Bran Durahn. If we're going to die today, then at least someone will know our names." And with that said, the five Wardens and three soldiers ran towards the open doors of the Tower of Ishal.

* * *

Endrin's bow sang as she loosed her last arrow, a hundred paces away, an Emissary grabbed at the shaft protruding from its throat and gurgled before it died. Endrin swore, she'd been aiming at its chest. Carefully slinging her bow across her back, Endrin once more drew her dar'misaan and charged into the fray. Being an elf, she was one of the fastest, and definitely the single most agile one of the battlefield, and she used it to her advantage, never standing in one place for more than a second, Endrin was a flurry of motion as she danced across the field. At one time she simultaneously took on two hurlocks, one in front of her, the other behind, but she moved with such speed and grace, that the two beasts found they could not land a single strike against the elf. Frustrated, one of the hurlocks swung wildly with its longsword, Endrin saw the blow coming and easily ducked under it, leaving the hurlock's sword to bury itself in the opposite hurlock. Endrin disemboweled the remaining beast as she rose back up.

A genlock looked up as Eebon's pommel came crashing down into its face, shattering it's skull in a quick splash of blood. Sensing another enemy behind him, Eebon thrust backwards with his sword without even looking, he was rewarded by hearing the squeal of a dying shriek. Next to him, a female soldier went down, and a genlock drove a long dagger through her chest, a cruel sneer on its face. "Hey!" Eebon yelled and hacked the genlock in half at the waist with a single swing.

_Why am I not getting tired?_ Eebon wondered, despite being in the middle of the largest battle of his life. Then he realized it. The rage that he had felt burning inside of him during the initial charge, it was sustaining him, not allowing him to grow tired. He'd heard of warriors who had learned to harness their rage, to weaponize it. His mind flashed back to his studies of battle tactics and warfare when he was a boy at Castle Cousland. _What were they called?_ And then it came to him. _Berserkers!_

"Eebon, help me!" He heard Carver call, and Eebon turned to see Carver on the losing side of a fight with a large hurlock who held a longsword in each hand.

"Hang on!" Eebon called back, he closed the distance rapidly, leaping into the air when he came within striking range, and driving his greatsword down. His sword tip entered the darkspawn's back, finally making an exit from its abdomen, just above the waist. Although an impressive kill for sure, it proved to be quite a task to remove the hurlock from his blade, and Carver was forced to protect him while he did so.

Only a short distance away, Endrin disemboweled a genlock, then thrust her dar'misaan through the chest of another before the first had even hit the ground. Endrin looked out across the battlefield. They had made considerable progress in dealing with the horde so far, but the Ferelden army was starting to grow thinner as the darkspawn fought on tirelessly. Endrin froze and stared with unbelieving eyes as a dozen massive darkspawn, ten feet tall or more, tore through the ranks of their brethren and Fereldens alike. The enormous creatures smashed into the human soldiers with their horned heads, impaling unfortunate soldiers. They crushed the soldiers in their massive hands. They beat the helpless soldiers to death, using other men and women and clubs.

"Hey!" Endrin yelled back to the ranks of archers and mages, "Hey!" One of the mages turned and looked at the Dalish. Endrin started pointing madly at the titanic monsters. "Kill those things! Kill them now, or we're all destined for the afterlife!" The mage caught the attention of her fellows, and the potent spellcasters unleashed a barrage of spells at the brutes.

"Where are Loghain and his reinforcements?" Endrin yelled to no one in particular. She looked up at the Tower of Ishal, and noticed the beacon was still unlit. "And why in Andruil's name is that beacon not lit?!"

* * *

The Wardens and soldiers had cleared the first floor of the tower with little enough trouble. All the injuries the eight of them had sustained and been minor, and Tylis had been able to heal most of them, leaving only the wounds he deemed too minor to waist his waning energy on. The soldier who had previously been mortally injured, Bran, had even managed to keep up with the intense fighting. He moved a bit slower than the others, but was able to hold his ground and kill his darkspawn.

Dharr kicked open the door leading the second floor, Roaran and Kylae jumped in, weapons at the ready, but there were no darkspawn visible. Behind her, Kylae heard Alistair mumbling something. She said, "Alistair, will you either shut up or come out and say whatever you're muttering, because it's annoying me!"

A muscle in Alistair's face twitched as he answered, "I was saying how this was supposed to be easy. There weren't supposed to be any darkspawn here. This has all gone wrong."

Kylae balled up a fist and prepared to swing around and clock Alistair across the jaw, or in the nose, she hadn't decided. Before she could do that however, Roaran intervened.

"Hey, darkspawn..." Roaran yelled, and everyone stared at him in utter surprise. "DARKSPAWN!" Several genlocks and two hurlocks appeared out of the shadows, they seemed to be as surprised as Roaran's companions. Roaran pointed at Alistair and called loudly, "This guy says you're all in the wrong place. So if you could just pack up your things and head on out of here... well... you would have our gratitude."

The darkspawn looked at Roaran with uncomprehending eyes, then at each other, then back to Roaran. The casteless dwarf and darkspawn charged each other at the same moment. Roaran smashed his shoulder into a genlock before it could take a swing at him, and knocked it to the floor. Another genlock closed in, shortsword at the ready, but Roaran's axe had a much longer reach, and he buried the weapon in the genlock's chest, then dispatched the grounded genlock with another devastating blow to its chest. One of the hurlocks exploded, further coating Roaran in its black, stinging blood. The soldier armed with the crossbow fired a bolt which embedded itself in a genlock's skull. Kylae sank her twin daggers under the last hurlock's armpits, and twisted. Dharr pushed a genlock onto the floor using his shield, then brought his armored boot down on its throat. Alistair drove his sword through the last genlock's chest while Kylae pushed both her daggers into its back at the same time.

"I guess they're not going to leave." Roaran shrugged. "Come on. We got more sport to be had."

The Wardens and soldiers continued fighting their way up through the tower. They frequently encountered pockets of darkspawn, mostly genlocks, but oddly enough, the fighting was growing easier for eight of them. With each fight, the men and she-elf learned better and better to anticipate what the others would do.

After the last darkspawn on the third floor had been killed, Tylis sat down heavily on a small wooden crate. "Hang on a minute guys. Just let me catch my breath for a moment, _whew!_ We never had to do anything quite as straining as combat back at the Tower."

"Tylis, come on! We don't have a minute!" Alistair prodded, "Good Ferelden soldiers are dying out there, and the longer we wait, the more will die. Come on, we have to go!"

"You're right." Tylis said weakly. "Let's go... I'll find the strength to continue on!"

Roaran quickly produced a vial filled with glowing blue fluid. "Would this help?" He asked.

Tylis' eyes shot open wide and he snatched the vial from the dwarf, wrenched off the stopper, and poured the strange looking fluid into his open mouth.

Dharr looked at Roaran in amazement. "_Where_ did you get that?" He demanded.

Roaran only shrugged. "I stole it of course, Lordship... Where do ya sodding think I got it?" Kylae started laughing. Dharr and Alistair both glared at Roaran. "Hey!" he said defensively, "Don't look at me that way! You knew I was a thief the day you met me. That didn't stop you from recruiting me into your vanguard!"

Kylae was laughing harder now. When she had regained control of herself, she clapped Roaran on the back and said. "I really like this guy."

Making a purposefully sloppy bow, Roaran said, "Aww, thanks Kylae. Right back at ya too."

"Are you two done?" An annoyed Alistair asked.

"Yeah." Roaran said, walking towards the stairs that would lead them to the fourth and final floor. "Waiting on you now."

At the top of the stairs, Kylae stopped and placed a hand on her forehead. "Whoa there guys... Dharr, don't kick open the door just yet."

Alistair tightened his fingers around his sword. "I can feel it too."

"What?" Captain Oliver asked, thoroughly confused. "What's going on?"

Kylae pointed at the door and answered. "There is something-some darkspawn behind that door... and it is _really_ big, and _really _pissed off!"

"We don't have a choice." Dharr pointed out. "We have to get in there, and light that beacon... You guys ready?" Everyone nodded. "Alright." Dharr said, "Stone watch over us!" He kicked the door open and the eight soldiers and Wardens flooded into the top room, then came to a rapid halt, frozen in terror.

"What in sod-all is that thing?!" Kylae demanded.

"Maker help us!" Alistair gasped, "It's an ogre!"

Dharr instantly took command. "Spread out!" He yelled, just as the ogre bellowed a deafening roar, drool and blood from the man it had been feasting on poured out of its mouth, it lowered its head, preparing to charge. "Move!" Dharr screamed. He'd only seen an ogre once before, it was in the Deep Roads, and it had killed over twenty of his fine warriors before his friend Gorim and himself had finally killed it.

The ogre barreled towards the group at a speed that defied it's massive bulk, but only slammed into a wall, everyone having been able to leap clear just in time. The ogre was dazed, and Dharr took the opportunity to issue more commands. He knew they wouldn't be able to improvise their way out of this fight, like they had so far. They were going to need a sound strategy. _And about thirty more troops,_ Dharr thought to himself.

"Alistair," Dharr yelled, "Me and you are going to try and keep this things attention on us. Kylae, try to stay behind the thing, but watch out for its back kicks, go for the knees. If we can cripple this thing, we might not even need to kill it! Tylis, you and Bran keep as much distance from it as possible. Roaran, Oliver, Josef, when it takes a swing at me or Alistair, move in and hit it hard and fast, then get back out. GO GO GO!"

By that time, the ogre had recovered it's senses. Alistair was the first one it's gaze came to rest on, and it came at him with a vengeance. Alistair landed a hit, slashing at its hand when it reached to grab him, and although his sword barely cut through its thick hide, the ogre still pulled back. Dharr raced in, aiming a strike at its midsection, but the ogre batted him away, Dharr landed hard on his back, but sprang back to his feet, and charged in again. From behind, Kylae moved in and sank a dagger deep into the back of the ogre's knee, the giant lurched to one side, but didn't fall, and Kylae was only barely able to avoid the shield sized foot that kicked at her. Josef came in fast, he stabbed for all he was worth, and was rewarded with a spray of black blood from where his sword had pierced between its ribs, he wasn't fast enough to get away from it however, and the ogre engulfed his entire upper body in a massive hand and squeezed him into a pulp.

On the other side of the room, Bran fired his crossbow, and saw the bolt bury itself inches away from the ogre's nose, and the beast howled in pain. Tylis summoned the magical energies inside of him and released them in a blast of air so cold, that the stone floor where it touched was instantly frosted over, aiming the spell to hit the ogre and not his companions had been extremely difficult, but Tylis pulled it off. He had hoped that the spell would freeze the ogre solid, but there would be no such luck tonight, the ogre only cowered for a moment, confused by the sudden blast of fridged air. Those few seconds, however, provided an enormous benefit to the others.

Captain Oliver moved in, heaving his maul in a downward swing that hit the cowering ogre between the eyes. Kylae ducked under the ogre, stabbing with one dagger, then the other into its left knee. Roaran positioned himself and started hacking at it's right knee with his massive axe as if the ogre were a tree. Captain Oliver landed another solid blow to the ogre's head. The ogre swept out with tree trunk sized arm, bowling over Oliver and Dharr. When the ogre tried to step towards them, it fell heavily on its front, Kylae and Roaran's work on its knees and paid off well, but the ogre was still very much alive. Still lying on the floor, it grabbed Oliver in one hand, Dharr in the other, and smashed their bodies together. Roaran ran in closer, and brought his axe down hard on the ogre's exposed neck, Alistair on the other side did likewise as soon as Roaran's axe was lifted clear. The ogre bashed Oliver and Dharr together a second time, Oliver's lifeless body now lay limp in the monster's grasp, Dharr still struggled on, weakly. Axe and sword came down again on its neck, and Oliver and Dharr were smashed together a third time. Roaran screamed a deafening warcry, jumping into the air for extra momentum, he brought his axe down, mustering every iota of strength left in his tired body.

Roaran's blow had finally finished the ogre, severing it's spine, and the monster lay still. Dharr rolled out of it's now open hand, and began retching blood. Kylae felt an unpleasant sensation in her head, and turned back to the door they had come through.

"Oh no..." Kylae whispered in a horrified voice. "Guys!" She yelled, "Got a whole lot more darkspawn coming this way fast! _A lot_ of darkspawn!"

"Tylis!" Alistair yelled on the verge of hysteria. "Use your magic and light that beacon now! Then get over here and heal Dharr!" Alistair slammed the door shut, and positioned himself in front of it, shield in front, blood stained sword behind and ready to strike. "I'll hold them off as long as I can," Alistair said, his hysteria gone, he found himself strangely at peace, "But I think it's pretty clear we're not making out of this one."

Tylis pointed a finger at the pile of kindling under the beacon and it burst into flame. One look at Dharr however, and Tylis knew the dwarf was beyond his limited healing skill. He walked back to his place by Bran. "Looks like this is it." He said to the soldier.

"Yep." Bran admitted. "Might sound kind of stupid now, but thanks for healing me up before we came in here. Fighting beside you Wardens was the greatest honor of my life." He held out his hand, Tylis shook it firmly.

"You are such an idiot, Alistair!" Kylae said, taking a fighting stance a few steps behind Alistair, "But at least you're a brave idiot."

Roaran stood between the door, and the body of his fallen friend, Dharr. "Time to show these Stone forsaken pieces of slag how the casteless fight!"

The fight went exactly how they had expected it to go. Darkspawn poured in through the doorway. Beyond their best expectations, Alistair held his ground, killing at least ten darkspawn before being overwhelmed. Kylae and Roaran both fought as if possessed, between the two of them they killed twenty-five of the blighted wretches before Roaran took an arrow in the chest, Kylae killed another three before taking an axe in the ribs. At the back of the room, bolt followed bolt, and spell after spell. As the darkspawn closed in, Bran discarded his crossbow and drew his dagger, he killed two genlocks before being cut to pieces on all sides. Lightning shot from Tylis fingertips, and he maintained the spell as long as he could, savoring the smell of cooking darkspawn flesh, but the time came when he the spell could be held no longer, and diminished. Tylis took a dagger in the gut, then a club across his spine. _Well, _he thought before he blacked out, _at least we got the beacon lit. Maybe we saved Ferelden after all._

Throughout the battle, Dharr had been completely ignored by the darkspawn, as they thought he was already dead. His eyes flickered open just in time to start hallucinating, because he thought he saw the stone roof torn off the walls by a bird of _enormous_ proportions, then he felt himself being lifted into the air. Dharr promptly blacked out.

* * *

"What is going on?" Endrin demanded, now fighting back to back with Eebon. "We're being overrun here! Where are the damn reinforcements?"

Eebon chanced a glance up at the Tower, he saw the fire burning brightly, but as he returned his gaze to the battlefield, he found no fresh troops coming to their aid. "Something is wrong!" he yelled back.

"Oh no!" Endrin called in horror, "Eebon!"

The berserker looked behind him to see Endrin pointing. He followed the path of her finger just in time to see King Cailan crushed in an ogre's grip. Beside him, he saw Carver drop to his knees and say, "We are lost!"

A short but fierce warcry sounded, and the three warriors and one mabari all looked to see Duncan leap and incredible seven feet into the air to bury sword and dagger in the ogre's chest. Again and again he drove his weapons into its chest, until finally the ogre fell dead, and Duncan was thrown from its body.

"Come on!" Eebon yelled, and led his companions towards Duncan, savagely cutting down any darkspawn unlucky enough to be in his path. "Duncan!" Eebon said as he skidded to a stop beside his commander. "Something is wrong, the beacon is lit, but Loghain never came! We have to get out of here."

"You go." Duncan said. "I'm finished... I'd only slow you down."

"That's not true," Eebon said, "You're fine, look at you!"

"No." Duncan persisted. "Eebon, Endrin, this is my last order as your commanding officer. Get away from here!" He pulled a small leather satchel from under his armor. "Take these treaties, and use them. Raise an army, destroy the Archdemon, defeat the blight, and live well."

Endrin took the satchel. "We will." She said. "And Duncan, I forgive you for what you did back at my clan. You were right."

Duncan smiled. "Now I can die with a clear conscience. Get him out of here Endrin." He glanced up at Carver, then back to Endrin, "Save as many as you can. Goodbye."

"Dareth shiral." _Farewell._

Duncan stood and gripped his sword and dagger for the last time, he fearlessly faced the masses of darkspawn now rushing to meet him. Duncan screamed, "In war, victory! In peace, vigilance! In death, sacrifice!" He met the darkspawn head on, exchanging steel for steel. Eebon turned, and with Carver at his side, began moving away from the battlefield, he couldn't bear to watch his friend and superior cut to pieces. Endrin however stood and looked on, she desperately wished her quiver was full.

A human man that she had never seen before grabbed her by the arm and shouted, "Do you have a death wish woman? Come on! We have to go!"

Endrin pulled her arm free and glared at the shemlen for a moment, then chased after Eebon, the other man close behind.

* * *

_I'd always been interested in the possibility of what would happen if the Warden and the Hawkes met. The Hawke family will appear again in the next two chapters, although the role they play will be relatively minor. Assuming I ever write a sequal when I finally finish this one, they might meet up again. Once more thanks for reading. If you like what you're reading, drop me a review and leave me with some encouragement. If you don't like what you're reading... drop me a review and let me know why. Until next time, have a good one!_


	4. Lothering

_Hello once again readers. As always thank you for your interest in my story. Every time I get a review or a new follower, it really does mean a lot to me. I had originally intended for this to be two chapters, but they were both too short, so I combined them into one. Let me say in advance, I apologize for so much jumping back and forth in this chapter, but it's just how I did it. Hope you all like it!_

* * *

"I think we can stop for now." Eebon announced.

Carver came to a stop next to him, resting his hands on his knees as he gasped for breath. "Are.. are you... sure?"

Eebon stood straighter and craned his neck back and forth. "Yes. At least for a while. I can't sense any darkspawn nearby, and if they come after us, me and Endrin will know it."

"What are you talking about?" The other man asked, "What do you mean 'sense darkspawn'?" During their escape form Ostagar, they'd found out his name was Alaric Hawke, and that he was in fact, Carver's brother.

Carver answered for the Wardens. "They are Grey Wardens, Alaric."

"Grey Wardens?" The older brother repeated.

Endrin ignored both of them and turned her attention to Eebon. "What should we do now?"

When Eebon spoke, the excitement of the battlefield had worn off, and his emotionless, icy cold voice had returned. "Like Duncan said, we should use the treaties." He indicated the satchel Endrin was still holding, and started to gather fallen sticks and branches for a campfire. "Duncan told me that the treaties include the Dalish Elves, the Circle of Magi, and the Dwarves of Orzammar. The only problem is that I have no idea how to find Orzammar or the Dalish... I imagine that you could help find the Dalish, but I do know that the Circle of Magi are based in a tower on this side of Lake Calanhad."

Endrin nodded. "The Tower might be a better place to start. Most of the us Dalish in Ferelden stick to the Brecilian Forest, but we stay on the move, and are very good at not being found when we don't want to. All the same, however, I was the best hunter in my clan, so I could probably find them." She snorted, "Of course the lake and the forest are in opposite directions!" Endrin knelt and picked up two large rocks, then started looking for more to create a circle for the fire. "Maybe we should split up?"

"No." Eebon answered. "For all we know, we are the last two Grey Wardens in the kingdom. If we separate and something should happen to you-"

Endrin cocked an eyebrow at Eebon.

"-Happen to one of us... I really don't want to think about that."

"Alright. Fine." Endrin said, "We stay together." Endrin set down the last of the rocks to complete the circle. "If it's all the same to you, I think we should start at the Tower. I... I don't want to go back to the Brecilian Forest just yet."

"Sounds good to me." Eebon dumped his armful of twigs and smaller branches into the rock circle. "Oh for the love of..." Eebon scowled even more than normal. "I left my flint back at Ostagar."

The two Hawke brothers had finished with their discussion and Alaric cleared his throat, holding out a piece of flint. Eebon accepted it and set to work lighting the fire.

Endrin took her bow and said "I'm going to go see if I can hunt something to eat." Then she slowly put her bow across her back again. "Which would be so much easier if I had arrows!" She took out her dar'misaan, and smiled mischievously. "I never hunted with a sword before... This is going to be interesting!"

Before she disappeared, Carver called after her, "You know, we're not too far off from Lothering, and you could buy more arrows there."

Endrin turned and looked at Carver with one eyebrow raised again. "And how exactly does that help me right now?" Then she disappeared into the brush.

Eebon succeeded at lighting a fire. "Stopping for supplies does sound like a good idea though." He fed more sticks into the fire. "Maybe we can find out exactly what happened back at the battlefield as well."

Half an hour later Endrin returned, carrying a freshly killed deer across her shoulders, the three humans could see the hole behind it's foreleg where she'd stabbed it through the heart. She set the deer down, and removed a small knife from her belt and started cutting off pieces of meat. All three humans stared at her.

Alaric said, "Just how did you manage to get close enough to a deer to kill it with your sword?"

Flashing her mischievous smile again that even made Eebon brighten, Endrin said, "Well... I did say that I was my clan's best hunter didn't I?"

Alaric and Carver laughed. Eebon grunted and started putting venison on a sharpened stick.

Next to Eebon, Dune looked from Eebon-master, to Endrin-woman who smelled like the woods, to the two Hawke-men who had been following his master since after the big fight. He sensed and smelled the sadness and loss that hung over all four of them, but over Eebon-master more than the others. Dune shared his pain. Dune had been at Highever when Eebon-master's family was killed. He knew that his master had loved them very much, Dune had loved them too.

Eebon looked down as Dune nuzzled up against his arm. Dune looked up at him with a deep sadness in his eyes, Dune whimpered quietly.

"What is it boy?" Eebon asked.

Dune whimpered again, then lifted his head to sky and howled mournfully.

* * *

Dharr was the last one to open his eyes. He lay staring up at the ceiling above him for several minutes before he realized he was both alive and awake. He looked around the small room, it was sparsely furnished, but was clean. No pictures or decorations of any sort hung on the walls, and a fire burned in the fireplace. There was nothing else he could tell by sight alone, but the whole placed smelled strongly of herbs.

Almost without thinking, Dharr pulled himself out of bed and looked for his clothing and other equipment. He found it all together in a corner of the small room. His armor still in bad condition from the beating it had taken from the ogre, but still wearable. The gore cleaned from his axe and shield, and his clothes washed and folded neatly. Dharr started pulling on the thickly padded clothing he always wore under his armor, he wouldn't be able to get the armor itself on without a second person to help, but should there be enemies around the padded clothes would provide at least _some_ protection. He left the shield were it lay but took up his axe, he had no idea where he was, if there were enemies about or not, or even how he had gotten there. Dharr pushed the door open and stepped outside.

The place looked familiar to him, but then everything up on the surface looked the same to him. Dharr twisted around to get a better look at the house he'd just exited and knew exactly where he was. The house was very distinctive as it was built against an old ruin.

"His Lordship is finally awake!" Roaran announced leaning against a corner of the house.

"Duster!" Dharr exclaimed happily, "Happy you won't be left alone?"

Roaran snorted, "Hardly! Alistair, Kylae, and Tylis all survived as well. That guy Bran wasn't so lucky." Roaran took a bite of some kind of fruit, he spoke again before he swallowed. "Dare all ahound da udder shide of da housh," He finally swallowed, "Talking about what we should do now. Tylis says we should use the treaties to rally support against the blight, Kylae points out that Duncan had the treaties, and then Alistair says we need to go to Redrock... or Redclay... something like that. They've been talking in circles for a while, and it got really boring." Roaran took another bite, thankfully swallowing before he spoke again. "You know... I have no idea what this is, but it's delicious! I'm tellin' ya Lordship, the food up here on the surface is great!"

"Duster, will you focus for a minute? What exactly is going on?"

"Calm down!" Roaran tossed away the core of whatever he'd been eating. "You remember that nutty old woman you said you got the treaties from? I forgot what you called her, and Endrin called her some kind of big elf word. Well, apparently, she's a mage... or a witch... or an apostate, everyone seems to be calling her something different-"

"As much as I hate to interrupt, is this going anywhere?" Dharr said, thoroughly annoyed.

Roaran smiled, he was enjoying this. "Didn't I just say 'calm down'? Yes I did! Now calm down and-"

"Roaran tell me what, by all the Paragon's names, has happened?!" Dharr yelled.

Dharr had only called Roaran by his given name on rare occasions before, which let Roaran know how serious Dharr took the situation. "Alright, you win." Roaran said, serious now, "The nutty old lady changed into a giant bird, tore off the roof of the Tower, and pulled us out."

"I guess I wasn't hallucinating." Dharr grunted. "What about the battle? What about the king and the army?"

"You remember that guy, Loghain?" Roaran's voice was serious, yet lighthearted at the same time. "After we lit the signal, instead of charging like he was supposed to, he just walked off... him and all his men with him."

"How can you be so matter of fact about it?!" Dharr yelled, "Don't you understand what's going on?"

"I can imagine." Roaran said. "But unless you've forgotten, I'm casteless. You nobles, Orzammar... sod it... the entire world doesn't get a broto's fart in a shaft about us." Roaran still talked in a calm voice, "So why should I care about the world?"

The usually controlled Dharr felt his temper beginning to rise, but at the last moment, the rational part of his mind kicked in. Shouting at Roaran wouldn't get him to change his mind, and there was at least some truth to his words. So instead, Dharr stuck his axe in his belt and walked around the house to find the others. Apparently they were done arguing in circles, as Roaran had put it.

The old woman, Flemeth, as she had previously introduced herself to Dharr, Endrin, and Alistair, said, "So you are ready then? Ready to be Grey Wardens?"

"What is going on?" Dharr asked, "What did I miss?"

Kylae looked at Dharr and smiled her relief to see him awake and well. "Short version?" She said, "We've decided to try and unite Ferelden, the elves, mages, and dwarves, even without the treaties."

Dharr nodded. "Good. I agree with that course of action."

"In that case," Flemeth said, "There is one more thing I can do for you." She looked to her daughter. "You Morrigan, are going with them."

"What?" Morrigan said, shocked. She was dressed much the same way she had been when Dharr had previously met her. Form fitting attire that seemed to emphasize the curvature of her body, black pants that might have been some kind of leather, and a purple shirt with black sleeves that revealed enough cleavage to perk any man's interest.

"You heard me. You've been complaining how you want to get out of here for months. This is your chance."

"Don't I get a say in this?"

Flemeth laughed, "Not really."

Alistair rolled his eyes and groaned. "Oh great... Now we're going to have _her_ following us around."

"Shut up Alistair!" Tylis said, "Check our to-do list! We have an impossible task in front of us, and we need all the help we can get!"

The former templar sighed. "I suppose you're right. The Grey Wardens have always accepted help wherever they could find it."

"I'm so pleased to have your approval." Morrigan said, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "I would suggest that we first head to the village to the north to gather supplies. We could also gather any relevant news."

Dharr said, "Sounds good to me. I need to get my armor repaired anyway."

Roaran approached behind Dharr, another piece of fruit in hand. "And I need to sell some of the stuff I've been lugging around."

"You mean the stuff you stole?" Kylae said, grinning.

"Yeah..." Roaran nodded, "Like I said, the stuff I've been lugging around."

* * *

The next day, Endrin, Eebon, Dune, and the Hawke brothers came within sight of Lothering. Endrin found herself once more staring with wide eyes. In the few days since she had been forced to leave her clan Endrin imagined that she had seen more than all but the most adventurous Dalish had seen in their entire lives. She had met a human king, a number of the human's Circle Magi, and massive armies of both humans and the wretched darkspawn, and she had already killed dozens of the darkspawn. She had become the first Dalish in centuries to join the fabled Grey Wardens, and one of only two Grey Wardens in Ferelden to survive Ostagar, perhaps that was her most impressive feat yet. Now she was traveling on something her human companions had called the 'Imperial Highway', something so large and vast that she was sure it must have taken decades to build, and overlooking a human settlement.

She'd only seen a human community on one occasion before. Her Keeper's First, Merrill, had taken Ilen and few others to trade with the humans. Everyone else had been given strict instructions not to go near the humans, but Endrin had always either been overly curious or far to restless, and had convinced her lifelong friend, Tamlen, to come with her and _investigate_. They'd tried to get Fenarel, one of Tamlen's friends, but not so much Endrin's, to come was well, but he was far too nervous about disobeying the Keeper and refused.

The settlement had been far from impressive. A few families living in log cabins, carving out a meager existence for themselves by trapping, fishing, and farming. Tamlen had soon lost interest and went back to the clan's camp. Endrin had lingered however, her curiosity not yet sated. She remembered that she had sat at the edge of the woods for some time, hours even, before finally being content to leave.

Lothering was much larger than that the small farming community had been. Endrin had heard stories of shemlen cities that stretched further than the eye could see, and Endrin found that she couldn't even conceive a city being that large.

"Endrin!" Eebon said again.

The Dalish shook her head, not long sure how long she'd been lost in her own memories. "Huh, yes, what?"

Eebon pointed up the Imperial Highway. Endrin looked and saw several dirty, rough looking men harassing a family of flat-ears. _Family of City Elves!_ Endrin corrected herself. Next to her, Eebon snarled, and Endrin could almost feel the rage that was coursing through his veins.

"Looks like we've got a fight on our hands!" Eebon growled.

Carver said, "Is this really our fight? It's been a very long, very bad couple of days and I for one am exhausted."

"Then go home!" Eebon almost yelled, "I'm not going to let innocent people get pushed around by riff-raff like that!"

Endrin took her dar'misaan out, twirling the blade a few times. "Nor will I!"

Alaric sighed and drew his longsword and shield. "Come on brother!" He said, almost sounding cheerful. "This will be fun!"

Carver sighed. "Well... Eebon saved my life I'm not even sure how many times back at Ostagar. I owe him this and so much more." Carver had taken out his own greatsword as he spoke.

At Eebon's side, Dune growled menacingly.

"No, please!" The elf man said, "We've already given you everything! Please, leave my daughter her pet lamb."

The bandit leader snorted. "Now look here, knife ears! You don't have sufficient coin to pay the toll, so we will take it out of your possessions!"

"Please sir, I'm begging-"

The bandit cuffed him across the face, "Shut it!" The man looked up just as Eebon and his companions came to stop behind the family of elves.

Endrin touched both the adult elves on their shoulders and motioned for them to stand behind the group. The family complied without a word.

The bandit leader looked at the group with false confidence. "Ah, more travelers." He said. "We are here on behalf of the local bann to collect a-"

"I'm only going to say this once!" Eebon growled, he was so angry, the rage pumping through his veins like a drug, that he was barely able to speak. "Give these elves their possessions back, leave everything you've taken, and leave this place forever, or you and your fellows will all die right here!"

The bandit laughed nervously. "Are... are you serious? There are seven of us, four of you and one mangy dog!"

Eebon smiled in a way that was altogether unpleasant. "I know, if you had a couple more it might be fair!" Without waiting for a retort, Eebon raised his greatsword high and swung it down. The bandit leapt backwards, and the blow that had been aimed for his head took off his arm instead. Eebon stepped forward and pushed his sword through the bandit's chest, his poorly made leather armor did little if anything to soften the blow.

Endrin leapt into the fray, ducking under an axe and slashing the legs of its owner. Before the body had even hit the ground, she spun to the left, hacking into another bandit's ribs. The bandit who's legs she'd slashed swung his axe at her again from the ground, she lifted one leg and avoided the blow, at the same time slashing him across the throat. She turned around, looking for another opponent, only to find the last two bandits running as fast as they could down the highway.

Eebon looked down at Dune, he didn't even need to give the command, Dune sped after them. The dying screams of the two men might as well have been music to Eebon's ears. With the last of the bandits dead, Eebon's battle rage vanished as quickly as it had come, Eebon couldn't help but feel weakened as it left him.

"You... you killed them." The elf woman said, "Good! But, you killed so fast!"

Cutting a piece of cloth from one of the bandit's clothes, Endrin wiped her blade clean, then handed the rag to Eebon. "That is what we do best!" She put her dar'misaan away and knelt to pick up the baby lamb, then pushed her way past the Hawkes and knelt down, giving the girl her lamb back. The girl nodded her thanks, but was still to shaken to speak. "He's cute." Endrin said, running a hand over the lamb's coat. "What's his name?"

The girl stammered, "D-D-Darron." She looked at Endrin's face and pointed, "What is that?"

"You mean my tattoo?" Endrin asked, and the girl nodded. "This is the symbol of Andruil. She is one of my gods."

"But... what about the Maker, and Andraste?"

It took every bit of self-control that Endrin possessed to keep from scowling, but she succeeded and only said. "My ways are not yours." Endrin stood up again.

With their child having pointed out Endrin's facial tattoo, the couple found themselves interested as well. The father said, "You're a Dalish, aren't you?"

Endrin nodded. "That I am. My name is Endrin."

"If you don't mind my asking, what is a Dalish doing way out here?"

"I don't mind." Endrin said, "I am a Grey Warden, me and my companion," She indicated Eebon, "Are on trying to stop the blight. Beyond that, I really can't say much."

"I understand." The male elf said.

His wife added, "Good luck to you."

"Thank you." Endrin answered. "Dareth shiral."

The City Elves didn't know what that meant, but guessed the meaning easily enough and repeated it. Endrin nodded again and smiled.

The two Wardens and Hawke brothers walked into Lothering. Eebon looked around, he didn't like what he saw. The first thing that he noticed was that refugees were already starting to arrive in large numbers, that in itself was a problem as Lothering was only a small town. They would run out of food within a couple days, especially if refugees kept pouring in. The second thing was the complete lack of soldiers or guards. There were small darkspawn raiding parties all over the countryside, and the main horde was no more than two days march from Lothering, and yet the only kind of legal authority he saw were a handful of beleaguered looking templars. Further contemplation was interrupted by Alaric.

The older Hawke pointed at a nondescript looking home. "That's our house right there. You should come in, I'm sure that mother and Bethany would be happy to meet you, both of you."

Endrin glanced at Eebon, he could see that she was not thrilled by the notion. Eebon answered for both of them. "Thank you for your kind offer, but I think we must decline. Your family no doubt thought you were dead. I imagine you'll want to spend some time alone with them."

"Considerate of you." Alaric nodded. "Well, just be sure you stop by before the two of you leave town. You've done so much for us, let us at least repay you with some hospitality."

Eebon nodded. "Of course."

When Carver and Alaric had departed, Eebon looked at Endrin. "So what happens now?"

Endrin was shocked to on the receiving end of that question. "You're asking me? I've only been a Grey Warden for all of two days!"

Eebon shrugged. "Just thought you might have some thoughts on the matter.

"Well, like I said yesterday, I need more arrows, so I would start at a tradesman or a craftsman."

* * *

"I'm not going in there Eebon!" Endrin growled.

"Endrin… it's a chantry, it's not a dungeon."

"Exactly! Do you have any idea what your damned chantry has done to my people? We helped your woman, Andraste, defeat the Imperium, and what did we get for it? Our second homeland destroyed, and my people were scattered to the winds! So I am not setting foot in any shemlen chantry!" Endrin spied a templar staring at her with barely concealed anger, she yelled at him, "Seth'lin!" _Thin blood!_ Then she glared at Eebon, silently daring him to say something.

Eebon brushed off her hatred of the chantry easily, and in his icy voice said, "Will there be any objection to going to the tavern?"

"No."

"Good. Let's go. No offense, but I'm tired of eating wild game and I could use a stiff drink."

At the door to 'Dane's Refuge', there stood a man who Eebon guessed to be a refugee judging from the look of desperation and his extremely dirty clothes and face. As Eebon reached for the door the man said, "You might not want to go in there."

Eebon's cold voice answered, "And why is that?"

"Well, first of all, the tavern is already full to bursting. Second, there's some soldiers in there, and… they're not very sociable."

"Soldiers?" Eebon said.

"Yep. When Teryn Loghain passed through here with his army, he left them behind. At first they were looking for someone, and they weren't looking very gently, but then they started drinking."

"Loghain's soldiers…" Eebon said thoughtfully. "I think I'll just go and have a word with them." He glanced at Endrin, "Are you with me?"

"Of course." Endrin answered, as she pulled the door open, Eebon led the way.

The refugee hadn't been lying about the tavern being full to bursting. Eebon had to push his way through at first, his size and the large greatsword across his back helped to clear a path. The soldier's weren't hard to find, the tavern's other patrons were giving them as wide a berth as possible. Eebon studied the men for a moment, he counted five of them, one sergeant and four common soldiers by the look of their uniforms. He could also tell by the way they spoke and the way they moved that they were well into their cups. _Good._

"Excuse me." Eebon said, barely controlled rage behind his voice, the sergeant looked up at him and blinked. Without further preamble, Eebon said, "Why did the Teryn abandon the field and leave us all to die?" Behind him, Endrin gripped her dar'misaan, drawing it out a few inches.

"Well look-it here, men." The sergeant stood up somewhat awkwardly. "It seems our quarry has come to us. How fortunate!

"Just answer his question!" Endrin said at Eebon's side.

"He pulled us away from Ostagar to save us from the Grey Warden's treachery! They betrayed the king and would have had us all killed if the Teryn had not been there!"

No one seemed to notice the red-haired woman wearing a chantry robe who approached silently.

"The Grey Wardens did no such thing!" Eebon bristled, his rage becoming stronger. "Your wretched master is the traitor who left us all do die!"

"Lies!" The sergeant drunkenly yelled. "Men, get up, draw your weapons and-"

"Gentlemen," The red headed sister said, "Surely there is no need for violence. I'm sure this is all just a misunderstanding."

The sergeant glanced at the woman. "Stand aside sister! If you defend these traitors, you'll get the same treatment."

"That's the last time you'll call me a traitor!" Eebon roared.

The sergeant moved to pull his blade, but Endrin was too fast for him and had her own elven sword out first, she leapt forward and stabbed upward with the blade, driving it up under the bottom of his breastplate, through his stomach and up into his chest, then just as quickly removed the blade, dropping into a fighting stance, dar'misaan pointing towards the four remaining soldiers.

The sergeant died without a sound, Endrin had been too fast. The dead sergeant still stood upright, eyes wide open in shock, jaw dropped in a silent and never-ending scream, his body wavered and fell. People screamed and began making a mad dash for the door. In a flash, the four soldiers jumped to their feet, and Eebon suddenly found the chantry sister at his side, a shortsword in one hand, dagger in the other.

"What are you waiting for? A written invitation?" Eebon growled. "Come on!"

"No!" The sister said, "We don't need to fight, everyone here can still walk away."

Only one of the soldiers tried to attack, lunging forward with his axe, but the sister in a flurry of motion spun around the soldier, slashing him across the face with her dagger as she did so. The soldier dropped his axe, holding both hands over his face and screaming. The other three soldiers all lowered their weapons, looking on with fear etched on their drunken faces.

"Get out of here!" Eebon snarled, "Before we change our minds!"

"Yes sir!" One of the soldiers blurted, "Thank you sir!" The soldiers made a break for the open door, one leading his injured companion, still covering his bleeding face with his hands.

Endrin called after them, "And tell Loghain that we know the truth about Ostagar!"

"Yes m'lady!" The answer came, even though they were already outside.

With the tavern now empty, Eebon now had his choice of booze and tables to choose from. He knelt to pick up a dropped bottle of whiskey, miraculously unbroken and still half full, before plopping himself down at a now vacant table. He fixed the red-haired sister with his gaze and took a long pull from the bottle, waiting for her to speak.

The woman spoke, "Sorry for my interference, but I couldn't just sit by and not help. I also appreciate that you found it in your heart to let them live."

"That was your doing." Eebon answered, still coming down off of his berserker rage. "I wanted to kill them all. After what their master did to us at Ostagar I would have killed them twice."

The woman gulped. "Still, I am happy that you did not. I suppose I should introduce myself, I am Leliana, one of ley sisters of the chantry here in Lothering."

Eebon heard Endrin mutter something in elven under her breath at the mention of the chantry, probably a curse or insult. "I am Eebon of the Grey Wardens. My Dalish friend here is Endrin, also a Warden. I hope you'll forgive my skepticism, but most chantry folk wouldn't know a sword blade from the pommel. So who exactly are you."

Leliana smiled, "Not much gets past you I see… I wasn't always a sister. My life prior to this one was… far different."

"I'll bet." Eebon said, and took another drink, again waiting for this Leliana to speak.

"If you're a Grey Warden, and especially in light of what happened at Ostagar, I'm guessing you'll need help to defeat the blight. That's why I'm coming with you."

Endrin appeared again, wiping the gore from her blade with a dish towel. "We don't need the chantry following us around!"

"Endrin!" Eebon chastised her, "This isn't a holy war! This is a blight, and we are both Grey Wardens, and the Grey Wardens do not turn down help when it is offered."

Leliana nodded. "That, and the Maker told me to go with you."

Eebon's eyes shot wide open in shock and disbelief. "Boy, do I regret saying that…" He muttered too quietly to be heard, although he caught Endrin looking at him with an amused smirk on her face.

* * *

Roaran glanced down at Lothering, then back to the dead bodies that littered the Imperial Highway. "Looks like somebody had one heck of a party." He announced. "I count seven bodies... They've been picked clean already." He groaned, "Oh sod it. They probably didn't have anything worth taking anyway."

"Do you think they were soldiers?" Kylae asked.

Dharr answered first. "I suppose it's possible, although I highly doubt it." He looked at the few pieces of armor on the dead bodies that still hadn't been scavenged. "Just look at that armor they have. I wouldn't even call it armor! Most likely they were bandits who picked the wrong target."

"I'll say!" Kylae agreed, "Just look at that one." She pointed at a dead man who looked to have been cut in two with a single blow.

Dharr grunted in approval. "That would take a very big weapon, and a very big warrior who knows how to use it."

"Eebon..." Kylae whispered quiet enough to not be heard, then in a louder voice, "Do you think-" Then she stopped herself, "No. Never mind. Just wishful thinking on my part. Come on, let's keep moving."

* * *

Dharr looked skeptically at the blacksmith. "So you're saying you can fix this, right?"

"I think I can." The human answered, he looked too young to be a blacksmith. "It'll be my last job before I leave for Denerim. So with that in mind, would you mind showing me the money now?"

"Of course." Dharr said, then turned to Roaran. "Duster?"

"What?" Roaran said, his mouth full of goat cheese.

"Show him the money."

"No..." He took another bite, "Ish my money." He swallowed.

"Money that you made from selling stolen goods and scavenging off dead bodies, and as I recall, _I _killed a good deal of them, so by rights part of it is _my_ money! Now pay the man!"

Roaran grumbled and handed Dharr a small pouch of silver, Dharr immediately handed the pouch to the smith.

The dwarves started to make their way out of smithy. Dharr asked, "So where exactly did the others get off to?"

Roaran grunted. "Alistair is out running errands for the weird human who won't talk normally. He said that they were paying good coin. Don't know where that Morrigan girl got off to... you know Lordship, I must say, there is something very _off_ about that woman."

"Well she is a mage."

"Thank you Lord Obvious." Roaran said, grinning when Dharr glared angrily at him. "But I think you know that's not all that's weird about her. I just can't put my finger on it."

Dharr grunted. "You may be right. But as long as she's killing the darkspawn and not us, then I'll be happy. So where did Tylis and Kylae get off to?"

"Do you think I'm your bootlick or something?" Roaran asked, but despite his words Roaran wasn't angry, or even upset, if anything he seemed sarcastic.

"Duster..." Dharr said, exasperated, "Do you take anything seriously?"

"Lordship, I take everything seriously. This is just how I am. Look, I could be like you, completely lacking in the humor department, and just take in everything with the same quiet calm. But... that sounds really really really boring. So either get used to it or stop following me around."

"Duster, you follow me around."

Dharr was barely able to detect one corner of Roaran's mouth turn up in a smirk. Roaran said, "I do not! But back to your question, I think Kylae and Tylis are just wondering around the town."

* * *

At that moment the young City Elf and even younger mage were in fact in the chantry, both deep in prayers. Kylae finished first, and slowly meandered about the chantry, after a few minutes however, the priests incessant chanting began to grate heavily on her nerves, most of it didn't even make sense to her. Kylae didn't even realize that she'd started walking faster.

"May I help you, miss?" Someone behind her said.

Kylae turned around to find herself looking up at a templar. "_Erm_… No. Just waiting for someone."

"I see." The templar nodded. "You just looked lost. Maker watch over you." He turned to leave.

Kylae resumed her wandering about the chantry and trying to blot out the chanting. _Tylis, would you hurry up?_ She thought silently, _You said you wanted to pray, not stay for a visit!_ She let her mind begin to wander.

_Why had Loghain fled the battlefield?_ Everyone had seemed to think that they would win the battle, and yet Loghain had left, and now the King, his entire army, Duncan, Eebon, and Endrin were all dead. She felt badly for all of them, but the only loss that she truly mourned however was Eebon. He was the first human she had ever met who genuinely seemed to treat elves as equals to humans, and even if she had only known him for a few days, she had liked him.

Kylae came to her senses again just before she walked into the same templar. "Oh…" Kylae said, surprised. "Sorry 'bout that."

"No harm done." The templar said. "Pardon me for asking, but are you alright?"

Kylae sighed. "No. Not really, no. You see, I was at Ostagar, and… well… you already know what happened there. I lost a lot of friends." Kylae noticed that the human was now looking at her with renewed interest. "What?" She demanded, perhaps a bit too fiercely.

"Oh, I'm sorry, and forgive my abruptness, but are you a Grey Warden too?"

Suddenly, Kylae's hopes soared. "Yes!" She almost yelled, and several people looked in her direction. "Yes I am! Have there been others here before me? A really big guy with greatsword, and wearing reinforced chainmail?"

The templar nodded. "Yes. Do you know him?"

Without answering, Kylae turned and ran to where she'd left Tylis.

* * *

Tylis finished his prayer and looked around for Kylae, but the elf was nowhere to be seen. He did see another woman… or maybe she was still young enough to be considered a girl, standing just inside the entrance to the prayer room and looking at him a bit too closely for Tylis to be comfortable. The girl had black hair that only just fell below her shoulders, and wore a blue and white dress, a red kerchief that seemed oddly out of place tied loosely around her neck.

As he began to make his way out of the prayer room and back into the main area to look for Kylae, the girl moved slightly to block his path and looked at him with a mixture of fear and concern. "You really shouldn't be here." She said quietly, as if she were afraid of being overheard.

"And why is that?" Tylis asked, finding himself slightly annoyed.

The girl looked around again before saying. "Because it's pretty obvious you're a mage, and since you're not at the Circle of Magi, and you're not leashed to one or more templars, then that pretty clearly marks you as an apostate!"

Tylis found himself chuckling. The thought of going apostate had never really occurred to him during his time in the Circle… Although he supposed that he technically was one between the time he ran from the Circle and arrived at Ostagar. "Are you going to tell the templars on me?" He said lightly.

"No!" The girl hissed, "This is no laughing matter, and keep your voice down. Look… I don't know why you're making your mage status so obvious, or why the templars haven't grabbed you yet… maybe they just have their hands full with all the refugees, but you really need to get out of here!"

"Why so eager to help out an apostate?" Tylis asked, still grinning at the irony of the situation. "An you sure seem to know a lot about magic for a small-town country-girl"

The girl now looked like she wanted to hit him. "Would you keep your damn voice down!" She hissed, "Yes… I'm an apostate too, and it's a lot of hard work to keep that little fact a secret from the chantry, and if you don't get out of here now, you're going to draw attention to us both!"

Tylis took a step back in surprise. He'd never met an apostate before… well… except for Morrigan and Flemeth, but this girl certainly didn't fit the bill. She didn't look dangerous or evil like the chantry always tried to paint apostates, she looked… harmless, and the concern she'd shown for his own safety also didn't fit in with the standard apostate image. Finally lowering his voice, Tylis said, "You really don't need to worry. I'm not an apostate, I'm actually a Grey Warden. My name is Tylis Amell."

The girl's eyes shot open wide and she suddenly staggered backwards a couple steps like he'd physically struck her. "Amell…" She repeated the name. "Tylis Amell…." Then her face changed from surprise to relief and… was that happiness. In her newfound excitement she suddenly started stumbling over her words as she said, "W-was your mother's n-name… Revka?"

Now it was Tylis turn to stagger backwards in surprise. "Yes…" He said, almost tripping over a stack of books on the floor. "How do you know that? Did you know her?"

"Tylis!" The girl was practically beaming now, "Y-you're my cousin! We're cousins!" She repeated again. "Come-on! I have to take you to mother right away! She'll be so happy to meet you, your mother was her cousin, she still talks sometimes about how close they were!" The girl grabbed him by the wrist and nearly started dragging him away, then she stopped and had to laugh at herself. "Oh… I'm so sorry. My name is Bethany."

Tylis turned away from Bethany just in time to see Kylae launch herself at him. "Tylis!" Kylae yelled, and he flinched at hearing the ecstatic elf yell his name in such close proximity. Kylae didn't give him a chance to answer, instead she grabbed him by his robe and shook him. "He's not dead!" She found she wasn't able to contain herself, "He's not dead! Eebon is still alive!"

His ears ringing, Tylis took Kylae by the wrists and managed to pry her off of himself. Tylis was tempted to start yelling back, but instead left his voice at barely above a whisper. "Kylae… I'm right here… you don't need to shout." Tylis wriggled a finger in an ear, and shook his head to clear it. "Now how did you find out they're still alive?"

"Oh… A templar over there told me." Kylae grinned, "And you're never going to guess this, but they're headed towards your old home! You get to go back to tower, mage-boy!"

Tylis expression took a turn for the worse at the mention of the Tower, but before he had a chance to say anything, Kylae was talking again.

"Hey, who is this?" Kylae asked, seeming to notice her for the first time.

Tylis rolled his eyes in annoyance before he answered. "May I introduce to you, Bethany. Bethany just so happens to be my cousin." He indicated Kylae, "This is Kylae Tabris, another Grey Warden."

The dark haired Bethany smiled. "Pleased to meet you."

Kylae blinked, "Yeah… you too." She immediately snapped her attention back to Tylis. "Why didn't you tell us before that you had family here?"

"Because I didn't know. The Circle doesn't exactly smile on family ties." Both cousins scowled.

* * *

"Another visitor." Alaric noted when he saw Bethany leading a man, or maybe he was still a boy, into their home. He lifted his eyebrows, "New friend?"

"No." Bethany said. "Is mother here?"

Alaric nodded.

"Mother!" Bethany called loudly.

An elderly woman appeared from another room. Tylis saw that she had a careworn face and kind, loving eyes, he thought she was the single most motherly looking person he had ever seen in his life. He suddenly found himself at a loss for words. 'Family' had always been a word that he'd never really understood, but always been curious about. He only had vaguest of memories of his mother, only a few images of her face, and the sound of her voice. Most of his fellow mages back at the Tower had been friendly enough, although there were only a small handful that he would have actually called friends, and none of them even came close to a family, even a surrogate family. And yet here, in a small out of the way town that he had never been to, and never even heard of, and he had discovered he had cousins here. Now, he was standing across the room from a woman who shared his blood, and who looked like his mother.

Tylis leaned closer to Bethany "What should I do?" He whispered.

His cousin smiled reassuringly. "We're family Tylis. Just talk to her." She whispered back.

Tylis took a nervous step forward. "_Umm_-I… My… You see…" Tylis sucked in a breath and let it out, "My name is Tylis… my mother was-"

"Revka." Both Tylis and the Amell woman said the name at the same time. "I remember her." She smiled, "You look so much like her. My name is Leandra." Maybe Leandra read the need and longing for a family in Tylis face, as she took a few steps forward and opened her arms. "Come here." She said gently.

Tylis' hesitation only lasted a few seconds, then he moved forward and let Leandra's arms envelope him. Tylis didn't want to ever let go. The feeling that was coursing through his body was… the only term he could think of to describe it was 'addictive'. _Is this what family feels like?_ Tylis felt tears rolling down his cheeks, and for the first time in his life, he didn't care.

"I…" Tylis started, "I've run through this so many times in my head… what I would say if I ever met my family. But… I find my wit has left me. I…" He buried his face in Leandra's shoulder and wept again. "For the life of me, I can't think of anything to say!"

"You don't have to." Leandra said. "I loved your mother very much. You're one of us, Tylis."

Tylis felt a hand on his shoulder, somehow he knew it was Bethany. "You're family." Bethany confirmed.

"Family…" Tylis said, finally breaking his embrace with Leandra. "I never knew what that word meant until now."

Leandra said, "We'll be leaving soon. Probably to Kirkwall, where we still have relatives. You should come with us Tylis."

"If only I could." Tylis answered sadly. "You see… a few days ago I became a Grey Warden. I have to stay here and fight, until the end of the blight, or my own death."

"Will you come when it's over? Because I know that you will not die!"

"Absolutely!" Tylis answered.

"And will you at least stay for dinner?"

Tylis laughed, "Darkspawn and their blight be damned! Yes I will!"

* * *

Roughly ten dead darkspawn littered the highway on the other side of Lothering. Some had died from massive gaping wounds, the likes of which a greatsword would inflict, others had perished from obvious puncture wounds, like what an arrow would cause, although all the arrows had been removed. Endrin always had been meticulous about retrieving her arrows.

Kylae immediately started chattering about how it looked like Eebon's handiwork, and how he was still alive.

Alistair said, "Hey, what is it with you and Eebon? What about Endrin? What about Duncan?"

"Eebon is a good man!" Kylae came back, "He recruited me, he saved me from being arrested and condemned, he gave me a life outside the squalor of the alienage! He's the only human who ever looked at me like was more than just a whore they could buy for a night!"

"What are you, best friends? How long did you actually know him? Two or three days? Duncan was the same way, and I don't hear you lamenting him."

"I didn't even know Duncan. What was he to me? Just another shem who wanted something from me!"

"He was so much more than that! He was my friend, he was our commander, and he was one of the best men this world had to offer!"

"Hey Alistair, why don't you-"

"Enough!" Dharr yelled, "By the Stone and all the Paragons! This is insufferable!"

Both Kylae's and Alistair gaze flew to Dharr, then a sheepish look came over their faces and they said nothing more. It was the first time the two of them had seen Dharr upset. Since the first minute they had met Dharr, they'd sensed his quiet yet commanding presence, it seemed that he commanded obedience without ever saying a word. Now, seeing him worked up, neither Kylae nor Alistair could help feeling they had let him down in one way or another.

Tylis hadn't heard a single word from any of them. "I have a family!" He said happily, and the others all stared at him.

* * *

_Next time, Tylis shares with his companions the story of how he came to Ostagar looking to join the Wardens. Thanks for your patience when it comes to updates, and as always, please review! Until next time!_


	5. Warden Mage

_Hello again readers. First off, let me say again thank you for reading, and if you've reviewed, followed, or favorited my story, then special thanks to you._

_Due to the nature of this chapter and the next one, Tylis takes center stage. Although the majority of this story will focus on Eebon and Endrin. Also on this note, the focus on the companions will be significantly reduced from what you might be wanting, but I'll do my best to give them each a decent role to play... And on the note of companions, I've given it some thought, and Oghren will not be appearing. Let's face it, aside from being a constant drunk and sexually harassing every woman within shouting distance, he really didn't have much of a part at all._

_I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It's kind of short, but that's because I had intended for it to be part of the next chapter as well, but that would have made it a bit too long. Enjoy!_

* * *

Eebon looked across the lake at the Tower. Very possibly the single most forbidding place he'd ever seen, with Fort Drakon in Denerim coming in a close second. Eebon inspected the Tower a bit closer and noticed that the architecture was in fact very similar to Drakon. _Must be Tevinter,_ he thought. Eebon had met only a handful of mages in his life so far. They'd always seemed a bit distant, not in an aloof sort of way, they almost acted as if they were in a foreign land and unsure of what to do. Tylis had been by far the most affable mage that Eebon had ever met, and even he seemed rather out of place, surrounded by people who lived by the sword.

"Poor Tylis." Eebon muttered.

"What?" Endrin said.

Eebon glanced at his fellow Warden, he'd been so wrapped up in his thoughts that he'd almost forgot she was standing next to him. "Oh," Eebon sighed, "Just looking over at the Tower got me thinking about Tylis. Poor guy, only a Warden for a few hours. I don't think he even got to know what it means to really be a Grey Warden."

"What does it mean?"

"It seems to hold a different meaning for everyone. It's hard to explain. Some seem to lose themselves and become completely dedicated to the cause. Others seem to find themselves, and they change forever."

"So what does it mean to you?"

"Well," Eebon paused to think for a moment. "At first I joined the Wardens because they were an order of unparalleled warriors. I'd been trained as a fighter since the day I was old enough to hold a weapon." He laughed quietly, and Endrin noted that the iciness was beginning to drain out of his voice. "I love it! Being a soldier I mean. It makes me feel so alive!"

Endrin nodded. "I know what you mean. I feel the same way when I'm running through the forest, bow in hand, chasing down a deer or a wild boar. Really gets the blood flowing!" What she didn't say was that part of the experience she loved so much was having Tamlen at her side, running with her.

"Exactly!" Eebon said. "But back to your question, I joined the Grey Wardens because I wanted to be a warrior like in the legends... childhood dreams, you know? I hadn't been a Warden for very long however before I realized how childish those dreams really were. Being a warrior, and especially being a Warden isn't about winning honor and glory, it's about protecting those who can't protect themselves. It's about standing between what is evil and what is not. That's what being a Grey Warden means to me."

Endrin nodded again. She'd hadn't been sure what to think about this human, but now she was starting to feel that he just might be a good man as well. _Did Keeper Marethari even know that shemlen like this exist?"_

Behind them, Sten called out loudly, "Wardens! Are we going or not? We waist valuable time here!"

Eebon looked behind him at the towering Qunari, then back to Endrin. "He sure is always in a hurry isn't he?"

"Always." Endrin answered. "I'm all for getting the aid of the mages, but I think it would be easier if I had a meal inside of me."

Eebon laughed again and said, "I agree. Well, let's head into the…" He glanced back at the tavern, "Spoiled Princess and see what they got."

Endrin was amazed how much Eebon had changed in the last few minutes. He'd actually laughed twice! The cold, almost psychotic type voice was gone, to be replaced by a friendly soft spoken one.

* * *

Leliana took another bite of her stew and looked again at her new companions. Seated closest to her was Eebon. To say he was an imposing figure would be like saying water was wet. When their small group had left Lothering, they'd been ambushed by a group of darkspawn and outnumbered more than two to one. Eebon a let loose a warcry that didn't even sound human and tore into the darkspawn with greatsword flying, and shrugging off their own attacks as if he didn't even feel them. But she also saw that there was another side to this berserker. He had, after all, allowed Loghain's soldiers to leave in one piece, and he had shared what little coin he had with some of the more luckless refugees. Eebon had also worked to free Sten, and he seemed to be completely dedicated to his cause. Leliana hoped that Eebon would someday come to trust her enough to tell her what was troubling him so badly. She could read the pain on his face easily enough, even when he did smile and laugh. She frowned as the thought reminded her of her own past.

On the other side of Eebon was Endrin. The first Dalish that Leliana had ever encountered. Endrin seemed so different from the tales of the Dalish that Leliana had heard so far, she didn't seem barbaric or cruel at all. Endrin did, however, feel somewhat distant, and she seemed less trusting and more skeptical than Eebon did, although that might have stemmed from Endrin's disdain for the chantry, of which she was definitely not shy of showing. Leliana found that she could not blame Endrin for her hatred of the Maker and his chantry, she knew what had been done to the Dalish in the name of the Maker.

Last was Sten. The first qunari that any of them had ever seen. Sten was even bigger than Eebon, he must have been over seven feet tall! And he was a murderer to boot. Sten didn't deny the murders, but he did seem saddened by them, perhaps he did regret committing them. Everything else about Sten remained a mystery. She'd never met anyone so stoic, Sten rarely said anything except when commenting on how they needed to keep moving.

Next to her, Eebon finished his meal, wiped his mouth and said. "I'm finished. I'm going to go get some air."

Endrin winced. The iciness was already coming back into Eebon's voice. Endrin finished her stew at the same time their red haired companion, Leliana did, and the two walked out together. They found Sten and Eebon standing by the dock waiting for them.

"Must be some interesting conversations the two of them have." Endrin said.

"What?" Leliana said, not understanding.

"Eebon doesn't say anything… you know, just glances at Sten, and Sten stays quiet and just glares back."

Leliana laughed, "Good one!" She said.

"I thought so." Endrin grinned.

As the four of them, accompanied by Dune came onto the dock, a templar who had been standing at the far end looked up and held out a hand, commanding them to halt. "Hey! Didn't read the sign? No one is allowed to go to the Tower?"

"We are Grey Wardens." Eebon said. "This treaty compels the Circle to aid us against the blight."

Without any prompting, Endrin drew the treaty out of the lather satchel and showed it to the templar.

The templar looked at it and scoffed. "You know I have some documents too! They say I'm the Queen of Antiva! What do you say to that?"

Eebon rubbed his temples with index and middle-fingers, groaning loudly as he did so, then he looked up and kicked the templar in the stomach. Templars wear heavy plate armor, so the kick itself did little to hurt him, although the force behind it pushed him off the edge of the dock. The templar screamed… rather girlishly as he fell backwards. He would have fallen into the lake and drowned, but at the last moment, Eebon reached out and grabbed him by the wrist, the templar dangled precariously over the deep water. Eebon's voice stayed cold and emotionless as he said, "Now as long as you're hanging around, listen up. I told you that we need to get to the Tower, and as this treaty indicates…" Endrin walked forward and held the paper directly in front of his face, a mischievous across her face, "You have no right to deny us."

"Pull me in!" The terrified templar screamed.

"Shut up!" Eebon commanded. "I'm not done talking yet. Now like I was saying, you have no right to deny us, but all the same, I'll give you a fair choice. I can pull you in, and you can take us across the lake to the Circle Tower, or you can continue to deny us entry, in which case my grip is going to falter, meaning you will fall into the lake and your armor will ensure it's a one way trip. Your call, templar. Choose quick.

"Pull me in! Pull me in!" The templar screamed again, "I'll take you across!"

Eebon pulled his arm back in and the templar came with it. When the templar opened his mouth to say something, Eebon said, "Shut up! Taking us across the lake doesn't require you to talk."

"Wasn't that a little harsh?" Leliana asked as she stepped into the boat.

"I didn't think so." Endrin answered for Eebon. "I thought that was brilliant!"

"I also approve." Sten added in his quiet voice.

Eebon said nothing, although one corner of his mouth did point up in a smile.

* * *

Tylis and his companions stood on the same rise that Eebon and Endrin had stood on only a few hours earlier. They knew they were close. The proprietor of the Spoiled Princess had informed them that their friends had in fact been there, and proceeded to the Tower. He also told them that Eebon and Endrin seemed to have picked up a couple new companions along the way.

"You guys don't really need me to go to the Tower do you?" Tylis asked. "I mean, I could just stay here, and the five of you could go on across, meet up with the other Wardens, and come on back as soon as the aid of the mages has been secured."

"_Hhrmph!_" Roaran grunted, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say the mage here is scared."

"I'm not scared." Tylis protested, but the expressions his companions gave him showed that none of them believed him. "Well, okay… Maybe I am scared."

Alistair grinned, "Scared of the big bad templars are we?"

Tylis thought for a moment, but was unable to come up with a suitable comeback, so instead he decided to go with the truth. "I suppose it's time I tell you all why and how I ended up at Ostagar wanting to become a Grey Warden. Let's go back to the tavern, this is going to take a while, and I'm going to need at least two drinks in me for the whole telling."

* * *

"Tylis," The First Enchanter, Irving said, "What in the world are you doing in those apprentice robes?"

"Uhh, they're all I have?" Tylis said smiling. Like most of the mages at the Tower, Tylis liked Irving, and had a deep abiding respect for the old man. He also knew that there was far more to Irving than met the eye, and not just in terms of magic. Although Irving was one of the most powerful mages in all of Ferelden and possibly in all of Thedas, the old man was slyer than a fox, and more subtle than an Orlesian bard.

Irving smiled in a fatherly sort of way. "Not anymore." Irving rose from his desk and motioned for Tylis to follow him as he moved to a closet, opened it, and removed a green robe with gold trim and leather padding over the shoulders. "This was once mine. It was given to me when I passed my Harrowing." He handed the robe to Tylis. "Don't worry… it's been cleaned." Both mages laughed. "I was much younger then and quite a bit more… healthy, shall we say? I don't think it will fit me very well anymore. Now it's yours."

Tylis was stunned. "Thank you First Enchanter! Thank you very much!" Tylis beamed.

"Oh please," Irving waved him off, "Just call me Irving. There's no need for such formalities since it's just the two of us in here. You are welcome of course." He reached into the closet again. "And here is your staff. Unlike the robe, it doesn't have a history behind it just yet. I had it made especially for you as a reward for passing your Harrowing. Your mentor, Leorah has told of your affinity for the primal school, therefore the staff is enchanted to amplify primal magic."

Again, Tylis was stunned. "I… I don't know how to thank you First Enchanter… I mean Irving!"

Irving laughed. "No thanks are necessary, my boy! The rest of the day is yours, tomorrow as well! Another reward for you. Do whatever you wish. I'll even give you leave to cross the lake and go to the tavern if you want."

"Can Jowan come as well?"

Irving nodded. "I suppose there's no harm in that. Just make sure that he is back before sundown."

This was the happiest day of Tylis' life, and taking the staff he turned and sprinted out of the room, yelling his thanks over his shoulder. He could hear Irving laughing as he ran down the corridor. He barely even noticed Knight Commander Greagoir, and the templar had to lunge out of the way to avoid a collision. "Sorry!" Tylis called.

It wasn't long after that before Tylis and Jowan were sitting at the bar of The Spoiled Princess, kicking back fine Antivan brandy and helping themselves to the best meal either of them could remember. Jowan was a year or two older than Tylis with dark hair that almost looked delicate. Jowan himself seemed to be permanently nervous and jittery, even his voice sounded nervous, but for once he seemed to be trying to put that aside and enjoy the day with his friend.

"So," Jowan asked, "What exactly happens in the Harrowing?"

Tylis was only slightly tipsy, not nearly enough to start violating rules, and especially not on his first day as a Mage of the Circle. "Jowan…" he answered, "You're my best friend, but you know that I can't go telling you that."

"Oh come _on_ Tylis!" Jowan pleaded, "Can't you just give me a hint?"

"Oh alright, fine! They sent me into the Fade."

"Really? What was it like?" Jowan asked, then he saw Tylis glaring at him. "Sorry, sorry, sorry about that! It's just that I've been waiting for so long."

"Don't worry about it. You'll get your time soon enough."

Jowan sighed and drained his brandy. "Or I'll be made tranquil."

Whatever enjoyment Tylis was gleaning from his recent success, or the brandy was quickly ruined. Tylis also drained his brandy and slammed the glass down, earning a glare from the barkeep. "Why would you say that?" Tylis demanded, "You know that they'll put you through the Harrowing as soon as you're ready. Irving wouldn't hold you back."

"I'm not so sure." Jowan said, nervously looking over his shoulder. "Tylis, believe me, I'm sorry about this, but it's potentially life threatening. Can we go back to the Tower? There's someone you really need to meet, and I'll tell you then."

As Kestor was bringing the two young mages back across the lake, Tylis was considering throwing Jowan off the boat. When they got off the boat, Tylis thought about bludgeoning him with a rock. And as they were walking up the stairs to the second floor, Tylis was considering pushing him down the stairs. Jowan led Tylis in the chapel and over to one of the priestesses. Tylis glanced over his shoulder where he saw a heavy brass candlestick and considered using it to club Jowan.

"Tylis, this is Lily. She's umm… well, we're together."

"My condolences Lily." Tylis said, only half joking. There was a ceremonial sword behind the two of them that was probably sharp enough to pierce Jowan's chest.

Both Lily and Jowan laughed quietly. Lily said, "We really need your help Tylis. Without you, my love Jowan here will certainly be made tranquil!"

Tylis scowled and looked around for something else he could use to kill Jowan, his eyes came to rest on a torch hanging on a wall that he could use to set Jowan's robes on fire. "How can you know that? Either of you? Irving wouldn't do that!"

"He would." Lily said. "I was in his office a couple days ago and I found a note on his desk from Greagoir. The Knight-Commander claims to have a witness who saw Jowan practicing blood magic!"

Tylis reeled backwards as if he'd been struck. All thoughts of killing Jowan disappeared from his mind. After a moment's consideration Tylis said, "What do you need me to do?"

Jowan and Lily smiled, greatly relieved. Jowan said, "Me and Lily have planned this out, except for one detail. We're going to break into the repository and destroy my phylactery, without that they won't be able to track me, and getting away from the Tower should be relatively easy and I'm off to Tevinter! All we need you to do is get a rod of fire so we can burn through the door… and… we need a mage who's been through the Harrowing already to make it through the outer door."

"Before I do that." Tylis said, "I have to know, and believe me when I say that your answer won't influence my decision to help you. Have you been practicing blood magic?"

"What?" Jowan asked, "No! How could you even ask that? Now please hurry!"

* * *

Tylis finished his first beer and motioned for another. Bringing up all these memories that were still fresh in his mind wasn't easy.

"He was a blood mage wasn't he?" Alistair asked.

Tylis took a long pull from his refilled pint. "Yes! He definitely was!" Tylis gripped the handle of his cup so hard that his knuckles turned white. "As I soon found out!" Tylis, who so far had been the happiest one of the group, actually growled. "We ran into a bit of a snag getting through the inner door. The templars were more wily than we had anticipated and had made the inner door impervious to magic so the rod of fire didn't work. We had to take a much more circuitous route through the repository and then I used the rod to blow a hole in a wall. Jowan found his phylactery easy enough and destroyed it. Then we made our way back out of the repository."

* * *

There were no less than twenty templars waiting for the three of them. Irving was there as well, looking more sad and tired than Tylis had ever seen, next to Irving stood Greagoir, sword in hand. Greagoir took a few steps forward and said, "So you were right Irving."

Somewhere between terror and shock, Tylis said, "First Enchanter? You knew I would do this?"

Irving sighed and his face turned even more sad, if that were even possible. "Tylis… you should know by now that nothing happens within these walls that I do not know about. Although I had hoped that you would not have taken this path."

Ignoring both of them, Greagoir pointed his sword at Jowan. "You, blood mage, are hereby under arrest and sentenced to the Aeonar!" Greagoir turned his gaze to Lily, "Priestess, you have broken your vows and are stripped of your position effective immediately! Submit and come peacefully and you will be shown mercy."

Lily was too terrified to speak, and only stared at Greagoir with eyes the size of saucers.

Greagoir then turned his attention to Tylis, and for a moment the Knight-Commander's gaze seemed to sadden, but then it hardened again. "You, Tylis, are a traitor to both the Circle and the Chantry! Knights, take him into custody as well. His punishment will be decided later."

The templars started to move forward. Jowan suddenly took a step forward and yelled, "No! You will not take Lily! You will not touch her!" The templars started to move faster, but Jowan produced a knife from inside his robes and slashed the palm of his hand. Blood spurted out of the wound and flew at the templars with impossible speed, on contact, the templar knights, Greagoir, and even Irving were thrown backwards to land hard on the floor. They weren't moving.

Lily turned her terrified gaze on Jowan and started backing away. "They were right!" She gasped, "You lied to me… you're a blood mage!"

"Lily, please listen to me! I'm not a blood mage, I dabbled in blood magic but only to enhance my abilities… to become a better mage!"

"No! Get away from me!" Lily screamed.

Tylis was so angry he was shaking. "This is your fault Jowan, all of this is your fault!" Tylis moved towards Jowan and put his full weight behind the blow as he swung his fist at Jowan, the blood mage didn't even attempt to move out of the way. "Get out of here!" Tylis yelled, "Get out of here before I kill you myself!"

"I'm sorry." Jowan said, already moving backwards towards the door. "Both of you… I am so, _so,_ sorry!" Then he turned and ran.

Tylis ran as well, but he ran to Irving's side and knelt by the old man. Tylis knew how lacking his healing spells were, but none the less he focused his will and cast the best healing spell he could manage over the First Enchanter.

Irving moaned softly and pushed himself up into a sitting position.

"First Enchanter," Tylis said, "I'm sorry, with the Maker as my witness, I swear I didn't know Jowan was a blood mage!"

Irving touched his head gingerly. "I know Tylis." He slowly rose to his feet. "But we have other problems now… namely you. Greagoir will either have _you_ made tranquil, or have you sent to Aeonar! I do not want that to happen."

Down on the floor, Greagoir groaned and started to move.

Tylis looked with terrified eyes at the Knight-Commander, then back to Irving. "What should I do?"

Irving thought for a moment, then said, "There was a Grey Warden here only a few weeks ago looking for new recruits, had you been a full mage at the time then I would have recommended you. As we speak, the Grey Wardens are with King Cailan and his army at Ostagar. Go to them Tylis, go now and tell them that you wish to join their ranks!"

Despite the situation, Tylis found himself saying, "But… First Enchanter, I don't even know what the Grey Wardens are! Will they even accept me!"

Greagoir's eyelids flickered for a moment but remained closed.

"Tylis! We don't have time for this! The Wardens are the greatest order of warriors in the history of Thedas, they have ended all four darkspawn blights, and without them Thedas would be nothing more than a darkspawn breeding ground!"

"But I don't even know how to get there!"

Greagoir's eyes opened, although it seemed as if he wasn't actually seeing anything.

Irving spoke faster. "Take the road south from here, when it forks at Redcliffe turn east, then south at the first major road. Now go!"

Tylis still hesitated.

"Go!" Irving yelled, and Tylis turned towards the door and ran as fast as he could.

* * *

"I ran." Tylis said, "I ran until I couldn't run anymore, then I walked, then I ran again. I was so scared the templars would overtake me and take me to Aeonar that I barely slept. I couldn't even eat until I got to Ostagar! Before I got there I found Eebon and Dune, did what I could for them, and you all know the rest of the story."

"Wow…" Alistair said, "I can understand why you wouldn't want to go back to the Tower."

"You…" Tylis said, somewhat confused. "You don't… think I… deserve to be arrested?"

Alistair shrugged, "Why should I? I'm not a templar anymore, and you're not a blood mage. You helped someone you thought was your friend, and he just happened to be a blood mage."

Tylis' respect for Alistair went up several notches. "Thank you. It really does mean a lot to me."

Morrigan snorted and said, "I have only one question, Tylis. If Jowan had told you that he was a blood mage from the start, would you really still have helped him?"

"Absolutely!" Tylis said without hesitation. "Jowan was my friend, or at least I thought he was. I wasn't upset that he was a blood mage, or that he attacked Irving and the templars. What upset me, was that he lied to me about it, when I asked him straight up if he was one or not! Friends don't lie to friends! Jowan got away, he's probably in Tevinter by now and on his way to becoming a magister! He got away, and who paid the price for all of this? Lily! An innocent girl who only helped the man she loved. Had that bastard Jowan not run away, then Lily might have been set free! She was _innocent_!" Tylis yelled, his emotions getting the better of him. Tylis finished his second beer and motioned for a third. "And that's why I don't want to go back to the Tower. You guys go on, I'll just stay right here… maybe have a few more beers, and I'll be here when you get back."

Morrigan laughed. "I must say, there is more to you than meets the eye, my little mage!" She smiled seductively.

Tylis blushed, then swallowed hard and said, "Go on! Go! I'll be right here."

The young mage reached for his beer again, Dharr motioned to Roaran, who snatched the drink before Tylis could reach it and guzzled it down. Dharr's face never changed, he'd taken in the whole story with his normal placid expression, his face stayed the same as he said, "Tylis, stop making excuses… You're coming with us!"

"But I-"

"Stop talking!" Dharr interrupted.

"But-"

"I said stop talking!" Dharr said firmly, his face still hadn't changed. "You are not a Mage of the Circle anymore! You are a Grey Warden, and not even the Knight Commander can exercise authority over you anymore! Now get your arse off of that barstool and let's go!"

"He's right." Alistair said. "You won't have to submit to Greagoir or any templar ever again. We Grey Wardens answer to no one. You can face them again without fear."

Not wanting to be outdone, Kylae said, "Come-on Tylis, we got mages to recruit!"

Tylis considered ordering another drink, but instead he slammed his fist down on the bar, then slid off the wooden stool and said, "Alright! Let's go put Greagoir in his place!"


	6. Cleansing the Circle

_Hello everyone. A few words before I commence with chapter 6 here. I went ahead and reduced the rating of the story to T, I don't think anything in this so far has warranted an M rating, although that might change in the future. I will give a warning if I feel a certain chapter needs to go up in rating. The title of this chapter is pretty self-explanatory. Hope you all enjoy it, thanks for reading!_

* * *

"That's strange," Tylis said as he stepped out of the boat and started towards the Tower, "I thought that idiot templar simpleton, Carroll, would have put up more of a fight."

Alistair rolled his eyes, "Who cares, let's go!"

The group made their way into the Tower to find the main room crowded with templars. The Wardens had to push their way through to the other side of the room where they found Knight Commander Greagoir issuing commands to his troops.

"Most of you are young," the elder templar was saying, "You've probably never seen an abomination or faced off against a blood mage. Yes, they are dangerous! Yes, they wield immense power! But remember that they both die like anything else! Do not fear them! Stand firm and-" Greagoir stopped and stared at the group of newcomers who had made their way through the crowd of templar knights. "Tylis?" He said in an unbelieving voice. "Is that you?"

"It most certainly is!" Tylis said, hoping that he sounded strong. "I am a Grey Warden now! And I've come to make sure the treaty the Circle of Magi signed is honored!"

Greagoir groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Of course... What better place for a traitor and fugitive to go than the Grey Wardens."

Tylis cringed and Dharr bumped him with an elbow. Tylis remembered himself and stood back up to Greagoir. "Disappointed you won't get to kill me, huh?

"This might come as a shock to you but I have never wanted the death of any mage. It is a final resort that I only use if said mage becomes too great a threat to themselves or those around them. If you remember correctly I had intended to have your blood mage friend sent to Aeonar." Greagoir's face saddened. "I am fully aware that Circle of Magi signed a treaty with your order, but in light of recent events, I'm afraid that just won't be possible. Two of your fellow Wardens have already came here seeking aid. I told them that the Circle is lost, and that the Right of Annulment is the only way to save it, but they did not listen! They insisted on entering! But they are gone now, and my reinforcements have arrived. We will sweep through the Tower and destroy all blood mages, abominations, and demons alike!"

Tylis' eyes snapped open wide. "Greagoir, you can't do this! Mages might still live! Isn't it your duty to protect them?"

"I don't doubt that mages still live. However the Tower has been overrun by blood mages, and I cannot allow them the chance to get away and spread their influence. I will give you the same offer I proposed to the other two Wardens, help us secure the Tower, and I will pledge myself and the templars under my command to your service."

"No!" Tylis yelled, "Greagoir please… I'm begging you! The Circle can still be saved, just give us a chance!"

Greagoir looked to his knights. They seemed eager to engage their enemies, and yet at the same time they begged their commander with their eyes to wait. Greagoir looked at the mage he'd once ordered arrested. "I will give you one hour, Tylis." He said, his voice deadly serious. "One hour, no more! After that, we templars are coming, any mage we find will put to the sword!"

"Understood!" Tylis said, "Open the doors, we're going!"

Tylis tried to balance speed and caution as he ran down the corridor, but it didn't work, speed won out. He didn't make it far however before coming to a stop, Alistair running into him from behind. Wandering vacantly around the room in front of them were perhaps a dozen child apprentices and four adult mages, one man, three women. Tylis recognized most of them, and was on semi-friendly terms with Keili, one of the women.

"Tylis?" Another of the women asked, "Is that really you?"

"Yes, it's me." Tylis answered, Tylis recognized her as Petra, he didn't exactly know her, but knew that she was one of the more gifted mages in the Tower, also the highest ranking mage in the room. "Petra, in Andraste's name, what is going on here? The templars are out in the main room with the Right of Annulment!"

"Oh no!" All the color drained from Petra's face. "Then we truly are lost!"

"Petra, get a hold of yourself!" Tylis said, grabbing her by the shoulders. "We have one last chance! Greagoir gave us one hour, that is all the time me and my friends have to clean out the Tower, and find the First Enchanter! Now take a deep breath and tell me what is going on. Extremely short version please."

Petra took Tylis' advise and said, "Uldred has gone mad! Apparently he'd been gathering blood mages and attacked the Circle! And as if that wasn't all enough, there are demons and abominations running rampant!"

That was about the last thing Tylis was expecting to hear, but he managed to keep his composure and say, "Did two of my friends come through here? A big guy and a Dalish Elf?"

Petra nodded. "Yes, they came with another woman and a qunari of all things! They went up through the Tower, said they were going to find Irving… Tylis… Wynne went with them! What if something happened to her? To all of them?"

Tylis didn't say it, but the same thing weighed heavily on his mind, the deadline that Greagoir had set weighed heavier. "We don't have the time to wait around and talk about that. Stay here with the children, or come with us. I leave it up to you." Tylis didn't wait for a response, and headed for the library, from there, the second floor, the other Wardens and Morrigan close behind.

Just as the group reached the second floor, one of the mages came after them, calling for them to stop.

It was Kylae who answered. "What is it mage? We don't have time for this!"

The mage answered, "My name is Kensha. I'm going with you, I want to help."

Tylis never stopped moving, "Then come on, we have to move!"

Alistair said to Kensha, "Why the sudden change of heart?"

Kensha looked at the floor and sighed deeply. "Your friends let me live, and they didn't have to."

Now Tylis stopped and looked at the mage. "What do you mean… they _let_ you live?"

The mage sighed. "I'll try to keep this as short as I can, although it will probably still be a long story…"

* * *

Endrin slowly peered through the doorway into the next room. There were three mages arguing about something, it sounded like they were arguing over whether to stay in the Tower and continue with whatever murderous scheme had taken place, or to take as many supplies as they could carry and make a run for it, away from the Tower. Endrin ducked back away from the door, she pointed and held up three fingers. Eebon nodded and readied his greatsword, Endrin likewise drew her dar'misaan. Eebon nodded again and charged through the doorway.

At the same moment Eebon cleared the threshold, an abomination materialized near the three blood mages, two of them began casting spells at the abomination, the third turned towards Eebon just in time to see a greatsword flying towards his face.

Endrin moved in, spinning between the two remaining mages, she brought her dar'misaan down into the base of the abomination's neck. Such a blow would have instantly killed a human, but Endrin found that abominations proved to be far more resilient, and the abomination grabbed the bade with its bare hand and tore it from Endrin's grip then threw it away, the abomination held out its other hand conjured a bolt of lightning which hit Endrin in the midsection and set her flying into a wall. Endrin's body fell to the floor where she lay unmoving.

"Ebost issala, bas saarebas!" Sten yelled, his greatsword flashed, taking off the head of one of the two remaining mages.

The last mage touched her forehead and waves of energy pulsed out of her and threw Eebon, Sten, and the abomination off their feet. Eebon and Sten were both too stunned from the blow to rise, but the abomination was stronger and immediately started to rise. Leliana had been farther away from the mage, and was unaffected by the telekinetic blast, readying her dagger, Leliana made a quick decision of which target to throw it at, and hurled the dagger at the abomination. The dagger buried itself in the abomination's head, directly between the eyes and it toppled over backwards and didn't move.

The blood mage looked from one enemy to another, her gaze came to rest on Eebon and she held both hands towards him, palms extended out.

Eebon had just pushed himself up to his hands and knees when the spell hit him. He felt his body go rigid, and he screamed in pain, it felt like his blood was boiling inside his veins. Only a second later, Eebon felt his body beginning to move seeming on its own, and he felt himself turning towards Sten, who had only started to rise, and he lifted his sword. Digging deeper into his pool of rage, Eebon discovered that berserker rage went deeper than he had thought, and soon his own fury had overpowered the blood mage's magic. Eebon turned back to face the mage in time to see the expression on her face change from smug, to surprised, to horrified as Eebon lunged forward, wildly swinging his greatsword. The mage jumped backwards and the blow that should have cut her in half only cut across her stomach, but it was still enough to open her body.

With the fighting over, Eebon's battle rage began to dissipate, he felt somewhat drained. He was beginning to learn that this exhausted feeling was the consequence of rage fueled episodes. Eebon looked back to where Endrin's unmoving body was, she was still unconscious, but even from where he stood he could see that she was breathing.

"Wynne!" Eebon called, "Endrin is hurt, see what you can do."

The elder mage knelt by Endrin's side, she reached out with her magic to examine the young elf hunter. "Cracked skull." Wynne muttered only loud enough to be heard. "Probably from when she hit the wall." The blue-white light came from her hands once more, closing Endrin's grievous wound. Endrin opened her eyes and groaned.

"Are you alright?" Eebon called.

Endrin slowly pushed herself to her feet and groaned louder as she reached behind her head to touch where the wound had been. "Ma serannas, Wynne." Endrin said, then looked to Eebon. "I'll live if that's what you mean. My head still feels like it's going to split open."

Sten picked up Endrin's dar'misaan from where it lay and closely analyzed the blade before handing it back to its owner. "Your sword, Warden. It is a good blade. Well forged and well cared for."

"Ma serannas." Endrin said and raised an eyebrow at Sten. _Very unusual comment._ On the ground, Endrin saw the mage's eyes flutter. "Eebon…" She pointed, "That bothersome blood mage is still alive."

Eebon growled and hoisted his greatsword over his head, tip pointing down.

"Please, please don't kill me!" The mage said.

Eebon lowered his blade, more out of surprise that the mage would even bother to ask than any other reason. "Take a look around you!" Eebon said, "The people here… mages, templars, even children! Do you think any of them wanted to die? Just give me one good reason why I should spare you."

"I-I never wanted all this death and destruction. I just wanted to be free. That's what Uldred promised us, freedom! Freedom from the Circle, and from the chantry's oppressive grasp."

"You never wanted this? But you turned to blood magic?!" Eebon looked to his companions. "Does that make sense to any of you?"

Wynne rubbed the bridge of her nose. Endrin looked completely lost, it was a close match between herself and Sten as to which knew the least about magic. Only Sten spoke, "This bas saarebas does not deserve to live. End its life now, Warden!"

"No, please!" The mage pleaded, "All I want is my life. If you let me live, I'll… I'll dedicate my life to repentance. I'll go the chantry, I swear! Please, let me live."

Eebon looked at Sten and saw the quiet fire burning behind his eyes. Eebon said, "What do the rest of you think?"

Leliana spoke first. "I say give her a chance. She wants to atone for what she has done," Leliana fixed Sten with her gaze as she said, "Everyone should deserve a chance to right their wrongs."

Sten muttered something under his breath, no else could understand what he said, or even what language it was in.

"The situation is too dangerous. There is too much at stake." Wynne spoke up, "We cannot afford to let these blood mages go simply because one says she wishes to atone. People lie, and we cannot afford to take chances right now."

"And you, Endrin?" Eebon's eyes drifted to his fellow Warden.

The Dalish touched the back of her head again, still expecting to find fresh blood. "I have the worst headache of my life, and it's making it very hard for me to think about anything else!" She touched her head and inspected her hand again. "But I agree with Leliana."

Eebon knelt by the mage's side. "You truly wish to seek redemption?"

"I do."

"Wynne, heal her." Eebon commanded.

"Are you sure this is the best course of action?" Wynne asked.

"No. But it's what I've decided. Now heal her." Eebon said again, and Wynne finally complied. Eebon spoke to the mage again. "What is your name, mage?"

"Kensha."

"Alright Kensha. Go back to the first floor. You'll find a group of mages down there. Do not tell them that you are a blood mage, or what happened here. If they ask, then tell them that when this whole thing started, that you hid and that you stayed hidden until we came and found you."

"But… I… the templars… I-"

"Shut up!" Eebon said, "In a short time, the Circle of Magi will be called to aid the Grey Wardens against the darkspawn. Once that happens, you will answer the call and aid us. In doing so, you will earn your atonement. You will do this, or I will kill you here and now!"

Kensha stood up and took her staff once more. "Thank you." She said, "You will not regret it."

Eebon didn't respond, he only stood and continued his bloody journey through the tower. Sten and Wynne close behind him, Leliana lingered for a moment, then turned to go as well. Endrin touched her head for the last time an glared at Kensha. "Do you have any idea how much my head hurts!" Then her mischievous smile came back. "See you on the front lines!"

* * *

By the time Kensha had finished her story, Morrigan was laughing hard. "Oh, 'tis priceless!" She said. "The much feared and hated blood mage is defeated by your Grey Warden friends, then has a sudden attack of conscience, and is spared her execution, only to fall in with _more_ Grey Wardens and assist them on their quest to kill her former compatriots!"

Kensha looked down at her feet. Everyone else was staring at Morrigan. Alistair said what was on all of their minds. "There's something wrong with you, Morrigan!"

The group had reached the stairs that would take them to the third floor. They had run into lone mages here and there who had managed to avoid the slaughter by hiding. Alistair had often stressed his opinion that they could be blood mages, but short of the mages in question confessing, or actually using blood magic, there was no way to tell. Like Eebon before him, Tylis had told the mages they encountered to go back downstairs, some did, others refused and chose to stay hidden. Other than the odd mage though, everything they encountered was already dead. Templars, mages, abominations, and even the occasional demon, all dead.

All that changed however on the fourth floor. Almost as soon as the group came up the stairs they were attacked by four templars and two blood mages, presumably controlling the templars.

Tylis, Morrigan, and Kensha all began preparing spells. One of the charmed templars however raised a gauntleted hand and pointed two fingers at the mages, and they found they were unable to cast spells, the magic drained from their bodies.

"Damnation!" Morrigan yelled, then the fighters sprang into action.

Most humans were unused to fighting someone half their size. It was a lesson that Dharr and Roaran were quickly learning and using to their full advantage. Dharr easily blocked a templar sword on his shield, then swung his axe low, hitting the templar to the side of the knee where the armor was jointed. When the templar hit the ground, Dharr brought an armored boot down on his relatively unprotected throat, then brought the rim of his shield down onto the templar's throat for good measure.

Roaran blocked a longsword on the haft of his axe, then the follow up shield bash on his axe head. The templar blocked Roaran's vertical swing on his shield, but not the butt of the haft as Roaran swung it into his manhood.

The blood mages began casting their own spells, but like their entranced templars did before, Alistair nullified their magic. One of the mages looked up at Alistair in surprise. "You're a templar!"

Alistair smirked, "You could say that."

The blood mage's horrified eyes moved from Alistair to Kylae, who ducked under a templar's greatsword, then around Roaran, who was in the process of pulling his axe out of a templar's exposed head. "Oh shit!" The mage yelled as Kylae spun again, maneuvering her way between the two blood mages and sliding a dagger across each of their throats.

Alistair raised his sword to take another swing at the templar he'd been fighting, but the templar jumped back and raised one hand in surrender. "Wait!" He his muffled scream came through thick helmet, and Alistair stopped his attack. The templar said, "They… They were controlling us! My body is my own again! Don't kill me!"

"We're not going to kill you." Alistair said, he glanced around quickly, this was the last templar still breathing. "I'm sorry, knight. I'm sorry about your comrades. We had no choice."

The templar didn't answer. His greatsword clattered to the ground, his gauntlets soon followed, as did his helmet to reveal an older man whose grey eyes matched his hair. Those same eyes soon welled with tears.

Tylis looked at the man more closely, he looked familiar. "Ser Kessel? I thought you had retired to Val Royeaux."

"Tylis…" Tears now fell freely down his face. "I should have… But I thought the Maker wanted me to stay here and serve."

"Come with us!" Tylis said. "Help us save the Circle!"

"I'm sorry." The older templar shook his head. "I cannot. The things I've seen. The things I've done. The things I've been forced to do. I find I am not able to lift my sword anymore. Leave me Tylis, I will remain here and pray for the souls of my fallen brother knights. Go… save as many lives as you can. Maker watch over you and hold you. Always."

"And may he watch over you as well." Tylis said, then looked to his friends, "Come on! We don't have long!"

Kylae glanced at Alistair as the left the room. "Nice work stopping their magic, Alistair."

Alistair's head snapped to the right and he stared at Kylae, this was the first time she'd spoken to him that didn't involve her yelling at him or calling him an idiot. "Oh! Well, thank you Kylae. You dispatched them quite nicely yourself."

Once more they found the corridors and rooms of the fourth floor littered with dead bodies. With the fourth floor being the templar's quarters, a good number of the corpses belonged to the heavily armored men. The Wardens were relieved to find a good number of the deceased were also abominations and demons, which they took as good sign that Eebon and Endrin were still alive.

"_Whoa!_" Roaran said as he skidded to a stop and grabbed his head. "What in a dung shaft was that?!"

"What is it?" Alistair asked.

"Well I was fine until about three steps ago, and then-" He yawned, "And now I just want-" another yawn, "To take a nap."

Kensha blinked heavily and said, "Oh no…"

"What is it?" Alistair asked again.

Kensha shook her head rapidly and said, "It's a… sloth… demon." Kensha slapped herself hard across the face. "And it knows that… we're here." She slapped herself again. "I can… help, but it… Don't… kill… me." She looked to Kylae. "Give me… your dagger."

Kylae handed it over without question. She was so tired that she probably wasn't even aware she'd just gave her weapon to a blood mage.

Taking the dagger, Kensha slashed at her own palm, but the extreme fatigue they were all feeling caused her to miss and she cut so deep into two fingers that she nearly severed them. Immediately, the feeling of exhaustion left them all. Kensha pointed to a door that led the center room of the Tower. "It's in there. I can sense it. But… I don't think I'll be able to help you fight this one. It's taking everything I got just to hold off this damn demon's aura."

Tylis nodded, and held out a hand, healing Kensha's own hand. "Dharr, what's the plan?"

Dharr shrugged. "None of us know what exactly what is behind that door, so we'll just do what we always do. Me and Alistair will lead the way, Roaran and Kylae follow, Tylis and Morrigan bring up the rear and try to bombard whatever is in there with your spells."

None of them could have anticipated what they would find. Spread across the room were Endrin, Eebon, Dune, Wynne, a huge qunari, and a red haired girl. In the center of the room stood an abomination, eyes burning with a hatred of everything other than itself. The abomination was surrounded by at least a dozen walking corpses.

"For the Grey Wardens!" Alistair yelled, and he charged the corpses, Dharr at his side. The two warriors hurled themselves into the fray. The walking dead had no weapons and very little armor, therefore provided very little threat to the Wardens, although they did prevent anyone from reaching Sloth, who sent wave aver wave of sleep spells at them.

Sloth's spells caused little or no physical damage, instead they caused fresh waves of exhaustion, vertigo, and nausea. Soon only Alistair was the only one still on his feet, his templar training helped to shield his mind from the demonic magic, but he was wavering badly. "Sleep." Sloth's voice drifted slowly through the air. "Why won't you just sleep?"

"Because… I have to… kill you… demon!"

"Pathetic mortal! I will feast on you!"

Alistair reached into his final reserves of strength. "Kensha!" He yelled, "Put some more juice into it!"

Out in the corridor, Kensha screamed, but at the same time Sloth staggered backwards as if it had been struck. Alistair on the other hand seemed to regain his strength, and he ran forward, slamming his shield into Sloth's face, he spun around and slashed his sword into the demon's side, then he stabbed his blade into its chest. Sloth groaned and started to sink down, Alistair hammered it in the face with his shield again, and again, then hacked his longsword down into its neck.

"Don't… fight me." Sloth groaned. "I'm… so… tired."

Alistair felt the last waves of fatigue fade away, and his companions all started to rise to their feet, yawning and shaking themselves awake again. Eebon, Endrin, and their companions however remained where they were, still fast asleep on the floor.

"What's going on?" Kylae asked. "Why aren't they waking up."

Kensha stumbled through the open doorway. Tylis looked at her and winced, she looked terrible. Apparently when Alistair had asked her try harder she had pushed herself a bit too far, she was bleeding from the eyes and ears. "They've… been out for… too long. You didn't kill Sloth… only banished it back… to the Fade."

Kylae seemed to deflate at the news. "So there's no way to bring them back?"

"There is… one way. But, I… don't know if… I'll survive it."

"No!" Tylis said, "We can find another way! We've come this far, we can't lose you now!"

"Maybe you can… but it would take too long to find one… I need to reconcile what I've done… This is how I can… repay your friend… for his mercy." Kensha reached up and touched the blood coming from her eyes then pointed her bloodied fingertips at the prone figures around the room. "Wake up." She said weakly.

Endrin's eyes shot open and she sat up. "Am I still dreaming?"

Eebon found his sword laying close by his hand where he had dropped it, and quickly picked it up. "I don't think so Endrin. I know because I'm hurting again." Dune bounded to where his master was seated and barked happily, then tackled him and began licking his face.

Rising to her feet, Endrin took up her bow and touched quiver of arrows on her back to ensure they were still there, then she looked around and seemed to notice her old companions standing around the room. "Eebon…" She said, her voice reflecting the shock she felt. "_Eebon!_"

"What?" Eebon asked, looking up from his dog.

"I think we're sharing a dream now… They're dead right?"

Eebon finally managed to push Dune away from his face. "Kylae? Is that really you? And Alistair? How is that possible?"

"What do you mean, how are we still alive?" Kylae said, almost stumbling over her own words with excitement. "How are you still alive?"

Tylis found that he had to interrupt. "Excuse me! As much as I hate to break this up, we have _maybe_ twenty minutes before Greagoir and his templars attack! Let's go, come on!" He turned around to leave. "Where is Kensha?" The blood mage was gone.

"Kensha?" Wynne said in an unbelieving voice. "You brought that blood mage with you?"

"She was the one who broke Sloth's spell over you." Tylis countered. "None of you would have come back if not for her. Now, unless there are any more irrelevant questions, _let's go!_"

Once more, Tylis led the way. The way was mostly clear, at one time they ran into a small group of walking dead, and Tylis fried them with a blast of white-hot flames. Two abominations tried to block their path, Eebon and Alistair had ran forward to meet them, but Endrin beat them to it, putting an arrow through an eye of each.

Alistair stopped and turned to stare at Endrin. "How do you do that?" He asked.

"Well…" Endrin said, not able to help the smug smile that crept over her face. "Like I told Eebon. I was my clan's best hunter."

Tylis tried not to show his own amazement. He pointed to the door at the end of corridor and said, "That's the last room before we get the Harrowing Chamber. They are the only two rooms we haven't cleared out yet, so Uldred and Irving must be in either one and the other. Oh Maker, I hope Irving is still alive!"

"Ready?" Dharr asked, taking his usual place at the front of the group. Dharr ran forward and kicked the door open, putting his full weight behind it. It was almost disappointing when they found the room deserted, except for a lone templar who was trapped inside some kind of magic barrier. The templar was kneeling and appeared to be in prayer.

"You, templar!" Tylis demanded, he recognized the man but couldn't remember his name. "Where's Irving?"

"Get away from me!" The templar yelled, "Filthy blood mages! You might have taken the others… but you will not take me! I will not break!"

"Snap out of it!" Tylis yelled, "We're not blood mages! Now tell me where Irving is, is he even still alive!"

"Maker preserve me! You will not break me, I will never submit!"

Tylis groaned. "I really don't think we're going to get anything out of him. Come on guys. There's only room left anyway."

The Wardens and their companions left the disturbed templar where he knelt. This time Tylis took the lead as they moved up the last flight of stairs. Behind them, the imprisoned templar was still shouting for the blood mages to leave him alone.

* * *

The sight that awaited them was one of the most horrifying scenes that any of them had ever seen. In the center of the room were Irving and Uldred. Irving on his knees, and Uldred, a tall bad man with a hawk nose standing over him, a look of smugness pasted over Uldred's face. Surprisingly there were no blood mages in the chamber, but there were maybe fifteen abominations standing in a ring around the two mages.

Irving screamed as electricity shot from Uldred's fingers, he screamed until there was no air left in his lungs and then he collapsed.

Uldred stepped forward and inspected his victim. "Still alive?" Uldred asked, "I can see that you are. Accept it Irving! Accept it and the pain will finally stop. Why do you deny the power I offer?"

"Just kill me Uldred." Irving groaned, "It will save us both time. And I will _never_ submit!"

"Irving, my patience is running thin! If you-"

"Uldred!" Tylis yelled, and the bald mage turned and looked at Tylis. The younger mage however had nothing else to say and thrust his staff forward, a large fireball shot from the staff and hit Uldred in the chest, throwing him back several feet.

Uldred laughed as he rose to his feet again. "Impressive little mage." He chuckled again. "But far from good enough. You know… I could offer you so much more than you are now."

"Like these new friends you have?" Tylis motioned to the abominations.

"It is merely the next step. And there will be more to come. Irving will yield eventually. Come quietly little mage, come and join me!"

"Never!" Tylis yelled. His mentor, Leorah had always told him that he was one of the best mages she had ever seen when it came to entropy. He hoped that she hadn't been exaggerating as he cast his spell. Uldred fell to knees and started clawing at his own face so vigorously that he drew blood. "Wynne, Morrigan, you two are with me! We're taking this bastard down! The rest of you, keep the abominations away from us!"

Uldred finished pulling at his own face and glared at Tylis. "I rescind my offer!" He yelled, and before Tylis or either one of the other mages could cast another spell, Uldred was gone. There was a bright flash of light and something that looked like white smoke rose from the floor. Where Uldred had been standing was now a massive, fifteen foot tall demon covered in a purple hued armor-like skin, and covered in spikes. One of the more awkward things of the demon was its lack of eyes, the only feature on its face that might have been akin to eyes were small holes over the front of its face, although their exact purpose was completely unknown.

"It's a pride demon." Wynne breathed the words like a curse.

"Kill it!" Tylis yelled, and cast a spell at the demon that was he was intended to cause feelings of extreme vertigo and nausea, although when it was cast on Uldred he barely staggered for a second.

Morrigan finished preparing her own spell and released a blast of cold similar to the one that Tylis had cast at the ogre in the Tower of Ishal. Uldred also acted similarly to the ogre and only slowed for a moment. Uldred in the meantime barreled towards the three mages and swatted at them with an almost wing-like forearm, which sent Morrigan and Tylis flying, Morrigan was lucky enough to land on her feet with almost cat-like grace, Tylis landed hard on his side, but managed to get back to his feet without too much difficulty. Uldred raised his other arm and brought it down at Wynne, the elder mage raised her staff in both hands and erected a shield and even with all the demon's immense strength could not break through it, but with the second strike shattered the shield. Although the demon never made contact with Wynne, when the shield broke, the shock of it threw Wynne to the floor where she lay, stunned. The demon then turned its attention to Morrigan.

The demon reached out a hand the size of a wheelbarrow and cast a spell. What the desired effect of the spell was would remain something none of them would ever figure out. Morrigan reached out with her scorched wooden staff, somehow absorbing the spell. The energy she drained from it restored the magic that the templar had drained earlier and more. "Try harder!" Morrigan shouted mockingly, and retaliated with a blast of lightning, however it only ricocheted off the demon's all but impenetrable hide, and the demon only snorted as it swiped a wing-like arm at Morrigan. The daughter of Flemeth had been well trained and leapt twelve feet into the air, her body rapidly shrank and changed into the body of hawk which soared over the demon and landed behind it, changing back into her true form. Morrigan cast an ice spell, not directly at the demon, but instead at the floor around its feet, the demon took a step towards Morrigan and slipped, falling heavily on its front side.

All around the circular room, the battle raged on. The fighters had significantly better luck with the abominations. Eebon cut an abomination's head off and looked around the room for another opponent. Aside from the pride demon itself, there was only one abomination left, shot through with so many arrows from Endrin's bow that it looked like an oversized pin cushion. The horror slumped to the floor, too exhausted to continue the fight. Endrin drew her dar'misaan and drove it through the abomination's chest. On the other side of the room, Roaran and Dharr charged the demon, only to be smacked into a wall by a massive hand. Sten fared no better in his own charge.

_This isn't working!_ Tylis silently lamented. _This demon is just too powerful!_ Tylis saw Eebon attempt to push himself to his feet, only to crash back down to the floor again, both his legs were broken. Roaran went down next, crushed between a demon fist and the floor. For some reason, Tylis kept thinking back to one of Leorah's lectures. Something about how everything had an opposite: life and death, water and fire, primal magic and spirit, creation and entropy, and how when these opposites met, the result was always less than pleasant. _Excuse me, Leorah, but that's hardly helpful right now._

He could just imagine Leorah pushing a stray lock of hair out of her field of vision to fix him with her dark eyes. _Are you sure about that, Tylis?_

Tylis stopped his attack, just as the demon snatched up Leliana in a massive hand, but the red haired woman plunged a dagger between its fingers where the armor-like flesh gave way to soft skin, the demon bellowed and dropped her. Suddenly the answer came to him. _Of course! Thank you Leorah!_

Tylis yelled, "Wynne!" And the senior mage turned to look at the younger man. "On three, petrify this thing!" Wynne raised an eyebrow, but also nodded her consent. "One! Two! Three!" On Tylis' final cue, both mages poured every ounce of magic they could muster into the spell. It worked, the demon stopped in mid swing, it's massive body turned to stone, although Tylis knew that this reprieve would only last a few seconds at most, and if the next two phases of his plan didn't work, then they were all likely going to die.

"Morrigan, get ready to freeze this demon, but wait for my command!" He looked back to Wynne, "Burn it now!" Again, the Grey Warden mage and Circle Mage poured everything they had into the spell, white hot streams of fire shot from Tylis' staff and outstretched hand, Wynne spread her arms wide as she unleashed her own fire spell, and the floor underneath the demon exploded as the full fury of the spell was unleashed. When the flames cleared, the demon was revealed standing exactly as it had been before, locked in a prison of stone, only now it was glowing from the intense heat it had been forced to endure.

Two phases down, one left. All their hopes now rested on Morrigan, as Tylis and Wynne were both too drained to be of any more use. Tylis shook his head, trying to shake off the fog of weariness that was settling over his mind. "Now Morrigan!" He yelled as loud as his voice would allow. "Freeze it!"

Now Morrigan understood what Tylis had planned. She smiled in spite of herself. "Very good, little mage!" She muttered as she unleashed the potent spell.

The demon, now which had been radiating with intense heat was now covered in a layer of ice several inches thick, but nothing else happened. "It's not dead!" Tylis yelled, terrified that it still lived, and horrified that his plan hadn't worked. Ice shattered as the spell of petrification started to wear off. "It's not dead!" Tylis yelled again, but no sooner had the words left his mouth than the demon of pride exploded into hundreds of pieces, some flesh, some stone, some half-way in-between.

Tylis' mood changed instantly. The look of terror on his face instantly giving way to elation, he thrust his fist into the air and screamed out of sheer joy. This must have been what it felt like to win a battle. A sensation he had never felt before flooded through his body, he found it altogether pleasing. Then he remembered the deadline.

"Endrin!" Tylis yelled, "Are you hurt? Can you still run?"

"Of course."

"Get back to the first floor, _now!_ Tell Greagoir that the Tower is secure, we have the First Enchanter and are bringing him down now! _Do not_ let him commence with the annulment!"

"One my way!" Endrin acknowledged, and left the room at a dead run. "Hey, get my arrows!" She called back as she sped down the stairs.

* * *

Irving was leaning heavily on Tylis as the group approached the room containing the surviving mages and children. None of them would ever forget the sight that awaited them. The mages on one side of the room, some cowering in fear, some crouched and ready for battle, their staffs leveled at the small army of templars who stood on the opposite side of the room, weapons drawn. And standing between them was Endrin, her last arrow notched to her bowstring and pulled back, ready to fire. Endrin shouted, "The first shemlen to take one step towards these mages gets an arrow through the eye! Believe me, I can make the shot!"

"Stand down woman!" Greagoir said, taking his own life in his hands as he stepped forward. "You have failed to deliver the First Enchanter, and I have delayed my duty as long as I can. The Circle must now be cleansed."

"What is it with you thickheaded shemlen? I've already told you that we have Irving, he's coming down now! Now just wait a few more minutes!" Endrin snarled, "Seth'lin shemlen! Ma emma harel!" _Thin blooded quick children! You should fear me!_

Greagoir pulled his helmet down over his head. "Knights! Prepare for battle!" He ordered.

"Stand down Greagoir." Irving said, his voice strangely peaceful. "It is done. These brave heroes have saved us all."

"Irving? Is that really you?"

The old mage nodded. "It is indeed, old friend. You have my assurances, that the Tower is once again safe."

Greagoir pulled off his helmet and let it fall to floor. "Thank the Maker." He breathed. "Knights. Stand down. The Right of Annulment is no longer needed."

The templars immediately put their weapons away. Their faces were concealed behind heavy battle helms, but from the way the moved, they seemed to be every bit as relieved as the mages on the other side of the room.

Tylis found he couldn't hold it in anymore. Between finding Eebon and Endrin alive, defeating a pride demon of vast power, saving the Circle of Magi from certain destruction, and just to top it all off, fulfilling the ancient treaty, the feeling of euphoria had become too much for the young mage to hold in anymore. Tylis threw back his head and started laughing. He laughed so hard that he dropped his staff to the floor and all but collapsed against the wall behind him, laughing uncontrollably.

Mages quickly moved away from Greagoir as he strode across the room, coming to a halt in front of Eebon, who was standing gingerly on his recently healed legs. Greagoir said, "In addition to the aid of the Circle, I believe that we have an item down in the repository that might serve as a suitable reward. Follow me if you will."


	7. Day Off

_Hello again everyone, thanks for sticking with me. Let me just say now, this is by far the longest story I've ever written, I really have no idea how I've kept it up so long, but I just hope that my inspiration holds out long enough to finish it. On that note, I've only published about half of what I've written so far. I'm so to publish because I'm a perfectionist who proofreads his stuff about three times first, and I tend to go back and change things, and if I've already published it, then it's a real pain to go back and fix it._

_In response to JordanMathias comment about how I switched the personalities from how Tabris and Mahariel are usually written... yep, I did that on purpose. When I write I try to break as many clichés as I possibly can. Also this is the way that makes the most sense to me, as Mahariel lived in isolation her entire life, and has only seen humans maybe two or three times at most, whereas Tabris grew up under the heel of humans and has been kicked around by them her whole life... I really talk too much. Here's chapter 7 for your reading pleasure. Enjoy!_

* * *

'_Yusaris,_' Eebon thought silently, '_I hold the legendary blade, Yusaris, in my hands!_' He had barely been able to tear his eyes away from the massive blade since receiving it from Knight-Commander Greagoir only a few hours ago. If the blade's legendary history were to be believed, then it had been recovered from the lair of dragon by another legendary figure, Dane, and used to kill the dragon. It had also slain werewolves and been carried in several large scale wars and hundreds of smaller ones. And now Eebon held it.

He inspected it for the thousandth time since receiving it. The haft was longer than his forearm and looked to be made of bronze, the upper half of the handle was covered in dull serrations to improve the wielder's grip, the handguard jutting straight out to the sides and ending in spikes sharp enough to open a man's skin and spill whatever was inside. The blade itself was made of a metal that Eebon could not place. At first he had thought it was mere steel, but that was quickly proven false, the weapon was too strong and too light to be steel, and was the wrong color to be red steel silverite. The color of the blade looked like steel that had been clouded over, while the edges, sharper than any other weapon Eebon had ever seen, were mirror reflective. On one side of the blade, near the haft, were the words 'You are my mirror', and on the opposite side, 'Reflect'. Eebon had no idea what that was supposed to mean. On first holding the blade, Eebon had run his thumb across the edge to test the sharpness, and had promptly cut his thumb, he had not made the same mistake twice.

After leaving the Tower, it was quickly decided that a day of rest was in order. The only one to object was Sten, which had hardly surprised Eebon and Endrin. The group had chosen to camp just out of distance of the tavern and small community that supplied the Tower. Some of the Wardens and their companions had decided to rent out rooms above the tavern for the night, and sleep in a real bed with a real roof over their head. Others had chosen to instead pitch their tents and spend the day in their camp, it had mostly been Endrin and Morrigan's idea.

Almost immediately the group had scattered to carry out their own desires. Most of them had went to The Spoiled Princess for a few drinks and a hot meal. Endrin had taken up her bow and claimed she was going into the woods to hunt. Eebon had rented a room, but had hardly spent any time in it at all before coming back out to the camp, by the time Eebon came back to the campsite only Morrigan remained. Eebon still hadn't actually met the witch, although Endrin had briefly mentioned meeting her and someone called Asha'bellanar, who Endrin said was Morrigan's mother. Eebon figured Asha'bellanar was an elven word or some sort or another, and Endrin spoke of her as some sort of mythic figure.

"Endrin tells me that it was you and your mother who gave us the Grey Warden treaties."

"Yes, 'twas." Morrigan said.

"In that case, you have my thanks."

Morrigan nodded and said nothing.

"She also said that your mother is Asha'bellanar. Although I'm guessing she's not an elf."

Morrigan chuckled quietly, "No she isn't. That is what the Dalish call her. It means 'Woman of Many Years'. My mother has had many names over the centuries, however the name she is most frequently referred to as is 'Flemeth'."

Eebon's eyes shot open. "The same Flemeth from the legend?"

"Oh, so you've heard the legend? Yes, she is the same, although the legend is largely fiction. It does make for a pleasant tale though. Why do you ask?"

"The part of the legend where Flemeth killed Bann Conobar Elstan. Is that true?"

Morrigan nodded, "Oh, most definitely. Tis her favorite part of the tale, I think."

Eebon laughed hard. "Well isn't that an interesting coincidence?"

"What?"

Eebon couldn't help another laugh. "Conobar died without an heir, and he was the last of the Elstan line, the ruling family of Highever. At that time Highever was only a minor part of the much larger Bannorn of Amaranthine. I suppose it's hardly surprising that Conobar's Captain of the Guard, one Sarim Cousland took control of Highever… however, soon after she took control, she declared Highever independent."

Morrigan's eyes widened slightly in interest. "Really? I can hardly imagine the lord of Amaranthine was pleased."

"No he wasn't. He quickly declared war on Highever. The war lasted for thirty years, and when it was finally over, Highever stood victorious over Amaranthine, which had lost the majority of its southwestern lands. Highever only continued to grow after that, with the Couslands in control of it."

"An interesting story, Eebon, but still I fail to see any coincidence to any of this."

"My full name is Eebon Cousland."

Morrigan smiled oddly. "You're right, that is an interesting coincidence."

"I suppose my family owes your own a debt!" Eebon laughed again with amusement, then his face hardened and his amusement vanished. "Excuse me." He said, and he walked into the nearby woods.

* * *

Endrin slowly walked along the edge of the lake. She had constantly been on the move for over a month now. Today was the first day since she'd been forced to leave her clan that she'd had any time at all to herself. However it seemed that her time alone wasn't meant to last for very long. She found Alistair sitting on the edge of the lake with his bare feet in the water. Endrin considered leaving him and continuing on with her solitary walk, but Alistair looked so sad, much the same way that Endrin felt. Almost before Endrin realized it, she had tugged off her finely crafted leather boots and was taking a seat next to Alistair.

The man nearly jumped when he noticed Endrin approach. "Oh, Endrin… It's you."

Endrin cocked an eyebrow. "You were expecting someone else?"

"No, it's just that you startled me. I didn't hear you coming."

The eyebrow stayed raised above the other, "Really? I wasn't being quiet."

"I guess I was just thinking harder than usual."

"Well don't hurt yourself." Endrin said.

Alistair looked again at Endrin, not sure if it was an insult or a joke, for the past few days he'd taken numerous verbal jabs from both Morrigan and Kylae, as well and a decent number from Roaran, although the dwarf's tended to be more humorous and less malicious. Endrin however was smiling, and Alistair found that he couldn't help but smile back. "Good one!" He said.

"I thought so." Endrin's smile disappeared when she saw the look on his face. "Are you okay?"

"It's just… I can't stop thinking about Ostagar, and losing Duncan."

"Do you want to talk about it? It might help."

Alistair brightened marginally. "You don't have to listen to me whine. I know you didn't know Duncan nearly as well as I did. In fact I don't think you even liked him."

Endrin managed to avoid the look of disdain that she felt. "No. But I know he was important to you."

"If I had been there," Alistair started, "Maybe I could have done something… maybe I could have protected him!"

"Maybe you could have. But I think more than likely you would have only died beside him."

"You don't know that!" Alistair said, a bit sharply.

Endrin put a hand on his shoulder. "Yes I do." She said softly. "Alistair… I was there. There was nothing you could have done."

"Then how did you get away?"

"I ran." Endrin grimaced.

Alistair flared, "And you just left him to die!"

"Alistair!" Endrin pleaded, "Don't be like that. I didn't want to leave him, I wanted to stay and fight! So did Eebon. He told us to go, he told us to leave him, and we still wanted to stay and fight! Alistair, he ordered us to leave!"

"He did?" Alistair asked.

"Yes."

The two of them sat in silence for a few minutes before Alistair pulled his feet out of the water and began pulling on his boots again, Endrin followed suit. "It's just that…" Alistair said, "I don't have anything of his. I don't have anything to remember him by. He was like a father to me, and I don't have anything."

"I'm sorry Alistair." Endrin offered, "And I do know how you feel. You see… I lost someone too. I lost a brother.

"How do you handle it? How do you live with it? You… you just keep going. If you hadn't told me just now, I never would have been able to guess."

Endrin sighed. "I remember him how he was in life. I think of the times we had together. But I also know that he wouldn't want me to be sulking over his loss."

"I could try to do that, I suppose. But it won't be easy."

"It never is."

"When this is over I'd like to have a proper funeral for Duncan, or maybe put up a memorial of some kind for him. I don't know if he had any family, but he did say that he came from Highever. That would be a good place to start… Come to think of it, Eebon was a noble of Highever before he became a Warden, maybe he could help."

"You could always ask him." Endrin was happy to see that Alistair was finally starting to brighten.

Alistair picked up his sword and shield from where he'd set them and put them both across his back once more. "Elves don't cremate their dead, do they? What do you do exactly?"

"We bury them and plant a tree over their grave."

"That's beautiful…" Alistair said, finally managing a smile. "Life, springing from death." He started walking in the direction of the tavern, Endrin followed. "Endrin," He said, "Thank you."

"For what?" The elf asked.

"For listening to me. And for helping me through this."

Endrin laid a hand on his shoulder again. "You're my friend Alistair, I'm happy to listen to you, and more than happy to help."

Alistair smiled, he'd had so few friends in his life, and up until then he wasn't sure how Endrin had felt about him. Although now he was very happy to know that there was at least one person in the world he could count on.

Endrin looked up at Alistair and her mischievous smile flashed across her face once more. "And it's not your fault you were born a human!"

"Hey!" Alistair said, feigning hurt.

* * *

Despite the fact that most of the group had taken rooms at The Spoiled Princess, they all ended up back at the camp that evening, even Eebon, who had been absent the entire day. The first issue to come up had been for Eebon and Endrin to share stories with their fellow Wardens on how they had survived and escaped Ostagar.

Next came the 'introductions'. Their group had grown again, as Wynne had elected to stay with the Wardens, and some of the Wardens had still never actually met Leliana and Sten. On hearing about Leliana's Maker given vision, the only ones not to laugh or make some skeptical remark were the two dwarves, who knew absolutely nothing of the Maker, nor the chantry. Sten's story was significantly shorter as no one knew much about him, save he was a murderer. On hearing that news, everyone inched away from the giant, save for Roaran, who only grunted.

Finally, the question was asked about who would lead them. Dharr was the first to speak on that issue. "I think it should fall to Alistair or Eebon. They are the only Grey Wardens with more than a few days experience. In the brief time I've known them, I've seen Alistair more than prove himself as a capable warrior, and while I have only seen Eebon in action in the fight against Uldred, we have all witnessed the bodies he left behind."

"That's funny." Alistair said. "I would have said you should lead us. Back at the Tower of Ishal, you were the one who got us through that whole nightmare. You were the one who organized us to fight the ogre."

"It's true," Dharr admitted, "I probably have the most experience fighting against darkspawn. But also I'm a dwarf. I've been on the surface for less than a month. I have no sense of direction up here, I can't read the land like Eebon or Endrin can. I don't know any of the landmarks to look for, and I couldn't track a herd of brontos up here." The non-dwarves only stared at him, they had never seen nor heard of a bronto, Dharr's foolish grin was mostly concealed behind his black facial hair. "No," he said, "I would be a poor choice for a leader in this endeavor."

"Well I'm not going to lead…" Alistair stated, "Bad things happen when I lead: we get lost, people die, and I find myself stranded all alone… without any pants!" No one laughed at his jest, and Alistair felt quite the fool. "Look, I'm just not a leader," he said, "Let Eebon do it. He's a trained fighter and an able leader. I've seen him in action before, before we all met. I'd say he's our best bet."

About half of the assembled group nodded their consent, the others looked on skeptically. Of everyone gathered there, only Kylae and Alistair had met Eebon prior to Ostagar, and before his family had been slaughtered, the Eebon that rest of them knew was an able warrior, of that there could be no doubt, but was also a cold-hearted man. Eebon spoke before any others could comment, "It's true that I've been trained for this. But… I find that I cannot accept the task. My heart is… troubled."

The other Wardens had all known that Eebon's family had been killed, and their companions had found out one way or another, although no one knew the full story behind it. Kylae had asked him about it once and Eebon had locked up tighter than a clam. Eebon spoke again, "I just can't do it. Maybe later, after I have had more time to grieve. But for now at least, I say Endrin leads."

The response around the camp was unanimous. _Shock._

"What?" Endrin said, more surprised than anyone else. "Why me?"

"Think about it." Eebon answered, "Like you've all informed us multiple times, you were your clan's best hunter. You have a warrior's instincts. And I think most importantly, you care so much about others, and put them before yourself. I remember the kindness you showed the elves just outside of Lothering, and back in the Tower you stood between the mages and an army of templars, alone, and would not let the templars kill the mages. So in summary, you're smart, you're an excellent fighter, and you're compassionate. I think the choice is obvious. Endrin should lead."

One of Endrin's eyebrows arched. "Are you serious?"

"Completely serious." Eebon confirmed, and looked at the others.

Alistair nodded. "I agree with Eebon."

"So do I." Tylis spoke up.

One by one, the Wardens and their companions all voiced their agreement, with the exception of Sten and Kylae, who both refused to voice their opinion.

"So," Eebon said, "What's our next move?"

Endrin stood up and fingered her bow as she did so, perhaps out of nervousness. "We… we carry out Duncan's last command. He told us to use the treaties and kill the Archdemon, and that's just what we're going to do! Between Orzammar and Dalish Clans, Orzammar is the closest, so I think that's where we should head next. Dharr, Roaran, if we can get you to the Frostback Mountains, can you get us to your city from there?"

Both the dwarves nodded, Dharr said, "I think so. Once we get back into the mountains our stone sense should kick in again. I might be an exile, but my father is a reasonable man, and dwarves have been fighting the darkspawn for far longer than you surface people. I believe very strongly that he will do everything in his power to help us."

"Wait a minute," Eebon cut in, "Just who exactly is your father? Is he a lord?"

Roaran started chuckling uncontrollably. Dharr fixed the group with his cool, yet stone hard gaze and said, "I suppose this was bound to come out sooner or later, and now is as good a time as any." He took a deep breath and slowly released it. "My full name is Dharr Aeducan. Second son of Endrin Aeducan, King or Orzammar!"

Everyone looked at Dharr with jaws dropped, particularly Endrin, who asked, "Why would a dwarf king have an elven name?"

Roaran started laughing harder before Dharr could answer, "It's not an elven name, it's a dwarven name. I have been asking myself why your parents would saddle you with a dwarven name."

The Dalish and former prince continued to stare at each other a moment. Finally Dharr broke the silence. "Well, the origin of the name 'Endrin' isn't important. On to my tale." Dharr caught a glare from Roaran, "Excuse me… _our_ tale. In fact, I think the Duster should be the one to start it off. After all, it would be impossible to tell my story without hearing his first."

Roaran cleared his throat, and touched a tattoo over his cheekbone, just under his right eye, it was curved like an 'S'. "Back in Orzammar, this is called a brand. It's given to all the casteless at birth to mark us as being worthless. To all dwarven castes, the casteless to not exist. We are lower than servants or even slaves, and comparable only to animals."

Kylae nodded knowingly, it sounded similar to the elven alienages across Ferelden, although from what Roaran was saying, the casteless had it worse. Her interest was already starting to rise.

"Casteless like me," Roaran continued, "Get very few choices in life. First, we can join the Legion of the Dead, which is more similar to the Grey Wardens than you might think. Second, we can turn to crime. It's more risky, but it also pays better, and it's the only way we can move up somewhat in life. Third, we can resort to begging… most beggars die of starvation. And finally, fourth, we can lay down and die. Anyone care to guess which door I took?"

"The second?" Kylae asked, grinning from ear to ear.

Roaran chuckled, "Good guess." His smile disappeared and Roaran groaned quietly. "The carta-_erm_, crime organization in Orzammar, at that time was run by a man named Beraht. Beraht was a real scum-sucker, cave tick, bronto's ass, whatever you want to call him, but he did have a plan, and he had coin. So one day, Beraht comes to my place and tells my sister, Rica, that she needs to step her 'performance'…" Roaran scowled, "You see, she was a noble hunter and-"

"Hey, hang on a second." Kylae interrupted, "What's a noble hunter?"

Dharr answered, "In recent years, the fertility in dwarven women seems to be declining. No one knows why, and since we are in a constant state of war with the darkspawn, our supply of good fighters is in decline. This has given rise to the noble hunters. Casteless women who sleep with men of higher castes in hopes of producing a male child."

"Why a male child?" Kylae asked.

"Because in dwarven society your caste is determined by your same-sex parent." Dharr answered, "And when that happens the mother's entire family is elevated as well."

Semi-horrified stares were the response from everyone. Even Kylae couldn't imagine selling herself out to a man in hopes of bearing his child

"Excuse me!" Roaran said, "Who's telling this story? You or me?"

Laughs sounded from around the camp.

Roaran continued. "So one day Beraht comes to my house and tells Rica she needs to step up her performance. Then he tells me that me and my best friend Leske, that one of his guys has been skimming funds. Me and Leske found him easily enough, and yes, he was skimming. Leske was all for slitting his throat and dumping him in a lava flow, but I was still angry over how Beraht had talked to me and Rica, so I told Leske we were letting him go.

"Convincing Beraht that we had killed him wasn't easy, but we pulled it off… I was surprised when Beraht had a second job for us in the same day. There was proving going on that day-that's a tournament, going on that day, and Beraht had a lot of money riding on a rookie named Everd, and he wanted us to drug Everd's competition. That's where things all started to go wrong."

* * *

"Are you kidding me!" Leske yelled, "This guy, Everd, is stone-cold drunk! You could put him up against a sodding nug and he'd still lose!"

On the floor, Everd muttered something in a drunken stupor.

"Hey!" Leske said, "I just had a sodding great idea!"

Roaran groaned. "I'm not going to like this am I?"

"Just hear me out… You're always telling me that with a weapon in your hand, you could beat the best the warrior caste has to offer. Well, here's your chance! Just put on Everd's armor, go out there and win big! Then we get paid!"

An evil grin spread across Roaran's face. "A casteless defeating the best the Warrior Caste has to offer?! Sounds good to me!"

A few hours later, Roaran had progressed to the final round. The Proving Master finished his introduction. Roaran's opponent yelled, "For the glory of the Paragons!"

"Get ready to taste dirt!" Roaran yelled back, and the casteless and warrior charged towards each other, only to come to screeching halt as Everd staggered into the arena.

"Heyyyyyy!" Everd yelled drunkenly, "That's my armor! What are you doing in it?!"

The Proving Master fumed, and shouted down into the arena, "Who are you! You dishonor this Proving and this arena!"

"Wait!" A warrior called out, Roaran recognized him as the first warrior he had defeated. "That man is Everd, I know him! So… who is it who defeated me!"

Now the Proving Master glared at Roaran. "Who are you?" He demanded, "Remove your helmet and reveal yourself!"

Roaran glimpsed multiple warriors coming into the arena with weapons drawn, he glimpsed Leske in the stands starting to make a run for it. _Well… what else do I have to lose?_ Roaran asked himself, _Might as well rub the warrior caste's face in it!_ Roaran reached up and pulled the helmet off his head, for the first time in his life, he proudly displayed the brand on his face. "I am Roaran Brosca!" He yelled as loud as he could manage. "I am casteless, and I have defeated the best you have to offer!"

The warriors quickened their pace as they closed in on him. Roaran clenched his stolen battleaxe, he wouldn't go down without a fight! Behind the advancing warriors, another dwarf leapt down from the stands and walked slowly and purposefully towards Roaran. This dwarf had dark hair, and an immaculately braided beard, thick black armor covered his entire body, save his head, the breastplate bearing the symbol of the House of Aeducan, even Roaran knew that symbol. "Stand down!" The dwarf yelled, but in their anger, the advancing warriors didn't hear him. "I said, stand down!" He yelled again, "I am Prince Dharr Aeducan. Get away from that man, or face me!"

Roaran stared with wide eyes at the approaching prince. He'd heard of Prince Dharr, there probably wasn't a single dwarf in Orzammar who hadn't heard of him. There were two things that Dharr was well known for, first, his skill with a war axe. So far, Dharr had never been defeated in battle, not in the Provings, and not in the Deep Roads against the darkspawn. Secondly, Dharr was known for thumbing his nose at tradition and shaking things up, much to the irritation of the nobles and assembly.

"If you want to avoid being thrown in jail and killed, come with me." Prince Dharr said to Roaran.

The warriors and hundreds of spectators erupted in outraged shouting. Dharr was joined by another dwarf, "My Lord," he said, "Are you sure this is a good move? He's casteless, and he's just disgraced the Proving, and the entire warrior caste!

Dharr didn't even slow as he stomped out of the arena, his placid expression unfazed by his doubting friend, nor by the infuriated dwarves. "Gorim," he answered, "This man, Roaran Brosca, has just bested some of the best warriors our city has to offer. And these days we need more people like him. I will not have him imprisoned, tortured, and killed just because he had the bad luck to be born casteless."

"Hey!" Roaran growled, "I'm not a sodding nug over here! Does someone want to tell me what is going on here?"

"Of course, forgive me Roaran." Dharr said, he saw the casteless dwarf flinch, he'd never been talked to in such a respectful way, and it was even more strange hearing it come from a prince. Dharr continued, "I have a proposition for you, although I think a meal and a few mugs of ale are in order first."

"Now you're talking my language!" Roaran said.

* * *

Roaran had never even seen the Diamond Quarter before, the rich part of the city where the nobles and wealthy lived. The view overlooked all of Orzammar, Roaran wondered if that was so the nobles could look down on everyone else, or so everyone else would have to look up at them. Roaran had growled at the thought, he hated the castes because of what they did to the casteless and how they treated his kind, he hated the nobles more than anyone else. Everything was clean up here, the street was cleaner than most of the plates he'd eaten off of.

As if going to the Diamond Quarter wasn't enough, Roaran now found himself in the Royal Palace. He had loved seeing the looks of surprise on everyone in the palace. The first servant that Dharr had seen, he ordered to have a cask of ale and dinner for himself, Roaran, and Gorim in his room.

Roaran asked about Dharr's proposition, but the prince had refused. Gorim had treated Roaran with nothing but disdain since the moment they first met, and refused to speak or even look at him. Roaran didn't care, he didn't expect anything else. And then the food and ale arrived and Roaran stopped talking and started eating. Both Prince Dharr and his Second, Gorim, stared with unbelieving eyes at Roaran, as the casteless consumed more than both of them combined, and drank nearly twice what they did.

After an hour of stuffing his gob, Roaran finally started to slow down his on his eating until he had all but stopped, and was only half-heartedly gnawing on a piece of meat from a surface creature he'd never heard of, and sipping from a large mug of dwarven ale. The cask of ale had probably cost more than Roaran had made in his entire life.

"So," Roaran said, while trying to pick something out of his teeth with a knife, "We've ate, we've drank… what's the proposition?"

Dharr took a sip of his own ale. "Like I mentioned before, we're being worn down by our constant war with the darkspawn. Our women are becoming less and less fertile. Whether we choose to admit it or not, our race is dying. My father is doing his best to restore some of our lost greatness, he has been organizing multiple invasions into the old thaigs. And as it turns out, in a only a few days, I will be promoted to Commander, and be put in charge of an army."

"Good for you." Roaran said, and spat out a chunk of gristle. "I'm still not hearing any proposition."

"You will address him as Prince Dharr, or Lord Aeducan… Remember your place, casteless!" Gorim snarled.

Roaran smirked. "Go and fall up into the sky, ya nug humping cave tick! I'm already casteless, what can you do to me!"

Gorim stepped forward with a fire burning in his eyes, a glare from Prince Dharr sent him back to his seat though.

"Take it easy Gorim." Dharr said, "You know I've never been one to stand on ceremony. But like I was saying, I've never seen anyone who could fight like you, and to have you wasting away in Dust Town is an utter waste. I want you in my army."

Roaran smirked again, "And you must be deaf Prince Lordship, because eight seconds ago I said I'm casteless. Don't you know that casteless can't join the army?"

"And may I remind you, Duster, that I am a prince? Trust me when I say that I could make it happen. If you are willing, the position is yours. You'll be part of my vanguard, and take orders only from me. Also, if you agree, I will do absolutely everything in my power to get your family elevated to Warrior Caste."

Roaran considered the deal for maybe all of two seconds. "If it gets me out of Dust Town, then sodding yes! I'm your man, Lordship! Just don't expect me go around boot licking and arse-kissing, like this guy here." He motioned towards Gorim.

* * *

"And that, is how I came to know, and work for, his Lordship here." Roaran finished his part of the story.

"Wait a minute!" Kylae said, "That can't be the end of your story? What about your old boss? I can't imagine he just let you go."

Roaran laughed, "You're right Kylae, he didn't. You might say that what happened next was something of an inciting incident. So by this time I've been working for Lordship for a couple weeks, my sister found herself a noble, and we even managed to get our mother moved out of Dust Town. I still wasn't part of the Warrior Caste, but every time Lordship brought it up to the assembly, it came closer to passing. We just needed something to really push the issue through.

"Being the helpful, axe wielding dwarf that I am, I suggested to Lordship that he sponsor a raid on the Carta. He agrees, and sends a couple dozen soldiers, with me in charge of them of course, and we invaded Beraht's little hideaway, killed most of his goons, made off with his stolen stashes, and here's the best part… _I_ was the one to kill that bronto's ass!" Roaran laughed good and hard, "I'm tellin' ya… the look on his face as he was on his knees begging for his life and then he looks up to see my axe coming for his neck… _priceless!_"

Roaran finally stopped laughing and wiped the tears away from his eyes. "But anyway, that really is the end of my part of the story. I think his Lordship should take it from here."

The former prince cleared his throat. "Although I was not present for the raid on the carta, it was my people who led the charge, so credit for the raid was largely given to me. It brought about a huge change in Orzammar, for one thing, crime took a rather drastic plummet, and for another, the people started to speak about how perhaps I should be made king rather than my older brother, Trian.

"I never wanted to be king however. I would have thought that all those years, scoffing at tradition and angering the assembly and the nobles would have shown that. Regardless however, people talked. I don't know whether my father ever considered naming me as his successor or not. What happened next happened too soon."

* * *

Lord Pyral Harrowmont, top general and most trusted friend and advisor to King Endrin, pointed to a map spread out over a large stone. "Our armies have pushed the darkspawn back away from the main part of the thaig, but more are coming up out of their tunnels. For the time being, our troops are holding, although it looks like the Aeducan Thaig won't be won back today."

King Endrin nodded, and turned his attention to his sons, namely Dharr. "Dharr my son, your army has exceeded all expectations. What are you doing to train and motivate them so well?"

Dharr took the praise with the same cool-headedness that he seemed to take everything with. He only allowed himself a slight smile and dipped his head. "I treat them all as equal to myself, and ensure that they are promoted and rewarded on merit rather than which house they descend from."

"While I don't exactly approve of the way you constantly thumb your nose at our proud culture and traditions, I cannot deny that your methods produce results." The king responded. "Perhaps we should allow the lower castes and casteless to take up arms in defense of Orzammar… But that is a discussion for another time." King Endrin turned his gaze to his oldest son, "Trian, there is a minor passage here," he indicated on the map, "Take a small contingent of troops and flank the darkspawn, try and take some pressure off the main army."

"As you wish, father." Trian said, and turned to leave.

"Bhelen, the Legion of the Dead are here," he indicated the map again. "They're getting hit hard, and if their ranks brake, then the darkspawn will have another passage open allowing them to hammer our main force. Go and reinforce the Legion, make sure that doesn't happen."

"I obey." Prince Bhelen said and left quickly.

"Dharr, like Lord Harrowmont said, we have pushed the main darkspawn force away from the thaig itself. I need you to take your best troops and enter the thaig. Supposedly, the shield that the Paragon Aeducan carried in battle to defend Orzammar is in there. I need you to find it as quickly as possible, and rendezvous back with us… here." He pointed at the map again.

"I will do it, father." Dharr said, and turned to leave. "Gorim, Roaran, you two are with me. Frandlin Ivo, you're coming as well. Let's move."

The four dwarves quickly made their way into the abandoned ruins of the once proud thaig. They encountered only light resistance from the darkspawn, and between Dharr and his three best warriors, the darkspawn didn't stand a chance. Finding the shield was a bit more complicated however, but the determined dwarves still managed to recover it before Roaran lost his legendarily short patience and started cursing the stupidity of their mission.

"So that's it?" Roaran said as Dharr pulled the shield from its centuries old resting place. "I've seen much better shields before. King Endrin sent his best fighters to recover _this?_"

Dharr was holding the shield and looking at it almost reverently, like most dwarven shields, it was a round targe, large enough to cover most of dwarf's body if used correctly. The face had been badly scarred by numerous darkspawn blades and claws, but the symbol of Aeducan was still clearly visible. "It's true. Our craftsmanship has vastly improved since the time of its forging, the shield is not wanted for its value as a shield per say, it is important because it is a symbol of our people's strength, and how we will endure for all time!"

Roaran continued to stare at the shield with an annoyed expression. "Lordship… it's a shield."

Both Gorim and Frandlin looked at Roaran with a renewed loathing. Dharr on the other hand found it amusing. "It doesn't matter." He said, "We have what we came for. Let's get out of here and meet up with the others." Dharr put the Shield of Aeducan across his back and once more took up his own targe and war axe. "Roaran, take the lead. Frandlin, watch our backs. Let's go!"

The four dwarves encountered darkspawn only once on the return journey, two genlocks each with twin daggers tried to block their path. Roaran's massive axe cut them down before any of the other three dwarves could move to engage them.

To say Dharr was impressed with Roaran's skill would have been a vast understatement. Even the most skilled warriors would usually freeze or panic when they saw darkspawn for the first time. Several weeks ago, when Roaran saw them for the first time, he had glared at them hatefully, spat, and then rushed to introduce them to his axe. Dharr had asked Roaran once who had taught him to fight, as the casteless were not allowed to even own weapons. Roaran had shrugged and said, _No one taught me. I just pick up a weapon and start swinging it._

"Well, this is the rendezvous point." Dharr said, "I wonder what's keeping the others."

"Darkspawn mostly likely." Roaran stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Dharr chuckled, "Astute as always."

"What did you just sodding call me?"

Dharr laughed harder. "Astute… it means observant."

"So why didn't you just say observant?"

Before Dharr could come up with a retort, Gorim called in a panic. "My Lord! Over here!"

Dharr, Roaran, and Frandlin all ran to see what Gorim had found. Propped against the stone wall, a dagger protruding from under his arm where his armor was weakest, was Trian, his blonde beard stained from the blood that poured from his mouth.

"Trian!" Dharr yelled and knelt by his brother, delicately taking his head in his own hands. "I'm here, my brother! Who did this to you? Tell me, and I will make them pay, I swear it!"

Prince Trian's eyes came into focus. He opened his mouth, and more blood poured out with each sound that managed to escape his lips. "B… B… Brother." Trian's eyes glazed over, and his breath came out slowly in a soft deflating sound. He did not inhale again.

"My Lord!" Gorim said, "That is your dagger buried in your brother!"

Dharr looked closer at the weapon and immediately recognized it as indeed being his own. "We are betrayed!" He said angrily. "Someone stole my dagger and used to kill my brother!" Footsteps from down the passageway sounded. Dharr leapt to his feet. "To arms my warriors!" He yelled, and his troops instantly prepared their weapons.

Those same weapons were lowered when the four dwarves saw that it was King Endrin, Bhelen, Harrowmont, and their entourage of generals and other officers. "Come quickly, father!" Bhelen was saying excitedly, "It might not be too late!"

Now it all made sense to Dharr. At first, he had thought that Trian had choked out the word 'brother', as a final farewell. But now he realized that Trian had in fact been trying to name his killer. In a fit of rage, Dharr tore off his helmet and threw it away, then taking his axe up again, he stomped towards Bhelen and roared, "_Murderer! You killed our own brother!"_ Dharr's axe surely would have been introduced to Bhelen's face, but both Gorim and Frandlin grabbed their commander and pulled him back.

King Endrin's helmet clattered to the ground, followed by his armored gloves, he approached his fallen son Trian and pulled his limp dead body to his own in a final embrace. Then he let go and slowly stood up, pain and loss etched into his face. He walked to where Dharr was still being restrained. "Let him go." Endrin said quietly. "Dharr… my son. Look me in the eye and tell me that you did not do this thing."

Dharr met his father's gaze. "Father. I did not kill Trian."

"He's lying!" Bhelen screamed. "He's lying father! I told you before that I overheard Dharr last night speaking with his two lackeys of how he planned to kill Trian in hopes of being named your successor!"

"And people call me without honor." Roaran muttered.

"Silence, brand!" King Endrin ordered, then looked to Gorim and Frandlin Ivo. "You, Gorim. What did you see?"

Gorim struggled to keep his voice even as he said, "We had just reached the meeting point here. My Lord Aeducan was wondering where everyone else was, and then I found Prince Trian against the wall just as he is now. My Lord went to him and tried to save him, but Prince Trian was too far gone already. That is when you came my king."

"Lies!" Bhelen roared. "He would say anything to defend his master! I would not be surprised if it was Gorim himself who stabbed Trian!"

"Silence, Bhelen!" The king yelled back with equal volume. "Frandlin Ivo, you are a highly honored warrior, your word is trusted. Is it as Gorim tells it?"

Frandlin sighed sadly and shook his head. "No my king. Prince Trian still lived when we arrived here. Prince Dharr went to him as if to greet him, then stabbed him under the arm… The dagger is still there, Majesty."

King Endrin looked again at the body of Trian, he recognized the dagger. Endrin's sad eyes returned to Dharr. "Why have you done this? Why have you betrayed me?"

Dharr's eyes clouded with tears. "Father, I did no such thing. I could never… _never_ betray you! On my life, on my honor, on my very blood, and with the Stone and the ancestors as my witnesses, I did not do this thing! Father, it was Bhelen."

Silence reigned. For how long no one could say, but finally the king spoke again. "Guards… take Dharr, the casteless, and Gorim into custody." Endrin turned and began to make his long journey back to Orzammar.

"Wait!" Dharr called. "Father, my king, wait!" The old king stopped and turned look for the last time at his son. Dharr knelt and slid the Shield of Aeducan off his back. "Father. I have done as you asked." He held the shield out with both hands, face up. "I give you the Shield of Aeducan."

Endrin accepted the shield and left again for Orzammar, he didn't speak a word. For Dharr, the silence was more painful than anything else.

* * *

No one said a word. To be betrayed by one's own brother was something that none of them could imagine. Alistair was the first to speak. "So, how did you both end up at Ostagar?"

Dharr answered. "The three of us were all put in the dungeon to wait for our sentence. Bhelen had been trying to convince the assembly to have us executed, Harrowmont however managed to convince them to only have us exiled instead. Gorim was sent to the surface, I have no idea where he is now. I was sent into the Deep Roads to die fighting the darkspawn alone. Duster was likewise sent to the surface, but he demanded to be sent to the Deep Roads along with me. The Grey Wardens had come to Orzammar looking for recruits only a few days before that, and that's how I knew you would be at Ostagar.

"I never would have even made it to the surface without Duster. I don't even know how many times he saved my life, I stopped counting after five."

"Twelve times." Roaran said.

"But anyway… against all odds, the two of us fought our way to the surface. After that we found a human settlement and found out that there was a convoy headed to Ostagar that very day. And that's how we became Grey Wardens."


	8. Redcliffe

_Hello again everyone. As always, let me say again, thank you for your interest in my story, and your patience with me in updating it. I've been struggling with a bit of writer's block lately, but some reviews would probably do nicely in helping me overcome it... _wink-wink... nudge-nudge!_ Anyway, you'll probably figure out pretty quick that there's a couple in the making, let me say in advance, I'm not the romantic sort of guy, and writing that kind of think isn't very easy for me. Also, you've probably guessed by now that this is going to be a LONG story, so I'm not going to rush anything._

_A bit of forewarning here, but this easily the longest chapter so far. From here on out till the end, the chapters are probably all going to be pretty long. And speaking of chapters, here's Chapter 8 - Redcliffe_

* * *

Eebon reached down and began scratching Dune's neck, much to the Dune's enjoyment. That wasn't the only reason that Dune was happy however. Eebon-master had spent most of the day in the woods away from everyone else, and he had finally allowed his feelings to come out. The water had been coming down from Eebon-master's eyes for several hours, the two-legs people called it crying. Dune hoped that soon, Eebon-master would come back to his old self. Eebon's hands moved up to Dune's ears and he started rubbing. _Oh… for the love of cow, lamb, and pig bones does that ever feel good!_

"I find I must ask again," Eebon said, "Where will we go now?"

Before Endrin could answer, Alistair said, "We could go to Redcliffe and appeal to the Arl Eamon."

Not being a Fereldan, Endrin said, "Where is that, and who is that?"

"Redcliffe is on the other side of Lake Calenhad, and Arl Eamon is a very popular man with a very large army. I know him, he raised me when I was child, and he's a good man, I would stake everything I own on his willingness to help us once he learns the truth about Ostagar! If anyone could unite the land against Loghain, it would be him. And on top of that, Redcliffe is closer than Orzammar and the Brecilian Forest… Eebon, you're the son of Teryn, I'm sure you know about him."

"I've never met him." Eebon shrugged. "My father did however, and spoke very highly of him. I did meet his brother Teagan however, good man." He started scratching Dune under his jaws, Dune whined out of pleasure. "I agree with Alistair. If we're to stand a chance against Loghain, we'll need Eamon's support, and the support of his army of course."

Endrin nodded. "Then we go to Redcliffe. But in the meantime it's getting late, and I'm tired." Endrin stood up and made for her tent. One by one, the others all went to their own tents, or back to the tavern and their room.

* * *

Eebon lay flat on his back, hands resting behind his head. Dune was stretched out in front of the door, he refused to sleep anywhere else. Unlike his faithful mabari however, Eebon could not sleep, he just continued to lay on his back and stare at the ceiling. In the room on the opposite side of the wall, Eebon could hear Kylae in the throes of a nightmare. He knew that it was a Grey Warden dream, and it was a bad one at that. Eebon heard Kylae kick the wall in her sleep.

Over the next hour the muttering and groans from the next room increased in volume, and the strikes against the wall increased in frequency. Finally there a short but terrified scream, and the sound of Kylae gasping for air. Eebon imagined her sitting bolt upright in bed, eyes wide and face pale and bloodless, that is how it had been for him when he was a new recruit. A minute later, Eebon heard a knock on his door, and Dune made an annoyed grunting sound and moved away from the door.

"Eebon?" It was Kylae's voice, "Are you still awake?" She called quietly.

Sighing, Eebon pushed himself up into a sitting position and reached for a shirt.

"Eebon?"

He pulled the shirt over his head. "Yeah." He answered, "Come on in."

The door opened and Kylae entered, dressed much the same way Eebon was, loose fitting comfortable pants and a lightweight linen shirt. It was the first time Eebon had seen her dressed in such a way, and also the first time that he'd seen her dark brown hair hanging freely down to her shoulders rather than pulled back in a ponytail. Even in the darkness he could see that she was covered in layer of cold sweat, her eyes still wide from the terror of her nightmare.

"Bad dream?" He asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"Yes… it was my third Grey Warden dream, but it was the worst. Do these dreams ever stop?"

Eebon shook his head. "No. Some people are bothered by it more than others. Some have them almost every night, others maybe once or twice a year. Some of the Wardens are so bothered by the nightmares that they almost stop sleeping."

"What about you?"

"Me?" Eebon shrugged. "I have them about once a week. After the first couple of months they didn't bother me so much anymore. Don't get me wrong, they still scare me, but as soon as I wake up, it's just another dream."

Kylae came further into the room and sat down next to Eebon, so close their arms were touching. For a few minutes they just sat together in silence. Kylae had never really been so close to Eebon, and she enjoyed feeling the touch of his arm against hers, and feeling the warmth coming from it. It helped to shake the chill from the recent nightmare. At the same time however, there was something that had been on her mind since he had first appeared back at the Arl of Denerim's estate. "Eebon," She asked. "You were there for my failed wedding. And I've been wondering since it happened, why didn't you let me kill Vaughn? You know as well as I do that that bastard deserved to die! He raped my cousin, Shianni, and you demanded that I let him live!"

Eebon looked up at the darkened ceiling. "Kylae, the Grey Wardens have to remain neutral in matters like that. If I had intervened, much as I wanted to, and helped you and Soris in killing Vaughn and his guards, then it very likely would have jeopardized the position of all Grey Wardens throughout Ferelden. Not only that, but think about what would have happened to your people if you had killed him. I am the son of a teryn, and I know that if the elves in my city had killed me, then my father would not rest until the alienage had been leveled and my killers brought to justice. Is that what you want for your people in Denerim?"

Kylae was silent for a few moments, and then she finally swallowed her pride, something that was not easy for her, and said, "I see. And I know that you're right Eebon. I never really thanked you for what you did back in Denerim. You saved more lives than either one of us knows, and I am so grateful for that."

"But I also took you away from your family and your home. Without even asking if that was what you wanted. And now we're trekking all over Ferelden trying to unite the land and other allies, and I really don't even know if it's what you wanted. You never really had a chance to know Duncan, or any of the other Wardens. I wonder if I did the right thing."

"Eebon, you did the right thing. If it hadn't been for you, then I would have either been hanged as an insurrectionist and murderer, or burned at the stake. Not to mention the thought of living the rest of my life in the Alienage didn't exactly sit well with me." Kylae stopped talking and sighed deeply before saying, "Eebon… I was so happy when I found that you had survived the battle. I'm not really sure how to say this, but you're the only human who was ever decent to me, and…" She sighed, "Oh, never mind."

"I'm happy I met you too Kylae." Eebon said, smiling shyly

Kylae looked at Eebon, and in the darkness, their eyes met. Eebon shifted his position and started to lean closer to Kylae.

_Oh Maker, is he really going to…?_

Eebon's lips lightly touched her forehead. "Sleep." Eebon said gently as he reached for his boots. "We're going to have a long day of traveling tomorrow."

"And what about you?"

"I can't sleep tonight. I think I'll go walk around the lake for a bit." Eebon stood up and took his cloak to ward off the night chill. "Come on Dune."

The mabari looked at Eebon, then at Kylae, then back to Eebon. Almost reluctantly, Dune got up followed Eebon-master.

As he stepped out of the tavern's front door, Eebon took in a deep breath of the refreshing night air, so clean and crisp. There was a templar standing on the rise that overlooked the lake, he was saying something, but Eebon was too far away to understand it. The beauty of the night touched Eebon, the gentle lapping of the lake against the shore, the reflection of the moon against the water, the smell of pine trees, even the Tower looked less forbidding tonight. For a moment, Eebon stopped being Eebon of the Grey Wardens, and was just Eebon Cousland once more. _This is what I fight for._ Eebon thought to himself. _Not for the Grey Wardens, not for Ferelden, not for vengeance. I fight so this peace can remain._ Eebon walked in the opposite direction of the templar.

He hadn't walked far before his thoughts drifted back to Kylae. Eebon tried to push the elf out of his thoughts and get his mind back to the tasks that they all had ahead of them, but Eebon soon found out that Kylae wouldn't leave his mind's eye so easily. He stopped walking and looked down at Dune. "I shouldn't have kissed her." He said.

Dune barked argumentatively.

"You're right. She is beautiful, and so much more."

Dune barked again, but this time in a happy tone.

Eebon stopped walking and looked down Dune. "Why am I talking about this to you?" Eebon sighed and started walking again. Kylae was still in his mind's eye. There was something very different about her, he'd known that from the first instant that he saw her. Eebon had thought she was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen, and had a ferocity to match, both in terms of her personality and in combat. Eebon could just imagine what his father would say. Bryce Cousland would raise his eyebrows and say '_An elf? You could have your pick of almost any noblewoman in Ferelden and you start blushing and tripping over yourself for an elf?_' But then he would smile and laugh and clap Eebon on the shoulder before saying, '_Just like you've always been, fierce and independent. You've always followed your own path haven't you, pup?'_

Eebon chuckled and found himself speaking out loud. "Yes I have, father. But then that's part of what got me into this mess isn't it?"

* * *

The journey south to Redcliffe remained uneventful for the most part. Endrin kept them moving at a pace that was faster than some of them would have liked, although no one complained, and she allowed for rest periods before anyone became too exhausted. Things remained civil between the Wardens and their companions, aside from the occasional argument between Alistair and Morrigan. Dharr was forced to intervene once, and during the next verbal fight, Endrin sorted it out before things became ugly. All in all it took them only a day and a half to reach Redcliffe, which surpassed all their expectations.

The group came to a stop at the crest of a hill which overlooked the town, and the other side of the small valley stood Redcliffe Castle. If Endrin had been impressed by the size of Lothering, she was completely dumbfounded by the size of Redcliffe, not so much the village, which was only about half the size of Lothering, but by the castle. The castle was massive, surrounded by a thick stone wall complete with battlements and towers so high it boggled Endrin's mind, and she found herself wondering how long it had taken to build such a fortress. "I wonder if Arlathan had anything like this?" She hadn't mean to speak the thought out loud.

Dharr snorted. "You should see some good quality, dwarven engineering! From here the castle at least looks… decent… I suppose. But just give me a good team of sappers and I bet I could breach the walls in under a week!"

Alistair sighed nostalgically, "It almost feels like coming home. I've never really had a place I considered to be home, but I guess this is as close as it gets for me."

Shaking her head clear, Endrin said, "Alright, let's go."

"Wait!" Alistair said, his voice taking on a nervous tone. "There's something I need to tell all of you. Something I should have told you before."

"Let me guess." Endrin said, "You're a natural brunette?"

Alistair laughed nervously, "No! Could you imagine me with dark hair?" Then his look of amusement vanished. "You remember how I said that Arl Eamon raised me when I was a child? You see… my mother was a serving girl at the castle, and my father-" Alistair stopped and took a deep breathe to steady himself, "The reason he took me in is that my father… was King Maric."

Only Endrin, Sten, and Roaran had no reaction to the news. Eebon, Kylae, and Tylis' eyes all shot wide open and their mouths dropped. Wynne as well looked stunned by the news, although she controlled it better. Dharr only shook his head and muttered something about how odd that must be. Morrigan started laughing as if it were the most amusing thing she'd ever heard. Endrin looked around at the others and shrugged.

It was Eebon who filled in the blanks. "That means that Alistair is actually _Prince_ Alistair, that King Cailan was his half-brother, and unless I'm mistaken and Maric or Cailan had another secret child… that Alistair is heir to the throne of Ferelden."

"No!" Alistair said quickly, "No! I'm not a prince, please don't ever call me that again. I'm the bastard son of a servant girl and a starry eyed man who just happened to be king. It was made _very_ clear to me from early on that the royal family is not a place I belong. The only reason that Eamon even took me in was out of respect for his brother-in-law, King Maric! And the only reason I told you is that it's bound to come up when we meet with Eamon."

Eebon furrowed his brow, "Alistair, as the only surviving heir of the Theirin bloodline, you have a responsibility. You should be the one leading Ferelden right now, not that treacherous bastard, Loghain, or his daughter, Anora!"

"No!" Alistair said again, "I'm not a prince, and I'm not royalty. I'm a bastard, and more importantly I'm a Grey Warden! You of all people should know, Eebon, that Grey Wardens do not hold titles, ergo I cannot become king even if I did want to, which I certainly don't! Now let's all just drop it and go on as before where I'm just another Grey Warden not lucky enough to die at Ostagar!"

If Eebon had put his full strength behind the punch he threw, then he definitely would have broken Alistair's jaw, but he only put about half his strength behind it. Alistair spun around from the force of the blow and dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes. "Don't you ever say that again, Alistair! _Ever!_" Eebon snarled.

Alistair pushed himself to his feet and glared at Eebon, then turned around without a word and started the walk down to the village. The others all followed in silence, except for Morrigan, who started laughing again and said, "Very nice hit Eebon!"

"Shut up, Morrigan…" Eebon muttered, "There's nothing funny about what just happened."

As the newly elected group leader, Endrin almost came down on Eebon for what he had done, and yet she couldn't bring herself too. Alistair's implication that the Grey Wardens who had died were the lucky ones had angered her too, although she thought that punching Alistair was bit over the top.

Coming down off the hilltop, the group found that the road gave way to a small bridge standing over a waterfall. There was an archer standing on the bridge, and although he was armed with a bow and a shortsword, they all doubted he was a soldier as he wore no armor and no coat of arms or other symbol adorned his clothing.

"Oh good, more soldiers." The archer said as they drew nearer. "You must have come to help us, yes?"

The Wardens traded confused looks. "What are you talking about?" Endrin asked.

"You-you really don't know?"

"Know what?"

"We're under attack!" The man said desperately. "Evil… things come out of the castle every night and attack us! We don't have an army here, just a few villagers and small handful of knights. We can't hold out much longer."

Alistair took a step forward, "What about the Arl?"

"He could be dead for all we know! No one has seen or heard from him since before this all happened! Come with me, please! I'll take you to Bann Teagan, he's all that's holding us together!"

* * *

As luck would have it, Teagan was in the village chantry. It took some convincing to get Endrin to enter, and it took even more to convince Morrigan, whose hatred of the chantry seemed to rival Endrin's. Once inside, they discovered that most of the people inside were elderly citizens, women, or children, and most of them seemed to in various stages of weeping. Bann Teagan was in the back of the chantry, he looked to be perhaps ten years older than Eebon, and his auburn hair was yet to start turning grey. Similarly to the militia outside in the village, Teagan was armed, but not armored. Although his sword and shield however were plainly of better make than the militia's weapons.

"Tomas, right?" The Bann said to the archer, "And who are these people you have brought with you? They are obviously not-" He caught sight of Eebon. "Eebon? Eebon Cousland? Is that really you?"

The big man nodded. "It is."

"They said that the Couslands were involved in a plot to overthrow and kill the king, and that all the Couslands were killed and their lands taken by Rendon Howe."

"Oh, lovely…" Alistair said sarcastically, "You remember him but not me."

"Alistair…" Teagan's face split into a wide smile, "You're alive! This is wonderful news! We had been told that all the Grey Wardens died at Ostagar."

"Nope." Kylae said, "Not all of us died."

"You're a Warden too?" Teagan asked.

Kylae scowled, "Yes… shocking isn't it that elves are allowed in the order?"

"No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Shove it, shem!" Kylae snapped. "I know what you meant!"

Bann Teagan looked helplessly back to Eebon and Alistair. "I… I take it Tomas has already told you of our plight?"

"Yes, he did." Alistair confirmed.

"Then please, help us… I hate to beg, but we are desperately in need of seasoned warriors like you and your companions."

Alistair sighed sadly. "It isn't up to me, my lord. Although I don't know if we stand much chance of uniting Ferelden without Eamon and Redcliffe."

Teagan looked to Eebon, "Then… is it you who leads these people?"

Eebon shook his head.

Endrin stepped forward and looked up at the taller human. "Shemlen…" She muttered under her breath. "That would be me."

* * *

There was a blond girl standing near the chantry doors, sobbing and crying, which wasn't surprising considering that almost everyone in the chantry was doing the same thing. Something about this girl however was different, it seemed like her sorrow ran deeper somehow. As the others all filed out of the chantry, Endrin bestowing various tasks, Tylis found himself walking towards the girl. She looked young. _Look who's talking! You're only nineteen!_ Tylis thought to himself.

The girl looked up at Tylis. She was one of the first people Tylis had ever met since leaving the Tower who didn't recoil at seeing he was a mage, and considering he was carrying an elaborately carved staff and was wearing robes rather than common clothing or armor, it was pretty obvious. "I'm sorry," She said, "Am I bothering you? I'll try to be more quiet."

"You're not bothering me." Tylis said, "Is something wrong? You just look… well I guess there's no easy way to say this, but you look worse than everyone else here."

"I'm sorry," She said again, "It's just that my brother, Bevin, is gone and I have no idea where he's gone! What if he went to the castle?!"

"Umm… Why would he do that?"

"Two days ago our mother was taken by those monsters and dragged off to the castle! Bevin doesn't understand that she's gone, he's just a little boy. He said that he was going to go and rescue her!"

Tylis eyes widened. The idea of child trying to sneak into a walking dead infested castle armed with nothing more than little-boy courage didn't sit well with him. "How long has he been gone?"

"I'm not really sure… I couldn't find him this morning when I woke up."

"Where have you looked?"

"Everywhere!" A new wave of hysteria started to come on. "I looked everywhere! Please, can you help me? He's all I've got!"

"Tell me what he looks like, and I'll do everything I can to find him. I swear it!"

* * *

Roaran, Eebon, and Leliana came to a stop in front of the blacksmith's shop. Roaran tried the door and found it locked, so he started pounding on the door with his fist at regular intervals, there was still no answer, so the dwarf continued to pound. After two minutes or so of the rhythmic pounding, whoever was inside finally lost their patience and yelled through the door, "Alright! That's enough! I said no already, and my answer still hasn't changed. I'm not helping you until you help me!"

"What are you sodding talking about?" Roaran yelled back, "We've never even spoken before. Now open the door so that we don't have to shout back and forth!"

"No! Go away!"

Roaran continued his rhythmic pounding with renewed vigor, he glanced back at Eebon and Leliana. "Trust me, eventually this will drive him crazy and he'll open up."

After only a few seconds, whoever was inside shouted, "Stop that! You're driving me crazy!"

The dwarf grinned without stopping. "That's the general idea. Now open the door or put up with this until my arm gets too tired to continue… and then I'm just going to switch arms!" He threatened.

There was silence inside for a few more moments, and then, "ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! You've won! Just stop the damn pounding and I'll let you in!"

Roaran looked back at his companions and grinned as he heard the locks being undone. "Works every time, I tell you!" Roaran stepped inside as the door was opened and immediately felt like he was back in Orzammar. A dark room lit by a single fire, the smell of soot and sweat, and an almost overpowering odor of alcohol. Behind him, Eebon made a short strangling noise, and Leliana had to step back outside and take a few deep breaths before steeling herself and coming back inside. "Been hitting the bottle have we?" Roaran observed.

The man, presumably the blacksmith staggered over to his table, which was littered with bottles of ale, beer, wine, and other spirits. His words were badly slurred as he said, "Yep… I been drinking since I woke up today, and by count that was… three days ago. Care to join me as I drink myself into oblivion?"

Roaran couldn't help the grin that spread across his face as he trotted to the table and selected a half full bottle of ale. "Don't mind if I do!" He said happily.

"Roaran!" Both Eebon and Leliana cried out.

"What?" Roaran took a swig, "I can still drink and talk at the same time!" He turned his attention back to the smith. "So anyway, I take it you're Owen?"

"Yeah, that's right."

Roaran tapped the bottle with a finger, "Now that's good stuff!... So Owen, why aren't you helping the militia in repairing their weapons and equipment?"

"Like I said before!" Owen fired back. "I'm not gonna help no one until they help me!"

"You know… we might be able to help if we knew what you were sodding talking about!"

Owen took a long pull from a beer mug before saying, "It's my daughter, Valena! She's one of the arlessa's maids and she was in the castle when the attacks started and now she's trapped up there. I told both the mayor and Ser Perth that until they go in there and bring her back then they'll get no help from me!"

Roaran looked back at his two companions and took another swig of ale, then shrugged.

It was Leliana who spoke first. "Would you agree to a compromise?"

"I might." Owen hiccupped. "What kind of compromise?"

"You start repairs now, and after we defeat the undead tonight, I swear to you we will enter the castle and find your Valena!"

"Do you… really mean that?"

"Yes." Leliana answered.

"Absolutely." Eebon chimed in.

Owen poured out the remainder of his drink onto the floor, much to Roaran's disapproval. "Well then," Owen said, "I suppose I better stop drinking and get the forge lit. Tell Mayor Murdock to send his men to me for their repairs!"

Roaran stood to leave, pointing to the bottle he still held, "Can I keep this?" The blacksmith nodded and Eebon laughed quietly.

"Leliana," Eebon asked as they left the smithy, "Do you think that's a promise we can keep?"

"I intend to." She confirmed, "Even if I have to scale the walls myself and enter the castle on my own! I will not allow a family to be torn apart."

"You wouldn't be going in alone." Eebon said, "I'd be there with you."

* * *

Endrin, Dharr, and Wynne walked back up the hill they had come from. They found Redcliffe's top ranking knight, Ser Perth, and four other knights standing near a windmill. Perth stood with his back towards them, staring out towards the castle, his knights stood a short distance away discussing the situation with the arl and the attacks on the village. Perth heard them approaching and turned to see who it was.

"Oh!" He said in a surprised voice when he saw Endrin and the intricate tattoo covering her face, "I was told that a group of Grey Wardens had come to our aid, but not that one of them is a Dalish." Endrin's face soured but before she could retort the comment, Perth spoke again. "It is an honor to meet you, my lady. I am Ser Perth, Knight of Redcliffe, until recently in direct service to Arl Eamon."

"Andaran atish'an Ser Perth." Endrin said after her initial surprise had worn off. She had been expecting another pompous, elf hating human, but this Ser Perth seemed to be nothing if not respectful, more so than every other human she'd met with the possible exception of Eebon and Alistair. "I am Endrin of the Grey Wardens, this is Dharr, also a Warden, and Wynne, a Senior Enchanter of the Circle."

Perth bowed politely. "Well met, and thank you for helping us against these monsters. Is there anything I can do for you, my lady?"

Endrin cocked an eyebrow at the towering knight. "Why do you call me that? What does that mean?"

"You mean 'my lady'? It's just a term of respect. And due to both your station and your generosity in helping us, I have great respect for you, so I call you 'my lady'."

"Must be a human thing." Endrin mouthed the words almost silently, then looked up and said in her normal voice, "Please, don't call me that… it… just sounds strange to me. Just 'Endrin' will do. And actually I came to see if there was anything I can do for you."

"Nothing comes to mind at the moment. We have sufficient weapons and armor, but our numbers are too few. The walking dead come down from the castle there," he pointed, "And try to get down to the village through the passage we are standing at now. If you and your companions would stand here with us, then our chances would be far better."

Endrin nodded. "Don't worry. We will stand with you and we _will_ defeat these monsters!" Endrin said with a confidence that she truly did not feel, but she understood how it would do no good to let it show. "I must ask however, why are there so few proper soldiers here?"

"That is quiet a story." Ser Perth said, "About a month ago, Arl Eamon became sick practically overnight, and soon afterwards he fell into a coma. All known herbal remedies and medicines failed, and even magical cures did not work. The Arlessa, Isolde, being a deeply pious woman sent myself and my knights in search of the Urn of Sacred Ashes." He stopped when he saw the confused look on Endrin's face. "The Urn holds the ashes of the prophetess Andraste, she was-"

"I know who Andraste was." Endrin interrupted. "We elves fought alongside her, in fact the former slave, Shartan was one of her first supporters and greatest generals."

"Truly?" Perth said, "I did not know that. But anyway, the ashes of Andraste are said to be able to cure any illness, and we knights were sent off in search of the urn, although we could find no trace of it. I would still be out there searching if I had not heard of the situation here."

"I see." Endrin said, she had been fighting the urge to roll her eyes during the whole story about the urn. "Is there any place here in the village to get supplies?"

"You could try down at the store, but it's been closed for several days now and has likely been picked clean. You might also try at the tavern… although if you can squeeze anything out of the owner it will be a miracle!"

* * *

"Now get out of here!" Kylae yelled, kicking an elf covered in splintmail out the front door of the tavern. "Go tell the mayor that you'll fight with the militia tonight. And if I don't see you out there then it's my boot up your ass!"

"Alright, alright, I'm going!" The elf yelled and scampered down the hill as fast as he could manage.

Kylae rubbed her jaw from where the elf had hit her. He'd put up a bit of fight when Kylae had 'suggested' that he fight with the militia, although despite the armor and longbow he carried, the man was no fighter. Alistair had stared at her with wide eyes, and Sten had looked on with a respect that hadn't been there before. Kylae looked again at the scrap of paper the elf had given her. There wasn't much to it, it only instructed the elf to keep watch over the castle and report anything that changed, although the elf had also mentioned that Arl Rendon Howe was behind it. _Wasn't that the same guy who Eebon had said killed his family?_

Kylae stomped her way over to the bar, where the fat barkeep/owner, Lloyd, stood waiting, pretending not to be nervous. "And what's your excuse?!" She demanded, nearly yelling.

"_Erm_… What are you talking about?" Lloyd said.

Sten couldn't contain himself anymore. "Parshaara!" _Enough!_ His quiet voice had a unmistakable fire to it now. "The darkspawn horde grows larger and closer with each passing day! His own village is besieged by the living dead! He demands coin from the men brave enough to fight, and now this _bas_ has the nerve to ask what you are talking about?!" Sten moved forwards towards the now terrified human. "Parshaara!" Sten said again, "The qun will not allow this! _I_ will not allow this!"

Lloyd attempted to step back out of the qunari's reach, but was too slow. Sten snatched the barkeep by the front of the shirt and pulled the squealing man over the bar, then lifted him off his feet and shouted, "Bas! You will stand and fight for your village as is proper, or you will die here and now! Choose quickly!"

"I'll fight!" Lloyd screamed, "By the Maker, I'll fight! Just put me down."

Sten dropped the man, who crawled to his feet and began running for the door.

Never without a witty comment, Alistair said, "Well… that takes care of that!" Then he turned to look at the militia who crowded the tavern. "Good news guys!" He announced happily, "Drinks on the house!" The militia cheered loudly and began crowding the bar.

A very pretty woman came out of the back room, and fixed Sten and the two Wardens with her gaze. "Well it seems, you got that fat pig, Lloyd to leave… I didn't even think that was possible. I find myself hoping he doesn't come back, that means I'll be in charge!" She giggled happily at the thought.

"I would approve." Sten said, back in his quiet voice. "A business run by a woman is always far more efficient."

"Thanks again." The woman smiled. "Keep safe tonight, and good luck."

* * *

The group sat on the front steps of the chantry and watched the setting sun with growing anxiety. Or they watched Tylis walking back and forth across the village, looking increasingly frustrated. Endrin had given the militia some pointers on their completely unimpressive archery skills, some of them had even taken her lessons to heart. Alistair had likewise given a few quick lessons on swordsmanship, and Morrigan had criticized and laughed at both of them.

"Tylis, you've already looked there." Kylae called as the young mage looked near a pile of crates against the chantry wall.

"He's in his house." Eebon said with certainty.

"No he's not!" Tylis said, "His sister Kaitlyn already looked there, and why would a boy hide in his own house?" He started making his way to the docks.

Kylae called after him, "You've already searched the docks three times."

"He's in his house." Eebon said again. "I'll bet you ten silver."

Tylis stopped and threw up his hands. "Alright, fine! I'll go search his own house! This will be the easiest ten silvers I ever made!"

Eebon got up and followed his young friend, as did Wynne. Tylis pushed the door open and quickly walked around the small house, then he looked at Eebon. "See! He's not here! Now pay up!"

The big man smirked and pointed at a closet.

"Are you serious?!" Tylis almost yelled, "He's not in the closet."

As if on cue, a boy's voice drifted from the closet. "Get out of here! This isn't your home. This is my home… my home, you hear me!"

Eebon smirked again, Tylis swore and dropped a handful of coins into Eebon's waiting hand.

Wynne rolled her eyes at the two Wardens and said a strangely motherly voice, "Young man, come out of there this instant!"

There was silence for the closet for a few seconds, then Bevin said, "Oh… alright. Just, don't hurt me." The closet opened and a small boy, perhaps nine or ten years old hopped out, he clutched a sword to his chest that was strongly reminiscent of Endrin's dar'misaan. "Alright," He said, "Here I am. What do you want?"

Tylis answered, "Kaitlyn sent me to look for you. You know, you gave her quite a scare."

"I know." Bevin said. "Maybe I shouldn't have left, but I hate it in there! I hate it! They all just stand around and cry, and they tell me not to be scared and to be brave. But they're scared, and I am brave, I'm going to save mother, I'm going to kill the monsters!"

Still using her motherly voice, which to Tylis was particularly odd, Wynne said, "You certainly are brave young man!"

"Thank you mam." Bevin said.

Tylis glared at Eebon, who was counting the coins again, then turned his look back to the boy and said, "So why exactly were you hiding in the closet?"

Bevin's eyes sank. "I… I heard you coming, and I got scared and hid… Not very brave is it?"

"Fear is natural." Eebon said. "Most people think that fear is the opposite of bravery, but that is not true. All warriors know that. Fear lets you know when danger is coming, it lets you know when you are outmatched, fear keeps your safe. Even the bravest war hero knows fear, but only the fool claims he has no fear."

"Really? Is that true?"

"Completely true."

"What are you afraid of?"

Eebon's jaw clenched for a moment, but then his face softened and he said, "I'm afraid that I will fail my father in his last request."

The boy seemed to mull over what Eebon had told him for a moment, then said. "I'll go back to the chantry now." And the four of them all left the house, Bevin was still hugging the elven blade to his chest.

"Eebon," Tylis asked as they walked out of the house, "What was your father's last request."

The color drained from Eebon's face and his body tensed, muscles tightening out of reflex. "I'll tell you someday. But not now. For me the grief of my family's passing is still too recent."

Tylis and Wynne both flinched at the sound of his voice. Eebon had changed since they had left the Circle Tower, he had grown more friendly and talkative, he smiled and laughed frequently. But now all emotion and humanity had been drained from his voice once more, his voice and expression had turned to ice again.

When they reached the chantry steps Bevin stopped and looked at Endrin, or more specifically, the dar'misaan across her lap which she was sharpening.

"That…" Bevin said, "That looks like my grandfather's sword."

Endrin stopped sharpening her blade and looked at the boy, she blinked and said nothing.

"Would you use his sword tonight? To defend the village from those monsters?"

Endrin held out her hand and accepted the sword. She stood up and twirled the blade through the air a few times, then dropped into a fighting stance and executed a series of slashes and thrusts. "This is a very good sword." She said happily. "I would honored to use it tonight." She handed the boy her own sword. "Keep this safe for me tonight."

Once Bevin was inside the chantry, Tylis reached up and slapped Eebon across the back of the head. "Eebon! How did you know he would be in his own house?"

Eebon made a show of counting his newly acquired silver again and said, "Well… if I were a young boy who'd just lost his mother and was too afraid to admit I was afraid, then I would probably want to hide in my home."

* * *

Endrin split up her forces, she had Alistair, Dharr, Roaran, Sten, and Wynne standing with herself, Ser Perth, and his knights to guard the passage from the castle. Eebon, Kylae, Tylis, Morrigan, Leliana, and of course Dune, stood in front of the chantry in case the walking dead got past them, or in case they came up from the lake, as Perth had informed her had happened once before.

Since the setting of the sun, only a few minutes had passed before a soldier's horn sounded, and a scout ran down from his lookout station, he screamed that the walking dead were on their way, then ran down towards the chantry and the village. Endrin notched an arrow to her bowstring and readied herself. She hoped that the undead corpses that had been attacking the village were as stupid as the walking dead that she had encountered during her quest to save the Circle of Magi, although her intuition told her that it would far more difficult.

"Now is the time!" Ser Perth called loudly, "Know that we fight both for the Maker and our Arl!"

The first and second undead to come charging down the hill were both met arrows fired from Endrin's bow, the first received an arrow through the eye, the second took a feathered shaft through the forehead. "Damn the Maker!" She muttered, "Andruil, guide my arrows!"

Roaran dashed forward and swung his axe into a corpse leg, the creature fell and Roaran brought his axe down into its chest, then he spun and repeated the process to the next undead creature. The walking corpses were far from efficient opponents, they were weak, were killed easily, although they all had weapons, most of them had no armor, and they made no attempt to work as cohesive unit, but there were a lot of them. Roaran soon found himself fighting between Sten and Dharr, and the three of them made a wall of sorts, holding back the monsters while Endrin, the elf Kylae had beat up, and one of the knights rained arrows into the undead ranks, Wynne cast potent spells and gave healing to those who needed it.

Endrin fired her last arrow which flew through the air, passing within a few inches of Alistair and striking a walking corpse in the chest, then she drew her borrowed sword and moved to where Alistair and Perth blocked the passage to the village.

The fighting continued for what Endrin guessed to be another half hour before the last undead was finally slain. Endrin immediately started moving from body to body as she retrieved her arrows that were still in one piece and usable. "Did we lose anyone?" she asked.

"No." Perth said happily, "There are a few minor injuries, but nothing serious." He looked at Wynne. "Your skills as healer, my lady, are impressive to say the least."

"Thank you, young man." Wynne said, Perth wasn't young, he looked to be in his thirties, but he smiled all the same. Wynne looked down the hill towards the village and heard the unmistakable sound of metal on metal. "It's not over yet. Sounds to be some pretty hard fighting down there."

Even as far away as they were, they clearly heard Eebon's battle cry.

* * *

"YUSARIS!" Eebon yelled and he leapt, bringing Yusaris down on top a corpse head, and cleaving it all the way down to the center of its chest. Eebon's berserker fury was burning so hot that he was barely even aware of his friends and other allies around him, his sole focus was killing another monster, and another after that. His massive blade cut through two enemies in a single swing. Eebon was vaguely aware that one of the walking dead behind him had brought down a mace on his shoulder. Eebon spun around, slapping the undead with the back of his fist, then drove Yusaris into its stomach and twisting it. Eebon's double thick chainmail took most of the blow from a sword thrust, but the weapon still penetrated the armor and stabbed into Eebon's ribs. Eebon barely felt it, and swung Yusaris in an arc over his head, bringing it down and cutting the undead's head in half at nose level.

Kylae was having a significantly easier time with the creatures than Eebon was. She presented a smaller target, and was far more athletic and nimble. Kylae easily moved out of the way of a broadsword, then stepped in, stabbing one of her daggers into the sword owners stomach and pulling up, spilling decayed entrails and bile. Crossing her daggers in an 'X' above her head, she blocked an incoming sword, then drove her daggers into the creature's temples.

Morrigan and Tylis stood away from the main group of militia, a short distance away from the chantry steps. It was rather difficult casting spells without hitting any of their friends, particularly primal spells, and being undead, their enemies were highly resistant to entropy spells. Frustrated by the little impact their spells were making, Morrigan dropped her staff and began moving her hands in a complex pattern, muttering words of power under her breath as she did so. There was a flash of light, and when it cleared Morrigan had transformed into a powerful bear, and charged into the melee, bashing the walking corpses aside with powerful, club sized paws and biting off entire limbs with her massive jaws.

Behind him, Tylis heard the crashing of wood and turned to see that a handful of the walking dead had somehow made it behind him, and had managed to tear a hole in the front chantry wall. Tylis caught a brief glimpse of Bann Teagan, desperately trying to fight off three of them. Teagan was the only one in the chantry who even had a weapon. Tylis heard Kaitlyn scream, somehow he knew it was her. Tylis dropped his staff and reached with open hands towards the chantry, then closed his hands into fists and pulled them back towards his own body. Telekinetic forces seized hold of all the undead in the chantry and they flew backwards, crashing into the front wall and doors with bone shattering force. Tylis jumped through the hole in the wall and looked down at the six bodies who lay crumpled on the floor. Three of them started to rise again.

Some people thought that mages required a staff to cast spells, but that was far from true. Staffs were often enchanted to amplify a mage's spellpower, and their main purpose was to give the mage a physical instrument to channel their magic through. Without a staff, certain spells, particularly those from the primal school, tended to go wild. Tylis however, was an exceptional mage when it came to primal magic. He held out both hands, fingers hooked towards the undead, he yelled a word in Tevinter and lightning shot from his fingertips and into the corpses. The smell of burning flesh filled the small chantry. Tylis maintained the spell until their flesh had been charred black, and he was absolutely certain that they were dead. Tylis looked back at Teagan and the terrified people at the back of the chantry, he smiled and winked, then jumped back out through the hole and picked up his staff again.

There were only a few undead left by that time. Leliana was moving in a blur, she seemed to fight in a style similar to Endrin, never staying one place for more than half a second, always trying to maneuver around her opponent, taking quick slashes at them with her shortsword and long dagger, she seemed to favor the throat and stomach as targets, soft and vulnerable.

Eebon was the complete opposite from Leliana. There was no fluidity or finesse to his fighting, Eebon was a power fighter. He relied on his strength and powerful weapon to crush armor and bone alike, and tear through flesh. Eebon stood toe to toe with his enemy, and then rarely moved except to step closer should they back up. Eebon bled from a dozen wounds, several of them were serious, and he had not felt a single one of them, all he knew was his rage.

Finally, the last of the undead were slain. The militia, Wardens, and Warden companions all lifted their eyes to the clear night sky and screamed the victory and joy at still being alive. All except Eebon that is. Eebon fell to his knees and touched his left side, then looked at the blood that now covered his hand as if he was confused by it. For the first time he was feeling the injuries he had sustained. "I'm wounded!" Eebon called, and made his way over to the chantry steps where he sat down heavily and started pulling off his armor. He was hurt, but he would survive. Eebon looked up to see Endrin and the others running down the hillside. "You're late." He said when they came close enough, and smiled oddly.

* * *

"Dawn has arrived, and we have survived the night!" Bann Teagan called loudly. After the night of terror, the entire village had come out to celebrate their victory, and to mourn the passing of their fellow villagers. "And although our victory came at great price, none of us would be here today if it weren't for these brave heroes who came to our aid and fought on our behalf."

The Revered Mother stepped forward and said, "Let us bow our heads and remember those who gave their lives in defense of Redcliffe. Now they walk with He, who is their Maker. Long may they know the peace of His love."

Teagan stepped forward again and recited the names of the militiamen who had died the previous night.

"So let it be." The humans and City Elves intoned.

"Creators ease their passing." Endrin said quietly.

"May their ancestors accept them." Roaran, Dharr, and the few other dwarves said.

"With the blow we've delivered to these creatures," Teagan continued, "I can now enter the castle and seek out your Arl." The Bann turned to Endrin. "I thank you again for your assistance, my lady. When you have a moment, I need you to meet me up by the windmill, we have important business to discuss."

"Ma nuvenin." Endrin answered, then she saw how the Bann looked at her and realized she had just spoken Elvish. "It means 'as you wish'." Endrin looked around at the mass of villagers looking for Bevin, finally she found him and his older sister, she approached and took out the borrowed sword, twirled it through the air twice then held it out, pommel first to Bevin.

"Ma serannas, thank you for the for sword." She said, "I killed a lot of monsters with it." Bevin accepted the sword and gave her back her own. "I think every legendary hero has a sword like this." She smiled and disappeared into the crowd.

Tylis somewhat awkwardly walked over to Kaitlyn. "It looks like we both managed to survive." He said, sounding every bit as awkward as he felt.

"We did!" Kaitlyn smiled shyly. "Thanks to you… I saw what you did last night when the monsters got inside the chantry. You saved us!"

"Well, I couldn't just stand-by and watch." Tylis still felt like a fool, but he didn't care so much anymore. "What are you going to do now?"

Kaitlyn frowned, "With our mother and father both gone, we'll have to go to an orphanage."

Tylis felt his heart sink. "Why? Don't you have anyone else?"

"I know we have some relatives in Denerim, but we don't have enough money to get there… I just hope they don't separate me and Bevin at the orphanage."

Tylis unconsciously looked for Roaran. The dwarf was always stealing and selling stuff, and always seemed to have more money than the others, and when they applied enough pressure he would share his funds, but Roaran was nowhere to be seen. Almost without thinking, Tylis reached into a small pouch and drew out what looked to be a small tile with a glowing blue rune on one side. "Here." Tylis said, holding out the tile to Kaitlyn.

She accepted it almost hesitantly, "What… what is this?" She asked.

"It's a Tevinter rune." Tylis said. "I've had it as long as I can remember, and it's been something of a good luck charm to me. It's made out of pure lyrium, so it's quite valuable. Sell it and go to Denerim, keep whatever money is left over."

"Why would you do this?" Kaitlyn asked, the surprise on her face was plain. "I can't accept this!"

"Yes you can." Tylis held up his hands when she tried to give it back. "And the reason I'm doing this… I grew up without a family of any sort. I only have one vague memory of my mother, and I only discovered that I have cousins a few days ago. You and your brother won't be alone and without a family… not if I can help it!"

"I… don't know how I can thank you."

Tylis immediately went back to feeling like a complete and total fool when he said, "Well, I'll take a kiss from a pretty girl."

Kaitlyn's cheeks flushed bright red. "That's very… Really? You mean it?"

Now it was Tylis' turn to blush. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"No." Kaitlyn said and giggled, "It's okay." She came forward and started to lean over to Tylis' cheek. Bevin groaned and covered his eyes. At the last moment Tylis turned his head and the kiss that was meant for his cheek landed on his lips instead. Kaitlyn made a surprised noise, but then her lips softened and her arms looped around Tylis' neck.

"My, my…" Morrigan said as Tylis began to make his way up to the windmill at a leisurely pace. "Our little mage is growing up fast!"

"Morrigan!" Tylis blurted, "What are…" He couldn't think of a single thing to say.

"From the way you're blushing I would say that was your first kiss."

"And just how is that any of your business?"

"Tis not." Morrigan said casually, then smiled in the seductive manner she was so good at. "But it would make for very interesting conversation! Enough of this however, I was merely curious as to the skill you displayed so effectively last night."

"What?"

"The telekinesis. If I'm not mistaken that is from the spirit school of magic, and by your own admission your skill in spirit is lacking at best. Despite this however, you simultaneously seized six of the creatures in your spell and flung them with great force across the entire chantry. How did you accomplish this?"

"I really don't know." Tylis said honestly. "I've been wondering at that myself since it happened. I just… just knew what I had to do and I did it."

"Most intriguing." Morrigan said. "Perhaps when we are afforded the chance I shall help you to develop your skill."


	9. Demon Hunters

_As usual, I'd like to have a few words before you start on this chapter. First off, if you guys haven't read _I don't suppose you happen to be another mage? _by _Maleficarum, _then you should definitely check it out. The writing has true talent, and the story very creative while not straying from the DA:O theme. Second, I'm going to be moving in a few days, so the updates are are going to slow down for awhile... don't worry, I'm not going to abandon you, hahaha! That's about all I got for now, enjoy._

* * *

Endrin was the first one to arrive at the windmill. Bann Teagan still wasn't there, so Endrin instead studied the windmill, trying to figure out what its purpose was. She guessed it had something to do with grain, due to the sacks of grain piled up outside of the building, but she wasn't sure of the specifics. Finally her curiosity got the better of her and she opened the door and stuck her head inside. "Oh…" She muttered, "That's what it does." She closed the door to see Eebon leaning against the wall staring absently out at the castle, Endrin jumped. "How did you get there!" She demanded, both surprised and annoyed that Eebon had approached without her knowing it.

This time it was Eebon who lifted an eyebrow. "I came up the path."

Endrin winced at the eerie ring in his voice. "I mean how-" She sighed, "Never mind. Did one of the mages take care of your injuries?"

"Yeah." Eebon confirmed. "I'm going to need to get some thicker armor at the first chance I get. This heavy chainmail just isn't cutting it."

"Eebon, are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

As Endrin frequently did, she raised one eyebrow, "Really? You're fine?"

"No." Eebon said flatly. "I'm not."

"What's wrong?"

Eebon sighed. "It's Howe. And my family. Every time I close my eyes I can see their faces, even in the brief instant when I blink. In my dreams I relive my last moments with my parents, and hear their last words to me, I see the dead bodies of my sister-in-law, Oriana, and her son, Oren." Eebon actually growled in a manner more befitting a wolf, then almost yelled, "I saw that bastard, Howe, just a few hours before it happened! And I told him good luck! _I told him good luck!_"

Endrin winced as Eebon punched the stone wall of the windmill, she hoped he didn't break any fingers.

"In one night, _one night,_ I lost _everything_ that I loved! So tell me Endrin, what should I do?! How should I proceed from here?!"

Endrin thought fast and hard about what she could say to her fellow Warden. "Would…" She wondered if offering this was actually a good idea, as Eebon had already requested this same thing from Duncan and been denied, "Would you like to leave… and hunt this man down?"

Eebon's expression changed from anger to shock. "You would let me go? Really?"

"I would." Endrin said, "I'd rather not have you at my back if you are distracted. So yes, if you want to, go ahead, seek him out and kill him."

Eebon mulled it over for a few moments. "No." He said finally. "No I'll stay with you. I am a Grey Warden now, and my duty comes before all else." Tears began to appear in the big man's eyes. "My father frequently told me that the Couslands have always held duty above all else. I will stay with you, and the others, and see this through. You can count on me, Endrin. Until this adventure is over, or my own death, my sword, my skill, and my rage are yours to command. I swear it!"

"Thank you Eebon."

"No, it is I who should thank you."

Endrin smiled. "I'm glad that you're with us Eebon. You're a good man, and you're one of the few humans I've met so far that I would say that to." A few moments passed in silence before Endrin asked, "Eebon, am I doing a good job as the leader? I've never been responsible for anyone other than myself, and now I'm responsible for all of you."

"Yes, you're doing a good job." The ice in his voice started to melt. "Don't second guess yourself. Be confident and firm in your beliefs and your decisions, and whatever you do, do _not_ admit to doubt in front of your subordinates. A good leader must always appear both confident, and in control of the situation."

Over next half hour, the other Wardens, their companions, Bann Teagan, and Ser Perth all made their way to the hilltop. No one spoke right away, they just stared across the lake at the massive castle. Even from that distance they could feel the sense of wrongness that seemed to emanate from walled fortress.

"So," Roaran started, "You said that you were going to enter the keep and find… whatever you call the guy in there. So what's the plan? You going to just walk up and knock on the front door?"

"Nothing quite so forward, I'm afraid." Teagan said. "There is a passage that leads from the windmill here, under the lake, and into the castle. It is accessible only to my family, as it can only be unlocked with my signet ring. Again, I hate to ask, but I'm afraid that I must once more ask for your help. I don't know what is waiting for us in the castle, but it is almost certainly sinister, and I will definitely need your help, so with that said, please, will you help us once more?"

Without missing a beat, Endrin said, "Yes. We've come this far, we will see this through."

"Thank you." Teagan's face plainly showed his relief. "Then what we must do is-" He looked and pointed behind them, "Maker's breathe!" He exclaimed.

The Wardens turned to see an attractive and well-dressed woman, obviously a noble, running towards them. "Teagan, oh thank Andraste you still live!" She said with a heavy Orlesian accent.

"Isolde?" Teagan said in a surprised voice. "What has happened, what are you doing here?"

"There is no time to explain," The arlessa said, "I must return to the castle soon, and I… need you to come with me."

Endrin didn't feel right. She knew something was wrong, and looking at her compatriots she could tell they all felt the same thing. "Excuse me!" She said, almost before she even realized what she was saying. "We just finished fighting against an entire Creator forsaken horde of undead! This village has withstood attack after attack, and dozens are dead! Where is your concern for that?"

Isolde fixed Endrin with what she thought was an intimidating gaze, but Endrin simply looked back angrily. "Teagan," Isolde said, "Who is this woman?"

"They are Grey Wardens, Isolde. And without them none of us would be alive today."

"Forgive me." Isolde said. "I have no time for pleasantries."

Endrin only glared in return. She didn't need to look behind her, she could feel the disbelief and anger rising from her companions.

"Isolde," Teagan said, trying to be patient, "What exactly has happened?"

"I… I don't really know. There was this mage who poisoned Eamon, and he was caught and put in the dungeon, but then he caused something else to happen and the dead began to wake. And I think… Connor is going mad." The tears in her eyes did nothing to lessen the Wardens feelings of suspicion towards her. "There is a… I don't know what to call it, a presence in the castle. It allows myself and Connor and Eamon to live for now, but it won't let us leave. Please Teagan, you must come back with me!"

The Wardens couldn't take it anymore, Tylis was the first one to voice his feelings. "Presence my ass!" He growled, "There's only one thing that can control life and death like that, and raise the dead. You got a demon infestation on your hands! With the levels of sophistication that you've hinted at, and the strategic attacks on the village, it's either a desire demon or a pride demon!" Morrigan and Wynne nodded their heads agreement. "And unless the Veil has been torn, which is highly unlikely, these demons have been summoned by a mage. Those are the only two ways that demons can cross into our world."

Isolde and Teagan both looked completely shocked at this revelation. Isolde said, "Then it must have been the same mage who poisoned Eamon."

"Somehow I get the feeling you're not telling us everything." Endrin said, glaring at the noblewoman.

"I beg your pardon! That's a rather impertinent of you!"

"Impertinent for an elf you mean!?" Endrin said, and out of the corner of her eye she saw Kylae take a few steps forward, her lip curling back in a snarl. "It's obvious to all of us here, that you're not telling us everything! Now spit it out, shemlen!" The others were starting to notice that Endrin only called humans shemlen when she was angered or offended.

"No, I've told you all I know!" Isolde insisted. "A demon holds my son and husband hostage, what more do you want from me?"

"I want the truth!" Endrin was almost shouting, and her companions all muttered their agreement.

Teagan spoke up before things got any uglier. "That's enough! Isolde, I will go back with you. Now if you will excuse me, I need to talk to these people in private for a moment."

"Oh, bless you Teagan!" Isolde said happily, "Thank you so much! I will be waiting for you by the bridge to the castle, please do not take long."

Teagan waited until Isolde was out of earshot before he said, "Here is what I propose, I'll go with Isolde into the castle, while you and your friends take my signet ring and enter through the secret passage and deal with this demon… or whatever it is."

Endrin said, "Are you crazy?! You're going to get yourself killed!"

"I know that is a very likely outcome. I have no delusions of defeating this thing on my own, but you and your friends have proved very capable in matters such as this. Maybe I can… I don't know… distract whatever this is."

Endrin shrugged, clearly annoyed by the current chain of events. "I can't stop you. Your life is your own. We'll do everything we can to end the demon, and save you all."

"I have complete faith that you will succeed. Just remember that Eamon is the priority, the rest of us are all expendable."

Eebon spoke before Endrin could. "No one is expendable."

* * *

Endrin massaged her temples. "Is this kind of stuff typical for Grey Wardens?"

Alistair and Eebon both laughed good naturedly. "No." Alistair answered.

"After Ostagar, the fight at the Tower, and now this _alas_, I think we're all due for a break!"

This time everyone laughed. Kylae asked, "What does 'alas' mean?"

Endrin was still rubbing her temples. "It means 'dirt', but we use it as an insult or a curse as well." She finally stopped the temple massage. "Alistair, do you think you could navigate your way through the castle?"

"I'm not really sure. It's been over a decade since I've lived there, but… yes… I think I could."

"Good, then you're coming with me. Tylis, we'll probably be needing a mage in there. Dharr, I'll need someone with a cool head… I'm not sure how much more I can take of this before I snap!" They all laughed again. "Sten and Leliana, you're both coming as well. Eebon, take Perth, his knights, and everyone else and go to the castle bridge. We'll open the gate for you as soon we're able to. If you don't see us in…" She thought for a moment, "Three hours, then assume we are dead. Do not come after us! Leave Redcliffe and get the aid of the dwarves and elves. You'll have to stop the blight without Eamon."

"As you command." Eebon answered. "But we'll all be leaving here together, no one dies today."

Endrin nodded and smiled, then turned without another word and led her group into the windmill and the hidden tunnel. She didn't like being underground, she found it unnerving, and the thought that most dwarves lived their entire lives beneath the surface without ever seeing the sky, or a forest, or anything else that surfacers took for granted was almost unthinkable to her. Finally the tunnel ended and gave way to a secret door cleverly concealed in a stone wall. It took a few minutes before Dharr located the opening mechanism.

"Leave it open." Endrin said as the last one stepped into what was clearly the castle dungeon. "If things go bad then this is our only way out, and we'll probably be in a hurry if that happens."

On the other side of the room they heard a voice cry out from one of the cells. "Hey! Is someone out there? I can hear you, is someone out there?"

"Of all the places…" Tylis muttered angrily, then sprinted down the cell bank, sliding to a halt in front of cell in question, Tylis yelled, "JOWAN!"

"Tylis?" Jowan said in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think I'm doing here? I'm trying to clean up your mess again! Isolde told us that a mage was behind this, I guess I really shouldn't be surprised that it's you!"

"No!" Jowan said quickly, "I poisoned the arl, I admit that, but that's all I did! I swear I don't know what's going on here!"

"Stop lying!" Tylis yelled.

"I'm not lying, I promise-"

"I said stop lying!"

Endrin nudged Sten and motioned to Tylis. Sten nodded and locked his massive arms around Tylis, bodily lifted him up and moved him away from the cell door, the mage was still yelling at Jowan, but after almost two straight minutes of yelling about how Jowan was a traitor and he should have been killed back at the Tower, Tylis finally calmed.

"Alright," Tylis said, "It's over, put me down. Put me down Sten!" The qunari complied and Tylis walked back over to Jowan's cell. "Okay Jowan… Tell us what happened here."

Jowan sighed. "It didn't take long for the templars to track me down after I ran away from the Tower, even without my phylactery to track me, they proved to be very good at it. I didn't even make it out of Ferelden. But after they caught me, Teryn Loghain himself came into the prison and had me released, he said that Arl Eamon was a threat to Ferelden and that if I got him out of the way, then he would settle things between the Circle and me."

"Now just hold up for a minute!" Alistair said, "How is Arl Eamon a threat?

"I don't know! I just trusted the Teryn, he's one of the greatest heroes this country has. But anyway, Isolde hired me to tutor her son in the ways of magic after she started to notice signs that Connor was a mage, she wanted me to teach him enough magic so that he could control it and keep it a secret. Then after I was caught poisoning the Arl, she had me thrown in here. When all the walking dead started showing up, Isolde thought it was my fault, and she came back here and demanded that I reverse whatever I had done. I thought she meant my poisoning of the Arl. I tried to explain that I had no idea what she was talking about and that I couldn't undue something I hadn't started in the first place, and then she had me tortured."

"You're stupid Jowan!" Tylis said, "You're stupid for turning to blood magic, you're stupid for dragging me and especially Lily into your scheme, and you're stupid for poisoning the Arl. I really should have killed you back at the Circle Tower."

"I'm really starting to think that you should have." Jowan said. "Look… my whole life has been one massive failure after another. Please, for the sake of the friendship we once shared, let me out of here, let me do one good thing in my life. Let me help you, please."

Tylis sighed. It was hard to hate someone who already hated themselves so much. It seemed now that the only thing Tylis felt for his old friend was indifference. He looked to Endrin. "You're the leader." He said, "You make the call."

"You know him far better than I do." Endrin said, "What are your thoughts on the matter?"

"Well, like I said, he's stupid, and I still think he deserves to die. But I also think that his heart is in the right place." Tylis groaned, "I just know I'm going to regret saying this, but let him out."

Endrin looked to the others.

"Bas saarebas," Sten hissed, "You cannot let him live. He is far too dangerous, to himself and those around him."

Leliana, unsurprisingly was all for letting Jowan out and letting him work to redeem himself.

Dharr thought Jowan should stay where he was.

"Hey!" Alistair said, "Let's not forget he's a blood mage! You can't just set him free! He's already used blood magic against people at least one time back at the Tower, you witnessed it yourself! I say keep him here until we can get this resolved and then just let the templars have him!"

Tylis responded, "Let's not forget that a blood mage saved all our lives back at the Tower!"

"Excellent point." Endrin admitted, then she looked at Dharr. "Get him out." She said.

The dwarf gripped his war axe in both hands and beat it against the lock. It took nearly a dozen blows before the lock finally broke and Jowan walked out. "So, what happens now?"

"Now?" Endrin said, as she drew her dar'misaan and gave it a twirl. "Now we go and try to save the Arl. What you do is your own business."

"Is that wise, Warden?" Sten asked. "This beast is dangerous. Too dangerous to let live, let alone be trusted."

"He's not a beast, Sten." Endrin said, "He is a man. Yes, he is dangerous, but so are you, so am I. I have made my decision, if you cannot abide by it then you are welcome to leave."

Sten's face sunk. "I have given my word that I would help you in ending the blight. I will not go break my word and lose my honor again. Shall we proceed Warden?"

Endrin looked back to Alistair. "Lead the way."

* * *

Eebon and the group he had been left in charge of either stared through the portcullis at the keep, or sat against the stone wall of the castle and rested their weary legs. Every few minutes an undead would shamble through the courtyard, but seemed to pay no attention to the group outside. One of Perth's knights had a longbow, and would attempt to shoot the living dead, but after the third shot and the third miss, Perth ordered him to stop wasting arrows. For the time being, all they could do was wait.

"How long has it been?" Roaran asked, not for the first time.

Wynne answered, "About an hour I'd say. And about five minutes from the last time that you asked."

"I wouldn't worry." Perth said calmly. "The dungeons and cellars are quite large, and it is possible that your friends have encountered resistance. However, after seeing you fight the corpses last night I have no doubt that they are more than capable of handling themselves."

Kylae yawned from where she sat against the castle wall. "That reminds me, none of us have had a wink of sleep since two nights ago. I hope that our fearless Dalish leader and the others come soon, and we can get this whole sodding business resolved. I could really do with a hot meal and a warm bed."

Roaran chuckled, "I hear you on that one!"

"You really don't like Endrin do you?" Eebon asked.

"No." Kylae stated, "Not at all."

"Why?"

Kylae snorted, "Fine. I'll spell it out. I had only known Endrin for a few seconds and she had the nerve to insult me and all my people. I know you have all have seen it, the way she looks at me and other City Elves. She pities us. And like I told her at our first meeting, the only difference between her and me, is that she had the good luck to be born to free roaming elves, while I was born into near slavery to humans! And now I have to put up with that elf as my leader… She practically sweats an air of smug superiority! The Dalish consider themselves the 'true elves', but they are no more true than me and my own people."

"I like this elf!" Roaran chuckled again, attempting to stifle a yawn of his own.

"If that's what you think, then you really don't know her." Eebon said quietly.

"How do you mean?"

"When we first arrived at Lothering, we found a family of elves being robbed by a gang of highwaymen. Endrin tore into them with a bandits with a fury that rivaled my own, and mind you, I am a berserker! When all the bandits were dead, Endrin took their daughter's pet lamb and gave it back to her, then she ensured that they were unhurt and did what she could to comfort them… She did none of this out of pity, it was only simple kindness."

"How would you know what it was that motivated her?" Kylae said, although the doubt in her own voice was already plain.

"Kylae… You need to forgive Endrin for what happened at your first meeting. It was the way she was brought up and trained to think, nothing more. Endrin is…" Eebon had to stop and think of the right words to put phrase his next statement. "Endrin is a good friend, and a capable leader."

Prior to that statement, Eebon had never really allowed himself to think of Endrin as anything other than his companion and more recently his leader. Growing up as a noble of Highever, Eebon had had very few people he could truly consider friends. As a child he had played with the children of the castle servants, or with his older brother Fergus, but as they grew older, Fergus became more and more involved in politics as their father trained him to become Teryn, and the other children became castle servants themselves or took up other respectable jobs in the city, and Eebon was left largely alone.

It was during these years, and due largely to his loneliness that Eebon's interest in the greatsword and soldiery was truly roused. He knew almost every soldier of Highever by name, and through the long hours of arduous training and endless drills at the hands of the master-at-arms, he came to earn their respect and loyalty. But still, the soldiers were not his friends.

In truth, the only two people Eebon had considered friends had oddly enough been his own brother, and somewhat surprisingly, Alfstanna, at that time daughter of White River's bann. The two noble children had met when Alfstanna's father had come to Highever for a political meeting with Eebon's father. Alfstanna had hinted that she shared Eebon's interest in the sword, and Eebon had promptly challenged her to a match. The sound of cheering soldiers had brought their curious fathers about, and they found their teenage children in the process of beating each other with their bare fists, as they had each succeeded in disarming the other. What might have grown into a strong bond of friendship was cut short however when Alfstanna's father died and she took up the mantle of Bann, and the duties of state frequently called her away, leaving only the often absent Fergus as Eebon's only true friend.

And here he was. A Grey Warden, in Ferelden's darkest hour, and in the middle of what was very possibly the most insane quest in Ferelden's history, and he found himself surrounded by friends.

"Speaking of Endrin…" Roaran's voice broke Eebon from his nostalgia and he looked to see the dwarf pointing through the portcullis as Endrin and those she had taken with her emerged from the cellar.

Kylae looked through the portcullis herself, but she looked to the doors of the keep, which had just been thrown open. "Hey Wynne, Morrigan," She pointed at the creature who stood in the doorway of the keep, "You mages know about this kind of stuff... _What in sod-all is that?!_" She yelled.

Not far away, Tylis looked with terrified eyes and the monstrous armored figure that emerged from the keep. "It's a revenant!" He yelled.

Endrin was already notching and arrow to her bowstring. "What's a revenant?"

"It's a very different, very powerful kind of undead. Powerful magic, and lethal martial skills! If you want to know more then ask me again after we kill it… if we can kill it!

The revenant stood seven feet tall at least, every part of its body concealed underneath thick black armor, red eyes burning with malice glared from behind a helmet with wings swept up and backwards. It held a five foot long greatsword easily in one hand, a large heavy shield on its other arm. "Intruders!" It hissed, its voice pure hatred. "Slay them all my slaves, but leave their bodies intact, the master will have use for them." At its command, roughly twenty of the walking corpses flooded down the stairs to meet the intruders.

"Dharr, I think this is your area of expertise!" Endrin said, at the same time drawing her bowstring back until she felt the fletching touch her cheek, she let the arrow fly and the missile found its mark in the revenant's neck where the armor was weakest. The revenant however didn't even flinch, and only reached up and pulled the shaft out.

"Endrin," Dharr said, instantly taking command of the battle, "That lever by the gate will open the portcullis, get it open so the rest of us can get in. Sten, you and me are going after the revenant. Leliana, Alistair, Tylis, try to keep the corpses away from us. _GO, GO, GO!_"

"Come then!" The revenant's voice hissed as Sten and Dharr hacked their way through the walking dead. "Oblivion awaits!"

They hadn't been expecting the undead revenant to move so fast, or so fluidly, but both the revenant's speed and agility put even Endrin to shame. Even with Dharr in front and Sten behind it, the armored fiend was more than able to block both their attacks, and deliver devastating blows of its own. Even though the two warriors were able to block the revenant's strikes on their greatsword and shield, the force behind the blows jarred them to their very cores.

"Suffer!" The revenant hissed, "Die, and be raised once more to serve the wishes of our master!"

"YUSARIS!" Eebon yelled and jumped into the fray, bringing Yusaris down with all the strength he could summon. The revenant easily raised its own shield and blocked the blow, the smashed the face of the shield into Eebon's body with bone crushing force. Eebon staggered backwards, even in the middle of his berserker rage he felt the full force behind the shield smash.

Dharr moved in and swung his axe into a chink in the revenant's armor at the waistline, and the axe however jammed between the two pieces of armor. The revenant swung its massive blade at Dharr, who barely managed to duck in time, then smashed his own shield into the embedded axe, driving it further into the revenant's body. The armored behemoth finally flinched and swung it's sword down again at Dharr, who blocked it on his shield again, but the force still drove him to the ground and knocked the wind from his body.

"Katara, bas!" Sten roared, _Die, thing!_ He hacked his greatsword down into the joining of the revenant's neck and shoulder, black ichor sprayed out of the wound, and even in the heat of battle they were all aware of its foul odor. The revenant whipped around and hacked its own sword into Sten's side. Sten bellowed in pain and fell to his knees.

Eebon was back on his feet and swung Yusaris at the undead monster's neck. The revenant should have been able to block the strike, but between the injuries already inflicted by Sten and Dharr, the revenant was now moving significantly slower and could not raise its shield in time, and Yusaris very nearly severed its head. The once mighty revenant fell to its knees and hissed its last words. "I… shall… return." It fell face down and did not move.

"Not if we can help it!" Eebon growled. "Tylis, burn this thing!"

"With pleasure." Tylis said, and pointed a finger at the fallen monster, it burst into flame.

The revenant had been the last of the undead to fall. Miraculously, none of the Wardens nor their companions had fallen during the battle, and the group gathered around the body of the burning revenant. Ser Perth asked, "You Wardens seem remarkably calm, all things considered. Is this a normal occurrence in your line of work?"

Endrin laughed, although Perth wasn't trying to be funny and there was nothing amusing about what was going on. "It's getting there!" She laughed again.

Roaran glanced at Kylae and muttered, "I think our leader is losing it."

Kylae smiled and winked at her friend, not wanting to draw the attention of the others.

"Are you ready for more?" Perth asked, no one had seemed to notice the private comments that passed between Roaran and Kylae. "We must enter and retake the keep if we are to end this plague of undead."

"Never a dull moment!" Endrin said, grinning oddly. "Yes, let's enter the keep."

The sound a something heavy thumping into the ground drew everyone's attention to Sten, who had collapsed, both hands holding the deep wound that had penetrated his armor and cut into his side. Surprisingly he hadn't made a sound aside from a soft grunt, and because he had never said anything, and in the heat of the battle with undead, no one had even noticed he was injured.

Sten quietly spoke, "Shok ebasit hissra. Meraad astaarit, meraad itwasit, aban aqun. Maraas shokra. Anaan esaam Qun."

"What does that mean?" Roaran said, as Wynne moved to Sten's side to analyze the wound.

"I think it's some kind of prayer for the dead." Leliana answered. "He was saying when he was in the cage back in Lothering too."

As Wynne reached to touch Sten's side, the big qunari pushed her away. "Get away from me, saarebas!" He growled, "You will not defile my body with your magic!"

Wynne only slapped his hands away and again using her motherly voice said, "You can lecture me on how much you hate mages and magic after I save your life!" Blue-white healing light exploded from her hands, healing and closing Sten's wound.

"Sten, are you alright now?" Endrin asked.

Sten pushed himself to his feet and took up his greatsword. "I am, Warden." He said, back in his usual quiet voice.

"Can you press on, or should you stay here and rest?"

"I am fit to fight, Warden. The Sten of the Beresaad do not tire and are not defeated easily."

"Good." Endrin said, and looked up at her group, every inch the confident leader she had seemed before. Endrin replaced her bow across her back and drew her dar'misaan. "Let's go… And Wynne, thanks for healing Sten."

* * *

The now large group of Grey Wardens, knights, and other persons, entered the keep with Perth and Alistair leading the way. They encountered more of the walking dead, although only the 'standard' variety, and at one point a group of shades, demons who had crossed the Veil one way or another and managed to take physical form. The undead were all cut down easily enough, thankfully there were no more revenants to lead them, and although the shades provided more of a challenge, they too were slain without too much trouble, and the group pressed onward.

Just prior to entering the great hall, Endrin with her sharp ears heard what sounded like a soft whimper behind a closed door. She motioned for the group to halt, then pointed at the door and shrugged wordlessly, her meaning was clear. _There's something behind that door and I don't know what it is_.

Eebon looked down at Dune and pointed the mabari to the door in question. The dog marched up to the door and took several sniffs around the opening along the floor, then he looked back at his master and barked happily.

"Dune says it's fine. Whatever or whoever is behind that door is not an enemy."

Endrin raised an eyebrow at Eebon, "So I guess you speak dog now?"

Eebon chuckled. "Don't be ridiculous… Dune and me have been companions since he was this big." Eebon held his hands about a foot apart from each other. "We just kind of understand each other." Dune barked again, this time he seemed to have more urgency in his 'voice'.

Leliana walked up to the door and slowly pulled it open to reveal a teenage girl inside, cowering in fear and quietly repeating, "Please don't hurt me." Over and over again.

"It's alright." Leliana said in a reassuring voice. "We're not going to hurt you, you're safe now."

"W-w-who are you?"

"My name is Leliana, you probably know Ser Perth, and these are my friends. We came here to try and help. Do you know what happened here?"

"N-no! The soldiers here in the castle… t-they just went crazy and started k-k-killing everyone! Then the monsters started appearing! P-please, I want to go back home now!"

"Your father is the blacksmith, yes? You are Valena, yes?"

"Yes, I am Valena. Did my father send you?"

"He asked us to find you. The way is clear and the castle gate is open."

"What about the monsters."

"We've killed all of them between here and the gate."

Without another word, the terrified girl got to her feet and ran past Leliana and the others. Leliana drew her weapons again and walked back towards the group, she smiled at Eebon and said, "Looks like we won't have to scale the walls together after all."

"Damn shame… would have been fun." Eebon replied, finding a smile spreading across his own face. Kylae glared.

* * *

The doors to the great hall flew open as they were met with Dharr's armored boot. Two guards, one on either side of the door drew their swords and moved to attack the intruders. One was met with Dharr's war axe and the chainmail did little to stop the instantly fatal strike. The second guard was decapitated with a well-placed strike from Endrin's dar'misaan.

On the other side of the great hall stood several more guards, Lady Isolde, and a small boy they all assumed to be Connor. The guards all seemed to stare forward into space without actually seeing anything. Connor's eyes, likewise, had a glassy semi-conscious look. Isolde stood to one side of her son, back hunched and looking tired and defeated. The most disturbing thing about the entire surreal scene, was how Bann Teagan danced and rolled around like the floor like a court jester, and Connor clapping and laughing at Teagan's antics. Tylis, along with Wynne and Morrigan could feel the demonic energy pouring off of Connor, this was certainly no child, this was possession, and Connor had become an abomination.

"Maker's breathe!" Ser Perth swore, "What in Andraste's name is going on here?"

"I'm playing!" Connor said, his child's voice blended with a deep sinister voice at the same time. "What do you want? You're spoiling my fun!" His glazed eyes drifted to Endrin at the lead of her group. "Mother… what is that thing?"

"This is just an elf, Connor. You've seen them before."

"Oh yes!" The possessed child smiled wickedly. "I had their ears cut off and fed to the dogs!" He laughed.

Kylae and Endrin both gripped their weapons and started moving forward, intent on killing whatever this thing was, but Dharr and Eebon pulled both of them back. "No!" Eebon said, "It's not the kid saying that."

"What are you doing here, elf woman?" Connor asked.

Endrin snarled and pointed her sword at the possessed child. "We are you to stop you from ever hurting anyone ever again!"

"I cannot allow that!" Connor said, "Uncle, soldiers, kill them!"

A war-cry the likes of which none of them had ever heard before tore through the air, pure rage and hatred, the war-cry was so fierce that everyone in the room flinched. The cry had come from Eebon, as he gave voice to the rage that was boiling in his veins underneath his skin. Eebon met Teagan head-on, Teagan swung his longsword at Eebon, who blocked the strike on his greatsword. Teagan's shield came crashing into Eebon's head, which should have either rendered him unconscious, but Eebon was deep in the throes of his berserker rage and the shield smash only staggered him backwards two steps, Eebon screamed his rage again and dashed in, Teagan's sword bit into his left bicep but still Eebon didn't even slow in his charge. Eebon didn't strike at Teagan, instead he used his superior size and strength and barreled into the bann, who flew to the floor. Teagan tried to push himself back to his feet, but Eebon stomped on his chest, driving him back to the floor, Eebon raised Yusaris up above his head, tip pointing down.

"Eebon, no!" Alistair yelled, "Don't kill him!"

Eebon glared at Alistair, the fires of battle still blazing behind his eyes. Eebon growled, and for a moment Alistair thought that the berserker would still kill his surrogate uncle, but instead Eebon swung his sword down, hitting Teagan on the head with the flat of the blade, then Eebon moved to help Kylae with the guard she was fighting, the heavy armor the guard wore was good at deflecting the strikes from Kylae's daggers, but it did little to stop Yusaris.

The last guard still in the fight was doing his best to hold off against Endrin, and wasn't doing very well, despite the fact that he was armed with a sword and shield, and Endrin only had a single sword, the Dalish was far too fast and too agile. The frustrated guard overexerted himself as he swung at Endrin, who easily ducked under the blade at the same time spinning around and behind the guard and driving her dar'misaan into the back of the guard's knee. The hypnotized man screamed and came crashing to the floor, Endrin slashed the wrist of his sword hand and then kicked the blade away from his hand.

"Just sit tight." Endrin said, "Maybe we can figure out some way to free you." She looked around the large room, all her companions were still alive, their enemies were all dead, crippled, or unconscious, and Connor was gone. "Hey! Where did the demon child get off to?"

Lady Isolde ran to Teagan and began shaking him and loudly calling his name.

Alistair glared at Eebon, "I told you not to kill him!" He yelled angrily.

Eebon glared back. "I didn't kill him!" He looked around the room, eyes coming to rest on a flower vase, he stomped to vase, evicted the flowers, and looked to see how much water the vase held, then he stomped back over the supine form of Teagan and dumped the water on his face. Teagan promptly woke up, sputtering and coughing like a drowning man.

"Teagan!" Isolde said, "Are you alright?"

The bann touched his head, which was bleeding quite freely. "I'm… in more pain then I can ever remember. But I am… myself again, if that's what you meant."

Endrin was moving around the room looking in every possible hiding place and sticking her head in the adjoining rooms. "Where did that little elf-murdering _shemlen-alas_ get off to!?"

"I…" Isolde said, "I think that he ran upstairs to his room. Fighting scares him."

Morrigan smirked. "Fighting scares an abomination? What will they think of next?"

"He's not always like that!" Isolde said quickly, "Sometimes the real Connor breaks through."

Endrin was fuming, as were most of her companions. "This is all your fault, shemlen!" Endrin yelled. "You knew what he was right from the start, but you lacked the strength to do what was necessary! Do you have any idea how many people have died because of what happened here!"

"What did you want me to do? Kill my own child?"

"YES!" Endrin yelled. "How many of your servants did you see butchered for that _thing's_ enjoyment? How many nights did you look out your bedroom window and hear the terrified screams coming for your village? _Everyone_ who has died here was someone's son or daughter, mother, father, brother, sister! Has that thought ever crossed your mind?"

"I agree with Endrin." Eebon chimed in. "Every death here can be laid at your feet, and the feet of Connor. Or are all the dead here in the castle and down in the village not important enough to be factored in for you because they didn't have noble blood coursing through their veins?"

Tylis felt the need to voice his own opinion. "Even a fledgling mage should know better than to make a deal with a demon. Andraste's blood, even a non-mage would know better than that! And you just stood here and watched it all happen!"

Kylae exploded. "And where were you when that little shem was having the ears cut off of elves whose only fault was extremely bad judgment when they chose to work for you?! My guess is that you were standing right next to him and did nothing!"

"No!" Isolde pleaded, "It wasn't Connor, it was that mage who poisoned Eamon. He did this, this is all his fault."

Jowan's voice floated in from the open door where he now stood. "Believe me when I say that if I had done this thing, I would have admitted to it while you were having me tortured."

"And how did _you_ get out of the dungeon?!" Isolde shouted.

Endrin said, "How do you think? We let him out. He said he wanted to help, and we're giving him that chance."

Isolde glared at Endrin. "Why would you do such a thing? This is all-"

"Shut-up shemlen!" Endrin was finding it hard not to put an arrow through this woman's eye. "This is a time for action, not more of your nonsense!" She looked at Tylis. "What are our options?"

Tylis scratched his jaw. "Well, there are really only two options. The first, most obvious, and easiest way would be to kill Connor."

"No!" Isolde screamed.

"Shut-up!" Kylae yelled, "At this point I'd be perfectly happy to kill him and then you as well for good measure! You're not in charge here anymore, now keep your mouth shut and go sit in the corner." That was Kylae's first time getting to yell at a noble. She found she quite enjoyed it.

Tylis acted as if he hadn't heard either of them. "The second option would be to enter the Fade and confront the demon directly… You see the demon is not really in our world, it's actually in the Fade, and is controlling Connor from there. Kind of like a long range mind control spell."

Isolde seemed much more interested in this option. "So, you can enter the Fade… and deal with it there?"

"It's possible." Tylis said, "But we can't do it. To send someone into the Fade requires several mages to perform the spell, and _a lot_ of lyrium to power it, and we are lacking in both of those departments."

"There is a third option." Jowan said. "I can send someone into the Fade, using blood to power the spell… but it will take a lot of blood, whoever… powers the spell will not survive."

Tylis glared at his former friend, "Do you actually think that I would allow-"

"I'll do it." Isolde said. "You can use my blood. I'll do it for my son."

"No!" Tylis almost yelled. "No blood magic will be used here!"

Isolde insisted, "But I won't let you kill my son!"

"I say we take Jowan's option." Kylae said, whether she actually meant it or was just saying it out of her hatred for Isolde, the others would never know.

"Or…" Alistair said, glaring hatefully at Kylae, "We could go back to the Circle of Magi and get more mages and lyrium."

Kylae was stunned into silence along with the rest of them, but while the others were stunned because they hadn't thought of it first, Kylae was amazed that Alistair had thought of it in all his stupidity. "That…" She found herself saying. "Is actually an excellent idea, Alistair. How is it that you stumbled onto it? And on top of it, we just saved their asses, so I don't see how they can say no."

For the first time, Endrin didn't ask any of her companions for their opinion. "We take that option." She stated. "I am the fastest of everyone here, so I will leave immediately. Dharr, if for some reason I don't come back, then you are in charge. Either go with Jowan's option or kill Connor, whichever option you think is best. I imagine it will take me a full day to reach the Tower, and probably two days or more to make it back since I'll be having the mages and their supplies slowing me down. Dareth Shiral." Endrin turned and started to make her way out of the castle.

"Wait!" Leliana called, "I'm coming with you."

"I am coming as well." Sten announced.

Endrin cocked an eyebrow again. "Are you sure you can keep up?"

Leliana smiled, "Oh, I'm sure I can!"

"The Beresaad do not tire easily." Sten answered.

Endrin nodded, actually relieved that she wouldn't be making the trip alone. "Then let's go."

"Dune." Eebon said, "Go with them, boy."

Dune looked from Eebon to Endrin and then back again, he barked happily and moved to Endrin. '_I like Endrin-woman._' Dune thought, '_She's nice, and she's the one who gives me the most treats!_'


	10. Ambushed!

_First off, let me apologize. The names Velanna and Valena sound so similar that I got them confused when writing the previous chapter and called Valena Velanna. I have since fixed that problem. Secondly, let me say that Ser Perth is one of my favorite side characters, and I really did want to give him a bigger part in my story, but it just didn't work out. I do have plans to put him in a sequel if I can ever finish this one. Finally, thank you for your patience. I haven't had much time for writing recently, and that's probably only going to continue into the next week or two. All the same however, I managed to proofread/edit this chapter to a level I was happy with._

_I moved out my apartment yesterday, and I'm actually leaving in a couple more days. Once I get settled in again I can resume my regular writing... But I figure you guys don't really care about my personal BS, hahaha! So here's_Chapter 10 - Ambushed! _Enjoy!_

_Oh wait, I forgot something. I know that the only character who's age has actually been mentioned is Tylis. I imagine the others as all being in their early to mid 20's, with the exception of Dharr, who I think of as being 30._

* * *

Before Endrin had even left the castle, Kylae collapsed against one of the walls in the great hall and slowly slid down to the floor, her eyes closing. "Hey… Eebon…" She said, "Wake me up if… we're about to die."

Eebon found himself yawning. "I will, if I'm still awake." He glanced at Isolde. "Do you have a place where me and my friends can rest? We've been awake and fighting for about three days straight by now."

"All our rooms are upstairs." Isolde said. "But, we do have a few servants quarters on this floor."

"As long as they don't have walking corpses or demons in them, and they have beds, then they'll do perfectly." Eebon felt his eyelids starting to drop, and shook his head trying to wake himself up. "Ser Perth, can you and your knights stay here in case Connor or something else comes from the second floor?"

"Yes, of course." Perth answered, "We've only been awake for a day and a half." He chuckled humorously. "And we'll keep the blood mage with us as well."

Eebon walked as if he was drunk to Kylae and reached down, gently shaking her shoulder. "Kylae..." He yawned, "Kylae, come-on. We've got rooms now."

Kylae's eyes fluttered open. "Too tired." She muttered. "Carry me."

"Kylae, I'm not going to carry you."

"Okay… just gonna sleep here then." Kylae's eyes closed again.

"Kylae, come-on!"

This time her eyes didn't even open. "Nope."

Roaran laughed hard as Eebon knelt and gathered up Kylae in his arms. Eebon turned to Isolde, "Lead the way." He said.

Kylae's eyes fluttered open again as Eebon stepped into the room that she would be occupying. "_Hmm,_" Kylae grunted, "This is nice. You gonna tuck me in too?"

"Do you even know what you're saying?"

"No… Too tired. Now tuck me in!"

"I'm not tucking you in!" Eebon set his burden down on the bed and turned to leave, but Kylae grabbed his wrist.

"And you weren't going to carry me to bed either!" Kylae giggled, then her eyes slowly dropped closed again. Eebon didn't even realize what he was doing until he'd pulled the blanket up to Kylae's shoulders. Kylae's eyes were still closed as she giggled again and said, "You're really nice."

Eebon stood up and made for the door again. "You're still wearing your armor and your boots."

"Don't care…" Kylae muttered, "Too tired."

* * *

Endrin hadn't been kidding about traveling fast. She had started to run as soon as they had left the castle, and while Leliana and Sten hadn't exactly been straining to keep up, they weren't having an easy time either. Dune on the other hand had no trouble at all. Just before sundown, Endrin called a brief halt to allow the group to eat and fill their water skins from a stream running near the road. The meal could hardly be called a meal as Endrin refused to take the time to hunt, or even start a fire, and the food only consisted of strips of dried and smoked meat. After Endrin had eaten a few mouthfuls, she stood up again and announced that it was time to continue.

The sun went down under the horizon, but still Endrin refused to stop, and only marginally slowed her pace to compensate for the poor visibility. Dune had been running ahead of the other three since they left Redcliffe, Endrin noticed immediately when Dune came to abrupt halt and looked back at her, barking urgently. Endrin slowed and then came to a complete stop. "What is Dune?" She asked, and mentally remarked on how she was speaking to a dog. Dune barked again, then lowered his body and growled. _How does Eebon do this?_ Endrin followed Dune's gaze to the wood-line, her elven eyes looking for what Dune had already detected. She caught the slightest movement to one side of a large oak tree. "Ambush!" She yelled, just as an arrow zipped out of the forest and hit her in the stomach.

"Get behind me!" Sten ordered Leliana, and moved towards the direction the arrow had come from. Another arrow flew out of the woods, hitting Sten in the chest but only bounced off his armor.

A shadowed form appeared from behind one of the trees, moonlight glinting off the swords in his hands. "The Grey Warden dies here!" He shouted in a foreign accent that none of them had heard before.

"Ebost issala!" Sten roared in answer. _Return to dust!_

The archer who had shot Endrin moved his bow to aim at Leliana but was tackled by Dune before he could aim and fire, his scream was cut short as Dune's jaws found his throat.

Sten swung his greatsword down at the assassin, who raised his twin swords in an "X" above his head to block, but Sten's immense strength still forced him to his knees and Sten kicked him in the chest. "You fight a qunari!" Sten yelled as he kicked the now grounded assassin in the ribs and stabbed downward with his sword. The assassin was only just able to roll out of the way in time and came back to his feet, but now he was only armed with a single sword. The assassin came in at Sten, fast and low, aiming his swing at Sten's knees, Sten rotated his massive blade downwards and parried the strike, then grabbed the assassin's arm in his left hand, flinging him into a tree. The assassin had the wind completely knocked out of him, and before he could recover the pommel of Sten's sword crashed into his face, and Sten slashed him just above the hip. "Anaan esaam Qun!" He shouted in triumph. _Victory is in the Qun!_ Then Sten yelled in pain as electricity jolted through his body, Sten could smell his hair start to burn.

Leliana could see the mage who had cast the spell at Sten, but at the moment, she was doing her best to fight off two assassins, and while she was more than able to hold her own against them, they kept her from disengaging to deal with the mage. Dune likewise couldn't break away to deal with the mage, as he was embattled against a man with a two-hand axe and armor too thick for him to bite through.

Back on the road, Endrin leaned her head up to inspect the arrow protruding from her midsection. It was probably a fatal wound, and Endrin guessed that she only had a few minutes left to live, even better, there was a numbing feeling spreading outwards from where the arrow had hit her, the arrow had been poisoned as well. _Lovely!_ Endrin gripped the shaft and tore it from her body, screaming in pain as she did so and throwing the missile away. She pushed herself to her knees, and with considerable effort rose back to her feet. "Andruil as my witness…" Endrin snarled, "I'm not going to die laying on my back in the middle of a shemlen road!" Endrin reached over her opposite shoulder and pulled her bow from her back, then notched an arrow, now she only needed a target.

There was flash of what looked like lightning and Endrin heard Sten scream in pain. In the brief flash of light, the mage who had cast it had silhouetted herself. Endrin pulled the arrow back to her cheek and prayed, "Falon'Din, brother of Dirthamen, guide my arrow!" She let the arrow fly and was rewarded with a dull thudding sound and the mage screamed, there was another thud as the mage hit the ground. Endrin notched another arrow and looked for a target. In the darkness she could barely make out the form of Dune, dashing in and out of range of big man with a big axe, Endrin's bow sang. The axe man dropped dead with a feathered shaft protruding from his temple.

"Alright!" A strange voice yelled out from the woods, "We give up! Don't kill us, we're just doing a job!"

"Sten, Leliana, Dune," Endrin called. "Bring them out here, quickly!"

Two men and one woman, all humans, were prodded out into road in front of Endrin. "Where's the antidote for the poison that was on the arrow?" Endrin demanded, her voice already sounding weak.

"We don't have an antidote." One of the men said

"He's lying!" Leliana said definitively.

Endrin nodded, "Then kill him."

Leliana hesitated, Sten did not and lashed out with his greatsword, taking off the head of the assassin.

Endrin looked back to the two remaining assassins. "Round two…" She winced as she felt the poison spreading further. "W-where's the antidote?"

"I have it!" The other man said, "I have it right here!" He produced a small glass vial filled a clear fluid.

Before she drank it, Endrin looked at her companions. "If this is more poison and I die, kill them both." Endrin tore off the stopper and swallowed the fluid, thankfully it was tasteless. "Next, do… do you have any healing potions or bandages?" Endrin waivered, but managed to stay on her feet.

"We do." The same man answered. "They're at our camp back there." He pointed at the woods they'd come from.

Endrin nodded. "Leave your weapons here and start running. Pray to your god that we never meet again!"

Perhaps without thinking, the woman said, "If we go back without completing our mission, our masters will kill us."

Endrin rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Die by their hand or die by ours, I've been shot and poisoned, and I am far beyond caring what happens to either of you." The two assassins mulled this over for a few seconds before dropping their weapons and running off. "Let's… find their camp and get me patched up." Endrin said weakly, "Before I bleed to death." She took a single step forward and nearly fell. "Sten… I-I need to lean on you."

* * *

"How did you know that he was lying?" Endrin asked Leliana as the red-head finished tying a bandage around Endrin's abdomen.

Leliana shrugged. "No assassin ever carries a poison without also having the antidote. Bad things happen that way."

"Were you an assassin before the chantry?"

Leliana winced. "I was… No… I wasn't an assassin, I was something else." She inspected the bandage one last time. "I think that's about all we can do. If the healing potions work then you should come out of this fine. When we get to the Tower we can have one of the healers provide a better solution."

"Thank you." Endrin stood up and replaced her weapons. "We'll continue our discussion about what you did before the chantry some other time." Endrin grinned. "But in the mean time we need to get moving, we've lost enough time here as it is."

"Are you sure?" Leliana asked, "You were very nearly dead just a few minutes ago."

"I'm sure." Endrin said, "I would be lying if I said I'd had worse, but I'll make it, and every minute we waste here is another opportunity the demon back at Redcliffe has… Come-on, let's go."

"You sound like Sten." Leliana smiled, Sten made a grunting sound.

They hadn't gone very far however before they stopped at the sound of loud moaning and discovered the source of it to be the assassin that Sten had fought. It turned out to be a blonde haired male elf with a tattoo on the left side of his face, and very expensive, very finely crafted leather armor. Sten said something in his native language and drew his sword to end the assassin for good.

"Wait!" Endrin said, "I think we should have a few words with this one before we send him to his final rest." Endrin limped over to where the assassin lay and drew her skinning knife, pressing the blade against his throat. "Hello there." She said, "Feeling talkative?"

"Oh yes, always!" The elf said, sounding almost jovial. He touched his ruined nose and disdainfully looked at the blood that now coated his fingers. "Perhaps I can save you some time by answering some questions before you ask them. My name is Zevran, Zev to my friends, and I am one of the Antivan Crows, hired and sent here for the sole purpose of hunting down and slaying any surviving Grey Wardens in Ferelden… Which I have failed at… obviously."

"Stop." Endrin said, "What are the Antivan Crows, and who hired them?"

"The Antivan Crows," Leliana said before Zevran could answer, "Are an order of assassins. Supposedly the best in all of Thedas, and known for their ruthless tactics. If the rumors are true, then they more or less run Antiva."

"You're lovely little friend is quite correct." Zevran said, "I'm actually surprised you haven't heard of us, but being Dalish, I suppose you don't get out much… If I may make a suggestion, could you please take the blade away from my throat? It's making me rather nervous."

Endrin nodded and moved the dagger away. "So who hired you?"

"The idea was proposed by a tall man in the capital, I think his name was Howe, but the fee was actually paid by a rather grim-faced man… now what was his name… Loghain I think. Yes that was it!"

Endrin sighed. "That guy just won't leave us alone!"

"We should go now, Warden." Sten suggested. "I would recommend killing the assassin."

"Or," Zevran said quickly, "You could spare me, and let me come with you."

Endrin started moving the small skinning knife closer to his throat again. "And why would I want that?"

"Well, for starters because I am an excellent assassin, good with poisons, good with locks, good at parties, and even better in bed!" He grinned, which looked odd considering his destroyed nose. "And I think that serving the whims of a beautiful sex goddess like you and the gorgeous red-head would be better than being hunted down and killed by my former comrades for failing to fulfill the contract and end your life."

Endrin, Leliana, Sten, and even Dune all shared surprised looks from one to another. Endrin answered, "But you're not a good enough assassin to kill us, even when you had us outnumbered and you caught us unaware! You must really think I'm an idiot!"

"No, I think that you're tough to kill, and one of the most beautiful and sexy women I have ever seen, and really, I'm not just making that up! I'm only hoping that you're an idiot." Endrin's skinning knife moved back to his throat, "No, don't kill me! That was only a joke I swear!"

The knife stayed where it was. "Soooooo… I let you live, and then as soon as I turn my back, you stick a dagger in it, right?"

"Oh, you wound me with such talk! I think you would be surprised to find out just how deep my loyalties run."

Again the group shared odd looks. Endrin said, "Considering how eager you are to turn on your masters and join me, all evidence is to the contrary!… No, I'm not dumb enough to have you following me around and then wake up dead one morning."

Zevran sighed, "Oh well. In all honesty I had expected as much. Just make it quick and please don't eat my remains or do anything barbaric to my body. I have nightmares about that kind of-"

"Shut up!" Endrin yelled and pulled the knife across Zevran's throat. Zevran's eyes bulged wide open. As he gurgled out his last breathe, Endrin said, "You talk _way_ too much!"

Once more, Dune led the way, scouting out ahead of the other three. Dune would dash on ahead, then stop, lower his sensitive nose to the ground and sniff for any trace of danger, then he would raise his head and smell the air, as Endrin and the other two drew closer, Dune would dash ahead again and repeat the process.

Endrin came next, though she wasn't moving as fast as she previously had. The antidote provided by the would-be assassins was remarkably effective, and had nullified the poison in only minutes. She was still in tremendous pain from the arrow, and the layer of sweat that covered her body and caused her relatively short black hair to cling to her forehead and neck in damp locks. Despite the pain and her recent trauma however, Endrin still pushed herself hard, to the point that Leliana, and even the stoic Sten voiced their concern for her health. Endrin would always respond quickly with, 'I'm fine', or 'I can take the pain', or another such response.

Dawn was just creeping over the horizon as Endrin and her three companions cleared the rise separating them from Lake Calenhad, and the Circle of Magi. Endrin was completely pale, the feverish sweat now dripping freely from her nose, chin, and hair.

"Endrin," Leliana said, looking at her leader. "You look terrible."

The Dalish gulped in deep breaths of fresh air. "I don't… I don't feel so good." Endrin finally admitted. "I guess it's a good thing that we're practically-" Endrin winced and sucked in a lung-full of air through gritted teeth, "At the Tower!" She winced again.

"Endrin!" Leliana exclaimed, "We need to get you there, and fast!"

"Yes!" Endrin gasped, "I suppose we do."

* * *

Dharr and Eebon woke up at about the same time and staggered out of their rooms and back into the great hall. Perth and his knights were still there, and still awake, although just barely. Almost as soon as Perth caught sight of the two Wardens, they exchanged a nod, and the knights staggered for the servant's quarters and the beds that awaited them. Jowan was curled up and sleeping in a corner of the large room as the knights would not allow him out of their sight.

Dharr took a seat at one of the long wooden tables and produced a pair of dice carved from bone and a found a small wooden cup. Within seconds he was rolling the dice and either smiling and nodding or cursing under his breath.

Eebon looked at his friend and borrowed an expression from Endrin, raising an eyebrow. "Dharr… are you really gambling with yourself?"

"It's just for entertainment." Dharr answered "Ever since we all met at Ostagar I rely on Kylae and Roaran to keep me entertained, but they're both still sleeping."

Eebon nodded and chuckled. "I know what you mean." He took a seat across from Dharr. "Mind if I join?"

"I don't have much coin right now."

"Me neither… Just for entertainment then."

Only a few minutes later both Eebon and Dharr were laughing and shouting at the results of the dice. All the noise woke Jowan up, and as soon as he saw what was going on he asked to join as well. The noise only increased. Roaran emerged a few minutes later and laughed at them for playing a gambling game without money, and two minutes after that he found himself seated next to Eebon playing as well.

"So Eebon…" Roaran said, "What exactly happened after you picked up Kylae and carried her to bed?"

Eebon felt a rush of heat go to his face and knew that his cheeks and ears were approximately the color of cherries. He tried to keep his voice even as he answered, "Nothing. I just brought her to her room and then went to bed."

Roaran still wasn't finished tormenting Eebon however. Soooo, you went to _your_ bed, or you _got_ in bed _with_ her?"

"I went to my own bed, and I went alone!"

"Aww, that' sounds… boring!"

Dharr groaned and rolled his eyes. "Duster, that's enough."

"I wasn't talking to you, Lordship. And I don't take orders from you. Seems to me I remember-"

"Duster!" Dharr yelled, and Roaran finally shut up.

Eebon scowled and stood up. "It seems I've lost my will to play." He started to make his way back to the servants quarters and very nearly walked right into Kylae and Tylis. "Excuse me." Eebon muttered, shifting his body to avoid walking into them, and entering his borrowed room, he closed the door behind him.

"Hey Tylis, I'll catch up with you." Kylae said, and backtracked to Eebon's door. "Eebon?" She said, knocking quietly, "Can I come in?"

"Yes." Eebon's voice answered after a few moments.

Kylae pushed the door open and found Eebon standing with his back to her, his arms resting on the small windowsill that overlooked the courtyard below, and his chin resting on his arms. "What are you looking at?"

Eebon turned away from the small window and fixed Kylae with his steel blue eyes. "Nothing." He answered, "Just looking." He moved and sat down on the edge of the bed that had been made for someone an elf's size. Had he not been so exhausted then he wouldn't have been able to sleep at all the previous night. Eebon asked, "Are you feeling more rested now?"

"Yes." Kylae nodded. "I am a kinda confused how I ended up in that bedroom however."

Eebon felt himself blush again. "You… really don't remember?"

"Nope. I remember sitting down in the great hall to rest and I guess I musta dozed off or something because when I came-to I found myself in a really small room like this one. Kinda gave me a scare at first because I had no idea where I was or how I got there." Kylae noticed the way Eebon was looking at her and said, "What? Do you know something I don't? You look kinda smug."

"You could say that." Eebon's eyes shifted left and right, "I… might have… carried you to bed." Eebon blushed, and told her what had happened the previous evening. When he had finished he felt quite the fool, and the look on Kylae's face indicated she was somewhere between amusement and embarrassment.

"Wow…" She said, "You, you really did that for me, didn't you?"

Eebon nodded.

"You're really not like any other noble I've ever had to deal with. That _noble_ bastard Vaughan and his pack of drooling sycophants would only look at an elf if they intended to beat him senseless or rape her… but let's not get caught up on that right now. I was just trying to thank you."

"You're welcome, of course." Eebon said.

"Eebon… there's something I need to tell you, but I… don't know how it's going to come out." Kylae took a deep breath and Eebon noted how her own cheeks reddened a bit. "You know that I don't harbor much, if any, good feelings for humans. They've done absolutely nothing for my people but beat them down, enslave them, and dehumanize them. But you… I knew almost as soon as I met you that you were different. From the first time I saw you back in Denerim, you didn't even know me, or Shianni, or Soris, or anyone in our alienage, but treated them all with kindness and respect. I've… never seen any human do that for us elves."

Eebon smiled oddly, "When I was a little boy growing up in Castle Cousland, I played with the children of the castle servants. A lot of them were elves. I didn't know anything about the difficulty that our two races have had together, they were just other kids to me. When we got older, we were all given duties and chores to perform, so we spent less and less time together, but I never thought of them any differently. I've never been able to understand why my kind treat yours so badly."

"But you're not like them." Kylae insisted, "That's what I'm trying to tell you! And that I'm… that we… I wonder sometimes…" Kylae blushed deeply and moved to window that Eebon and previously occupied. "Maker… why is this so hard?!"

Eebon pushed himself back to his feet and moved to where Kylae stood. "Then let me say it." Eebon said quietly. "From the very first moment I saw you, I knew there was something different about you. It's… I don't think I've ever met anyone like you. There is a certain fire in you, and I'm not talking about in the thick of battle." Eebon's fingers lightly encircled her slim waist. "I care about you Kylae, and I'm happy that our paths have crossed as they have."

Kylae turned around and looked up at Eebon. It was the first time he had ever seen her eyes look soft and vulnerable, rather than battle-hardened and suspicious. "I…" Kylae stuttered, "I c-care for you t-too… Eebon." She smiled in an embarrassed way, "And that is something that I never thought I would hear myself say to a human."

Eebon reached towards Kylae's face and gently caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers. He felt her skin grow warmer. "You are so beautiful." He said quietly, and he caressed her cheek again. Eebon leaned down towards Kylae, and she drew herself up towards him, their lips finally met. Eebon felt his arms loop around Kylae's slender waist, and Kylae's own arms encircle him as well, he opened his eyes again to find himself staring into Kylae's own dark, enchanting eyes.

Kylae smiled happily and giggled, "Kiss me again." She said.

"I always do as a lady commands." Eebon smiled and brought his lips to meet hers once more.

* * *

Endrin, Dune, and Leliana had already stepped into the boat that would take the across the lake and back to the Circle Tower, only Sten lingered on the dock, his eyes looking back the way they had come.

"Sten, is something wrong?" Endrin asked from where she sat in the boat, one arm wrapped around her injured abdomen, her body hunched forward.

The towering qunari only continued to stare, then he said, "Wait here a moment, Kadan. I will return shortly." And he stomped off the dock and back up the hill.

Endrin looked at Leliana. "You don't know what 'Kadan' means do you?"

"No." Leliana shook her head, "Do you think maybe we should follow him?"

Endrin placed a hand over her bandaged wound and shuddered. "You go. I don't… I don't think I should be moving around too much right now."

Leliana nodded and exited the boat to chase after Sten. There was a man at the top of the hill who looked to be a beggar, they hadn't paid him any attention as they passed. The man was rummaging around through the dirt and underbrush as Sten and Leliana approached, he looked up just in time to see Sten reach down and lift him up into the air. "Where is my SWORD?!" Sten bellowed.

The beggar squeaked when he experienced both Sten's strength and his anger. "I-I-I don't know w-what you're t-t-talking about!" He stammered.

Sten shook the man so hard that his teeth chattered. "Where is it?" He yelled again.

"I swear on me mum I don't know what you're talking about! I don't have no sword!"

"Sten…" Leliana ventured, "I think he's telling the truth."

The qunari threw the helpless human down hard. "Don't move, bas!" Sten yelled, then he turned to fix Leliana with is odd, violet hued eyes. "When the beresaad first came to Ferelden, this is where we fought the darkspawn, this is where my brethren fell, this is where I lost my sword!" Sten pulled back a low hanging branch to reveal the decaying body of what was obviously a qunari. "And now this vashedan plunders their bodies and steals their belongings as a vulture picks clean the bones of carrion!" He looked back to the terrified human. "Where is my sword?!"

The man gulped. "I swear to ya sir, I never found no sword! A guy I know told me 'bout this spot, an' I just came to see if I could find an'thing valuable."

"This… other human," Sten said, trying to hold back his anger, "Where is he?"

"He said he was going ta go sell his wares in Orzammar… His name's Faryn, red-haired guy, kinda sickly looking if you ask me… which ya didn't but I told you an'way."

When Sten spoke again, he had regained control of himself. "Leave their bodies alone, human. My brothers died with more honor than you could ever hope to achieve in your life." He looked back to Leliana. "Come, the Warden awaits us."

"Don't you want to bury them?" Leliana asked.

"No. Their souls are no longer housed in their bodies. Let us go."

* * *

"Where am I?" Endrin muttered, her eyes still closed.

"You're still in the Tower." Leliana answered.

Endrin's eyes snapped open and she found herself looking up at a stone ceiling some twenty feet above her, and laying in a bed with a blanket pulled up to her neck. It was the first time she'd ever been a human bed… _comfortable_! "The Tower!?" She exclaimed, "No! How long have we been here? We have to get back to Redcliffe!" Endrin started to rise out of the bed she'd found herself laying in, but both Leliana and Sten pushed her back down. "Hey, get off me!" Endrin yelled, then her face abruptly changed. "Umm… why am I naked? Where are my clothes and my armor? And what in Andruil's name happened?"

"_Heh, heh,_" Leliana laughed quietly, "Well, in order, you're naked because your clothes and armor had soaked up so much sweat and blood that they were stiff enough to stand up on their own, they've been washed and are being dried right now. As for what happened… what's the last thing your remember?"

Endrin thought back. She remembered making it into the tower and demanding to be taken First Enchanter Irving, then pleading their case and asking Irving to come to Redcliffe and help them with Connor's… issue. Irving had quickly complied with Endrin's request for help, and after that she couldn't remember anything else.

"You passed out." Leliana started filling in the blanks. "Your fever was up so high that there was almost steam coming off of you. The healer who went to work on you said that you had lost too much blood from the arrow wound and that you had pushed yourself too hard in getting to the Tower… Endrin, are you crazy? Were you trying to kill yourself?"

"No." Endrin answered, "I'm trying to save as many lives as I can. We don't know how long the peace is going to last back at Redcliffe Castle. We need to go! We have to get back there now! Sten, go get me my armor, and where are my-" Endrin stopped when she felt what little strength she had recovered leave her again.

"Rest Endrin." Leliana said, "Please, just rest. You won't do anyone any good if you keep pushing yourself like before and end up dead."

Sten said, "I agree with the minstrel, Kadan. You must rest. Speed is essential, but your life is more essential."

As if to add his own voice to the discussion, Dune jumped up, placing his font paws on the bed next to Endrin and started licking her face, then he pulled his head back and whined quietly, Endrin sensed that he was agreeing with Leliana and Sten and pleading for her to rest.

Endrin could not help herself from laughing and she rubbed Dune's ears affectionately. "Oh alright. But in the meantime, Sten, go and see if you can find me some food… I'm starving! Leliana, try and find me some clothes, just make sure it's not a mage's robes, I'm not sure if I could take the indignity. And Dune… you just stay right there and keep me company." Dune barked happily as Sten and Leliana left to carry out their assigned tasks.

It wasn't long before both Sten and Leliana returned, Sten with a steaming bowl of stew, and Leliana with a dress draped over one arm. Endrin scowled at the dress and glared accusingly at Leliana.

"Oh don't look at me like that!" Leliana retorted, "You said you didn't want a robe, and this is the only other thing I could find that would fit you!"

Endrin sighed defeatedly. "Fine. Both of you leave the room… you too Dune!" A few minutes later Endrin called them back in, and the three returned to find Endrin wearing a peach and red colored dress, typical Ferelden style with the shoulders left open. "Don't say a word!" Endrin ordered, "Not. One. Word!"

Dune howled, he almost seemed to be cheering.

Leliana found she couldn't keep herself from saying, "But… Endrin… you look beautiful. Seeing you wear that, it is not so hard to imagine you in Orlais at one of the formal balls." Her eyes moved to Endrin's feet, and saw that she was once more wearing the same Dalish leather hunting boots. "Ohh," Leliana said almost sadly, "Except for those boots, you'd need proper shoes. Something with a high heel, and perhaps a ribbon for decoration. Back when I was in Orlais, I had these blue satin dancing shoes they were so… but of course they wouldn't go with a dress that color. You would need-" She stopped when she noticed the way Endrin was staring at her.

"What?!" Endrin said, somewhere between disbelief at what she'd just heard and anger, not mention she was now completely lost on what Leliana had been saying. "How could… What are… Leliana!" Despite herself however, Endrin found she could not stay angry with her peculiar friend, and was soon laughing. "That is one good imagination you have, Leliana!" Endrin sat down on the bed and took up her bowl of stew, her green elven eyes moved to Sten. "Leliana told me about what happened, how you seek your sword."

"Yes, Kadan. My sword is as much a part of me as my own beating heart. I named it Asala, which in your tongue means 'soul'. I am incomplete without it, soulless."

"Sten." Endrin said, "That's the third time you have called me Kadan, and I still have no idea what it means."

"I am unsure of the exact translation of the word into your tongue, but the closest translation I can think of is 'friend'.

Both Endrin and Leliana were surprised by this sudden show of feeling from Sten. "You… think of me, as a friend?"

"I do." Sten affirmed. "When I first met you in my cage. I could not understand why a woman would be a warrior, and would choose to fight. In the Qun, women to not fight. They are priests or merchants or traders, but they are not warriors. I was further confused when you were chosen by the others to be our leader. But I see now that I was wrong. Your courage and dedication are second to none. You are as skilled a warrior as I have ever seen, and you are an able commander. If Asala were in my hand, I would swear on it that I am yours, so I give you my solemn vow, that I will never again question your orders, and that I will follow you until the Archdemon lies dead, or until I no longer draw breathe myself."

Endrin and Leliana shared another surprised look before Endrin said, "Thank you Sten. I will not fail you as your leader, that is my vow to you, lethallin."

Leliana leaned closer to Endrin. "And what does lethallin mean?"

"It means 'friend', but it is a term that we Dalish usually reserve for our clanmates". She turned her attention back to Sten. "So tell me, how is it that that you lost your sword?"

Sten started his story, he had left a few hints here and there as to his past, but any inquiry about what he had been doing before he was arrested in Lothering remained shrouded in mystery. "When I and my brethren were still in Par Vollan, the Arishok, our top military leader asked us to find out what the blight is. By his request, the beresaad came to Ferelden to find his answer. For weeks we wandered the lands in search of the creatures you call darkspawn, but we found none.

"Then one night, while we camped on the shores of Lake Calenhad and we were attacked. The darkspawn came from everywhere, even from under the ground, and from our own shadows. My brothers and I fought with all we had in ourselves, but the darkspawn seemed to be without end. I saw the last of my brothers cut down, and then I killed the darkspawn that killed him, it was the last of their foul kind. I moved to edge of the water to clean my wounds, and after that I remember no more.

"When I woke up, I was on the bank of river which ran through Lothering, and human farmers were tending to my wounds. When I recovered my strength, I asked the farmers where my sword was, they said they did not know. I knew that they were telling the truth, they had no reason to lie. But at the thought that I lost Asala, I panicked, and in a moment of weakness… I killed them. I killed them all with my bare hands, and then I killed their families, and everyone else I could find.

"As I killed the last of them, the guilt of what I had done came crashing down on me. When the templars came for me, I made no attempt to fight them. I had hoped that they would execute me on the spot, but instead they chose to capture me and bring back to the town for trial. Their Revered Mother ordered me put in the cage and left there until the darkspawn came for me. I was in that cage for I think three weeks, and then the two of you and the other Warden, Eebon, came and had me set free. And you both know the rest of my tale."

There was more than one reason why both Endrin and Leliana were speechless. First, the impact of what Sten had openly admitted to hit them all hard. Second, it was hard enough getting more than one sentence out of Sten. Finally, Endrin asked, "So that is why you seek atonement?"

"Yes." Sten said, "That is why I followed you at first. Now, I follow you because you are Kadan to me. Lead the way, and I will follow."

* * *

"It's been three days now." Dharr said to Bann Teagan. "If Endrin's estimates were correct, then she should be coming back any time now."

Teagan nodded. "I certainly hope so. If they don't succeed then I will lose either my sister-in-law or my nephew. I'm not sure I could handle that, and I know that Eamon would take the news even worse."

"Teagan, I feel I must ask…. If your brother does not wake up, will you step up and take his place?"

"I would rather not think about that, my friend."

Dharr's voice remained as calm as always, his expression unchanging. "You must think about it. The Grey Wardens have treaties with the Circle of Magi, my people, and the Dalish, they will have no choice but to aid us, but we have no standing treaty or alliance with Ferelden itself. We need a noble to stand with us, and unite the other nobility against the darkspawn, and against this Teryn Loghain."

"But certainly Eebon could do that."

Dharr grunted. "There might have been a time when he could have done that, but lest you've forgotten, Eebon is a Grey Warden as well, and apparently Grey Wardens are traitors to Ferelden right now. We need your brother, but if he remains in his current state, then I'm afraid you'll have as much choice in all of this as I do myself… none at all. You had best start preparing yourself for that possibility."

"You're a hard dwarf aren't you?"

Dharr nodded, his face still hadn't changed. "Damn right! And don't you forget it! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go make sure that Kylae and Roaran haven't depleted your supply of ale too much."

The former dwarven prince walked off, he soon found Kylae and Roaran in one of the adjacent rooms, along with a large cask of ale in between them and each with a large steel tankard. Roaran was singing a traditional dwarven drinking song in his bass voice, Kylae attempting to join in here and there, although it was apparent that she didn't know the words.

"Enjoying yourselves, I see?" Dharr commented.

"Very much, Lordship." Roaran answered, and Dharr could tell that he hadn't nearly had enough ale to be considered drunk yet. Kylae on the other hand was starting to sway. Considering her size and slight frame she had a surprising tolerance when it came to booze, although she lacked a dwarf's hardy constitution. "Pull up a chair Lordship, I was just about to start telling Elf-Lady here about when I snuck into the that Proving and kicked the arse of every sodding warrior who came up against me!"

Dharr couldn't resist a chuckle. "Maybe some other time Duster… some of us need to stay alert in case we're attacked again, which brings me to my next point, and I just know the two of you are going to hate me for this, but I'm going to have to insist that you stop drinking now. For all we know, we could have a fight on our hands at any time, and it won't do any good to have you two staggering around and drunkenly flailing your weapons."

Although Roaran disagreed with Dharr's assessment, he wasn't inclined to argue for once. "Can we at least finish this one?" He tapped the tankard, and Dharr rolled his eyes and nodded.

Kylae looked over at Roaran, "Race ya." She challenged.

Roaran winked, "You're on, Elf-Lady! Ready, go!"

The two friends quickly started guzzling their remaining ale, Kylae finished a fraction of a second before Roaran and slammed her tankard down on the cask. "I win!" She announced happily.

Roaran mumbled something under his breath before saying, "He didn't say anything about not eating… you up for a raid on the pantry?"

Kylae laughed and hiccupped. "Always!"

* * *

Eebon approached Bann Teagan and bowed slightly out of respect for the Bann. "My lord," Eebon said, "Might I ask for a favor?"

"After what you've done for the village? And what you're doing for my family? I don't know how I could say 'no'." Teagan smiled, "And please, there's no need to be formal here and now, just call me Teagan."

Eebon nodded his thanks. "I'm learning very quickly that this double chainmail isn't conducive to the kind of scrapes we've been getting in recently. I was wondering if you have anything heavier that I could borrow for a time."

"You might be better off asking the smith down in the village." Teagan studied Eebon's size a bit closer, "Actually, come to think of it, we might have something right here in the castle armory that would fit you. Follow me if you will."

The two men walked by the pantry on their way to the armory, Eebon heard Roaran's voice say, "Hey Elf-Lady… what do ya wanna bet that the two of us can finish off this entire roast ourselves?"

"In one sitting?" Kylae's voice asked, sounding slightly drunk.

Roaran laughed, "Of course in one sitting! I have my honor to think of you know!"

Both Eebon and Teagan laughed as they walked by. Teagan asked, "Those two are going to eat me out of house and home aren't they?"

Eebon chuckled again, "They'll do their best. And it seems that Dharr isn't the only one who Roaran has a nickname for."

"Your friends… they are quite a crew aren't they?"

"That's definitely one way of putting it." Eebon admitted. "I find myself curious as to how this all happened. There's me, the son of a murdered Teryn, Endrin, a Dalish hunter, Alistair, a king's bastard and former templar… I'm really not sure what Roaran did before this, I probably don't want to know." Eebon stopped and glanced at Teagan, "You might want to keep a close watch on your valuables as long as Roaran is around. Then there's Kylae, and only the Maker knows how and where she learned to fight like that, Tylis, a mage forced to flee the Tower, and finally there's Dharr, an exiled prince who was framed for his brother's murder. Don't even get me started on my other companions who have decided to lend us their aid." Eebon chuckled, "You know, if we weren't so heavily armed and armored, then I think we could probably be taken for a traveling circus!"

Teagan nodded. "And I must say that I was surprised at the very least to find that your leader is Dalish."

Eebon grunted and said, "It's a good thing Kylae or Endrin didn't hear you just say that. They strongly resent any implication that their race is inferior to ours, regardless of what exactly you meant by it… But, all the same, Endrin has so far proved to be more than capable, and as long as she stays that way, I'll follow her wherever she leads."

"I apologize for what I said. It's just that… well… you know? I've never known an elf to lead anything, save their own alienage."

"And that's exactly the kind of feeling that they resent."

"Again, I apologize. I don't mean anything by it."

"I know Teagan. You're a good man."

By then the two men had reached the door to the armory, Teagan produced a key and unlocked the door, then pushed it open. No sooner had the door swung open then Eebon's eyes flew to a full suit of armor that he could easily tell had been carved from dragonbone. The armor was massive, most of it had been left its original bone white color, although over one of the shoulders, and covering a large part of the chest piece and back, a red dragon had been painted.

"Is that really…?" Eebon found he could not keep the surprise out of his voice.

"The Blood Dragon Armor?" Teagan finished for him. "Yes it is. After the war with Orlais, my brother spent a small fortune in acquiring the armor, in case another such conflict should arise. Although until now there has never been any such occasion to wear it. Under the circumstances, I think Eamon would understand, and would want you to have it."

"I didn't think this armor really existed!" Eebon said, "Carved from the bones of a high dragon, and forged with blood of the same dragon… I've only seen it in pictures."

"Well…" Teagan said, "Get that chainmail off and let's see how it fits on you!"

All talk ceased when Eebon strode back into the great hall. To his fellow Wardens and companions it seemed as if they were seeing him for the first time again. The massive dragonbone armor encased his entire body, leaving only his head visible, as he carried the battle helm under his arm. The helmet itself seemed to be made in the same fashion as a templar helm, with only a thin visor to see through. The greatsword, Yusaris, across his back only served to complete the image.

"Eebon…" It was Wynne who broke the silence, "You look like warrior straight out of a legend."

Eebon grinned, "But I'm still just Eebon."

"No." Wynne said, "You are Eebon of the Grey Wardens. And you are making your own legend."

* * *

Endrin and her group, as well as Irving and his entourage of mages arrived four days after Endrin's original departure from Redcliffe. Thanks to the healing of the mages, Endrin had fully recovered from the wound inflicted by the assassin's arrow, although the hole in her leather armor was plainly visible, the scar beneath the armor was hidden. Had she been seen by a healer earlier, then there would likely be no scar. It had been a full day from the time she was shot from the time they made it to the Tower however, and with the help of the healing potions, the wound was already half-way closed, scarring was inevitable.

She didn't mind the scar however, it wasn't her first, and she knew it wouldn't be her last either. Scars were the true mark of hunter, or a warrior. She had already acquired a long scar across her ribs from where she'd been slashed by a wild boar's tusk. Another on her left forearm where a wolf had gripped her arm in its jaws. Endrin remembered the battle with the wolf vividly. She and Tamlen had been hunting a large stag, and apparently the wolf had been after the same deer. Tamlen was pursuing the deer through a small ravine while she had stayed behind in case the stag doubled back. A low growl had been all the warning that she received, and Endrin turned to find a large alpha male wolf bearing down on her. On reflex she pulled her already notched arrow to her cheek and let it fly, the arrow found its mark in the wolf's shoulder, but the massive wolf kept on coming and leapt at her, slavering jaws aimed for her throat. Endrin had dropped her bow and raised an arm in defense and the wolf's jaws had clamped down on it in a vice-grip, the sheer weight of the beast knocking her flat on her back. The wolf had swung its head back and forth, teeth sawing deeper into her flesh, Endrin screamed in pain, somehow maintaining the presence of mind to pull her skinning knife from her belt and drive it into the wolf's neck, twisting it back and forth, pushing it deeper, and back and forth again.

Tamlen had come running back at the sound of her screams, at seeing the blood gushing from his clan-sister's arm his face became mired in concern. _Endrin!_ Tamlen had yelled, _What happened?! Are you alright?!_

_Could have been worse I guess._ She had answered through clenched teeth, _Help me, I can't stop the bleeding!_

Without waiting a second longer, Tamlen had whipped off his own leather armor, then pulled off his shirt as well and started cutting it into strips to use as bandages. Together, they had managed to stem the bleeding.

_Looks like there won't be any venison tonight._ Endrin noted once the first aid was finished.

_No._ Tamlen confirmed. _But we can take this wolf back, and if seasoned properly, I think wolf meat is just as good. Not only that… but I think the wolf pelt would make an excellent cloak for you._

Endrin winced at the pain in her arm again before saying, _I suppose there would be a sort of poetic justice in that._

"Endrin!" Dharr's voice broke her from her nostalgia. "Thank the Stone you're back! We've been starting to discuss using one of the other two options to deal with Connor, and every time we bring that up, Isolde and Teagan begin to get rather hostile."

"We don't need to worry about that anymore." Endrin said, and motioned for Irving and his mages to enter the great hall ahead of her. "What has happened since I left?"

Dharr grunted. "Nothing serious. Eebon was gifted with a new suit of armor that is… impressive to say the least. Alistair and Morrigan are still at each other's throats. I've had to relieve Roaran of several items he intended to 'liberate' from the castle. I suspect that Eebon and Kylae are growing closer by the day. And Tylis doesn't seem to hate Jowan quite so much anymore, the two of them have had several civil conversations since you departed."

_Always the soldier._ Endrin thought to herself. None of what Dharr had said was truly relevant, but Dharr wasn't trying to make small talk, he was merely stating what he had observed during Endrin's absence, and he did so in the matter-of-fact manner of a career soldier. Endrin flashed her mischievous smile, "You don't miss anything do you, Dharr?"

Dharr allowed himself a rare, albeit small smile. "On occasion, but not if I can help it."

"Come on." Endrin said, "We need to get this whole possession issue resolved so we can press on with our Grey Warden business.

* * *

The mages that Irving had brought with him were spread out in a circle across the great hall, but so far, they remained motionless, awaiting instructions from Irving. When Endrin and Dharr entered the room, all eyes turned to them. Irving approached Endrin and said, "We only have enough lyrium to send one mage into the fade. You are the leader, and it was you who brought this to our attention, so it should be you who decides who goes into the Fade."

"I have already spent far too long in the Beyond to be comfortable." Endrin said, "I will not command anyone to go there." She turned at looked at the three mages under her own command. "I think it should be one of you who goes. All three of you have been here for this whole nightmare, so that might give you an edge over Irving and his Circle Mages. I'd like one of you three to go, but I won't order it."

Tylis stepped forward. "I will go. I am a Grey Warden, it is my duty to defend the people of Ferelden."

"Ma serannas, Tylis." Endrin said.

The young Warden Mage moved forward until he was in the center of the circle of mages. "I am ready." Tylis said, "Do it!"

The mages started chanting and after a few seconds they were surrounded by a white mist, Tylis' eyes rolled back in his head until only the whites were visible. Tylis stayed on his feet, but otherwise his body went limp and he gently swayed back and forth.

Endrin approached Irving. "Why does it have to be a mage who enters the Beyond?" She asked.

"Because mages already have a strong connection with the Fade." The old mage answered. "We could send a non-mage such as yourself, but as your connection with the Fade is significantly weaker, then it would take far more lyrium to make it possible, and we do to not have that much in ready supply."

"I see." Endrin said. "So what will happen to Tylis if he is bested by this damn demon?"

"Then he will die… both in the Fade and in this world as well. Are you familiar with the rumor that if you die in a dream you will die in this world as well?"

"I've heard that before." Endrin answered.

"In a sense that is true." Irving continued. "Dreams are created by the benevolent spirits who populate the Fade… or the Beyond as your people call it. Most dreams are merely fantasies created by these spirits, but some are nightmares created by demons, or a demon will break into a good dream and kill the dreamer. Should this happen, then the dreamer will die in both worlds."

"I see." Endrin said again, even though she didn't.

Irving said, "But I don't think there's any need to worry. We sent Tylis into the Fade for his Harrowing, and he finished in almost record time. He is also one of the youngest mages I have ever seen to pass the Harrowing."

"You do know that I have no idea what the Harrowing is?" Endrin asked.

"Never mind, it would take too long to explain."

Endrin nodded and walked to Dharr's side. The dwarf continued his typical silence, his face a mask of placidity. Endrin wondered if Dharr even knew what was going on. Dwarves had no connection to the Beyond, and as such had no mages, and an extremely basic understanding of magic and associated subjects.

"Tylis will be fine." Dharr said quietly, "After all we've been through already, I can't see him being killed by single demon."

"I know." Endrin said, "I have a lot of faith in him, that's why I let him go in the first place."

Silence reigned for another ten minutes or so, and then two things happened at the same time. First, Tylis' eyes came back into focus and he dropped to his knees, gasping for breath, he soon stood back to his feet. The second thing that happened was a gut-wrenching scream that echoed down the stairs from the second floor, the scream of young boy. Both Morrigan and Endrin ran to Tylis side and helped to steady him.

Tylis gasped, "It's… over…"

"What was it?" Endrin asked.

"Desire demon." Tylis said, and shrugged the two women off. "And a powerful one. It's… dead now. Connor will be himself again."

Both Bann Teagan and Lady Isolde bolted upstairs to check on the boy.

Tylis gasped in fresh air again. "I… need to eat. The battle was… exhausting to say the least."


	11. Daughter of the Dalish

_Hello everyone! I'm moved in to my new place, but far from settled in. However, I did have some time to get some writing and proofreading in, so here's the next two chapters for your reading enjoyment. I had originally intended for these two chapters to be one and the same, but then I realized that it was absurdly long, so I divided it up._

_Special thanks again go out to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, or followed this story. And if anyone is interested, I wrote a short story titled "_A Noble Fight"_ which takes place when Eebon is a teenager, and provides some backstory on him. Also on that note, I have another recommendation, the story "_Selfless Love"_ by _Hot Elf. _I think that Silas and Leliana are portrayed perfectly in the story, and if I had my way it would be the epilogue to Leliana's Song._

_Anyways, here's chapter 11, Daughter of the Dalish. Enjoy!_

* * *

Teagan and Isolde, as well as the now back to normal Connor, had insisted that Endrin and her group stay in Redcliffe for one more night and partake of their hospitality. Endrin on the other hand had wanted nothing more than to get out of Redcliffe, and away from the memories of the undead and demons, however she turned an ear to her fellow Wardens and their companions, who were all up for a good feast. Isolde had provided dresses for Endrin, Kylae, Morrigan, Wynne, and Leliana, but only Leliana and Wynne actually wore theirs. Kylae just didn't feel right wearing such finery, and Endrin refused to wear any human garment. When Endrin appeared for dinner she was still only wearing her intricately carved Dalish leathers, and Kylae in her steel studded leathers that she had picked up in Ostagar. Roaran as well was still dressed in his chainmail, and probably for the same reason as Kylae. Morrigan appeared wearing her purple and black clothing, and offered no explanation as to why. All the others were dressed in richly made and colorful clothing… except for Sten, they couldn't find any clothing in his size, and it was unlikely he would wear it even it was provided.

Eebon appeared wearing Cousland heraldry. All blue with two green wreaths rising almost like wings. Eebon might have been a Grey Warden, but the heart of Cousland would always beat inside his chest, and Eebon had been giving more and more thought to his Cousland blood as it was possible he was the last of his line.

"We really cannot thank you enough for what you've already done for us." Teagan was saying, "But there is still the matter of Eamon's condition."

Tylis bit into a turkey leg and spoke around it, "I shaw Eamon 'n da Fade." Tylis swallowed, "He really didn't know that he was dreaming, but he knew that something was going on. From what little information I could get out of him and the demon itself, I gathered that Connor made a deal with the demon to keep his father alive, and that the demon did in fact save Eamon, but also trapped his soul in the Fade." He looked around the table, all eyes were on him, and were deadly serious. "This isn't about curing a disease anymore… this is about breaking a demonic curse." With his peace spoken, Tylis gave his undivided attention back to the turkey leg.

"I still believe the Urn of Sacred Ashes could cure him." Isolde said, in her heavily accented voice. "In fact it is our only recourse still open to us."

"Then we will find it!" Alistair said quickly.

Just as quickly, Kylae said, "And who died and made you the leader?"

"We don't have a choice, _Kylae_!" Alistair snapped, "Like Dharr said earlier, we need someone to unite Ferelden with us against the blight! And since Teryn Loghain is our enemy in this, and Teryn Cousland has been murdered, then that leaves Eamon as the best candidate for the job!"

Dharr joined his voice to the discussion. "I still don't see why Teagan can't take over as Arl."

"It is true, that I am well known by the nobles." Teagan said, "Although I lack the popularity of my brother, and therefore, his influence."

Endrin took a whiff from a tankard filled with ale, then wrinkled her nose in disgust and put it back in front of Roaran. "You are sure that you have already tried every other cure for Eamon's condition?" She asked.

"Yes." Isolde and Teagan answered at the same time.

"And Teagan, you are sure that you yourself would not be able to unite the land?"

"I didn't say that, I only said that Eamon would have a much better chance."

Endrin sighed. "Then we will do our best to find this urn. But in the meantime, I think you should assume the duties of the Arl and begin recalling your knights. If we cannot find it, then it will be up to you after all… And… I won't lie, I don't put our chances at finding something that is more myth than anything else very high."

"I will do as you request." Teagan said. "And thank you so much for your offer to help. It's hard to imagine how anyone could help us more than you have already."

"Thank us if we succeed." Endrin said. "We've had a near impossible task to begin with, and it only becomes harder by the day. Do you have any idea of where we should start our search for this whole crazy quest?"

Isolde answered. "My husband once funded the research of a chantry scholar named Genitivi, out of Denerim. His goal was to find the resting place of Andraste, and he knows more on the subject than anyone else. I believe you should start as his home in Denerim."

Endrin nodded. "Then we leave in the morning." She looked to her own followers. "As soon as you are finished eating and drinking, I recommend that you get as much rest as you can. We'll have long days of travel before us."

Roaran drained his tankard of ale, and held it up in the air, signaling for another, while he waited for his refill, Roaran stabbed a rather large rack of ribs from a dinner platter. Before diving in, he said, "Then we're really going to be here for a while… I eat and drink a sodding lot!"

Kylae had been in the process of draining her own tankard, and nearly choked at Roaran's last comment. She coughed several times and thumped a fist into her chest twice. "He ain't lying!" She laughed, "I eat and drink a sodding lot too!"

Roaran raised his freshly filled tankard in a toast to his friend, then took a long pull and started stuffing his face again.

Dharr rolled his eyes at their antics, but couldn't suppress a small smile himself. He asked Endrin, "You intend to seek the urn before fulfilling the treaties?"

"I do." Endrin confirmed.

"Is that really the best choice? You have admitted yourself that Andraste's Urn is more myth than fact. What if we spend weeks, or even months searching for this urn only to discover that it is nothing more myth? I think Teagan should do his best to unite the lands, and we should focus our attention on the Grey Warden's traditional allies."

For the first time since sitting down to dinner, Sten spoke. "Be silent, Warden. Your leader has made her decision and it is now your duty to obey. Nothing more, nothing less."

All eyes moved to Sten. The giant rarely spoke as it was, and when he did it was usually only to answer a question. Endrin nodded appreciatively at her friend.

Tylis wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and had to suppress a belch before he spoke up, "There is one more thing on my mind. What will happen to Jowan?"

Teagan answered, "As much as I'd like to see him executed for poisoning my brother, it must be my brother who makes that decision. Jowan will remain in the dungeon until Eamon can be cured, then judgment will be passed."

Tylis nodded.

* * *

Morrigan flung open her bedroom door. "What!?" She yelled, "Is there a reason you're not letting me sleep?"

Tylis could not help the blood that rushed to his face, nor his embarrassed smile. Morrigan stood in the doorway with a sheet wrapped around her body, and very little else. For the first time Tylis saw her with her hair down, falling to the center of her back, he'd never allowed himself to notice how beautiful she was. "I, uhh… I… Maybe, you'd like to put some clothes on?"

"If I close this door, I'm going back to bed, and not reopening it! Now spit it out! What do you want?"

"I need your help."

"With _what!?"_ Morrigan yelled.

"I'm going to break Jowan out of the dungeon. And I'd like your help."

Morrigan's scowl disappeared and was replaced by her more familiar, part seductive part sadistic smile. She mulled the request over for a few moments before saying, "_Hmm_, set loose a blood mage who would otherwise almost certainly be handed over to your chantry and executed… how can I say no to that? Let me get some clothes on!"

A few minutes later found Tylis and Morrigan leaving the keep and making their way to the castle dungeon. Two guards stood watch outside the door leading down the dungeon and cellars, but it was the middle of the night, and in the darkness and deep shadows, the two mages were all but invisible.

"What's the plan to deal with them?" Morrigan asked.

"A touch of entropy. Cast a sleep spell on the left guard, I'll take the right one." Both Tylis and Morrigan reached out their hands, at the same moment summoning their power and unleashing it in potent spells. The guards immediately slumped forward, then fell the ground, their loud snores could be heard from where Tylis and Morrigan stood.

The door was locked, but a quick search of the guards revealed the key. There were no guards or anyone else in the cellars, but there was a guard at the dungeon door. Tylis cast another sleep spell, and the guard feel heavily to the ground.

"You know, as easy as this is, it's a wonder mages have never turned into thieves. We could empty out the castle's entire treasury in a couple hours!" Tylis grinned.

"Very tempting." Morrigan agreed sarcastically, showing her rare sense of humor as she knelt and took the cell key from the snoring guard.

"Jowan!" Tylis called loudly. "Where are you?"

Jowan's head appeared through the bars of one of the cell doors. "Tylis, what are you doing here?"

Tylis and Morrigan came to a stop in front of Jowan's cell and Morrigan turned the key in the lock, pulling the door open. "What does it look like?" Tylis said, "We're here to get you out."

"Yes, I can see that, but why? Why are you doing this?"

Tylis really wasn't sure why he was doing what he did, so he stopped thinking and just answered on instinct. "Because we were friends once. And because while what you did was wrong and deserving of punishment, they will either execute you or send you to Aeonar. And neither of those options are what you deserve."

"No." Jowan said, and sat down on the too thin bed. "No, I'm tired of running. I need to pay for what I've done, both here and back at the Circle Tower. My life has been nothing but one failure after the next. I don't want to run anymore."

"Jowan, why do you have to be such an idiot?!" Tylis yelled. "Are you saying you want to die? Because that's exactly what will happen to you! If you're sorry for what you did here, and what you did at the Tower, then get away from here. Use your Maker given gift of magic to help people. There are thousands of people fleeing the blight, and being massacred by the darkspawn, help them! Do something useful with your life for once!"

Jowan stood up. "You might just be right, Tylis. I would offer to come with you and help you on your Grey Warden business, but I don't think that having a maleficar on your side would help your cause very much. Maybe I will go to Tevinter after all. It's probably the only place I could go where I wouldn't be hunted." Jowan walked out of the cell, then stopped and turned back to his old friend for the last time. "Can you tell me… Do you know what happened to Lily?"

Tylis' face darkened. "No I don't. I left before Greagoir came to, although I can imagine it wasn't anything pleasant."

Jowan's face saddened. "I would trade places with her in an instant if I could." He looked down at his feet, then back up to Tylis. "Good bye my friend. I would say that I hope we meet again someday, although I think that in truth, neither one of us wants that."

"Good bye Jowan." Was all that Tylis said, and Jowan turned and ran out of the dungeon and to freedom.

Morrigan watched the blood mage go, then turned to Tylis and said, "I like you more day by day, Tylis. But you do know that they will come looking for someone to blame, as only mages could do what we just did, it is very likely that one or both of us is going to be blamed for this."

Tylis stared at Morrigan, it was the first time he could remember Morrigan calling him by his name instead of 'little mage'. He said, "I'm not so sure… a few guards got lax and fell asleep on duty, and a dangerous maleficar took advantage of the situation... Or the much feared blood mage magiced his way out of the cell and put the guards to sleep. " He chuckled, "Who would deny that?"

Morrigan laughed as well. "And you're crafty as well. Yet another reason for me to like you." She started to make her way back the way they'd came. "Time to go back to bed." She said, turning her golden eyes back at Tylis. "And… if you'd like to come and keep me warm tonight, I would not be opposed to the idea."

Tylis was absolutely stunned, he's never been asked to bed before. Especially not by a beautiful seductress who was far more powerful than most of the Circle Mages could ever hope to be, and she was also one of the most beautiful women she had ever met. And yet, something inside of him screamed that this was not right. As soon as he said the words, he regretted them. "I'm sorry Morrigan. Perhaps another time."

"Such a shame!" Morrigan said, almost sounding genuinely disappointed. "It would have been fun."

It was all Tylis could do to keep from calling after her to wait. The Circle of Magi wasn't exactly a charm school, and Tylis had always assumed that sex was a thing people only did when they loved each other, although Morrigan had treated it so casually. Tylis wasn't sure what to make of it. Under normal circumstances he would have asked either Kylae or Eebon, although now that he thought about it, he was sure that they would have just laughed at him. '_Oh, what to do_?' Tylis thought to himself, then started making his way back to his own room, '_I just know I'm gonna regret this!'_

* * *

"So just how big is Denerim?" Endrin asked soon after leaving Redcliffe.

"I'm not exactly sure." Alistair answered. "It's the biggest city in Ferelden… has a population of maybe… seventy or eighty thousand."

Endrin stopped walking and blinked in surprise. "That much? Really?"

Alistair nodded.

"It's hard to think of that many people all living in one place."

"Don't the Dalish have any cities?"

"No." Endrin shook her head. "We used to. Back before we were called the Dalish, we called ourselves Elvhen, which means 'The People', and most of our race lived in a city called Arlathan. But Arlathan was destroyed in a war with the Tevinters and then they enslaved my people. After we won our freedom, we built another city and named it Halamshiral."

"What happened to that?"

Endrin snarled. "Our former allies in the wretched chantry didn't like how we refused to worship your damned Maker and how we chose to worship our ancestral gods, the Creators."

"So… there was a war?"

Endrin nodded. "Yes. Halamshiral was completely destroyed. Some of the elves finally bowed to the will of chantry and took to living in human cities." She glanced at Kylae up ahead, "That is where the alienages came from. Some of us however chose to remain free, and we are the Dalish. Do you know the oath of the Dales?" _That's a stupid question… how would a human know that?_

"No." Alistair said.

Endrin said the words that she had said hundreds of times before. "We are the Elvhen, never again shall we submit."

"Is that why you wouldn't kneel to King Cailan?"

"Yes." Endrin answered. "I will not bow to any human, king or otherwise."

"I see." Alistair said, "I can respect that." They walked on in silence for a short time before Alistair said, "What was it like living with the Dalish?"

Endrin stared at him. "Alistair… how am I supposed to answer that? It was home, and they were my family. We Dalish think of our entire clan as an extension of the family, although I never knew my 'family' family."

"We have that in common then." Alistair said, "My mother died when I was still very young, and of course with my father being King Maric, I didn't know him either." Alistair was silent for a moment. "Actually, I suppose I should say this now, especially since we're on our way to Denerim… I have a sister, a half-sister actually. Duncan found out about her one way or another and told me a few days before we got to Ostagar, so I never had the chance to go and see her. Do you think we could go and look for her while we're in Denerim?"

"Of course." Endrin said, "If you know how to find her, then it shouldn't take long."

"Thanks." Alistair said, sounding relieved. "You're a good friend."

"I try… but don't tell anyone. I like to keep my expectations low."

Alistair and Leliana, who'd been standing nearby, both laughed. "Good one." Alistair said.

Endrin sighed. "If you're really curious about the Dalish, then I'll tell you the story of how I lost my clan, my brother, became tainted, and became a Warden."

Both Alistair and Leliana perked up, and Endrin noted how everyone else started to draw closer. Endrin had always been tight lipped about her life before coming to Ostagar, and had only vaguely hinted at it. "Well, I know I've bragged before about how I was my clan's best hunter. My clan's elders frequently told me that they were surprised that someone as young as me could be as skilled as I am. But… I was also known for being a trouble maker… always getting into fights, wandering off to 'hunt' when I was supposed to be at the camp doing chores with everyone else, falling asleep during one of the many history lessons." Endrin found herself smiling at the memory of it. "Ashalle must have had a lot of patience to put up with me… But anyways, that's why I was out in the forest the day it happened. Me and my clan-brother, Tamlen, got in trouble for fighting over something stupid, and of course we both snuck off the minute Master Ilen's back was turned."

* * *

Endrin ran so fast through the forest that her booted feet barely touched the leaf covered ground. She was gaining fast on the three humans ahead of her. She and Tamlen had found them wandering near their clan's camp, and Endrin had suggested that they give the humans a good scare. Endrin leapt over a fallen tree, then ducked under a low hanging branch and pulled her bowstring back and let the arrow fly, never even slowing in her full-on sprint. The arrow buried itself in the soft dirt only scant inches from one of the humans feet. Endrin notched another arrow and slightly altered her course, driving the three shemlen to where she knew Tamlen stood ready.

The humans came to a rapid halt as Tamlen suddenly appeared in front of them, arrow notched and pulled back, moving his bow back and forth from one human to the next. "So…" He said, "Three shemlen trespassers. What do you think we should do to them lethallan?"

Endrin replaced her bow across her back and drew her dar'misaan. "I think we should make them run and get some target practice in." That wasn't what she wanted to do, they'd already agreed just to scare the shemlen.

"W-we're not trespassers!" One of the humans said. "We didn't know you owned this land, I swear! We were just out exploring and we found this cave with all this really ancient looking stuff inside."

"And you… took some didn't you?" Tamlen asked.

"They're lying!" Endrin said, "We've been camped here for months and there's no cave around here!"

"We're not lying." The human insisted. "We found this inside… take it!"

Endrin reached out and accepted the small carved statue. It looked to be a statue of someone half elf half halla. She quickly examined the statue, then held it out to Tamlen. "I think this is Ghilan'nain, but I've never seen her portrayed like this."

Tamlen came to much the same conclusion. "So you're not trespassers, you're just thieves… that's even worse!" He set the statue down and then stood up and drew his arrow back again.

"No!" Endrin yelled, and pushed the bow down. "Can you imagine how upset the Keeper would be if we started killing humans? These shemlen are like vermin! You kill one today and tomorrow there's a hundred of them roaming around and out for blood!" Endrin stooped and picked the statue up, putting it in a pouch on her belt. "Show us where this cave is, and if it really exists, then you can go."

The cave was exactly where the three humans said it was. Endrin had nodded and waved the humans away, warning them to never come back, and to leave the Dalish alone. As soon as they were out of sight, Endrin turned to Tamlen. "What was that all about?" She said, almost yelling. "We agreed that we were going to scare them, not kill them!"

"You're too forgiving lethallan! These damned shemlen have destroyed our homeland twice now! Whatever the shemlen touch, they destroy!"

"Those three didn't. You're remembering things that didn't even happen in your lifetime and holding it against the shemlen today! How does that make any sense?"

Tamlen rolled his eyes. "Whatever… we can argue about that some other time. For now I want to go and check out this cave. Maybe we can recover a few more artifacts before we head back to the clan."

Endrin chuckled, "And the Keeper might even forgive us for wandering off again."

Tamlen laughed as well.

"Whoa!" Endrin said as soon as she passed through the mouth of the cave. She looked at Tamlen, "Did you just feel that?"

"I felt a chill…" Tamlen said, "But inside of me. Like someone just walked over my grave."

"It's not right. As much as I hate to say it, we should go back."

"Are you scared?" Tamlen taunted.

"Yes!" Endrin said quickly, "I'm telling you, something is very wrong here! We shouldn't be here!"

"Oh, come-on! It's just a-"

"MOVE!" Endrin yelled, just as a walking skeleton bearing a sword took a swing at Tamlen, Endrin just barely pushed her friend out of the way in time, then drew her dar'misaan and swung low, her blade easily cutting through the frail ancient bones, and the skeleton collapsed to the floor, Endrin kicked the skull off its neck and the skeleton stopped moving.

"A walking skeleton!" A now hysterical Tamlen said, "How is that possible!"

"Bad magic probably." Endrin said, surprisingly calm. "Do you still want to stay?"

Tamlen managed to pull himself together somewhat. "Well… you killed it pretty easily. Let's stay a bit longer at least, try and find some more of the artifacts."

"I had a feeling you'd say that… The skeleton got my blood pumping pretty good. I'll go first. Stay back with your bow and cover me."

The two young hunters slowly made their way deeper into the subterranean ruin. They encountered walking skeletons only two more times, and they were easily put down. The feeling of wrongness that they had felt since first entering the cave seemed to grow stronger the deeper they progressed, and although neither one of them wanted to say so, they were both terrified and would have wanted nothing more than to leave and get back to their camp. They made a sweep of the ruins, recovering a few smaller pieces of elven history, but most of artifacts were full sized statues or other icons and were far too heavy to lift. The corridors more or less went in a circle, with small rooms here and there.

"I think this is last room we haven't checked..." Endrin said, pointed to a forbidding looking door, and her voice turned suddenly hopeful as she said, "Unless you want to go back now."

"We've come this far already." Tamlen answered. "I want to see this through."

"Alright." Endrin answered, and she grabbed hold of the large heavy door. "Help me get this open." Together, the two elves heaved open the massive door to the sound of growling.

"Blessed Creators! What is that thing!" Tamlen yelled.

The 'thing', looked like some weird kind of demonic bear. It might have even been a bear at one time. Bony spikes protruding from almost every inch of its skin, and its fangs were grossly oversized. It fixed them with black eyes and roared, then charged. Endrin's bow was in her hand in an instant and before the bear could close the distance and attack, she'd put two arrows into its front. But this bear, or whatever it was, seemed to be unnaturally strong, and just kept coming.

"Endrin, get out of the way!" Tamlen called, and Endrin immediately complied. An arrow flew from Tamlen's bow and hit the bear in the head, but only bounced off its thick skull.

Endrin notched another arrow and fired, the missile found its mark behind the bear's foreleg, and the bear turned its attention to her. Endrin dropped her bow and drew her blade. Tamlen fired another arrow, this time hitting the beast in its side, but the bear kept its attention on Endrin. Endrin stood her ground, gripping her dar'misaan with both hands. The bear lunged at Endrin, jaws agape, and that was where Endrin struck, driving the tip of her dar'misaan into its wide open maw. All the bears power now counted against it as it only served to push the sword deeper. Endrin pulled the sword out and stared with disgust at the black blood that stained the blade. She'd never seen blood any color other than red.

"Are… are you alright?" Tamlen asked.

"I think so." Endrin said, "At least I'm still in one piece… that was one hell of a hunt!"

Tamlen laughed nervously. "Yeah… let's not do that again."

Prior to that moment, neither of the elves had noticed the huge mirror that sat in the middle of the circular room. Probably ten or twelve feet tall, and four feet wide, the mirror was held up by a statue of an elf woman on either side. Both Endrin and Tamlen could feel the sense of wrongness, and maybe even evil that came off of the mirror, and even more eerily, the mirror provided no reflection. On the other side of the room was a tunnel that judging from the sunlight coming from it, led back to the forest. Endrin started to make her way to the tunnel and out of the ruins.

"Hey, Endrin… you're just going to leave without looking at the mirror?"

"After what we've seen and had to fight against just to get this far? I can't believe you want to stay… Tamlen get away from that thing! It's not safe, can't you feel it?"

Tamlen kept moving towards the mirror. "It's just a mirror lethallan! It can't do- Hey! I think something just moved, inside the mirror! Endrin, come look at this… it's starting to clear, I can see things."

Endrin did indeed start to come over to Tamlen, but her intention was to get him away from the mirror. "Tamlen, get back!"

Tamlen acted as if he didn't hear her and started to reach towards the mirror. "It's moving again! I can see things… a city… underground, I think that… is that a dragon?" His fingers brushed up against the glass. Endrin grabbed him by the shoulders and tried to pull him back. Tamlen yelled, "_ENDRIN! Help! I can't look away! It hurts! HELP!"_

"_TAMLEN!_" Endrin yelled, and tried to pull her brother away, but it seemed as if Tamlen was pulled _into_ the mirror by something of immense strength. There was a bright flash of light, and Endrin flew through the air, landing hard on her back, and she remembered nothing after that.

When Endrin came-to again, she was outside the cave again, and there was a human man looking down at her. He had dark skin, long black hair, and a thick black beard. "I'm… terribly sorry!" He said, and then Endrin passed out again.

* * *

"What…" Alistair asked, "What happened to Tamlen?"

"I don't know." Endrin said, as a tear rolled down her cheek. "We never found him, but I'll get onto that in a moment. Tamlen was my best friend practically since birth. A lot of the people in my clan thought that eventually the two of us would be married." Endrin couldn't help a short laugh. "But that was never going to happen. We had talked about it before, and neither of us wanted it. We had been friends for so long, neither one of us wanted to be anything else. I mean we were so close that I really did consider him my brother… and no one marries their brother!" Endrin and all the others as well shared a laugh. "But we decided not to tell anyone, so they would just keep wondering." Endrin laughed again.

* * *

Endrin slowly crawled out of bed. She was in the Keeper's aravel. She wondered what she was doing in the Keeper's dwelling. Endrin found her bow, quiver of arrows, and dar'misaan, and donned them all. She stepped out of the aravel and blinked in the afternoon sunlight.

"Endrin!" It was Ashalle. The older elf-woman wrapped Endrin in her arms. "You're awake, finally!"

"_Uhh_, good to see you too Ashalle." A somewhat confused Endrin hugged her surrogate mother back. "What… exactly happened to me?"

"We were hoping you could tell us!" Ashalle said, still holding her adopted daughter. "A human man carried you back. He said that he found you outside a cave. What happened out there?"

"Ashalle, you're kinda constricting me." Endrin managed to get out of Ashalle's grip. "What exactly has happened? How long was I out?"

"Two days!" Ashalle said. "I haven't left your side since the minute you were brought back. The human said that he found you alone outside a cave, but aside from that, we don't know anything about what happened. The Keeper said that you were sick with something she had never seen before, and she had to use old magic to cure you."

"I… I…" Endrin wasn't sure what to say. "It's… coming back to me a little bit. I remember the cave… And, there were… there was… some kind of bear, but it wasn't like any bear I've ever seen before." Endrin thought for a moment. "And, there was a… really big mirror. Tamlen went to touch it, and I tried to pull him back, and then… I don't remember anything after that… I was really out for two days?"

"Yes. Oh, I'm sorry Endrin, but Keeper Marethari wanted to see you as soon as you woke up."

"About what?"

"She didn't say, but I imagine it's about what happened to you and Tamlen."

"Well, I guess I should go see her then." Endrin started to make her way to Hahren Paivel's fire. Marethari and Paivel had always worked closely together, as it was the mission of all Dalish to uncover their history and heritage. Marethari as the Keeper was in charge of most everything that happened in the clan, and Paivel was the clan's lorekeeper, and knew the most about the Elvhen history and origins. "You wanted to see me, Keeper?" Endrin asked.

"Yes, I did." The Keeper said. "How are you feeling, Endrin."

"A bit confused, but other than that I'm fine."

"Good. Because if you feel up to it, I need you to take Merrill back to the cave. With any luck, Merrill will be able to locate what it is exactly that made you sick. And you will be able to locate Tamlen, alive or dead."

"He's not dead!." Endrin said quickly. "I survived, and Tamlen is every bit as strong as I am!"

"I believe you." Marethari said, although Endrin didn't believe her. "But we must prepare for the worst, even so."

Endrin turned to go and look for Merrill, then thought better of it and turned back to the Keeper. "If I may ask, who exactly was this human who brought me back?"

"Have you ever heard of the Grey Wardens?" Marethari asked.

"No."

"The Grey Wardens are an order of warriors sworn to defend Thedas from the darkspawn, and-"

"What's a darkspawn?"

Marethari sighed. "Never mind. It would take too long to explain. When you come back ask Hahren Paivel to tell you. He could probably explain better than me in the first place."

"Ma nuvenin, Keeper." Endrin started making her way towards Merrill's aravel.

* * *

Endrin slashed what she would later know was a genlock across the throat, then spun around and disemboweled it.

"What-what was that?" Merrill asked, "Was that a darkspawn?"

"You're asking me?" Endrin said, "You're the First… aren't you supposed to know about this kind of thing?"

"I've never seen anything like it!" Fenarel said. He was another hunter from Endrin's clan, although Endrin had never particularly liked him, he was too nervous, and too much a stickler for the rules… and any other word that happened to leave the Keeper's mouth. "You can feel the evil coming off of it."

"Oh, shut up, both of you!" Endrin said, "We're almost to the cave. We need to hurry, Tamlen could be hurt, sick, and possibly dying!"

"Wait." Merrill called, "Are you alright? You look a little pale."

"I'm fine."

Fenarel said, "She's right, you do-"

"I said I'm fine!" Endrin insisted, "Stop fussing over me and let's go!"

As the three elves returned to the cave, they found it to be now populated by darkspawn. Fenarel and Merrill were both barely able to keep themselves under control during the ensuing fights, while Endrin on the other hand cut into them eagerly, as if they were the cause of her frustration and anger. Two genlocks, as well as a much taller hurlock came out of one of side rooms and without hesitation barreled towards the elves. Using a strategy they had agreed on, Endrin moved forward with her dar'misaan in hand, she would hold back the darkspawn, while Fenarel and Merrill hung back and relied on their bow and magic.

Endrin ducked under a darkspawn axe, at the same time dropping to a knee and spinning so her back was to the darkspawn, and driving her dar'misaan backwards and into its midsection. Endrin twisted the blade and felt its body shudder one final time before dying. The much larger hurlock bowled Endrin over as it charged on by, moving straight for Fenarel. Merrill leveled her staff at the charging monster and fired a bolt of arcane energy, on contact, the hurlock stumbled but still kept up its charge. Fenarel stood rooted where he stood, too terrified to move.

Leaping back to her feet, Endrin didn't have time to take up her bow, so instead she brought her sword back over her shoulder and threw it, the sword hit the hurlock in the shoulder and it spun directly into a wall. Endrin pulled her small skinning knife and dashed at the dazed hurlock, jumping onto its back, and reaching around its head, she thrust her small knife into its eye with all the force she could muster. The hurlock fell face forward, with Endrin still on its back. As Endrin stood back to her feet, she suddenly felt dizzy, and had to reach out and brace a hand against the wall.

"Ar-are you a-alright?" Merrill asked.

Endrin sucked in a lungful of air. "I'm okay…" She said, "I'm okay… It's just the exertion. I need to catch my breath." She suddenly glared at Fenarel. "What in Andruil's name happened to you?!" She demanded.

"I… I froze. I don't know, it's just that… these things!"

"They bleed and die like anything else!" Endrin snapped. "Now pull yourself together. We have to find Tamlen."

Merrill said, "With these things down here I can't see how he could have survived."

"Don't say that!" Endrin yelled, "Don't you dare say that! Tamlen is smart and resourceful. He's still alive, I can feel it!"

"Endrin, wait!" Merrill said, and before Endrin could protest, Merrill grabbed her on either side of her face and turned her head back and forth. Even in the dim light of the underground ruins her sharp elven eyes could see the slight discoloration under Endrin's eyes. "Endrin… you don't look so good. Maybe you should head back to the camp and let the Keeper try to help."

"No! I'm staying until we find Tamlen!"

And the search for their lost clan-mate continued. They encountered no more darkspawn, but they also found no trace of Tamlen. Finally, Endrin stood once more in front of the door that would lead to the mirror.

"Endrin," Merrill said, "What is it?"

"I can't… go back in there. Go on, I'll wait here."

Merrill and Fenarel together heaved the door open. Inside they saw the mirror, the dead body of the bear-thing, and a human surrounded by the corpses of five or six darkspawn. "Duncan!" Merrill said, "What are you doing here?"

"I came here hunting the darkspawn." He answered. "And my search led me here. This mirror, it has become tainted with their evil." He looked out into the hallway to see Endrin still standing outside the door. "And you must be the young hunter I met previously."

"That's what they tell me." Endrin answered, still not daring to enter the room. "Although I really don't remember. Have you seen Tamlen, a blond man about my age?"

"No." Duncan answered. "I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, but your friend is gone, there is no way that he could have survived here, even without the darkspawn, he could not have lasted these two days, not with this tainted mirror." He pulled out a gleaming sword. "And the mirror must now be destroyed, before it's evil draws more darkspawn to it."

"Wait!" Merrill called, "The Keeper wanted to use the mirror to find a cure what happened to Endrin."

"There is a cure, and the Grey Wardens have it." Duncan said, "But you will find nothing from this mirror except for more death!" Duncan heaved his sword forward, shattering the mirror.

* * *

Endrin sat by the fire in front of the aravel that she shared with Ashalle. Her hands idly stitching a torn shirt. They hadn't found Tamlen, despite their best efforts, they could not even find a trace of him. Endrin had refused to leave at first, even after both Duncan and Fenarel had returned to the camp, she and Merrill had stayed behind, searching every room again for any clue or trace of their friend, but they found none. Finally, Endrin had been forced to admit defeat, and returned to the camp to report her lack of findings to Marethari. Endrin had then been dismissed, so Marethari and Duncan could discuss the cure he had previously mentioned.

"I'm so sorry about Tamlen." Ashalle said quietly from the other side of the fire. "I know that you two were close."

"Why?" Endrin said, "Why do I have to suffer so much? Tamlen was always the one I could go to when things were bad, or when I just needed someone to talk to. He was every bit the brother I never had… and now… I'm going to have to go through the rest of my life without him." Endrin felt the tears start to well up around her eyes. "It's not fair!" She dropped the shirt she'd been stitching up and wept into her hands. She looked up when she felt Ashalle's hand on her shoulder.

"This belonged to your father." Ashalle opened her other hand to reveal a carved wooden ring, despite its small size, the ring was engraved with finely detailed foxes and hares. "It's a Keeper's ring, as he was the Keeper before Marethari. But I think he would have wanted you to have it."

Endrin stopped crying and stared at the ring, now laying in the palm of her hand.

"And this," Ashalle said, reaching into a pocket, "Was your mother's." She held out a necklace carved with small wooden beads, each one painstakingly carved in the shape of a forest animal, hawks, bears, deer, wolves, and so on. Ashalle put necklace around Endrin's neck.

"Tell me about them, Ashalle." Endrin was already fingering the beads on the necklace.

"Oh Endrin, you know that we don't talk about the dead. Nothing good can be brought up that way."

"Please Ashalle… I don't know anything about them. It's… a part of me that I've never known."

Ashalle sighed. "Very well. I suppose you should know after all. Your parents were from different clans, and while that normally wouldn't be a problem, your father was Keeper, and it created issues with both of their clans, so they had to meet in secret. And one day when they were meeting, a group of bandits found them. Your father held them off with his magic and allowed your mother time to get away, but they eventually overwhelmed and killed him."

"But… my mother got way?" Endrin asked. "I had always thought that they died together."

"No. You're mother escaped, and hunters from our clan found her. By that time she was already pregnant with you, but with your father gone, it seemed that she had lost her will to go on. She held on as long as she could, and then one night shortly after you were born, she just wandered off into the forest and never came back."

Endrin's eyes widened, "She just left? She abandoned me? Her own daughter!"

"It's not like that Endrin." Ashalle said, "Your mother loved you so much, but… with your father gone, it was like a half of her had died with him. She tried, really did try to be strong for you, but she just couldn't managed it."

"So…" Endrin almost didn't ask, but she felt she had to know. "Why… did you take me in?"

"Because your parents were both good friends to me. And it was the last thing I could do for either of them, and more importantly, because I love you like you are my own daughter."

Endrin looked up at Ashalle, new tears forming in her eyes. Endrin reached over and hugged Ashalle fiercely. "You're my mother!" Endrin said. "I love you too, Ashalle! You're my mother!" She insisted again, "You've always been my mother!"

* * *

_Me again... sorry, but I just wanted to say that I was seriously disappointed with how small a part Ashalle was given in DA:O, especially since she was the only family that Mahariel has in a sense. I tried to bring out more of the relationship that the two of them had. Hope I succeeded._


	12. Lunch Inturrupted

_This chapter is pretty short, but there are some crucial plot points covered here. So begins chapter 12, Lunch Interrupted. I can't say how long it will be before my next update, please bear with me again._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"I never knew my real family." Endrin said, "So I chose my family. Ashalle is my mother, and Tamlen was my brother. And now I've lost them both."

"No, don't say that!" Alistair said, "Once this is over… when the blight is finally ended… well, we'll be able to have our own lives again. You could find your clan again."

"I suppose it's possible. But you all know that the Dalish are wanderers, and are incredibly hard to find, unless you already know where to look… which I don't."

Eebon said, "From what you said to Duncan at the Joining, I'm guess that the 'cure' he offered you required you to join the Grey Wardens, and he said nothing more about it?"

"That's exactly what happened!" Endrin said angrily. "He lied to me! I wanted to stay with my clan, I told him that, I told Marethari that! But they both insisted that I take this path. So here I stand, a lone Dalish in a land that doesn't understand me and hates me! And I'm fighting a war that I'm still not even sure I understand!"

"I don't hate you." Alistair said quickly.

The angry expression vanished from Endrin's face, something about Alistair's manner had a pacifying effect on her. "_Heh, heh!_ I know… thank you Alistair. And this hasn't been all bad." She looked at her companions who had clustered around her to hear her story. "I've made new friends. We've had… _interesting_… adventures. And I've seen so many things that no Dalish Elf has ever seen." She laughed again, "And I always did want to travel and see the world. Tamlen always joked that I liked to wander more than anyone he'd ever seen, and that I would probably end up living like a fl-" Her eyes quickly darted to Kylae, "…City Elf, in an alienage."

"So, I guess you did get what you always wanted." Alistair said.

"I guess I did." Endrin admitted, "But not in the way that I wanted it." She glanced up at the sky and noted that they sun was directly overhead. "Let's take a break." She decided. "I'm getting hungry."

* * *

Wynne sat a short distance away from the rest of the group so their chatter would not bother her reading quite so much. The others had noted that Wynne had her face buried in a book almost every spare minute of every day. In the short time they had known her she had already finished two books, this was her third, and from the look of it, she had nearly finished it as well.

"Do you always read so much?" Eebon asked, coming to a stop a few feet away.

Wynne closed the book on an index finger to keep her place. "Yes." She answered. "Books have a lot to teach those who would listen."

"So what is that one teaching you?"

"Oh, this one? Nothing. It's just pleasure reading. Just a collection of bardic tales… But I'm guessing you don't want to discuss literature."

Eebon shrugged. "Maybe I am. It's not a bad subject. But no, I'm not. I was… just thinking about being a Grey Warden."

"Well don't stop there." Wynne said, "Keep going."

"Do you think that we control our fate, or that the Maker lays out our path for us, and we are just pawns carrying out his will?"

"Eebon, sit down. I can tell something is troubling you."

Eebon did sit down on a rotted tree stump. "I just think that maybe… if I wasn't a Grey Warden, then maybe things would be different. I don't know… it really doesn't even make sense to me either, but… here I am, very possible the last of my line. And I'm sure you know that we Grey Wardens don't have real long life expectancies, occupational hazards and all, but if I fall, then what happens to the Couslands, what happens to my family?"

"And you wonder what would have happened if you had never become a Warden?" Wynne asked.

"Well…" Eebon hadn't been expecting that question. "I suppose I would have lived out the rest of my life in Highever. Maybe become a military commander or a bann or something and I would have-"

"Led a completely boring and uneventful life?" Wynne offered.

"_Erm…_ Yes… I guess that's one way of putting it."

"To get back to your original question, I do believe that the Maker sets us on our given paths, but that we are so much more than mere pawns. For instance, I do believe that you were meant to become a Grey Warden, but it was your choice that made it happen, and not the Maker's. I believe that when we fight against our intended path, that is what causes so much trouble in our lives. Right now, you are one of seven Grey Wardens still alive in all of Ferelden, and you have a monumental task before you. But I believe… sorry, I correct myself… I _know_ that you are up to the task. It rests on your shoulders, and the shoulders of the other six Wardens, to ensure the survival of Ferelden, and maybe all of Thedas."

"No pressure."

Wynne chuckled. "I am not worried. Somehow, I know that that we will not fail. But now I've sidetracked us. You were asking about the fate of your family, and if you could have changed the fate of your family. Eebon… this might not be easy for you to hear, but it does you no good to worry about the past, and other things that you cannot change. All things eventually pass away. Your family name is one of the greatest names in Ferelden, some of this country's greatest heroes have been Couslands. No matter what happens, their legacy will live on. And even if your brother has died, and you are the last of your line, then your family still lives on through you. Take heart Eebon, for this is not your end!"

Eebon was silent for a few moments. His eyes moved rapidly back and forth in concentration, finally they came back into focus and settled on Wynne. "Thanks Wynne. I don't know why, but that really does make me feel better."

Wynne smiled and nodded. "Happy to help." She took up her book again and resumed her reading.

* * *

"Tylis."

The young mage looked behind him to find Endrin. "Is it time to press on?" He asked.

"Yes." Endrin answered. "But I wanted you to have a look at this first." Endrin held up a large book, bound in black leather, and with a leafless tree carved into the front cover.

"What exactly is that?"

"I have no idea." She smiled mischievously. "I saw it in Irving's office the last time I was at the Circle Tower, and I uhh… took it…. Hey, don't look at me that way! I took it because I thought it was a Dalish book that the templars had stolen from us on one of their damned raids. But after paging through it, I found that it was not an Elvhen book at all. Like I said, I really have no idea what it is. I thought maybe you could make some sense of it."

Tylis accepted the large tome and opened it to a random page. He studied it for a minute, then turned to another random page, and then another, finally closing the book. "Well…" Tylis said, "I can tell you what it is, but not what it says. It's a book of spells, that much is obvious, but it's written in a language I've never seen before… maybe one of the barbarian languages. Given enough time, I might be able to decipher it."

"Take all the time you need." Endrin said, "It's yours now. I don't have any use for it."

"Ah, thank you Endrin. Finally something to keep my magnificent brain occupied." He and Endrin both shared a short laugh, then Tylis placed a palm against his forehead, and groaned quietly. "Darkspawn!" He said, "Feels like maybe twenty of them… closing in fast!"

Endrin notched an arrow to her bowstring, both her quiver and her bow never seemed to leave her. "Darkspawn!" She shouted loud enough to be heard by everyone. "To arms!"

On hearing Endrin's warning. Eebon reached over his shoulder for Yusaris, only to find that he'd left it by the fire. He swore and made a dash for it, behind him, he heard Wynne mutter a spell, and then the roar of flames and the shriek of the darkspawn that was engulfed by it. A genlock appeared in front of Eebon, holding an axe in either hand, its head concealed under a hideous helmet. Judging from its size, and the fact that it's weapons and armor appeared to be of better quality than usual pieces of crap the darkspawn usually had, it must have been an alpha, the darkspawn equivalent of a sergeant.

The genlock alpha swung with both axes, striking at Eebon's midsection. The axes connected, but only bounced off the Blood Dragon Armor with dull thudding noises. Eebon punched with a fist encased in a thick dragonbone gauntlet into its helmet covered head. Eebon went to his knees and slid the remaining distance to his ancient greatsword, he grasped the hilt in both hands and stabbed backwards, however his sword only stabbed air. Eebon roared, both out of frustration and rage, the berserker rage was already taking control of him. He didn't feel it, but the dull thuds that echoed from his back indicated the genlock had struck at him again. Eebon dropped Yusaris and flung his body around, hitting it in the head again with the back of his fist, then grabbed the now dazed genlock by the front and back of its helmet, and twisted. He couldn't help but feel satisfied at the audible snap of its neck.

"Piece of slag!" Roaran yelled, as he pulled his axe out of a hurlock's body, then he growled as he felt an arrow pierce through his chainmail just above his right hip. Without even thinking, Roaran gripped the feathered shaft and yanked it out of his own body, he screamed in pain, pulling it out was more painful than being shot. He was still on his feet however, and finding the offending archer, Roaran sprinted forward, he grunted again as another arrow found its mark in his chest, he couldn't be sure but he thought that it had missed his heart. Roaran's charge slowed but did not stop, he saw the darkspawn archer notch a third arrow, but before the hideous monster could release it, Roaran rammed his own body into the darkspawn with full force. The bow flew out of the darkspawn's hands as it tumbled backwards to the ground. Roaran stepped on its chest and yelled, "That hurt!" Then he brought his axe down into its head. He sensed another darkspawn approaching from his right and swung his axe around without even seeing the darkspawn and relying only on his newly acquired Grey Warden senses. The senses however served him well, and a hurlock let out a dying roar as Roaran's axe cleanly cut through its armor and into its ribcage, severing major organs. "Be quiet!" Roaran yelled and brought his axe down on its head.

A darkspawn, this one a hurlock with a large horned helmet and a greatsword came charging at Tylis, the mage gripped his staff in both hands and muttered one of his entropy spells. The darkspawn dropped its weapon started running in a seemingly random pattern around the camp, shrieking in terror. Tylis thought up another spell and unleashed it, the terrified hurlock arched its body so far back that it nearly formed a "C", it screamed again one last time before its body toppled over backwards. In his days of apprenticeship, many of the more senior mages had disapproved of Tylis' affinity for the entropy school, saying that it was too dark and bordered on blood magic. It had proved, however, to be his strongest area, and there was nothing they could actually do to prohibit it. The 'life drain' spell also proved to be very rejuvenating. Tylis also felt no guilt whatsoever about draining the life force from a twisted darkspawn. He would also need the energy he had just drained for what he was about to do next. Using his staff, Tylis drew a circle in the air in front of him, then continued with the incantation and other motions that accompanied casting a spell of mass paralysis.

A charging hurlock was a mere ten feet away from Tylis, its axe already brought back for the killing swing, when it stopped in mid-stride, mouth still open bellowing it's hideous warcry. Tylis stretched out his staff again and a stream of white-hot fire poured from it, engulfing the darkspawn and burning it to an ash covered skeleton in seconds.

All around the makeshift camp, the Wardens and their friends stopped and stared in shock at the remaining darkspawn, all frozen in an instant. Even their eyes were unmoving.

"What are you waiting for?" Tylis yelled, "They're paralyzed, kill them now before the spell breaks!" The others didn't need any more encouragement to follow Tylis' advise. It only took a few more seconds to eradicate the now motionless darkspawn.

"Mage, what was that?" Dharr asked. "I've never seen anything like that!" Dharr's normal, cool demeanor was breaking. "I mean… I know that was magic, but by the Stone, how did you do that?!"

Tylis shook head and staggered a bit before answering, "That, was an extremely complex, and extremely draining spell. It would have been a lot easier to paralyze everyone in the designated radius, but if I did that I imagine that you wouldn't be very happy with me."

For once Dharr laughed. "Sodding right about that, Tylis!" He laughed again, "And just when I was starting to think that nothing more could surprise me!"

The sound of shallow breathing drew Endrin's attention to a darkspawn, still hanging onto life only a few feet away. Endrin put her bow away and drew her dar'misaan, quickly dispatching the darkspawn for good. "Is anyone hurt?" She called.

"You could sodding say that!" Roaran said, the arrow still sticking out of his chest. "Can a hard working dwarf get some healing?" Even in his extreme pain, Roaran still had his sense of humor.

"Wynne," Endrin called, "I think this is your area of expertise… Wynne?" Endrin called again when there was no response from the elder mage, she looked around just in time to see Wynne touch her forehead gingerly, then topple over to land in a heap on the ground. "Wynne!" Endrin yelled, and sprinted towards her friend.

Eebon reached the fallen mage first, and quickly looked her over. She was still alive, and it looked as if she hadn't been injured. Eebon put an arm under Wynne's back and raised her body up slightly, gently shaking her. Wynne's eyes slowly opened and she groaned softly. "Wynne," Eebon said, the concern in his voice was plain. "Are you okay? What happened?"

Wynne slowly pushed herself back to her feet and dusted her robes off. "Oh, I… fell down."

"I could see that." Eebon said, "But what happened?"

"I… thought it was over."

"It is over, we've killed off the darkspawn."

"No." Wynne said, "I thought it was all over… for me."

Eebon said, "Wynne, you're not making sense! What are you talking about?"

"Excuse me!" Roaran butted into the conversation. "The dwarf still has an arrow sticking out of his chest! Now if it's not too much trouble… _can I get some sodding help! This really hurts!"_

Tylis couldn't stop himself from grinning. "Hold your horses Roaran! I'm coming." He looked at Dharr. "I'll need you to pull the arrow out.

"No need." Roaran said, and he grabbed hold of the shaft and yanked it out, yelling in pain as he did so. Through gritted teeth, Roaran said, "I got hit in the side too."

Tylis reached out with his mind to examine the dwarf. He was relieved to find that while the darkspawn's arrows had dug deep, neither wound was particularly serious, and even though his skills at healing were still quite poor, despite the tutoring from Wynne, Tylis was sure that he could heal Roaran's injuries without difficulty. Blue-white healing exploded from his hand, forking into two streams and entering both of Roaran's wounds, closing and healing them.

"Well, now that that's out of the way," Eebon said, "Care to share what exactly happened to you, Wynne?"

Wynne sighed. "Very well. I suppose that it is time that you should know. When Uldred attempted to seize control the Circle of Magi, he summoned many powerful demons. One of them, a rage demon had engaged Petra, and I was certain that the demon would be victorious, so I stepped between the two of them and took the blow meant for Petra.

"I fell to the floor, but instead of dying and passing on to the Maker as I should have. I found instead a feeling of warmth, comfort, and safety… You see… The Fade is home to more than just demons. There are also benevolent spirits, and they are the ones who create the good dreams that we all enjoy."

Roaran interrupted. "Hey!" He yelled, "What do you mean by that? We dwarves have no connection to the Fade!"

Wynne laughed quietly, as did a few of the others. "All of us unfortunate enough to not be dwarves… happy now, Roaran?"

"Very." Roaran grinned.

"As I was saying before I was so politely interrupted, I have felt the presence of this spirit before, in my dreams, as well as any other time I entered the Fade. I think that it is a Spirit of Faith, although seeing one has never been recorded, it is merely what I feel.

"This spirit sensed that I was in trouble, and came to my aid, healing me and filling my with new strength. And it is still with me, inside of me."

"That still doesn't explain why you just collapsed." Eebon commented.

"Ah yes," Wynne continued. "I think that keeping me alive is more draining that the spirit had anticipated, and it is slowly weakening."

Tylis said, "Now hold on a minute. Are you saying that this spirit is killing itself to keep you safe… or that you could die at any time?"

"I honestly do not know." Wynne answered. "I know only what I feel. But do not worry for me. I still have time left, and I intend to make use of that time helping you in your quest."

Eebon finished wiping the blood off of Yusaris with a rag, then passed the bloodied cloth to Dharr to do the same. "You're a tough old woman aren't you?" He asked.

Wynne chuckled. "You better believe it, young man!"

* * *

"Eebon," Dharr said, just as the group resumed their journey once more. "Did anything about that last battle seem odd to you?"

Eebon shrugged. "Not really. Why do you ask?"

"Most of those darkspawn had been alphas." Dharr snarled, "I've fought more battles against the darkspawn than all the rest of you put together, and I've never seen anything like that before. I've never seen more than two alphas in one place, unless it was a fairly major battle."

"So are you saying that we're just really unlucky?"

Now it was Dharr's turn to shrug. "Maybe, but that's not what my gut is telling me. I… think that there was something more to this."

"Like what?" Eebon asked.

"I'm not sure. But I think we should be extra careful."

Eebon laughed humorlessly. "Dharr… we're Grey Wardens. The last seven Grey Wardens in Ferelden, and we're caught in the middle of a blight! I don't think we can get much more careful."

Dharr grunted, then chuckled quietly. "You do have a point there Eebon."


	13. Denerim

It had taken nearly two full weeks of traveling before the group finally came in sight of Denerim, and when they did, the sun was already setting. Alistair had suggested that the group make camp off the road, as the Denerim City Guard closed the gates after dark, and were particularly suspicious of anyone trying to get in. Thanks to the soldiers Loghain had left in Lothering, and the Antivan Crow assassins that Endrin had encountered, they knew two things: first, that Loghain had declared the Grey Wardens outlaws and traitors, and second, that he wanted them dead very much. And since Bann Teagan had informed them that Loghain Mac Tir had seized power through his daughter, Anora, then it was very likely that he had also taken up residence in Denerim. Neither Endrin, Eebon, nor any of their companions could understand why Loghain, a revered hero, would betray his king and leave hundreds to die and the hands the darkspawn, nor why he claimed the regency. Eebon, Alistair, and Wynne had sworn that Loghain was an honorable man, and one of the greatest Fereldans in the kingdom's history. All the Wardens had met Loghain just prior to the Battle of Ostagar, and even Roaran and Kylae had thought him to be a decent man.

Endrin glanced down from her perch, high in the branches of an oak tree. The tree was mostly leafless as the winter was coming, and it provided Endrin with a clear view of Denerim stretched out beneath her. Her human companions had been correct, the city was massive. Endrin had heard stories of human cities that stretched farther than the eye could see. While Denerim couldn't quite claim that right, it was very close. Again, Endrin had found herself completely dumbfounded and awestruck by the size and scale of human architecture._ I wonder if Arlathan was this big, or Halamshiral, _Endrin thought. On the far side of Denerim, she could see a _very_ tall tower reaching up so high that it seemed as if the builders had been trying to touch the very sky itself. Eebon had told her that the large structure was Fort Drakon, older even than Ferelden, and was the heart of the Ferelden military. Endrin thought that it looked like the Circle Tower.

The young Dalish Warden glanced away from the darkening city and to the Wardens, mages, and fighters that had chosen to follow her. _Am I really fit to lead these people?_ Endrin wondered. _Why me? I think that Dharr or Eebon would have been a much better choice than me, but they both refused to take command. They all tell me that I'm doing a good job as a leader, and that they are happy to follow me, but sometimes I think that they are just trying to make me feel better._ Her eyes drifted to Sten. _Sten on the other hand… now he is a true warrior, as is Eebon, and they both have faith in me. Perhaps I should have more faith in myself as their leader._ Endrin took one last look at Denerim, then started to make her way down the branches of the oak tree.

Leliana was telling the story of Avaline, the Knight or Orlais. Endrin had heard bits and pieces of it from her perch up in the tree. She'd never heard the tale before, but didn't doubt for a moment that it was true. An infant human girl abandoned by her family because they wanted a boy, only to be found by the Dalish, and trained to fight, then pitted against the humans in a tournament and advancing to the final event, only to be discovered as a woman and murdered. Endrin took a seat on a fallen log between Alistair and Wynne, and cut a piece off of the roasting boar over the fire just as Leliana finished her tale, saying that when the crown prince became king, he allowed women to fight and join the military, so all women warriors of Orlais revered Avaline.

Endrin adjusted the wolf-skin cloak she wore almost constantly now to ward off the chill and said, "You're sure that there are cities bigger than Denerim?"

Alistair and Eebon both nodded. Eebon said, "Absolutely. My father made frequent diplomatic trips to Val Royeaux. I went with him once when I was maybe seventeen years old. Val Royeaux is easily two or three times the size of Denerim."

"You've been to Val Royeaux?" Leliana asked.

Eebon chuckled. "Isn't that what I just said?"

"Oh sorry…" Leliana said. "It's just that I lived there for the better part of my life, and I can't help but miss it."

"It was certainly very grand." Eebon said, "But not for me. Highever is the only city I want to live in anymore. It's my home. Orlesians talk too much, they use five words when three would have sufficed just fine. Too much… fluff? I think that would be the right word."

Leliana laughed quietly at Eebon's description of Orlais. "I've always considered myself a Fereldan, and Ferelden my home. But at the same time I miss Val Royeaux. So many beautiful and fine things there, and the culture was so… I don't know how to describe it… Rich? Exquisite? This might sound crazy to you, but one of the things I miss most is the shoes."

"Shoes?" Eebon repeated, not knowing what to make of it.

Endrin muttered, too quietly to be heard, "Oh no, not the shoe thing again." During her most recent visit to the Tower, Endrin had been forced to endure a rather extravagant lecture from Leliana on the different kinds of shoes, and how they added so much to the persona of a beautiful woman, or a dashing man. Endrin hadn't understood much of what had been said.

Sure enough, Leliana launched into another long winded, mostly one sided discussion on shoes, and how they did so much to accentuate the person wearing them. Wynne and Kylae both seemed to have limited interest in what she was saying, while both dwarves and Endrin didn't have a clue. Eebon and Tylis both seemed to find the whole thing funny. Endrin wasn't sure how long it was before Leliana finally stopped talking about shoes.

"Kylae." Endrin said. "I imagine that you will be wanting to see your family again?"

Kylae looked up surprised, ever since their initial meeting at Ostagar, the two elves had scarcely spoken to each other, and when they did it was usually in five words or less. "I… really hadn't thought about it." Kylae answered, and the truth of her answer surprised even herself. Her family and the events that had unfolded in the alienage had constantly been on her mind for the first few days after leaving home. But after that, almost as soon as she reached Ostagar, there had been so much going on and the gravity of becoming a Grey Warden and what laid before them had drowned out everything else. "Yes!" Kylae said, "Yes, I definitely do!"

Endrin nodded. "We could stay for a day or two if you wanted. Let you catch up with your folks, and see your old friends. You can never know when you might be able to see them again."

"I…" Kylae was stunned by the offer. "Yes, I want that." She had to swallow her pride before she said. "Thank you Endrin… That's… very thoughtful of you."

Endrin nodded, and returned her attention to the piece of roast boar meat in her hands.

Eebon nearly choked on his own food as he swallowed it, then handed the rest of his meal to Dune, who ate it so fast he practically inhaled it. Eebon's voice was heavy with sadness when he said. "I would give anything to see my family again for just five minutes. Anything." He stood up and walked away into the darkness.

Dune nearly got up and followed him, but he sensed that Eebon-master needed to be alone for a while. Kylae-woman must not have sensed the same thing because she immediately stood and followed Eebon-master. Dune shrugged his canine shoulders. Maybe Kylae-woman could do what he himself could not and comfort his master.

"He's still hurting." Wynne observed.

"Yes he is." Tylis answered. "Having never had a family myself, I don't know how I would react if I suddenly lost it. But I only hope that I could control myself as well as Eebon is doing."

Endrin finished her slice of boar meat, and moved to cut off another. "Tylis," She said, "Your family isn't necessarily the one that you were born into. You can choose your brothers and sisters, your father and mother. Like I said before, Tamlen was my brother, Ashalle _is_ my mother."

"True." Tylis answered. "But don't have anyone that I would call family." He considered what he'd just said, "Except for maybe Leandra and her children. And as soon as I can, I'm going to find them. I want to feel what you all have, but I have never known."

"I hope you do." Endrin said, "I really do."

* * *

Eebon walked back and forth maybe some eight feet or so. He was wringing his hands and trying to hold back the tears that were welling up behind his eyes, his face a mask of pain, loss, and rage. Eebon finally fell to his knees, fists clenched, he looked up at the sky, only visible through a small patch through the trees. Eebon growled and released his rage in a roar that started in his gut and flew up and out through his wide open mouth.

"Eebon?"

It was Kylae's voice. Eebon was relieved when she didn't ask him if he was alright, he was so sick of everyone always asking him that, and then he would tell that of course he wasn't alright. "It's not a good time to be around me right now." Eebon growled.

"But I'm staying." Kylae said. "Eebon, I feel for you, and I care about you. I'm not just going to hang around when you're the happy Eebon, I'm going to be here for this too!"

Eebon stayed where he was on his knees. When he looked up at Kylae, the elf took a step back out of instinct. The fires of battle were burning in Eebon's eyes, she'd seen that look before, but only in the middle of a fight. But there it was all the same, the berserker rage had him. Eebon slammed his fist into the ground, then he did it again, and again. Even in the darkness Kylae could see a dark fluid dripping from his bare knuckles, blood. Eebon looked at his bleeding hand, he seemed confused by it, like he didn't even remember hitting the ground and couldn't understand why he was bleeding, he stood to his feet and flexed his fingers a few times.

Kylae moved to Eebon and took his hand, wiping away the blood with the bottom of her shirt. "Eebon…" She said his name but couldn't think of anything else to say.

"I want to kill someone." Eebon's voice was ice.

Kylae couldn't have been more startled by the statement. "What, why?" She asked, "Who do you want to kill?"

"Howe." Eebon said the name like a curse. "Arl. Rendon. Howe. But anyone will do… Battle… killing… it makes the pain go away. It makes me forget… at least for a little while."

"There are other ways to make the pain stop." Kylae said, even though she didn't have a clue what she would say next, and she knew Eebon was going to ask.

"Like what?"

Acting only on instinct, Kylae let go of Eebon's hand and placed her own hand over Eebon's heart, she could feel it beating. "Like this." She said. "You need to listen to this."

Almost immediately, the rage burning in Eebon's eyes started to die. Eebon felt his knees start to grow weak as the rush of emotions hit him with full force. Eebon melted into Kylae's arms. He couldn't speak, but maybe he didn't need to. Kylae just held Eebon, holding his head to her chest, she stroked his hair. "It's okay." Kylae said quietly. "I'm here… I'm here for you." She held him in silence for several minutes before Eebon finally found his strength again and stood straight once more. Kylae looked up into his eyes, it was dark, and beyond the shape of his face and the glisten of his eyes, she couldn't see anything, although she imagined that his face had softened.

Eebon looked down at Kylae. She was only half his size, and by all appearances she was the delicate one, but there was a strength inside her that was greater than all his physical strength and power. She had calmed the rage that was inside of him, and once more brought peace to him over the deaths of his family. "Kylae… you… I don't know… I don't know how to say thank you."

Kylae smiled, relieved to have the old Eebon back. "Well, you could start by saying 'thank you'."

Eebon's hands moved to Kylae's shoulders. "Thank you." He whispered. Then leaned down and kissed her. Kylae's arms looped up and around his neck. Eebon felt Kylae press her body against his own, and their kissing became more passionate. Eebon's hands moved to Kylae's hips. It was strange how he had went from two emotional extremes in the space of only a few minutes. Eebon moved his kisses from Kylae's lips to her neck.

Kylae's eyes drifted skyward and she felt herself gasp. She'd never had anyone kiss her like this before, and it felt so good! Kylae pulled away slightly, but only because she wanted to feel Eebon's lips on her own again. Kylae pushed her tongue inside Eebon's mouth, she'd never Orlesian kissed before, but ever since Shianni had barged into her room one day, bragging about how she had done it, Kylae had always wondered. _Wow,_ she thought, _Shianni was right, this does feel good!_

It was Eebon who finally broke away first. He took several steps backwards, thankful that the darkness concealed the bright red he was sure his face was.

"What?" Kylae asked, not sure why Eebon had so abruptly ended what the two of them were sharing. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." Eebon answered. "You've made me feel better than I can care to remember, but… I…" He sighed, and ran a hand through his dark hair. "Now I'm the one who doesn't know what to say and is stumbling over himself… You're very… special… to me Kylae, and I think that you feel the same way about me. I really don't want to ruin anything that might happen between us by rushing in too fast."

"You think we're going too fast?"

"I don't know. I really don't. I've never felt the way I feel for you with any other woman…" Eebon sighed deeply, he wasn't even sure he believed what he was about to say. "I just… I just think we shouldn't be so quick. I'm sorry, I hope that doesn't sound completely dumb to you."

"Actually it does sound pretty dumb! But… I suppose I can see what you mean." Kylae answered. "But I really don't see how anything we've done was wrong or needed to be stopped. It felt good, really good. I guess I should say now that you are very special to me too. And whatever happens to us, I don't want to lose you. Not to the darkspawn, and not to your own grief and rage."

Eebon stepped closer and took her hands in his own. "You won't lose me." He said.

Kylae stood on her toes and kissed Eebon lightly on the lips again. "Come-on." She said, and started to lead him back to the camp.

* * *

Endrin kept watch most of the night from her perch in the oak tree, shortly after the sun rose she saw the city gates open and loudly called down to her sleeping companions to wake up and get moving.

"Kadan." Sten said, "I think it would be better if I stay here in the camp."

"May I ask why?"

"I thought that the reason would have been obvious. The people of this country view the qunari as little more than savages. I would likely be killed without trial or even fair warning."

Endrin cocked an eyebrow. "I'd say that's a good reason. Yes, in that case I think you should stay."

"I think I shall stay as well." Morrigan said, "I have no desire to see another such city again."

Endrin raised an eyebrow again. "Does anyone else want to stay?" Then before anyone had the chance to answer she said, "No? Good, let's go."

Before leaving the camp, Eebon removed his Blood Dragon Armor, and donned his old double thick chainmail once more, he said something about how the Blood Dragon Armor made him too conspicuous, and how too many people in Denerim already knew who he was. Alistair likewise left his shield behind, as it was marked with the symbol of the Grey Wardens. Endrin rubbed some dirt onto her face in an attempt to conceal the Dalish tattoo that dominating her face, and pulled the hood on her wolf-skin cloak up. As the group approached the gate, Endrin kept her face pointed at the ground some six feet in front of her. They passed through the gate without challenge from the guards. There weren't many Dalish outside the Brecilian Forest, and even fewer traveling in the company of humans and dwarves, Endrin's facial tattoo marked her as one of much wanted Grey Wardens.

Once through the gate, Endrin seemed to relax marginally, then stopped and stared open mouthed at what she could see of the city. A lot of buildings she could see were three or even four stories high. The ruins of Ostagar and the Circle Tower were quite a bit larger, but this was different, this was a city! A real, city! Endrin wondered how long it had been since a Dalish had been to Denerim, or even if a Dalish had ever been to Denerim. Endrin couldn't help but feel that she was making history.

"Endrin!" Eebon said, and from the tone of his voice, it was probably the third time he'd called her name.

"_Huh,_ what?" Endrin said, "Sorry, I was just… I've never seen a real city before."

"What do you want us to do?"

"_Hmm…_ Oh yes… Uhh…" Endrin's eyes drifted back to the buildings and city walls all around her, she couldn't get her mind to focus. "Umm… Roaran, Tylis, go and get us some supplies. Healing and mana potions if you can find them. We'll definitely need more salt for our cooking. Tylis, I know you're a mage and all, but some armor would not go amiss. And Roaran, I won't tell you not to steal anything, because we all know you will, just try to keep it to a minimum."

Roaran chuckled. "I'll do my best, but no promises!" The others all laughed at that comment.

Endrin's eyes drifted up and came to rest on the spire of Fort Drakon, and she found her mind starting to wander again. She forced herself back to the present. "That's… a big tower." Endrin found herself saying. "You're sure there are bigger cities that this?" She shook her head rapidly. "Sorry about that… Leliana and Wynne, go see if you find this Genitivi's place. From what we learned at Redcliffe, I doubt he'll be there, but try and find some clues as to where he might be." Her eyes started to drift again. "There sure is a lot of brown in this city… Sorry, sorry… just kind of hard for me to focus right now. Umm… Dharr and Eebon, try and raise some funds for us, maybe try the chanters board again."

Eebon said, "As suicidal as this might sound, the city guard might have a few jobs as well."

"Do whatever you think is best." Endrin said, "Just be careful and don't expose yourselves."

Eebon nodded in response.

"Alistair," Endrin continued. "You're with me, we're going to try to find your sister."

"Hey!" Kylae butted in. "What about me?"

"Go back and see your family of course!"

Kylae's eyes widened, and her face opened in smile. Without saying a single word she turned ran off towards the alienage. The others as well turned to go about their assigned tasks, all but Alistair and Endrin. "Hey, Endrin?" Alistair said, but there was no response. "Endrin?" Still no response. Alistair looked at his friend to find her staring with a far-off look in her eyes at the buildings and her other surroundings again. He reached over and touched her shoulder, Endrin nearly jumped.

"What, what?!" Endrin almost yelled. "What happened?!

Alistair found he couldn't stop himself from laughing. "I just wanted to say thank you again, for helping me with this."

"Oh, yeah… Umm… Wait until we find her before you thank me."

* * *

Eebon's eyes moved up and down the chanters board, he tried to ignore the incessant chanting coming from the priest standing next to the board. There were numerous jobs listed, some with clearly listed rewards, others only promising a reward, and others with reward listed at all. "Oh… now that is interesting!" Eebon said.

"What is it?" Dharr asked.

Eebon tapped one of the papers nailed to the door. "It seems that the chantry has listed a troop movement of a sizable army into the Bannorn, and is asking us to render all the assistance we are able to."

Dharr chuckled, "Well we can certainly do that if we are ever in that area. What else is on there?"

"Well…" Eebon tapped several other contracts. "Most of these are the kind of stuff that craftsmen would be interested in. There's one about a war widow who needs a roof repaired. A new well needs to be dug outside the city, that kind of stuff… Now let me see… Ah-ha! Finally! I think we got one."

"What is it?" Dharr said again.

"It looks like the there's been an over-abundance of gang related crime in the city slums, and the guard are undermanned to deal with it. They're asking for anyone with the experience and the know-how to deal with the problem.

"Sounds like our forte my friend. You ready?"

Eebon reached over his shoulder and brushed his fingers against Yusaris' pommel. "Always!" He said. As the two Grey Wardens left the chantry yard they saw Leliana and Wynne inquiring one of the priestesses about where they could find the scholar, Genitivi. Eebon nodded as he passed.

"Off to save the world again, are you?" Leliana asked.

"I just wish it would stay saved!" Eebon laughed.

After they were out of earshot, Dharr glanced up at his towering friend and said, "You know she likes you."

"_Huh?_" Eebon grunted. "You mean Kylae? Yeah, I kinda figured that one out on my own."

Dharr rolled his eyes, but otherwise his expression remained unchanged. "No, not Kylae, you stone-head! Leliana! Please tell me you're not that blind!"

"What?!" Eebon said, completely lost.

"Great ancestors, you humans really are a dense lot aren't you?" Dharr shook his head. "You're the only one she jokes around with like that, and I've seen the way she looks at you when you're not paying attention… which is almost all the time!"

"But I barely know her!"

"So what? I'm just telling you because it's going to become an issue eventually. Especially if your feelings for Kylae continue to grow."

"You know about that too?"

Dharr slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand. "I swear, all humans are bumbling idiots! How you ever advanced past stone clubs and tomahawks is something will confound me for the rest of my life! Of course I know about you and Kylae! Something you lot would do well to learn is that the less you talk, the more you notice."

"My Lord?" A voice from behind them said. Eebon did not recognize the voice, but Dharr instantly reacted to it. "My Lord Aeducan? Is that really you?"

Dharr only knew one dwarf whose voice was that gravelly, and who had always refused to call him by his first name, despite that fact that everyone knew he preferred just, 'Dharr'. He turned around to find that he was correct in his assumption. "Gorim!" He yelled happily, for once his face broke into a wide grin. "This is about the last place in the world I would expect to find you!"

The two dwarves came together, clasping the other's right forearm then pulling close, reaching around with their left arms in a brotherly hug. "And it is the last place I had thought to find you my Lord!" Gorim said, "How did you make it out?"

Dharr chuckled, "Short version, myself and the Duster were exiled into the Deep Roads to die fighting the spawn, but Duster had other plans. He kept saying that he could smell air that was strange, and he guessed that it led to the surface. It took us days to get there, but we eventually made it, shortly after that we were recruited into the Grey Wardens."

"The Grey Wardens? My Lord, that must be such an honor! And I don't believe for a minute the lies that Loghain and Howe have been spreading about you."

"Thank you Gorim." Dharr rested a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Are you ready to follow me into battle once more?"

Gorim sighed sadly. "My Lord… I will always be your man. But please… do not ask me to take up the sword once more. On my journey from Orzammar I was ambushed my bandits, I made it out of there okay, but they broke one of my legs in the battle, and it never healed properly. I can walk good enough, but running and fighting would be impossible. Not only that… but I also married a surfacer up here, and she is with child now."

"Married…" Dharr said, his voice reflecting the shock he felt. "And… you'll be father soon? That's amazing, Gorim! You must be so proud!"

"I am, my Lord. I can no longer follow you into battle, although there are other ways I can help you. My wife's father is an exile from the smith caste, and is the best smith in Denerim. I can see to it that you and your big friend are properly outfitted with proper dwarven weapons and armor. Also, now being a merchant, I hear a lot of things. I can keep you informed on what is going on in the city, and with various nobles."

"Any help that you could offer us would be welcome." Dharr said.

"My Lord Aeducan, there is something else. Before I left Orzammar, your father summoned me, and gave me something to pass on to you… It's at my home, if you would care to follow me."

Dharr nodded. "Of course my friend." He looked back to Eebon. "Looks like the back alley justice will have to wait."

Eebon nodded. With Dharr heading off he suddenly had no job left in Denerim. "I'll just… stay here in the market and do… I don't know."

* * *

Leliana knocked on the door for the third time and still received no answer. "Can you see anything?" She asked Wynne, who was looking in through one of the windows.

"No." Wynne answered. "It's pretty dark in there, and it looks to be in good order, but I can't see anyone."

Leliana tried the door and found it locked. Without hesitation she produced a long, very thin dagger and metal pin, hooked on one end. She went to work picking the lock, humming a happy tune to herself. She had the door open in less than ten seconds.

Wynne looked suspiciously at Leliana and said, "And just where exactly did you learn to do that?"

Leliana only shrugged. "I don't really remember. You'd be surprised how harrowing the life of a traveling minstrel can get. A girl has to learn various skills to protect herself, no?"

Wynne borrowed an expression from Endrin and raised a single eyebrow. "If you say so."

Leliana stuck her head inside the door. "Hello?" She called loudly.

"Yes?" A voice called from the next room, and momentarily a man who looked far too young to be a chantry scholar appeared. "What are you doing here? Who are you?"

"I'm sorry to intrude." Leliana said, pulling the door open wider and stepping inside. "We're looking for one, Brother Genitivi."

"I see." The man answered. "He's not here. He hasn't been here for months. I am his assistant, Weylon."

"Do you know where we can find Genitivi? It's important."

"I'm afraid I don't know where he might be." Weylon answered. "Like I said, he has been gone for months. All he told me before he left is that he would be investigating something near Lake Calenhad. Some knights from Redcliffe came a few weeks ago looking for him, I sent them to Lake Calenhad and then they disappeared, I have not heard back from them either."

"Why would they report to you?" Leliana asked.

"Oh…" The question had clearly caught Weylon off guard. "I, umm, asked them to send word back here if they found him."

"I see…" Leliana said, the suspicion was evident from the way she said it. "What was he researching over there?"

"No, no!" Weylon said, "You'll just want to go after him."

Leliana's suspicion was growing, and Wynne was also beginning to catch on that something was wrong with this whole scene. Leliana said, "Don't you care what has happened to your employer? Don't you want him back?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I want him back! It's just that… if he's wandered into danger, then I don't want to put more innocent souls into the same danger as well."

"Uh-huh." Leliana said sarcastically, her hand slowly inching towards a dagger she kept sheathed on her belt, her intuition telling her something was very wrong here. "We are perfectly capable of taking care of ourselves. Now tell us where he is."

"Look, I already told you that he left months ago. I went through the notes he'd left behind to try and find where he went, and all I discovered is that he was investing an artifact near Lake Calenhad."

"But just a minute ago you said he _told_ you he was going there."

Weylon's eyes widened. "Yes… he did, but after he left I went through his research to see if I could find anything more…" He stopped when he saw the disbelieving looks on both of their faces. "Oh I give up!" He said, "I'm tired of charade!" Electricity started to crackle around his hands, and Leliana and Wynne both realized they were dealing with a mage.

Leliana's hand flew to her dagger and she threw it at the man, who jumped to the side and the dagger that was intended for his heart buried itself in his shoulder. The man screamed in pain and held out a hand towards Leliana, lightning exploded from his hand, but before it connected, Wynne erected a magical shield which absorbed the lightning bolt. Leliana drew her shortsword and lunged forward, striking with such force that the blade entered his chest all the way to the hilt, the tip exited through his back. The man, whoever he was, didn't scream. The only sound he made a quiet exhaling sound, then he fell to the floor. Leliana knelt next to the corpse and yanked her weapons out, then started patting down his pockets.

"What are you doing?" Wynne asked.

"I doubt very highly that this was actually Weylon, and whoever he was, then he definitely wasn't Genitivi's assistant, therefore, I doubt that Genitivi is really at Lake Calenhad. So I'm looking for clues as to where he really is."

"Good idea. I'll go check the study."

* * *

Alistair and Endrin stepped outside again. Alistair mournfully closed the door behind him., then turned, his eyes shifting around the market district. There was a small group of children playing with a large brown mabari that they both recognized as Dune. Dune seemed to be enjoying all the attention immensely, gleefully running from, and chasing the children in turn, growling happily and gently nipping them when he got close enough. Alistair counted, "There's five of them." He sighed sadly, "I suppose those are my nieces and nephews."

One of the children pulled herself onto Dune's back, straddling him like a horse, laughing and commanding her 'steed' onward. Dune barked happily and obliged her, marching proudly through the market like a war horse.

"I thought that family was supposed to accept you." Alistair said, "And she… she blamed me for our mother's death! How was that my fault?"

"It wasn't, Alistair." Endrin said, pulling up the hood on her cloak again. "She was just looking for someone to blame and you were a convenient target."

"But she's my sister!" Alistair whined.

"No she's not!"

A child's squeal drew both their attention and they looked up to see the girl who had been riding Dune tumble off to land in the dirt. They saw Eebon standing with his back against a merchant's stall a short distance away, he laughed and shook his head.

"She's not your sister!" Endrin said again. "You had the same mother, but she's not your sister."

Alistair seemed not to hear her. "What is it about me? Why does everyone hate me? No one has ever cared about me… except for Duncan, and he's gone forever now."

"Not everybody hates you." Endrin said softly. "You have friends."

"Yeah, like who?"

"Like Tylis, and Wynne, and Leliana, and Roaran."

Alistair looked down at Endrin's dirt covered face. The dirt really didn't do a very good job of concealing her tattoo. His eyes found hers. Endrin's green elvish eyes seemed to echo the same sadness for him that he felt for himself, and something else too, something that he'd never seen in her eyes before.

Endrin rested a hand on his armor covered shoulder. "And… I care for you."

Alistair was almost stunned into silence. "I… don't know what to say to that. But… thank you?"

Endrin nodded. "You are welcome. Would you like to go back to the camp for now and spend some time alone?"

"No." Alistair shook his head. "I've spent enough time alone for one lifetime. I'll stick with you."

"Alright." Endrin said and gave a small smile. "Let's go find out what's going on with Eebon, and where Dharr went."

* * *

Kylae glanced behind her. There were now two children riding Dune and commanding him to 'charge'. Dune was beginning to struggle under the weight, but it was clear he was still having a good time. Kylae saw Eebon standing with Alistair and Endrin and watching Dune with amusement. A small crowd of onlookers was beginning to gather to watch the spectacle as well. Kylae had to laugh, Dune might have been a war dog, but he was still a dog and enjoyed a good play time every now and then.

Turning back towards the alienage, Kylae was surprised to see the gate leading into her walled off community was closed. _Strange,_ she thought, _I can't ever remember that gate being closed… or a guard being posted outside._ She approached the guard who seemed to be daydreaming. "Why is the alienage closed off?" She demanded.

The city guard eyed her suspiciously. "You must not be from Denerim. There was a riot a while back, a number of the elves broke into Arl Urien's palace and killed his son Vaughan. After that-"

"No we didn't!" Kylae yelled. "I was there!" She was talking without thinking. "I was one of the elves who got into the palace, Vaughan was fine, that bastard was still alive! But my cousin was raped and my betrothed was murdered, and all you shems can think of is-"

"Keep your voice down!" The guard ordered, trying his best to keep his own advice. "Look, we guards are swamped as it is already, so please, don't start causing any more trouble."

Kylae was still yelling, "Oh there won't be any trouble, as long as you let me in there right now!"

"I would." The guard said, "Believe me, I would, but I can't. Teyrn Howe's orders, no one gets in or out. Now please, just turn around and walk the other way."

"No!" Kylae said, she didn't even realize she'd pulled her daggers until she had both daggers in an underhand grip, more efficient and powerful slashes that way. "Let me in there right now!"

The guard's shield was already on his arm, and he reached for his own sword. Kylae already had it worked out in her head how she was going to kill the guard. Move inside the range of his shield to avoid being bashed with it, slice the nerves in his sword arm elbow making that arm useless. Opposite dagger in the groin where the armor was weak, he would bleed to death in a matter of seconds, and then a quick slash across the throat, just to be sure.

Kylae started to move in, but two powerful arms wrapped around her, pinning her arms to her sides and lifting her off the ground, pulling her backwards. "Kylae, don't do this!" It was Eebon's voice.

"Let me go!" Kylae screamed. "I have to get in there!"

Eebon kept pulling his charge backwards, trying to calm her, "Kylae," He said, attempting to keep his voice quiet, and to keep his own berserker rage in check, "Killing him wouldn't help anything, you can't get that gate open by yourself, it would take at least three people to open the gate."

"Let me go!" Kylae demanded again. "He said there was a riot in the alienage, I know how the shems put down riots! My people, my family are in there! They're dying Eebon! THEY'RE DYING! I have to get in there! I have to help them! Now _let_ me _go_!"

Eebon kept trying to talk Kylae down, and Kylae acted as if she wasn't hearing him and kept demanding to be released.

More bystanders and guards were starting to gather. Endrin had been standing by, trying give Eebon his space and calm Kylae as he was the one who knew her best and understood her, but now more guards were approaching and they were obviously wanting to take Kylae down. For some reason however, the guard who appeared to be in charge was holding his men back and repeatedly ordering them to keep their weapons sheathed. Endrin finally intervened. "Eebon, get her back to the camp, now! _Do not_ let her come back here. We'll be back as soon as we can."

Eebon nodded and started moving away towards the gate again, Kylae was still screaming and demanding to be released. A few of the guards moved to stop them, but the guard in charge commanded them to let the pair go and return to their duties, then he strode towards Endrin. Endrin went rigid at first, fearing that she had been recognized as a Grey Warden or they would try to arrest her, but the guard stopped a respectful distance away from her, kept his hands away from his sword and dagger, then removed his helmet to reveal a friendly looking face and short cut dark hair.

"I take it you're the leader of this group?" The guard asked.

"Yes." Endrin said reluctantly, "I am."

"My name is Sergeant Kylon. I think we should talk." Endrin hesitated and Alistair protectively came to her side. Kylon said, "Don't worry. You have nothing to fear from me."

Kylon led the two Wardens to a corner of the market where there was no one nearby and they were safe from prying ears. Kylon rubbed his face with a gloved hand and groaned to himself, "Just once I'd like to have a boring day at work…" Then he focused on Endrin and Alistair. "I'll get right down to it. I know that both of you, and a number of others in your party are Grey Wardens. Sketches of your faces were passed around the city guard, but don't worry, first off I don't believe the story that Teryn Loghain brought back with him from Ostagar, and second the market district is bad enough already. I'm really not sure we can take any more issues."

"Thank you." Endrin said. "I promise we'll be gone in another day at the most, and there won't be another scene like that one."

"Actually I was hoping I could convince you and your friends to stay on for a few days."

Both Endrin and Alistair were shocked at the guard's statement.

"Look," Kylon said, "The city is at the worst I've ever seen it. We've got refugees pouring in by the hundreds if not thousands! They have nowhere to stay, and most of them don't even know anyone here, and they're starting to turn to crime to provide for themselves. As if that isn't enough, the more organized criminals are preying on them left and right! I have few enough reliable men, and we're overwhelmed! I was hoping… that I might be able to hire on you and your Wardens to help restore the peace."

Endrin and Alistair looked at each other again, then Endrin asked, "Would you excuse me for a moment?" And pulled Alistair to one side. "What do you think about this?" She said quietly.

"Grey Wardens don't take sides in matters not directly involved in fighting the darkspawn. But I think maybe we should make an exception in this case. Would there really be a downside to helping the guard clear out some criminals?"

Endrin nodded. "That's exactly what I was thinking. And we might be able to bring in some support to the Grey Wardens."

"Okay." Alistair said, "Let's do it."

The two of them walked back to the waiting Kylon. "We accept." Endrin said, "But I have two conditions. First, we need to be paid. After we're done buying supplies, we won't have any money left. Second, I want a promise from you that you'll do whatever you can to spread the word that we Grey Wardens did _not_ betray King Cailan, and that we seek only to end the blight."

Kylon took all of two seconds to consider it, then held out his hand. "We have an agreement."

Endrin shook his hand. "Ma serannas."

* * *

Eebon hadn't been able to set Kylae down until they were outside the city gates and she finally calmed marginally. As soon as Kylae's boots touched the ground and Eebon released her, Kylae whirled around and hit him in the face.

"Why did you do that?" She demanded. "You should have helped me! My people are in there dying, and what do you do? You pull me away!" Kylae hit Eebon again.

Eebon said nothing, and just kept walking back towards the camp. Kylae was walking backwards, all the better to look Eebon in the face as she continually yelled at, and hit him across the face. Eebon just took the beating, and the verbal abuse. He seemed more like Dharr as he continued to make his way to the camp, his face unchanging, as if cut from stone, his eyes staring almost blankly ahead.

Just before the two Wardens came to the beaten deer path that would lead back to their camp, Eebon caught Kylae's hand as it flew at his face again, and when she swung with her other hand he caught that as well. "That's enough!" Eebon said firmly.

Kylae opened her mouth to yell something else at him, but Eebon beat her to it. "Shut up, Kylae! Just shut up and listen to me! I know how you feel, believe me, I know better than anyone else how you feel."

"How do you know?!" Kylae yelled. "You haven't…" She suddenly stopped herself as the realization hit her. "Eebon, I'm so sorry… I… I didn't mean to…"

"I know." Eebon said, doing his best to keep his voice even, and to keep the rage that was building inside him under control. "Kylae… My family is dead. Not maybe dead, not probably dead. They are dead. There's only me, and there's a slight chance that my brother is alive, although as much as I hate to admit it, I know that the chances he still lives are extremely slight. And you know as well as I do, that if I could bring them back, I would. But I can't, they are gone!"

Eebon let go of Kylae's hands, and put in his own hands on her shoulders. "I think that your family is still alive. In fact, if they are anything at all like you, then I know they are. And I promise you that before we leave, you will see them again. Okay?"

"Alright." Kylae said. "I believe you… And I'm… sorry for hitting you."

"Don't worry about it." Eebon said. "I understand. If I was in your place I probably would have done the same thing."

* * *

Endrin and the others who had stayed in Denerim returned that evening just before sunset. Roaran and Tylis were both carrying packs of supplies. Roaran was now sporting a set of scaled armor, and just by looking at it, they could all tell it was of much higher quality than the chainmail he had received at Ostagar, he also had a new battleaxe, this one appropriately sized for a dwarf, one edge serrated, all the better for dealing with unarmored foes, the other edge was smooth, better for armored enemies.

Dharr also carried a new targe, although it was only new as in none of the others had seen it before. The shield badly scratched and scarred from too many weapons to count, although the symbol of Aeducan was still clearly visible on the shield's face. Dharr also wore a suit of heavy plate armor, judging from the color it was silverite. With the exception of dragonbone, silverite was the strongest known substance, it was unlikely that any weapon could cut through armor that thick and that strong, it was basically a mobile fortress, and was worth a fortune. Dharr had chosen to retain his old war axe however.

Endrin caught Eebon's eye and motioned him away. "Everything alright with Kylae?" Endrin asked when they were out of earshot from the others.

"I think so." Eebon said. "She's still on edge, but she's okay for now. I… might have told her that she'd get to see her family before we left."

Eebon wasn't sure what kind of reaction Endrin would have to the news, although he wasn't expecting Endrin's mischievous smile to spread across her face, nor for Endrin to say "I'm way ahead of you Eebon."

"Huh, what?" Eebon said, feeling lost.

Endrin's smile remained. "Me and Alistair thought up a plan today. If Kylae is up to it, then I'll be taking her back to Denerim right away."

"I see… Is there any way I can help?" Eebon asked.

"No offense Eebon, but no. Anyone else will just get in the way."

"I want to help." Eebon said, and he regretting saying it as soon as the words had left his mouth.

The smile vanished from Endrin's face. She wasn't angry, and if her expression was any indication she was only concerned. "Eebon, I know. Believe me, I know that you care for her. But really, you can't help us in this. The fewer people involved the better." Then her mischievous smile returned. "And don't worry about Kylae, I'll take good care of her!"

* * *

Endrin hadn't even finished laying out her plan before Kylae accepted her offer and the two elves set off, leaving everyone else in the camp to wait for the pot of stew to finish cooking. Eebon wasn't in much of a mood to eat however, and he wasn't in a mood to socialize either, and began wandering the now dark woods around their camp. He was trying to clear his head. Eebon wasn't sure how long he wandered alone before walking up on Alistair, who had his back against a tree and was staring vacantly at a small patch of stars visible through the forest canopy.

"Hello Alistair." Eebon grunted.

"Eebon." Alistair replied.

The two Grey Wardens had never exactly been friends. Despite going through the Joining together, which usually proved to be a bonding experience, and going through numerous smaller adventures together, the two young warriors had never advanced beyond a casual relationship. Eebon tended to think Alistair acted like a child, and was annoyed by his pranks and jokes. Alistair on the other hand thought Eebon was something of a stiff, and took everyone and everything too seriously. The two of them had not spoken a word to each other since Eebon had decked Alistair just outside of Redcliffe.

Eebon continued his circuitous walk around the camp, but Alistair called after him. "Eebon, wait."

The former noble stopped and turned to look at the former templar. "What is it, Alistair?"

"I was wondering if I could get your thoughts on something."

Eebon raised his eyebrows, although he doubted Alistair could see it in the dim moonlight.

Whether he could see Eebon's reaction or not, Alistair continued. "What do you think about relationships… between Wardens I mean?"

Eebon wondered if Alistair were referring to the feelings between himself and Kylae, or between Alistair and Endrin. Judging from what Endrin and Dharr had said, the group had already figured out that he and Kylae shared strong feelings for each other, but on the other hand, Eebon wasn't blind. He'd seen the way Endrin seemed to relax when she was near Alistair, how Alistair's juvenile sense of humor seemed to put her at ease, and how Alistair couldn't seem to hold Endrin's gaze for more than a few seconds without either blushing or looking away.

Eebon chose to avoid that particular discussion and answer Alistair's question directly. "Well, just like you, I've never known a woman Warden prior to our friends Joining… Maybe that's why Duncan never addressed it. But from the standpoint of a soldier, I remember the master-at-arms back at Castle Cousland saying that there was nothing wrong with having feelings for a fellow soldier, as long as you did not allow those feelings to put the unit as a whole in danger. Does that answer your question?"

"Not really." Alistair shrugged. "But I guess it will do for now."

Eebon shrugged and grunted in return and went back to his slow walk around, then he thought better of it and looked back to Alistair to find him staring again at the same patch of stars. "Alistair?"

"Yeah?"

"Sorry… about hitting you back at Redcliffe." Eebon groaned, it was a rare occasion for him to feel an apology was necessary. "I was angry, and I let my anger get the better of me."

Alistair smiled like an idiot, which didn't help to raise Eebon's opinion of him, and said, "No. I think I'm the one who should apologize to you. I was talking without thinking… I do that I lot. I think I might have even deserved to get punched. If nothing else, it brought be back to reality."

"I guess we were both out of line." Eebon said, the apology was going easier than he had expected, and his opinion of Alistair rose a notch or two

"I guess we were." Alistair agreed, he held out his hand, "No hard feelings?"

Eebon stepped forward and they clasped each other's forearms. "None whatsoever."

"Good." Alistair smiled. "And Eebon… sooner or later we're going to have to tell the others about the price of becoming a Grey Warden."

Eebon went rigid. He vividly remember when Duncan had first told him of the terrible price that all Grey Wardens eventually paid. Alistair had handled the news better than Eebon had, while Eebon had been nearly inconsolable for days, and truth be told, he still wasn't quite at peace with it himself. He couldn't even begin to imagine how the others would take it, and at that moment he feared more than anything how Kylae would react. From what he'd witnessed so far, Kylae was one of the most unforgiving people he'd ever met. Eebon could only hope that she wouldn't hold it against him too badly.

"I know." Eebon said, "…But, not now."

Alistair frowned, "They'll need to know sooner or later." He said again.

"Later." Eebon said. "Later." He repeated, and walked into the darkness once more.


	14. Sneaks and Assassins

_Hello readers. Again, thanks for sticking with me. My writing has pretty drastically slowed down since I've moved, but I'm still several chapters ahead of what I've actually published. We'll just have to see what happens with this in the future... Why can't writing stories be my job? I think I'd be good at it, and I'd definitely enjoy it a lot more!_

_Anyways. With this chapter published I very nearly took the rating up to M, but then I decided to keep it at T and censor it. If anyone thinks its still too graphic PLEASE don't report me. Just send me a PM and let me know, and I promise I will tone it down further. Without further ado, here's chapter 14, Sneaks and Assassins. Enjoy!_

* * *

Getting through the closed gate had been easy. Endrin had simply told the guards that she and Kylae were working under the authority of Sergeant Kylon, and their entrance into the city was law enforcement related. The small group of guards had asked no questions after that, and had opened a door for them to enter.

"Have you ever done anything like this before?" Kylae asked.

Endrin shrugged. "Not really." She answered. "I snuck away from my clan's camp more times than I can count, but it was much easier. I'd just wait until whoever I was supposed to be working for wasn't looking, then I'd run off into the woods… simple."

"Me and Shianni did stuff like this on occasion." Kylae said. "Sometimes we'd run out of food, or we'd need a new set of clothes, and so we'd sneak out into market district after dark and take whatever we needed."

Endrin really wasn't used to Kylae talking to her this much. "You were thieves?" She asked.

"No!" Kylae said harshly. "It's the shems fault! They never give us work, even when no shem wants the job we're asking for! Do you have any idea how hard it is in the alienage? Food riots happen once or twice a year, almost as predictable as the changing seasons! Entire families are killed when their house collapses because they didn't have decent materials to build with in the first place! The orphanage is always overflowing, because our families can't afford another mouth to feed, and no shem has the common decency to take in an elf-child!" Kylae stopped long enough to snarl before continuing. "Yes, sometimes we would take things that don't belong to us, but it was from desperation and necessity! We are not thieves!"

"I'm sorry." Endrin said, and she meant it. "Truly… I have no idea what life is like inside the alienage. Ma abelas… I'm sorry Kylae, I did not mean to offend you."

Kylae glared at her companion. "Stop talking in that language, I don't understand it!" Both elves stopped walking and stared up at the wall that separated the elven alienage from the rest of Denerim. "I never climbed this wall before…" She glanced at Endrin, then back up at the wall. "Are you sure you can make it up there?"

Endrin took the coiled rope off of her shoulder and handed it to Kylae. "Absolutely sure! Me and Tamlen had a contest once to see who could climb up a cliff face… well, never mind that. Just toss me the rope when I reach the top." Endrin looked around to make sure there were no guards to witness what she was about to do, then gripped the rocks that made up the wall and quickly scrambled up.

Despite her disdain for Endrin, and for all the Dalish, Kylae found herself amazed by Endrin's skill at climbing the sheer vertical face of the wall. With the speed she moved, Endrin might as well have been a squirrel or other tree dwelling animal, there were virtually no handholds in-between the rocks, and yet Endrin practically flew up the wall. She was at the top almost before Kylae could comprehend what she was doing.

"Alright," Endrin called, just loud enough to be heard by Kylae below her, "Toss up the rope!"

Kylae threw the rope from where she thought Endrin's voice came from, because in the dark she could not see Endrin. Endrin deftly caught the rope and tied it to a stone which protruded higher from the rest of the wall surrounding it.

"It's tied." Endrin called, "Come on up."

As she climbed, Kylae found to her disappointment that even with the aid of the rope, she was slower moving up the wall then Endrin had been with her bare hands. None the less, she made it to the top of the wall quickly, as soon as Kylae was up, Endrin pulled up the rope and dropped it over the other side. Kylae moved down first, and quickly took cover between the wall and a large bush, Endrin soon followed. The two elves stayed there for a few moments, eyes open for any passing patrol.

"I think we're safe." Endrin whispered. "Which house is yours?"

Kylae pointed, "That one." She said, "Thank Andraste! I see a light on inside, at least someone is still alive! Come on, let's go!" Kylae dashed across the muddied road, Endrin followed close behind. Kylae reached up and knocked on the door, calling as loudly as she dared, "Father, it's me! Please open the door!" There was a scraping sound, as if a chair was being moved across the floor, but no one opened the door. Kylae tried the door only to find it locked, she called out again, "Father, please open the door, before the next patrol comes by!" Footsteps sounded from inside the house, then stopped at the other side of the door. There was a few seconds hesitation, then the door quickly swung open.

Endrin witnessed an older elf-man with salt-pepper hair. His back was slightly hunched from a lifetime of hard labor, but he still had a kind face and eyes that reminded Endrin of Ashalle, at that moment the face bore an expression somewhere between surprise and relief. Kylae threw herself into the older elf's arms, and Endrin could hear the sound of Kylae sobbing. It was the first time Endrin had witnessed an emotion from Kylae other than anger or suspicion.

"Kylae!" The older elf said, surprise ringing in his voice. "Kylae, you're alive! But… how?!"

Kylae's face was buried in her father's chest, but Endrin heard her say, "It doesn't matter father. I'm home now, and that's all that's important!"

An unfamiliar voice that Endrin knew to be a human guard said, "Hey, what's all the noise? You elves know what happens if you break curfew!" Endrin took a step towards the open door only to have it close in her face. Without a second thought Endrin turned and began to make her way back to the wall and the dangling rope.

"No, father," Kylae's voice was muffled through the door but still understandable, "There's still someone outside!"

Endrin turned around again, the door opened and she leapt through it. Endrin saw a guard's boot appear from around the corner, then she was inside and the door slammed shut. Endrin picked herself up off the floor and dusted herself off.

"Endrin," Kylae said, "This is my father, Cyrion."

Remembering the courtesies that Ashalle had taught her, Endrin bowed. "Andaran atish'an, Cyrion. I am Endrin, daughter of Mahariel, formerly of the Sabrae Clan, now a Grey Warden."

"You are… Dalish?" Cyrion said, just as another elf about Kylae's age came from an adjoining room, this one a red haired elf who could have passed for Kylae's sister.

"I am." Endrin answered. By that time she was used to being asked that same question.

"Kylae!" The fiery haired elf yelled happily and ran forward to embrace her cousin.

"Shianni, it is so good to see you again!" Kylae answered, returning the hug of her cousin. "I was afraid you might be dead."

"Me?" Shianni said, "We were told that _you_ were dead! That all the Grey Wardens were dead. We actually had a funeral for you! Me, Uncle Cyrion, Valendrian, even Gethon and Dilwyn all said some words for you… it was so touching!"

Kylae laughed. "I'll bet!" She said. "Hey, where's Soris?"

Both Shianni's and Cyrion's eyes fell, their smiles vanished.

"Where's Soris?" Kylae repeated. "Is he…? Oh please tell me that he's not dead!"

"We really don't know." Shianni said sadly. "He was one of the first people they took away after the riot started?"

Kylae blinked. "What riot? One of the guards mentioned a riot yesterday, but he said that we killed Vaughan… Me and Soris were both there, and we worked him over pretty good, but he was definitely still alive."

Cyrion motioned to the table across the room. "Maybe we should all sit down and take this from the start." He looked at Endrin, "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I've already forgotten your name."

"Endrin." She said, "Don't worry about it."

"Thank you." Cyrion said, "Can I get you anything?"

"Just water please." Endrin answered as she pulled a seat back and sat down.

Kylae sat down, then quickly stood back up and started pacing the room. She was too anxious to sit. "What happened?" She asked again.

Shianni sat at the table across from Endrin, her eyes followed Kylae back and forth across the room. "There was a riot, it happened right after you and that human, what's his name… Eebon, left the city. I know that normally Hahren Valendrian puts down complaints before they can blossom into a riot, but this time he was behind it. The decades of maltreatment from the shems finally got to be too much for us. Valendrian… _we_, were demanding equal treatment. No more of our sons and brothers coming home, beat within an inch of their life because a couple shems got drunk and decided it would be fun to beat up an elf!" She stopped talking for a moment and snarled. "No more of our daughters and sisters being raped… only to have the guards shrug it off! What good is our so-called freedom when we're oppressed like this! Are we really even free? Or are we just slaves with a different name?"

Endrin couldn't help but like this fiery elf. She was starting to see how wrong the Dalish had been about the City Elves all this time. They weren't willingly living under the tyranny of the humans, it had been forced on them, they'd had no choice other than to lay down and die.

Kylae nodded. "Good! It's about time we did something like that."

Cyrion returned and set a cup of water in front of Endrin. "It would have been." He said, "And if King Cailan had been here, or even Arl Urien, they probably would have given in and at the very least allowed us some small freedoms. But then Teryn Howe came. He didn't even tell us to disperse, or address us in any way, aside from sending a hundred soldiers into the alienage and start murdering us by the dozens!"

"Arl Howe?" Kylae asked, still pacing back and forth. "That's the same shem who killed Eebon's family, but since when did he become a teryn? And what in Andraste's name is he doing here?"

Shianni shrugged. "We don't know. Just that he showed up a few days after a few days after the riot started, and he claimed we'd killed Vaughan, and that… we needed to be shown our place."

"Hell of a welcome home." Kylae muttered.

"The worst of it is over." Shianni continued. "Howe's soldiers seem to be done massacring us… As long as we don't cross them and stay indoors after dark, then they leave us alone."

"Bastards!" Kylae hissed, "We won't stay under their heel, so instead they force us under their heel! This has to stop…" Kylae unconsciously gripped her twin daggers. "Where is Howe? This ends now!"

"No!" Shianni and Cyrion both yelled at the same time, then Cyrion said, "You'll only make worse! And we don't even know where Howe is, or if he's even in the city anymore."

Kylae made a hissing sound, but said nothing for several minutes, after which she finally stopped pacing and sat down. "Endrin." She said, "I'm not going back with you. I'm staying here."

Endrin blinked and nodded, but said nothing.

"What?" Shianni said. "Cousin, what are you doing?"

"I'm staying." Kylae said again. "I'm not going to leave you alone again. I'm going to stay here, I'm going to protect you."

"Just like your mother." Cyrion said sadly, "But if you follow her path, then are bound to end up like her."

"I don't care!" Kylae yelled. "I'm not leaving you again!"

"Then stay." Endrin said, and the other three elves all stared at the Dalish. "If this were my clan, then no power in the world would keep me from staying. You never made any pledge to follow me, and I understand why you now wish to leave. So stay here, protect your family, protect your people. I can't think of a single person who wouldn't do the same in your position."

"Kylae," Cyrion said, "I really can't even begin to say how happy I am to see you again, but… at the same time I know that you should not stay here."

A surprised Kylae asked, "What, why? Why not?"

"Like Shianni said, the worst of it is over. If you stayed here… then we all know that you would start fighting the soldiers, and that would only give them a reason to come back in force and start killing us again. And even if that did not happen, then you can do more for us out there. Valendrian told me a bit about the Grey Wardens and blights, you can do so much more fighting against the darkspawn."

As soon as the words had left her father's mouth, Kylae knew that he was right, and that she would be leaving once more with Endrin. "You're sure?" She asked. "You're sure that you all will be okay?"

Both Cyrion and Shianni nodded. "We will." Cyrion said.

"But what about Soris?"

This time Shianni answered. "Is there really anything we could do for him?"

Kylae's eyes fell, "Short of invading the castle again and storming the dungeon, no." Her eyes moved to Endrin. "I'll be sticking with you a while longer."

Endrin nodded her thanks, but said nothing.

"So," Shianni said, her old enthusiasm already back in her voice, "Tell me about your adventures!"

Kylae laughed, "Where to start?!" Kylae started relaying what had happened to her since being recruited by Eebon. It wasn't long before Endrin was interrupting, and telling her own version of how things had happened, and stories of what had taken place when Kylae wasn't around.

Endrin was reminded of being back with her clan, sitting around a cooking fire with Tamlen and the other hunters, sharing their own stories. She and Kylae stayed in Cyrion's house all night, climbing back over the alienage wall just before sunrise. They left the city as soon as the gates were opened.

"Your family," Endrin said, "They're good people."

"The best." Kylae agreed. "I hate to leave them. But Shianni was right, I can do a lot more for them fighting against the darkspawn than I could staying in the alienage."

"You'll see them again." Endrin assured her companion. "We have a whole lifetime ahead of us."

"Assuming we're not killed by Loghain or the darkspawn before then." Kylae chuckled.

Endrin laughed as well. This was the closest the two elves had ever come to having a civil conversation, however short lived it was.

* * *

When Kylae and Endrin returned to the camp the found Roaran standing watch, running a whetstone across the smooth edge of his new battleaxe. At hearing them coming, Roaran looked up and nodded. From the look on his face he was too tired to say much of anything, and returned to sharpening his weapon.

"Did anything happen?" Endrin asked.

Roaran shook his head silently.

Endrin said, "You can go get some rest. I'm still wide awake, I'll finish the watch until someone else wakes up. Go get some sleep, both of you."

Roaran and Kylae both nodded in acknowledgement and trudged off towards their tents. Endrin took out her own whetstone and began sharpening her dar'misaan. Her mind drifted back to her time living with the Dalish, and more specifically what Marethari and Paivel had taught her and the other elves her age about the humans and the City Elves. They had been wrong on both counts. The humans were not a race of greedy savages, like most of the Dalish believed, the majority of humans wished only to be left alone and live out their lives in peace, mush the same as the Dalish did. Her city dwelling brethren likewise were not the brainwashed, loyal human servants that she had been expecting, they really were their own people, not Dalish, but not human either. They were elves who had just happened to be born in human cities, just as Kylae had said.

It almost seemed heretical to Endrin to be thinking such things, but perhaps the Dalish had been in isolation for too long. Perhaps it was time for them to rejoin the world. From what Endrin had seen so far, humans could be reasoned with, and most were reasonable people. If only the Dalish knew about humans like Eebon and Alistair, Ser Perth, Bann Teagan, First Enchanter Irving. All these humans had shown no hostility towards her and her people. Endrin was starting to believe that a peace between her people and the humans was possible, but both sides would need a leader who was patient, and understood the other side as well. For all the respect that Endrin had for Marethari and the other elders of her clan, she knew that none of them would do to usher in an era of peace.

A short distance away, a large red-tailed hawk landed on a fallen log. The raptor fixed Endrin with its fierce gaze, but otherwise remained unmoving. Endrin remember that the hawk was one of favored creatures of Andruil, her patron goddess, and Endrin took the appearance of this bird as a good sign, she stopped sharpening her blade and saluted the big hawk. The hawk looked Endrin squarely in the eye and bobbed its head in avian fashion, then took to the air with the gentle sound of flapping wings. _Did that bird just nod at me?_ Endrin wondered, and she decided to take it as a good omen. _Creators know we could use some good luck!_

Kylae returned to her own tent and started peeling her armor off. As she stepped out of the steel-studded leggings, she heard Eebon start muttering and groaning in the tent next to hers. _Must be a Grey Warden dream._ Kylae thought to herself as she pulled off her sweat stained shirt and donned a clean one, she was going to need a wash very soon. Kylae was just about to climb into her bedroll when she suddenly thought better of it, and exited her tent. Endrin was sitting on the other side of the camp with back to Kylae and the small group of tents, Kylae looked up just in time to see a red-tailed hawk with what must have been a four foot wingspan take to the air.

Kylae glanced at the sky. It had changed from black to a dull grey with streaks or orange and pink running through it, the others would soon begin to wake up. Kylae pulled the flap of Eebon's tent open and entered, she found Eebon laying atop his bedroll on his side, bare from the waist up, despite the cold of the oncoming winter, his muscular body was covered in a fine layer of sweat. His body twitched again and he muttered something. Kylae settled down behind Eebon and draping an arm over him and cuddling against his back. Eebon almost instantly stopped his twitching and muttering, his breathing became steady and deep. There was one final groan, and then the only sound coming from Eebon was his deep breathing. Kylae pushed herself up on one elbow and gently kissed Eebon's cheek, then settled down once more and closed her own eyes, she was asleep within seconds and was launched into her own dream, although hers was far more pleasant than Eebon's had been.

* * *

When the group left for Denerim again, Endrin had been too tired to join them, and had stayed behind at the camp with Sten and Morrigan. With their leader out of action, the others looked to Eebon to lead them. While at first, Dharr had generally been considered their second in command, the former prince had seemed to keep everyone at arm's reach, and while his cool-headed demeanor served him very well in the thick of battle, his stoic nature and almost insensitive approach to everything did not exactly inspire trust. Eebon however had been opening up more and more to the others, and was falling into his icy voiced, eerie silences less and less.

Like Endrin had done the day before, Eebon split the group up into twos and threes, sending them to various parts of city to carry out the tasks giving to him my Sergeant Kylon. Eebon was amazed at the number of criminal gangs who had set up shop inside the city, and these were the ones the guards already knew about, but had refused to take action against. Apparently, Kylon had newly been promoted to his position and was disgusted with the state of affairs, but lacked enough good troops to deal with the problem.

Roaran and Kylae slowly moved through the market together. They had finished their job before the others and had returned back to the market to find only to find they were alone. In light of the all too recent elven riot, Kylae earned more than a few harsh stares from the humans, which she returned with equal venom. Roaran took advantage of everyone's attention being on Kylae to snatch anything he could get his hands on and either drop it down his shirt or into one of his many pouches.

"So, you and Eebon?" Roaran asked.

"Yeah, what about us?"

"Nothing." Roaran shrugged. "Just wondering is all." Had it been Eebon standing next to him rather than Kylae, then he would have been relentless in his verbal torment, but Kylae was different. Roaran had considered Kylae a friend almost from the minute they'd met, and their bond of friendship had only grown since then. Kylae was also a good drinking buddy, and he was most definitely not going to put that in jeopardy!

"Eebon is special to me, it's true, and he does make me feel good."

Roaran bit his lip trying hold the comment in, but his sarcastic, slightly perverted nature just couldn't help it. "He makes you feel good?" Roaran said, glanced at Kylae out of the corner of his eye. "So he's bedded you then?"

Kylae's head snapped down to glare at Roaran. "What!?"

Unable to control himself, Roaran started laughing. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry… You just said that he makes you feel good, and this morning I saw you both come out of the same tent!" Roaran started to regain control of himself, and for the first time he truly looked apologetic. "Really Elf-Lady, I'm sorry about that, just my nature. Don't tell me, it's not my business, and I really don't even want to know."

Kylae's glare began to soften. She'd be doing the same thing in his position and she knew it. "If you were anyone other than you I would hit you so hard!" Kylae found herself laughing. "I like him, and we'll just leave it at that, okay?"

"Well yeah… but, you like me too don't ya?" Roaran grinned, and Kylae glared at him in mock anger, Roaran continued, "Oh come on, Elf-Lady! You don't know what you're missing out on! I'm a veritable volcano of passion and lovin'!"

"Roaran!" Kylae yelled, trying to sound angry, but only laughing harder.

"Excuse me." A strangely accented male voice said from behind them, "I was hoping I could have a word with you Grey Wardens."

Both dwarf and elf turned around to find a man they recognized to be one of the many merchants. Kylae's hands started moving to do her daggers. Roaran was far more brazen as he reached over a shoulder and took up his battleaxe. Kylae said, "Who in sod-all are you?"

"And who sodding told you that we're Grey Wardens?" Roaran demanded.

"My name is Ignacio. How I know that you and your friends are Grey Wardens is not important, and I assure you that I mean you no harm. Quite the opposite in fact. I have a business proposition that I think you would be very interested to hear."

"Is that so?" Roaran said, reluctantly putting his axe across his back once more. "Then start talking."

Ignacio glanced around, there was a small crowd already starting to form around the three of them in anticipation of a fight, or at the very least something exciting. "Perhaps this is not the best location. I have a room rented at the tavern, I suggest we talk there."

Kylae and Roaran shared a look of skepticism before Roaran said, "Do you think we're sodding stupid? Follow you into a sodding ambush!"

Ignacio tossed them a small pouch to Kylae, who caught and promptly opened it. "Holy…" Kylae gasped, "Roaran, there's five gold sovereigns in here!"

Roaran's eyes shot open. "Gold… you mean real gold?"

Ignacio nodded. "Yes. Five gold sovereigns. They are yours to keep if you only come and hear to me out. Much better I think than working for the guards, yes? And should you decide to take me up on my business offer, then there will be plenty more to come."

"I'm sold!" Roaran announced.

Kylae finally took her hands away from her daggers and tied the coin purse to her belt. Roaran made a half-hearted attempt to swipe the purse, but Kylae swatted his hand away, then looked to Ignacio. "Lead the way."

* * *

"I find something very ironic about all of this." Kylae said as she and Roaran came in sight of The Pearl.

Roaran grunted. "What's ironic mean?" He asked.

"Really… you don't know?" Kylae asked, looking with concern at her friend.

Roaran reached both his hands above his head, then pointed down at himself. "Casteless… remember? We casteless don't get any kind of schooling or nothing like that. Everything I know, I taught myself… I'm good at stealing stuff, and I'm better with a weapon. But when it comes to words, and reading, or the intricacies of society, then I'm not very good."

"Oh." Kylae said. "In that case, ironic basically means a mockery, or weird coincidence… or making a mockery of a coincidence." Kylae laughed, "Hey wait a sodding minute! 'Intricacies' is a much bigger word than 'ironic'!"

Roaran grinned. "Ain't I full-o surprises? But anyway, what's ironic about all of this?"

"Oh, you know… Endrin, Sten, and Leliana nearly get killed by the Antivan Crows, and now we end up doing a job for them."

Roaran laughed. "Oh yeah, that is funny! So you're from Denerim, what is this Pearl?"

Kylae scowled. "It's a brothel."

Roaran nearly fell over laughing. "Ancestors!" He yelled, "You are merciful!"

Kylae slapped her forehead. "Maker… let's just this over with, lover-boy."

The two Wardens entered the establishment and were promptly greeted by a woman who introduced herself as Sanga. "So what would you like?" She asked, "Boys? Girls? Both? If you'd like then the two of you can probably share one of my people. Would you like a drink while you think it over?"

Roaran was grinning as if he'd just died and found himself with sitting with all the Paragons at a massive banquet feast, he looked at Kylae. "By the Stone, this is too good to be true! Hey, Elf-Lady, what do we want, if you tell me that we can share a girl then I'll-"

"Enough…" Kylae said firmly, and rubbed her temples for a few seconds before addressing Sanga. "We're looking for some people who have…" _How am I supposed to say this?_ "Who are not part of your usual clientele?"

Sanga scowled. "Oh yes… _them_." She pointed a thumb towards the line of rooms behind her. "Last room on the left. And try to get them to leave! They've been here for a week and I only have a limited number of rooms available."

"You'll have it back soon enough." Kylae promised. "Let's go Roaran… Roaran?"

Her dwarven companion was staring, mouth open, at several of the 'workers'. "Oh, umm, yeah… yeah, we're going." He reluctantly followed Kylae, then he looked over his shoulder and called, "I'll be right back ladies, don't go anywhere!"

One of the girls looked after Roaran, "Don't be long!" She said, then slowly licked her upper lip. Roaran almost tripped over his own feet.

Kylae stopped in front of the door that Sanga had indicated and knocked loudly.

"What's the password?" A voice called through the door.

Kylae opened her mouth to say the phrase that Ignacio had given her, but before she could, Roaran called loudly, "Sausage!"

"Sausage?" The muffled voice repeated. "Bloody no! Go away!"

Kylae brought her arm back as far as she could and slapped Roaran across the back of his head.

"Ouch! Hey, what was that for?"

"Roaran…" Kylae growled through her teeth. "You do not talk again until I tell you that you can! Are we clear?"

"Crystal." Roaran said, thinking that he might have pushed Kylae too far.

Kylae tapped the door with her knuckles and said, "The griffons will rise again."

They heard the sound of locks being undone and the voice said quickly. "Come-in!"

Roaran reached behind him and pulled out his battleaxe, Kylae likewise drew her twin daggers, holding them in an underhand grip. Roaran looked up at his friend. "You ready?" He asked.

"I'm ready." Kylae nodded. "Do it!"

Roaran opened the door just enough to unlatch it, then slammed his entire body against the door. The door flew open, pinning the man who had unlocked it against the wall, Roaran pushed hard against the door, keeping him from moving. "Get him!" Roaran yelled, and Kylae maneuvered around the dwarf and into the room, she sank one of her daggers into the pinned man's throat and twisted it, then turned and looked into the main area of the room, two human men and an elf woman stared back at her in shock, the shock quickly turned to rage.

"_Now you see how the casteless fight!_" Roaran bellowed, and he ran to meet them, or rather let his axe meet them. One of the men was only wearing leather armor, and was still in the process of unsheathing his sword when Roaran reached him, the serrated edge of his axe bit deeply into the man's chest, but he couldn't pull the axe out in time as the second man moved in with his own sword. Roaran twisted away as he pulled the axe out of the dead man, and the strike that had been meant for his chest hit hard across Roaran's back. Roaran's armor took the blow, but the force behind it still hurt, and drove Roaran face first against a wall.

The elf that Kylae found herself embattled against was several years older, and physically stronger than Kylae was, but was also wearing heavy plate armor, and while that did an excellent job of keeping Kylae's daggers out, it hampered her movement and slowed her down. Kylae dropped to her knees under the mace and stabbed at the chink in the waist, she missed, and her daggers only bounced off the heavy armor. Kylae was still on her knees and looked up to see the elf raise her mace again, although Kylae felt like an idiot for trying something so completely harebrained, she rolled forward between the elf's legs, she felt the heavy mace thud into the floor behind her. Kylae stayed on the ground and kicked at both of the elf's knees, the elf yelped and fell heavily to the ground, face down. Now, the heavy armor that had protected her only served to keep her from rising, Kylae quickly got back to her feet and pounced on the elf's back, without hesitation she drove one of her daggers into the neck at the base of the skull. The elf died instantly and without a sound.

Roaran blocked another sword strike on the haft of his axe, then drove the butt of the axe handle into the man's stomach, but a heavy chainmail coat absorbed most of the force. Roaran swung with his axe, and the man blocked it on his own blade, but a battleaxe is much larger much heavier weapon that a sword, and the sword snapped in half. The man stared in disbelief at his now drastically smaller weapon and then leapt backwards to avoid being cleaved in half, but what he didn't know was that Kylae had just killed his friend, and was now standing behind him. Kylae dropped her daggers and grabbed hold of his elbows, pulling backwards and pinning his arms.

"Get him!" Kylae yelled.

Roaran jumped forward and brought his axe down, the smooth edge punched through the man's breastplate and into his chest. The man tried to scream, but instead it only came out as a soft moan. Kylae released him and his body fell heavily to the floor.

"Well…" Roaran gasped, "I think that could have gone better, but I'm happy with how it turned out none the less. You hurt?"

Kylae briefly checked herself for injuries, then shook her head. "A few bruises and scrapes, but nothing I'll notice in a few hours. You?"

Roaran chuckled as he started wiping the gore from his axe. "I was shot in the chest with an arrow a few days ago and walked out of it just fine. You really think there's anything these half-rate mercenaries could to me?"

"Do you always have to be so sarcastic?"

"No. The sarcasm just makes things more entertaining."

Both Roaran and Kylae looked through the still open door to find Sanga looking at them with a horrified expression. "You… killed them!"

Roaran chuckled again, "Damn straight we did!" He said happily. "You got your room back, although it obviously needs a good cleaning now!" Roaran finished cleaning off his axe and started wiping the blood off of his face and hands. "So anyway, let's talk business, Sanga. I need to get cleaned up a bit. I don't suppose it's possible that I could get a bath… and maybe that one black-haired lass could give me said bath? And then we can talk what comes next?"

Kylae stared with unbelieving eyes at Roaran. "You're serious aren't you?"

"Of course I am!" Roaran grinned. "Do you have any idea how long it's been since I had a good, wild time in the sack?!" He looked back to the madam, "So how 'bout it Sanga?"

Kylae ended up going back to the market district alone. She didn't want to wait until Roaran was finished satisfying his carnal desires, and she really didn't want to listen to the stories of his sexual exploits, which he was bound to bring up. She did feel better after receiving the contract payment from Ignacio however. Ten whole sovereigns! She'd never even seen that much money in her whole life. Ignacio also said he would be staying in Denerim a while longer, and should their paths ever cross again, then he would likely have more work to pass on to her. Kylae decided it would be better not to tell the others about how she and Roaran and taken a job for the Antivan Crows, she only hoped Roaran had the sense to keep his big mouth shut.

* * *

Tylis idly wandered around the marketplace. He and Alistair had just rooted out a gang of smugglers from the city docks. Most of them were dead now, but a few had managed to escape. Now Alistair was haggling with Gorim over the price of a new shield. It was clear to Tylis that Alistair had very little experience with merchants. Gorim had already offered him a generous discount, but from the look on his face, Gorim was thinking of taking it back. Tylis chuckled and went back to his slow meandering around the market.

"Buy a flower for your lady friend?" One of the merchants called in a thick Orlesian accent. "Or perhaps a perfume? The right gift can win the heart of any lady."

"Sorry." Tylis said, "I don't have a lady friend."

"Then perhaps it is time for you to find one." She held out a white rose. "A rose is always a good place to start."

Tylis chuckled. "I believe you. But sorry, no."

"Tylis?" A voice called from behind him, "What are you doing here?"

He recognized the voice almost immediately and turned around. "Hello Kaitlyn. Good to see you again."

"Yes, you too of course, but what are you doing here? This is the last place I'd expected to meet you again."

Tylis grinned, feeling like an idiot again. "Grey Warden business, sorry I can't say more."

"Oh I see." Kaitlyn smiled knowingly. "Well, I was just heading back home…"

"Oh okay." Tylis nodded, sad to see her leaving again so soon. "Well, maybe we'll meet again someday."

Behind him, the Orlesian merchant cleared her throat loudly, Tylis turned to find her looking at him like he was lost puppy. "She wants you to walk her home." The merchant said. Tylis grinned, completely embarrassed once more and turned to leave, only to have the merchant loudly clear her throat again.

Tylis turned around for a third time to find the Orlesian woman holding up the same white rose again. If Tylis had felt like an idiot before, he felt like a complete oaf now. "Oh… of course." He said, and exchanged a few copper coins for the flower, then turned around for the last time. "Can I walk you home?" He asked Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn made the effort but couldn't stop herself from laughing. "Yes you may." She answered.

* * *

The Wardens and their friends all sat around the campfire that night, listening to and laughing at Roaran's tales of how he had single-handedly cut down the thieves, bandits, thugs, and murderers of Denerim by the dozens. If his stories were to be believed, then the villains were usually in gangs of twenty or larger, and if Kylae had done anything at all, then her part was miniscule when compared to the might of Roaran. Kylae was herself relieved that he had left out the bit about taking a job from the Antivan Crows, although more than once he hand 'hinted' in no subtle terms of his 'conquests' at The Pearl.

Roaran went on, "-and so this blood crazed murderer comes running at me, sword in one hand and an axe in the other, swings them both at my throat! But I raised my axe and caught both weapons on the axe head, then as he's bringing them back for another swing, I cut his legs off, and as soon as he hits the ground, I cut his arms off! I didn't kill him right away, because I wanted to hear this sod-hopper beg for his life first… and after I was satisfied with his begging, I chopped his head off!"

Alistair was trying to hold back his laughter at Roaran's ridiculously exaggerated story. "And I suppose…" he 'coughed' into his hand, "That all this time, Kylae was just standing back and watching?"

"Oh no," Roaran beamed, "She helped… a little. After I killed that last guy however, Kylae said she was tired from all the fighting and suggested that we head back to the market and meet up with rest of ya. My arms were still aching for more fightin', but I found that I was craving a good stiff drink a lot more, so I agreed… _True story!_"

"Yep." Kylae said, her voice was dripping with sarcasm, "True story. That's exactly how it happened." Then she joined the others in their laughter.

When the laughter had died down, Eebon took his last bite of stew, spat out a piece of bone, then swallowed and said, "So, according to the notes that Leliana and Wynne uncovered. The Urn of Sacred Ashes is somewhere in the Frostback Mountains, which also happens to be where Orzammar is located. Although due our proximity to the Brecilian Forest, I'm guessing that's where we're headed next?"

Endrin nodded. "That's the plan."

Dharr cleared his throat, and all eyes turned to him. Dharr didn't speak very often, but when he did it was important, and the others were smart enough to listen. "Endrin," he said, "I know that we are much closer to the Dalish clans than to Orzammar, but I ask… no, I beg you, let us go to Orzammar first."

"What is your reasoning?" Endrin asked.

Dharr pulled up the Shield of Aeducan. "All of you know that Gorim gave this to me yesterday. He told me that just before leaving Orzammar and being exiled to the surface, my father sent for him, and asked him to find me and give me the shield. With the loss of my brother, Trian, and then my supposed death in the Deep Roads, it was just too much for my father to take, and… they really don't know what happened to him, Gorim said it was as if his heart had died, but somehow continued to beat. My father was barely able to choke out the words when he told Gorim to take the Shield of Aeducan, and if I still lived, to give it to me.

"Endrin…" Dharr continued. "If… if my father has returned to the Stone, then it will make the recruitment of the dwarves far more difficult. Please… please let us go to Orzammar first. I have to know if my father still lives. And I need to take vengeance on Bhelen."

"I'm with you on that one." Roaran said, "At least the second part."

Endrin was moved by Dharr's plight, but on the other hand, the Frostback Mountains were on the other side of Ferelden, and it would take a month or even longer to travel there, and then an additional month to come back and find the Dalish. More than once, the group had discussed the importance of family, but on the other hand, the interests of family had never conflicted with their duties as Grey Wardens. Endrin found that she could not bring herself to decide one way or the other. After a few moments of contemplation, Endrin answered, "Let me think on it. I will have an answer for you in the morning."

Dharr nodded and returned to what was left of his meal.

"Endrin." Tylis said, "Can I have a word with you in private?"

Endrin lifted an eyebrow questioningly. "Sure." She answered, and the two Wardens moved away from the camp until they were out of earshot. "What's up with all the secrecy?" Endrin arched an eyebrow again, "You're not going to try and kiss me are you?"

Tylis tried but couldn't keep himself from laughing. It was always kind of strange hearing humor coming from Endrin. He'd known that she had a sense of humor, although in her role as the group leader, she rarely let it come out. "_Uhh_, no. It's about the book. Good one though, you caught me off guard."

"Thanks." Endrin grinned.

"But anyways, about the book you gave me. I've spent at least few hours every day trying to translate it, but there's another problem. Not only is it written in another language, but it's also in some kind of code. I've _maybe_ been able to decipher a whole paragraph, but I'm not even sure if I've done that much right."

Endrin shrugged. "Well, it was worth a shot… but, is there a reason that we're talking about this out here instead of by the fire? It's cold out here!"

"Oh yeah, sorry about that. It's because I know who the book belongs to. It's Flemeth's."

"Asha'bellanar? How do you know that?"

Tylis held up the black book and opened it to a random page, then held it out to Endrin. "Smell that." Endrin only looked at him skeptically, Tylis rolled his eyes. "Just smell it."

Endrin finally leaned closer and took a whiff of the pages. "Smells like herbs." She stated.

"Exactly. After the Battle of Ostagar, when I woke up in Flemeth's hut, it smelled exactly like this book."

"Fascinating." Endrin said sarcastically. "So tell me why are we out here in the cold again?"

"I was wondering if I should give to Morrigan."

Endrin shrugged, missing her wolf-skin cloak. "Why wouldn't you?"

"Well… mostly because I just don't trust her! I mean, I trust her to follow us around and kill darkspawn, but everything else… not so much."

Endrin nodded and both of them looked back towards the camp. As always, Morrigan had set up her tent as far away from the others as possible, and even built her own fire. What exactly she did during their nights at camp was anyone's guess. "I know what you mean." Endrin said. "It's hard to trust someone who works as hard as she does to keep herself distant."

Tylis smiled in agreement. "Yup!"

"Tylis, I trust you, that's why I gave you the book in the first place." Endrin shrugged. "You decide what to do with it… Now I'm going back to the fire, it's freezing out here!"

* * *

The night wore on, and slowly the conversations around the fire died down, until they all but ceased, and one by one, the weary travelers began to make their way to their tents and welcoming bedrolls. Eebon and Endrin were the last two to remain by the fire. Endrin idly ran her whetstone down the length of her dar'misaan and Eebon stared blankly into the fire.

"Thinking about your family again?" Endrin asked.

"No." Eebon answered. "I think I am finally starting to come to peace with their passing… but I still won't be satisfied until I kill Howe."

Endrin nodded. "Eebon, what should I do? About Dharr's request I mean."

Eebon thought about it for a moment, then shrugged his muscular shoulders. "I'm sorry Endrin, but I can't help you on that. You are the group leader, and we all follow your lead. Just use your best judgment and stick with your decision."

"I could always just let him go back on his own and we could press on to the forest."

"You could," Eebon grunted, "But that's probably the worst thing you can do. Dharr is the anchor of the group. I'm sure you've noticed that he never loses his head, and always manages to remain calm, even in the thickest of battles."

Endrin nodded.

"We need someone like that. Someone to keep us centered. And also we're stronger as a group, to split us up now would be a terrible idea."

"So what would you do?" Endrin asked.

Eebon grunted and shrugged again. "It doesn't matter what I would do. I'm not the leader, and I don't want my personal choices to affect your own. Look Endrin, you really need to have more faith in yourself. You've lead us this far, and without a single loss. No one here has ever even suggested that they, or anyone else, could do a better job. We all have complete faith in you, even Kylae, although she still doesn't like you. The only one who seems to doubt you is you, yourself, and you really need to get over that."

"But I don't want to be the leader!" Endrin complained. "I'm tired of it! The responsibility of it is crushing me. I have to make decisions almost every day that could kill us! You said before that you weren't ready to be the leader because of what had happened to your family, but you seem to be more or less be over that. Eebon, please, take command!"

"No." Eebon said firmly. "If you give up, and refuse to lead us anymore, then yes, I will step up and assume responsibility. But something tells me that you have too much honor in you to do that. Endrin, the burden of command is never an easy one to bear. Even the wisest king and most seasoned general feels it on his shoulders at all times. Don't give up. We need you in charge."

Endrin was silent for a few moments before saying, "I will do my best, Eebon. And I won't let you down, you or any of the others."

Eebon nodded happily. "That's just what I wanted to hear. That's all anyone can do."

Endrin went back to sharpening her dar'misaan and said, "I'll take first watch tonight. My mind is too busy right now to sleep."

"Thanks." Eebon said, as he rose and made for his own tent. "Give me at least two hours, then come and wake me up and I'll take over… or just whenever you're done thinking."

"Eebon," Endrin called after him, and Eebon turned. "Thank you. Thank you for having faith in me, even if I don't have faith in myself. You're a good friend… and… I'm glad that you're here to help me."

Eebon nodded. "You're welcome. And I'll be here if you ever need help."

* * *

Eebon had intended to go to his own tent, but as he reached for the tent flap, he suddenly stopped himself. He remembered what it had felt like waking up that morning and feeling Kylae's body against his own, and her arm draped lovingly over his own body. It had felt good, and without even realizing it, Eebon found himself tugging off his boots and making his way to Kylae's tent.

Eebon entered silently and lay down behind Kylae as gently as he could, doing his best not to wake her. His eyelids grew heavy, and just as he was about to enter the world of dreams, he felt Kylae roll over until she was facing him. She had not been sleeping as he'd thought.

"Hi." Kylae's said in a near whisper. "I was just starting to think you wouldn't come."

Eebon's mind went blank, he was surprised to find that she had been expecting him, and could not think of a single thing to say. With only a small sliver of light coming through the tent flap, it was impossible to see anything of Kylae, but he sensed her only a split second before their lips met. He felt one of Kylae's hands caress his cheek as their kissing became deeper and more passionate. Eebon reached out to touch Kylae's face as well, just as Kylae's hand slowly started to move down, slowly and gently caressing his body. Then Kylae reached up under his shirt and began exploring the contours of his broad chest and abdomen. Kylae continued kissing him, even as she slowly began to pull his shirt up.

"Kylae I-" Eebon started to say.

He never got the chance to finish as Kylae cut him off. "_Shhhhh…_" She whispered. "No talking. No thinking. Not tonight."

Kylae continued, her hands slowly moving up Eebon's torso, sliding his shirt off as she did so, finally pulling the shirt off completely and laid it aside. Eebon felt Kylae's lithe, slender body move atop his own, and then their lips met again. Kylae gently bit his lower lip, and then moved down to his neck, kissing him again. Eebon's whole body shivered in waves of pleasure, feeling Kylae's body press against his own, and with only a thin layer of clothing to separate them. Eebon's hands slowly moved back and forth over Kylae's back, then moved down, and took hold of the bottom of Kylae's own shirt and pulled it up and off of her.

Kylae straddled Eebon, the top of her head only inches away from the apex of the tent. This time it was Kylae whose body shivered as Eebon's hands moved up and down Kylae's body, Kylae placed her own hands over Eebon's and guided them along her sides, down to her hips, then around her abdomen and up to her breasts. Kylae gasped from the feelings of pleasure that shot through her body, "Oh yes!" She whispered. Kylae settled down on top of Eebon again and they resumed their impassioned kissing. Kylae held Eebon's face in her hands, their faces only inches away from each other, savoring every second of the beautiful experience. Eebon's hands gently stroked her back, then moved down to her hips and buttocks. Kylae giggled, "Yes…" She whispered in Eebon's ear. Eebon didn't need her to encourage him again.

The two lovers settled into each other's arms, neither one could say how long it had been since Eebon had entered the tent, they had both completely lost all sense of time. It could have been anywhere from a few minutes to a few hours. Both were panting hard from the exertion, and now utterly exhausted, and yet they were both completely satisfied. Eebon caressed Kylae's beautiful face again and kissed her forehead. "Thank you." Eebon said. "I haven't felt so good, or so happy since…" Eebon's voice trailed off, "I don't remember."

Kylae smiled to herself in the darkness, savoring the warmth of Eebon's body, and the closeness of his presence. She delicately kissed his lips. "Eebon." She said quietly. "I think that I'm in love with you."

Eebon tightened his embrace around Kylae and answered. "And I love you."

"It feels good doesn't it? Loving someone, and knowing that they love you back?"

"Yes it does."

Kylae nuzzled her face into Eebon's neck. "Goodnight." She whispered.

Sleep found Kylae very quickly that night, she fast asleep within a few seconds, and she had not slept so well since the days before she had met Eebon and the whole thing with the Grey Wardens and darkspawn had started. Eebon on the other hand did not sleep at all that night. He remembered the brief conversation that he had shared with Alistair the previous night. The goofy Grey Warden had been right, they did have something to tell the newer Wardens. And what had happened between Kylae and Eebon that night would make it so much harder.

* * *

Endrin guessed that it had been somewhere between two and three hours since Eebon had left the fire and went to bed, and she was beginning to feel the weariness set on the edges of her conciseness. She thought of going to wake up Eebon, then thought better of it. She'd seen that Eebon had not went into his own tent, but rather, Kylae's. Waking him up and having him pull sentry duty _might_ not be the best idea. Before she could make a decision on who to wake up, Alistair crawled out of his tent. Endrin watched him curiously for a few moments as he paced back and forth in front of his tent, seemingly overcome with indecision over something. Endrin could see that he was holding something in his hands, and that every few seconds he would stop and look at it again, but Endrin was too far away to see what it was. _Very strange human,_ Endrin thought to herself, not for the first time, and not for the last either.

Finally, Alistair seemed to make up his mind over whatever he'd been debating with himself and walked towards Endrin. Without preamble, Alistair held out something that he had delicately wrapped up in a piece of white cloth. "Here," Alistair said. "Do you know what that is?"

Endrin unfolded the cloth, then looked up at Alistair and cocked a single eyebrow, seemingly her favorite expression. "Uhh… is it a rose?"

"Ah-ha!" Alistair exclaimed, "You're a sharp one, I can't get anything past you!" Alistair laughed, he sounded nervous.

Endrin inspected the rose again. It was obviously old. She could tell just by looking at it that the petals were dry and delicate, and the flower had been pressed almost flat, like Alistair had kept in inside a book in order to preserve it. Endrin gently took the dried rose and lifted it to her nose, although it was old and dried, she could still smell the fragrance inside it. She looked back up at Alistair, and waited for him to continue.

"I saw it in Lothering. It was growing outside the chantry, and I remember looking at it and thinking how beautiful and fragile it looked, and how with all the evil in the world, something so beautiful could still exist… Maybe I should have left it, but the horde would have been there in only two or three days, and when they came, their foul taint would only corrupt and destroy it, so I took it, and I've carried it ever since."

Endrin had known almost from their first meeting that Alistair was the sentimental sort of person, but at the same time she was surprised by Alistair's story. "That's a nice sentiment." She said, and rewrapped the flower inside the cloth and held it out to Alistair.

"Actually…" Alistair said, and made no move to reclaim the rose. "I thought I would give it to you… It… actually reminds me of you in some ways."

There were about a dozen things that popped into Endrin's head that she could say, most of them sarcastic or snarky remarks about how he had just compared her to a flower, but then something else Alistair had just said came to mind. '_and how with all the evil in the world, something so beautiful could still exist_'. "You…" Endrin said, "You think I'm beautiful?"

Again, Alistair laughed nervously. "Yes, of course I do. What man wouldn't?"

"Thank you." Endrin said, feeling her own emotions starting to rise inside of her. "That is very sweet, and very kind of you. Ma serannas."

Alistair smiled, and Endrin saw his cheeks turn a shade redder. "You're welcome, of course." Alistair looked again at Endrin and saw the weariness that was starting to set in. "Endrin, maybe you should go get some sleep. You look tired."

Endrin yawned. "I am tired. I think I will." She stood and walked past Alistair on her way to her tent, then had second thoughts and stepped backwards until she was looking at Alistair again. "Alistair," she said, "May I kiss you?"

Now Alistair blushed deeply, but he quickly found his voice and said, "Yes."

The kiss really wasn't anything to brag about for either of them. Just a quick and simple kiss on the lips. But for both the young hunter and young templar, it was the first kiss in their lives that held any sort of significant meaning. And they would both remember it for the rest of their lives.

* * *

_You might ask yourself if I enjoy tormenting my characters... Yes! I definitely do! Mostly Tylis for some reason, maybe just because he's the youngest and most innocent of the group. I hope you all find it as funny as I do. _

_Until next time!_


	15. Finding the Dalish

_Hello again readers. I'm going to complain a bit... You've probably noticed that Endrin is my favorite character, and likewise, the Dalish are my favorite of all the DA races. Unfortunately, I feel that BioWare really skimped when it came to the Dalish. They really are the bastard children of the DA universe, as there is really not much information on them past the bare basics. One of my biggest problems is how little of their language is available. So on that note, when the group meets up with Mithra, just imagine that she and Endrin are speaking in mostly elvish. Also on the matter of the Dalish, these next few chapters that deal largely with the Dalish were the hardest part of the story for me to write so far. I'm going to say this now... I'm not happy with next 2 or 3 chapters, but I really don't know what I can do to improve them. I welcome any suggestions... please help!_

_I also wrote another one-shot story that takes place during Endrin's childhood when she lived with her clan. I think it's a nice short read, and you might get a quick laugh out of it. It's titled _Childhood Dream._ Please read through it and drop me a review... and on that note, thank you Mike3207!_

* * *

The Wardens and their companions moved around the campsite, breaking down their tents and loading their traveler's packs with their provisions and other supplies. Dharr was moving slower than the others, he was disappointed with Endrin's decision to seek out the Dalish rather than head to Orzammar, but much to Endrin's surprise, Dharr hadn't complained, he had sighed and his shoulder had sagged, then he gathered himself again. '_Yes Endrin,'_ Dharr had answered, '_I'm behind you, all the way._'

Endrin had thanked Dharr, and the dwarf had nodded wordlessly in return, and went back to breaking camp. Her companions never ceased to amaze Endrin, if she had been in Dharr's place she probably would have thrown a fit, and then set off on her own. But Dharr it seemed really was a soldier down to his very bones, he followed orders without question, and would die before he faced failure. Eebon had been right about him, Dharr really was the anchor of the group, rock steady and completely unshakable.

The group took notice, Roaran more than the others, of how Eebon and Kylae emerged from the same tent for the second day in a row now. They both seemed to be moving differently, as if they were more at peace, more relaxed, and they couldn't seem to go more than ten seconds or so without looking at each other again. For maybe the first time in his life, Roaran practically had a written invitation to make some cutting remarks, but decided to forgo the opportunity. He couldn't help but feel happy for Kylae. With all she'd been through, Roaran was happy that she'd finally found someone to make her so happy… of course he'd never say tell Kylae that. And while he didn't exactly consider Eebon a friend, he did think Eebon a good man… something else he would never say out loud.

Tylis approached Morrigan, who had just finished packing up her things, and sat down to wait for the others to finish their own packing. "Morrigan." Tylis said.

"Yes?"

Tylis wordlessly held out Flemeth's book. For the first time since Tylis had met her, Morrigan's face registered genuine shock, her golden eyes opened wide and her jaw dropped.

"Mother's grimoire?" Morrigan asked, "How did you come by it?"

"Endrin gave it to me. She said she saw it in First Enchanter Irving's office and thought it was a Dalish book, then when she realized that it wasn't, she gave it to me to see if I could make any sense of it… Which I couldn't."

Morrigan held out her hands, "May I?"

"It's yours now." Tylis handed it to her. "Like I said, I can't make any sense of it."

Morrigan paged through the book, then closed the book and hugged it lovingly to her chest. "Oh, this will be interesting!" Morrigan beamed. "For the first time I have the chance to learn more than mother wanted me to!" She looked happily up at Tylis, then set the book down and stood. "I suppose you want something in return."

Tylis shrugged. "No. Just your continued patience on mentoring me in the spirit school."

Morrigan rolled her eyes and grinned as she said, "That's a lost cause! You're hopeless when it comes to that, completely hopeless!"

"Tell me about it." Tylis shrugged again.

"Well then I suppose I should just say thank you."

"It wouldn't hurt." Tylis gasped in surprise as Morrigan grabbed his shoulders and pulled him closer, kissing him. "Hey, what the-!" Tylis exclaimed as Morrigan released him and he rapidly pulled away.

Morrigan smiled in her way that was both seductive and sadistic at the same time. "Don't read anything into that." She said, "I was saying thank you."

"Well couldn't you have just said thank you?"

"I just did." Morrigan laughed.

* * *

"Endrin?" Leliana asked, "I've heard many tales about the Brecilian Forest, not many of them have happy endings… I'm curious, is it really haunted here?"

Endrin shrugged without looking at Leliana. Ever since entering the Brecilian Forest the previous day, Endrin had been extra watchful, insisting that only she lead the way, her eyes constantly scanning the area in front of her, to the sides, and every few minutes she would turn and walk backwards for a few paces so she could see what behind them, even though Sten was already acting as rear guard. Despite this seemingly paranoid activity however, Endrin didn't seem high strung at all, rather, she seemed happy, and joked and talked more freely with the others. Her companions were at first confused by this strange behavior from their leader, but they soon realized why she was acting in such a manner. Endrin had finally come home, and was falling back into her old habits and customs. "I guess that depends on your definition of haunted, I suppose. I mean, I've seen some pretty strange things during my life in the forest, walking trees, beasts that seemed to be fused from two separate animals, once or twice I've even seen lights in the darkness that moved as if they had a will of their own. There are certain places in the forest where my Keeper would tell everyone not to venture near, saying that they were _setheneran_… a place where the barrier between our world and Beyond was thin, and it was too dangerous." Endrin smiled mischievously.

Leliana's own smile matched Endrin's. "But you went ahead didn't you?"

Endrin finally looked at Leliana and laughed. "Of course I did! Tamlen always said that I was born with either an over-abundance of curiosity, or I just enjoyed disobeying the Keeper too much!" Endrin went back to her constant surveillance of the forest around her. "But back your question, no, I never thought of the forest as being haunted. I've never seen a ghost, or a spirit, or any other kind of apparition in the forest." She shrugged again, "I don't know, maybe it is haunted and I just never thought of it that way as I was raised here."

Suddenly, Endrin's head jerked up and she raised an open hand into the air, motioning for the group to stop.

"What is it?" Eebon asked, slowly working his way towards Endrin. "Have you found the Dalish?"

"No." Endrin whispered, "But I think a sabertooth might have found us."

At the same time, Eebon and Leliana asked, "What's a sabertooth?"

Endrin pulled her bow from her back and notched an arrow. "It's a really big cat, maybe about the size of a wagon, teeth the size of swords, and it thinks that elves taste good… I'm sure it wouldn't mind a bite of human or dwarf either. Qunari might be a bit tough though." Eebon and Leliana both chuckled at the joke.

"What do you want to do?" Eebon asked, serious again.

Endrin thought for a moment. "I would say hunt it down, but between us all, I have the only bow. Going against one of those things with a sword or an axe would be suicidal... I say we keep moving, pass back the word, _complete_ silence!"

She had taken perhaps five steps when Endrin heard a twig snap off to her left, instinctively she turned towards the noise, drawing her bowstring back to her ear, just in time to see a sabertooth burst from the underbrush and leap at her face. Endrin released her arrow, and dropped flat against the ground, in her haste, the arrow missed the sabertooth completely. Despite its massive size, the sabertooth landed lightly and turned to face the group, an insatiable hunter showing in its red eyes. Sten and some others in the group had heard about the tigers that thrived in the jungles of Par Vollan and the other northern regions of Thedas, this sabertooth seemed to be akin to them, although three times larger and a hundred times more fearsome. Not including the tail, it looked to be ten feet long, and perhaps four feet high at the shoulder, Endrin hadn't been exaggerating about the size of its fangs either, they looked like twin swords hanging from the top of its maw and going well below its lower jaw. What struck some of the group as oddest about this beast was its coloration. Where the tigers they had seen in various books and pictures had been orange with black stripes, this sabertooth was black with orange stripes.

"Kill it!" Endrin yelled needlessly, and loosed another arrow. This time the arrow buried itself in the sabertooth's front shoulder, but the massive feline didn't even seem to notice the beyond a short growl, and then it leapt at Endrin again. Endrin was in the process of notching another arrow when she saw the death machine coming straight at her, Endrin dropped to the ground again, although she knew that she wouldn't make it this time, the sabertooth was a fast learner, and had jumped low this time in the advent that she ducked again. Endrin closed her eyes and gritted her teeth against the pain and quick death that she was sure was coming. _I'm coming, Tamlen._

But the sabertooth's claws and fangs never connected with Endrin. Eebon lunged between beast and Dalish. "_YUSARIS!_" He yelled, and swung his greatsword at the sabertooth, but again, the cat proved to be too fast, and connected with Eebon before he could bring Yusaris around in its deadly arc. Yusaris flew out of Eebon's hands as the cat's massive jaws clamped down on his chest. The huge cat shook Eebon like a ragdoll in its mouth, frustrated that its huge fangs could not penetrate the dragonbone armor. Even in the grasp of his berserker rage, Eebon felt his body straining just to hold itself together as he was flung to and fro by the sabertooth, his unprotected head being bashed against the ground and then against a nearby tree.

Endrin was back on her feet and fired arrow after arrow into the massive beast, but the sabertooth was just too big, and the arrows too small to penetrate deep enough to do any real damage, and only served to infuriate the sabertooth further. The sabertooth tossed Eebon away with a fling of its muscular neck, Eebon crashed into the ground in a tangled mess, he slowly rose to his hands and feet and groaned, then collapsed back on the ground again. The sabertooth looked for another target, and its eyes came to rest on Roaran and Sten and they charged forward, yelling their battlecries.

The sabertooth leapt again, pouncing on Roaran, but not before the serrated side of Roaran's axe cut deep into one of its front shoulders, the sabertooth's claws were unable to cut through Roaran's new silverite scale armor, but Roaran had the wind knocked out of him instantaneously, and felt several ribs break as the beast landed heavily on his chest. "I don't think so, you damn cat!" Roaran gasped, like Eebon, he had lost his weapon when the beast and jumped on him, but Roaran reached up, and grasped at the sabertooth's head, his fingers seeking its eyes.

"Nehraa Beresaad!" _For the Vanguard!_ Sten yelled, bringing his greatsword down heavily on the sabertooth's back. Sten had expected the blow to shatter its spine, but the sabertooth was stronger and more resilient than even he had anticipated, and hopped off of Roaran to bat Sten away with a forepaw. Sten brought his greatsword around again, slashing its paw before the dagger sized claws could reach him. The sabertooth hopped back a few paces on three legs, growling in pain and rage, the slowly started to advance towards Sten again.

"Now!" Tylis yelled, and with Morrigan on one side and Wynne on the other, all three mages stretched their staves towards the cat, flames exploded from the ends and engulfing the sabertooth, but still the massive beast refused to die, and the now flaming cat barreled towards the mages with mind boggling speed, roaring its hatred. Wynne only barely had enough time to erect a spirit shield between the three of them and the sabertooth, and the fiery beast bounced off, immediately lowering itself for another attack.

A new voice that none of them recognized loudly called, "Fire!" The air came alive with arrows, and six feathered shafts appeared down the length of the cat's side. The dying sabertooth roared, although this time it was pain and frustration rather than anger and rage. "Fire!" The same voice called again, and more arrows streaked towards the sabertooth.

On the other side of the sabertooth, Sten charged again, stabbing with all his considerable power. Sten's greatsword drove into the sabertooth's side, just behind the foreleg where it's heart was. The sabertooth roared one final time, Sten matched it in volume as he yelled, "Katara, bas!" _Die, thing!_ Sten twisted his blade one way, then the other, pushing it deeper and deeper. The sabertooth collapsed on its side and whimpered one last time, then lay still.

Endrin's sharp eyes quickly found the archers who had come to their aid. Six Dalish hunters stood a short distance away, partially concealed by foliage, Endrin counted two woman and four men, all wearing leathers similar to her own and armed with longbows. "Andaran atish'an, Elvhen." Endrin greeted, "It is good that you came when you did."

"Andaran atish'an, lethallan." One of the hunters answered, a blond elf-woman who looked to be a few years older than Endrin. Endrin's party quickly saw how the elf had the same facial tattoo that marked Endrin's face. "We heard the battle, and although our Keeper has forbidden us to enter the forest, I thought that others might be in danger. I came with my hunters as quickly as I could."

A short distance away, Eebon tried to rise to his hands and knees, only to collapse into the dirt again. He did not try to rise another time, and started to notice the blood gushing from his head in several places from being slammed into the ground and a tree. "Help…" He moaned. No one could ever remember Eebon using that word before.

"Eebon!" Kylae screamed, and ran to his side, Wynne close behind. "Are you alright?" She asked, then realized what a dumb question that was.

Despite the immense pain that he was suffering, Eebon's lips parted in a bloody grin. "No. But I actually think I was in worse condition when I came to Ostagar!" Wynne quickly shooed Kylae away, and went to work healing Eebon's wounds. Again, the mage found herself amazed at Eebon resilience.

"Hey guys!" Roaran choked the words out. "I… can't… get up."

Tylis approached the supine dwarf and examined his injuries. The worse of them were of course the broken ribs, and while that was extremely painful, was not life threatening. Tylis reached out with both his hands and began healing.

The blond elf looked at Endrin's companions, then back to Endrin with uncomprehending eyes. "You travel with shemlen… and durgen'len. These are strange times indeed. Had I not seen you fighting alongside them, I would have thought you their prisoner."

Endrin looked with concern at her injured friends, but it was clear to her that they would be back on their feet in seconds. She was more surprised than anything by the fact that she was still alive. "No." Endrin confirmed. "En ma falons. Emma Endrin," _They are my friends. I am Endrin,_ "Once a hunter of Clan Sabrae, now I am a Grey Warden."

"In Andruil's name!" The hunter exclaimed, "I have heard of the Grey Wardens before, but I thought their Order no longer existed, and I never would have thought one of the Elvhen to join their ranks. How did this come to be?"

Endrin grinned. "I am the first and only Dalish to join the Wardens in over four centuries. It is… a very long story how that happened. Forgive me for asking so abruptly, but we must see your Keeper immediately, and my people need to rest, especially the two injured ones."

"Ma nuvenin. I will take you to him right away, but your… 'friends', must stay here. We cannot allow outsiders in our camp."

Endrin smile disappeared and she scowled. "Absolutely not! En ma falons! They come, or I stay!"

The hunter now looked at Endrin with surprise, she said nothing for a moment, and thought about what she should do next. "Ma nuvenin." She finally answered, "They can come. Just make sure they mind themselves in our camp. We will not tolerate thievery." She began to lead the way, and looking back over her shoulder said, "Emma Mithra." _I am Mithra._

Behind her, Endrin's companions fell in line once again and followed. They hadn't understood much of what had been said, as almost half of it had been in Elvish.

* * *

Eebon closed his eyes and touched his forehead with a gauntleted hand. Wynne had done another superb job of healing him, but he felt as if his body had just been through a wine press, and his ears were ringing so badly from the beating the sabertooth had given him, that he couldn't hear much else. On entering the camp however, Eebon instantly forgot his pain and suddenly felt as if he'd just been captured and brought back to an enemy camp, that might as well have been the truth for all the harsh looks that the Dalish were giving him. They would stare hatefully at him and Alistair and the other humans, then look at Endrin with confusion, then their eyes would move to Dharr and Roaran and they would become completely lost. Eebon knew from several campfire conversations with Endrin that the Dalish were raised to hate humans, even if they had never seen one before. It made Eebon wonder why Endrin seemed to harbor no harsh feelings for his race.

Mithra led the group through the camp, finally stopping in front of a male Dalish with a shaved head, his facial tattoo was far smaller than Endrin's and Mithra's, the only thing Eebon could think it resembled was perhaps some kind of vining plant across his forehead, and two hooked lines that ran from his ears to the corners of his mouth. Eebon guessed him to be somewhere in his mid-thirties, although he couldn't be sure, Endrin had mentioned before that Dalish lived longer lives than their city dwelling brethren and humans, and that their lifespan only got increased the longer they were isolated from humans. That made absolutely no sense to Eebon, but judging from what Endrin said about her people, Eebon didn't understand much of anything about them.

Only a few paces away from the elf with the shaved head was another elf woman, blond haired, very pretty, and surrounded by tables of potions and herbs and books. She looked up briefly from her work at the group. It seemed that she was the only one in the camp who looked at the humans without anger or suspicion, but rather, she only seemed curious.

"Andaran atish'an, Keeper." Mithra said, "This is Endrin, a hunter from the Sabrae Clan, and also a Grey Warden. These are her companions. They say they have an urgent need to see you."

The Keeper opened his mouth to speak, but Endrin beat him to it. "Actually, I'm just a Grey Warden. I was born to the Sabrae Clan, but now I have no clan."

Both the Keeper and Mithra looked confused by Endrin's statement. The Keeper said, "Thank you Mithra, you may return to your duties."

"Ma nuvenin, Keeper." Mithra replied, and without another word she turned and walked back in the direction she had come.

"Greetings Grey Wardens." The Keeper said. "I am Zathrian, Keeper of this clan. I am guessing you are here to renew the treaty that our ancestors signed centuries ago?"

"We are." Endrin answered, and produced the leather satchel containing the treaties, she took out the Dalish treaty and handed it to Zathrian. "The fifth blight has come, and we require the aid of the Dalish clans."

Again, Zathrian was surprised. Endrin was talking as if she were not a Dalish herself. "I am aware that the darkspawn have returned." He said. "Our hunters have seen their ilk in the surrounding forests, and we have had a few small skirmishes with them."

Endrin was relieved, from the way this conversation was going so far, it seemed the Dalish would be recruited without the same trouble they had received at the Circle Tower and Redcliffe. "Then you will honor the treaty?" She asked.

"I would, if it were within my power."

Endrin's heart sank. "What's wrong?"

Zathrian's shoulders sagged as he sighed. "Follow me." He led them to an aravel surrounded by cots and makeshift beds. Every cot and bed was filled with a bloodied and injured Dalish who twitched and groaned, occasionally they would convulse and scream in pain.

"What happened to them?" Endrin asked, she could tell by their clothing that most of the injured Dalish were hunters. She couldn't help but think that it could just as easily have been herself on one of those beds, writhing in pain.

"My clan returned to his area perhaps a week ago. We had always known there were werewolves in the forest, although they had never attacked us like this before. They were organized, and sprung a perfect ambush on my people. I still cannot understand how those wretched animals could manage such cunning. Eventually, these elves will begin to turn into the same beasts themselves, and we will be forced to put them down… So as you can see, we are in no condition to uphold our obligation to the Grey Wardens."

Endrin looked behind her at Wynne. "Wynne, see if there's something you can do help them."

"You expect me to cure lycanthropy?" Wynne asked indignantly.

"Not really." Endrin answered. "But maybe there is something you can do to ease their pain and bring them some comfort." Endrin looked back to Zathrian, who now bore another confused expression. "Wynne is the best healer I have ever seen. Even better than Keeper Marethari."

Zathrian raised his eyebrows. "Then she is truly gifted. I know Marethari."

"Is there any way to heal them?"

"Perhaps." Zathrian answered. "But it won't be easy."

Endrin couldn't stop herself from groaning. "Never a dull moment…" She muttered quietly, then said, "What do you need us to do? We're good at non-trivial tasks."

* * *

"So, let me get this straight…" Roaran said, "This Dalish clan gets attacked by werewolves… which I'm still not convinced even exist by the way. And the supposed werewolves prove too strong for the Dalish to fight against, so rather than go look for help, or try and hunt down the werewolves, they just sit tight, and wait for their own hunters to turn into the same beasts that attacked them… Endrin, are all the Dalish this thick?"

"No, not really." Endrin said in an annoyed voice. "My clan would have sent everyone who could hold a bow or a sword after them. I don't understand Zathrian's reasoning any better than you do."

Roaran still wasn't finished. "Is it just me, or am I the only one who thinks that this high and mighty Dalish mage is holding something back?"

"No," Eebon answered. "You're not the only one. Endrin, you've lived in this forest for all your life. What do you know about werewolves?"

Endrin shrugged, "I've never seen one, although I've heard plenty of stories of half man, half beast creatures. Look, we'll head into out into forest tomorrow, and just scout around and see if we can find anything. If we do, then we hunt down this Witherfang and kill him. And if not, then we leave this clan behind and we try to find another. Are we all agreeable on that?"

The group nodded or voiced their agreement. Endrin nodded again. "Thank you." She said. "Zathrian gave us free leave of the camp, so feel free to wander, just keep your hands to yourselves, and try to interfere too much, we need my people on our side, and as you've no doubt already noticed, my people don't take kindly to intruders or outsiders. And _Roaran_…" Endrin glared at the dwarf. "_No_ stealing while you're here! They'll just straight up kill you."

Roaran smiled as innocent as a baby. "Endrin… now I am insulted! I don't steal!"

Everyone laughed.

* * *

Leliana slowly moved through the camp. By now, the newness of their being in the camp had worn off a bit, and the Dalish Elves were not quite so prone to openly stare at the newcomers. There were several sculptures and other statues that were scattered throughout the camp. Some looked as if they had been carried along with the clan, while others looked like they hadn't been moved in centuries. Leliana wondered if the Dalish clan had chosen to camp there because of some kind of historical significance. One sculpture in particular drew her attention. It appeared to be some kind of stylized carving of an owl's head and was placed on one of aravels, Leliana found herself walking closer for a better look. She was only vaguely aware of one of the Dalish men yelling at a much younger elf, something about how he was ruining his work.

"Can I help you?" The older elf asked, although Leliana was so wrapped up looking at the carving that she didn't even notice the elf was talking to her. "Excuse me?" The elf said louder this time, breaking into Leliana's thoughts.

"What? Oh I'm sorry. I was just looking at that." She pointed.

"Ah," the elf said. "That is June, God of the Craft… Do you know of our gods?"

"Sadly no. I confess I know very little of your people."

The elf looked both surprised and pleased at the same time. "A shemlen who has an interest in our culture… now that is a rare thing. In short, June taught the Elvhen all they know of crafting. Without June, we would have no bows, no aravels, no harnesses for our halla… nothing. I suppose you could say that June holds a special place to me, as I am the clan's craftsman. My name is Varathorn."

Leliana hoped that she was pronouncing the words she'd heard Endrin say multiple times. "Andaran atish'an. I am Leliana."

Again, Varathorn looked shocked, although a smile rapidly spread across his face. "You know of our language?"

"No." Leliana smiled, "I've just heard Endrin say that a lot."

"I see… Is there anything you need? I've been told that you and your friends will be venturing into the forest tomorrow to hunt Witherfang."

"No, I was just looking at the sculpture of June." Leliana answered, then thought better of it. "Actually yes. You wouldn't happen to have a bow I could use would you?"

Varathorn smiled. "Where do you think you are? Of course I have bows!" He motioned with his hand. "Take whichever one you like, consider it a gift for helping us."

Leliana inspected the bows for several minutes, picking up one and twanging the string, or pulling it all the way back to her ear. Finally she chose a bow that looked to be slightly smaller than Endrin's longbow, and a moderately sized quiver of arrows. Leliana looked at the wood the bow had been carved from more closely. She'd never seen wood that looked quite like this, it looked to be amber colored, and despite its strength, it was incredibly lightweight. "Varathorn," She asked, "What kind of wood is this? I don't think I've ever seen anything like it... aside from Endrin's bow."

"I would hope not." Varathorn answered. "That is ironbark, only we Dalish have the skill to craft it. Given a choice we make all our weapons, and even armor from it. Sometimes however supplies run short and we are forced to forge our weapons and other equipment from metal like a durgen'len."

"Thank you, umm, how do you say that in your language?"

Varathorn smiled, happy that a human would take an interest in his culture. "Ma serannis."

Leliana nodded, "Ma serannas for the bow."

* * *

Endrin took another look back towards the Dalish camp, making sure that she wasn't being followed. She needed to be alone for a while, and a solo hunt in the forest seemed like a good way for her to escape and blow off some steam. Endrin had expected her fellow Dalish to treat her companions harshly, but it still hurt her to see that the elves could be so arrogant and almost cruel to them even after they had agreed to hunt down this Witherfang… something that Zathrian's clan seemed utterly unable to do themselves. Sten had likened them to frightened children, cowering in their camp in fear, and doing nothing while a predator lurked nearby. Endrin almost found herself agreeing.

The worst of the Dalish had easily been Sarel, the clan's lorekeeper. Endrin wondered if he could have been any more condescending. Sarel had first implied that Endrin had been recruited into the Grey Wardens for the sole purpose of winning the aid of the Dalish more easily, Endrin had tried to tell him that her recruitment had merely been a consequence of several events played together, Sarel had not been convinced. Next he had mocked her human companions, saying that of course they could succeed where the clan had failed and kill Witherfang, they were human, what could stop them? And then he had insisted on telling a story. And what story did he choose to tell, 'The Fall of the Dales' of course.

Endrin knew the story practically by heart, she had heard it so many times from Paivel back at her own clan. The story recounted how Arlathan fell to the Tevinter Imperium, and the elves had been forced into slavery, then how Andraste came and the elves fought alongside her for their freedom, and were given a new homeland in return. Years later, that new homeland was invaded and destroyed by humans, by order of the chantry, and then some elves went to live in human cities while others became the Dalish. It was all Endrin could do to keep from yelling at the story teller to stop. His intention in telling the story had been clear to Endrin, that humans and indeed all outsiders were not welcome. He had put extra emphasis on the cruelty of the humans, and made their entire race out to be evil. Endrin's human friends had quickly picked up on that, but had managed to stay under control, even Eebon, although more than once Endrin saw the berserker set his jaw and flex his shoulders out of irritation.

Endrin remembered wondering if a peace between the humans and elves would ever be possible, but now seeing how the clan and reacted to the presence of her companions, who were none-the-less only trying to help, she highly doubted it. There was just too much bitterness on both sides of the water.

_Was I ever that hostile?_ Endrin wondered to herself. _I don't think I was… But… I've changed so much in the last few months._ Endrin shrugged. Then Endrin remembered the three humans that she and Tamlen had encountered on that fateful day. It was true that she didn't want to kill them, and ended up saving them from Tamlen and his rash actions, but she had scared the life out of them, both with her arrows and her words, _and I enjoyed every second of it_. Endrin shrugged again. _Maybe I'm being too hard on them. Maybe I was just like them in my old life. Maybe after we save their asses then they will think of us differently._

Endrin stopped moving and stood bolt upright. "Now wait just a damn minute!" Endrin hadn't intended to say the words out loud, but the realization of what she had just thought came as a bit of a shock to put it lightly. _Did I just think 'us'… as in, I'm the same as the humans and dwarves? Because if that's true then am I really even Dalish anymore?_ Endrin had never really thought about it in such a way before, but now that she did, she realized that it was becoming harder and harder to think of herself as a Dalish hunter anymore, or anything for that matter other than a Grey Warden and leader of her group. It hurt to think about it, but it was becoming more difficult for Endrin to remember her own clan. So much had happened in the months since she'd left, it was as if her old memories were starting to get pushed out to make room for new ones.

While Endrin could still remember everything from her previous life, the memories seemed to be almost fuzzy, and details were becoming obscure. She could remember Marethari and her stern glare whenever she caught Endrin and Tamlen sneaking away from the camp, but the tone of her voice as she chastised them was difficult to remember. That and hundreds of other things from her old life now rushed through Endrin's mind.

A deer snorted in distress only a short distance away and took off running for all it was worth. Endrin swore, she'd been so wrapped up in her own thoughts she hadn't even noticed the big buck. Moving in a blur of motion, Endrin notched an arrow and let it fly, but her aim was off and instead of hitting the fleeing deer through the heart, the arrow only hit the deer's rump, and barely slowed it at all. Endrin set off after the deer in a full sprint, she knew that she couldn't outrun it, but perhaps she could out-maneuver it and manage to land a killing shot, she'd done it before. The deer was moving fast, but much like humans, elves, or dwarves, deer were also creatures of habit, and Endrin had hunted them enough to know most of their tricks. She could hear running water in the distance, and guessed that the deer would run parallel to the river until it found some shallow water, then it would cross over and Endrin would never see it again. She knew she could get it, the only question was if it would turn left or right when it came to the river. Endrin decided to go right, and broke away, moving up a steep incline like she was a creature of the forest herself.

Another snorting sound from the deer told Endrin that she had guessed correctly, and the deer had indeed turned right. Endrin jumped to a low hanging branch and precariously balanced herself, taking another arrow from her quiver and drawing it back. The fleeing buck was obscured by too much trees and foliage from the scrub, but a short distance ahead of it was a small clearing. Considering how fast the deer was moving, and the range between the two of them, this was going to be one of her hardest shots. Endrin sucked a breathe, held it for a second, then blew it out slowly through her mouth. Endrin was in her element, this was what she did, and she was the best at it. Time seemed to slow, and Endrin's eyesight and hearing seemed to become hypersensitive. She could hear the sounds of the river like she as clearly as if she were standing in it, as well and panting breathe of the running deer, and the heavy thudding of its hooves against the forest floor. Colors seemed more vibrant. The green of the tree leaves, and red, yellow, and white flowers almost seemed to glow. Even the small amount of sunlight that filtered through the canopy was blinding. Endrin closed one eye, sighted down the shaft of the arrow and released it. Time was still slowed to Endrin's eyes, and she could see the arrow slowly spinning and cutting through the air, and then she heard the wet sound of the arrowhead cutting through the deer's flesh. The deer made a screaming noise and its front legs collapsed, it's body summersaulting forwards to land heavily on the most dirt of the riverbank.

Time resumed its normal speed and colors lost their intensity. Endrin hopped down from her perch and raised her bow into the air. "Sahlin ma nehn!" She yelled triumphantly._ Now is the moment of my joy!_ "Did you see that shot Tamlen?! I'll bet you couldn't make that in…" Endrin's voice trailed off. In the rush of the hunt she had forgotten everything, and suddenly she had been the best hunter in the Sabrae Clan again, running through the woods with Tamlen at her side, and then reality had come crashing back down on her like a boulder crashing down a mountain. "Tamlen… I miss you so much." She said, as she descended the hillside to where the deer had fallen. Endrin was able to glean a small amount of satisfaction from the whole ordeal of the hunt and her brief moments of thinking Tamlen still lived had brought her to the realization that she was still the same woman she had been prior to being recruited, and perhaps more importantly, she was still Dalish.

Endrin reached the freshly killed deer and pulled both of her arrows out of its body, then rinsed the blood off of them and replaced them in her quiver. She was now faced with another problem however… _How am I supposed to get this deer back to the camp?_ Endrin hadn't thought about that before shooting the deer. She hadn't even intended to kill anything when she left the camp, she only wanted to be left alone to her thoughts. _I could just cut off the tender parts and leave the rest, but that would be rather wasteful._ To Dalish, who quite literally lived off the land, being wasteful was practically unforgivable. _Or I could build a sled and drag the whole thing back, but that would really take a long time._

"Someone…" A strained voice whispered from nearby. "Is… someone out there? _Ahhh!_" The voice screamed, the owner of the voice was obviously in a lot of pain.

"Who's there?" Endrin called, but there was no response. Out of caution, Endrin took up her bow again and notched an arrow, she slowly moved in the direction she'd heard the voice, back towards the hill she had just come down. She found a rock formation that created a small overhang against the hillside, and under the overhang was a Dalish hunter who Endrin guessed to be about her own age, although he was so covered in blood it was hard to tell. He was so injured that if Endrin hadn't seen the slight rise and fall of his chest she would have thought he was dead. Endrin replaced her bow and arrow and gently touched the man's shoulder. "Hey… lethallin? Can you hear me?" She shook his shoulder gently.

The elf's eyes half opened. "You…" he moaned, "You're not from… my clan. Who are you?"

"My name is Endrin. I'm a Grey Warden. I was just out hunting and found you."

"Grey Warden?" The wounded hunter repeated

"Who are you, what are you doing out here?"

The elf hunter sucked in a deep breath and gasped in pain. "My… name is Deygan. Zathrian sent-_Ahhh!_ Sent us to kill Witherfang, But… _Ahhh!_" He yelled in pain again and passed out.

Endrin held a hand over Deygan's mouth and nose until she felt him breathing, then she removed a healing potion from one of her pouches and gently shook him awake again. "Here," Endrin said, holding out the potion. "Drink this, it will help your wounds. Just… don't die on me Deygan. I'll get you back to your clan."

Endrin went back up the hill and quickly found two fallen tree limbs long enough to make a sled, then she returned to where she'd left Deygan, only to find that he had managed to drag himself to the river and was sipping water from his hands. Endrin set the limbs down and said, "I see the healing potion helped. Do you think you can walk?"

"I… I think I can." Deygan answered, although from the tone of his voice, not even he believed it, Endrin arched an eyebrow at him. "Actually, no. I can't." He corrected himself. "I'm sorry, lethallan."

Endrin answered by pulling off her cloak and tied it to the two limbs. "It's alright lethallin. I told you I'd get you back to your clan, and I will!" Endrin walked over to where Deygan lay and grabbed him under the arms, with some effort she pulled him to his feet, once there, Deygan was just barely able to stand on his own. Endrin half carried him to the sled and laid him down atop her cloak, then grabbed the front end of the two tree limbs and began dragging it back. _This is going to take forever!_ Endrin thought to herself.

* * *

"Do you think Endrin wandered off into the forest?" Alistair asked.

"Most likely." Eebon answered. "We've been through the camp three times now."

"Should we go look for her?"

"I wouldn't advise it, unless someone knows which way she went. It's a big forest."

"Why would she just wander off? With everything that we've been told about the werewolves, that's gotta be near suicide!"

Eebon shrugged. "I really wouldn't worry about her. Endrin grew up here, and she's told us I don't know how many times that she was her clan's best hunter. If you ask me, I'd say that she just needs some time alone, I think you remember I was like that for quite a while."

Alistair grimaced. For several weeks after Eebon had shown up at Ostagar he had been inconsolable, and had hardly spoken more than two words at a time.

"It's a little bit of a different situation here, Eebon!"

"Alistair." Eebon scowled, "Shut. Up. Your incessant carrying on is driving me crazy!" Eebon stomped away, back to their campfire, where he pulled on his heavy cloak. The darkness was starting to set in, and bringing a heavy chill with it. He was the only one by the fire, everyone else was off talking with the more hospitable elves.

Alistair walked away into the growing darkness, Eebon could tell that he was walking the perimeter of the camp again, looking for Endrin. Eebon wasn't blind, he'd noticed that the two of them had grown closer in the last few days. That of course led his thoughts to Kylae. Eebon did love her, he was sure of it. He found it odd that he would meet the love of his life in the Grey Wardens, and during a blight no less. After their first night of making love, the two of them had been sharing a tent. It surprised Eebon that no one in the group had said anything about it, although Roaran would frequently look in his direction and give an all-knowing grin. But still Eebon was afraid that he would lose her, he and Alistair had still not told the others of the terrible burden that all Grey Wardens bore, and Eebon was fearing more and more how Kylae would react.

"Umm, excuse me."

It was the blond elf who Eebon had seen with Zathrian when they first met the Keeper, Endrin had said that she was Zathrian's First, or apprentice.

"You're name is… Eebon, right?"

"It is." He confirmed. "And you are?"

"Lanaya." The Dalish answered. "I am Zathrian's First."

"Pleased to meet you." Eebon stood up again, bowing politely, Lanaya seemed impressed by his manners and courtesy. "Is… there anything I can do for you?"

"Umm, no. I was just wondering if I could ask you a few questions if you don't mind?"

Eebon smiled, "I think you just asked me a question right there."

Lanaya laughed, "What a curious response!"

Eebon chuckled. "Ask away."

"Thank you. I've heard that shemlen-I mean humans, as well as our flat-eared cousins live in cities, and that some of these cities stretch on farther than the eye can see. Is that true?"

"In some cases." Eebon chuckled again. "You know, Endrin asked the same thing. You should have seen her when we first got to Denerim. She was so overwhelmed by the size of it that she could barely form a coherent sentence! And I wouldn't say the words 'flat-ear' around Kylae, she really hates that, she thinks it implies that they're human."

"I… I will try to remember that, but we Dalish have always thought the city dwelling elves were more or less human. I really can't even imagine living packed in so close like that! How do they do that? The elves I mean, how do they live like that?"

"Being a shemlen myself," Eebon grinned, "I don't think I'm the best person to answer that. But I'd imagine they're used to it. They were born into the cities, just like us humans."

"I suppose you're probably right." Lanaya answered. "But it's still a life that I could never understand. I have only one more question, and I hesitate to ask, but… do the humans regret what they've done to us?"

Eebon half sighed, half groaned. "I think that's an unfair question. I mean… your main grievance with the humans is the destruction of Halamshiral and Arlathan, yes?"

"How do you know about that?"

"Endrin told us the story. And your story teller was kind enough to go into further detail on the matter. But anyway, that happened more than a century ago. Humans don't live as long as you Dalish do, and we don't remember it like you do. In fact, I think it would be safe to say that no human alive today was even born when that happened. The only reason I even know about it is that Endrin told me. In all honesty, most humans, and even City Elves, know very little to nothing about the Dalish, Endrin was the first one any of us had ever met. How can we regret something that most of us have never even heard about?"

"I…" Lanaya started, then stopped and thought about what she was going to say. "I had never considered it that way."

Eebon said, "If the stories are true, then I would agree that our ancestors greatly wronged yours. But to bear a grudge against us for something that we didn't do? I hope you'll pardon me when I say that that is pretty ridiculous!"

"A truly interesting perspective, Eebon. I'll have to think on what you've said. Thank you, this has been… enlightening to say the least."

"I have a question of my own if you don't mind."

"Ask away." Lanaya said, repeating Eebon's previous words.

"Do you think that a peace between my people and yours is possible? I mean a real, lasting peace. The kind that involves some boring political arrangement and a treaty?"

Lanaya thought for moment before answering. "Possible, yes. Probable, no. I think both sides would have to want it, and while I really can't speak for the humans, I don't think that the Dalish would be agreeable, unless it was our own terms."

Eebon shrugged. "The same could probably be said for us humans."

"_Hey!_" Endrin's shout floated through the camp. "I need a hand out here!"

"Sounds like Endrin is back." Eebon muttered. "Maybe Alistair will shut up now."

* * *

_Okay... you guys caught me. I threw in the part with the sabertooth for two reasons. Firstly, the Brecilian Forest is supposed to be a dangerous place. I wanted to show something to that effect that was not a spirit or a monster or anything like that. The second reason is that when I wrote this chapter I'd been playing a lot of Skyrim, and I was really getting sick of being attacked by sabertooths... so I threw one in here._


	16. Secrets of the Forest

_I've come a decision. Up till now I've always tried to stick to the DA canon when Endrin starts talking in elvish. I'm not going to do that anymore. The canon elvish is just too incomplete, and I think that when Endrin does talk in her own language it adds to her character, so I'm just going to start making up various words. I'll still stick to the official stuff as much as I can however._

_As always, I would like the thank everyone who added this story to their favorites and/or is following it, and especially those who have left reviews. I do take what is said into account and more than once I've gotten ideas from various reviews and have altered future content to match. With that being said... come-on guys! I know that there's a lot of people reading this, and I love getting feedback and suggestions. If you haven't left a review in a while, it's ok... you can go ahead and leave another one. And if you are yet to drop a review, there's no time like the present. Come-on guys... fuel the writer, hahaha!_

_Okay... I'm gonna shut up now. Here's chapter 16, Secrets of the Forest. Enjoy!_

* * *

For the first night since they had all met, Endrin and her group were able to all sleep without leaving a sentry. Endrin could not sleep however. Between being back in the Brecilian Forest, and in a Dalish camp again, and with her recent identity crisis, and the fact that she knew she would soon be hunting werewolves, she had far too much on her mind, and wouldn't be finding any sleep that night. Endrin moved her bedroll outside her tent and lay down again, pulling her blanket up to her shoulders, Endrin lay flat on her back and looked up at the clear sky, quickly finding familiar star constellations. She wondered if Andruil was up there somewhere, looking back down at her.

Endrin stayed on her back, looking up at the stars until the sun started to rise and the stars disappeared. When she heard Dharr grunting and crawling out of his tent, Endrin pushed herself to her feet and tossed her bedroll and blanket back into the tent, and began donning her hunting leathers again.

"Endrin?" Dharr asked, "Why didn't you get some better armor while we were in Denerim? Gorim offered to outfit the whole group, and you could have could have got a nice suit of mail or at very least some studded leathers."

"Simple." Endrin answered. "These hunting leathers are what I'm used to, and I like them."

Dharr shrugged. "Fair enough, but that armor can't protect you from very much."

"True. But I've come this far with just my hunting leathers, and I've only been hit one time by that Crow assassin… I think I've got a better record than any of you in your heavy armor." Endrin grinned.

"Touché."

"Wake them up, Dharr, we need to get moving."

Dharr nodded wordlessly and moved from tent to tent, shaking the men awake and staying outside the women's tents and shouting for them to get up. Wynne and Tylis went to get some food for the group, while Roaran helped Dharr, and Kylae assisted Eebon in putting on their armor, larger heavier armor like theirs could not be put on or taken off by just one person. After a quick breakfast, Endrin had few last words with Zathrian, and the group set off into the forest.

Dharr and Eebon led the way, for the first time Dharr wore a helmet that Gorim had given him, it was a typical heavy dwarven battle helm, the only opening in the helmet were the two small eyeholes. Eebon still had not put on his own helmet, as he preferred to keep as much as much of his field of vision open as possible, and the Blood Dragon Helm only had a narrow visor. With their plate armor, it was unlikely that the werewolf fangs and claws would be able to penetrate through to their flesh. The three mages stayed in the middle of the group for much the same reason, and Endrin and Leliana brought up the rear, both with arrows notched to their bowstrings.

"Is it always this quiet like this?" Leliana asked.

Endrin cocked her head to one side and looked around before answering. "No." She said, "This isn't right. Everyone keep your eyes open, there's something going on here."

Almost as soon as Endrin had finished speaking, three werewolves bounded from the underbrush and blocked the path. They were tall, probably seven feet tall or more, although it was hard to tell from their hunched posture. Two of them covered in ash-grey colored fur, the one in middle with yellowish brown fur. Their arms and legs seemed unnaturally long, and ended in razor sharp claws. Eebon dropped into a defensive stance, holding his greatsword out in front of him, Dharr likewise stood on the defense, shield in front, axe held back, waiting for the werewolves to attack.

Only the werewolves didn't attack, they only continued to block the path. Then the yellowish werewolf stepped forward and spoke in a deep, growling voice. "So… The treacherous Dalish have acquired a new group of hunters to put us in our place!"

Dharr and Eebon looked at each other. Eebon arched his eyebrows, Dharr's face was concealed under his full face helmet, but he shrugged. Neither one of them knew what to make of it. Eebon's head twitched involuntarily, and he felt his upper lip curling back in a snarl, the berserker rage was already coming over him. Endrin pushed her way through until she was standing between Eebon and Dharr, she kept her fingers on her bowstring. "What do you mean by calling the Dalish treacherous?"

The werewolf snarled. "Another of the wretched Dalish! This is your only warning, trespasser! Turn back now… run back to Zathrian and tell you have failed. Tell him that we will gladly watch while his people suffer and turn the creatures he has tried so hard to kill!"

"Slow down, how are we the treacherous ones?" Endrin asked again. "You were the ones who attacked them!... And how do you know about Zathrian?!"

"You know nothing little elf! You know nothing of Zathrian, you know nothing of us, you know nothing of the curse we have been forced to endure for centuries! Turn back now!"

"We cannot turn back! But I do not want to fight you. Tell me more of this curse you suffer. How is it that you can speak, Zathrian told us that you are nothing more than mindless beasts. Why do you hate the Dalish so much, what have they done to harm you?"

"You know nothing!" The werewolf roared again, then it snarled and almost reluctantly said, "I do not wish to fight you either. I will not send my people to their deaths against you!" The werewolf looked to its grey companions and said, "Fall back my brothers. The forest will deal with these intruders as it always has." The yellow werewolf howled, then turned along with its companions and loped back into the underbrush and disappeared.

Eebon returned to a more relaxed stance and glared at Endrin, his berserker rage still burned in his eyes. "What was that for?" He demanded. "There were only three of them! We could have easily killed them, isn't that our mission?!"

Endrin flared. "Do you want to lead, Eebon? Because I seem to remember asking you to take over and you refused. I have a reason for what I just did!"

"And what would that be?" Eebon growled, and the others all stared at him. Eebon had never been the rebellious sort before, and had always supported Endrin's decisions. Perhaps the rage was driving him to it.

"Those werewolves could have been elves, or humans! If Zathrian can break this curse, killing only Witherfang in the process, then I will gladly spare as many of the werewolves as I can. Would you like their deaths on your hands, their blood on your blade, even when you know that they could be the thralls of a curse that was not their choice?"

The rage started to disappear from Eebon's eyes. "I…" His eyes sank, and the last of rage vanished. "No. I am sorry Endrin."

"Would you like to lead?" Endrin asked again, still angry with her towering human friend.

"No."

"Then don't question me! There is a reason to everything that I do." Endrin looked at the others, "Come-on, let's go." She said. "Everyone stay alert. I have a feeling that the werewolves aren't really gone, they're watching us, and I wouldn't be surprised if they change their minds and attack."

The others nodded or voiced their agreement, and they all looked at Endrin with a newfound respect. Endrin was becoming a true leader, and not just a young hunter who had been more or less forced into the position. Sten and Dharr were particularly impressed with Endrin's response to Eebon's defiance, and even Roaran nodded respectfully at Endrin.

The group hadn't taken a single step before a loud groaning sound floated through the air. Kylae drew her twin daggers and looked around nervously. It was impossible to tell where the sound had come from. "What in sod-all was that?" She asked, no one answered, as the same question was on all of their minds as well.

They didn't have to wait long before receiving and answer. A tree, some twenty feet tall stomped onto the path. It's limps and trunk twisted into grotesque imitations of arms, legs, and an evil looking face. Dozens of 'normal' looking tree branches emerged form it's back.

"What is that?" Kylae yelled again.

Morrigan closed her gaping mouth and answered. "It's a sylvan, a demon that has possessed a tree rather than a person!"

"Kill it!" Endrin yelled as she pulled back her bowstring and fired two arrows in rapid succession into its 'chest'.

The sylvan gave no indication that it had even felt the arrows, and stepped forward, swinging a massive hand at Eebon, Dharr, and Endrin, who were just barely able to jump out of the way in time.

"Arrows are no good!" Morrigan yelled, "Either burn it or destroy its head!"

Tylis needed no encouragement, and held out his staff, white flame burst from the tip, striking the sylvan in the chest. The sylvan screamed in an otherworldly, unnatural sounding 'voice', as it's 'torso' burst into flame. Wynne yelled a word in Tevinter and slammed her staff against the ground, the fighters were surprised to say the least as flames sprouted from their weapons.

Sten was the first to recover from his initial shock and ran forward towards the sylvan, the walking tree reached for him with an oversized hand but Sten slashed it with is flaming sword, cutting off two fingers, the sylvan jerked its hand away. "Katara, bas!" Sten roared, and hacked into the sylvan's knee, jerked his sword out, then swung his sword in an arc over his head to build momentum, swinging his sword back into the wound he had already inflicted. "Katara, bas!" He yelled again. The sylvan's next swing connected however, and Sten flew ten feet through the air and landed hard on his side. Sten only lay stunned for a moment however, before pushing himself back to his feet and charging at the same leg again.

"Eebon!" Leliana yelled, "I have a plan, kneel down!"

Eebon wanted to ask what this plan was, but instead only complied and dropped to one knee. From behind where he knelt, Leliana sprinted forwards, lunging and planting a foot on top of Eebon's shoulder and propelled herself into the air, flaming shortsword in one hand, dagger in the other, Leliana sank her weapons into the sylvan's eyes. The sylvan staggered backwards for three massive steps before grabbing Leliana in one of its wooden hands and tossed her away. Leliana crashed hard against a tree and landed on the forest floor, where she lay unmoving.

Leliana had bought Sten enough time to cut through the Sylvan's leg however, and the possessed tree howled as it crashed to the ground

"Everyone get away!" Tylis called, and after a moment's hesitation, his companions scattered away from the fallen demon-tree. "How's this for pyromania?" Tylis muttered, and held his staff and free hand to the sky. Everyone watched in surprise as a pillar of fire descended from the heavens, striking the sylvan in the chest. Within seconds, the entire 'tree' was in flames, the sylvan thrashed and moaned, rolling over and over trying to put out the flames. Tylis snarled, and gripped his staff in both hands, once more white-hot flame burst from the end and further engulfed the sylvan. It wasn't long before the sylvan stopped rolling and thrashing, and was reduced to a pile of charred wood and ash.

Without needing any prompting, Endrin and Wynne both ran to Leliana's side, the others weren't far behind. Endrin said, "Is-is she alive?"

"She's alive." Wynne said without turning, "But just barely! She's fading fast! She's got a broken spine, and I can sense she's bleeding bad internally. Everyone get back, give me some room!" Wynne laid one hand on Leliana's forehead, the other on her side, her hands started glowing as healing energy poured out of her.

Leliana opened her eyes, and she moaned softly, then her eyes closed again.

Wynne yelled, "It wasn't enough! She's still dying!"

"What can I do to help?" Tylis asked, tears already forming in his eyes. "Just tell me… she can't die! She just can't! Not like this!"

Wynne didn't answer. Although no one else heard her, Wynne closed her eyes, "Help me." She whispered, "Don't let this girl die. Help me, please!"

The others jumped back as Wynne herself started to glow with blue light. From what her companions could see, it looked as if Wynne's skin had cracked, almost like a frozen lake when the ice begins to crack, only the 'cracks' glowed with blue-white light so intense that looking at Wynne was almost blinding. Wynne reached out and touched Leliana's forehead again. "Not now." A voice that was Wynne's and yet wasn't at the same time said, "It is not your time yet. Wake up… wake up!"

Leliana's eyes shot open and she gasped in a deep breath of air, she looked around, not like she was confused, just surprised. "Wynne?" She said, "Why are you glowing?" Leliana looked past Wynne, "Endrin, Eebon? Why are you all looking at me like that?" She pushed herself to her feet, and looked from one person to the other. "What? What happened? Why are you all looking at me and Wynne like that? You're kind of scaring me."

"Wynne," Endrin said. "What exactly just happened? Did you… was that the spirit?"

Wynne had stopped glowing and staggered away, she had to reach out and grab hold of Eebon's shoulder to keep from falling. "Yes, I… I called forth the spirit. I…" Wynne took a couple deep breaths. "I knew that I couldn't heal her on my own, and that she would die. I asked Faith to intervene, to save her life, and it obliged me."

"Guys, what happened!?" Leliana asked. "You're scaring me!"

"Where should I start?" Endrin said with a hint of sarcasm. "What's the last thing you remember?"

Leliana answered, "Jumping off Eebon's shoulder so I could strike at the sylvan's head."

Endrin said, "Well you did that part well enough… but then the sylvan grabbed you and threw you against at tree. Wynne said that you had a broken spine and that you were bleeding badly, then she did something that I really don't understand, but she healed you. That's when you woke up, and we're all here wondering what happened."

Leliana looked at Wynne, "Wynne? I didn't know you could do that! Have you been holding back on us?"

Wynne let go of Eebon's shoulder and stood under her own power. "I didn't know I could do that either." She chuckled quietly. "I just knew that I wasn't going to let you die… And I think that calling the spirit like that weakened me, and weakened itself as well."

Now, Eebon was one the speak. "Are you saying that it could kill you?"

Wynne sighed before answering, "I think that might be possible. I guess I shouldn't be doing that particular trick at parties." Wynne laughed softly.

Leliana dusted herself off and retrieved her weapons. "Well, I for one am happy that you saved me, but if you had killed yourself in doing so… that's something I wouldn't want on my conscience."

"You're concern is touching." Wynne said, "But I will be fine. I can feel when the spirit is weakening, so I'll have fair warning."

"Hey, Lordship." Roaran muttered as the group started moving forward again. "Do you have any idea what they were talking about… magic and spirits and possession and whatnot?"

"No." Dharr said bluntly.

"Oh good. At least I'm not the only one."

* * *

Endrin stopped walking and started yelling in elvish. No one knew what she was saying, although considering how frustrated they all were, and their own rapidly mounting anger, whatever she was yelling probably wasn't very pleasant. They had been wandering in circles for hours, and the sky was now starting to darken. After the encounter with the werewolves, and the battle with the sylvan, the group had made some progress into the forest, Endrin leading the way and following the werewolves trail. But before long they came to a part of the forest that seemed permanently covered in a thick fog, and no matter how slowly, or how carefully Endrin led them through the mist, they always ended up right back where they started.

Finally, Endrin's outburst came to stop and she relaxed marginally. "Sorry about that… I've never seen anything like this." She said. "I think that the trees are moving, closing off the right paths and opening new ones so that we always end up right back here." Endrin stood on the edge of the mist and glared at the deeper woods hatefully. "I don't understand it, why the forest is protecting the werewolves?"

No one answered. They were all at a loss. No one wanted to say it, but if the Dalish were to be recruited, then they might have to leave Zathrian's clan to its fate, and seek out another clan.

Everyone looked up, startled as the ground shook, and an all too familiar moaning sound floated through the air. _Another sylvan._ Then more soft moaning sounds reached their ears, there was more than one, from the sounds there were three of them. Tylis gripped his staff in two hands and started muttering the words of another fire spell, he stopped just short of finishing the incantation, but maintained the power of spell, ready to unleash it at a moment's notice. Finally, one of the sylvans emerged from the deep mist, Tylis did not unleash the spell however, the entire group stood rooted to the ground as if they themselves were trees.

If the sylvan they had previously fought was big, then this one was massive, twice the size of the first one, maybe even more. Unlike the first sylvan, whose leaves were green, this one's leaves were various hues of yellow, orange, and red. Once emerging from the mist, the sylvan stopped and looked down at them all, but it did not attack, it was hard to read the expression of a tree, but it seemed to be as curious of them as they were of it. They all flinched in surprise when the sylvan spoke. "Long has it been since any have come to see me. I bid greetings to thee."

"Morrigan…" Endrin said quietly, "Have you ever known a sylvan to speak."

Morrigan answered, "No. I find it curious to say the least."

Endrin looked back at the talking tree. "Greetings to you as well." She had no idea what else to say to a tree.

"I mean not to be rude," The tree continued, speaking in a rhythm that made its words rhyme, "But what manner of creature are you?"

_'I could ask you the same thing'._ Endrin thought, but didn't say. "I'm an elf." She answered.

"Ah yes, I remember thee. Long ago, the elves roamed free. And sometimes they wouldst come and speak with this humble tree."

Roaran chuckled, "A rhyming tree… what will they think of next?" He relaxed his grip on his axe, resting the head against the ground, his hands on top of the pommel. "Hey, Tattoo, maybe this tree can tell us how to get through the mist… or maybe even better, it knows where to find the werewolves… or maybe it's working with them and we should just chop it up."

Endrin looked questioningly at Roaran. "Tattoo? That's my name now?"

Roaran shrugged, his grin showing through his red beard.

Endrin turned her attention back to the tree. "What should we call you? Somehow 'the talking tree' or 'sylvan' doesn't seem right."

The tree chuckled, and the group was surprised to see that as it did so, it's leaves shimmered and changed colors. "But a talking tree is what I be. Long ago when the elves came to see me, I was called the Grand Oak, sometimes the Elder Tree."

"I see… _Erm_, Grand Oak, we need to get through the mist, but the forest won't let us. Can you help?"

"Hmm," Grand Oak hummed. "The forest has always protected itself. But if thee would deal with me, I agree to help thee to pass through the forest free."

Endrin looked back at her followers and shrugged. "Well, what do we have to lose?"

"I was thinking our lives." Tylis muttered.

Eebon said, "But we've also been wandering around in this damn forest for most of the day, and we're no closer than we were hours ago. I say we hear the tree-I mean the Grand Oak out at least."

Endrin nodded, "That's what I was thinking." She craned her neck to look up at the Grand Oak again. "What's the deal?"

"While I slept and dreamed in sun one morn, a thief did come and steal an acorn. Without my seed I am lost, indeed."

"Umm… okay." Endrin said, "So we get your acorn back, and you help us get through the mist?"

"Yes." The Grand Oak boomed happily.

Endrin nodded and said, "Sooooo… any idea where to find this thief?"

* * *

It was near midnight by the time the Wardens located the 'thief's' camp. There had been a campfire burning, but otherwise it appeared deserted, and they had started rooting through the small camp. Roaran had been fiddling with a locked chest for a few minutes, then lost his patience and brought his battleaxe crashing into the lid of the chest and started tossing away the broken pieces of wood. "Well hello!" Roaran said happily and pulled out an odd looking helmet, he tried putting it on himself, but his own head was too broad for it. "Hey, Tattoo, check this out!" Roaran tossed her the helmet. "I'm guessing that this is an elf thing?"

Endrin caught it and turned it over a few times in her hands. "Yes, it's elven alright, but… I've never seen anything like this before! It's so light that I'd think it's ironbark but it's obviously metal." Endrin put the helmet on, it was a near perfect fit. Endrin pulled it off and inspected it again. It looked like a bronze color, but was far too light to be made from bronze. Like almost everything the elves made, it had been elaborately engraved with leaves and vines, a single spike, almost looking like a horn rose from above the face opening and rose up slightly above the top of the helmet. Endrin handed the helmet to Wynne. "Wynne, you've read a lot of books and history and whatnot, can you identify what this is made from?" Endrin's excitement was growing.

Like Endrin, Wynne turned the helmet over in her hands before handing it back. "No, I've no idea. But metallurgy isn't exactly my thing."

"I…" Endrin's voice was rising, "I think this might be from Arlathan! The elves… we… we have almost nothing from that time! And most of what we do have is broken, this is… I can't believe it, just look at it, it's in perfect condition!"

Roaran was rifling through the chest again, pulling out handfuls of more stuff. It mostly looked like junk, wadded up papers, small rocks, other things he could only classify as trash. A few gemstones that he quickly put into his various pockets and pouches. "Hey, what the?!" Roaran almost yelled, he pulled out a massive acorn from the chest, it was about the size of his head. "If this isn't the rhyming tree's sodding acorn, then I don't sodding know what is!"

Endrin put the helmet under her arm. "Yeah, I'd say so." She motioned with her head back the way they'd came. "Come-on. Let's get out of here, before whoever owns this camp comes back."

Roaran stood up and started to replace his axe, but instead adjusted his grip on it and said, "Too late."

At the edge of the firelight stood an old man, his face weathered both from age and from years of living outdoors and covered in a grey beard that rivaled Roaran's in size. He held a staff in one hand, and glared at them with crazed eyes. "They sent you didn't they?" His voice rasped. "What do they want! What do they want!" Before anyone could answer, the old man's eyes moved to the helmet under Endrin's arm. "Oh, so you're robbers are you? Well I'll show you!" He quickly started chanting a spell.

Morrigan recognized the words and yelled, "Alistair! He's summoning demons! Stop him!"

Without hesitating, Alistair pointed two fingers at the crazed mage, focusing his will on draining the magic from the him, but he was a second too late, and two flaming rage demons materialized in the center of the camp.

Dharr didn't wait for Endrin to ask him to take over. "Alistair, keep his attention, try to deflect or negate any more spells! Endrin, try and get an arrow into him, Leliana, try to flank him, Kylae work with her! Tylis, Morrigan, Wynne, use your magic and get the demons! Sten, with me, we're taking the demon in the right, Eebon and Roaran, take the left demon! _MOVE!_"

The battle was over quickly. The crazed apostate mage sent a myriad of spells at the group, but this time Alistair was ready, his templar background served them all well, and each spell was either drained or deflected. The old mage stopped Endrin's first arrow with an arcane shield, but then Alistair drained the shield as well, allowing Endrin's second arrow to hit him squarely in the chest, the mage was still staring in shock at the feathered shaft when Kylae viciously slashed him across the throat. The demons held out a bit longer, as their flaming bodies were largely unaffected by physical weapons, in the end they were both brought down by magic. Wynne trapped one in an invisible prison that only shrank in size as the seconds passed, quickly crushing the demon and banishing back to the Fade. The second demon was frozen by Morrigan, then shattered when Tylis conjured a massive stone fist which swung heavily into the frozen demon.

Endrin walked to the corpse of the dead mage and yanked out her arrow. She looked almost skeptically at her companions. "That was… a little too easy." She said.

Alistair shrugged as he sheathed his sword. "Well, we are pretty good!" He said happily.

Endrin smiled, although she really didn't find anything about killing as funny. "Maybe. Although I think it has more to do with how we're learning to work better as a team." She looked at Dharr, "And we have a good strategist!"

Dharr tapped his chest in salute to his leader. Even in the dim firelight they saw his mouth turn up in a smile. "I had a good teacher." He said, then without waiting for anyone to ask, "Lord Harrowmont taught me most of what I know about strategy and combat. He was almost like a second father to me, and I am most eager to see him again." As he finished his statement, Endrin couldn't help but notice a certain glare that Dharr sent her way.

Endrin, and a few of the others stared at Dharr, but said nothing. Dharr rarely spoke, and when he did, he never spoke about himself. Despite the fact that his voice had remained curt and professional, It just seemed an odd thing for the laconic Dharr to just throw out there.

"What's everyone looking at?" Dharr said, the edges of irritation creeping into his voice. "We got what we need, let's go."

Endrin looked at Eebon as Dharr walked past her, back towards the Grand Oak. She didn't need to say anything, her look said it all. '_Did I make the right choice?_'

Eebon glared back, his own look said, '_Don't you dare start doubting yourself again!_'

* * *

The Grand Oak was overjoyed to say the least at the return of its acorn, and launched into a full on poem about how happy it was. With its ode finished, the Grand Oak fixed its visitors with its gaze again and shook the branches on its back. As it did so, a rod, the same size as the staves the mages held tumbled down to land in front of the group. Endrin had picked up the rod and looked at it questioningly. It looked so plain, but unlike any of the other wooden limbs that she had seen during her life in the Brecilian Forest, it was perfectly straight, and both ends had been rounded off, as if carved. Endrin had asked if the simple looking rod would really allow them to pass through the forest unhindered, and the Grand Oak had confirmed that it would, and that there was powerful magic bound up in the forces of nature. The Grand Oak had then politely bid them farewell, and told them that he would gladly welcome them back if they ever cared to return, then had turned and walked off into the dark forest.

Endrin looked at the rod again, then shrugged and walked towards the mist, they were all surprised to find the mist part before them. Every few minutes they would hear a sylvan groan, and the rumbling of its footsteps, but now they always seemed to be moving away from the group. The group was moving significantly slower now, as none of them wanted to stop for the night, but Endrin had to move slowly and stop frequently to be able to keep tracking the werewolves.

Finally the trees began to thin, and Endrin stood straight again, groaning as several of her vertebrae popped from having crouched over the ground for so long. "I think I know where the werewolves are holed up." Endrin pointed at a dark shape that rose up against the night sky. Before them stood a massive ruin of what they guessed to be an ancient temple. Endrin couldn't help but shudder. These ruins were far different from the one she had discovered with Tamlen, but none the less, the memories rose unbidden to Endrin's mind. "Come-on… let's go." Endrin said.

As the group neared the entrance of the ruins, several dark forms loped out and blocked their path. Endrin notched an arrow, the others readied their weapons as well, they all recognized the loping run of the werewolves.

"How did you pass though the barrier?" A gruff voice asked, and they recognized it as the yellow werewolf that had spoken to them earlier. "It doesn't matter now! You have found our lair, and now you must die!"

Endrin pulled her arrow back to her ear, but did not fire. "You're outnumbered." She said, "It doesn't have to end like this. Just talk to us. Maybe we can solve this without blood."

"We have talked enough!" the werewolf growled. "You have come to kill Witherfang, we cannot allow this! Here we are free, here Witherfang protects us, here we learn our names! And you would bring all that to an end!" The werewolves lowered their bodies, ready to spring. Endrin began to back up, and Eebon, Dharr, and Alistair began to move forwards, weapons ready. "Kill them!" The werewolf snarled. Endrin loosed her arrow, the yellow werewolf tried to twist out of the way, but for all its agility, was still too slow, and the arrow buried itself in its chest.

Eebon's battlecry was every bit as loud as the werewolves as he jumped into the fray, cutting off a werewolf head with his first swing, he felt claws rake across his breastplate as he landed, although the claws were a poor match for dragonbone, and didn't even scratch the surface of the armor. Eebon brought Yusaris around again and hacked the greatsword into the offending werewolf's ribs, the beast howled in pain and collapsed to the ground, writhing in pain. The edges of Eebon's vision started to turn red, Eebon raised Yusaris above his head, then drove it down into the werewolf at his feet and twisted the blade, the werewolf was instantly silenced and stopped moving.

Another werewolf lunged with wide jaws at Dharr's throat, Dharr brought the Shield of Aeducan around and smashed the targe into the werewolf's face, then swung his war axe forward, shattering its skull and driving the axe into its brain. The helmet prevented Dharr from seeing the werewolf that tackled him from his right side, biting at him and raking him with its fangs and claws, but as with Eebon, Dharr's armor protected him. Dharr brought his armored boots up into the werewolf's stomach and kicked with all his massive strength, the werewolf howled in surprise and flew over Dharr's head, landing hard on its back. Dharr's axe was still in his hand, and without rising, he swung it into the beast's head, he felt the skull break, and the werewolf shuddered once, then lay still.

Endrin drew a second arrow back and fired, it slammed into the yellow werewolf's shoulder and it stumbled but kept on coming. Endrin fired a third arrow which spun through the air before finding its target in the beast's chest, and the werewolf finally crashed to the ground. Endrin notched a fourth arrow and aimed it at the werewolf, she could see moonlight glinting off its eye, that was her target. Like when she had hunted the buck the previous day, Endrin was her element, she sucked in a deep breath and exhaled slowly through her mouth. Time around her slowed, her hearing and eyesight became hypersensitive. The dull glinting of moonlight off of the werewolf's eyes and off her friends armor become glaring, the wet thuds of their weapons sinking into the werewolves, and the werewolves claws ringing off their armor rang in her ears like a bell. Endrin's fingers loosened on the bowstring a fraction.

"Endrin!" It was Leliana's voice that blared in her ears. "Endrin, watch out!"

At the very edge of her vision, Endrin saw something moving towards her on her left side, if it hadn't been for Leliana's warning then she wouldn't have seen it at all. Endrin dropped, spinning in the same motion to land on her back just in time to see a massive white wolf pass within inches of her head. Things still seemed to be moving in slow motion to Endrin as she came up to one knee, swinging her bow towards the wolf, the wolf turned and started to come at her again, Endrin released the arrow she'd had notched the whole time and watched it fly the short distance between herself and the wolf, and she heard the wet thud as the arrow embedded itself, perfect shot, the arrow hit the wolf just behind a foreleg.

"It's Witherfang!" Endrin yelled, and she pulled another arrow from her quiver, notched and pulled it back, aiming at Witherfang's eye now. Witherfang locked eyes with Endrin, and almost without thinking or even knowing why, she slacked her bow. Witherfang howled once, and then disappeared with the surviving werewolves into the ruin.

Dharr picked himself up off the ground and began his usual routine of moving from body to body, kicking each with his armored boot, and if any of them flinched or showed any sign of life, Dharr would hack his war axe down into their skull. "Everyone alright?" He called, after finishing off one of the werewolves who had whimpered at being kicked. Everyone answered back that they were indeed unhurt, except for Endrin, who only stood and looked into the opening of ruins.

"Endrin?" Alistair said and reached out to touch her shoulder, when he did, Endrin turned her head to look at him, but she still had a distant look in her eyes. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah… yeah…" Endrin said quietly, and her eyes slowly came into focus. She rattled off several sentences in elvish before saying, "We were right. Zathrian didn't tell us everything. It's not a wolf, well it is but it isn't. It's something else."

Everyone was now staring at Endrin. Alistair said, "You could… make a little more sense."

"I… really don't know how to describe it, but I had an arrow aimed at its eye, and… it looked at me, and I think… I felt it look into my soul, and when it did, I saw into its soul." Endrin fingered the beads on her mother's necklace nervously. "Guys, it's not the beast that Zathrian said. It's innocent, and yet… tormented."

"Innocent!" Kylae yelled. "It tried to kill you! That thing's werewolf minions tried to kill us all! And now you're here defending it!"

"No." Endrin said, without raising her voice. "I'm just telling you what I saw, and what I felt."

"Sure sounds like you're defending it to me!" Kylae pushed, and looked around at the others, mostly they all looked confused. "So what now?" Kylae demanded, "Do we march back to your Dalish camp and tell them, 'Hey Dalish, real sorry about this, but it turns out we were all wrong! Witherfang is innocent but tormented. Looks like your clan is just plain outta luck!'?"

"I didn't say that." Endrin answered, her irritation with Kylae and her open hostility was reaching the breaking point.

"Then what! What are we supposed to do?"

Endrin fought to keep herself from snapping back at Kylae, but after months of enduring Kylae's snide comments and hostile nature, her patience was wearing thin. Kylae did have a valid point however, as Endrin wasn't even sure herself what to do now. "We keep going." She finally answered. "I doubt the werewolves will hold back at all, so do what you must. When we do find Witherfang, don't fight it unless it attacks first. I want to talk with it."

Kylae scoffed. "Talk with it!?" Then in an imitation of Endrin's voice, Kylae said, "Excuse me Mr. Witherfang, but Zathrian asked us to come and cut out your heart. I know you're innocent and tormented and all that, but if you just hold real still and-"

'_That's it!_' Endrin finally snapped and flung herself at Kylae, tackling the unsuspecting elf to the ground and landing on top of her. "Elvhen'alas!" Endrin yelled and brought her fist into Kylae's face. "Emma suledin da'len trevinosh halam!" _Dirt elf! I will endure your childish behavior no longer!_ Endrin punched Kylae in the face again before Kylae recovered from her initial shock and started to fight back.

After recovering from his own surprise, Eebon grabbed Endrin and lifted her into the air, pulling her back and away from Kylae. Endrin was still shouting in elvish. Kylae rose to her feet and lowered her body to dash at Endrin, but Sten stepped in between them, grabbing Kylae and throwing her backwards. "Parshara!" He yelled.

"That's enough!" Dharr growled, stepping in next to Sten, between the two raging elves. Kylae looked like she was readying herself for another charge at Endrin, but Dharr took a step closer and actually pointed his axe at her. "I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH!" He roared. "You…" He glared at Kylae, "I have never seen such insubordination! You have embarrassed yourself, and you have embarrassed me! You do _not_ mock your leader in such a way. If you disagree or see a different path to follow, you voice your opinion quietly and respectfully. You try something like that again and it will not be Endrin who stops you!"

Dharr turned around and moved his glaring face to Endrin, still being held in Eebon's grasp. "And you! You dare to call yourself a leader?! Attacking your subordinate like that? That is the most shameful display I ever seen! Where is the Endrin who led us this far, because _that_ was not her!" Dharr moved closer and held a finger inches away from Endrin's face. "You might be the group leader, but if you do that one more time, then I will be forced to take action and remove you from that position! Is that understood?"

Sten growled, "You will have to go through me before you can do that, dwarf!"

"And don't think you will stop me, qunari!" Dharr said with equal venom.

Eebon finally released Endrin, who moved to pick up the bow she had dropped when she tackled Kylae and notched another arrow. Endrin looked around at the still surprised Wardens and others gathered around her. "Listen to me…" Endrin said, fighting to keep her voice calm. "We all know that there is more to this than Zathrian has let on. I want to get to the bottom of it before we take any action that could have dire consequences. If anyone else has another idea, then let's hear it now."

No one answered. "Alright." Endrin said. "Let's go. Dharr, take the lead."

The dwarf nodded silently and with his shield held protectively in front of him, entered the ruin, the others following behind him. Tylis entered the ruin towards the back of the line. Almost as soon as he entered, he staggered backwards a few steps, and shook his head, groaning quietly.

"What is it?" Endrin asked.

Tylis groaned again. "The Veil is thin here, like it was in the Tower after Uldred ruined everything."

Endrin shuddered, and not just because of her memories at the Circle of Magi. This ruin was eerily reminiscent of the ruin she and Tamlen had found. It became even more familiar looking when two skeletons shambled out an adjacent room and came towards them. A metallic ring sounded as Endrin pulled her dar'misaan from its sheath. Both skeletons lay motionless at Endrin's feet before any of the others could even think to move. Endrin looked back up at her companions, and they were all surprised at what they saw.

Their normally cool-headed, upbeat, and sometimes even humorous leader was now pale faced, and glaring back at them from between sweat dampened locks of black hair, her dark tattoo in sharp contrast to her pale skin gave her almost a sinister looking appearance. It reminded them of when they had first seen her at Ostagar, sick and slowly dying from the taint, or when they had been sent on their first task together in the Korcari Wilds, and Endrin had vented her considerable anger on any darkspawn unlucky enough to cross her path.

"Endrin…" Alistair said, "Are you okay?"

"No." Endrin answered. As she walked past them and deeper into the ruin, she called without turning back. "Come-on, what are you waiting for?!"

The ruins were infested with more walking skeletons, although there were no walking corpses. Every time the rattle of bones sounded, Endrin would throw herself at them, but always in silence, the only sounds would be her labored breathing and the clanging of her sword as it sliced through their ancient and fragile bones. Endrin was working herself into a frenzy, but unlike Eebon with his berserker fueled rages, Endrin remained in perfect control the entire time.

* * *

"Alright!" A frustrated Roaran yelled as he threw up his hands. "We've been all over this sodding ruin, and we haven't seen any werewolves, no Witherfang, and not even any normal wolves!"

"No!" Endrin snapped, pushing damp hair out of her face. "They are here! This whole place stinks like wolf! They're tracks and fur are everywhere! I am telling you, they are here!" Endrin stomped down the dark corridor they all stood in, entering one adjoining room, then the next. No one followed her.

Roaran glanced at his companions. "Y'know… I like Tattoo. I really do. But… ever since we got in this ruin, she's been kinda… off." He looked at Eebon, "I think she's racked up a higher body count than you, big man."

Eebon looked down at Roaran and rolled his eyes.

All heads jerked up when they heard Endrin's voice scream out from one of the nearby rooms. "_WHAT THE… BY ANDRUIL… WHO ARE YOU?! WHAT ARE YOU?!_"

Tylis got to the room Endrin was occupying first. He found Endrin with her back pressed against a wall, if she had been pale before, then her face was as white as a fresh snow now. Her eyes glued to the other side of the room. When Tylis entered, Endrin still didn't look at him, but raised a hand and pointed across the room. Tylis turned and looked in the direction Endrin had indicated, his eyes widened, but he maintained his composure. With his training as a mage and time in the Circle Tower, he's seen a lot of weird things, and this wasn't even the strangest. Across the room stood something that was undeniable a ghost.

Tylis studied the apparition. It was an elf, at least he thought that's what it was judging from its size. It glowed with a pale blue light, and it's features were indistinct, almost as if it had just been painted, but the paint had been smudged before it could dry. The ghost wore some type of armor that Tylis had never seen before, although the helmet that covered its head was nearly identical to the one Endrin had found earlier that day.

"At last, someone comes!" The ghost said, it's voice was barely above a whisper, and Tylis was instantly reminded of the sound of wind blowing through the trees. "I have been here for… so long! I cannot even remember."

"Who are you?" Tylis asked.

"I am… I was…" The ghost cocked its head up and looked towards the ceiling as if trying to recall something. "I don't remember my name. I… I think was an elf… Elf…" It repeated the word again, and it's barely visible eyes moved to Endrin, then to Kylae, seeing the two elves before him seemed to remind him what an elf was. "Yes, an elf. What are you?"

Tylis hadn't been expecting that question. "Well, I'm Tylis."

"What is a Tylis?"

"I mean that's my name. I'm a human."

"Human?... Oh yes, I remember humans." The ghost seemed happy with itself to have remembered something.

The casual sounding back and forth between the ghost and Tylis seemed to calm Endrin somewhat, and she moved away from the wall a little bit, some color came back into her face. "W-what is this place?" Endrin found her voice.

The ghost had to think for a few moments before answering. "It's a resting place, for the elders who went to Uthenera. And a temple to Falon'Din, brother of Dirthamen."

"Are, I mean, were you one of the elders?"

"No." The ghost answered. Judging from how quickly he answered, this might have been one of the few things he remembered and was still sure of. "I, and my brethren, were sworn to defend this temple, with our lives if need be.

"Your brethren?" Tylis asked, pushing his way back into the conversation. "You were… some kind of… honor guard?"

"Honor guard?" The elf-ghost was confused again. "I don't remember. We were… they called us the Arcane Warriors."

"What's that?" Endrin and Tylis both asked at the same time.

The ghost answered, "We used sword and spell."

Tylis' eyes widened. He had never heard of a mage who also used any kind of martial skill. He glanced at Endrin. "Do the Dalish have anything like that?"

"No." Endrin answered. "But we know so little of our history before the fall of Arlathan…" The realization hit her and she turned and looked back at the ghost. "You know of Arlathan!"

The ghost nodded.

"Please, you have to come back with us, you have to tell the elves what you can remember!"

The ghost shook its head. "No… I can't remember. I can't remember anything! I can't even remember my name! You have… no idea what it's like to be trapped here for centuries beyond counting! I have been stuck here, in a prison that I created, unable to live, and unable to die! Please… end me! I have… existed for so many lifetimes, for so long, it hurts! Send me to the Beyond, let me see my kind once more, let me see the Creators, and let me be at peace!"

"How?" Both Tylis and Endrin asked, then just Tylis, "How can we free you?"

The ghost had to think for several minutes, in which time the Wardens stood impatiently. Finally, the ghost said, "My phylactery… there!" He pointed the floor near a corner of the room. "It's there. Take it, and place it on the alter behind me, and I will do the rest."

Endrin did as she was told. Almost as soon as the phylactery touched the stone alter, the ghost began chanting a spell, but after uttering only a few words, he stopped and turned his eyes on Tylis. "Human… Tylis… you are a mage, if will allow it, I will show you the way of the Arcane Warrior."

"What?!" Tylis exclaimed. "I really don't think either of us has that kind of time."

The ghost shook his head. "There is another way. I can… show you, if you wish to learn."

Tylis took a step forward. "Yes, I would be happy to learn. But… why would you do that for me? I thought elves don't like humans much."

"Do they not?" The ghost moved its head from Tylis to Endrin and back again. "I don't know, I don't remember. But I want to repay you and your friends for the kindness you've shown me in finally ending my life. You are able to learn, but the others…" The ghost glanced at Wynne and Morrigan. "I cannot teach them. They are too set in their old ways."

Tylis nodded. "What do I do?"

"Come here, and touch the phylactery."

Tylis did as he was told, then almost immediately he yelped in surprise and sprang backwards. "_Whoa!_" Tylis yelled, "_Whoa!_ What was that?!"

The ghost didn't answer, and only started over again with his incantation. Endrin wasn't able to understand most of the words, but the last word she was very familiar with. Uthenera, roughly translated, _eternal waking sleep._ When the incantation was finished, the Arcane Warrior's phylactery broke, and his ghost began to fade. Just before he disappeared entirely, the ghost's voice whispered once more, "Thank you my friends!" And then they all heard the faint sound of laughter, and the elf from another time was gone.

"Dareth shiral, great ancestor." Endrin said reverently. "Rest well."

Tylis' head jerked up. "I know what to do!" He shouted, "I know what we missed!" Without waiting for anyone to ask what he was talking about, Tylis pushed his way through the group and sprinted down the corridor, still shouting, "Come-on guys, I know what to do now!"

Roaran jogged after him and said, "That's the first time I've ever seen Tylis move that fast."

When the others caught up to Tylis, they found him at the end of a hallway ending in a dead end. Tylis was staring at the wall, his eyes moving back and forth, up and down the damp, lichen covered stones that made up the wall. "It's here…" Tylis muttered. "It's here somewhere. I just can't… remember."

"Remember?" Endrin said, "What are you talking about? Remember what?"

Tylis moved up to the wall and started running his hands across the stones, pressing in on some, but not others. "The ancient elf, the Arcane Warrior… when he passed the memories of his order, he also passed on memories of this place. I don't know why." Tylis swore in exasperation as he couldn't find whatever it was that he was looking for. "Maybe he knew we would need what little knowledge he still had of this place. Or maybe he passed on all the memories he still possessed… I just don't know. But what I do know is that one of these rocks will open up- _Ah-ha! _Finally found it!" Tylis pressed in on a small, circular shaped rock, and when he did, the entire wall slid open, revealing a hidden passage. Tylis took a few steps forward, then stopped suddenly and looked at the group behind him.

Tylis frowned and said, "I… I'm carrying the memories of someone who lived and should have died thousands upon thousands of years before my grandfather's grandfather was even born! It's strange… and it doesn't feel right. This isn't natural! I wanted to be an Arcane Warrior, I didn't want his memories! It feels like I'm carrying him around with me now! I don't want it!"

"What difference does it make?" Morrigan asked. "You wanted power, and you have it!"

Tylis glared at Morrigan. "I wanted knowledge, not power! Power corrupts! Any power can be overcome! How many tales have you heard of a seemingly all powerful tyrant being overthrown by the same lowly peasants he had been oppressing?"

Leliana confirmed, "Too many to say for sure."

"Tylis," Wynne said, back in her comforting voice, Tylis had heard that same voice before back in the Tower, when a young apprentice messed up and set something on fire, or offended the templars in some way. "I understand the struggle that is going through your head and your heart now. You have always been a tenderhearted one, and that is not weakness, that is strength!" She glanced at Morrigan as she said that. "There will be time for you to think on what has happened here, but now is not that time. Now is the time that your friends need you, and the fate of an entire Dalish clan depends on you. And if the memories passed to you can help us further, then it is for the good of all to use them however you can."

Tylis considered what Wynne had said, then nodded once and said. "You're right, Wynne. He… must have given me his memories for a reason, and I will do as much as I can to help." He glared at Morrigan before saying, "I think I should lead the way from here."

Endrin nodded her approval.

"I think that this next section is the burial chamber. This is what the Arcane Warriors were sworn to protect. And… this was where he fought when he transferred his soul into the phylactery… Come on. I'd rather pass through here as quickly as possible."

Tylis led them through the burial chamber. No one spoke as they passed through, not even Roaran. It didn't feel right to any of them, knowing that they were passing through the eternal resting place of who knows how many ancient people. More than once, one of the group would stop and stare into some darkened corner, swearing that they had just seen an armored or robed elf looking at them, but as soon as they turned to look, the elf was gone. If the apparitions truly were there however, they made no move to stop or hinder the Wardens, and were content merely to watch. After what seemed like miles of walking through the burial chamber, the long room finally came to an end, and Tylis pointed at a staircase leading up.

"That's the way." Tylis said. "That will lead us to the werewolves lair." Then Tylis stopped and looked back the way they had come.

"What is it?" Endrin asked.

"I don't know…" Tylis said, "Maybe another memory… But, there's something over there, and I almost feel like I'm being called." Tylis slowly made his way back, and to a small, very dark alcove, only Endrin followed him, the rest stood by the staircase and waited. Tylis held out a hand, open palm held up, and a small ball of fire appeared a few inches above his hand, illuminating the alcove, and the suit of armor that lay inside of it. "Is that really what I think it is?"

"I think it is!" Endrin said, her voice sounding as if she were a pilgrim finally coming to her destination and at long last beholding some sacred relic. "That… that's the matching armor that accompanies the helmet we found!"

"He…" Tylis almost choked, "He must have been here… all those millennia ago, and this was where he made his final stand."

Endrin reached out and ran her fingers across the breastplate. Much like its counterpart helmet, the breastplate, and indeed the entire suit of armor was engraved with hundreds of vividly detailed leaves and vines, and appeared to be made out of bronze, with areas around the neck, under the armpits, and over the shoulders and knees dyed a deep red color. "It's beautiful!" She whispered with reverence. "But… I don't understand. For all the thousands of years this temple has been here, why have no Dalish found it before us?"

"Probably because the forest was protected it." Tylis offered.

"Oh… right." Endrin said, then she giggled, both out of excitement and glee. "If Paivel or Marethari were here, I don't know what would make them more angry… that I had entered the temple against their warning, which they definitely would have given, or that I had found the armor before them?!

Tylis looked questioningly at Endrin. He'd never heard her giggle before. Tylis closed his hand into a fist, extinguishing the ball of fire and plunging the area into darkness again. "What… what should we do? It doesn't seem right just to leave it here, forgotten in this ruin. At the same time though, I almost feel like we shouldn't move it at all. Aside from the memories that he passed on to me, this is all that remains of the Arcane Warrior. Maybe… maybe we should leave it here. This is as much of a resting place as he'll ever have."

"Actually," Endrin said. "I was just about to suggest that you take it."

"What?"

"The Arcane Warrior chose to pass on his memories to you. Taking his armor seems like a small thing compared to that. And considering what he already gifted you with, I think he would have wanted you to have it. And as for this being his resting place, I am very happy to see the respect that you have for my people, and our ancestors, but he is not here. He is across the Veil and in the Beyond with Falon'Din and Dirthamen."

"You… you really think I should take it?"

Endrin hurriedly unshouldered her pack and pulled out the helmet. "I do." She said, holding out and offering the helmet to him. Tylis accepted it, and gently ran his fingers over the engravings. Then he closed his eyes, and lowered the helmet over his head. Tylis would always wonder if it was his imagination, or if the helmet grew slightly in size to accommodate him. When Tylis opened his eyes again, Endrin could see that something inside him had changed. She would never be sure what it was that had changed, but from that day on, she had the unsettling feeling that a piece of the ancient elf had been fused with Tylis.

When Tylis and Endrin returned, the others were startled to say the least that Tylis was now covered from head to foot in a suit of armor. They would later all agree that something in his face had changed. He looked less like the nineteen year old boy who played at being a Grey Warden and a mage. Now there was a determination and hardness in his face that had never been there before. "Let's go." Tylis said, "These werewolves have befouled the temple long enough!"

Everyone watched him go by before falling in behind him. As Endrin walked past Kylae, the young City Elf muttered, "That's something that I would have expected you to say."

Endrin scowled deeply at Kylae, but this time managed to control her anger.

* * *

_Yeah... Tylis got the elven armor and became an arcane warrior. I know that might seem a little out of place with him being a human and all, but I thought it fit_

_In unrelated news, I recently wrote yet another story... curse my overactive imagination and love of writing! This is called ''_When Worlds Collide' _and is non-sequential with this story. It's a pretty quick read, and I've been told that it's pretty good. Also, please feel free to check out my other fics. Eventually I want to have an origins story for each of my Wardens. If you have any ideas or suggestions as far as that goes, I'd be more than happy to hear them. Have a good day and good weekend y'all, and thanks again for reading._


	17. Showdown

Tylis came up the stairs and found himself in a large room, most of it obscured in the darkness and deep shadows. Wynne was the last one up the stairs, and almost immediately after she had entered they heard the scraping of claws against the stone floor. A black furred werewolf sprinted out of the shadows on all fours, straight at Tylis. There was a sharp twang, and the werewolf's body collapsed, sliding along its front side to come to a stop with claws only inches away from Tylis' boot, Endrin's arrow protruding from its eye.

"No!" A growling voice came from the shadows, and another werewolf came into the faint light, this one covered in fur that almost looked blue. "I told you not to attack them!"

More werewolves appeared from the darkness, only distinguishable by their varied colors of fur. Others remained in the shadows, but the sound of their claws against the floor and their growling breaths were clear. With her sharp green eyes and hearing, Endrin guessed there to be some twenty werewolves in the room. If the beasts attacked, Endrin wasn't sure they would survive.

"I said no!" The blue furred werewolf continued, "Brothers and sisters, be at ease." The werewolf fixed Endrin with its black eyes. "You… Dalish… we have watched you since you first left the elves camp, we know that you lead this group, and so I ask you. Would you be willing to talk, peacefully?"

Endrin marginally relaxed the grip on her bow. "I would want to know who I'm talking to first."

"I am merely one of many who serves the Lady." The werewolf growled, "But you may call me Gatekeeper if you must."

"And I am Endrin. Why are you so willing to talk now?"

Gatekeeper snarled, it was clear he would rather be rending their bodies limb from limb, yet he restrained himself. "Swiftrunner believed that talking was useless, and led our cursed brethren in an attack against you. You know as well as I that the attack failed horribly! After she learned of you however, the Lady commanded us to stop. She desires to speak with you in peace, so I ask again, are you willing?"

Endrin arched an eyebrow, still not convinced by the werewolves sudden change of tune. "Who is this Lady? Is she Witherfang or another werewolf?"

Gatekeeper snarled again and took a step towards Endrin, although he quickly stepped back again when Endrin drew her bow and Eebon stepped between them, Yusaris ready to taste more blood. "She is not Witherfang, nor is she a beast as we are. Although if you truly do wish to find Witherfang, the Lady might be willing to assist you, provided you will talk in peace. I ask now for the third and final time if you are willing!"

Endrin's bow was still drawn, arrow aimed directly at Gatekeeper's heart. "You will not attack us?"

"No. We have no wish to lose more of our brothers and sisters, and we will not disobey the Lady's command."

Endrin finally relaxed her bow and replaced her arrow in her quiver. "Eebon? Dharr?" She asked.

Dharr of course remained silent. Eebon answered, "I prefer a fight. But they do have us in a corner, so to speak." He replaced Yusaris across his back. "Let's hear them out."

"We agree." Endrin answered. "Take us to your Lady.

"Follow me." Gatekeeper snarled.

Gatekeeper and his entourage of werewolves led the Wardens through a maze of corridors, rooms both large and small, and more burial chambers. On several occasions, Endrin was sure that Gatekeeper had moved in a circle, or was backtracking, merely to disorientate her and her followers. But finally, Gatekeeper pushed open one final door, and Endrin found they had entered a massive room. From the feel of it, they were underground, but several holes had been opened in the roof to allow sunlight to filter down into the darkness and gloom, and now several massive trees had grown up inside the temple itself. Endrin couldn't help but feel she were back in the forest once more.

Between two large trees stood… something… that was definitely female. It appeared to be a plant fused with a woman. While her face and body looked to belong to a woman, her hands and feet were like tree branches and vines, twisted into the approximate shape of appendages. Her skin looked to a pale shade of green, and her long hair was black as midnight, as were eyes, which were completely devoid of color. Despite her unnatural appearance, there seemed to be an aura of peace that radiated from her. Even the berserker Eebon, and volatile Kylae seemed to relax as they drew near her. Gatekeeper took his place to one side of the Lady, the yellow werewolf on the other side. Judging from what Gatekeeper had said previously, they guessed the yellow werewolf to be Swiftrunner, Endrin was surprised that he had survived all the arrows she had put into him outside the ruin.

"I bid you welcome, mortal. I am the Lady of the Wood." The woman said.

"Andaran atish'an, Lady." Endrin answered. "I am Endrin. I do find myself curious as to what you wanted to discuss." Endrin locked eyes with the Lady, and as before with Witherfang, felt herself gazing into the Lady's soul, and the Lady looking hers as well. It only took a few seconds for Endrin to realize that the Lady of the Wood and Witherfang were one and the same.

"There are things that Zathrian has not told you. And I think that you should be aware of these things before you seek out Witherfang and destroy him."

It was all Endrin could do to keep from laughing at the absurdity of that statement, so she instead settled for her usual expression of raising one eyebrow. "My opinion of Zathrian isn't exactly very high right now. Before we even left his camp I knew there were things he hadn't shared."

"An intelligent mortal," The Lady mused, almost humorously. "That should make what it is I have to tell you easier to believe."

With that said, the Lady began her narrative, at some points either Swiftrunner or Gatekeeper would take over and continue with the story. They told of how several hundred years ago, Zathrian's clan had entered that same area of the forest, and had been ambushed by humans from a nearby village. His son had been beaten, tortured, and finally murdered, while his daughter had been beaten and raped, then left for dead. Shortly after she had been recovered by the clan, she was discovered to be pregnant, and had killed herself in shame.

Zathrian had been overcome with grief, and had come to the ruin, summoning a forest spirit and binding it to the body of wolf, who of course became Witherfang. Zathrian had imbued Witherfang with his own rage, and Witherfang had sought out the human village, and tore them apart. Not a single human was spared. The humans didn't stay dead however, and they turned, becoming the first werewolves. Since that time, the werewolves had lived on, constantly tormented by the curse of lycanthropy. In time however, the werewolves came to the ruin and discovered the Lady of the Wood, who was able to sooth their rage, and allowed them to regain their minds.

When they had finished, Endrin nodded and said, "So you sent the werewolves to attack Zathrian's clan out of vengeance?"

"Only partly." The Lady answered. "For years now we've been trying to reach Zathrian. Asking him to come here and remove the curse, but we receive no reply, and he never comes."

Swiftrunner took over, "So we attacked his clan directly! He will either come and break the curse, or he will watch his people suffer and turn, and be forced to kill them himself. We will continue until the curse is broken or his clan ceases to exist!"

Endrin arched an eyebrow without even knowing it. "While I don't exactly agree with your methods. I cannot quite bring myself to condemn them." She glared at Swiftrunner. "You could have prevented several deaths and saved me a full day if you'd just told me this at our first meeting."

The yellow werewolf lowered his body as if he spring, but quickly relaxed. The Lady answered for him, "You must understand. The curse burns inside them at all times. Overcoming such a curse is no small feat, and it is easy to lose control."

Eebon flinched as he felt several pairs of eyes turn to him.

"Please Endrin," The Lady used her name for the first time. "Go back to Zathrian and explain our plight to him. Tell him that if he comes peacefully, I will summon Witherfang, so that the curse can finally be ended, and both the werewolves, and his people may finally find peace. We have opened the way for you," The Lady pointed to a corridor to her right hand side. "Please hurry."

Endrin nodded. "We will return as soon as possible." Endrin took a few steps forward, then stopped and said. "Lady… I know that you are Witherfang, but I have chosen to trust you, and the innocence of your claim. Do not misplace my trust."

The shock at finding that Endrin had discovered the truth was plain across the Lady's face, and the werewolves. Endrin's companions as well.

"Endrin," Tylis asked, "How do you know that they are one and the same?"

"Well, first because I shot Witherfang outside the ruins, and the Lady a small scar over her ribs exactly where I shot Witherfang. But mostly because I saw into her soul again when I looked into her eyes."

"Fair enough." Tylis answered.

* * *

The passage the werewolves had opened led directly to the main room, just inside the entrance to the temple ruins. This provoked another stream of colorful swearing from Endrin, at knowing they had been so close to their goal as soon as they had entered. Moving further into the room, they found Zathrian standing calmly to one side, he started towards the group after seeing them. For some reason Endrin wasn't surprised to see him there.

"Andaran atish'an once again, Endrin." Zathrian said. "Do you have the heart?"

Endrin could already feel the anger rising inside of her, and judging from the feral growl emanating from Eebon to her right, he felt the same way. "Zathrian…" Endrin said, managing to keep her voice calm. "We really need to talk."

"About what I wonder?"

Eebon's growl grew louder, provoking an odd look from Zathrian.

"For starters," Endrin said, "How you knew this ruin was here but neglected to mention that to us! Don't you think knowing where the werewolves lair is _might_ have helped us?"

"I fail to see how that is relevant." Zathrian said. "You have found your way here none the less. Now do you have the heart?"

"No, we don't." Endrin snarled. "We had quite an interesting discussion with the Lady of the Wood and the werewolves. And we've discovered how and where the curse came from. Care to explain yourself?"

Zathrian threw his hands up in annoyance. "I send you to obtain the heart! And instead you end up on their side? What has she promised you? You do know that she _is_ Witherfang, don't you?"

"Yeah… I kind of figured that part out on my own. Now come with us!"

"To what end?"

Endrin stared at Zathrian. '_What is wrong with this elf? It has been within his power this whole time to end the curse and save his people, but he refuses!'_ "You're going to end the curse, that's what!"

"No!" Zathrian said, and the volume of Eebon's growl increased again. "They were beasts before the curse even began, and they are beasts now. They will remain so forever! I will go back with you… but only to kill Witherfang and the werewolves."

"I don't think so!" Endrin said, her own voice rising. "Our people are suffering from the curse as we speak, and you've known this entire that you could end the curse. But for some reason I can't comprehend, you won't. You want us to kill Witherfang and take the heart, so you can _maybe_ stop the curse?"

The argument between Zathrian and Endrin went back and forth for some time without really going anywhere. Eebon's anger was rising, and was starting to give way to berserker rage. More than once Endrin thought he was going to unsling Yusaris, then leap forward to take Zathrian's head off. The others were growing impatient as well. Particularly Kylae and the permanently impatient Roaran, and it wasn't long before both of them were pacing back and forth, muttering and swearing under their breath. Finally, perhaps just because he was tired of arguing, Zathrian finally agreed to go back with them and hear the Lady out, although he made it very clear that he promised nothing beyond that, and would never lift the curse, and even then he only agreed after forcing a promise from Endrin and her companions to protect him if the werewolves attacked.

* * *

On returning to the Lady of the Forest and the werewolves, the Lady immediately began trying to convince Zathrian to end the curse, and Zathrian of course refused.

"Mortal…" The Lady said, fixing Endrin with her gaze. "Has Zathrian told you how the curse was created?"

"No." Endrin said, glancing at Zathrian, then back to the spirit. "You only told me that he summoned you and bound you to a wolf."

"Don't listen to her!" Zathrian warned, "She'll do anything to turn you against me!"

Endrin ignored Zathrian and looked to the Lady to continue.

"Zathrian could not bind spirit to wolf and begin the curse without his own blood. Zathrian bound his own life force to the curse." The Lady turned her gaze from Endrin to the Keeper. "Your people believe that you have discovered the secret of immortality as your ancestors did."

Realization dawned on all the Wardens, and on the werewolves themselves. Alistair muttered under his breath, "Blood magic… of course." Then he said louder. "So I'm guessing that as long as Zathrian lives, the curse continues?"

"Yes!" Both the Lady and Zathrian answered, then Zathrian said, "But it would not be as simple as just killing me. Only I know how to truly end the curse, and I will never do it."

Swiftrunner snarled. "Then we kill him! We kill them all! We drive out the wretched Dalish and we take the forest as our own!"

"You see!" Zathrian said triumphantly. "They turn on you as well! Now help me slay them!"

"No!" Endrin shouted to her friends. "Do not attack the werewolves." She turned her glare back to Zathrian. "Zathrian you selfish bastard! All this time you have allowed your clan to suffer, and for what?! For vengeance against humans for a wrong that was committed centuries ago? How many humans have you killed out of vengeance, and how many of them actually wronged you? Or is it because you are afraid to die? Have you lived so long that the thought of death terrifies you?"

For the first time, Zathrian didn't answer. Endrin took it as a sign that she was starting to break through to him. "Zathrian…" She said, "Please, if you won't do this for the spirit you imprisoned, then do it for your own people, do it for your clan."

Zathrian sagged, his face became clouded and uncertain, Endrin began to think he would agree to end the curse. "I am old…" Zathrian said, "So very old. This curse has worn on me for ages, it and my hatred have eaten away at my heart for centuries. There is nothing left of me now. All I see when I close my eyes are the faces of my dead children."

"That is not true." The Lady's gentle voice said. "I know that there is still room for love and compassion in your heart."

Zathrian finally met the Lady's eyes. "And what about you?" He asked. "You are bound the curse the same as me. Don't you fear death as well?"

"Before the curse, and before I became Witherfang, I had no understandings of mortals, but because of what you have done, I have experienced so much. Love, hate, family, fear, joy, I have experienced life, much the same as you mortals have. But all things mortal must come to an end, and that what I desire most. Please Zathrian, end the curse, let my family be free once more, and end the pain that we have had to bear for so long. Show compassion one last time… please."

Zathrian turned and looked and Endrin. "You were right. I have betrayed my clan, and all my people. When they ask what has happened to me… tell them that I am with my children once more, and tell them that I am happy at last."

"I will." Endrin nodded.

Zathrian looked back to the Lady. "Come." He said, "Let us end, what should have never been started in the first place."

* * *

There was no joy or happy conversations as the group made their way out of the ruins. The seriousness of what had just happened hung over them all. Even the aloof Morrigan and irrepressible Roaran were silent. The heavy mood that hung over them all might have explained why none of the Wardens paid attention to the pulsing feeling in their foreheads until they stepped out of the ruin and heard the first ogre roar.

"You've got to be sodding kidding me!" Roaran yelled. Standing in the large clearing in front of the ruin stood two monstrous ogres, perhaps a dozen other darkspawn genlocks and hurlocks, all alphas by the look of them, and three shrieks just for good measure. It looked like the darkspawn had been waiting for them.

"Take cover!" Dharr warned, as the genlocks and hurlocks pulled back bowstrings and loosed their arrows. Dharr and Alistair both raised their shields, Eebon covered his unprotected face with his arms, and the mages raised arcane shields around themselves and the others. Arrows bounced off both physical and magical shields, then Dharr lowered his shield and began issuing commands. "Mages, attack the ogres, Endrin and Leliana use your bows and pick off the ones on the ends, everyone else pick a spawn and take him out!"

Tylis began summoning the arcane energies that flowed through his veins, preparing a spell, as he did so, he called to Wynne and Morrigan at his side. "Focus your power on the ogre to the left! I'm going to do my best to keep it immobilized, so try to kill it quickly! We'll just have to hope the others can stay out of the second ogre's way until we've dealt with the first." Tylis pointed his staff at the ogre, channeling his magic towards it in the form a paralysis spell. The ogre didn't freeze in place like Tylis had hoped, instead it stumbled and fell forward, crushing a genlock under it as it did so, it seemed to be having a very hard time rising back to its feet.

Next to Tylis, Wynne finished channeling her own spell and the form a huge fist made of stone appeared in front of her. Wynne flicked her staff to the side and the stone fist arced around towards the ogre, as if swung by and invisible arm and connecting hard with the ogre's head, Wynne flicked her staff back the other way and the fist responded by reversing its direction and battering the ogre a second time before fading away to nothing. The ogre fell back to the ground again, further crushing the genlock under it, but still refused to die.

"My turn!" Morrigan hissed, and shards of conjured ice formed above the ogre. Morrigan yelled a command and the dagger-sharp ice shards rained down on the prone ogre, cutting deep into its flesh. Black blood sprayed out of its back, but the ogre still was not dead, and shaking off the last remnants of Tylis' paralysis spell, began go pull itself to its feet and ready itself for a charge.

Tylis had pretty well exhausted himself on the first spell, but if he didn't something fast, then this ogre was going to charge in and turn him and the other two mages into a nice human jelly. Reaching deep into his reserves of willpower and magical energy, Tylis put everything he had into a disorientation spell. He screamed in physical pain as he unleashed it at the ogre, now barreling towards them. The spell hit the ogre and it immediately lost balance and fell forwards, sliding towards the three mages and stopping a mere three feet from them, the ogre looked around, confusion ringing plain on its hideous face, it didn't even know where it was.

"Wynne, help me!" Morrigan ordered, and started shouting another spell, Wynne caught on quickly and joined in. The ogre howled in surprise and terror as it shot a hundred feet into the air, where it stayed suspended and unmoving for a few seconds, arms and legs flailing uselessly. At the same moment, Wynne and Morrigan both yelled another command and the ogre came hurtling towards the ground at breakneck speed. The ground literally shook as it slammed into the ground, breaking over bone in its body and showering everything in the area in its black blood.

Tylis slumped to the ground, thoroughly exhausted from his strenuous spellcasting. "Mana…" He groaned, "Need a mana potion…" And he began digging through his pack with numb hands, trying to locate one of his precious mana potions.

Dharr blocked a darkspawn's greatsword on his targe, then without lowering it, slammed the shield into the darkspawn, knocking it off balance and swung his axe into its midsection, but its armor held firm and deflected it. The big hurlock alpha swung down with its sword again, but this time rather block the sword, Dharr lunged to the side and the sword thudded into the ground, sending vibrations up the hurlock's arms and stunning it for a second. Dharr swung his own axe down into the stooped darkspawn's neck, just under the helmet, the darkspawn crashed heavily to the ground and Dharr hacked again into its neck for good measure, then sensing another one closing in behind him turned just in time to block a shriek's claws on the Shield of Aeducan. Dharr reached up and swung the rim of the shield into the shriek's face and the beast stumbled backwards, clawed hands covering its ruined face, Dharr brought his axe back for a fatal strike, but stopped when he an arrow zipped through the air and struck the darkspawn directly under the armpit, the shriek growled out its last breath and sank to the ground, dead. Dharr looked back at Endrin who dipped her head and winked at him, Dharr nodded and raised his axe in salute, then turned to find another opponent.

Yusaris flew through the air, the genlock it was aimed at leaned backwards, the tip of the greatsword coming within a fraction of an inch of its throat. Eebon screamed his warcry and stepped forward, raising Yusaris above his head, he brought the pommel of the greatsword smashing into the faceplate of the genlock alpha's helmet. The genlock's head wobbled and Eebon saw it stare hatefully at him through the eye holes, then the darkspawn fell over backwards, Eebon came forward again and stomped his dragonbone boot down on its throat, then again just to be sure he'd killed it.

Eebon grunted as he felt the air knocked from his lungs and he crashed heavily on the ground, face down, then he felt a battleaxe find the chink over his left shoulder and cut deep into his flesh, very nearly severing his arm. It didn't hurt, and Eebon knew that it wouldn't start to hurt until the battle was over and his berserker rage started to fade. Eebon rolled to his right just as the battleaxe came crashing into the ground he'd been laying. He came to his feet and glared at the hurlock alpha who'd very nearly succeeded in killing him. "You blighted, soulless bastard!" Eebon roared. The hurlock swung its axe at him again, and Eebon managed to block the axe on his greatsword, but with his left arm now completely useless, and only able to hold onto Yusaris with his right hand, the hurlock was too strong for him, and Yusaris flew out of his hand. Without missing a beat, Eebon punched the alpha on its helmet covered face, and despite the armor the darkspawn's head rocked backwards from the impact. Eebon punched it again, and then a third time. Eebon put one of his feet behind the hurlock's own leg and punched it a fourth time, the hurlock tripped over his leg as it stumbled backwards to land heavily on its back. Eebon stomped on its chest to keep it from rising again, then stooped to pick up the axe it had dropped when it fell. It was awkward for him to do so with only one arm, but he swung the axe around in a downward loop, ending when the axe split the darkspawn's head in half. "I need healing!" Eebon yelled.

A roar that could only have come from an ogre tore through the air. Eebon turned his head to see the massive darkspawn coming straight at him. "COME-ON!" Eebon screamed at the oncoming ogre, still holding the battleaxe with only one hand, Eebon brought the axe back and heaved, awkwardly throwing it at the rampaging monster. The axe connected with the ogre's chest and stuck.

Tylis guzzled down the mana potion and shook Wynne off of him as he rose back to his feet, feeling new energy rush through his body. He looked around for the second ogre, and found it too late as he barreled towards Eebon. There was no time for spellcasting, and even if he did manage to cast a spell, it would likely hit Eebon as well. '_Oh Maker! This is not good!_' Tylis mentally screamed.

When he heard the roar, Roaran had turned just in time to see Eebon throw a darkspawn axe at a charging ogre, then awkwardly pick up Yusaris with only one arm. Even in the thick of battle Roaran could see the dark blood pouring off of Eebon's left arm, and the ogre was still charging straight at Eebon. Roaran doubted that Eebon could take an ogre alone, even if he had the use of both his arms. "Lordship!" Roaran yelled, "Stop playing around with that genlock, we got an ogre to deal with!" Without waiting for Dharr to respond, Roaran charged, but he wasn't fast enough to get to the ogre before it got to Eebon. Eebon clumsily swung Yusaris at the ogre, but his weakened state, the greatsword didn't even penetrate its thick hide, and the ogre brought a barrel-sized fist crashing down on top of Eebon, the big man crashed to the ground, unmoving.

Roaran leapt, sinking the serrated edge of his axe into the ogre's stomach, the ogre twisted it's body in pain, and while the axe stayed buried in its midsection, Roaran went flying away to land next to Eebon's unmoving body. Roaran groaned and pushed himself back to his feet, he looked up to see the ogre pull both battleaxes out of its body and throw them away. "Sorry ol' buddy," Roaran said as he picked up Yusaris from where it lay next to Eebon, "I gotta borrow this for a second."

By the time Roaran charged again, Dharr was already locked in combat with the massive ogre, although he was dodging out of the way of the ogre's swipes more than anything else. Roaran dashed in and sliced the ogre across the hip, then kept running until he was behind the ogre and out of its reach. The ogre bellowed in pain and turned to face Roaran, as soon as its back was turned to Dharr, Dharr lunged in and swung his war axe into the back of its knee, then just as quickly lunged back out to avoid being kicked, the ogre turned back to face Dharr again, and Roaran dashed in and stabbed with Yusaris into its back. The ogre spun around, its massive fist connecting with Roaran and sending him flying away to crash into a tree. Roaran shakily got back to his feet then fell heavily back to the ground, he was alright, but was too dazed to stand, forget about fighting!

"For the Grey Wardens, and for Orzammar!" Dharr yelled and threw his axe into the ogre's face. The ogre staggered backwards, hands flying to its face. Dharr bellowed a warcry and charged the ogre, bodily slamming into it with all the force he had in him. Normally an ogre could have shaken off the impact of a single dwarf, but the ogre was already off balance and crashed backwards, causing the ground to shake as it landed. Without waiting another second, Dharr ran onto the ogre's chest and pulled his axe out of its face, only to swing it back in over and over again until the ogre was silent and stopped moving. Dharr raised both axe and shield into the air and shouted his victory.

"Eebon!" Kylae screamed, and ran to his side. "Eebon," She repeated, cradling his head in her hands, "Can you hear me? Eebon…" Eebon didn't stir, nor give any sort of acknowledgement. "Eebon..." Kylae said gently, brushing a few strands of hair away from his face, then Kylae's face changed, and she started to see just how badly injured he really was. His skull was clearly broken, probably in more than one place, his face a mask of crimson and his dark hair soaked and matted with blood. Both arms lay at grotesquely disfigured angles, the left arm particularly so, the white of dragonbone now stained red from the blood that had poured from his shoulder. "_Eebon!_" Kylae shrieked, "_Eebon wake up, please!_"

"Stand back!" Wynne said, pushing Kylae away. "Let me see him."

Kylae reluctantly backed away and began gnawing on one of her knuckles.

Wynne reached out with her magic to examine Eebon, then her face darkened. She held a hand over his mouth and nose, feeling for any breath. Wynne's frown deepened as she stood and looked at Kylae. "I'm sorry child." Wynne said quietly, "There's nothing I can do. His spirit has left him, he's with the Maker now."

For a few moments, no one spoke. The thought of losing Eebon was too much for any of them. Over the months, they'd all seen him change from a cold, hard-hearted man, overcome with the grief and loss of his family, into a friendly, cheerful, and at times even sentimental man. He'd always been there for the group, ready to listen when they needed a sympathetic ear, in battle his fury inspired them, and when Endrin or anyone else started to doubt themselves, he had been there to reinforce their faith and keep them on track. Leliana bowed her head and began quietly saying a prayer. Wynne did the same.

"Creators," Endrin quietly intoned, "He is not one of the Elvhen, but he is a good man. Through his courage and skill he has saved us time and again. Watch over his soul."

"At least he's with his family again." Dharr said quietly. "May your ancestors watch over you my friend. You will be missed."

"_No!_" Kylae screamed, coming back to Eebon's side and cradling his head again, "_He's not dead!_" Kylae stroked his face with her fingers. "Eebon," She said gently, "Eebon wake up. I know you're not dead, you need to wake up now." There was still no response. "Eebon," Kylae said again, "I love you." Kylae lowered her head and kissed him so gently that their lips barely touched.

Eebon's eyelids fluttered, like his eyes were moving behind them.

"Wynne!" Kylae yelled, "He moved! I told you he's not dead! He moved! Heal him!"

"Tylis, help me!" Wynne commanded, she had seen Eebon's eyes move as well. "As far gone as he is, this is going to take both of us, Morrigan, you have any healing skill we will need you too!"

"I don't." Morrigan answered, "But take my power and use it!" She laid a hand on both Wynne's and Tylis' shoulder and poured the magic energy that was inside of her into them.

Wynne moved and knelt to one side of Eebon and put a hand on his forehead, Tylis was on the other side and put his hands on Eebon's breastplate. "Now!" Wynne said, and both she and Tylis released their healing magics, so much in fact that Eebon's body practically glowed blue-white.

When they were finished, Eebon's eyes slowly opened, although judging from the way he was staring up at the tree tops, he wasn't looking at them, and might not have even been aware of their presence. "Kylae?" He said distantly.

Kylae ran to his side again as Eebon began to struggle to his feet, Kylae took one of his arms and helped him up. Eebon swayed dizzily for a moment, then managed to steady himself. "I…" Eebon said, his voice still sounded strange, not surprising considering what had happened to him the in the last few minutes. "I was… in the dark. It felt like I'd… like I'd been there for years. And then I heard your voice." He saw tears start to form in Kylae's eyes, and he removed his gauntlets so he could wipe them away. "I love you too."

Unable to contain herself any longer, Kylae threw her arms around Eebon's neck kissing him deeply and passionately. She didn't even care about the blood that covered his face and rubbed onto her own.

* * *

_I don't know about the rest of you, but I found it to be kind of cheesy that Zathrian would fight the Warden, and then after you beat him he suddenly has a change of heart and breaks the curse. If anything, I think fighting him would only strengthen his resolve, and considering how powerful he was, you'd probably have to kill him before he backed down._

_Very special thanks go out to JordanMathias for his review and suggestions, I have taken them under serious advisement, and already done some modifications to future chapters. At this point I have a pretty good idea of how the rest of the story will play out... and no, I'm not going to give any spoilers! As always I would like to thank my readers for their interest and support._

_Now... with that said. Scroll down a little bit more, you guys see that text box down there? *wink wink, nudge nudge* For the most part I'm only having the same 3 people leave reviews, and for that I am very grateful, but come-on guys, writing this story isn't as easy as you might think! As much as I hate to beg, I'm begging you, go ahead and leave a review, even if you don't like it, just tell me you don't like and how I can improve it. If you do like it, then tell me what you like about it._


	18. A Berserker is Born

_Hello again everyone. First off, thank you to everyone who left me a review with the last chapter, it is greatly appreciated. Second, special thanks to Shadowwolf101286, JordanMathias, and Spadequeen for their excellent suggestions. On that note, I went back to chapter 4: Lothering, and changed the scene with Kylae, Tylis, and Bethany when they're all in the chantry together, (thankyou Spadequeen). If anyone else has any ideas or suggestions they'd like to see, leave a review or PM, and if I like it I will add it, even if it's to an already published chapter._

_This chapter, as well as the next one, are quite long. They are also my favorite kind of chapter to write as they focus on the Wardens, their friends, and the relationships and interactions between them all. It's going to be a while before the next epic fight scene... boy are those hard to write! Well... here's chapter 18: _A Berserker is Born... _Enjoy!_

* * *

The return of the Wardens to the Dalish camp brought no small buzz of activity. The elves who had been infected with lycanthropy were quickly recovering, the hunters were giddy with excitement at the thought of leaving the Brecilian Forest and meeting the darkspawn in combat. Master Varathorn, his apprentices, and other craftsmen had their hands full making armor, weapons, and other equipment. And in the middle of it all was Lanaya, now the Keeper. The Wardens and their compatriots were themselves exhausted, Eebon and Endrin in particular, Eebon who was so weak from his very near death experience that he could barely stay on his feet, and Endrin who hadn't slept in more than two days. After formally receiving a promise of aid from Lanaya, Endrin and most of the others returned their waiting tents and bedrolls.

A short trip to the nearest stream was in order for Eebon before he could return to his beloved bedroll, Kylae went with him. Since Eebon's most recent scrape with death, Kylae had never been more than three feet from Eebon, she had clung to him as if they were separated again he would slip away. It was odd for the rest of the group seeing Kylae display such sentiment. Her normal aggressive nature was gone. She didn't even have any of her usual cutting remarks to Alistair's corny jokes, which struck everyone as even more strange.

Kylae scooped up a doubled handful of water, pouring it on Eebon's back and gently started rubbing away the dried blood, Eebon involuntarily shivered as the frigid water touched his skin. Glancing over his shoulder, Eebon said, "You don't have to be so gentle, I'm not going to break."

"I'm sorry." Kylae said, although she remained just as delicate. "It's just that… when I saw you laying there, and Wynne said you were dead, I don't think I've ever been so scared. Not even when I got knocked out at my failed wedding and woke up imprisoned with Shianni and the other girls."

"_Hmm,_" Eebon grunted. "That makes sense then."

"All done back here." Kylae said a few minutes later.

Eebon stood and exited the stream, wiping the water from his body and he began pulling on his last set of clean clothes. He was moving a lot slower than he normally would have, from extreme exhaustion, and his body being very tender from the beating he'd only recently sustained. "Kylae," He said, "Being a Grey Warden… it's not a safe line of work. Any one of us could die at any time, and I need you to promise me something. I need to know that if anything happens to me, if I… die… that you won't stop, that you won't give up the fight."

Kylae pulled her cloak on and wrapped it tightly around her lithe frame. Her own clothing had done little to ward of the chill of the freezing water. "That won't be easy."

"It never is." Eebon said. "I'd know. But you have to promise me."

"Could you do the same thing if it was me who died?"

Eebon winced, and it wasn't easy for him to answer, but he did so truthfully. "Yes. It wouldn't be easy for me, but I would."

Kylae nodded. "Then I promise." She pulled on her boots, lovingly running her fingers over the engraved leather. "Come-on. We both need to sleep. You especially look like you're about to fall over right here."

Eebon chuckled, "Yeah, I'm pretty close."

* * *

Tylis glanced up from his writing as Leliana emerged from her tent the next morning, Tylis lowered the paper he was writing on and took a better look at the minstrel, then started chuckling and had to bite his lip to keep from laughing any harder.

"What is it?" Leliana asked, "What's so funny?"

Tylis laughed again. "I've never seen you like this before!" He raised a hand to his mouth and bit a knuckle to stifle the chuckling that rose out of him and shook his whole body. "You got bed-head!"

Leliana looked skeptically at the young mage and went back into her tent. Tylis could imagine her rummaging through her pack for a hand mirror. He knew he was right when he heard Leliana say, "Oh, I look dreadful!" Tylis heard more rummaging around, and Leliana muttering too quietly for Tylis to understand what she was saying. She emerged from the tent again a few minutes later. "Better now?" She asked.

"Yes, much." Tylis grinned, looking up from his paper again.

"Is anyone else awake?"

"Not that I know of. I woke up maybe half an hour ago, and I haven't seen anyone else, but someone might have got up before me."

Leliana looked at the pen and paper in Tylis' hand. "What's that you're writing?"

"Oh!" Tylis' cheeks flushed a light shade of red, "It's a letter."

"You're blushing." Leliana noted, "Who's it for?"

"Kaitlyn."

Leliana thought for a moment. "Isn't that the girl from Redcliffe? The one whose brother you found and then helped get to Denerim?"

"Yeah… I bumped into her again while we were in Denerim, and she asked me to write to her when I had a chance. This is the first chance I've had since then."

"You like her don't you?" Leliana asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"I do." Tylis blushed a shade deeper. "I know it's strange. I barely know her, and the only times I've even seen her is when we were in Redcliffe, and then again in Denerim, but… I just… like her. I know that probably sounds stupid."

"No." Leliana shook her head. "Not at all. When you meet the right one, you just know. It's not a something can be studied or analyzed, it's not anything logical. It's just a feeling." She touched the center of her chest, "You know it here. Not here." She touched her head.

"Thanks… hey, how do you know so much about this?"

Leliana smiled and shrugged. "I've been around." Her smile disappeared. "Actually… I did meet someone, in another life. But, it was better for both us that nothing happened between us."

"What was his name?"

Leliana blinked and stared at Tylis.

"Sorry, I don't mean to pry."

"No, it's alright. His name is Silas. Silas Corthwaite. I was in… a very bad place when I met him, and he helped me see things in myself things in myself that even I hadn't. He gave me strength and hope when I had none."

"Sounds like a good man." Tylis said, and left it at that, he could tell that Leliana didn't want to talk about it any further.

From his tent, Roaran's familiar gruff voice called out. "Can a hard working dwarf not get a good night's sleep?!" After a few more seconds, Roaran emerged, bare from the waist up, his hair and beard a complete mess, and still clutching a bottle of imported Anderfel mead that he had 'liberated' from one of Denerim's taverns. Even from where they stood, Leliana and Tylis could still smell him, and rightly guessed that he'd had more than just the one bottle. Roaran glared up at the sun and muttered, "Why is it so sodding bright?" He looked at the bottle he still clutched and then tossed it back into the tent before muttering, "Empty… figures. Now where did that bottle of ale get off to?"

"Dwarf!" This time it was Sten who crawled out of his tent. "Must you disturb my peace yet again?"

"Sod-off!" Roaran groaned, and staggered away from the camp, saying something about how he was going to find the stream.

Tylis looked back to Leliana, wide grins spreading over both of their faces. Tylis sighed happily. "Another day!" He announced.

* * *

Endrin had called for another break in their adventuring, this time announcing a two day break. Leliana had ventured back into the forest with Master Varathorn, during their werewolf hunt Endrin had pointed out a fallen tree in passing, saying that it was an ironbark tree, and Leliana had remembered. Most of the others were lounging around the camp, taking full advantage of the time off, and catching up on their rest and recovering their strength.

Not Endrin however, the young hunter never seemed to rest. "How are you feeling lethallin?" Endrin asked as she and Mithra came to a stop in the makeshift infirmary.

"Still weak," Deygan answered, "But better than I did yesterday. I never thanked you did I?"

"No." Endrin shrugged, "But you were slipping in and out of consciousness."

"Ma serannas!" Deygan said. "I really don't think I would have survived more than another hour or so if you hadn't come. I owe you my life!"

"No thanks necessary, my friend." Endrin answered, "What kind of person would I be if I just left you there?"

"Still, I thank you."

"You're welcome of course." Endrin said turning to leave, Mithra was behind her and the two hunters exchanged a brief look. "Oh… right." Endrin said, and turned back to look at Deygan. "Me and Mithra are going on a hunt. If you're feeling strong enough, then we'd be happy if you joined us."

Deygan thought for a moment, then answered, "I think I am. But I don't know if I could keep up with you two."

Mithra smiled, "Grab your bow Deygan, we won't leave you behind."

* * *

"…and so by the time the shems came looking for me an' Shianni we were already halfway up the Vhenadahl and they couldn't see us through the branches." Kylae finished her story and grinned widely as Wynne came to stop in front of her and Eebon.

Eebon chuckled, "I wish I could have seen that." He said. "How long did the guards stick around?"

Kylae shrugged, "I dunno, maybe an hour. Then they decided they had better things t'do, then they left and me and Shianni came back down."

"Did this kind of thing happen a lot?"

Kylae shrugged again and answered, "Kinda. Shianni was… she has a very big mouth to but it gently. Me, I was more of a scrapper, so the trouble we got into was usually separate… but sometimes we'd join forces like that."

Eebon laughed again, picturing the sort of mischief that Kylae and her fiery cousin must have gotten into, then he looked up at Wynne, raising his eyebrows.

"Might I have a word with you Eebon?" Wynne asked.

"From the mage who's saved my life twice now? Of course."

Wynne nodded, "Thank you, that is actually what I wanted to discuss with you." She glanced at Kylae, obviously not comfortable with Kylae sticking around to hear what she had to say, although it was obvious from the look on Kylae's face that she wasn't going anywhere. Wynne sighed unhappily but continued anyway. "I never told you or anyone else this, but at our first meeting and your subsequent healing at Ostagar, I was surprised to say the least at your resilience. Tylis said that he had taken seven arrows out of you while on the road, and then you continued onwards with a sword still piercing your abdomen!"

"Yes." Eebon said, not knowing where this was going, and grimacing at the painful memory.

"Eebon…" Wynne said as she shook her head in amazement. "No one gets shot seven times, and gets run through with a sword, and lives, especially considering how long you had made it after the attack." Wynne looked at the expressions on both Eebon and Kylae and said, "Yes, I'm saying that you should have died." Wynne paused for effect before continuing, "While I healed you, and afterwards as well, I could not shake the feeling that something _else_ was keeping you alive.

"And then with what happened yesterday… Taking a direct hit from an ogre like you did should have killed you instantly, and that's not even mentioning the injuries you had sustained just before that. Eebon… your skull was crushed, your body twisted in such a way that anyone who so much as looked at you would have known you were dead. You had lost so much blood that it was literally pouring out of your armor, so much in fact, that your heart had stopped beating. And… this is hard to say… but I am not convinced that you still lived."

"Now wait!" Kylae said, rising from her seat. "Just wait a sodding minute! What are you trying to say? That Eebon is possessed with something like you are? That he's undead? That he's immortal? That he's not human?"

Wynne refused to back down. "I am merely saying that-"

Eebon interrupted, "Kylae… it's alright, really. Please, leave her alone." Kylae reluctantly took her seat beside her lover again. Eebon laid a hand over her own before looking back to Wynne. "I know what you're asking, but I'm not sure I can give you an answer myself.

"You see, as a berserker, the battle rage quite literally sustains me in combat. I don't know how else to say it, and it doesn't even make sense to me either, but it gives me strength, and deadens my senses so that I do not feel pain until the last enemy has fallen and the battle is finished. But even with that being how it is, I know that I should have died both times, and like you, I don't understand how I did not."

Wynne nodded, "Do you think that you also might have a… a Fade spirit inside of you? There are few other explanations that I can think of to describe your unnatural resistance."

Eebon shrugged. "I'm no mage, and my knowledge of the Fade and spirits and demons is no better than the next man. But I don't think so. I think I would know if a spirit entered me. All I know that I have a job to fulfill, and vengeance to seek. And until those are completed… I cannot die… I will not allow myself to die."

* * *

It didn't take the three elven hunters long to pick up a trail. Endrin gently ran her fingers along the outer edge of an animal track. "Wild ox." She muttered needlessly, the track was very distinctive. She looked and saw two more sets of tracks to the left and right of the wild ox trail, wolf prints, and from the look of them both were very large wolves, possibly alphas. "And we might have some competition." Endrin unconsciously started rubbing the scar on her forearm. "Tamlen." She said the name so quietly she almost mouthed the word, but Mithra and Deygan still heard her.

"Who's Tamlen?" Mithra asked.

"My brother." Endrin answered. "He's… with Falon'Din and Dirthamen now."

"How did he die?" Deygan asked, and Endrin glared at him. "Ma abelas." He said quickly, "I shouldn't have asked."

"No, it's… it's okay." Endrin said, and her look softened. She reached over her shoulder and drew an arrow, notched it, and began tracking the ox and two wolves. "I don't really know how he died." Endrin began to relay the story of how she and Tamlen had found the subterranean ruin, her voice cracked only once, when she told them of how Tamlen had been drawn to the mirror and she had tried to pull him back. She left out what followed, about her conversations with Ashalle and the Keeper, and how she had been tainted and recruited into the Wardens.

"So is that why you chose to join the Grey Wardens?" Mithra asked. "To take vengeance?"

"In part." Endrin said, although she had never really considered that, she did find a certain pleasure in killing the wretched beasts however. Neither Mithra nor Deygan chose to press further.

"Is it hard to be with the outsiders?" Mithra inquired.

Endrin said, "No. Not at all. They are my friends. No… that's not right, they're more than that. They are my clan." That was a truth that Endrin had never realized until the words left her mouth.

"Even the shemlen?"

"Yes, even them." Endrin stopped walking and fixed the two hunters with her eyes. "I didn't want to believe it at first myself, but most of what the Keepers and lorekeepers tell us about the humans is wrong. They are not the cruel, barbaric race that we have been taught they are. There are most certainly many shemlen who hate us, although most humans seem to be like us in that they simply want to be left alone and live out their lives. And then there are humans like Alistair, who treat everyone as equals, and Eebon, who goes out of his way to put a stop to any oppression he finds. Humans do not understand us, just as we do not understand them. It is my sincerest hope that one day the time of our mutual ignorance comes to an end, and our two people will be at peace."

"Peace with the shemlen." Deygan muttered, "That sounds like a dream."

"Some dreams come true." Endrin answered, then her grip tightened on her bow and she lowered her body. "They're close!" She whispered, "Be ready!"

The three Dalish Elves pushed through a clump of underbrush and found their prey. One of the wolves already lay dead, the remaining wolf slowly circled around the ox. The ox was bleeding in several places, Endrin thought that ox stood a good chance of dying from blood loss alone, and yet she found herself wishing for the ox to win.

Mithra said, "This should be easy enough. I'll take the wolf, you two take the ox."

"No!" Endrin said quickly, "Just wait. I want to see what happens."

The remaining wolf continued to circle the ox for several minutes, making several false charges in an attempt to make the ox turn and flee, but the ox remained steadfast however, standing firm with head lowered, sharp curved horns pointed at the wolf. Eventually the wolf lowered its head and walked away in defeat.

Mithra pulled her bowstring back again. "Now!" She said happily, then stared at Endrin in shock as she pushed her bow away.

"No!" Endrin hissed again. "The ox fought with courage, against two experienced wolves. It deserves to live."

"Lethallan, just look at it!" Mithra pleaded. "It's badly wounded! We'd be doing it a courtesy by killing it here!"

Endrin was surprised when Deygan answered before she could. "Then it will die with its honor, and it will die in peace! It has earned that much!" Deygan looked at the surprised women. He smiled in what he though was a reassuring manner, but really just came off as nervous. "Come on. I want to show you something we found when we were searching for Witherfang. I think you'll like it."

* * *

"You look happy." Alistair observed as Endrin rejoined the others around their campfire. Endrin had been gone almost the entire day, exactly where she had been was anyone's guess.

"I am happy." Endrin confirmed. "I've missed this so much over the last few months. If Ashalle were here now, then it really would be perfect." Endrin took a seat next to Alistair and accepted the plate of food he held out to her. "I think that you would like her. She's really the reason I am how I am today."

No one really noticed as Master Varathorn quietly approached until he cleared his throat. "May I intrude?" He asked.

"Certainly, Master." Endrin answered. "Hungry?"

"Thank you, but no thank you." Varathorn answered, "I only came to give these to Kylae."

Kylae looked up with surprise as Varathorn held out one of his crafts, wrapped in a light cloth. Kylae unfolded the cloth to reveal two gleaming white daggers, curved like Endrin's dar'misaan, and their hilts bound with deerskin. Kylae ran her fingers over the blades and looked back up at Varathorn with wide, surprised eyes. "They're beautiful!" She said, "What are they? I mean what are they made from? I've never seen anything like them!"

Varathorn grinned. "I crafted them from the fangs of the sabertooth you slew. At first I wasn't sure it would work, as I have never made anything from such a material before, but I made it none the less, and one of our hunters tested them today. I believe you'll find them superior to your old dar'misu."

"Dar'misu?" Kylae repeated.

"Daggers." Endrin filled in.

Varathorn continued. "Also, I saw the armor that wore when you arrived here. "If you desire, I could craft you a new set of armor from the ironbark that Leliana provided today. It would be no heavier than the leather armor you have now, and I promise that it would be just as flexible, and also far stronger."

"_Erm…_ _Uhh_.." Kylae was at a loss for words. "I… would be stupid to turn down such an offer. But… why are you so generous all of a sudden?"

"Because of the help that you and your friends have provided my clan, and because you are one of the Elvhen." Varathorn moved his gaze from Kylae to Endrin. "I could craft a new set of armor for you as well. While those leathers are fine for hunting, I can't imagine they provide much protection from darkspawn weapons."

Endrin shook her head. "I appreciate your offer, but no. I've had my hunting leathers a long time, and I like them."

"Ma nuvenin." Varathorn answered, then looked back to Kylae again. "I will begin crafting your armor immediately, I should have it done at some point tomorrow." Varathorn turned without another word and made his way back to his own aravel.

Kylae ran her fingers down the flat of one of the dar'misu again. "They're beautiful…" She said again, and grasped one by the hilt, then tossed it into air, the dagger flipped twice end over end before Kylae caught it again, instant throwing it into the air again, this time reaching up so that the flat of the dagger landed on the back of her palm and she flicked her wrist, sending the dagger spinning in place before twisting her wrist again and catching the dagger in an underhand grip. "And perfectly balanced too!"

Tylis looked at Kylae with a startled expression. "How did you do that?!"

Kylae grinned. "Oh, you liked that, did ya?" She laughed, "My mother taught me how to do that when I was five years old. Good way to build some dexterity, and it's a good way to test the balance of a blade." Kylae's smile suddenly vanished. "I… I have something to say. More to Endrin and Alistair, but I think I should say it to everyone." Kylae breathed in deeply and slowly let it out through her mouth. "This is not easy for me… I… don't apologize very often, mostly because I'm not sorry for most everything I've done. But… I know that since our first meeting I have been hostile… I think that's the right word, to some of you. And recently I have realized that I had no reason to be.

"You've all been nothing but good to me." Her eyes drifted to Endrin, although Kylae found she couldn't meet her gaze. "Especially you, Endrin. You took me to see my family, even putting yourself in danger in the process, and you were nothing but polite and respectful to my father and cousin. And all I have done in return is to continue to insult you and mock your efforts and your leadership.

"But… what I'm trying to say is… I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the way I've treated you, the things I've said, and all the unnecessary hardships that I sent your way."

Roaran was the only one who didn't look pleased with Kylae's apology. "Ah, sod…" He muttered too quietly to be understood. "This is going to make things a lot less interesting."

"An apology from Kylae!" Alistair beamed, grinning from ear to ear. "Have I died and rejoined the Maker?" He, and a few of the others chuckled, Kylae scowled at him, but said nothing. "Is the sky falling?" He glanced up at the sky, and saw that the sky was still in its place. "Guess not!"

Endrin rolled her eyes, but couldn't help a small smirk. "You are forgiven, Kylae. During our travels together and especially seeing your alienage, I think I understand you a bit… And, I too am sorry for what happened outside the ruins. I should not have acted like that." She looked to Dharr and said, "You were right. I was stupid, and I will try harder to be the leader that you all deserve."

Dharr nodded his approval and remained silent.

Endrin looked back at Kylae, sitting across the fire from her. "Friends?"

"Friends." Kylae agreed, nodding once.

With the two former enemies now calling each other 'friend', the mood noticeably lightened around the campfire.

"Endrin," Leliana said after a few moments of silence, "Varathorn was telling me about the ironbark wood, and how your people craft their weapons and much of their equipment from it, so I find myself curious. Why do you use an ironbark bow, but a metal sword?"

"Did Varathorn tell you that we only harvest the wood that has already fallen?" Endrin asked.

Leliana nodded, "He did, but not the reason behind that."

Endrin shrugged. "It's a long story. But because of that, we sometimes have shortages. We were going through one such shortage when I went from hunter apprentice to full hunter, and I was given a bow made from inferior wood and a dar'misaan forged from metal that we'd bartered from a human settlement. The bow broke a year or two later, and by that time I had already established myself as a highly skilled hunter, and so I was gifted with this bow… Which is more than just another ironbark longbow, this is Falon'Din's Reach, crafted when Halemshiral still stood, and taken by the Dalish when we split into clans and went into exile… and now it's mine!

"As for the blade however, Master Ilen had offered to forge a new dar'misaan from ironbark, but it just didn't feel right. This dar'misaan had served me faithfully, and has still never let me down, so I kept it. It's heavier than a ironbark blade, but that means it also hits harder. The only downside to metal dar'misaan over ironbark is that the blade will dull with use, while an ironbark blade never dulls." Endrin shrugged again. "I don't mind however. Sharpening my dar'misaan just gives me something to do during our downtime."

"A good decision, Kadan." Sten's voice rumbled quietly. "A weapon should not be cast aside like so much garbage. A weapon defines who a warrior is. How they treat and care for their weapon mirrors how they care for themselves. A warrior is no better than their weapon. Which is why I remain soulless, and why I must find Asala."

"Don't worry Sten," Endrin said, "We'll find it!"

"So you say, although I fear that I will never see my Asala again, and I will be doomed to live in exile in this Ferelden for the rest of my life, or face death at the hands of my own brothers in Par Vollan."

The seriousness of Sten's confession brought a somber silence over the group, that is until Tylis broke it a few minutes later. "Eebon, you told me back in Redcliffe that what you feared was failing your father in his last request, but also that the grief of his death prevented you from speaking of it at the time. I find myself curious again as to what his last request was."

All eyes moved to Eebon, and the big man's face instantly hardened, although his eyes echoed the pain that he felt. "Very well. I suppose it's time you all hear the story, but I will have to start at the very beginning… Roaran, I'm going to need a bottle for the telling of my tale. Corn whiskey if you have it."

Roaran began muttering and swearing under his breath as he made his way back to his tent, he returned a few seconds later and handed Eebon a still sealed bottle. "Sodding enjoy it, Eebon!" Roaran growled, "That's my last bottle!"

"Thank very much… you're a good dwarf." Eebon pried off the stopper and took a sip, pursing his lips as the liquid burned its way down his throat. "I had just recruited Kylae and we were leaving Denerim. Shortly after leaving the city, we parted ways, Kylae going to Ostagar, while I chose to return to Highever to see my family. It wasn't exactly an easy trip. Even before Ostagar, there were small darkspawn raiding parties up in northern Ferelden. Me and Dune ran into a couple of them, but they didn't give us too much trouble, and we both reached Highever and Castle Cousland unscathed.

* * *

"Lord Eebon!" A soldier exclaimed who'd been guarding the castle. "It's so good to see you again! Welcome home, my lord!"

Eebon chuckled. "Hello Carson." The two men clasped forearms. "But please, just call me Eebon. We've known each other for years, and I'm not exactly a lord anymore, just a Grey Warden now."

"Yes my lord… sorry, I mean Eebon. Old habits die hard."

"I agree. So what's been going on around here?"

"Right now the big news is that your father and brother are leaving for Ostagar. Teyrna Eleanor will be leaving to stay with Lady Landra while the Teryn is away. That will leave Oriana in charge, but Mother Mallol and Aldous have both agreed to help if need be."

"I see." Eebon answered. "Will you be leaving for Ostagar as well or staying here?"

"Staying here." Carson answered. "I'm not sure if I should be happy about or not."

Eebon grinned and clapped his old comrade in arms on the shoulder, "Be happy about it, trust me! Would you happen to know where my father is?"

"My guess would be in the great hall. Arl Howe arrived earlier today."

"Thank you. Carry on, soldier!"

Carson chuckled, "Always my lord!... I mean Eebon."

As soon as Eebon and Dune walked through the gate, Dune took off running down the stone cobbled walkway. If Eebon knew his dog, then Dune was headed towards the larder. Eebon laughed to himself as he pictured Nan's face when she discovered Dune had returned, then continued to make his way to the great hall. It wasn't a long walk, but Eebon took his time. Hundreds of memories swam through his head as he walked the castle grounds, and he often stopped to talk with passing servants and guards. He knew most of them by name, having played with the servants as a child and trained with the guards as he got older. It was good to be home.

* * *

"My Teryn," A soldier called, stepping into the great hall. "There is a Grey Warden here to see you, he says it is urgent."

"Show him in." Bryce answered, then muttered, "Isn't taking my son enough for them?"

"Hello father!" Eebon pushed his way past the guard and into the large room, grinning from ear to ear.

"Eebon!" Bryce yelled happily, coming forward to fiercely embrace his son. "Why didn't you say you were coming home?"

Eebon chuckled as their embrace broke. "It was a spur of the moment kind of thing. I'm actually supposed to be on my way to Ostagar now." Eebon looked past his father at Howe. Eebon moved to him and they clasped forearms. "It's good to see you again, my lord. I understand you'll be riding into combat once more with my father."

"Yes." Howe answered, "Just like the old days. Perhaps you will even be at our side."

"I would be more than happy if that happened, although I'll more likely be at my commander's side."

"Indeed… My daughter, Delilah still asks about you from time to time."

Eebon did his best to keep from rolling his eyes and groaning, instead, he only blinked several times, he knew Howe was lying about that. Shortly after Fergus had been married, Eebon's parents seemed to make it a personal mission to find a bride for Eebon. Delilah Howe had been about his age, and both families considered it to be a suitable match. The two noble children however were far from a good match, and while they didn't dislike each other, they didn't like each other either. "I see." Eebon said, "Give her my regards." '_There, didn't blow him off, but didn't imply any interest either!'_ Eebon thought happily, then turned back to his father. "Forgive me for interrupting your meeting. Can you tell me where I can find mother?"

"No." Bryce answered, "Last I saw her, she was in the gardens with Landra, although I doubt they're still there."

"Thank you, father." Eebon looked back to Howe. "Good luck on the ride south tomorrow, my lord. And better luck on the battlefield. I'll see you at the celebration when it's over!"

Almost as soon as Eebon stepped out of the great hall and onto the cobblestone walkway again, he was nearly tackled by his nephew. "Uncle Eebon!" Oren yelled, as Eebon reached out and caught him in mid-air, "You're back, you're home! Are you going to teach me how to use a sword now?"

Eebon wrapped the small boy in his arms, spinning him around and laughing. "Oren! It's good to see you too! And of course I'll teach you how to use a sword! Come-on! Let's go find the armory. I'll give you a lesson, then you can help me find your grandmother."

"I know where the armory is!" Oren shouted excitedly. "Follow me!"

* * *

Eebon walked up one of the castle wall's towers and onto the wall that spanned the castle gate. Night had fallen several hours ago, and most of people remaining in the castle had went to bed for the night. Fergus had left for Ostagar only a few minutes ago, taking most of the Cousland's army with him. In the morning, Eebon, Bryce, and Rendon Howe would take be traveling south as well, bringing Howe's forces, who had

been delayed for some poorly explained reason. Eebon found his father on the wall directly over the gate, staring out at the city of Highever.

"It all starts tomorrow." Bryce said, without turning to look at his son. "I ride into battle. Hopefully for the last time, along with both of my sons."

Eebon winced, he'd heard the edge in his father's voice. "Father. I know that you and mother both disapproved of my decision to become a Warden, but I am not a little boy anymore. I am a warrior, and a man, and I made the decision as such."

"You are a man, and you are a warrior, of that there can be no doubt. But you will always be my child. I am not a fool Eebon. I know of the Grey Wardens, I know of the sacrifices that they make to ensure the continued existence of humanity, and I know that few Grey Wardens live to see the age of fifty, and live to know the love of a wife, or hold a child in their arms. Can you blame me for not wanting you to join their number?"

Eebon winced again. '_Does father know of the Calling? Or the risks involved in the Joining?'_ "Father," Eebon said seriously, "You have told me more times than I can remember that the Couslands have always held duty above all else. As a Grey Warden, my duty is greater than you can imagine. I serve no lord or king. I serve the good of all people, be they human or elf or dwarf! I stand against an all-consuming evil! My duty is greater than even yours! Yes, the sacrifices we make a great, but our cause is greater, and I would not change my decision for anything." Eebon turned away from the view of Highever and turned his fierce gaze to his father. "You of all people should understand that… you were one who taught me to think like that!"

Still looking out over Highever, Bryce Cousland said, "I do understand it, my son." He straightened and turned to meet Eebon's gaze. "But you will always be my child, and while I still wish that you had chosen a different path, my words cannot express how proud I am of you. Come here."

Eebon stepped in and accepted his father's embrace, returning it fiercely. Father and son still stood in each other's arms when they heard the first screams.

A soldier screamed, "We are betrayed! Close the gate!" Eebon heard the unmistakable sound of a sword hacking into flesh, and the soldier who had raised the alarm did not speak again.

"Father?" Eebon said, unsure of what to do or how to react.

Bryce immediately took charge, drawing the sword that he carried on his side, he had no shield or armor to accompany it however. "Eebon, go find Eleanor, Oriana, and Oren, get them all to safety! I will rally what soldiers I can and mount a defense against whoever is attacking us!"

"Yes father!" Eebon answered quickly, drawing his greatsword from his back and thankful that he had not changed out of his heavy chainmail. Eebon charged down out of the tower he'd only recently ascended to find the Cousland guards who had been standing their post at the gate lying dead. Two other soldiers were trying to raise the gate, judging from the bear on their shields, they were Howe soldiers. Eebon charged without making a sound. One of the Howe solders turned his head, just in time to see Eebon thrust his greatsword through his midsection. The soldier screamed and collapsed to the ground, the second soldier drew his own blade, but was too slow, and Eebon decapitated him, then turned back to the first soldier, still writing in pain. "Why are you doing this?" Eebon demanded. "Why declare war on us?"

The mortally injured soldier sucked in a few breaths before answering in pained voice. "It was an order… Arl Howe… he told us… to kill the men guarding the gate, and ensure that our own army… got inside… Take Highever he said."

"Why? What have we done to anger him like this? Talk, and I will grant you a quick death!"

"I… I don't know. _Ahh!_ Just following… orders! Please… _Ahh!_ Kill me now! The pain is… too much!"

"You won't be long before you meet Howe again!" Eebon growled, and plunged his greatsword into the soldiers chest, granting his last request.

Eebon would never remember how he got from the front gate of the castle to the master bedroom. He remembered reuniting with Dune, and together they cut through a number of Howe soldiers. Eebon and Dune would find a lone Cousland soldier from time to time, and Eebon remembered the pride he felt at seeing the number of Howe's dead soldiers always outnumbered the Cousland soldiers. Eebon would order any survivors to make their way to the great hall where his father was making a stand. Eebon reached the master bedroom just in time to see his mother cut into a soldier with her old sword, she was already outfitted in her leather archer's armor from the war with the Orlesians.

"Eebon!" Eleanor said relieved as she resheathed her blade and took up her bow again. "Thank Andraste that you're still alive? Where's Bryce?"

Eebon looked behind himself to make sure no Howe soldiers had followed him. "He's in the great hall, trying to organize a defense. Mother, what is going on? Why is Howe attacking us?"

"I don't know!" Eleanor answered, "I just woke up when I heard screams, I only had enough time to get my armor on… and then _he_ came bursting in!... We should get to the great hall immediately!"

Eebon turned and started moving out of the room, without turning he said, "We should check on Oriana and Oren first." The door to Fergus' bedroom was already open, which was not a good sign. As soon as he entered, he saw the dead bodies of his sister-in-law and nephew, both had been cut to pieces, the floor covered with their blood.

Eleanor knelt by their sprawled bodies, weeping into her hands. She was saying something, but Eebon couldn't hear her, he almost felt as if his mind was detaching itself from the world. All noise was blurring, and even his vision was changing, the details on everything becoming more obscure, and the edges of his vision turning red.

"Landra!" Eleanor said, Eebon's hearing and vision returning to normal, "Maybe they haven't got to her yet." Eebon followed his mother to one of the guest bedrooms, again, the door was open, and again, the inside was a scene of butchery. "No!" She cried out, wrapping her arms around Eebon's chest and burying her face against him. "Why… why are they doing this?"

Eebon gently pried himself free. "When I find that bastard Howe, I'll be sure to ask him."

"Yes!" Eleanor agreed. "This is not the time to grieve, this the time for vengeance!"

"Vengeance…" Eebon repeated the word and tightened his grip on his greatsword.

With his mother behind him, her longbow singing, and Dune at his side. Eebon carved a bloody path through the Howe soldiers once more. Just before Eebon pushed the door to the great hall open, Carson stumbled out, clutching his chest with one hand, and his sword with the other. "Lord Eebon!" He gasped, "Teyrna Eleanor… your alive! We had thought that… Howe's soldiers had got to you."

"They did!" Eebon growled, "We killed them!"

"Good!" Carson sucked in a breath of air, and looked down at his bleeding chest, before Eebon could ask, he said, "I'll live, my lord… but I think that… fighting is out of—" He gritted his teeth and sucked in air against the pain. "Out of the question for me."

"Where is my father!?" Eebon demanded.

Carson gritted his teeth against the pain again before answering, "Some… maybe… twenty of Howe's soldiers forced the gate open… They attacked the great hall, and even though… they outnumbered us…" Carson's face twisted into a wolfish grin as he said, "We killed them… We killed them all! The Teryn was… injured. He said he was going… to the servants entrance… through the larder. I was just about… to head there myself."

Eebon commanded, "Then go, mother, help him make it there."

"I will not-" Eleanor started, but Eebon interrupted.

"I'm not asking, mother!" Eebon roared. "_GO!_ And Carson, is there anyone left?"

Carson nodded weakly, groaning and looking at his chest wound again. "After the… fight in the great hall, and the… the Teryn's injury… Kassi rallied what survivors she could find. She said she… was going to hold the front gate. _Ahh!_ And give the Teryn time to… time to escape."

"Thank you Carson." Eebon said, "Now go! Me and Dune are going to front gate to see what we can do for the survivors there! If we don't meet again in this world, then we will meet in the next! Maker watch over you!"

"Maker watch over us all!" Eleanor replied, and taking Carson by the arm, she half carried him towards the larder.

Eebon looked down at Dune, and gently ruffled his ears. "You ready Dune? This might be our end."

Dune barked enthusiastically, then turned his head towards the gate and growled.

"Thanks Dune. You're a good friend… Take the lead!"

Dune barked again, and with Eebon close behind, dashed off towards the gate. Eebon and Dune found Cassandra, better known as Kassi, standing with perhaps a dozen soldiers before the gate. The soldiers crouched with swords and bows drawn and ready, judging from the looks on their faces, the soldiers knew that their death was only moments away, but were determined to meet it with both bravery and courage. Kassi stood coolly behind the soldiers, staff in her hands, the air around her shimmered with arcane energy. Kassi was a Circle Mage, 'on loan' to Bryce Cousland to act as an 'advisor'. Eebon had never been sure of his father's exact reasons to request Kassi's services, although it definitely wasn't to be an advisor, his father rarely if ever consulted her on anything, but Eebon suspected that it had something to do with Kassi's family and home being in Highever. Perhaps their families were old friends.

"Lord Eebon," Kassi said, the air around her calmed a bit, "You survive! I suppose that means you're in charge. What are your orders?"

"How many soldiers are we facing?" Eebon asked.

"I don't know." Kassi answered, "Hundreds. They have the castle completely surrounded, but most of their forces are outside the gate, trying to break though. They've already managed to break the locking mechanism, but I sealed the gate magically. I believe they are only seconds away from breaking through however."

Eebon thought quickly. From what little information Carson had been able to pass on, Eebon was able to deduce that his father had either made it to the servants entrance, or was already dead. He desperately hoped that it was the first option. Eebon called out loudly, "Soldiers! You've done all you can! The Teryn, my father, has escaped!" Eebon wasn't sure if what he said was true, but he was determined to save the lives of the soldiers who had fought so selflessly and so bravely. "There is a little known passage that leads out of the castle through the larder. My people, I beg you, leave now and survive to fight another day! Survive, and I swear to you, we will take our vengeance!"

None of the soldiers moved at first, Eebon felt another swell of pride knowing that the soldiers had such a strong sense of duty. Then one of the soldiers finally sagged his shoulders, and he turned and began to make his way toward the larder. It was only a few more seconds before a second soldier followed him, and the rest followed soon afterwards, until only Eebon, Kassi, and Dune remained.

Kassi looked at Eebon with great respect reflected in her eyes now. Eebon asked her, "Why are you here Cassandra? I know that you advise my father on absolutely nothing. Is it because you are a Highever native?"

"Yes my lord." Kassi answered, her voice held the same hallow, icy tone that Eebon's did. It was the voice of someone who knew they were about to die, and had accepted it. Her voice only reflected a cold indifference. "Magic has always run in my family, but we managed to avoid the Circle and the Templars until I came along. After I passed my Harrowing, your father said that he needed an advisor on matters concerning the Fade, requesting me by name."

"So what was the real reason?"

"Compassion, my lord." Kassi answered. "Your father has served fairly and justly, more so than any Teryn before him. He merely wished for his subjects to be happy. And I am happy to die in his service."

"You're not dying!" Eebon said, "Not if I can help it! Can you do anything else to seal the gate?"

Kassi thought for a moment before answering, "I could try locking the gates in ice. It's fragile compared to the spell I already put on it, but it might buy us another minute at most.

"Do it!" Eebon ordered. Dune barked in agreement. "And called me Eebon."

"Then in that case you can call me Kassi!" The mage summoned her powers once more and shot a blast of ice at the gate. When she was done, there a two inch layer of ice covering the gate. "Let's go!" Kassi said, and lightly kissed Eebon on the cheek. "That was for luck, don't read anything into it!" Kassi set off towards the larder, Eebon and Dune close behind.

Eebon reached the larder to find it filled with soldiers he had previously ordered to retreat, and servants alike. Eebon recognized most of them, Ser Gilmore, a friend of Eebon and one of Highever's best knights, Carson was there was well, as were all the soldiers who had previously stood guard at the gate, on the far side of the room Eebon could barely see his mother, as well as Iona, Lady Landra's elven lady-in-waiting.

"Eebon, Cassandra!" Eleanor called, "Come over here quickly!"

The young Grey Warden and mage pushed through the crowd. Laying in front of the servants passage that would lead out of the castle was Bryce Cousland, too weak to stand, or even to crawl, both hands covering the grievous wound on his abdomen.

"Father!" Eebon yelled, and knelt by his side, then instantly looked back at Kassi. "Can you do anything for him? Can you heal him?"

The mage closed her eyes in concentration, using her magic to analyze the wound, when she opened her eyes, a single tear rolled down from either eye. "I'm sorry… But I can't heal him, his wound is too serious, and has progressed too far." She looked at her Teryn. "I'm so sorry! I can help numb the pain, but there's nothing else I can do."

"No…" Bryce whispered, "I can feel my end coming. Save your magic to help the others." He looked to Eebon. "Eebon… my son… the future of the Couslands is in your hands now. You must… get to Ostagar. Inform the king of Howe's treachery! And tell your brother… that he is Teryn now!"

"We can save you father!" Eebon said, barely able to keep his voice steady and the tears from pouring down his face. "You can tell him yourself!"

"No son…" Bryce said, his voice already growing weaker. "I go to the Maker now… And you go to your destiny!... Now, go… please, go! Find your brother… and avenge… avenge us all!"

Eebon gently placed a hand on the back of his father's head, bringing his own face down until their foreheads touched, he let the tears fall freely now. "I will do it father. For you, and for Oriana, and Oren, and for all the innocent blood spilled here tonight! I love you father!"

* * *

Eebon took a long pull from the whiskey bottle as he finished. The bottle was now half empty, and Eebon was swaying, his words becoming slightly slurred, but his voice was once more pure ice. "I got them out… I got mosht of them out. My mother wouldn't leave. She said that her placsh was at father's side. I took the others through the tunnel, but Howe's sholdiers had da castle surrounded." Eebon took another swallow of whiskey. "We fought. I don't remember much of the fighting, as shoon as I saw Howe's men the rage took me. When it was over, those murdering bastards were dead, but so was Carson, and a good number of my soldiers, and even the shervants, who stood their ground and fought beside ush. I sent the survivors to Waking Sea, Bann Alfstanna was about the only person I knew I could trusht, and I made my way to Oshtagar."

Eebon tipped the bottle almost straight up, taking swallow after swallow. When he lowered the bottle once more there was perhaps enough whiskey for one draught left. "So now you know." Eebon said, his voice more cold and hard than ever, and suddenly there was no more slurring. "Now you know the pain that I've been carrying. Now you know where the rage comes from. Now you know my fear. I watched my father die, and I watched my mother stay behind to die at his side, just as she had lived by his side. And I am here… unable to fulfill my father's dying request. And powerless to take vengeance on their murderer." Eebon tossed the bottle back to Roaran, who promptly drained the last of the alcohol.

"I don't know when I'll see Howe again… If it will be before or after the Archdemon lies dead… but when I do, Rendon Howe's blood is mine!" Eebon stood up and started to walk away from the camp. "I'm goin' for a walk." He said, "I'll be back sometime before sunrise."

"Wait." Tylis called, and Eebon stopped but didn't turn around "I'm sorry Eebon. I really shouldn't have asked."

"No." Eebon said, still without turning. "You should know. I really don't know if Fergus is alive or dead, but regardless of that, I'm starting to think of you all as family." Eebon resumed his slow deliberate pace into the woods.

* * *

_Dear Kaitlyn,_

_Sorry it's taken me so long to write, but this is actually the first chance I've had since I left Denerim. We traveled south into the Brecilian Forest, and found one of the Dalish clans… or rather, they found us. I don't know how well you remember Endrin, but these Dalish are nothing like her. They're so shut off from the world, and so hostile towards any outsider that it makes me wonder how Endrin has managed to remain so curious, and open, and friendly. They are not however the savage vagrants that we have been taught they are. I think mostly they just want to be left alone._

_Anyways, this clan was under attack by… brace yourself… werewolves! Yeah, that's right, I could hardly believe it myself. It would take too long to write about everything that happened, so you'll have to wait until we meet again in person and I can tell the story better._

_I imagine next we're going to Orzammar on the other side of Ferelden in the Frostback Mountains. I hope that it's easier to win the aid of the dwarves then it was the mages and Dalish, but something tells me we're not going to be that lucky. I'll give this letter to a messenger service before we get there, but I really have no idea how long it will take to get to you._

_I know this might seem kind of strange since we've only met twice, and we barely know each other, but I miss you. And I really feel like an idiot for saying this, but I hope that you miss me too. I'll write again when I get another chance. Take care._

_ Tylis_

* * *

_I think by now, we've all played through the Cousland origin and have read multiple fanfics on it, I know I have, and what I've noticed is that they're all the same with only minor details here and there that have been altered. I hope that you all found my version to be enjoyable and at least somewhat original._

_I will leave it up to all of you to decide for yourselves if Eebon truly did survive his most recent battle, or if there is in fact something else with him that won't let him die. Also, if you'd like some more backstory on Eebon, and you haven't read '_A Noble Fight_', I would highly recommend it._


	19. No More Secrets

_Okay... I've been a bad writer again. I recently realized that beyond saying Endrin wears Dalish hunting leathers, I didn't go into much if any description beyond that. The Dalish armor looks quite a bit different than it does in-game, it DOES NOT expose her midriff, and her arms and legs are fully covered. Folks, I don't know if you've ever ran though the woods, but I grew up way out in the country, and let me tell you, if you went out dressed like that then you would get cut to pieces in a couple minutes. Morrigan also is dressed more modestly, think of how she looks in the Sacred Ashes trailer. Also on the subject of Endrin, the reason she has Falon'Din's Reach is just because that's an awesome name for a weapon, and it implies that no one is beyond the reach of death. That would be like having a sniper rifle and naming it Grim Reaper's Scythe... only that sounds kind of stupid._

_Also, special thanks go out to Musicalrain, for her reviews and listening to me ramble about... I have no idea how many subjects. She's also made my favorite author's list, so go ahead and check out her stories._

_...I'll shut up for now and let you read chapter 19_, No More Secrets. Enjoy!

* * *

Alistair woke up when he felt someone tugging on his foot. He stared up at the canvas of his tent. It was still dark outside, but it felt like the dawn was only a short time away. _Maybe I only imagined it._ Alistair thought, but then he felt someone grab his foot again and shake it. "What?" He called groggily.

"Alistair!" It was Endrin's voice. "Come-on! There's something I want to show you."

"Just five more minutes…" Alistair sighed

"Oh come on!" Endrin groaned, and Alistair could just imagine the mischievous smile that he knew was playing across her face. "You're already awake! Just put on a shirt, pull on your boots, and let's go!"

Alistair sat up and reached for his boots, the night had been cold enough for him to sleep in his clothes. "Alright, alright!" He gave in, just like they both knew he would. "But only because you're pretty!" Alistair crawled out a minute later.

Without wasting a moment, Endrin set off into the still dark woods, moving pretty quickly, so that Alistair had to jog to keep up. "What's the rush?" Alistair asked.

"Just wait!" Endrin said, from the tone of her voice, she was enjoying herself. "We're almost there." Endrin pushed through a cluster of saplings and came out into a large clearing. "We're here."

"Where is here?" Alistair asked. He could hear a waterfall only a short distance away, and could see that Endrin had stopped only a few feet away from the edge of a large pool of water that was created by a small waterfall emptying into a large basin.

Endrin turned and looked at the sky before answering. "Just wait for about five more minutes."

Soon, the sun came up and started to rise into the sky. "Oh!" Alistair said, suddenly seeing why Endrin had been in such a hurry to reach the spot before sunrise. Despite the fact that winter was very nearly in full swing, it seemed that many of the trees in the Brecilian Forest never lost their leaves, there were greens, and yellows, and reds, and a lot of shades in between. With the sun rising, it was turning the sky orange, but the far side was still black and star studded, creating a near infinite collage of colors, and all of it was reflected in the surface of the water.

"Have you ever seen anything like it?" Endrin asked, like Alistair, her own eyes moved back and forth across the scene, taking in every detail and trying to store it away.

"No I… It's beautiful! How did you find this place?"

"Yesterday when I was hunting with Deygan and Mithra, Deygan showed it to us. I thought it would be beautiful at sunrise, but this is so much better than I could have hoped for!" Endrin looked up and watched the orange sky spreading into the darkened side. "The only problem with scenes like this, is that they only last a few minutes." Endrin sat on the remains of a rotted log, deeply coated under several inches of moss. She managed to tear her eyes away from the stunning scenery and looked at Alistair. "And I wanted to share it with you."

Alistair came and sat behind her, gently putting his arms around her and pulling her against his chest. Endrin leaned into him, enjoying his closeness. They both continued to take in the scene, until the orange in the sky gave way to blue, and the last of the stars disappeared, but even then neither one of them moved, neither one of them wanted to.

"What are you going to do when this is over?" Alistair asked, "I mean when the blight is over?"

"I hadn't given it a lot of thought." Endrin answered. "We've constantly been on the move and fighting for our lives for about half a year now, and it feels a lot longer than that… Not like I mind, I actually prefer to stay on the move."

"So… will you keep up the traveling, even when the war is over?"

"I don't know. I really don't. I take it that being a Grey Warden is something you can't just walk away from. Why are you asking me this?"

Alistair sighed. "Well… I guess it's time that I just come out and say it now." Alistair paused for moment before continuing. "I know that we haven't known each other for all that long, but, we've been through more together in that short time than most people do in their whole lives. You were the one who helped me to get over Duncan's death, and you were the one who took me to see my sister, and then you were the one who helped me to get over her too. You went to extreme lengths, and great personal sacrifice to save every life at Redcliffe that you could, even though from how the conversation with the others was going, they would have rather killed either Isolde or Connor… And… tell if I'm wrong about this, but did you do that because of me?"

Endrin craned her head back to look at Alistair. "You're not wrong. I knew that they were important to you, even though they are not your blood. Yes, I did it for you."

"That's… I really don't know what to say. I guess all I can say is thank you." Alistair tightened his hold around Endrin. "But, the reason I want to know… is that I really don't want to be away from you. I've found that in the time I've known you, I've come to care about you… and… I think that you feel the same way about me. Is that true? Do you care for me, or am I only fooling myself?"

Endrin pulled herself out of Alistair's embrace so she could turn and look at him more comfortably. "There have been Dalish who have become involved with humans before. It is considered a disgrace, and one of the greatest offenses that we can commit against ourselves, against our clan, and against our people. I told you before of how I left my clan… but, what I didn't tell you is the anger that I have held against Keeper Marethari, and my clan. None of them stood up for me, or seemed to care about what I wanted, and I made it abundantly clear that I would have rather died than leave. It's something I've carried inside me this whole time, and now you are the first person I've told about it.

"Since I came back to the forest, and we found this clan, I have struggled with it even more. And when I saw how they treated you and the others. How Zathrian would only speak to me, and if he spoke to anyone else it was through me… That was when I realized how much I have changed, I'm not like them anymore, and I'm really not even sure I want to be. When I first met you at Ostagar, you didn't know me or anything about me. But you accepted me and befriended me right from the start.

"I am Dalish. I am one of the Elvhen. And I am a Grey Warden. I am not a Sabrae anymore, and as much as it pains me to say this… and it does! I do not was to be counted with the Dalish just because we share the same blood! My place is with the Grey Wardens, and with you. Yes Alistair, I care for you, and I don't want to be away from you.

"I am Dalish," Endrin said again, "But I am my own person. And I will not be counted as one of the Dalish because of this." She ran a finger around one of her sharply pointed ears. "Or because of this." She touched the vallaslin tattoo on her face. "I am Dalish, because I _choose_ to be. And for the first time, I _choose_ be a Grey Warden. And now, I choose to be with you."

Alistair had never known the depths of Endrin's sacrifices to become a Grey Warden. He found he couldn't help but feel sorry for all that she had lost, and yet at the same time, she didn't seem broke up about it herself, and had gained much in return. Alistair found himself reaching out and cupped one of Endrin's cheeks in his hand. Endrin closed her eyes and held Alistair's hand against her face. She didn't resist as Alistair pulled her towards himself. Their lips met for the first time since the night they had camped outside Denerim, but this time it lasted longer. Endrin let go of Alistair's hand so she could hold Alistair's body against her own.

* * *

"I hope you're all rested." Endrin said, as she and Alistair rejoined the others at their camp inside the Dalish camp. "Tomorrow we take to the road again, and we make for Orzammar. Everyone make sure that you pack some provisions before we leave."

The group all nodded or muttered their consent

Tylis knelt and started organizing the items in his pack again. He didn't have much, his green and gold robe now lay neatly folded at the bottom of his pack, then there were a few books that he'd acquired in Redcliffe and Denerim, some lyrium potions, dried meat and fruit wrapped inside cloth, and now the elven helmet, which rested on the top. Tylis stared and the helmet and ran a finger along one of the engraved vines, wondering for the hundredth time why the Arcane Warrior had chosen him, and had chosen to give him what few memories he had still retained.

"Tylis?" Morrigan asked from behind him, "Can I speak with you for a moment?"

After tightening the drawstrings on the pack, Tylis turned to face Morrigan. "Yeah," He answered. "What's going on?" Tylis noticed the look on Morrigan's face. "Morrigan, are you alright? You look a bit… disturbed."

"Disturbed." Morrigan repeated. "Yes, I suppose I am. I have been studying the book that you gave me and… It is… frightening, what I have found." Morrigan began to relay the contents of the book to a startled, and at the same time disgusted Tylis. When she had finished, and laid out her plan, shocked, didn't describe half of what Tylis felt.

"I'll… talk to Endrin about it." He answered. "It's not my decision to make."

* * *

"So… Let me get this straight." Endrin said when Tylis was done relaying what Morrigan had told him. "Asha'bellanar needs Morrigan alive, so she can take Morrigan's body as her own."

"Yes, that's what she told me." Tylis answered.

"And the book that I found and you said was a book of spells is really just an extremely detailed layout of how to do that?"

"Yes."

"And she wants us to go back to Asha'bellanar… who is centuries old mind you, kill Asha'bellanar… as in _the_ Asha'bellanar, and take the real book of spells and bring it back?"

"Yes."

Eebon and Dharr stood to either side of Endrin, she liked having them both around when she was going to make an important decision, as they were both trained to be leaders, and were generally reliable to provide sound judgment. Truth be told, Endrin would still rather one of them be the leader rather than herself, but both dwarf and human refused. First, Endrin looked to Dharr. "What do you think?" She asked.

Dharr grunted and shrugged. "I'm a dwarf." He said, "And as such, my understanding of magic is extremely limited. However, if what Morrigan said is true, then I believe we should help her and deal with Flemeth, or Asha'bellanar, or the Witch of the Wilds, or whoever she is! Although personally, I find the whole body switching thing to be rather far-fetched."

"My thoughts exactly." Endrin answered, "We Dalish have a lot of stories about Asha'bellanar but I've never heard about anything like this, and as far as I know, she's always been an old woman… Tylis, have you ever heard of magic like that?"

"No." Tylis said. "Nothing like that. I mean… unless Morrigan is already dead… I don't see how a body could even hold two souls, and to destroy a soul in order to make room for another is impossible. I've already told you that I don't trust Morrigan on much of anything, but she seems adamant about this, and we do owe her a lot, considering that she has followed us faithfully since this whole quest began, and she's been a great help in a fight. But… now this… I just really don't know."

"Neither do I." Endrin admitted. "What do you think Eebon?"

"I don't believe it." Eebon answered, almost without hesitation. "And even if it were true, I think there is a matter that you are all forgetting. That without Flemeth, me and Endrin really would be the last two Grey Wardens in Ferelden, and both of you, Tylis and Dharr, as well as the others would all be dead at Ostagar. Not to mention it was Flemeth who protected the treaties for who knows how long until you were able to retrieve them. And as to Morrigan's claim about Flemeth the body-snatcher… I choose not to believe her for one simple reason. What do you think our chances of survival have been so far? Not to mention there's still a darkspawn horde and Archdemon to defeat! What are our chances of surviving that? Why risk sending Morrigan with us? If you ask me, this is Morrigan trying to get us to do her dirty work. And if you want my honest opinion, Morrigan just wants Flemeth out of the way so she can get at this other book."

Endrin nodded. "You make a good point, Eebon… several good points in fact." She looked back to Tylis. "Tylis, you had that book for weeks. I remember you said that you weren't able to translate it, but you must have been able to make some sense out of it. I remember there were drawings and other illustrations in the book. Think about it, and think hard. Do you believe this?"

Tylis sighed. "I really just don't know. What Morrigan said does make sense, and it would explain how Flemeth survived for so many centuries, but there are other ways to do that. Flemeth was alive when the Tevinter Imperium was at the height of its power, and there are ways to expand one's life through the use of blood magic, or other unsavory means. Maybe she learned from them… or they learned from her." Tylis sighed heavily again. "I know that you want a straight answer on this, but I can't give you one."

"I understand." Endrin said. "Tell Morrigan that we'll take care of her… issue."

Eebon glanced at Endrin, but he kept his mouth shut. He'd sworn to follow her, and he wasn't going to go back on his word.

Endrin must have read his mind however, as she looked back at him and said, "Don't worry Eebon. We're not going to kill her unless she gives us a reason to. And that's _if_ she can be killed."

* * *

Leliana looked around the campfire that evening. Dune sat between Eebon and Endrin, often looking up at one or the other with begging eyes, and whimpering quietly. Eebon more or less ignored the begging hound, Endrin on the other hand would slip Dune a morsel of food almost every time Eebon looked away. Roaran was telling stories to Kylae again, by this time everyone knew that Roaran's stories were _usually_ based around a small truth, and then Roaran would wildly exaggerate the details, Kylae seemed to be the only one who never got tired of hearing them. Leliana's eyes moved from one of her companions to the next.

One by one, they had all revealed their own pasts and histories. Even the giant and stoic Sten, and the grim berserker, Eebon, had come forth and shared the secret pain that they had both carried. Everyone had laid their hearts bare, so to speak… except for herself.

Leliana cleared her throat, and everyone stopped whatever conversations they might have been having, and looked at her. Even Roaran stopped in his story, and Dune stopped his begging. "I have something to say." She announced. "You have all been so good to me. You've been my friends, and at sometimes almost a surrogate family to me, and I have been less than honest with you all." Leliana sighed. "But no more.

"I told you before that I was a traveling minstrel in Orlais, and that I left and came to Lothering when I tired of the life. That was not exactly a lie, but it wasn't really the truth either. I was more than a minstrel, I was a bard."

"I thought minstrels and bards are the same thing." Kylae said before Leliana could continue.

"Here in Ferelden, they are, probably in other countries as well. But in Orlais they are very different. In Orlais there is something called The Grand Game. It is really no game at all, and it is completely pointless to all but the nobles who 'play'. Basically, when they are in public, they smile and laugh, and feign friendship, but behind closed doors they plot and scheme against each other for whatever poorly defined reasons. And instruments of the game, more often than not, are bards. We would spy, steal, on occasion even kidnap or assassinate."

For the first time since they had met her, Leliana genuinely held both Kylae and Roaran's interest. Kylae spoke again, "And you got tired of that? I don't think I would ever want to leave a life like that!"

"I second that!" Roaran chimed in.

Leliana smiled humorlessly. "You would if you had the experience I did… Several years ago I came to Denerim, along with my bard master, Marjolaine, and two others, an elf apostate mage named Sketch, and an exiled dwarf warrior named Tug, you really would have liked him Roaran, you and Tug are a lot alike."

Roaran snorted, his disliked being compared to any of the dwarven castes.

"Marjolaine tasked us with sneaking into the Arl's palace, and planting papers in the bedroom where they would be easily discovered. We completed our mission easily enough, but as I planted the papers, I couldn't help but look at them. They were Orlesian military documents, troop movements and locations, the names of military commanders and that sort of thing. It was treason! And although that was not unheard of for Bards, I had never done such a thing before. There was a certain satisfaction that came from catching some ignorant noble in his own game, but this was different!

"I tried to voice my concern to Marjolaine, but she brushed off my warnings saying that it was not our place to worry about such, that we were merely an instrument, and should not worry about causes. I persisted however, until finally Marjolaine gave in and sent me and Tug and Sketch back in to retrieve them. Again, we finished our task without much difficulty. When we escaped the palace however, we found Marjolaine waiting for us, to… congratulate us on our performance.

"That was when she betrayed us." Leliana lifted up one corner of her shirt.

Even Dharr curled his lip back in snarl of disgust at seeing the scar to one side of Leliana's abdomen. As a veteran soldier, with more battles than he cared to recall under his belt, Dharr could read scars like a book. It had been inflicted by a dagger with a straight blade and smooth edge, judging by the size of the scar, the dagger had likely been thrust into her all the way to the hilt, puncturing several organs underneath, and causing massive bleeding. Dharr found himself surprised that Leliana hadn't bled to death in under a minute.

Leliana lowered her shirt again, once again concealing the old wound. "I found out later that it was because I had questioned her, and Marjolaine feared that if she let it slide, it would only be a matter of time before I rebelled against her completely. But in truth, I only feared for her own safety.

"I was taken to the dungeon, along with Sketch and Tug. I was in there for days while left at the whims of a mercenary commander named Harwen Raleigh."

Eebon shifted. "I've heard of him." He mumbled. "My father mentioned him once or twice. Said he was a hell of a fighter against the Orlesians, but afterwards he was disgraced. I never learned why, but then he disappeared a few years ago. Father didn't seem to mourn the loss."

"He lost his lands and was disgraced for his cruelty to prisoners and others in his charge." Leliana grimaced. "He and his mercenaries had me tortured. They… did things to me. Things that… no one should be forced to endure."

Kylae recognized the look that came over Leliana's face. She'd seen the same look on Shianni's face when she'd broke Vaughan's door open to find her cousin on the floor, beaten and bloodied, trying to hold the torn remnants of her clothing together. Even if Leliana never said it, and none of the others ever figured it out, Kylae knew that Leliana had been raped.

"I was in there for days." Leliana continued. "How many I don't know, and just when I had lost all hope, someone came and helped me. Giving me a lockpick and a dagger, and I escaped, along with Sketch and another of Raleigh's prisoners, a man named Silas." Leliana looked at Tylis and gave a small nod. "Tug didn't make it. Sketch told me about how Tug shouted and cursed at them to keep them from torturing himself... until they killed him.

"After we were free, the three of us went after Raleigh and Marjolaine. Silas killed Raleigh, and that is one death I will never regret. I confronted Marjolaine, but I wouldn't kill her. I needed to show her the difference between the two of us. I took the back the stolen military documents, and I ensured they were returned to the proper authorities. Then I disappeared, and I went to Lothering. I put my old life behind me, and I haven't looked back."

Leliana looked to Eebon and Endrin. "And then the two of you came, and the Maker told me to help you. No more lies, no more deceptions between us. You will have only the truth from me, I promise."

"Ma serannas, Leliana." Endrin said, forcing one corner of her mouth up in a smile. "Thank you for trusting us with this. I promise you, I will not misplace your trust. You've been a good friend to me, and I value your friendship more than I can say, and I don't want that to ever change.

"Neither do I." Leliana said

"Nor I." Tylis said. "I'm glad that Eebon and Endrin found you… or you found them. You've been a good friend to all of us."

Roaran groaned. "Well… a decent friend." Roaran's timing was perfect, and Leliana's face broke into a smile, another second or two and she was laughing, some of the others joined in.

Now it was Alistair's turn to clear his throat. "There is one more secret that we've been carrying. Or rather… that me and Eebon have been carrying."

Eebon shot a withering glare at Alistair, but for once, the blond Grey Warden did not back down. After a few seconds, Eebon's face softened. "He's right." Eebon admitted. "There's something we should have told you Wardens a long time ago, although I think everyone here has earned the right to know as well."

Kylae slowly turned her head to look at Eebon. "Eebon…" She said, her voice sounding unsure. "What… is this about?"

Eebon's face turned suddenly mournful. This is was the moment he'd been fearing. "I'm sorry." Was all he said, then he looked at Alistair and nodded for him to continue.

"Oh boy…" Alistair said sarcastically. "I get to the bearer of bad news today…" He sighed deeply before continuing. "The darkspawn blood… it's poison, you know. Everything about the darkspawn is pure evil. I was surprised, pleasantly so, but surprised none the less, that all five of you survived the Joining. When me and Eebon went through it there four of us, two died."

"But…" Kylae said, "We survived! Shouldn't that mean we're immune?"

"You'd think that." Eebon said, staring into the fire. "And in a way it's true I suppose. Those who survive the Joining cannot be corrupted by the darkspawn taint the same way that non-Wardens can. But we're not immune to it… just highly resistant to it, you could say."

"No Grey Warden survives the darkspawn." Alistair took over again. "If the darkspawn don't kill you in battle, then eventually the taint that you took in from the Joining will do it. It will drive you insane, and eventually either kill you or turn you into a ghoul."

Eebon spoke again. "We call it the Calling. A Warden can feel when it's coming on, and then they head to Orzammar to die in the Deep Roads, fighting their last battle against the darkspawn."

Dharr nodded. "So that's why you would come to Orzammar and never leave. And that's why the Legion of the Dead in particular holds you in such high regard."

"How long?" Kylae asked, the anger in her voice was rising. When neither Eebon nor Alistair answered, Kylae said louder, "How long?!"

"Thirty years." Alistair answered. "Give or take. Some don't make it nearly that long, while some on the other hand can hold it off for forty years or more."

"Thirty years…" Endrin repeated.

Kylae's dark eyes burned into Eebon. "You knew." Her voice was flat, completely without emotion, although that didn't last long. "_You knew!_ You knew right from the start! And you said nothing!"

Eebon met her gaze. "If I had, would you have agreed to become a Warden?"

"Is that all I am to you? Another Warden?" Kylae yelled, and the others were starting to feel uncomfortable.

"No. You are much more than-"

Now there was fire burning in Kylae's eyes. "_Then why didn't you tell me?!_"

Eebon's heart sank. Kylae was taking the news exactly as he'd been afraid she would. But there was no backing down, and Eebon wouldn't start lying now. "Because I am a Cousland and a Grey Warden, and as such, I hold duty above all else."

"Damn you, Eebon!" Kylae leapt to her feet. "You betrayed me Eebon, you betrayed my trust! And now, _after_ I have given you _everything_, the truth comes out! You have cheated me out of decades of life! Damn you! And damn your duty!" Kylae turned and walked away into surrounding forest. No one dared to follow her. Kylae was volatile when she was in a good mood, and no one had ever seen her this angry before.

Eebon went back to staring into the fire. He mumbled almost silently, "Too late, Kylae… I'm already damned."

"This is just sodding great!" Roaran muttered, then said much louder, "Endrin, please tell me these tree-hugging Dalish have some booze around here somewhere… This dwarf needs to get drunk! And I'm not talking just regular drunk, I mean can't stand up, kissing the ugliest girl at the bar kind of drunk!" Without waiting for an answer, Roaran left their campfire and made his way into the main Dalish camp, yelling, "_Hey!_ Elf-people! Ol' Roaran needs a drink! Gimme a bottle! Someone gimme a bottle!"

Tylis joined Eebon in staring into the fire. "Thirty years…" He sighed. "Well… if I didn't become a Warden, then Greagoir probably would have either sent me to Aeonar or had me executed… And I definitely wouldn't survive thirty years in Aeonar!" He managed to force a smile. "I guess there is a sort of silver lining here!"

Dharr glanced at the others. "I have a feeling I would have been destined to die in the Deep Roads anyway, fighting the darkspawn and taking back our lost thaigs… So I suppose this really doesn't change much for me. A bit of advanced warning might have been nice though, lads." Dharr stood and made his way to his tent, "I suppose I'll turn in for the night. Another long day of traveling ahead of us tomorrow. Good night my friends."

Alistair's head jerked up. "Did Dharr just call us friends… We're talking about 'I-was-born-a-soldier, Dharr' here!"

"I think he did." Endrin chuckled. "I agree with him by the way. Some advanced warning would have been nice."

"But…" Alistair said slowly, his eyes drifting to Endrin, "You're not mad? You're not going to storm away like Kylae or Roaran just did?"

Endrin surprised everyone who remained by laughing. "No, I'm not mad!" She said, strangely sounding happy. "Actually I'm kind of relieved. I knew something like this was bound to happen as soon as I found out what the Joining entailed, and now I know what it is… Do you remember what I said to Duncan, just before my Joining?"

Alistair and the others reached back into the recesses of their memories. The Joining seemed like such a long time ago, and almost in another life, but on the other hand it wasn't the sort of thing you forgot. Endrin could tell that Alistair, Eebon, and Tylis all seemed to remember at the same time, as she saw the realization dawned on their faces.

_But I have already been tainted_. Endrin had yelled at Duncan, _That's why I'm here! That's why you dragged me away from my clan! You said you had a cure... and now... this!? You have no cure, do you? The only thing you have is more death!_

"Wow…" Alistair muttered. "You figured it out on your own. I think you might be the first person to do that."

* * *

Eebon hadn't moved for hours. If it weren't for his blinking and steady breathing, then he could have easily passed for a statue. The fire had died down to embers, and most of the others had gone to bed. Roaran had staggered back only a few minutes ago, indicating that he had in fact, found a supply of alcohol, although judging from the intoxicated rambling coming from his tent, he was still awake. Kylae still hadn't come back, and Eebon found himself wondering if she would come back at all. Only Eebon and Leliana remained seated around the almost dead fire.

"I'm sorry." Leliana said.

"For what?" Eebon said, his voice as cold as the day they'd met, before Eebon had opened his heart to any of them, and he'd been pure berserker.

"For you and Kylae. It was plain as day to any of us that the two of you were really in love."

Eebon remembered what Dharr had said to him in Denerim, which wasn't even that long ago, '_You know she likes you? You're the only one she jokes around with like that, and I've seen the way she looks at you when you're not paying attention.'_ Eebon looked away from the faintly glowing coals and at Leliana, he could only just make out the outline of her face. Part of him wanted to call her a liar and tell her that he knew she was secretly happy of how things had turned out with Kylae. But he couldn't do that. He'd just lost his love, and he didn't want to lose a friend over his own stupidity the same way he'd lost Kylae. "I still love her." Eebon said instead. "But now I've lost her because of my own stupidity… I should have told her sooner… I was so afraid of losing her that I…" Eebon stopped when he heard Dune whimper and reached down to scratch his ears, then looked back up at Leliana. "I did what I was trained to do. I held my duty first. Did I do the right thing? I know that Duncan and my father would both say that I did, and my head tells me that I did, but my heart tells I was wrong."

Eebon stood up and started setting up his own tent. He and Kylae wouldn't be sharing sleeping arrangements anymore. "Kylae was the one who told me to listen to my heart in the first place. And now I don't know where my heart is anymore. If it stays with her, she's going to thrust one of her daggers through it." Eebon's eyes widened and he silently thought, '_Why did I just tell her that? I've known her for even less time than I knew Kylae, and here I am with my heart on my sleeve already!_'

"It's not your fault." Leliana said gently. "Like you said, you did what you were trained to do."

"It is my fault!" Eebon came back angrily. "I wasn't trained to keep the truth from her like that!" Eebon finished setting up his tent, and before he had a chance to make another move, Dune strutted inside it. Eebon heard him grunt as he settled himself in. "Dune, get out of there!" Eebon threatened.

The mabari gave a short half-bark, as if daring Eebon to do something.

"That dog really is too smart for his own good." Eebon muttered.

"What?" Leliana asked, "How is that?"

"He does stuff like this so that I'll get mad at him and forget about whatever is going on."

Leliana laughed, "You're right, he is a smart dog… Is it working?"

Eebon snorted, "Actually I think it is… a little bit at least. Leliana… did I do the right thing?"

Leliana stood up and made her way to her own tent, she stopped just before crawling inside. "Sometimes there is no right thing, and there is no wrong. There's only what happened." Leliana dropped to her hands and knees to climb into the tent and her waiting bedroll, as she settled in she called out, "But for the record, I agree with what Endrin has been saying this whole time, that you're a good man."

Eebon reached into his tent to drag Dune out, only to have Dune nip his wrist. "Ouch! Why you little…!" Eebon practically dove inside the tent and started wrestling with the war dog in the extreme confines of the tent. After a minute, Eebon succeeded in evicting Dune. The mabari got back to his feet and made as if to come back in the tent again, but Eebon stuck his head and shoulders back out, pointing a finger a few inches in front of Dune's nose. "Hey!" He snapped, "My tent! You're the one with fur, you stay out! Why don't you try stealing Endrin's tent? I saw her slipping you food all night."

Dune settled down in front of Eebon's tent, lowering his head to rest on top of his front paws. Dune snorted again, it was the closest he could come to a laugh. _It worked!_ Dune thought, _I got Eebon-master's mind off of Kylae-woman… at least long enough for master to fall asleep. It's too bad about Eebon-master and Kylae-woman, I liked her, and she was good for Eebon-master. _Dune sighed. _Maybe someday they can fix whatever happened today… I really don't understand the two-legs, why do they have to complicate everything?_

Dune raised his head and looked at Endrin's tent. _Eebon-master was right… Endrin-woman was giving me food all night. Maybe she would be willing to… share… the tent?_ Dune lowered his head back to his paws again and shrugged his canine shoulders. _Maybe another time. I need to stay here and defend Eebon-master tonight._

* * *

_Oh, don't look at me that way! Who says every couple stays together? Actually I did debate about what to do with Kylae and Eebon for quite a while. And you gotta love Dune, so devoted and loving... although sometimes it's tough love. I admit Dune doesn't have as big a role as I'd like, he's more of a filler type character... sorry._

_One final note before I sign off for the night. You might have noticed that I have never referred to a single character as a rogue. First off, I'd think you could figure that out on your own. Secondly, if you look up the definition of rogue, it doesn't even come close to how rogues are portrayed in DA. And thirdly, when you get right down to it, rogues are just warriors who favor a different to the frontal assault._

_Have a good weekend ya'll! Thanks for reading, and please leave a review and let me know how I'm doing._


	20. Shadows from the Past

Kylae was very impressed with her new ironbark armor. Varathorn hadn't been lying when he said that it would just as light as her studded leathers, and was both extremely durable and very flexible. It was also formed to look like scaled armor, although the coloring was wrong to be any kind of metal, it didn't look like the ironbark bows and other weapons that the Dalish carried which were an amber color. This armor was silver colored with a green sheen. What Kylae found most impressive about the armor was the amount to detail that Varathorn had put into it. Each of the scales had been formed into the shape of a leave, so intricately detailed that the veins in the leaves were visible, and as far as Kyle could tell, none of the armored leaves were the same.

Kylae held both her new daggers in an underhand grip and moved through a series of techniques and movements. If she hadn't been holding the twin daggers, it would have looked like she was going through some kind of dance. Several of the younger Dalish gathered to watch, as did Dune from where he still lay in front of Eebon's tent with head raised, intelligent brown eyes watching Kylae with interest.

"Always practicing?" Endrin asked.

That caught Kylae by surprise, and she faulted in one of her techniques and dropped a dagger. She'd been so caught up in her practice that she hadn't noticed Endrin crawl out of her tent. Endrin already looked like she ready to travel, hunting leathers on, Falon'Din's Reach and large quiver of arrows on her back and dar'misaan at her side. Traveling pack already fastened down, and judging from the way it bulged, she was fully resupplied.

"How long have you been standing there?" Kylae asked.

Endrin grinned, for once Kylae was talking to her without yelling or insulting her. "Not long, but long enough to see how skilled you are."

Kylae smirked, "Not really. That was more of just a warm up than anything else. I wanted to break in the armor before we take to the road again." Kylae's eyes narrowed, "And it helps me to take my mind off of… recent events."

"I see." Endrin said, smartly choosing not to pursue the subject. "Could you use a sparring partner while we wait for the others to get up?" Endrin lightly gripped the hilt of her dar'misaan..

"Another time." Kylae answered. "Need to be left alone right now." Kylae resumed her training routine, then stopped after a few seconds and said, "Lanaya came looking for you a little while ago. Said she needed to ask you something."

"Thanks." Endrin answered, and set off to find the young Keeper. It didn't take long. Lanaya was surrounded by a small army of hunters. She seemed to be giving them directions on how to find other clans and was sending them off in groups of two and three. Endrin knew that there was no chance they could find all the Dalish clans in Ferelden, although they were certain to find at the very least a few, Endrin hoped they could at least find half the clans. Endrin waited quietly until Lanaya noticed her.

"Oh, good, you're here!" Lanaya said. She motioned to one of the hunters, his vallaslin tattoo venerating Elgar'nan fully covered his entire face. "This is Xaxxus. I'm sending him after your clan to inform of them that we have been called to battle once more. I thought you might have a message you'd like to pass on."

Endrin blinked, she hadn't been expecting that. "_Erm_… You know how to find them?"

"Not exactly." Lanaya answered. "As luck would have it, our two clans actually met a few months ago, so we have only a rough idea."

Endrin nodded, thinking for a moment. There so many things she wanted to say to so many of her former clan-mates, although they weren't the kind of things she wanted others to hear, or to passed on second-hand. After a few seconds she looked at Xaxxus and said, "If you find them, tell my mother that I love her and I miss her very much. And tell her that when this is over, I will see her again. Her name is Ashalle."

Xaxxus nodded wordlessly, and along with two other hunters they turned and sped north into the woods.

* * *

Kylae was just finishing her blade-dance when Eebon emerged from his tent. Kylae stopped mid-stride and glared hatefully at him, finally sheathing her dar'misu, but not before fantasizing about pushing one of them into Eebon's throat. "I shoulda known…" Kylae hissed just loud enough for Eebon to hear her, and Kylae saw him glance in her direction, then quickly avert his gaze. "No shem ever does nothing for an elf… Can't believe I let myself fall for that one."

Eebon said nothing. He was smart enough, and knew Kylae well enough to know that if he tried to deny her claim, or counter what she had said, it would only infuriate her more.

"Especially shoulda known since you're a noble!" Kylae continued, slowly walking closer to Eebon, Dune raised his head and one side of his lips curled back in a silent snarl. "What noble ever did anything that wasn't to further himself?" Kylae grunted, "At least Vaughan didn't lie about what he wanted from me."

Eebon's head shot up at the mention of the pompous elf-rapist. "How can you compare me to him?" Eebon asked, trying to keep his voice even.

"I didn't." Kylae said. "Vaughan wasn't the one who came to my home and promised a better life outside the alienage, and then came out and announced that it was really a death sentence. That was all you… Eebon!" Kylae looked up without fear into Eebon's eyes as the much bigger man started to shake with anger.

"Kylae…" Eebon said slowly, "If anyone else had said that to me… I would…" He trailed off for a moment. "But I won't, because I know you're angry right now, and you have a right to be… But don't you ever compare me to that piece of shit again!"

"I didn't." Kylae said again, returning Eebon's glare. The staring match continued for a few moments until Eebon finally broke it off and knelt down to pick up a piece of his armor. Kylae gave in to her inner anger and brought her booted foot up hard into Eebon's ribs. Eebon cried out both in pain and sudden rage and rose to his feet, at his side, Dune was crouched and ready for the command to attack, snarling viciously. Kylae's eyes snapped to Dune and she dropped into a fighting dance, keeping her daggers sheathed, but her hands rested on the hilts. "Come-on!" She hissed.

"No!" Eebon said, as he pushed himself to his feet and saw that Dune was about to attack, even without his command. "Take it easy Dune." Eebon ordered his hound, then back to Kylae. "I'm not the man you think I am. And I won't fight you because of it."

Kylae arched her neck back than rocked forward as she spat on Eebon. "Damn shem…" She muttered, and walked away, passing by Roaran, who was packing his own backpack. "Well, that felt good." Kylae said quietly.

Roaran grunted. "I'll sodding bet it did!"

* * *

Endrin glanced up at the sun. It was shortly after noon, and the group had been left the borders of the forest perhaps an hour ago. Endrin considered calling for a short rest and a meal break, but looking back at her friends, none of them seemed to be in need of a break, so Endrin decided to press on.

Endrin found herself saddened to be leaving the Brecilian Forest once again, despite how the others all seemed relieved. Her brief stay with the Dalish clan had reminded her of the good old days. When she lived with her own clan, spending her days hunting with Tamlen, and her evenings sitting with Ashalle in front of their aravel, listening to Ashalle talk. Or dodging Ilen, Marethari, Paivel, or any number of elders. One memory in particular rose to her mind's eye.

* * *

"Hey, Merrill!" Endrin said, sticking her head into the Keeper's aravel where Merrill had been pouring over some recently acquired artifacts.

Merrill jumped to her feet in surprise, knocking over the chair she'd been sitting on and then tripped over it, landing hard on her backside. "_Owwww!"_ Merrill moaned, then looked up at Endrin, "Seth'lin elvhen'alas!" Merrill swore. _Thin-blooded dirt elf!_ "Why do you always have to do that?"

"Do what?" Endrin asked, raising one eyebrow and doing her absolute best to keep from laughing.

"Sneak up on me like that! And why is always me that you have to sneak up on?"

Endrin couldn't help but laugh now, and she laughed hard. "I don't do that on purpose, you know? I think that you just get so focused on your work that you don't notice anything else."

Merrill slowly got to her feet and righted the chair, rubbing her posterior as she did so. "What do you want?"

"Me and Tamlen are going hunting, we both think you should come with us!" Endrin grinned.

"Endrin…" Merrill looked at the young hunter as if she were daft. "I'm not a hunter, I'm the First, I don't know how to use a bow!"

"So what?" Endrin shrugged, "Just use your magic."

"That's not what my magic is meant for, and you know it!"

Endrin wouldn't be denied however, and she entered the aravel and grabbed Merrill by the arm, then started to forcibly pull her outside. "Then just come with us and watch! Come-on, it will be fun! You know… fun? In a nutshell it means not staying locked up in the aravel staring at century old stuff!"

Merrill was resisting, but only half-heartedly, and once Endrin had dragged her out of the aravel, and into the great outdoors, Merrill stopped fighting completely. "Okay…" Merrill said, borrowing Endrin's mischievous smile, apparently it was contagious. "Let's go!"

"Now there's the spirit, lethallan!" Endrin laughed, then her eyes widened and she ducked behind the aravel, pulling Merrill with her. "Fangs of Fen'harel…" she muttered, "The Keeper is coming back!"

Merrill only protested once, but Endrin remained insistent, and with her guidance, both Endrin and Merrill made it to the edge of the camp where Tamlen was waiting. They returned several hours later, both Endrin and Tamlen had bagged several rabbits and large birds, and Merrill had stood behind and watched, although from the look on her face, Merrill had enjoyed the hunt more than either of the hunters.

"That was fun!" Merrill said, smiling happily. "You'll have to kidnap me again some other time!"

* * *

"Pardon me, Endrin." Wynne said.

Endrin shook head, rousing herself from her memory. "Oh, umm… yes?"

"I wondered if I might have a word with you in private."

"Of course, Wynne." Endrin answered, then looked to Dharr, "Keep going, me and Wynne will be right behind you."

Dharr nodded silently.

Endrin and Wynne stopped walking until they were out of earshot from the rest of the group, then they continued walking again at a slow pace. Endrin asked, "So what's on your mind?"

"I have noticed that you and Alistair have become… close, more so over the last few days."

Endrin couldn't help a blush. "Oh, you noticed that…"

Wynne chuckled, "It's kind of hard not to notice. The way the two of you talk to each other, the way you look at each other, the way Alistair blushes whenever he comes within a close proximity to you."

"It's true." Endrin admitted, no use trying to hide or deny it now. "I do like him very much. But what exactly does this have to do with you?"

"I was wondering where you think this relationship is heading?"

"I really hadn't given that a lot of thought. There's a bit of blight going on right now, and I haven't had much time to think about anything else. We're just taking it one day at a time right now… Why are you asking me about this?"

"Love is a beautiful thing, but just like anything else, there is a time and a place for it. What would happen if Alistair became injured, or cut off from the rest of us, and you had to make a choice to save him, or to lead the rest of us to safety and save us?"

Endrin muttered something in her language under her breath before answering. "You're making quite a bit of a stretch aren't you? Who said anything about us being in love? I do care about him, and he cares for me, but I think you saying that we're in love all of a sudden is a bit… ridiculous?"

Wynne gave a small smile, "You're fooling no one… You are a Grey Warden, and you are our leader. You cannot let your personal feelings get in the way of our quest, as our mission is bigger than all of us, and very possibly the entire fate of Thedas rests on your shoulders."

"And what should I do?" Endrin asked, starting to grow angry. "Step down as leader? Trust me I've tried that, and the other's won't let me! Do you want me to send Alistair away? Tell him that I've transformed into walking, talking statue, and that as such I don't have feelings anymore?"

"All I'm saying is-"

Endrin interrupted her. "Yes, I'm a Grey Warden, yes, I'm the leader, but I'm more than that too! I'm an elf, I'm a person, I have feelings! I can't just shut them off! I could try, and I could tell Alistair that, but I would be lying both of us if I did that!"

Wynne sighed in exasperation. "I was only trying to caution you to the dangers that could occur if you let your personal feelings become more important to you than our own mission. I have told you what I have to say. Make of it what you will."

Endrin nodded, and although Wynne had served to make Endrin a very angry Dalish, she could not deny that there was some truth to some of what Wynne had said, although Endrin would say she still had a long way to go before she would say she was 'in love' with Alistair.

Up ahead, near the rest of the group, Dune started barking rapidly, an unmistakable urgency in his 'voice'. Endrin could remember only one time before hearing Dune bark like that. The first time she'd heard it she hadn't known what it meant, and then she'd been shot in the stomach with a poisoned arrow. "Wynne!" Endrin almost yelled, "There's an ambush up there!"

Not far up the road, Eebon heard Dune's warning and reacted instantly, drawing Yusaris from his back and shouting his own warning. "_AMBUSH!_"

Tylis raised his staff above his head with both hands, forming a spell that he had never used before, but none the less remembered. It was one of the memories that had been passed on to him. Tylis completed the spell, just as several men and one black furred mabari charged up from the dry riverbed they'd been hiding in, Tylis felt a new power rushing through his body, it wasn't draining him as most spells would, it was sustaining him, amplifying his power. Tylis didn't see the archer, but he sensed an arrow coming at him, and he moved his staff into the path of the arrow, the missile penetrated the staff easily, but stopped cold by the rune crafted wood. Tylis looked with total shock at the arrow in his staff, "Did you guys just see that?" He yelled, then he remembered he was in a battle, "…Oh yeah." He muttered. Tylis looked in the direction the arrow had come from and located the archer, a spell of disorientation was the first one that came into his mind, and he cast it. He was surprised to say the least by the results.

The archer dropped his bow and the arrow he'd been notching, and fell to the ground, screaming in terrified panic. Even from where he stood, Tylis could hear the helpless archer dry-heaving, and only a few seconds later he emptied the contents of his stomach. Tylis said, "Hey, what the…" The disorientation spell was supposed to make him dizzy, and throw off his aim, and while he certain was dizzy, judging from the way he was floundering on the ground, and kept looking up and around at the sky and his surroundings. Tylis wondered just how much the first spell had amplified his power, then shrugged, looking for another enemy, the archer wouldn't be a problem anymore.

The black mabari lunged at Dune, slavering jaws wide open, but Dune reared up on his back legs, bringing his front paws down, dull but thick and sturdy claws seeking the other dog's eyes, and finding them. The black mabari howled in pain and started backing up. Dune took the advantage and leapt in, sinking his fangs into his enemy's shoulder and locking down until he felt his jaws meet once more. Dune spat out the chunk of dog flesh. If Dune were capable of it, he would have yelled, '_Bad-dog! I'll make sure you never threaten Eebon-master or anyone else ever again!_' Dune lunged in again at the completely crippled mabari, this time locking his jaws down on the bad-dog's throat. Dune ripped out its windpipe in a spray of crimson, then lifted his head to the sky and howled, '_Victory!_'

Leliana loosed an arrow at a man with a greatsword running at her, but the man's heavy chainmail deflected the arrow, Leliana just barely had enough time to draw her shortsword and long dagger before the man reached her. She knew better than to try and block a greatsword with her own weapons, it would be very likely that his sword would break her own, not to mention the man was quite a bit larger than she was. Leliana lunged out of the way of the greatsword, moving towards his weak side, she stabbed with her shortsword, and got through the armor, although the armor prevented the blade from moving very deep into his flesh, the man screamed in pain and spun to face her, greatsword coming horizontally. Leliana stepped in towards him, dropped her sword to grab his forearm, and drove her dagger down through his elbow. The swordsman dropped his sword, but only so he could reach for her throat with his good hand. He stopped when he saw that Leliana held her long dagger only a fraction of an inch away from his eye.

"Don't!" Leliana threatened, and the man raised his one good hand in surrender. "Tell your friends to surrender. I know my friends, and trust me… you don't stand a chance!"

The man nodded, then yelled, "Alright boys, that's enough! They win this time!"

There only two others still alive by that point, and they needed little encouragement to drop their weapons and raise their hands.

Eebon pulled Yusaris out of a man's chest, and the body fell to the ground in a lifeless heap. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Morrigan change back from a black panther to her true form. Eebon started cutting strips from the dead man's clothing to clean his blade. "Why… are we sparing them?" Eebon asked, the berserker rage still had a grip on him, but Eebon was able to hold it in check.

"Why indeed?" Morrigan chimed in. "I had thought the objective was to kill your enemy."

Leliana motioned for her hostage to back away from his dropped greatsword before answering. "Take a look at their weapons and armor. They are not common bandits or thieves. They're here on a mission. I'd like to know what that mission is, and who sent them, and why."

Eebon finished cleaning off his greatsword and handed the bloodied cloth to Dharr to do the same. "Alright, you heard the lady." He said, "Start talking."

The man clutched his ruined elbow and answered, "We were…" He moaned from the pain in his arm. "I could… probably think better if one of your mages took care of this."

Eebon stared at him for a moment, then grabbed the man's injured arm, held it out straight, and brought his own elbow crashing down into it, everyone heard bones snapping, and then the man started screaming. Eebon was not in a merciful mood, and grabbed the unlucky man with one hand around the back of the head, covering his mouth with the other hand. "Shut-up!" Eebon hissed, the fires of battle and rage still burning behind his eyes. "You are alive right now because Leliana wants to talk to you for a minute. I, on the other hand would much rather just gut you and your friends like a trout and leave you for the local wildlife. I suggest you start talking now, if your information is good, then we'll let you go. Understand? Just blink if you understand."

The man blinked, and Eebon released him.

He winced before talking, and groaned through gritted teeth. "I don't know who hired us… I swear, I really don't know. I never bothered asking for a name, just for the money."

Leliana laid a hand on Eebon's shoulder trying to calm him, she had recognized the fire behind his eyes was starting to grow. "You must know something!" She pleaded.

The man groaned again, but cleverly avoided asking for healing. "The guy who hired us… he said to kill you, that was all. Everyone with you we could let live."

"Leliana?!" Eebon, and several of the others said in surprise.

"Me?" Leliana said in equal surprise. "Why… who wants me dead?"

"I really don't know. Best I can do is point in the right direction." He dug into a pouch on his belt and pulled out a slip of paper, handing it to Leliana. "There's a house in Denerim where I was to meet the contact…" He gritted his teeth and groaned again. "That's some directions and a description of the house. I swear that's all I know." His eyes moved almost reluctantly to Eebon. "Can I… Will you let me go now?"

The berserker rage flared inside Eebon again, and he very nearly took Yusaris and lobbed off his head on the spot, but at the last moment, the forced the rage back and said, "Yes… the three of you can go now. Leave your weapons here and get out of my sight!" The three remaining assassins didn't need to be told twice. Eebon turned to find Endrin glaring at him.

"Do you think you're the leader now?!" Endrin fumed.

Eebon's eyes widened. He really hadn't intended to take control of the situation like he did, it was a combination of the berserker rage and his training as a military leader. "I… sorry about that En-"

Endrin flared. "How many times have I asked you to take command, and how many times have you refused? You don't make deals, that's my job! I didn't want it, but I'm here doing it… Don't do that again, Eebon!"

Morrigan, Kylae, and Roaran all seemed to look amused from this most recent exchange, particularly Kylae. Dharr and Sten both nodded silently in approval, they were happy to see their leader stand up and begin to act like a leader rather than someone who had merely been forced into it.

Endrin turned to Leliana. "Any idea of who would want you dead?"

Leliana rested her chin against a fist and thought for a moment, then answered. "Marjolaine."

Endrin arched an eyebrow. "I thought that was all behind you now."

"So did I." Leliana answered sadly. "I haven't heard anything from her in years, and now she suddenly resurfaces and tries to have me killed again!" Leliana hung her head for a second, then looked back up and said, "Endrin… I know that it's in the wrong direction now, and if you choose not to help me, I will still stay by your side and combat the blight, but I would like to go back to Denerim and settle this once and for all."

Endrin nodded again, and looked down at the road as she concentrated. It didn't take long for her to make a decision. "It's only a two day trip back to Denerim, and a smaller group could probably make it there in even less time, while it will take us about a month to get to the Frostback Mountains, and probably a few days after that to reach Orzammar." She looked back to Eebon, but this time without the anger. "Eebon, take Dune and go back with her. We'll keep pressing towards the Frostbacks, but we'll take our time now. Unless you catch up to us first, we'll wait for you where the road gives way to the Imperial Highway. You remember where that is, right?"

Eebon nodded. How could he forget? That was close to Ostagar, and all the unpleasant memories that came with it. He looked at Leliana, "You ready?" He asked.

Leliana nodded, and Dune barked happily, signaling that he too was ready.

Tylis coughed quietly, "Umm, Endrin…"

Endrin turned to look at the young mage. "Yes?"

"I'd like to go back to Denerim too."

* * *

The Bannorn was far more wide open country than what Endrin and her group had been used to for their travels, and it was making Endrin nervous. Too much wide open space, and far fewer trees. Roaran also didn't seem to like it, and was becoming noticeably more jumpy, thankfully not nearly as nervous as he'd been when Endrin first saw him at Ostagar. More than once however, Roaran had jumped when somebody called his name, or when Kylae would lay a hand on his shoulder, although he quickly recovered and come back with a sarcastic quip to cover for his loss of composure.

The group had just finished their evening meal, and Endrin had just completed putting up her tent when she noticed Dharr and Sten both approaching. Endrin arched an eyebrow and waited for them to speak. Dharr was the first one to speak. "Endrin. I wanted to tell you that the way you handled Eebon today was excellent."

Sten looked down at Dharr, then back up at Endrin, before she had a chance to speak, Sten threw in his two bits. "I agree with the dwarf Warden, that you handled the human Warden very well."

"Uhh…" Endrin finally found her voice. "I… really didn't even think very much of it. I just… didn't like the way he'd jumped in without waiting for me."

Dharr allowed himself one of his rare chuckles, "That's exactly what we're saying! You are learning how to lead on instinct."

Sten jumped in again, "A subordinate should not be allowed to act in the place of leader as he did today, and any leader who would allow it is a poor leader. You are not such a leader."

"If you didn't correct Eebon as you had…" Dharr paused before continuing. "Then I would have challenged you for leadership."

Endrin's jaw dropped, and she was once more speechless.

"Had he attempted to do so, Kadan, then would have had to go through me first. I have sworn to follow you without question, and I refuse to follow the lead of another unless it is by your wish."

Before Endrin had a chance to answer either of them, Dharr spoke again. "That brings me to my next point." Dharr reached over his shoulder and removed the Shield of Aeducan. "I am aware that both Sten and Eebon have pledged their service to you. I want to do the same."

Endrin again was stumbling over herself in surprise because of the situation. "Uhh… I… Dharr-uhh… as flattered as I am… that's really not necessary."

"Oh, but it is!" Dharr insisted, and dropped to one knee. "Before today I was following the lead of an elf-girl who had been forced into a position that she did not want. You have left those days behind you, and we have all witnessed you become the leader that I am now proud to follow." Dharr lowered his head and held up his targe with both hands as if offering it to Endrin, the same he had held it out to his father that fateful day in the Deep Roads. "On the Shield of Aeducan, on my honor as an Aeducan, and with Sten of the Beresaad as my witness. I swear that I will follow you, and you alone. Never again will I question your decisions. Call when you need me, ask what you will of me, I am yours to command." Dharr rose back to his feet and replaced his shield across his back. "That is my oath to you Endrin."

"Thank you, Dharr." Endrin said, once again sounding like herself. "I will not take advantage of your oath, I will never disregard your advice, and I will lead you to the best of my abilities. That is my promise to you."

"There is one more thing." Dharr said. "As a dwarf, and particularly as a noble and a prince, I did not have the luxury of many friends. One can only be betrayed by family and friends, not by strangers and enemies. To say that politics in Orzammar are cutthroat would be a vast understatement. For years, Gorim remained my only true friend, then I had Roaran as well… but… you have been good to me, you have been good to all of us. And I am proud to now call you friend."

"And I am honored to have your friendship, Dharr."

Both Sten and Dharr saluted their friend and leader, then turned and walked back to the campfire. Endrin watched them go, feeling a rush of emotions as she did so. She wanted to laugh, but at the same time she wanted to cry. She wanted to look up at the sky and scream. She wanted to run through the forest once more, bow in hand, and feel the air rushing past her face and through her hair. The Grey Wardens, as well as the others who had chosen to follow her truly were very close to her heart. They really were her clan. But some of them were more than that, Eebon, and Sten, and Leliana in particular she almost felt as if they were her family. And then there was Alistair, who she still didn't know how to feel about, but was undeniably special to her. _Ashalle, how I wish you could be here with me now. And that you could meet these people!_ Endrin started to laugh, but then choked back on it as tears formed in her eyes and a sob worked its way up her throat. _Tamlen… I miss you so much! Lethallin! Brother! Why did you have to leave me? Why did you have to touch that damned eluvian?_

Endrin tried to duck inside her tent before the full weight of losing Tamlen, and in a way losing Ashalle hit her again. She didn't make it, and her legs gave out before she reached the tent, she collapsed into a sitting position, and pounded her fists into her legs. Looking up at the clear night sky, her vision quickly began to blur as the tears formed and rolled down her face, only to be replaced by fresh tears. Endrin opened her mouth to scream, but by the grace of the Creators, Alistair came first.

"Endrin?" He asked, and Endrin pushed herself to her feet. "Are you…" He stopped when he saw Endrin rise, then turn and practically throw herself at him, wrapping her arms around him.

"Hold me!" Endrin said, "Please, just hold me!... Just hold me!"

Alistair did as he was asked, wrapping one arm around the back of Endrin's shoulders, holding her head with the other. Alistair didn't even know what was bothering Endrin so much, but he saw that she was in pain, that much was obvious. Endrin had been there for him time after time in the past few months, giving him the strength that he needed to press on. Now it was his turn to be there for her, and to give her his strength. As he didn't know what was hurting her, he didn't know what he could say to help, so he did exactly as she had asked, and held her.

* * *

Leliana looked at the paper the would-be assassin had given her for the thousandth time, even though she had already memorized it. "I… I think that's the house right there." Leliana pointed, but made no further move towards the nondescript looking home.

Eebon looked at her out of the corner of his eye. Ever since they had left the group outside the Brecilian Forest, Leliana had not been her normal, cheerful, happy going, easy to laugh, self. She'd been more like Dharr or Sten than anyone else, solemn faced and quiet, only talking when she needed to, and even then in as few words as she could. It had made for a miserable trip for Tylis, who by the second day had resorted to talking to Dune.

"Do you want to continue with this?" Eebon asked.

Leliana didn't really give an answer right away. "For years Marjolaine was my best and dearest friend. She taught me a lot of what I know today, and she was my… I loved her!"

This time both Tylis and Eebon looked at her a bit oddly, although neither one of them said anything.

"I already told you how when I escaped the dungeon along with Sketch and Silas, we went after Marjolaine, and I confronted her, but I wouldn't kill her. I did her no real harm! I can't understand… why is she doing this to me now?"

Eebon answered, "Some people just can't let go of their bitterness. From what you've told me, I'd say this Marjolaine is one of them. It's like… a fire that's burning inside you, and no matter what you do, no matter how much fuel you feed the fire, it keeps burning, keeps eating away at you."

Now it was Leliana and Tylis' turn to stare at Eebon.

"Yes." Eebon answered, before they could ask, "I know, because it's inside me too."

Leliana sighed and touched the pommel of her shortsword. "Come-on… this needs to end. And it needs to end today."

The door to the house was locked, but before Eebon could kick the door open, Leliana produced her lockpick and long thin knife, she had the locked picked and door open in only a few seconds. The first room was empty, and the door leading to the main room was closed as well. Leliana stopped, her eyes glued to the door handle. This time it was Tylis who laid a hand on her shoulder. "You can do this." Tylis assured her. "We're right here with you… and you even have Dune here to help."

The corners of Leliana's mouth turned up in a smile. "Thanks Tylis, Eebon… you too Dune." Leliana took one last deep breath. "Alright, let's do this." Leliana pushed open the door and the three people and one mabari all entered the main room.

There were four men in the room, sitting around a small table seemingly playing cards. They all leapt to their feet at the intrusion. "Who are you?" One of them demanded, a slim handsome man with prematurely turned white hair, his looks only marred by a long scar that ran down his forehead, ending just over his right eye. Then he caught sight of Leliana. "It's you!" He yelled.

"Corvus…" Leliana said, instantly recognizing him. "Still doing others peoples dirty work I see."

"Oh, like you can claim any better? Who are these dupes that you have with you? What did you have to promise them to get their help?"

"I'm not here to discuss this with you!" Leliana said angrily, drawing her weapons as she did so. "Where is Marjolaine?"

Corvus and the other three with him drew their own weapons in turn. "Wouldn't you like to know?" He taunted. "Lads, it seems that first group we hired wasn't up to the task. We'll take care of this ourselves! Kill them all!"

Eebon already had his greatsword in his hands and yelled, "That sounds like a great idea!"

The fight lasted less than a minute, having Tylis on their side provided a tremendous advantage as the first spell he cast froze all their feet to the floor in blocks of ice. Having a berserker and a trained mabari also helped. Less than a minute after the fight had started, three of the men lay dead, and Corvus was on the floor with one hand missing and Leliana's boot pressing down on his throat.

"I didn't want this, Corvus." Leliana said, her voice strangely calm. "Now tell me where Marjolaine is, and I might let you live."

Corvus was struggling with his one hand and bloody stump against Leliana's boot. "She…" He choked the word out, and Leliana marginally lighted the force on his throat, "She never left Val Royeaux. She sent me…" He made a strangled noise but Leliana wouldn't lighten up any more. "To make sure the job was done."

"Why does she want me dead all of a sudden?"

"She's had people watching you since the day you left her service. "When…" Another strangled noise, "When you left Lothering, she knew that you were finally making your move against her! And she sent out her people to stop you before that happened?"

The news caught Leliana off guard, and she stepped back, releasing the strangled man. "All these years." She said, her voice reflecting her own surprise. "After all these years, I've done nothing to her! I never wanted revenge. I only wanted to be left alone, and for my past life to stay in the past!"

Corvus pulled himself to his feet, wrapping a cloth around his severed wrist. "We never change, Leliana. You're one of us… you always will be."

"I am not like you!" Leliana said quickly, I already showed that to Marjolaine once, and now I will do the same for you… and walk away." Leliana turned and left the small house, Tylis following her.

Eebon waited until he'd heard the door open and close behind them before he turned back to look at Corvus. "I am not so merciful!" He snarled, "No one threatens my friends and lives!" Before Corvus could react, Eebon lashed out with Yusaris, and the massive blade buried itself deep his chest, nearly cutting Corvus in half. Eebon knelt and began cutting pieces from the clothing of the dead to clean his weapon. With the last of his enemies dead, the berserker rage cleared almost instantly.

"Come-on, Dune." Eebon said quietly. "There's nothing left here for us."

Dune barked in agreement and followed his master.

* * *

It had been two days since Leliana and the others had left the group, so with any luck they had already reached Denerim and gotten things sorted out with Leliana's former mentor. Dharr and Alistair had both been acting paranoid the entire day, both kept looking behind them, and walking backwards for several paces to watch for any surprises. Even though neither one of them said anything to the others, their overly cautious attitude was starting to rub off on the others, particularly Morrigan, and was making her irritable.

Morrigan stopped walking, and grabbed Alistair by the shoulder, turning him to face her. "Alistair, _what_ are you doing? You're acting especially annoying today, and it's driving me crazy! Even more than usual."

Alistair must have been particularly perturbed as he skipped over his usual sarcastic, snarky remark and answered, "Darkspawn. They've been following us all day, but they aren't attacking… they're just… following. I've never known darkspawn to do that. What about you Dharr?"

The black haired dwarf shook his head. "No." He answered, "This has me wondering too." Dharr looked for his leader and called, "Endrin!"

"Yes?" Endrin answered, everyone had stopped when they heard Alistair's announcement about darkspawn.

"We've been followed by darkspawn for some time now, but they're not attacking for some reason. Let me take Alistair, the Duster, and Morrigan, I'll circle back around the way we came, hopefully we can flank them before they realize we're there."

Endrin nodded. "Go ahead and do it. The rest of us will stay here and wait for you."

Dharr saluted and began his circuitous path back the way they'd came. He returned an hour later, swearing under his break and shaking his head. "The darkspawn must have sensed us coming, and they pulled back and ran away rather than stand and fight… I've never known darkspawn to do that. Usually they're tripping over themselves to attack us."

Endrin scowled. "What do you think they're up to?"

"I have no idea." Dharr admitted. "But I don't like this."

"Neither do I." Endrin agreed. "We're pressing onward. Dharr, I'd like you to stay in the rear with Sten, keep a close watch."

Dharr tapped his chest in salute. "Of course, Endrin." He answered.

* * *

Eebon and Dune walked out of the house to find Leliana and Tylis standing a short distance away. Leliana looked like a wreck, Eebon had never seen her like that before. Leliana stood with her back against the wall of another house, her face downcast, and it looked like she was biting one of her fingers. Tylis stood next to her in silence, not sure of what to say. Eebon walked to where they stood. Like Tylis, he didn't know what he could say to comfort his friend, Dune sat in front of Leliana and looked up at her with his dark canine eyes, he looked sad himself.

"We should get moving." Eebon said softly.

Leliana nodded and wordlessly started moving in the direction of the gate, she hadn't gone very far though before she stopped and said, "Actually, can we stay here in Denerim for the night? I could use a rest."

Eebon nodded, "Yes, we can do that."

Before Eebon or Leliana could say anything else, Tylis immediately brightened and announced. "There's someone here I want to see! I'll catch up with guys later!" And with that said Tylis walked as fast as he could without running deeper into the city.

"We'll be at the Gnawed Noble!" Eebon called after him, then looked at Leliana, "Do you know where he's going?"

Leliana gave a small smile as she answered, "He has a girlfriend in the city."

Eebon chuckled. "So that's why he was so eager to come back to Denerim." Then his smile vanished. "Leliana… are you alright?"

She shook her head, "I will be, once I have a chance to think this through. Thank you for your concern though."

* * *

"Who's there?" Leliana called as she heard a knock on the door.

"It's Eebon." The muffled reply came.

"Oh… Eebon. Come in, it's unlocked."

Eebon pushed the door open and entered. He'd shed his armor had was wearing colorless commoner clothing. Leliana remarked that it was strange to see a noble wearing such attire, but then with Eebon being a Grey Warden, he wasn't a true noble anymore, and from what Eebon had said about himself, Leliana had the impression that all Eebon had ever wanted was to be a warrior. Or it could have just been that common clothing was cheap, comfortable, and easy to replace. Eebon held one arm behind his back, obviously hiding something. He found Leliana sitting on her bed with her back against the wall, hugging her legs and her chin resting on her knees.

"Are you alright?" Eebon asked, then he silently noted how in the previous months everyone had been asking him that same question and it had nearly drove him crazy.

"No, not really." Leliana answered. "I'm just… thinking about some things."

Eebon pulled up a chair on other side of the small room and dropped into it without revealing what he had hidden behind his back. "If you don't want to talk about it that's fine, but if you do, I can listen."

Leliana was silent for a minute, and just when Eebon was about to leave, she said. "Mostly about something Corvus said. Do you remember, when he told me that that no one ever changes, that I was one of them?"

Eebon nodded.

"I can't help but think that he's right! And that maybe… maybe I would have been better off if I'd just stayed in Lothering!"

"You're not the same as them, Leliana." Eebon stated. "Do you remember the first time we met? In Dane's Refuge?"

Now it was Leliana's turn to nod.

"And do you remember how me and Endrin both wanted to kill Loghain's soldiers wholesale? But you stepped in and stopped us?"

"It's not the same!" Leliana protested, "I was still with the chantry then. Since I've joined you and the other Grey Wardens in your quest, I've started to feel myself slipping back into who I used to be. That Antivan Crow assassin that came after us while you were in Redcliffe… I was glad when Endrin cut his throat. I enjoyed seeing him die, and not just him. There have been others as well. That is how I used to be, when I worked for Marjolaine!"

"You let Corvus live." Eebon offered, not mentioning that as soon as she had left, he had very nearly cut Corvus in half.

"But I wanted him dead! Every part of me screamed to kill him."

"But you didn't do it!" Eebon said, "And I think that says something about you! Do you think we don't all have urges like that? The difference between people like Corvus, Marjolaine, Loghain, and even Howe, is that they cannot deny their selfish impulses. They cannot learn to forgive. They can never change. You are not like that!" Eebon stood up and took a few steps closer to Leliana, "In my adolescence, my father often took both me and Fergus all across Ferelden, and even outside the kingdom on occasion for a diplomatic function of some sort. I was just as well traveled after I became a Grey Warden, and Duncan used my families political connections to try and further the Wardens, so I've met a lot of people and been to a lot of places, and I can honestly tell you that you are one of the best and most decent people I have ever met…" Eebon smiled oddly before saying, "Even if I did think you were crazy when I first met you."

One corner of Leliana's mouth turned up in a smile. "Why did you think that?"

"Oh, just the whole thing about being told to join us by the Maker. The chantry doesn't believe in religious visions from the Maker."

"So you don't believe in my vision?"

Eebon went back to his seat. "I didn't at first. But after some of the scrapes we've been through, especially with your near death in the Brecilian Forest, yes, I do now."

Leliana's face broke into a smile, but it almost instantly vanished. "I'm not so sure I do anymore. I'm starting to think that I was just wishful thinking. That's another reason I think maybe I should have just stayed with the chantry. I was safe there… protected. I was at peace."

Eebon was silent for a moment. What she had just said was certainly true, and there would be no denying it, so instead, he answered, "Well, I for one am very glad that you didn't stay, and I know that I'm not the only one who thinks that. You've been a good friend, and you give me hope."

"I give you hope?" Leliana repeated, "How is that?"

Eebon's face darkened for brief moment. "By making me believe that there is still hope for someone like me. But never mind about that right now. I bought you a gift in the market just before I came up here. I thought it might help put you at ease over these recent events." Eebon reached to where he'd stashed it and pulled out the gift.

Leliana's face instantly changed to one of surprise and happiness. "You got me a lute!" She exclaimed, and nearly squealed in excitement.

"With you being a minstrel and all, I thought you might enjoy having something to play on our journeys."

"Oh yes… Yes! Yes! Yes!" Leliana quickly slid off the bed to accept it, and cradled the wooden instrument to her chest like an infant. "Thank you for this, Eebon! Thank you so much!" Eebon smiled and nodded in return, and started to make for the door, but Leliana called after him first, "Wait! At least let me play a song for you first!"

"I would like that." Eebon said as he returned to his seat.

Leliana situated herself back on the bed, the lute in her hands. "This is one of the first songs that I learned when I was a girl in Orlais. It was actually written by a Fereldan who dearly missed his homeland. I think it's an appropriate song for you." Leliana started plucking the strings and Eebon was instantly swept away by the beauty of the tune, he closed his eyes to focus on the music better, and then Leliana started to sing,

_"__Land of bear and land of eagle _

_Land that gave us birth and blessing _

_Land that called us ever homewards _

_We will go home across the mountains _

_We will go home, we will go home _

_We will go home across the mountains _

_We will go home, we will go home _

_We will go home across the mountains _

_Land of freedom, land of heroes _

_Land that gave us hope and memories _

_Hear our singing hear our longing _

_We will go home across the mountains _

_We will go home, we will go home _

_We will go home across the mountains _

_We will go home, we will go home _

_We will go home across the mountains _

_Land of sun and land of moonlight _

_Land that gave us joy and sorrow _

_Land that gave us love and laughter _

_We will go home across the mountains _

_We will go home, we will go home _

_We will go home across the mountains _

_We will go home, we will go home _

_We will go home across the mountains _

_When the land is there before us _

_We have gone home across the mountains _

_We will go home, we will go home _

_We will go home across the mountains"_

Eebon opened his eyes to find them now rimmed with tears. The song had been so beautiful and so moving, it had deeply touched him. "Sing it again?" He asked, and Leliana nodded and began from the start again. Once more Eebon closed his eyes, and the lyrics to the song began, Eebon found himself in Highever once more, surrounded by his family, and those few who he would call friends.

When Eebon opened his eyes he found Leliana looking at him intently, almost like she was studying him. "What?" He asked, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Oh…" Leliana said, "Sorry. You just looked so peaceful. Almost like you weren't really here at all."

Eebon shrugged. "In a way I wasn't. I was back at Highever with my family… Thank you for the song."

"You're welcome." Leliana said happily. "I'm glad I could help you… After all, you've done a lot to help me. Thank you again for the lute, it should make my travels far easier to bare." Eebon nodded, and rose from his seat, intending to back downstairs and get a meal. Leliana slid her way off the bed and moved to him, she said "The trials we face… they are so much easier when there is someone to help you… aren't they?"

Eebon found himself looking deep into Leliana's blue eyes, and he could see what she wanted. Someone to hold her and care for her, so that she wouldn't feel so alone anymore, and after what had happened between himself and Kylae, he wanted the same thing. Eebon leaned down and kissed her. Leliana reached up, and held his face gently in her hands and pulled his lips to her own again, the second kiss lasted longer, and Eebon felt Leliana lean into it, he didn't resist, nor did pull away after their third kiss.

As Leliana pulled away, she saw a sudden sadness flash behind Eebon's eyes. Not regret, just a quick flash of sadness. "What is it?" She felt she had to ask.

"Nothing." Eebon lied, and he felt sure that Leliana knew he was lying. The woman was a former bard after all, and an expert at reading people.

"Kylae?"

Eebon winced at the name. "Yes."

"I see… and I understand the loss you still feel. But it really was not your fault what happened between the two of you… And as much as I hate to say this, she no longer loves you, and only pain lays down that road for you."

"I know." Eebon found himself saying. "I know." He said again. "But that doesn't make it any easier for me. I just… I need time. Right now I really don't even know what to make of myself. I'm sorry."

Leliana nodded. "There's nothing to be sorry for, Eebon. I understand, and I have been in the same position myself."

Eebon nodded in return and left the room, forsaking the meal he had been intending on consuming and making for his own room. At that moment he didn't know what to make of Leliana. Was she truly the innocent girl that she appeared to be, or was this the bardic training that he had heard about. A thousand thoughts rushed through his head as he closed the door to his rented room, but the last thought that went through his mind was, '_Does it really matter?_'

* * *

_Ha! I bet some of you guys thought that I'd forgotten about Leliana's personal quest! I would never do that... of all the companions you pick up in DA:O, Leliana is my favorite. I know that it might be a bit early to make a decision on this, but seriously, I want your guys opinion on this, is Leliana or Kylae a better match for Eebon? Drop me a review or a PM and let me know! Your opinions will probably influence what happens in the end with Eebon._

_In case you didn't recognize it, the song that Leliana sang is from the 2004 movie, _"King Arthur"_ the one with Clive Owen as Arthur... excellent movie, and if you haven't seen it you definitely should. Anyway, the song is called _"Song of the Exile"_ and also _"We will go home"_, I thought it was an appropriate song, especially considering everything that's happened to Eebon and how much he misses his home and his family._

_One final note before I take off, I've been writing this story since about Christmas time last year, and I'm starting to get a bit burned out on it. So if my updates slow down in the near future, that's why. I promise I'll do best to keep pressing onward. If I keep on it, I think I could have it finished in another 2 months or so, and completely published shortly after that. Have a good weekend ya'll! Thanks for reading!_


	21. Brother

_If you're one of the people who reviewed the last chapter and gave me your opinion on the Eebon/Kylae/Leliana thing, then THANK YOU SO MUCH! I suppose I should have expected the results for Kylae and Leliana to be about even, but what's important is that thanks to everyone who contributed, I now have an idea of where I'm going to take that particular issue... and no, I'm not going to tell you!_

_Also, as a side not in regards to the last chapter, the only reason I could think of as to why Marjolaine was even in Denerim in the first place was that so that you could go there and kill her for the sake of the game. So I decided to change that up for my story. I have another story in mind, that I will hopefully get around to writing someday after I finish this one, where Leliana goes to Orlais to deal with her, she also reunites with Silas and Sketch._

_This chapter was one that I had really been looking forward to writing, and is probably one of the most emotionally charged chapters that I've written so far. So without further ado, here's chapter 21, _Brother_. Enjoy!_

* * *

Tylis paced back and forth a few doors down the street from Kaitlyn's house. He couldn't help the fact that he was nervous around her, it had been like that since the moment they had first spoken. Tylis ran his hands through his blond hair, which was starting to get rather long and shaggy, he made a mental note to see a barber the first chance he got, and as he did so, his palm rubbed up against his cheek and he realized that his jaw now had a sandpapery texture. '_Oh, now my beard decides to make an appearance!'_ Tylis thought to himself in annoyance. He made another mental note to buy a razor. Looking down at himself Tylis came to the realization that he was still wearing the ancient elven armor, Tylis swore, he should have went to the inn with Eebon and Leliana and at least changed his clothes. The armor itself was a bit on the dirty side, but not too badly, he'd need to clean it when he got a chance. Thankfully there were no blood stains on the armor, being a mage usually kept him out of the direct fighting.

_'__Why can't I think of these things beforehand?'_ Tylis wondered, '_Oh, right… because Kaitlyn is very pretty and I like her.'_ Tylis sighed and walked to Kaitlyn's front door, finally bringing himself to knock. A few moments later the door was answered by a dark-haired woman who looked have been in the middle of cleaning the house when she answered the door. The woman looked skeptically at Tylis' armor, then at his scruffy looking face before asking, "Can I help you?"

"Good afternoon, mam." Tylis said, "Is Kaitlyn here? Can I talk to her?"

"About what?"

"_Erm,_ nothing in particular, we're friends." He could tell that the woman didn't believe him. "My name is Tylis, she might have mentioned me before."

The woman's face instantly changed, "Oh, yes! She talks about you all the time… I'm sorry, I just always thought you would look different." She opened the door wider, "Come-in."

Tylis stepped through the door, surprised at how often Kaitlyn seemed to talk about him. Just as the door closed behind him, Kaitlyn came in from another room, she was wearing an apron, had her hair pulled back in a kerchief, and had dirt smudged on her hands and face, when she saw Tylis the surprise immediately registered on her face, and her hands flew up and covered her mouth, her face reddening. Tylis couldn't help but blush himself.

"Tylis!" Kaitlyn said as she started to lower her hands, "Well, this is a surprise! What are you doing here?"

Tylis grinned and shrugged, "I was in the neighborhood, thought I'd drop by and say hi."

An hour later both Tylis and Kaitlyn were on the docks, sitting on top of a pile of crates left unattended, watching the ships come and go from the harbor, and the dockworkers loading and unloading crates and smaller boxes of goods from the docked ships. It took a while, but eventually Tylis had relayed his entire adventure from the time he arrived at Ostagar to dealing with Leliana's 'problem' in Denerim. Kaitlyn listened to the whole tale with wide eyes, more than once her jaw had dropped at the more unbelievable parts, such as the battle against the pride demon at the Circle of Magi, and Tylis becoming an arcane warrior.

"And now here I am sitting on the dock with a pretty girl named Kaitlyn." Tylis finished with a grin.

Kaitlyn looked away for a few seconds as she blushed again. "You sure have had an eventful six months!" She commented, "So much more than me. Most days I help to look after Bevin and my younger cousins, and help Aunty look after the household. Sometimes I would go out into the countryside, but from what the guards are saying, it's getting more and more dangerous to do that, what with the darkspawn becoming more frequent, and the bandits and highwaymen are taking advantage of the chaos, so I don't think I'll be doing that anymore."

"Good idea."

"And there's a tanner's apprentice who has come calling two or three times." Kaitlyn watched Tylis' face for a reaction, and she got one.

Tylis eyes widened, a muscle in his jaw twitched, and his entire face flushed several shades redder. "And…" Tylis said, managing to keep his voice even, "How did that work out?" '_Oh yeah… real smooth job there Captain Awkward!'_

Kaitlyn giggled. "He seems a nice enough person, but there's someone else I'm waiting for, and I told him as much."

Tylis was so happy at hearing that, that he wanted to laugh out loud, and shout it to everyone within shouting distance, but he managed not to do either of those. Instead he just looked deep into Kaitlyn's eyes. He could see that she felt the same way for him that he did for her. Tylis didn't ask for a kiss this time as he leaned towards Kaitlyn, and she leaned towards him. The kiss lasted longer than their first kiss at Redcliffe did, and there was now much more passion behind it.

"Kaitlyn…" Tylis said, after moving away again. "You know that I can't stay long… in fact I'm pretty sure that I'll be leaving again first thing in the morning. And I don't know when this whole crazy adventure is going to be over, but if you can wait…"

He didn't need to finish. Kaitlyn nodded, "I'll wait for you." She answered. "It won't be easy, now that I know you feel the same way for me. But I'll be here."

Tylis held Kaitlyn's cheek in one hand, caressing her with his thumb. They kissed again, only stopping when the cheers of nearby crowd of dockworkers reached their ears. Both Kaitlyn and Tylis blushed deeply, then Kaitlyn giggled again. "I feel like a princess in one of the stories… rescued by monsters and then swept off her feet by her knight in shining armor!"

* * *

Alistair sat on the edge of the firelight and stared out into the darkness. He could still feel the darkspawn out there in the night, but they still weren't making any move to attack, and were staying far enough away so that he could only barely feel them. It seemed that he and Dharr proved to be a bit more sensitive to darkspawn than the others, as only the two of them could sense them. From what he could tell, the darkspawn weren't even moving, they were staying completely still, just waiting for… something, and what that something was, none of them could guess. Darkspawn just didn't act this way.

It didn't take long before thoughts of Endrin pushed the darkspawn out of Alistair's mind. To say that Alistair was amazed by Endrin wouldn't do her justice. It seemed to Alistair that he was the only person Endrin truly confided in, there were things that Endrin had told him about herself that she had not revealed to anyone else, namely the anger for her former Keeper and clan that she still carried. Alistair could easily understand why, he had felt much the same when he was a still a small boy and Arl Eamon had sent him away to a monastery, more or less donating him to chantry. He'd hated that decision, and resented it for years.

There were other things about Endrin that weighed heavily on his mind as well. Such as his feelings for her, feelings that she seemed to return. Alistair remembered when he'd first met Endrin at Ostagar, the young elf seemingly appeared out of nowhere and caught him in the middle of a daydream, Alistair chuckled at the memory. He'd thought her to be beautiful right from that very moment, albeit in a foreign, and almost feral kind of way. He remembered their first quest together in the Korcari Wilds, how Endrin had saved his life twice with her quick reflexes and superb archery skills. She had quickly earned his respect that day.

That respect had grown into other feelings as well. He remembered feeling admiration for her when they had found her standing between the mages and templars, only one arrow left, and still shouting threats and insults at the army of templars, even though she barely knew what a mage was, or templars for that matter. Admiration had grown into caring. Endrin had been the only one who expressed any interest in his personal thoughts and struggles beyond a passing word or two. She had done so much for him. '_Do I love her?'_ Alistair wondered. He wasn't sure, he'd never been in love before. There were times that he thought he did, such as the time in the Brecilian Forest when Endrin had taken him away from the camp for the most touching sunrise he'd ever seen. Or only a couple days ago when Endrin had been overcome with loss and sorrow and had thrown herself into his arms, he'd found out later that her outburst had come from the crushing reality that she had lost everything that had once defined her. Her clan, her adopted family, her 'home', even her language and culture in some ways. Endrin was more alone than any of them, and Alistair felt that she had also lost more than any of them. But still she bravely pressed on, directing them and leading them every day, and usually with a smile and ready joke to lighten the mood.

Alistair thought of her distinctively mischievous smile, and the way she would arch a single eyebrow. It made him laugh quietly. He'd seen Endrin transform from a gentle, soft-spoken woman into a fierce, death-dealing warrior in the space of a few seconds. But despite all of this, there always seemed to be an underlying innocence, not like she had never been exposed to the hardships of life, but more like she truly strived to live a good life, and put a lot of thought into everything she said and did.

The sound of footsteps approaching their camp jerked him away from his thoughts of Endrin, and he snatched up his sword from where it lay on the ground next to him. He knew it wasn't darkspawn, but he had no idea who it would be… Not until Dune bounded out of the darkness, barking happily. Dune came to Alistair and nuzzled his hand, then turned and sped into the camp.

"Dune!" Endrin yelled happily, and Alistair turned just in time to see Dune launch himself into the air, crashing into Endrin and driving them both to the ground, Dune quickly began licking her face, and barking happily, Endrin was yelling something in elvish but she too sounded happy to see the massive dog again. Alistair found it too funny to stay silent, and was soon laughing hard himself, the others joined in, even Sten and Dharr chuckling quietly.

Eebon emerged next from the darkness, looking almost ghostly in his bone white and blood red armor. "Well, someone's happy to be back!" Eebon chuckled, "Hello Alistair. No catastrophes happen while I was gone?"

Alistair shrugged and grinned. "Well, Morrigan is still with us, and is still being herself, but other than that, no. How did it go in Denerim?"

Leliana came up from behind Eebon, as she passed them on her way into the camp she said, "Marjolaine wasn't there, she sent her pawns to do her work, as usual!"

"What's got into her?" Alistair asked, not used to seeing Leliana so irritable.

Eebon shrugged, "She's really struggling with some things right now." Having said that, Eebon began to make his own way into the camp, but Alistair called for him to wait.

"Hang on a second there." Alistair said, "There is something else."

"Yeah?" Eebon asked.

"We've been followed by a group of darkspawn ever since you left, but they're staying a good distance away. Only me and Dharr can sense them, and when we tried to circle around and ambush them, they only ran further back, but they keep following us?"

Now Alistair had Eebon's full attention. Eebon said, "But they don't come any closer or try to attack?"

"No."

"That's weird. I've never heard of anything like that. Have you?"

"No." Alistair said again, "And it's unnerving."

Eebon grunted and thought for moment. "I'll bring up to Endrin that we have two people pull guard duty tonight rather than just one. It wouldn't do any of us any good to be caught with our trousers down."

Alistair chuckled, "Hey… I'm the one to make corny one-liners like that!"

* * *

Kylae lay awake in her tent, she ran the grass next to her bedroll through her fingers, listening to Eebon's nightmare in the next tent. She could imagine him turning and thrashing in his bedroll, and she could hear him muttering indistinctly, and judging from the more distant sounds around the camp, Eebon wasn't the only one having a Grey Warden dream that night, it almost sounded like they all were. '_Well that's one reason not to go to sleep tonight!'_ Kylae thought.

She remembered how when she and Endrin had come back from Denerim that one night not so long ago, she had entered Eebon's tent to find him in the throes of a nightmare, and how it had instantly ceased when she lay next to him and kissed his cheek. Part of her screamed to do the same thing now. '_Go to him! Lay with him! Kiss him! Love him! Just be with him!'_ Then Kylae forced that side of herself into silence.

While Eebon had never lied to her, like Duncan had lied to Endrin, Eebon had still been less than truthful, and kept the secret of the Grey Wardens from her for so long, even after she had opened her heart to him and given him all that she was. '_Not to mention that noble bastard flat out admitted to putting his duty before me!_ _I loved him, and I thought he loved me! But you don't do that to someone you love, you just don't!'_ Kylae snarled in the darkness. '_I hate humans, so much! Especially nobles!... Well… I guess Tylis is alright, but he is a mage, and from what I've seen so far, all mages are… different.'_

In the next tent, Eebon was indeed having a Grey Warden dream. But this one was different from all the others he'd had so far. While his dreams would normally be flashes of darkspawn corruption, and seeing their vast horde pillaging and destroying as they went, and sometimes a brief glimpse of the Archdemon itself, this dream was far more vivid, and far more terrifying. Eebon found himself standing in the ruins of a great city, it looked like Denerim, and surrounded thousands of corpses, elves, humans, dwarves, and darkspawn of all kinds, sometimes in piles ten bodies deep or more. Their faces frozen in their last moments of life, eyes bulging open, jaws dropped in a final and unending scream, weapons still clenched in their dead hands. Everywhere he looked there was only death and destruction, and everything was on fire.

The flapping of wings drew Eebon's attention and he looked up to see the Archdemon descending rapidly. In only a few more seconds, the massive and corrupted dragon landed hard directly in front of Eebon, and fixed him with its black eyes. Eebon heard its voice in his head.

"Little Warden… I know you. I know your quest. It is futile. You, and the other six Wardens with you cannot stand against the power of a god! Hear my name and tremble, for I am Urthemiel! There is no chance to save yourselves, your kingdom, or your world. Wherever you run, my minions will chase you, wherever you hide, they will find you. Once I have destroyed Ferelden, my horde will be powerful enough to march on all of Thedas. Your land will burn, little Warden! There is nothing you can do! All will see me and behold my power! This wretched world will pay for forgetting me and sealing me away to sleep for ages untold! Come and face me if you wish, it would give me great pleasure to see the desperation in your eyes before I devour your soul!"

Eebon woke up covered in cold sweat and gasping for air. Unlike his other Warden dreams, he could not shake this one off and tell himself that it was simply another nightmare, he knew it was more. Some of the older Grey Wardens he had previously met had said that they could understand the Archdemon in their dreams a bit, but he had understood it plain as day, it had spoken to him!

He started to push himself up. There would be no more sleep for him that night. Might as well go and relieve whoever was standing guard. Just as Eebon tugged on his boots he heard Alistair scream, "Darkspawn! Coming in fast! Wake up everyone!"

Eebon seized Yusaris without another thought and summersaulted out of his tent, rising to his feet in the same motion and lowering himself into a defensive stance. Several earsplitting shrieks tore through the air, and it was all Eebon could do to keep from dropping his sword to cover his ears, then the shrieks themselves loped into the camp, Eebon singled one out and ran to meet it.

The shriek slashed at him with its oversized claws, Eebon swung his greatsword around to block them, then pivoted his feet, and twisted his body to block the claws on the other hand that came at his face. As soon as the shriek brought its arms back for another swipe, Eebon smashed the pommel of his sword into the shriek's chest, then kicked it on the side of the knee, forcing it into a kneeling position. "YUSARIS!" Eebon yelled, and brought the legendary blade across, cleanly taking off the darkspawn's head. He sensed another shriek coming in fast and silent to his left, Eebon gave no indication he knew it was there until the last second when the shriek brought a clawed arm back for a stab aimed at his chest, then Eebon brought his left foot back and spun to face it, driving Yusaris into its stomach with such force that the blade came out its back. The shriek howled in pain, and Eebon twisted the massive sword, forever silencing the monster. Eebon spat on the corpse, then turned to look or another enemy.

Shrieks presented more of a challenge for Endrin than any genlock or hurlock could hope for, while most darkspawn were clumsy, and almost awkward in their movements, shrieks on the other hand were fast, fluidic, and agile, but still Endrin was more so. Endrin only had time to fire one arrow before dropping her bow and unsheathing her sword. As a shriek swung its claws at her she crossed her right leg in front of her left and dropped to the ground, landing lightly on her side and rolling to the right, she used the momentum to come back to her feet without even needing her hands. The shriek swung at her again, and Endrin brought her dar'misaan around, cutting off the shriek's hand, then slashing in the opposite direction across its face, without any hesitation she swung her body around until her back was facing the shriek and stabbed backwards in the its chest. '_I still got it!'_ She thought, and couldn't keep the smile from spreading across her face. Endrin had never exactly enjoyed killing, it was the chase of the hunt she enjoyed, not necessarily the kill, but these darkspawn were different. Endrin could now see why Eebon almost took a kind of twisted enjoyment out of slaughtering the spawn.

Endrin ducked under another clawed swipe, then rolled backwards to avoid the opposite arm. The shriek lunged forward just as Endrin came back to her feet with open jaws, Endrin slashed it across the face, then reversed the direction of her blade, moving it in an "S" pattern, slashing it across the chest, then reversing direction again and slashing it across the legs. The shriek landed hard, hissing and screaming in pain, and Endrin moved in closer for the killing blow, however when she did, the shriek lashed out and took hold of her ankle, effectively holding her in place. Quick as a flash, Endrin swung her dar'misaan downwards, taking off its hand, but at the same time the shriek slashed with its remaining hand, and the claws raked Endrin from her right hip up to the left side of her chest. Endrin screamed in agony, but without hesitating she stepped in and drove her dar'misaan down into the shrieks open mouth, then grabbing the dull side the blade, she jerked it up through the shriek's head, splitting it open from the mouth on up.

Another earsplitting scream sounded from behind Endrin, and she turned to face the oncoming shriek, only to see that it had already brought one of its clawed hands back, not even giving Endrin time to react or prepare a strategy. The only thing Endrin could do was to raise her blade and hope for the best.

Fate smiled that night on Endrin however, and before the shriek could swing, Kylae appeared out of nowhere and landed on the shriek's back, locking one of her own arms around the shriek's, and holding it in place, with her other arm Kylae reached around the monster and plunged her already black blood stained dagger into its chest. The darkspawn collapsed in a lifeless heap, and Kylae quickly jumped off. Kylae's excited grin instantly vanished when she saw the two long gashes that ran across Endrin's body.

"Are you alright?" Kylae asked.

Endrin nodded, "It's not too deep… I can still fight."

Kylae nodded in return and answered. "Come-on lethallan! Let's show them how elves fight!"

Despite being in the middle of a battle and being in immense pain, Endrin couldn't help a chuckle. "You just called me lethallan!"

Kylae shrugged. "Maybe you're starting to rub off on me."

Only a few seconds later, Roaran stood triumphantly over the last shriek. He'd broken its back with well-placed swing of his massive axe, but the darkspawn had continued to claw its way towards him on the ground. Roaran spat in disgust on the wretched creature, then stepped on its back and heaved his weapon down into its head

"Is anyone hurt… besides me?" Endrin called

Eebon groaned, shaking his head as the rage cleared. "I didn't have time to get my armor on, one of them got to my back and did a number back there.

"Just some minor scrapes." Roaran answered, "Nothing a bottle of ale can't fix!"

Morrigan was holding a hand over an injured arm. "Nothing serious." She muttered, "But it hurts pretty bad."

"I don't believe it…" Dharr said. "The darkspawn actually laid a trap for us! The blighted bastards waited until they had all of us in one place, and then waited until we fell asleep, and then attacked!"

Eebon growled, "It's the Archdemon! It knows that we're onto it, and it knows that we're going to kill it! It's afraid, and it's trying to assassinate us before we can face off against it in battle."

Dharr grunted. "Well, that explains how we've been ambushed twice now buy darkspawn raiding parties comprised almost completely of alphas, but they've figured out that won't work, so now they tried their hand with shrieks."

Endrin looked down at her injured torso and grimaced against the pain. She called, "Wynne, if you could, heal Morrigan first, as she's not a Warden she's susceptible to the taint! Let's not take any chances. Tylis, see what you can do for-" Endrin stopped and looked to the edge of the camp. There was someone, or something standing just outside the circle of firelight. Endrin could feel the tingle in her forehead, but it didn't feel the same as it did with darkspawn, this was something else.

"Lethallan!"

That single word caught Endrin's attention. The voice sounded vastly different from the last time she'd heard it, but she would know the voice of her brother anywhere. "Tamlen!" She yelled, moving quickly towards him, "It's you! You're alive!"

"No!" Tamlen's voice rasped, "Not alive… but not dead." He saw that Endrin was drawing steadily closer. "No Endrin, don't come near me! Stay away… please!"

Endrin stopped dead in her tracks, more out of surprise at the strange command than for any other reason. Endrin studied her friend of old, she was surprised and horrified at what she saw. Tamlen's blond hair had all fallen out, and his eyes had grown to twice their normal size, it almost looked like the color in his eyes was slowly fading away and leaving only the white behind. His lips had shriveled and began to curl back, leaving his teeth partially visible at all times. Tamlen's skin had darkened to the point it was almost black, and was covered in sores. His fingers now ended in short but sharp claws. "Tamlen…" Endrin said, trying to keep her voice quiet. "What happened to you?"

"Don't know…" He rasped, "Woke up in a strange cave. Tried to find you and the clan. And then… the song! Horrible… beautiful song! It calls to me!"

Her feet seemed to act on their own, taking Endrin closer to her long lost friend. Endrin knew what Tamlen was talking about, he'd been tainted, the same as she had been, and it had transformed him into a ghoul, her mind however refused to accept it. She held her arms open to him. "Tamlen, come here! It's not too late! The Grey Wardens helped me, we can help you too, we can find a way."

The others all gasped in horror as Tamlen took a step closer and true lengths of his corruption became clear to them all. Dharr's voice was sad when he said. "He's too far gone already, Endrin. There's nothing anyone can do for him, except to give him a quick-"

"No!" Endrin yelled, taking the last few steps towards Tamlen and wrapping him up in her arms. "Don't listen to them Tamlen." She whispered, her mouth only inches away from his ear. "We can help you, I swear I won't let you die like this!"

Tamlen's heavily tainted arms embraced Endrin, but they held her in almost a limp fashion. "No help for me, lethallan." His scratchy voice said quietly. "Must die. The song… he wants me to kill you! I cannot hold it back much longer! Must kill me, lethallan! I don't want to… hurt you!"

"Tamlen don't ask me to do that, you know I can't do it! You're strong, fight against it! I know you, you're my brother, you can do this!"

"Can't fight it anymore… kill me. Please Endrin, if you feel anything for me, kill me now!"

"No!"

"Do it! Let me find peace!"

"No!"

"Sister, it hurts! It hurts me so much! Be kind to me one last time and kill me. Please, I beg you, kill me… before I try to kill you!"

"It must be done, Endrin." Dharr said, now standing at her side. "I will do it if you cannot."

Endrin snarled, "Watroo gelvan im, durgen'len!" _Get away from me, dwarf!_ Endrin released her hold on Tamlen, and looked into his eyes, tears pouring from her own. "Ma abelas… ma abelas!" _I'm sorry… I'm sorry!_ Endrin drew her dar'misaan and held it out, although she could not bring herself to do the deed. Tamlen reached out and laid his hands over her own.

"Send me home…" He whispered.

Endrin would never know if she pushed the blade forward, or if Tamlen pulled it into his own chest. He didn't scream, didn't moan, or even gasp as his body sank to his knees. Endrin went down with him, pulling the sword free and dropping it to the ground. She held him tightly in her arms. "Tamlen…" She said, her voice cracking, and tears streaming freely down her face. "I found you only to lose you again… Please Tamlen…" She gently laid his body on his back, and knelt by his side, holding one of his hands in both of hers. "Please Tamlen, forgive me. I am so, so sorry that we didn't find you."

"Nothing…" Tamlen's fading voice whispered. "Nothing to forgive. Always… loved you… little sister… Goodbye."

"I love you too!" Endrin whispered back, her tears falling onto Tamlen's face. "Goodbye my brother, I will see you again!"

Tamlen's voice could barely be heard as he whispered, "I will tell the elders… and the… Creators… about… you." And his last breath slowly exhaled. Endrin reached down and closed his eyes, then she wrapped his dead body in her arms and held him in a final embrace. Endrin screamed. She screamed until there was no air left in her lungs, and then she took another breath and screamed again, and again.

No one moved for several minutes. Endrin continued to hold Tamlen, slowly rocking back and forth, the tears still fell freely down her face and she did nothing to wipe them away. Endrin's companions all stood rooted the ground. They had all seen and heard everything, and the thought of being forced to kill one's close friend or brother as a means of "saving" them was almost beyond comprehension.

Kylae looked around at the others, Morrigan and Eebon still bled from their wounds, as did Endrin. The arrival of Tamlen and Endrin's subsequent reaction had surprised them all so much that Wynne and Tylis had forgotten about the healing. Kylae felt something warm running down her face and brushed her fingers against her cheek. Tears. She hadn't even realized that she'd been began crying for Endrin, but as she looked around at the others again, she saw that tears streamed down all their faces. Even Morrigan, who up to till this point had seemed only cold-hearted.

"I need…" Endrin started, then had to stop and let a heavy sob come out. "I need to bury him. Someone bring me the spade."

Leliana walked back to the fire and returned with the short handled shovel. Up till then the only thing they'd used it for was digging fire pits on windy nights. "Do you need some help?" Leliana offered and she handed the spade to Endrin.

"No… This is something that I need to do on my own. But I do need someone to go and find a small tree, or the seed of a tree."

Roaran and Dharr both nodded and set off into the darkness to find one.

Endrin didn't know how long it took to dig the grave. She'd more or less lost track of time. But eventually the grave was dug however, and with Alistair's help, Tamlen's body was lowered into it. Filling in the grave took significantly less time. Endrin scooped out several handfuls of dirt before planting the small maple sapling that Dharr and Roaran had found and dug up. Endrin didn't rise when the burial was completed, she stayed on her knees by the grave, letting the tears once more roll down her cheeks unhindered.

"Sten?" Endrin called softly, she didn't see Sten approach, but she heard the soft crunch of grass underfoot as the giant came to a halt behind her.

"Yes, Kadan?"

"I understand how you feel now. I understand now, why you killed the farmers and their families in Lothering." Endrin placed her hands on either side of the small tree and leaned forward until her forehead touched the loose dirt. "I feel… as if my heart has been pulled from my body. I feel the same as you… soulless."

Behind her, Sten dropped to one knee and placed on hand on the shoulder of his leader and friend. Endrin was so small compared to him that Sten's hand enveloped her entire shoulder.

"Everything I love…" Endrin sobbed again, "Everything I love passes away. And in time… there will only be me left."

Sten grasped Endrin by both her shoulders and gently pulled her to her feet, turning her to face him. Sten remained on his knees so he could meet Endrin at eye level. "Endrin," He said, calling her by her name for the first time, "We are all but mortals. We all die. It is inevitable. What is important now is that you live, and what you will do with the life you still have left in you. I will die as well someday, but today I live and breathe, and I will stand and fight by your side. I will not abandon you."

This was the closest any of them had ever seen Sten to displaying true emotions. Endrin's green eyes looked deep into Sten's violet eyes. There were no words passed between them, only a silent understanding. Endrin took a step forward and threw her arms around Sten's neck, hugging him fiercely and burying her face in Sten's firm chest. Sten appeared surprised at first, as if he was unsure how to react then slowly, and almost hesitantly, he wrapped his own arms around her tiny frame.

"Don't leave me!" Endrin said into Sten's chest. "Any of you, don't leave me! I need you, you're all I have now. You are my clan, you are my family!" She finally admitted to them.

"I am here Kadan." Sten said in his soft, but firm voice.

Endrin felt Alistair gently place a hand on her shoulder. "We're all here Endrin, and we're not going anywhere. You've been a friend to all of us. And now it's our turn to repay you."

As if on cue, Leliana took up her lute again and began to play. Endrin instantly recognized the tune, and pulled free of both Sten and Alistair and knelt once more Tamlen's grave. She'd heard the song many times before when she'd lived with her clan. It had been written countless millennia ago, long before the first meeting of human and elf, when the elves were all but immortal. It was a sad song that was sung when one of their elders chose to enter the long sleep. Now that the elves were every bit as mortal as humans, the song was sung at funerals. Endrin slowly swayed back and forth to the rhythm of the song, her voice blending with Leliana's as the song began.

"Hahren na melana sahlin

Emma ir abelas

Souver'inan isala hamin

Vhenan him dor'felas

In Uthenera na revas

Vir sulahn'nehn

Vir dirthera

Vir samahl la numin

Vir lath sa'vunin

Vir sulahn'nehn

Vir dirthera

Vir samahl la numin

Vir lath sa'vunin"

As the last words left Leliana's lips, and the last chords faded into the darkness, Tamlen appeared again, but it was not the same Tamlen that they had just buried. He was surrounded by a pale blue glow, just like the Arcane Warrior in the temple ruins, although Tamlen's features were far more distinctive. He looked exactly as Endrin had remember him in life. His lean, muscular arms were crossed over his chest, his leather armor once more looked new, as if fresh from the craftsman's table. Longbow over his back, sword at his side. As the ghost of Tamlen looked at Endrin, and his face broke into a wide smile. He nodded once, then looked up into the star-studded sky and began to ascend, his ethereal body quickly becoming transparent, and fading away to nothing.

"He's with Falon'Din and Dirthamen now." Endrin whispered reverently. "Rest well my brother."

* * *

Alistair looked at Endrin again. She still knelt by Tamlen's grave, her back was to him, but he knew that her eyes were locked onto the infant maple tree. She hadn't moved for hours, and very soon now the sun would start to rise. Alistair got to his feet and walked to where Endrin knelt. Endrin did not acknowledge his presence, but Alistair had half expected that, he sat next to her in silence.

"It should have been Tamlen." Endrin said quietly. Her voice was steady now and her tears and dried, although her eyes were still red and swollen.

"What do you mean?" Alistair asked.

"I mean that Tamlen should have been the one to become a Grey Warden."

Alistair was silent and waited for Endrin to continue.

"He remained tainted for these long months, and he still retained his mind. Just think of what a Warden he would have made!"

"I'm sure that he would been a magnificent warrior." Alistair agreed, "But I'm happy that it's you who's with us. Although I never knew him, I'm certain that he could not lead and inspire us the way you have."

Endrin finally moved, turning her head to look at Alistair. "I miss him. But… I think it's better now than it was before. Now I know that despite the pain he endured, he is at peace, and he is happy again." Endrin moved closer to Alistair and rested her head on his shoulder. "I still miss him though. I always will."

"I know how you feel." Alistair said, putting his arm her across the shoulders. "I feel the same way for Duncan. But… I just wish that I could have some closure, that I could say goodbye, and tell him that he was the closest person I had to a father."

Endrin nuzzled closer. "You might just get your chance." She said quietly.

Alistair looked down at her but didn't say anything. He didn't know if Endrin was being serious, or if she was only saying that to make him feel better.

"Come-on," Endrin said, rising to her feet and offering a hand to Alistair. "You've been standing sentry all night. You need to get some sleep before we head out."

"I'll be fine."

"I insist." Endrin said, and pulled Alistair to his feet, then led him back to her own tent. Alistair stopped and looked questioningly at Endrin as she started to pull her boots off. Endrin's mischievous smile was tinged with sadness as she said, "Don't get all worked up over this Alistair… it's not what you think. I just really don't want to be alone."

Alistair nodded and began pulling off his own boots and armor. Endrin fell asleep that night wrapped up protectively in Alistair's arms. She had cried again for a short time, and Alistair had comforted her, holding her and talking to her softly until her tears stopped and she found sleep. Feeling her petit form against his own body, and hearing her quiet and steady breathing was all that Alistair needed to soon be lulled to sleep as well.

* * *

_I think we can all agree that the Tamlen's death scene in DA:O was really not very well done, and Mahariel got over it way to fast. I hope that I have done a good job on portraying the whole Tamlen/Endrin thing. Also I thought Sten and his input on the situation was a nice touch as well. What do you all think? _

_Towards the end there, Endrin dropped a not so subtle hint as to where the next chapter will take place... That's right! They're going back to Ostagar, in what is so far the longest, and most action packed chapter yet! Tune in (probably) about this same time next week to find out how that all works out. As always, your support, reviews, suggestions, and criticisms are greatly appreciated, and thank you so much for sticking with me and reading. And as always, have a good weekend ya'll!_


	22. Remember

Okay... first off I need to say that I've been writing this story for pretty close to six months now, and in all honesty, I'm starting to get worn out, and with that said, this one might go on hiatus for awhile so I can work on some other projects. If that does happen, then let me just say now... sorry. (Ironically, most if not all of my ideas for other stories are sequels to this one in one way or another, although I really want to go back and make a sequel to _When Worlds_ _Collide_). Also on that note, I wrote another story titled _A New Sister_, it's another pre-Origins story about Eebon, and centers on the relationship between him and Oriana. I've been told it's pretty funny... even though I didn't write it to be funny, haha!

Alright... got all that off my chest, here's Chapter 22, _Remember_. Like I mentioned in the previous chapter, this is the longest chapter I've written so far, is over 12,000 words. Sorry about that, I do try to keep them around 8,000, but obviously I fail sometimes, and it didn't seem right to break up the return to Ostagar into multiple chapters. This chapter also has more combat than any other chapter, but I do mix it up and space it out, so it shouldn't become monotonous. Enjoy!

* * *

Endrin stopped walking and stared down the road that led to Ostagar. It was deceptively peaceful looking, and eerily silent. There were no bird noises, no animal tracks, no sign of animals, or any kind of life of any kind. On closer inspection Endrin saw the long grasses and hardy scrub that grew on the side of road had started to die and turn black. In some of the more shadowed areas, the ground had become blighted. Black fleshy sacks had begun to grow, and around them the blight spread out, covering and killing everything it touched, like an unliving black carpet.

Dharr came to a stop at Endrin side and glared hatefully at the true face of the blight. "I've seen this before." His deep voice grated in loathing. "When my father led an assault against the Aeducan Thaig, much of the lost city was covered in this. The darkspawn are pure evil. They will corrupt all they can, and kill what they cannot."

"It has to stop." Endrin said quietly, almost as if she were talking to herself, then she said louder, "We have to stop this!" Endrin turned around to face her companions. "For Wynne and us Wardens, the blight started at Ostagar. That is where I intend to take us."

The group was taken aback by Endrin's statement. Endrin read the surprise on all their faces, but before she could explain herself, Alistair spoke up. "Me and Endrin have been discussing this for the past two days. It was my idea really. I know that Duncan is gone, and nothing we can do will bring him back, but he was a good man, and he was our commander. If… there is even a small chance that his body is still there, then he deserves a proper funeral. As does King Cailan… my half-brother."

Endrin looked at her troops. "Ostagar was my first true trial as a Grey Warden, and although our defeat was due to treachery, it's not something I can take lightly." Endrin's voice turned to ice, her face twisted into a mask of hatred as she said. "For me this is about justice, and taking vengeance! I'm sure that you all have your own reasons why you might want to return, however, this will probably be the most dangerous task we have yet accomplished, and I will understand if any of you do not wish to come."

Almost immediately, Roaran snorted. "Name one thing we've done so far that hasn't been dangerous! As for ol' Roaran, I'm always up for a good dose of vengeance… it helps me sleep good at night!"

"I'm with you." Eebon said, in his eyes burned the fires of a thousand past battles, and the anticipation of a thousand more to come. He didn't need to say anything more. At his side, Dune growled viciously, his own opinion was apparent.

"Me too." Tylis chimed in. "I think it's crazy, but that pretty much sums up everything else we've done!"

The others all nodded or voiced their agreement. Even the non-Wardens seemed eager. Endrin felt another swell of pride, they really were he clan. "Andruil watch over us." She said reverently, "The hunt begins!"

* * *

Two hurlocks moved through the several inches of fresh snow that had fallen the previous night as they set up more barricades around the ruins of Ostagar. Even though it was the middle of the Fereldan winter, the snow had caught everyone off guard. That might have explained why there were so few darkspawn present when the Wardens struck. One of the hurlocks looked up, just in time to take Endrin's arrow through its eye.

Eebon was the first one to burst out of the woodline and rush down to meet the darkspawn head on. For the first time Eebon wore the Blood Dragon Helm, making him all but invulnerable to the darkspawns weapons. Eebon smashed full force into a surprised hurlock, bowling it over to land heavily on its back, the darkspawn looked up at Eebon and hissed hatefully, then Yusaris came down, stabbing into its throat, Eebon twisted the massive greatsword, severing its head. A genlock moved in, wielding a long curved sword which it swung horizontally at him, Eebon raised his own blade, tip pointing down and parried the clumsy swing, then rotated his wrists around and swung his arms down, bringing Yusaris down into the genlock's neck and shoulder joint.

Tylis yelled the last word in a spell and several rocks materialized in the air in front of him, ranging in size from the size of a fist to perhaps a hundred pounds, Tylis pointed towards the darkspawn and his conjured stones responded by flinging themselves at the blighted wretches. The darkspawn's armor was little help against the flying stones, and their bone shattering force. Tylis muttered the ancient elves spell again and he felt the now familiar rush of power flooding through his limbs, enhancing his power. Tylis pointed his staff at three genlocks who had surrounded Dharr and were hammering away at his massive armor. Normally the spell would have encased them in thick layers of ice, but Tylis found himself surprised when the three darkspawn all turned into icy statues.

Dharr was just as surprised, but only slowed for half a second before bringing war axe and targe around, shattering each of them. He looked up just as a lone darkspawn charged up a ramp of stairs and glared at the intruders. This darkspawn was massive, eight feet tall or more, and wielding a five foot greatsword in one hand, and a huge battleaxe in the other. It was covered in thick, spiked, black armor obviously far superior to most darkspawn armor, all but it's feet, which were covered by gold tinted boots.

"Sten, Duster, with me!" Dharr yelled. "That's a Vanguard, and we're taking it down!"

The Vanguard brought both of its massive weapons down at Dharr, but the dwarf raised his shield, blocking both of them. Dharr yelled at the force behind the weapons, it felt almost as strong as an ogre and heavy vibrations traveled through the shield and up his arm, so painful that he nearly dropped the shield. Sten moved in fast before the Vanguard could bring its weapons around for another strike, and brought his own greatsword crashing into its side. The darkspawn was forced backwards two steps, and it hissed in anger, although the sword itself did nothing but leave a scratch on its pitch black armor.

Roaran circled around behind the towering darkspawn and brought the smooth edge of his axe into its knee. The Vanguard roared in pain, black blood now pouring from its leg and fell to one knee. Dharr moved in to bring his axe around and into its neck, but the darkspawn lunged forward, smashing its own helmet into Dharr's, and the former prince fell on his back, completely dazed. This darkspawn, whatever it was possessed an almost unnatural strength. Sten raised his sword and brought it down hard, and the Vanguard almost casually raised its own greatsword and blocked, at the same time swinging its axe around, striking an unprepared Roaran in the bicep, Roaran's silverite scale kept his arm from being severed, but the tremendous force behind the weapon broke his arm, Roaran screamed and dropped his axe.

The Vanguard now turned its full attention back to Sten as it rose back to its feet, its wound forgotten. Sten was not discouraged however, and pressed his attack all the more furiously. As Endrin's arrow took the only other remaining darkspawn through the throat, she looked up and saw for the first time how truly skilled a warrior Sten was. The Vanguard was at least a foot taller than Stem, and far stronger, and yet Sten gave no ground, in fact he pushed the darkspawn back, Sten's arms and sword moving in a blur as he parried both weapons, thrust and slashed and blocked. Other than the ringing of weapon on weapon, and the dull thudding of Sten's blade bouncing off its armor, all was completely silent. Like Endrin, everyone stayed rooted to the ground, they sensed Sten's need to slay the creature.

Sten brought his sword down, but the Vanguard crossed its weapons in an "X", blocking Sten, then heaved forward, throwing Sten backwards. Sten instantly charged forward again, ramming his shoulder into its chest before the darkspawn could attack again, then bringing the pommel of his sword down onto its heavy helmet. Sten was too close to properly use such a large weapon, and grabbed the blade of his own sword halfway up the edge, then placed the base of the blade against the darkspawn's neck, which was protected only by chainmail, and pulled his sword backwards. Sten was finally rewarded by a thick spray of black blood, and the massive Vanguard dropped both its weapons, either from pain or surprise at being so grievously injured. Instead of grabbing at its wound however, the darkspawn locked its gauntleted hands around Sten's throat. Sten's stone hard expression never changed, and he dropped his own sword and grabbed the Vanguard's wrists, twisting and pulling them away. The darkspawn screamed as it felt the bones in its wrists shatter, and it fell to its knees. Sten grabbed its helmet by the long horns that swept to the sides and pulled it off the Vanguard's head, then brought one of the horns smashing down into its head, penetrating flesh and bone and into its brain. Its last act in life, the Vanguard looked up at Sten, now its eyes only held fear. The Vanguard toppled over backwards, dead at last.

Sten picked up his sword again and lifted it into the air with both hands. Sten roared, "I am the Beresaad! I will not be overcome! Victory is in the Qun!"

Wynne and Tylis quickly moved to Dharr and Roaran. Dharr had managed to rise to his hands and knees, but his head was still ringing and he was too dizzy to stand. When the mages tried to help him, Dharr only shrugged them off. "I'm fine." He grumbled, "Just give me a minute. Help the Duster, he's hurt a lot worse."

Roaran was looking down at his arm, bent at a sickening angle above his elbow. "Hey, would you look at that?!" Roaran said, and they were all surprised to find that he didn't sound like he was in pain. "It looks like I got two elbows… Wouldn't that be cool if I did?"

The two mages stopped and looked at each other. Tylis asked, "Do you think he's in shock or just being Roaran?"

Before Wynne could answer, Roaran almost yelled, "Whaddaya sodding think? Shit! My sodding arm is broken here!... How 'bout some healing?!"

Wynne only rolled her eyes in response as she started her healing spell. Tylis couldn't help from grinning. "Just being Roaran I see."

Dharr managed to push himself to his feet, and wobbled a bit, but soon steadied himself. He pulled off his helmet and held it under an arm as he shakily made his way to Sten. "How did you do that?" Dharr asked, "Aside from ogres I've never seen anything that big or strong… and you killed it on your own!"

Sten stuck the tip of his greatsword in the ground and knelt to pick up a handful of snow, which he rubbed into his hands to clean them of the black, tainted blood. "Yes, the darkspawn was big and powerful. But it relied solely on its size and strength, and in doing so was weak. I am Sten of the Beresaad, I use my strength, but also my skill."

Alistair approached Sten and Dharr, but did not address them, instead he knelt by the dead Vanguard and pulled the boots off its feet. "These were Cailan's." He said sadly. "It's bad enough that these damn darkspawn slaughtered him and his entire army, but they have to steal from him as well." Alistair walked back to where he'd dropped his pack and put the heavily armored boots inside. "I wonder what else we'll find here."

"Where is here anyway?" Endrin asked as she looked around the destroyed army camp and ruins. "I can remember the layout well enough, but it all look so different now."

"We're in the infirmary." Eebon said, his eyes still burning. "I'd remember that." He pointed to the left, the quartermaster's shop was down there, and further that way was the war council and the temple ruins where you all went through the Joining. To the right we have the remains of the commanders tents and the kennels, not to mention whatever is left of our own enclave." Then he nodded straight ahead towards the bridge that would lead to the Tower of Ishal, and down to the battlefield. He didn't need to say anything on that. They all remembered vividly.

Kylae looked down at where the quartermaster's shop had been. There were still a few pieces of armor and weaponry laying around, and a handful of smashed crates.

Kylae remembered…

_The quartermaster brought his hand back to strike her across the face. She didn't move or try to block it, and now that she thought about it, she couldn't remember why she'd just stood there. She did remember how she had intended to stick him through his oversized gut with the bastard sword she'd been inspecting. And then she opened her eyes and Eebon was standing between the two of them, the quartermaster's hand had disappeared into Eebon much larger one. Eebon squeezed and the man went to his knees, screaming in pain._

_She remembered Eebon's voice coming out in a hiss, he thoroughly despised the quartermaster. "Do you see her! Do you see that elf?"_

_"Yes!" The quartermaster choked._

_"She is not your servant! She is not anyone's servant! She is a Grey Warden, and is worthy of your respect. This Warden's name is Kylae! And she is better than you can ever aspire to be! Now you apologize to her right here and now, or I will crush your throat!"_

More than anything, she remembered Eebon saying, 'This Warden's name is Kylae! And she is better than you can ever aspire to be!' Kyle couldn't help but to smile at the memory. '_Good man.'_ She thought, then scowled and forced the thought out of her mind. _'No!... No, no, no, no! He is not a good man! The bastard used me! Just like his wretched kind have _always_ used mine!'_

"We should split up." Endrin said. "The darkspawn certainly know we're here now, and I'd like to be long gone by the time a large force arrives. Dharr, take Roaran, Wynne, Kylae, and Sten, go left and see if you can find anything over that way. Particularly any more of the king's armor, but keep your eyes open for anything else. The rest of you come with me, we're going to check our enclave and the commanders area. Meet back on this side of the bridge and we'll make the rest of the journey together."

Dharr raised his axe in salute. "Your words, my commands." He said, and he wasn't trying to be sarcastic or funny.

Endrin began to make her way to the Warden's enclave, or whatever was left it. Endrin smiled at the memory. The first place she's met Alistair, and all the others except for Eebon and Tylis. There were good memories here, as well as bad.

Endrin remembered…

_"__Hello?" She said in what she hoped was a friendly sounding voice._

_Alistair blinked a few times before meeting her gaze. "Oh... sorry about that, guess you caught me daydreaming... how embarrassing!" Alistair waited for her to say something, but she only looked at the human like he'd been touched in the head. Finally, Alistair said, "So, you must be the new recruit that Duncan said he was bringing. Funny, but he never mentioned you would be a Dalish, or a woman for that matter. I've never known a woman Grey Warden."_

_She snarled in response, "And just what does all that mean, shemlen? Do you have a problem with Dalish, or women?"_

_"No, no!" Alistair said quickly, "Not at all! I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out that way. I was just surprised that's all."_

_Her face calmed, and she tried to smile again, but it just wouldn't come this time. Unsure of what to do now, she said, "Very well, I believe you and accept your apology."_

_Alistair sighed happily before saying, "_Whew_, thank the Maker... I'm not sure I could take getting yelled at one more time today. I mean it, everyone seems to have it out for me to today, priests, officers, mages, other Grey Warden recruits. It's uncanny I tell you."_

_She arched an eyebrow again at this Alistair, not sure of what to make of him, "Would you be offended if I told you that you are a very strange human?"_

_She was surprised when Alistair began laughing. "No." He said after the laughter faded, "You'd be surprised just how often I'm told that, or something similar. Anyway, come with me and I'll take you to meet the other recruits."_

If anyone had told her at that moment that Alistair would become so close to her, she would have told them that they were clearly insane.

Further nostalgia was brought to a screeching halt as a small horde of darkspawn appeared in and around what had once been their enclave. Most of them were genlocks, and they seemed to be armed with blacksmiths tools rather than typical weapons. Endrin's green elf eyes soon found several forges that had been placed around the area. One genlock in particular held her attention. It was big for a genlock, almost as tall as an elf, just as muscular and stocky as all the genlocks seemed to be. It's head was concealed behind a wicked looking helmet forged from jagged strips of metal, which allowed the helmet to have an all-around spiky appearance, only opening in two small dark holes for vision. The genlock forgemaster held a colossal maul that was nearly as tall as the genlock itself. The Forgemaster held out its maul towards the intruders and hissed, the genlocks dashed forward to meet them. As Endrin drew back an arrow, she noted that the Forgemaster wore golden gauntlets.

Tylis yelled another spell and brought his staff thudding into the frozen ground, and the earth responded to his call, all around the charging genlocks, the ground shook, throwing them off balance and knocking many of them to the ground. "And now a touch of entropy!" He muttered and cast another spell. With the exception of the Forgemaster himself, all the genlocks began screaming in terror, some fell to the ground, covering their eyes, others went to their knees, shivering and cowering in fear, and still others turned their weapons on their own kind out of sheer panic. After the spell, Tylis dropped his staff and moaned softly. The arcane warrior's spell, although very effective at amplifying his power, also proved to be very draining. Tylis fumbled with suddenly clumsy hands for a lyrium potion.

Eebon bellowed his warcry and charged directly at the Forgemaster. The other genlocks were still disorientated and terrified from Tylis' spells, and posed no threat at all. Eebon decapitated one that had stumbled into his path, then leapt into the air, Yusaris raised above his head and brought it crashing down at the Forgemaster, but the large genlock raised its maul, blocking Yusaris and taking the full force of the blow and barely flinching. The Forgemaster brought its maul around in a crushing blow, that Eebon blocked just as easily. The two combatants backed up two steps and began circling each other, eyes locked, berserker rage burning in Eebon's eyes, and unbridled hatred in the genlock's. They had each tested the other's strength, and found they were evenly matched, and they both knew it.

An unearthly howl tore through the air and Endrin looked to see several wolves bounding through the ruins, but these were not any wolves like she had ever seen before, these were blight wolves. Their eyes were eerily all white, and wept pus, all over their bodies large patches of fur had fallen out, revealing black tainted skin, covered in the same warts and sores that the darkspawn were covered in. All down their back, long quills and spikes jutted through the skin. "Leliana!" Endrin yelled, "Shoot the wolves! Whatever you do, don't let them bite you!" Endrin notched an arrow and pulled it back to her cheek, Falon'Din's Reach sang as she released the arrow, and the feathered shaft was soon protruding from the lead wolf's throat. The blight wolf was caught completely by surprise, and its front legs collapsed, sending it's back half tumbling up and causing the wolf's whole body to flip end over end and land in a heap. It growled, but the growl soon turned into a whimper as its life bled away and it died.

Leliana saw the spectacular death of the lead wolf, and fired at the second, her arrow went left of her desired target and only hit in the shoulder, the wolf stumbled and slowed, but still kept coming. Leliana fired again, this time her arrow took the wolf behind its foreleg, cutting into its heart and black blood poured out. The blight wolf rapidly slowed in its run until it stopped completely, it gave one last mournful howl before its legs gave out and it died. There were still three blight wolves left, and Leliana was the closest to them, so they instinctively began to home in on her.

Endrin and Leliana's arrows both struck the third blight wolf at the same time, Endrin's through the eye and Leliana's buried in its ribs. Two wolves left. Leliana notched another arrow, moving backwards as she did so, Endrin knew however that she wasn't going to make it, the wolves were coming in too fast. Endrin started to run towards Leliana and rapidly approaching blight wolves, in full sprint she pulled her arrow back and let it fly, then dropped her bow without waiting to see where the arrow had hit and drew her dar'misaan. Her arrow stuck the wolf in one of its hind legs, and the wolf yelped in pain and turned to face Endrin.

Endrin lunged forward, her blade arced downwards, cleaning cutting through the wolf's head, fully half of its head fell away to land in the already bloodied snow. The blight wolf's body stood upright for another second, then it realized it was dead and toppled over. One wolf left, and Endrin turned only to see it come barreling into her legs, she fell on top the wolf, and felt the quills along its spine piercing into her abdomen and chest. Endrin screamed, it was one of the most painful experiences of her life. The wolf rolled away from her, cruelly ripping the quills out, it maneuvered its body around and came at her, slavering jaws wide open and aimed at her throat. Endrin surprised herself by grabbing the wolf's jaws in her bare hands, she cried out again as she felt its fangs cutting in her fingers, and then the wolf readjusted its position and clamped down on one of her wrists. Endrin was screaming and thrashing helplessly as its fangs cut deeper.

Bracing herself against the pain to come, Endrin ripped her arm out of the wolf's mouth, leaving behind ragged pieces of flesh in its mouth. The wolf crouched, snarling, then leapt at Endrin, while it was in mid-air, Leliana's arrow hit it directly in the heart, and it died instantly, it's lifeless body landed hard on Endrin, who quickly pushed it way from her. Endrin took up her dar'misaan again. Her favored arm was now all but worthless, and so Endrin held her sword in her left hand, beside her, Leliana put her bow across her back and drew her own blades.

"Are you okay?" Leliana asked.

"No!" Endrin said through clenched teeth, "But I can still fight, and these darkspawn aren't going to wait!"

Eebon staggered backwards, gasping for breath. The Forgemaster had succeeded in landing a solid hit on Eebon's chest, and although his dragonbone armor had saved his life, Eebon still felt it, even through the berserker rage. The Forgemaster pressed the attack, swinging its oversized weapon horizontally, Eebon ducked under it and spun as he did so, building momentum and sending his greatsword into its leg. Yusaris penetrated armor and flesh, Eebon felt it hit bone and stop. The Forgemaster did not fall however, and smashed the butt of the haft into Eebon's helmet, dazing him and setting his ears ringing. Eebon only shook it off however, his rage would not permit him to be hampered by such a miniscule injury. Eebon gripped Yusaris along the blade with one hand and used it as a lever, throwing the genlock backwards.

Eebon screamed his warcry again and charged forward, the Forgemaster matched his warcry and also rushed forward. Both warriors brought their weapons back, dumping every ounce of power they had into one crushing blow. Yusaris and the Forgemaster's maul met in mid-swing, Yusaris cutting cleanly through the head of the maul, drastically reducing its weight and throwing the Forgemaster off balance. The huge genlock looked at its ruined weapon, now all but completely useless, then back to Eebon with unbelieving and terrified eyes. As Eebon brought Yusaris back and above his head for the killing blow, he yelled, "Give my regards to the Archdemon, you asshole!" Yusaris fell, splitting through the helmet and the head, down through the neck and into the Forgemaster's chest before finally stopping. "In war, victory!" Eebon roared the first part of the Grey Warden motto. Eebon's mood quickly changed however when he saw the condition Endrin was in.

"Tylis!" Leliana called as she helped ease Endrin down into a sitting position against the remains of a smashed crate. "Endrin's hurt! Come quickly!"

The young mage dashed to where Endrin sat, holding her arm several inches above her wrist to stem the bleeding. "What happened?" He asked.

"Blight wolves." Leliana answered. "Endrin got between me and them, and one of them got the better of her. Can you heal her?"

Despite the lyrium potion he'd recently consumed, Tylis still felt light headed, although not as weak as he had a few minutes ago. He examined the wound, the flesh was pretty badly mangled, and from the way her hand hung completely limp and motionless, he guessed that the wolf and completely ruined her wrist, although the bones were not broken. At least that was something. "I can try." He answered. "But I'm not sure how much good I'd do. I can heal the flesh wounds easily enough, but your tendons are pretty well destroyed and that's the tricky part. If I heal you, I might not be able to set the tendons correctly and you could lose a lot the dexterity in your hand… permanently I mean. I would really rather we bandage it up and wait until Wynne can do it."

Endrin grimaced, and not from the pain. She had faith in Tylis and wanted him to heal her, but if he did and she was not healed correctly, then she would be useless in a fight, and would not even be able to draw her bow properly.

"It's your choice." Tylis said.

Endrin swore in elvish before saying, "I will go back to the bridge and wait, just bandage me up for now."

Tylis nodded, and from the look on his face he was greatly relieved.

As the young mage began wrapping a bandage around Endrin's arm, Leliana asked, "Endrin, when you jumped in front of the wolves, why did you do that? Why didn't you just stay back and bring them down with your arrows? I don't think I've ever seen you miss."

Endrin cried out quickly from the pain in her arm, then she answered, "Because every time you, or Morrigan, or Wynne, or Sten face the darkspawn you run the risk of becoming tainted. If that happens, then you will die or become a monster like them." Endrin motioned towards the five dead wolves. "You know was well as I do that there is no cure for… _Ouch! Seth'lin!_" Endrin swore as Tylis tied off the bandage. "You can't cure the taint. The only things you can do are to die or to become a Warden. And even if the last option was an option we couldn't do it. None of us here know how to do the Joining." Endrin awkwardly rose to her feet without using her hands as she still held onto her injured arm, and started to make her way back towards the infirmary and the bridge. "Eebon, you're in charge."

Eebon nodded. "We won't be long, Endrin." He said as he held out Cailan's gauntlets. "Take these with you." Eebon saw the way Leliana was looking at him and nodded again. "Yes, Leliana, go with her."

As Endrin and Leliana walked away from the group, Leliana said, "So, you were really saving me?"

Endrin nodded. "You're my friend Leliana. I don't want what happened to me to happen to you too."

"You really would lay down your life for me, wouldn't you?"

"I would." Endrin said, grinning through the pain. "Kind of goes with the territory I guess."

"Oh yes, the mighty Grey Warden, sworn to fight against the darkspawn wherever they are, and defend the people of Thedas!" Both Endrin and Leliana laughed. Leliana said, "I'm glad to have met you Endrin. I've never had a friend who would sacrifice themself for me. I just wish we could have met years ago."

Now Endrin laughed, "That would be something to see… The Orlesian bard and the Dalish hunter! Wouldn't that be a story?!"

"Oh yes, most certainly!" Leliana chuckled, then her face turned serious. "On the note of stories, ever since you and Eebon agreed to take me along with you, I've begun to take notes on our adventures, and some of the things that happen between us all on our travels, as well as drawing up some sketches. And when this is all over, I'd like to write a book about our travels."

"A book?" Endrin repeated, "About us?" Her mischievous smile returned. "I'm really not sure how I should feel about that… flattered I suppose."

By that time the two of them had made it back to what used to be the infirmary, and Endrin had sat down on a piece of wall that had fallen untold years ago. Leliana knelt and unshouldered her pack, rifling through it she pulled out five sheets of yellowed paper, and handed them to Endrin. "Those are the ones that I have drawn of you. I have at least two or three sketches of everyone."

Endrin looked at the first drawing. It was nothing particularly fancy, just a rough sketch done with a charcoal pencil on cheap yellow paper, but it immediately became clear that Leliana was a skilled artist. It was a drawing of herself, kneeling in a clump of tall grass, her bow in hand and string pulled back to her ear, sighting down the arrow at something out of frame. Endrin placed the first drawing in the back and looked at the second, it was far more detailed than the first, and Endrin smiled at the memory. Eebon sat in the foreground, only his back visible, as he looked across the table at Leliana, Endrin stood off to one side, wiping the blood off her dar'misaan, an odd smirk on her face as she looked at Eebon. Endrin found the third drawing very touching, it showed only her head and shoulders and was drawn with her back to the viewer, her head turned so that only half her face was visible and unmistakably sad looking, a single tear rolling down her cheek. Endrin held the picture up and asked, "When was this?"

"No time in particular really." Leliana answered, "It's just that sometimes you look so sad. Like you've been carrying a secret pain for so long, and it's weighing you down. There are days that even when you're happy you still seem sad in a way."

Endrin almost winced. Leliana had hit closer to home than she could have guessed. The fourth drawing was a much happier one. Endrin sat by the campfire between who she assumed were Eebon and Roaran, but she couldn't be sure, Leliana hadn't had time to give either of them much detail, or maybe she purposefully left it that way so the viewer had to focus on Endrin. In the drawing, Endrin looked straight out over the fire at the viewer, a wide grin over her face, it looked like she had been laughing a lot. The fifth picture Endrin found deeply touching, she stood looking up at Alistair. Considering that Leliana had very few tools to work with, she had done a remarkable job of capturing the emotion on their faces. Again, Endrin looked sad, but also hopeful at the same time, and Alistair looked overcome with caring, his head gently touching her cheek.

"May I…" Endrin swallowed to hold back her emotions, "May I keep this one?"

Leliana nodded, "I had intended to give it to you when I finished it. There are some more details I'd like to fill in, but if you'd like it now, it's yours."

Endrin looked at the picture again, then handed all five back to Leliana. "I can wait." She said, "Ma serannas."

* * *

Eebon stood in the burned remains of King Cailan's tent, staring down at the locked chest at his feet. It felt wrong to destroy something that had belonged to his king, but whatever was inside should be taken away with them, not left to the darkspawn. Eebon looked down at Dune, who only returned his gaze with calm canine eyes, then Eebon shrugged away whatever concerns he had and heaved Yusaris down onto the top of the chest, only to have the greatsword bounce off without doing any serious damage. '_Maybe this is why the darkspawn haven't gotten into it already.'_

At his feet, Dune snorted at him. "_Just so you know, I'm laughing at you."_

Eebon glared down at Dune, who only looked back up and him and snorted again. Eebon swung his sword down at the chest again with similar results. It wasn't until another ten swings later that the robust chest finally began to fall apart, after that Eebon had the lid completely broken in another two swings. Eebon leaned over and pulled out a red and gold set of clothing bearing the royal coat of arms, two mabari hounds rearing back on their hind legs. Eebon folded the clothes up and put them in his pack. It just didn't seem right to leave it behind.

Next he pulled out a small leather satchel, very similar looking to the one they carried the Grey Warden treaties in. Eebon opened the case and looked in. Letters. Three of them by the looks of it. Eebon closed the satchel without reading them and put it in his pack as well.

Finally Eebon reached into the chest and pulled out a dragonbone longsword. A line of blue runes glowed faintly down the length of the blade. "Hey!" Eebon called loudly, and the others all gathered around him.

"Ooh… what have we here?" Morrigan said, for the first time seeming interested in a mere physical weapon. "A runeblade! Most intriguing! I did not know that such weapons still existed today."

"What do you know about these things?" Eebon asked.

Morrigan shrugged. "There is not much to say, really. 'Twas the dwarves who made most of them, forging lyrium runes into the weapon itself, and imbuing it with magical properties, also making each runeblade unique. During the height of power for the Tevinter Imperium, such weapons were often presented as gifts by the wealthy, or given to high ranking magisters and military figures as a show of their status. Such a weapon today would undoubtedly be worth a fortune!"

Eebon scowled. He'd never really liked Morrigan, and he liked her less almost every time she opened her mouth. "This is one sword that will never be sold!" He announced, and holding it by the blade, he offered the hilt to Alistair. "Unless I'm mistaken, which I highly doubt, this is your father's sword! And if the stories are right, he found it in the Deep Roads during the war against the Orlesians.

Alistair nodded, but made no move to take the magnificent blade.

Eebon's scowl only deepened. "You should take it, Alistair."

"No." Alistair said firmly, emphasizing the point by crossing his hands then flinging them apart. "I don't want it! Maric was no father to me. We never spoke, I never even saw him once in my entire life. Ever since my birth, my Theirin blood has been nothing but a curse to me, and that's all Maric ever left me! Maric is not my father, he was my sire! Nothing more! I'm not taking that sword!" Alistair returned Eebon's scowl. "And don't give me another lecture on my duties and responsibilities… my duty is as a Grey Warden, and it's a duty that I seem to take far more seriously than you!"

From the look that flashed over Eebon's face, he wanted nothing more than to run his fellow Warden through with the dragonbone sword. But Alistair's words also rung with truth. Alistair had been the single most dedicated Warden that Eebon had ever seen, while he himself had joined at first to become a legendary warrior, and on multiple occasions had considered abandoning the order so he could kill Rendon Howe. Wordlessly, Eebon reached back into the chest and removed the sword's scabbard, tied it around his waist, then sheathed the blade. "Fine." Eebon growled. "It will be here when you finally wake up and accept who you are!" Eebon glanced at the others, "Come-on. Let's get back to Endrin and the others."

"And so the baby templar finally grows a spine!" Morrigan said in a happy sounding voice. "I'm beginning to suspect my first assumption of the fool was wrong and he is in fact a man!"

Tylis started to chuckle and quickly covered it with a cough. He glanced at Morrigan and grinned, Morrigan in turn winked slowly, as if she wanted him to see how her body moved. Tylis blushed and looked away, which only added to Morrigan's enjoyment.

* * *

Roaran pulled his axe out of shriek corpse. His freshly healed arm felt weak and sore, but as the shriek could testify, Roaran wasn't going to let a little thing like a hurt arm hold him back. They had only encountered a small handful of darkspawn since leaving the others, and now they stood in what might have once been a great hall, but the roof had caved in centuries ago, it was where King Cailan and Loghain had held their war councils with Duncan and the other high ranking officers. '_And with so many rich people spending so much time here, there must be at least one or two valuable trinkets left behind!'_ Roaran thought optimistically. '_Ooh, a silver inkwell… that will probably be worth at least a couple coins!'_ The inkwell disappeared into one of his pouches.

"Do you actually think about stealing, or is it just a reflex." Kylae asked, from where she leaned against a badly eroded pillar.

Roaran grinned. "Some of both I think. You'd be surprised how many times I empty my pouches at the end of the day and don't even recognize half the stuff I acquired." Both Roaran and Kylae chuckled.

Wynne tried not to gape as Dharr pulled a rusted lock off a chest with his bare hands, then quickly rummaged through the chest, closed it and took up his axe again. "Nothing here." He announced, "Just old maps detailing the movements of the darkspawn horde. Completely useless now. Come-on, we go to the temple now."

As they neared the ruins of temple where the Wardens had partaken in the Joining, a darkspawn emissary strolled almost casually out of the shadows, the sun glittered off a gold colored breastplate that it proudly wore. It walked with a staff bearing a human skull fixed to the top. "So the Wardens come!" It hissed at them in its hideous voice, and with the exception of Dharr, they all took a step back in surprise. As a veteran of multiple Deep Roads battles, Dharr knew that some of the emissaries could speak, although they rarely would. "Good! You will save our god the time of hunting you down. You will fall before the magic of Strider!" As the Strider finished speaking, genlocks, hurlocks, and shrieks all poured out of the deep shadows around Strider, and rushed at the group.

"Wynne!" Dharr growled, "If we can keep the spawn busy, can you deal with this Strider?"

"I can, my friend." Wynne nodded.

"Good!" Dharr said, then he shouted, "Alright lads and lass, we're going to hold of these blighted wretches so Wynne can take down the big one… you know what to do!"

Kylae met one of the shrieks head on and quickly landed the first blow by slashing it across the chest, the shriek howled in pain, but otherwise did not slow and came at Kylae with both clawed limbs flying. Kylae matched it blow for blow, blocking its long claws on her white daggers, then the shriek made a mistake and widened its stance, Kylae instantly saw her opportunity and dove forward, rolling between its legs and slashing both of them as she did so. Kylae came up just as the shriek landed hard on the frozen ground and she jumped backwards, over the clawed hand that swiped at her legs and landed with cat-like grace on its back. Without hesitation Kylae held her daggers to either side, then knelt on top of the darkspawn and drove her blades into either side of its head.

A genlock came running at Kylae brandishing an axe over its head, and a spiked shield on its other arm. Kylae flung one of her daggers at its exposed throat, and the genlock immediately halted in its charge, eyes bulging wide. As soon as the dagger had left her hand, Kylae had ran forward, she quickly yanked her weapon out of the now gurgling genlock's throat and spun just in time to block a darkspawn greatsword held by a hurlock. In spite of the situation, Kylae smiled sadistically, she was enjoying the fight.

The emissary who had called itself Strider moved its staff in a pattern and sent a telekinetic blast at Wynne, who had recognized the spell before it had been cast and summoned her own telekinetic power. The two blasts met halfway between the two mages and exploded in a deafening boom, throwing both darkspawn and Wardens several feet away. Wynne gripped her staff with both hands and leveled it at the Strider, a large ball of fire shot out of the staff's tip and streaked towards the target, but Strider raised its hands and erected a wall of black ice between itself and the fireball, which impacted the ice, and sizzled away to nothing, shattering the ice in the process and sending small shards everywhere.

"Enough child's play!" Strider hissed and muttered another incantation, Wynne recognized this spell as well, but Strider finished a second before Wynne could conjure a counter-spell.

She felt invisible walls of magic form around her on all sides, trapping her in an arcane prison, after two seconds, the walls pressed in, painfully constricting her further, two more seconds passed and the walls of the crushing prison pressed in again. Through pain-blurred vision, Wynne saw Strider leaning casually on its staff, a cruel grin playing over its lipless mouth. "Not like this!" Wynne managed to get the words out, just as she felt the walls press in again. "Faith, help me!"

The spirit that shared her body instantly responded, and the arcane prison shattered, and Wynne appeared once again transfigured, her eyes glowed a brilliant blue, her skin looking as if it had cracked, blinding blue light showing from beneath. "Wretched creature!" A voice said that was Wynne's, and yet was not hers at the same time. Wynne dropped her staff and walked quickly toward Strider, who was no longer leaning casually on his staff, but was walking slowly backwards, sheer terror written on its face. It fired another telekinetic blast at Wynne, but she swatted it aside with her bare hand, sending the force to crash into a ruined wall. It sent a steam of green flames at Wynne, but Wynne held up a hand as if commanding it to halt, and the unnatural flames parted around her. In its terror, Strider began to scream a spell that Wynne knew would summon a cloud of poison gas.

The spirits of the Fade knew magic far better than the mortals of Thedas, they could command it with a mere thought, no motions or incantations were necessary. The Sprit of Faith, and Wynne along with it willed the spell into existence, and blue light began to explode all around the horrified Strider, not hurting it in the least, although from how it was shrieking, the spell had another effect.

"My… magic…" Strider hissed.

"Is gone!" Faith and Wynne finished Strider's sentence. "And so are you!"

Strider opened its mouth to scream but stopped just before the first sound left its mouth, its flesh turned to stone. Faith and Wynne waved a hand and the statue of the Strider exploded, leaving empty armor and a twisted, skull topped staff behind.

"Thank you my friend." Wynne said as the blue light began to fade away. "You have saved us yet again." The spirit did not answer, at least not with words. Wynne sensed Faith's happiness however.

Kylae ran to Wynne's side to catch her if she should fall, and although Wynne swayed badly, and stumbled several steps back and forth, she stayed on her feet. Kylae said, "Wynne! That was amazing! I didn't even think magic like that was possible."

Wynne chuckled and laid a hand on Kylae's shoulder. "For us mortals, it probably isn't natural. It was the spirit once more. It still believes that my time is not done."

"Well I'm glad it's on our side!" Kylae grinned and stooped to pick up the heavy breastplate.

The group made their way up to the temple. Dharr stopped at the edge and looked around. It had been dark the last time he'd been here, and he remembered that no stars were shining that night. Fittingly, all was pitch black, and they had been forced to place torches around the ruins of the ancient temple.

Dharr remembered…

_"__There is no turning back... for any of us." Duncan turned his gaze away from his five new recruits to his two junior Wardens, standing behind the recruits. "We speak only a few words before the Joining, but these words have been said since the first." He nodded towards Alistair and Eebon._

_The two humans spoke in perfect unison, "Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice shall not be forgotten. And that one day, we shall join you."_

_Endrin stomped forward without being asked, and glared up at Duncan. "Maker help you." Duncan said quietly._

_"Damn your Maker!" Endrin said hatefully, and glaring at the much taller Duncan. "It is Andruil and the Creators who watch over me!" Endrin drank from the offered chalice, and continued to glare until she passed out a few seconds later._

_Without fear, he stepped forward. He felt no apprehension as he raised the chalice to his lips and drank. It wasn't fear, only pain that racked his body and he felt himself falling backwards. The Archdemon stared at him, then took to the air with the beating of its massive wings, leaving behind a field strewn with untold thousands of corpses._

_When he opened his eyes several minutes later, he knew that things had changed. He could feel it inside his body, almost like a presence that had never been there before, and even though he could not see or hear any of the other Wardens, veteran or rookie around him, he could feel them in his head… 'So it is true', he remembered thinking, 'the Wardens can sense each other as well as the spawn.'_

Dharr snapped back to the present, and his eyes were instantly drawn to a small rigid object protruding from the snow. He knew what it was, even before he walked over to it and pulled it from the snow. Dharr held a large white cup, possibly carved from ivory and studded with precious stones. He'd found the Joining chalice. As Dharr looked at it, he could still see the dark half circles that covered the inside of the rim, they were lip markings, left behind from when they had all partaken of the taint. One of them was his own.

* * *

Endrin gripped her dar'misaan in her right hand again and twirled it experimentally through the air. Her fingers and wrist felt stiff, and it required more concentration to swing her sword, but her hand and been fully healed. It would take hours, or even days before it felt normal again though. Endrin looked at Wynne. "Thank you Wynne."

The older mage nodded, and Endrin noted how she looked far more tired than when the last time she'd seen her.

Endrin resheathed her blade and took out her bow again, notching an arrow but not pulling it back, she said. "I know that most of us have unpleasant memories on the other side of this bridge, and I admit that I'm hesitant to cross it myself. But we have come this far, and I for one want to see this finished. I want to see the nightmares of Ostagar laid to rest! Come, my friends, today the darkspawn should fear us!"

As they made their way across the bridge, Roaran remembered the last time he had crossed it. Human archers had lined one side of the bridge and were sending a rain of arrows down on the army of darkspawn below. He remembered there had been a massive statue of a man holding a spear that had collapsed on two soldiers. The rubble of the crumbled monument still remained, and over it, a grotesque sight awaited them all.

A few crudely carved boards had been raised, perhaps fifteen feet into the air, and Cailan had been nailed to them. The dead king was almost completely naked, and so covered in blood that they could barely recognized him. The darkspawn had also seemed to use him for target practice, and his entire body was riddled with the black shafts of their arrows.

Alistair made some kind of noise between a scream and groan, both he and Eebon dropped to one knee before their former king. Alistair said almost too quietly to be heard, "You did not fail us, my king. You died a warrior's death, fighting for your people and your land against the darkspawn."

In an equally quiet and reverent voice, Eebon said, "We will return soon Your Majesty. We will take vengeance on these creatures, then we will give your body the honor it deserves." Both men stood and looked up and the butchered king once more. "I swear it!" They both said at the same time, then looked at each other. A silent, unspoken understanding seemed to pass between them.

Alistair wordlessly held out his open hand towards Eebon, who silently untied Maric's sword and scabbard from his waist and passed it to Alistair. A growl at the other side of the bridge drew all their attention, and they looked to see a genlock emissary, it's face concealed under a golden helmet. The genlock closed one hand into a fist and began making motions with its hands, the air around it glowing an eerie blue as it did so. They all recognized the rattle of bones, and several walking skeletons came up from behind the genlock.

"Necromancy!" Alistair swore, "Foulest of all the dark magics!"

Moving in a blur, Endrin brought her bow up, pulled back the already notched arrow and let it fly. The arrow flew straight and true, hitting the genlock in the shoulder. The necromancer hissed, then like a coward turned and ran, leaving the skeletons to deal with the Wardens, Endrin swore in elvish at having missed its heart. The ensuing fight was not even close to fair, as the Wardens and their friends cut through the skeletons like a warm knife through butter.

Moments later the group stood on solid ground once more, now on the other side of the bridge. Endrin knelt and examined the tracks on the ground. "You're all going to hate this…" Endrin informed them, "But it went inside the Tower of Ishal."

"Then we follow it!" Alistair growled.

Tylis looked around the clearing in front of the tower. He remembered coming here and helping the few surviving guards fight a losing battle.

Tylis remembered…

_Only three of the soldiers were still alive, and one of them was bleeding badly from the abdomen, it looked like he'd ben disemboweled and was only holding his innards in with his bare hands. _

_"What exactly happened here?" He asked._

_One of the soldiers, armed with a large maul answered. "The darkspawn tunneled up through the floor of the tower, hundreds of them poured out in a just a few seconds. We stood our ground as best we could, but we were outnumbered at least twenty to one. I think the three of us are the only ones who survived."_

_"Then we have to get up to the beacon and light it ourselves!" Alistair said, determination and resolve ringing in his voice, he remembered feeling both pride and inspiration by Alistair's bold statement._

_"You're Grey Wardens, right?" The soldier asked._

_"Yes." Kylae and Alistair both answered at the same time._

_The soldier clenched his maul tighter. "Then maybe this harebrained idea will work."_

_"Capt- Captain..." The injured soldier stammered._

_He stepped forward and caught the soldier as he fell , then he willed healing energy out of himself, and the blue-white light shot from his hands, sealing the soldier's mortal wound. "You'll live now," He said, "But all the same, you should head back to the infirmary. My healing skill is somewhat sub-par and you might still be injured internally."_

_"No." The soldier replied, he bent to pick up his crossbow and loaded a bolt into it. "I am a soldier of Ferelden! I will fight until I can fight no more, and then I will die a warrior's death!"_

_Tylis would always be moved by this soldier's singular dedication to duty._

A darkspawn roared, and everyone turned to see a type of darkspawn that not even Dharr had seen before. As if shrieks and hurlocks weren't grotesque enough, this one seemed to a hideous cross between them, with a tall frame and slender limbs, but less blocky looking than either. A longsword was strapped across its back, and in each hand it held a long, curved, cruelly serrated dagger. A small buckler was strapped it its left forearm. Its legs were covered in gold colored plate leggings, and it wore a thick black breastplate, it's arms and head were left bare. As with the other high ranking darkspawn, hurlocks and genlocks streamed out of the darkness around their leader.

Alistair brought Maric's sword behind him and he ran to meet the fiends, Grey Warden kite shield held in front of him. He smashed his shield into the first genlock's face, and the short darkspawn's head wobbled before falling to the ground, unconscious. Alistair pivoted and blocked a hurlock's longsword on his shield, then brought his sword around in a cutting arc, but the hurlock only blocked it on its own shield. The two warriors traded a few more blows, until Alistair hooked his shield arm around the hurlock's head and pulled its body down and onto his blade. The darkspawn's scream was short, and when Alistair pulled the blade out, he noted how the black blood seemed to be boiling and dissolving on the runeblade, he only remarked on the fact for a moment before turning back to the unconscious genlock and driving the sword down through its chest.

Endrin sighted down her arrow and let it fly at the darkspawn leader, who Endrin could only think of as the Assassin. The darkspawn raised its left arm and the arrow buried itself in the wood of its buckler. Endrin fired again, but the Assassin twisted out of the way even as the arrow was leaving her string, her third arrow was likewise absorbed by the buckler. The Assassin hissed, sounding like it in was in joy, and headed straight for Endrin with blinding speed. The young Dalish elf dropped her bow and took out her blade.

Endrin blocked a dagger on her dar'misaan, instantly spinning to the left away from its second dagger, slashing it across the ribs as she did so, but only left a scratch its black armor. Assassin stabbed at her chest with both daggers, and Endrin ducked, bringing her dar'misaan up at the same time, and driving it through Assassin's arm just above the wrist, but the Assassin didn't even flinch and only kicked her away, Endrin's dar'misaan was left in its arm as she rolled backwards. Assassin sheathed one of its daggers and pulled the sword out of its arm and tossed it away. Endrin tried to roll to her sword, but Assassin jumped between it and her, stabbing down with both daggers again, Endrin brought her legs back over her head and rolled backwards, coming gracefully to her feet, but still unarmed… or was she. Endrin reached over her shoulder and took two arrows from her quiver, gripping the shafts only a few inches away from the arrowheads. "Come on!" She whispered.

The darkspawn shrieked in hatred and ran at her again, lunching forward and swinging inward with both daggers, but Endrin had been expecting that, and in a show of agility leapt over Assassin, stabbing with one of her arrows like a knife into its skull, the second arrow she stabbed into the base of its neck, just above the armor's collar. Endrin rolled as soon as she'd landed and scooped up her dar'misaan, Endrin didn't lunge, but instead ran, and when Assassin swung at her with a dagger again, she did not dodge, she only brought her own sword down, severing the darkspawn's arm, which fell to the ground, still clutching the serrated dagger.

A soon as Endrin was behind the darkspawn, she pivoted on the ball of her foot, using the momentum of her short dash to build power and speed and she spun around, bringing her dar'misaan with her and swinging it at an upward angle. The dar'misaan hit Assassin above its ear, and cleanly sliced through a quarter of its head. While waiting for it to fall and die, Endrin swung her blade in the opposite direction, this time slicing through its neck.

Assassin fell heavily to its knees, its eyes rolling back inside its head, then it fell backward on itself. Its head fell off at the center of the neck and a quarter of its head slid off to land with a wet thud next to its own body.

Endrin allowed herself a few moments of grim satisfaction before she turned and dove back into the battle, which did not last much longer.

Moments later, Eebon was removing Cailan's leggings from the dead darkspawn, and Dharr was moving from darkspawn to darkspawn, sinking his axe into their heads to ensure they were actually dead, and did not get up again. Endrin picked up her bow from where she'd dropped it and inspected it, making sure it wasn't damaged.

"It doesn't feel right, being back here." Alistair said, "Suddenly it makes me feel old."

Wynne turned to look at him, "And just what would you know about being old, young man?" She said indignantly.

"What?" Alistair said, surprised, "Nothing, I just meant… that the battle here felt like it was such a long time ago. Almost in another lifetime."

"Ah yes." Wynne agreed. "We've all had so much happen between now and then. It's only natural to feel that way I suppose."

Alistair grinned, "Well… except for you… you've always been old!" Several of the group chuckled quietly.

"Oh good one, Alistair…" Wynne smiled humorlessly, "Keep that up and you won't live to be half my age!"

"Not sure I'd even want to!"

Wynne threw up her hands, "Oh, I give up!"

Endrin notched another arrow to her bowstring before saying, "Alright, we're moving out again. Everyone stay sharp, we don't know what kind of surprises the darkspawn have waiting for us inside the Tower. Dharr, lead the way."

Dharr pulled the heavy dwarven helmet back down over his head and nodded silently.

* * *

There was heavy fighting inside the first floor of the Tower. Dharr and Alistair formed a living barricade, standing shoulder to shoulder, and letting the darkspawn hammer away on their shields. Roaran, Kylae, Eebon, and Sten stood behind them, making short work of any darkspawn who made it around Dharr and Alistair's shields. Endrin and Leliana's bows sang as they rapidly fired arrow after arrow into the darkspawn ranks, and further behind them, the three mages brought down scores of darkspawn. In the close confines of the tower, the clustered darkspawn made for easy targets.

Slowly the Wardens moved forward through the tide of darkspawn. Several times the necromancer appeared, but always at the back of the horde, and always running away before the archers or mages could bring it down. It seemed to leading them forward, and although they all found it likely that the necromancer was leading them into a trap, they had no choice but to follow. The necromancer led them to the back of the tower, where a gaping hole in the floor led to a tunnel the darkspawn had dug before the Battle of Ostagar had even started. Several of the Wardens and their friends swore before entering, but the tunnel did not last long before leading to a subterranean basement of sorts, under the tower.

There were very few darkspawn in the basement. Perhaps they felt that no intruder would ever make it that far. Before long, the basement opened up, and led the battlefield, far below the bridge they had all previously crossed. The battlefield was littered with the weapons of the fallen, hundreds of arrows buried in the dirt, discarded pieces of armor, and an untold number of decaying darkspawn corpses, although they saw no bodies of the human soldiers who had died here.

Eebon remembered…

_"__Get ready. It's about to start." He lovingly ran his hand down the flat of his greatsword. Next to him, Carver gripped his own greatsword tighter, gently rocking back and forth, he could see beads of sweat rapidly forming on the boy's face._

_Across the field, a particularly large hurlock alpha roared, and the darkspawn charged, bellowing and shrieking with rage. Although he couldn't see the King Cailan from where he was standing, he heard him yell, "Archers!", and moments later the air came alive with hundreds of burning shafts as the deadly missiles rose and fell over the battlefield, burying themselves in darkspawn flesh. _

_"Hounds!" And the dog handlers released their charges. An army of mabari war hounds charged the field, howling with the thrill of combat, mouths foaming, savoring the fatal bite they waited to deliver. At his side, Dune whimpered, and he reached down to steady his friend. He knew they both wanted to join the fray._

_"For Ferelden!" King Cailan yelled, and the army flew forward, screaming their battlecries._

_As he charged forward, Dune on one side, Carver on the other, he could feel the rage building inside of him, transforming himself into a berserker. "Let's see some blood!" He yelled as he swung his greatsword across, taking off a genlock's head, and then burying itself in the waist of a hurlock. He quickly pulled the weapon out of the darkspawn body, then brought it down on the hurlock's head with such tremendous force that the monster's head exploded._

Eebon remembered the battle in all its vivid, gruesome detail. The ogres charging, slaughtering soldiers by the dozens until the mages finally brought them down. Seeing men and women all around cut down by the seemingly endless darkspawn. Fighting back to back with Endrin, cutting down any darkspawn foolish enough to come close. King Cailan being crushed in an ogre's grip, then Duncan flying through the air to sink his blades into its chest. And then their final words with Duncan, and his final orders to them both.

"Eebon…" Endrin said, pointing at the body of a dead ogre, "Is that the same ogre?"

"I think it is." Eebon nodded, then he found the genlock necromancer across the battlefield, and glared at it through his visor. "And there is our quarry!"

Endrin notched an arrow and let it fly, just as the necromancer began waving its hands though the air, the arrow took the darkspawn in the chest, and the genlock fell to its knees but still continued the spell. Endrin notched another arrow, this time taking several seconds to aim, she inhaled through her nose deeply, then slowly released the air through her mouth, once more time seemed to slow around her and she gained hypersensitivity in her eyes and ears. She could hear the genlock hissing its last breaths as it conjured its foul spell, and the exhausted breathing of her companions only a few feet away. The sun's glare off the snow became blinding, and Endrin could suddenly see the beams of light reflecting off the edges of her arrow. Her vision seemed to zoom in on her target, and in an unmatched show of marksmanship, Endrin released her arrow, she could hear the sharp whirring sound as it spun through the air, arcing towards its target, finally flying directly through the visor of Cailan's helmet and lodging deep between the genlock's eyes. Endrin could see the dark spray of blood that shot out of the visor and poured down its neck. Endrin grinned with the thrill of victory, and saw her companions turn their surprised faces at her, their eyes gave voice to their admiration of her skill.

Just before the necromancer died however, it had finished its spell, an orb of what looked to be blue fire appeared over the fallen ogre's chest, then entered its body.

"Oh no…" Endrin whispered as she saw the ogre twitch, then stand to its feet and fix them with its harsh glare. Endrin put Falon'Din's Reach away and drew her dar'misaan. Arrows would be no good against an undead ogre. "Dharr!" She yelled.

"Alistair, with me!" Dharr commanded, "You all know what to do! Now let's do it!"

As with the ogre that the Wardens had faced inside the Tower of Ishal, Dharr and Alistair stayed just outside of its reach, but every time the ogre turned to strike at one of their companions, one of them would dash in to deliver heavy blows with sword or axe. Dune stood with the two shield bearers, his powerful jaws nearly useless against the ogre's thick hide, but he barked and growled all the more furiously, and took every advantage to bound in and bite at its rapidly appearing wounds. The two elves were constantly in motion, striking at its legs and its sides, Leliana also moved into strike with her dual blades at every opportunity. Eebon, Roaran, and Sten stood to either side and behind it, bringing their massive weapons down on it with crushing force whenever its attention was drawn off of them. And all the while, the three mages bombarded it with spell after spell.

The eleven people and one dog fought perfectly as a unit. Dharr didn't even need to give commands anymore, and the former prince and commander had never been more proud in all his life. These were the finest warriors he had ever served with. He was sure that they were even better than his father's royal guards, and the famed Legion of the Dead was inferior to his current company.

The risen ogre began to slow in its movements and attacks. In several places its wounds had become so severe that large sections of bone were visible. The ogre began to sink to the ground, until it came to its knees, only able to hold its body upright by bracing its fists against the ground.

Alistair flung his shield away as he saw the ogre was very nearly finished. "This one is mine!" He yelled, and ran forward. The ogre swung a barrel sized fist at him, but Alistair easily weaved out of the way, and jumped forward, planting his foot against the ogre's leg, he used his own momentum to propel himself backwards, using his free hand to grab one of the ogre's horns he swung himself onto its back. The ogre tried to bat him off, but Alistair swung his father's sword at the monstrous hand, cutting off two fingers as he did so. Alistair raised the runeblade high above his head, tip pointing down.

"For Duncan!" Alistair yelled and he dropped to his knees, bringing all his considerable strength to bear as he plunged the blade into the risen ogre's neck. "For King Cailan!" Alistair twisted the blade, then pulled it out, he held his sword up again, gripping it in both hands, with each strike he yelled, "For Ferelden! For Ostagar! FOR THE GREY WARDENS!" On his third downward swing, his magic sword cleaved through the ogre's neck, and its head fell and rolled clear. For the last time, the ogre's body fell lifelessly to the ground. Alistair remained standing on its back, again he raised his gleaming sword to the sky in both hands, and again he yelled, "For the Grey Wardens!"

Alistair hopped down off the twice killed ogre and looked at his sword until the last of the black blood had boiled away to nothing, then he sheathed it and looked up at Endrin. "If I may?" He asked.

Endrin nodded, she, as well as the others all looked to Alistair with a new respect. Even Morrigan looked at him for once, like he was not a bumbling idiot templar boy, but a man, and a warrior.

"More darkspawn will return quickly." Alistair said. "We need to be long gone by then. Eebon, you, Dharr and Roaran go back up to the bridge and take King Cailan down. Once we're a safe distance away from here we will build his funeral pyre and give his body the last honor it deserves. Endrin, should we make our way back to the main road?"

The young Dalish shook her head. "No. We go east from here. We have one last piece of business in this part of the country."

Alistair nodded grimly. It was a business he was not looking forward to. He turned and slowly made his way to the corpse of the genlock necromancer. He had to break off Endrin's arrow before removing Cailan's helmet. As he turned back to his companions, a gleam of silver on the edge of the battlefield caught his eye. He hadn't noticed it before as the ogre had been bearing down on them. "Wait!" Alistair called to Eebon and the two dwarves, then he ran to where he'd seen the flash of silver, the others close behind him. Alistair dropped to his knees beside the dead body of his friend, mentor, and the closest person to being a father that he had ever known. "Duncan!" Alistair whispered, as he felt the tears start to form in his eyes.

* * *

So what did you guys think? I hope you liked it. Battle scenes are tough to write, and this chapter probably took me a week or more to get finished. As always I am open to criticism and/or discussion, in fact I love nothing more than that!

Also, if there are any writers out there who would like a review, betareader, or just an honest opinion on something, then don't hesitate to ask. I will forewarn you however that the only games I've played in very seriously within the last year have been the DA games, Skyrim, and Alpha Protocol, so my area of expertise right now I kind of limited.

Until next time... whenever that may be, have a good one!


	23. What is Truth?

_At the risk of sounding gushy, your reviews and requests for me to continue with this story have moved me, and I will not be putting it on hiatus. I will however be posting new chapters with less frequency... sorry about that. I would like to thank everyone for their support, and encouragement, but especially JordanMathias and Musicalrain._

_I'm really not sure right now, but I'm going to guess that this is roughly the halfway point for this story. Enjoy!_

* * *

"I don't understand…" Alistair said as he looked over the body of his fallen commander. "Why is Duncan's body the only human left on the field? Why haven't the darkspawn… defiled him?"

Duncan lay on his back, a light covering of snow over him, remarkably well preserved by the cold, his longsword and dagger still clenched in his hands. His armor was badly damaged, and he has sustained dozens of wounds all over his body, but the only serious wound was the one that had killed him. A darkspawn sword still protruded from his chest. His face looked calm however, his eyes looked vacantly up at sky as if he were deep in thought.

Dharr said, "I've seen this kind of thing happen before in the Deep Roads. Sometimes, if a warrior fights especially viciously, then even after he or she falls, the darkspawn will not touch them. We don't know why exactly, but we think it's because they fought so hard in life that even in death the spawn are afraid to even come near the body, because they fear the spirit of the warrior will return and take vengeance." Dharr pointed at the snow around Duncan. "Look, there's darkspawn tracks all over the battlefield, but they won't come within ten feet of Duncan."

"He died giving me and Eebon time to escape." Endrin said. "I don't think there is such a thing as a noble or honorable death, there is only death. It's how we live that makes a difference, and he lived well, even if I did not think so while I knew him."

A darkspawn growled not too far away, and Endrin reflexively notched an arrow and sent it spiraling into the darkspawn's chest. "That's the first one to come back for us." She said, "Come-on! We need to get out of here fast!" Endrin knelt by Duncan's body. "I'll help carry him. Go get Cailan and let's get out of here!"

The group traveled east for several hours before Endrin allowed them to stop and make camp. Everyone was exhausted from a full day of fighting and running, but no one grumbled or complained as they went about preparing their tents, a cooking fire, and gathering wood for the funeral pyre. They laid Duncan and King Cailan side by side, hands folded over their chests. It was Eebon who picked a flaming branch from their campfire and set the pyre ablaze. No one spoke as they stood and watched the wood catch fire, burning the fallen Warden, and King of Ferelden to ashes.

Endrin thought back to her one, brief meeting with the king. He had seemed overly excited, almost boyishly so, but he had also been nothing but polite and courteous to her, and he had been one of the few humans she had met who showed an interest in the Dalish elves. Endrin turned her head to look at Alistair. Although they had only been half-brothers, Endrin could see the family resemblance, but it went further than mere physical similarities. The way Alistair conducted himself also reminded her of the dead king. Endrin remember when Cailan had spoken to Kylae, and Kylae had all but accused him for being the reason behind the suffering of her people, and Cailan had made no excuses. He had seemed disturbed only by the poor treatment of his elven subjects and had vowed to bring about a change for her people when the war was over. It reminded Endrin of Alistair and Morrigan, how Morrigan would always tease and torment Alistair, but Alistair would never stoop to her level and return her comments in kind.

Endrin glanced at Alistair out of the corner of her eyes. As she had come to know him better and better, and especially after Alistair's conduct at Ostagar, Endrin was beginning to envision him as the leader that he constantly denied he was. Endrin thought silently, '_Perhaps he would even make a good king?'_

When the pyre had burned down until it was only ash and embers, and their meal had been eaten, Endrin finally cleared her throat and broke hours of near silence. "Tomorrow I will be taking Alistair, Eebon, and Tylis with me back to Asha'bellanar's place and resolve that issue once and for all. For now though, I think we should all get some rest. Today was the hardest fighting I've had since the first time we were at Ostagar, and I'm sure I'm not the only one who feels that way."

"Yes it was." Eebon agreed. "There's something I think I should tell you all…" All eyes turned to Eebon. "That night the shrieks attacked us, I had one of the Grey Warden nightmares, but this one was different. Instead of the usual visions of death, plague, fire, and chaos, I saw the Archdemon itself, and it… spoke to me."

The eyes of all the other Wardens widened. Alistair and Eebon had both told them of how some of the older more experienced Grey Wardens could understand their nightmares a bit, but to actually have the Archdemon _speak_ was unheard of.

"It wasn't a very in depth conversation." Eebon snorted humorlessly. "It just told me how the horde would crush us, destroy the kingdom, and move on to the rest of Thedas… you know… just what you might expect an Archdemon to say. But it did tell me one thing that I found somewhat interesting: its name. Urthemiel. It's Urthemiel that's now leading the horde."

Tylis fidgeted. "Then I suppose that what the chantry says is true. The Archdemons are the Old Gods of the Tevinter Imperium… It makes me wonder if it's also true that the Maker sent them to eternal slumber as punishment." He looked around at his companions and friends. "Urthemiel was the god of beauty, and they had a massive holiday dedicated to him. I think it's almost sad what Urthemiel has become now."

Dharr and Roaran both made faces and snorted. Dharr spoke up. "Maker and Old Gods my foot! We Dwarva have been fighting both the darkspawn and dragons as far back as our history goes! I've heard your chantry story of how the darkspawn were created, and it's an entertaining little story, but it's only that… a story. I know, because we've been fighting them since before that whole incident even happened! And as for these so called _Old Gods_…" Dharr emphasized his point by making quotation marks with his fingers. "They're not gods at all, they're just dragons. Really big and really ancient dragons be sure, but dragons all the same. I suppose none of you surfacers know this, but dragons can hibernate for years, even centuries if they want to. That's what these damn dragons are doing."

"Well… that's one explanation." Leliana shrugged.

Endrin stood and said, "We Dalish have no stories regarding the Old Gods, or the origins of the darkspawn, and I personally could not care less where they came from. As long as we prosper and they die I will be content." And with that said, Endrin picked up her bow and quiver and made for her tent. "Goodnight." She called over her shoulder.

Eebon grunted as he rose to his feet. "I'm going to collect more firewood, and then I'll take the first watch."

* * *

"Could you use some company?" Leliana asked as she came up from behind Eebon.

Eebon shrugged. "I wouldn't be opposed to it."

Leliana sat cross legged beside Eebon. "Do you remember what we talked about back in Denerim, right after Corvus?"

"Yes, of course."

"I have given that a lot of thought since then, and you are right. I am not the same person I was before, I am not like them. I can choose who I want to be. And I choose be just, Leliana. Not who Marjolaine wanted me to be, and not even what the chantry wanted me to be." Leliana stopped, but Eebon remained silent, waiting for her to continue. "I am happy that I left Lothering with you. In a way, I think I've found myself since then. There are as many ways to serve the Maker as there are people on this world, and I believe that I am doing his will even now."

Eebon had been loosely holding his greatsword by the hilt in one hand, but now he set it down. "Good." He said. "I'm happy to know that you're at peace once more." His normal, serious expression gave way to a smile.

"There is something else on my mind from what you told me… you said before that I make you think there might be hope for someone like you. What exactly did you mean by that? You wouldn't say before."

Eebon's smile disappeared and he went back to his grim, stone-faced expression. "All I see any more are the faces of the dead, both the ones that I have killed, and the ones that I have are dead because I failed to save them. And they're becoming too numerous for me to keep track of. Howe's soldiers invading my home back at Highever, the bandits outside Lothering, the starved, desperate refugees who attacked us because they wanted the bounty to buy food, even the blood mages at the Circle of Magi. I've killed so many. And I've been thinking more and more, did they really deserve to die? Maybe I could have talked some of them down, or been merciful, like you always advise. But I would never do that, I would always give in to the rage and go with my first instinct: to kill them all.

"Back in Denerim, as soon as you and Tylis had left the house, I killed Corvus. Damn near cut him in half, and without even giving him a chance to defend himself. Did he really have to die? Am I damning myself?" Eebon ran his hands up his face and back through his hair before sighing sadly and continuing. "I miss the life I had before Ostagar. I was a subordinate, and Duncan my commander, and before him, my father. They told me where to go and what to do, and I did it. I never questioned it, or why they wanted me to do it, because I knew that they saw the big picture, while I only saw a small portion of it, and I knew that they knew better than me." Eebon sighed again. "All I see are ghosts, and the most painful ones for me see again are the people that I couldn't save, because I wasn't strong enough or I wasn't fast enough."

Leliana considered what he had said for a moment before answering. "I think you're being too hard on yourself. All this time, you have been telling Endrin that she needs to have more faith in herself. I think you need to do the same thing. Every one of those people you just named off tried to kill us first. I don't think there is a single person who would judge you for killing them. And if you can't think of it like that, then just try to think of all the good you've done."

"I can't see it anymore." Eebon said grimly, "I just can't see it! Endrin is the leader, Dharr is the strategic genius, you're our moral compass. Me? What am I?" Eebon lifted Yusaris, "That is what I am. I'm a weapon. Berserker. Killer. I am vengeance, that's what I am, that's what I've become!"

Leliana looked with concerned eyes at Eebon, and reached over to lay a hand across one of his clenched fists. Eebon flinched at her touch but did not pull away. "Eebon… I know that's not true! No one thinks that. Why do you think Endrin always comes to you first when she is in need of council? It is because she trusts you, and while she is the leader she still looks up to you, we all do."

Leliana looked back into the camp for Dune, she found him laying close to the fire, and while he seemed to be sleeping, she knew that Dune was pretending. Dune's ears were swiveled in their direction, he'd been listening to every word they'd said. "Dune!" Leliana called, "Come here, boy." Dune quickly got to his feet and trotted to where the humans sat, then sat himself down in front of them, looking at them both with an attentive look in his eyes. Leliana let go of Eebon's hand and rubbed Dune's ears, he moaned appreciatively, Leliana looked back to Eebon. "You and Dune are really a lot alike… and don't take that the wrong way… either of you!"

Both Eebon and Dune snorted.

"Dune fights to protect you, his master. Isn't that right Dune?"

Dune barked in agreement.

"Both of you are a real terror on the battlefield, and I for one would never want to be on the wrong side with you two around. But when there is no fight, both of you are gentle and sweet as a dove."

Eebon and Dune both looked at each other, then looked questioningly at Leliana, not sure how they felt about being called sweet. Leliana had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing. "You, Eebon, are so much more than a weapon. You are our friend, and you fight to defend those that you care for and consider your friends. You are our protector, and our guardian, more so than anyone else, and I think that's why you chose to become a Grey Warden, to defend. I think it is your primary trait, in fact."

Eebon said nothing for several minutes. He only sat in silence and digested everything that Leliana had said. She was right, and he knew it. As the minutes passed, Leliana saw that his muscles began to unwind and relax, one by one, until even the grim face gave way. Finally Eebon turned his head to look at her again. "Thank you." Was all he said.

Leliana nodded. "You're welcome." After a few more moments of silence, Leliana said, "If you'd like to sleep, I can keep watch for a while."

"No." Eebon answered and shook his head, just like Leliana knew he would. "It's best if a Grey Warden stays on watch, we can sense the darkspawn. And ever since Highever, I haven't been able to sleep much in the first place."

"Tell me about Highever." Leliana requested, and she moved closer to Eebon until their arms were touching.

Eebon wasn't sure where to start, so instead he began telling stories from his time living there. Learning to ride and hunt with Fergus. How he'd been gifted with Dune when the mabari was only a newborn puppy. Avoiding the formal balls and other events that his parents seemed to enjoy throwing, and so on. As time passed, Leliana's eyes slowly started to close until she fell asleep, her head gently resting against his shoulder. Eebon let her sleep, and didn't move himself until later when he finally began to tire, then he gently shook her awake.

"Oh…" Leliana said in a surprised voice as she looked around. "I fell asleep."

Eebon chuckled, "Yes you did."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"It didn't seem right to do that." Eebon shrugged. "But now I'm getting tired, so I think we'd better turn in before we both fall asleep on duty."

Leliana chuckled as she stood and offered a hand to Eebon as he stood up as well. "Yes… that wouldn't be any good. Thank you. You really are a guardian." She looked into his steel-blue eyes, "It's why I like you."

Eebon brushed a lock of red hair out of Leliana's face with his finger. When the kiss happened this time there was no hesitation on Eebon's part, and there was no memories of Kylae as there had been before. Eebon held her body gently against his own, and felt Leliana doing the same.

Eebon fell asleep quickly that night and dreamed of Highever. And it was a good dream.

* * *

Dune led the way, moving quickly through the swamp and underbrush, his sensitive nose almost brushing against the ground as he sniffed out a trail. Behind him came Endrin, Alistair, Eebon, and Tylis. Endrin moved through the treacherous landscape with more ease than her human companions, but still became stuck or bogged down from time to time. Dune frequently had to stop and wait for the two-legs to catch up, then he would growl irritably at the forced delay before taking up the trail again. After some two hours of the stop and go travel, Dune reached the edge of a clearing and began bouncing up and down, spinning around, and barking happily, he'd found Flemeth's hut.

As Endrin and the other three came into the clearing, they saw Flemeth standing outside her hut, arms crossed over her chest and staring back at them patiently, as if she had been expecting them for some time. "That's creepy…" Alistair muttered, and even Eebon found he was forced to agree.

Flemeth shook her head as if she too had heard Alistair, and called loudly, "Lost are we, Wardens? Or have you only come back to old Flemeth for a friendly visit?"

"She knows." Alistair muttered more quietly this time. "She knows why we're here… Not good, this is definitely not good!"

Endrin nudged Alistair in the ribs with an elbow. "Calm down, Alistair. Nothing bad is going to happen. Just try to remember you're not a templar anymore." Endrin walked down the path first. The others followed. Endrin was the only one who seemed to be without any kind of apprehension.

Alistair thought, '_Maybe the Dalish just view Flemeth differently from us Fereldans.'_

"Andaran atish'an, Asha'bellanar." Endrin said, dipping her head in respect.

"Greetings to you too, my young Dalish." Flemeth said, smiling oddly at the polite greeting Endrin had offered. "So you return again, just as I knew you would, and without your dwarves and my Morrigan, but with a certain strapping young man." Flemeth glanced at Eebon. "How do you fare, young Cousland?"

Eebon flinched. "You… know who I am? How?"

Flemeth shrugged, "I know a lot of things. How I know them is not important, nor is it your concern." There was no humor nor mocking tone in Flemeth's ancient and wise sounding voice. She spoke as if she were merely stating the facts. "So why have you come back?" Flemeth asked, turning her gaze back to Endrin. "I know it is not for the riveting conversation… What story has my little Morrigan hatched this time?"

"She knows…" Alistair muttered again.

Endrin said, "Somehow I suspect you already know why we are here."

"Perhaps I do." Flemeth shrugged again, "Perhaps I don't." Her words were mocking, although her tone still remained neutral. "Come now, enough dancing around the matter. Why are you here?"

"Morrigan told us that you plan to take her body as your own to expand your life." Endrin said, and the three humans behind were all shocked at the bluntness with which Endrin stated it, then to all their surprised, Flemeth laughed hard, throwing her head backwards and holding her sides as she did so.

"She told you that, did she?" Flemeth laughed again, but kept it short this time. "Oh, I know my Morrigan. I know her better than she knows herself, and she could have done better than that." Flemeth chuckled again. "I've heard far more entertaining tales before."

Tylis cocked his head to one side in confusion. "You mean… she's done this before?"

"Did you really think that you were the first she has spun her web for?" Flemeth asked. "That is certainly the first time I've heard that version, but yes, you are not the first she has sent after me, nor I suspect will you be the last."

"But is it true?" Tylis asked.

Still, Flemeth's voice stayed neutral. "True?" She repeated. "What is truth? I think you would be surprised, little mage, how many universally accepted truths are based on falsehoods, some so painfully obvious, and yet they are still 'true', merely because we choose to believe them. Because we want them to be true."

"That…" Tylis said, "Actually makes a lot of sense."

"And so what do you believe?" Flemeth asked, "Do you choose to trust Morrigan's spoken word as truth, and slay the abominable hag? Do you dance to Morrigan's tune?"

Alistair squared his shoulders, "Should we dance to your tune instead?"

"Why dance to any?" Flemeth looked back to Eebon, "Why not follow your own path?"

Eebon's eyes widened. More than once, his father had commented on Eebon's stubbornness, saying that Eebon had always followed his own path.

Flemeth repeated, "What do you believe?"

Endrin found her voice again, "I'm not sure what to believe."

Flemeth chuckled again, "A statement that possesses more wisdom than it implies. But if you do not know what to believe, what is it you intend to do? I have no desire to fight you. The fate of the world rests on your shoulders, young ones, and I with it!"

"I also have no desire to fight you, Asha'bellanar." Endrin answered. "But Morrigan seems to have backed us into a corner."

"Indeed. Fight and attempt to slay the infamous Witch of the Wilds, or deny Morrigan's request and risk the consequences. Why not do both?"

"What?" All four Wardens said at the same time, then Endrin asked, "How would we do that?"

"Morrigan wants my book… and don't act surprised that I know that. She's been after that dusty old tome for years. Take it and go, tell her I am slain… and I disappear." Flemeth chuckled again. "It will be interesting to see how Morrigan grows on her own, and what becomes of my work in both her and the book."

Endrin almost seemed relieved at the suggestion. "We could do that." She said, and she looked at her followers. Eebon also was visibly more relaxed, Alistair was grinning like an idiot, Tylis seemed confused, and Dune was watching butterflies overhead and not paying any attention to what was going on.

"Oh yes… tricking Morrigan, that does sound like fun." Alistair said sarcastically, then laughed quietly before saying, "Oh who am I kidding, that does sound like fun! I'm a bad, bad man!"

Endrin studied Flemeth's face, although the old woman's eyes and expression remained unreadable. Finally, Endrin said, "Because of the help you offered us twice already, and for the aid you have given my people in the past, we accept your offer."

"Good." Flemeth said, an ounce of genuine emotion crept into her voice. "I am happy not to be forced to kill my saviors." Endrin and her friends weren't quite sure what to make of that. Flemeth fixed Endrin with her intense gaze, "Come with me Endrin, and I will give you the tome. The rest of you wait here." She commanded, then turned and walked back into the hut, Endrin followed without hesitation.

Once inside the hut, Flemeth commanded Endrin to wait by the door while she went into an adjoining room, returning seconds later with a book that looked identical to the book Endrin had previously discovered. Flemeth casually handed the thick tome to Endrin, then once more looked deeply into her eyes and said, "Of all those who travel with you, your path is the hardest. Guard your heart well, or it will prove to be your worst enemy."

Endrin looked with uncomprehending eyes. She said nothing.

"That is for your ears, and yours alone. Go now." Flemeth said, "And send the young Cousland to me."

When Eebon entered moments later, Flemeth said, "What you fear most are the things you have forced upon yourself. You have a difficult road ahead of you, and if you do not free yourself of your self-inflicted chains, they will choke you. Do not tell anyone what I have told you."

Like Endrin before him, Eebon's face showed his complete lack of understanding, but he nodded. Eebon said, "Centuries ago, when you slew Conobar, you made the way for the Couslands to become the rulers of Highever. I feel we owe you a debt for that."

"End the blight, Eebon of Cousland, and any debt that exists between us is paid in full. Go. And send the forgotten prince to me."

Alistair entered with far more hesitation than the two Wardens before him. "Please don't turn me into a frog!" Alistair said.

Flemeth ignored his comment and said, "All your life you have been at the mercy of others, but that is only because you allow it to be so. Your life is your own. Do not let others choose for you or you are doomed for failure. That is for you to know, and no one else. Send me Tylis."

When Tylis entered, Flemeth said, "You, young Tylis Amell, have only begun to discover your true power and potential. Seek out the dark and forgotten corners of the earth, but always remember that power never comes without a price. For everything you gain, you will lose a part of yourself. I think you have some measure of understanding of what I speak?"

Tylis remembered the ancient ruins in the Brecilian Forest. He remembered the memories that the ancient elf had imbued him with, and the feeling that something had entered him when he donned the ancient helmet. "Yes." Tylis answered, uncomfortably. "Yes, I think I do."

"Good." Flemeth commented, and motioned towards the door with her a nod of her head for him to leave. "Do not speak of what I have told you."

After Tylis had left the hut, Flemeth turned and walked up to the stairs to the second floor, which only contained one, very small room. Previously it had belonged to Morrigan. Flemeth looked down at the injured man who now lay on the bed. He hadn't moved in days, and was almost completely covered in herbal poultices and other bandages, many of them soaked through with blood. Flemeth had found him several weeks earlier, several of his bones broken, almost completely bled out, tainted by the darkspawn, and only hanging on to life by a thread.

Flemeth had at first merely left him where he lay in the swamp to die, but when she returned several hours later, she found that he still clung to life. Death would have been a kindness to him, although someone who so desperately hung on to life must have had a destiny before him. And so Flemeth had taken him back to her hut and began the long task of curing him. Cleansing the darkspawn taint had been by far the most difficult task, and even Flemeth had never done such a thing before. But even with all her healing skills, and arcane knowledge, the man still hovered between life and death.

Flemeth methodically began changing the old poultices and bandages, and when that was finished, she held a hand over his motionless body, the hand glowed with blue-white healing energy as she moved it back and forth over him. As she finished the daily healing ritual, one of the injured man's eyes opened half-way.

"Still refusing to die, I see." Flemeth said. "You missed a most interesting visit, just now. I believe you even know one of the guests.

* * *

"Can you understand that book at all?" Endrin asked over her shoulder as they moved back through the swamps towards the camp.

"Nope." Tylis answered. "It's been written and coded just like the first one."

Endrin shrugged and pulled a piece of jerky out of a pouch as she walked, slowly chewing the tough meat. With so many darkspawn in the general area, the local wildlife had had the good sense to migrate further north. Hunting would be useless, and anything they found from foraging would likely be tainted and unsuitable for eating, so for at least the next day or two, their meals would consist of the dried, smoked, and salted provisions they carried… Not an appetizing thought. Especially for an accomplished hunter like Endrin. Dune smelled the jerky and promptly stopped, then turned to fix Endrin with his best begging expression and whine. Endrin smiled and broke the meat in half, handing Dune a piece and briefly scratching his ear.

"I saw that!" Eebon said as he stomped through a patch of scrub. "I really wish you would always feed him like that."

"Why not?"

"Because he's a war dog, not a pampered house pet! I don't want him stopping to beg every time food comes out."

Endrin briefly flashed her mischievous smile before turning her eyes back to where Dune was leading. "Ma abelas. He just has very expressive features… I can't help it!"

Eebon sighed. "He'd do the same thing back home too. I remember Nan would spend half the day yelling at him and calling him a trouble-maker, and then the next minute she'd be giving him a bowl of table scraps. Do the Dalish ever have pets?"

"Not really." Endrin answered. "Our halla are our friends and companions, we view them more as equals than anything else. Sometimes one of the hunters would catch a young animal of one kind or another and train it to help on the hunts. Hawks are popular because of their speed and they're relatively easy to train, and they are also one of the favored animals of Andruil. One of the hunters in my clan had a pair of wolves… they were the envy of every other hunter! I even heard about a hunter in another clan who had trained a black panther."

"That would be a sight to see." Eebon said, thinking about what it would be like to own a panther.

Endrin continued, "And it's extremely rare, but there are a few who are born with the ability to understand animals as plainly as you understand me."

"Really?" Tylis asked, "I've never heard of anything like that? Is that some kind of magic?"

"No. It's really more like a gift."

"I see." Tylis said.

After that they walked on in silence once more, except for when Eebon or Alistair in their heavier armor would sink into a bog and launch into a string of profanities. When they had almost reached the camp, Tylis called a halt and spoke up. "So are we really going to do this… Just give Morrigan the tome and tell her that Flemeth is dead?"

Endrin nodded. "That's the plan, yeah."

"What if she doesn't believe us… I mean look at us! We don't exactly look like we just finished a battle with the Flemeth of legends!"

Endrin shrugged. "Like Asha'bellanar said, we believe things because we want to. I think Morrigan is going to be so overjoyed to have this book that she's going to forget about everything else."

Tylis nodded slowly. "Maybe… But… I just don't know. Like I said before, Morrigan has followed us faithfully from the very beginning, and while she's not the most personable woman in the world, she has been a great help. And this was the first time that she ever asked us to do anything for her, and now we're just deceiving her." Tylis' shoulders sagged. "I feel like we've betrayed her."

"Better we betray her first, before she betrays us." Alistair said.

Endrin looked sympathetically at Tylis. Of the four of them, Endrin seemed to be the closest thing to a neutral party. "I know, Tylis." Endrin said, "I have been thinking the same thing myself. But if we had done what Morrigan had wanted and killed Asha'bellanar, do you think would feel any better?"

"I…" Tylis' eyes sank to the ground. "No. I really don't think I would…" He looked back up at the other three Wardens. "I guess sometimes there is no right thing."

Eebon grunted, "Leliana told me a while ago. Sometimes there is no right thing, and there is no wrong. There's only what happened."

Tylis nodded. "Yes, I understand. But that still doesn't make me feel any better. I guess there will just always be things we have to do that we don't like." The other three all nodded. "Okay…" Tylis said. "Just give me a minute to wrap my head around all that and I'll be ready."

* * *

Morrigan silently watched Tylis approach with her otherworldly golden eyes. Of all the things about Morrigan, it was those eyes that had always both fascinated and unnerved Tylis at the same time. When he'd lived in the Tower, he'd seen elven mages with oddly hued eyes, amber and violet mostly, and there was also an apprentice with bright red eyes, very sinister looking. There had been an human albino mage with pink eyes, and another human with silver eyes, although Tylis suspected that the silver was more from the magic in his veins than anything else, but there had never been one with gold eyes. Alistair had called them witch eyes, Dharr at one time had off-handedly called them beautiful, and Tylis found that he agreed.

Morrigan remained patiently seated by her own fire, even though Tylis could see that her hands were shaking from excitement, and her beautiful golden eyes were locked on the tome. Tylis finally came to stop and held the book out to Morrigan. "It's done." Was all he said.

As she had done before, Morrigan reached up and took the book with shaking hands, and hugged to her chest. "Finally!" Morrigan said, "It's mine!" She opened the book and rapidly paged through it, the joy on her face only seemed to grow with each page. Then she closed the book and set it aside, standing so she could look Tylis at eye level. "That is the second time you have helped me in such a way… I… I am really not sure what to say. Surely, you'd like something this time? Some reward that I can offer?"

"No." Tylis shook his head, he was feeling worse about himself by the minute. "I didn't do it for a reward."

"Are you alright?" Morrigan asked, "You don't look so good? Are you hurt?"

Tylis arched his eyebrows at her, Morrigan had never expressed any interest in any of their well-being before. Even when he had woke up in Flemeth's hut after Ostagar, Morrigan had only brushed aside his concerns. "No." He said again, "I'm fine. I think I'm just tired from all the traveling and fighting. I need to get out of this armor and then get some sleep." Tylis turned and slowly trudged his way back to his own tent, once there he reached back behind his neck for the clasp that would loosen the breastplate. He needed a bath, but the only water that they had come from snow they had melted. Any waterway nearby would be icy cold, and almost certainly tainted, the bath would just have to wait.

His hands fumbled with the clasp. A second person was really needed to exit the armor, but Tylis didn't want to call for someone to come and help. His eyes widened in surprise when he felt someone move his hands out of the way and undue the clasp themselves. Tylis turned to find himself looking into golden eyes again. Without being asked, Morrigan continued to loosen the breastplate and finally pulled it off. "Thanks." Tylis muttered, and tugged the armor plated boots off. The armored leggings proved to be just as bothersome as the breastplate, but once again, Morrigan helped free him of the armor without being asked. "Thanks." Tylis muttered again.

"You are welcome." Morrigan answered.

Tylis finally stopped and looked into her eyes again. "Morrigan… why are you being so nice all of a sudden. We both know that you're never like this."

"I…" Now it was Morrigan's turn to lose her voice. "I've been wrong. All this time I have not understood what I was doing traveling with you, or why I was even here. But through it all, you have been good to me. You, Tylis, more than any of the others. And so much more than any other man I ever known. I don't understand why you treat me how you do, especially when Eebon and Alistair and probably several of the others would rather send me away… But… I am grateful. And you can… I mean you are… I mean you can… count on me, whenever you may need me."

Now Tylis really hated himself, more than he ever had before, even after discovering that Jowan was in fact a blood mage. "I… really don't know what say." Tylis said, and that was the truth. More than anything he now wanted to tell Morrigan what had really happened, but he had given his word to Endrin and the others that he would not do that.

Morrigan rested her hands on Tylis' shoulders and leaned forward. Tylis would never know why but he didn't even try to pull way, and as Morrigan's lips found his own Tylis took hold of her and held her, hating himself all the more for it, but at the same time not wanting the moment to end. And then he saw her, blond hair, pulled back in a kerchief, blue eyes reflecting the happiness and surprise at seeing him again, her face smudged with dirt. _Kaitlyn_.

Tylis rapidly pulled away from Morrigan and stepped back. "I'm sorry." Tylis mumbled. "I can't. It's not you, believe me. There is… someone else."

Morrigan nodded, and a look of sadness briefly flashed over her face. "I understand." She said. "Whoever she is, she is lucky to have you."

"Not anymore." Tylis mumbled as he watched Morrigan walk back towards her own tent. He looked over to see Eebon staring at him with a look of total disgust on his face. "Do you want to take a swing at me?" Tylis asked Eebon, who was almost double his size.

"Not just yet." Eebon answered.

"Too bad." Tylis said as he bent over and crawled into his tent.

* * *

Kylae came to a stop near Endrin and Alistair. Alistair was telling Endrin about his life in the chantry cloister, and some of the boyish pranks he'd played on monks and chanters. Endrin's eyes seemed to shine with amusement at the stories, and Alistair frequently had to pause to allow Endrin a moment to laugh. When he'd finished, both of them looked up at Kylae.

Kylae said, "If you still want to, I'd like to spar now."

Endrin grinned, unstrapped her quiver and arrows from her back, and picked up her dar'misaan from where it lay on the ground by her side. "Of course, lethallan." Endrin said, and the two elves walked to the wide stretch of open space between the group's campfire and Morrigan's. Most of the others began to gather around them to watch. "First one to land a torso strike?" Endrin asked.

"Sounds good." Kylae nodded, "Are you sure you'll be alright? That leather armor won't protect you too much."

Endrin shrugged. "I think we're both skilled enough to avoid injuring the other."

"True." Kylae agreed, and spun her daggers around the palms of her hands, catching them again in an underhand grip. "Let's do this!"

The two elves began to circle each other, studying the opposite and looking for a hole in their defense. Endrin dashed towards Kylae in a blur and swung first, Kylae jumped four feet into the air, spinning as she did so and kicking Endrin in the head, then shifting her position in mid-air with a dagger aimed and Endrin's shoulder, but Endrin went with the force of the kick, and rolled to the side, swinging her sword at Kylae's knees just as the City Elf landed. No sooner had Kylae's feet touched the ground then she jumped backwards, landing in a half-crouch with legs spread wide, bracing with one hand against the ground, the other held out to the side in case Endrin should charge again.

Instead of attacking however, Endrin rose to her feet, sword held defensively and began circling again, Kylae stood as well and followed suit. "Where did you learn to fight?" Endrin asked.

"My mother taught me the basics." Kylae answered, "But then she disappeared when I still young, and before I could become very advanced." Kylae dove forward, rolling as she landed and coming up without the assistance of her hands, she instantly delivered a rapid series of stabs and slashes and Endrin's chest and abdomen, but Endrin blocked every single one, and then followed up with a blur of attacks on her own. Kylae avoided most of them using only her agility, and blocked the rest on her gleaming white daggers, Endrin's last strike however got through, and the flat of her dar'misaan slapped against Kylae's shoulder. Endrin grinned and the look of shock on Kylae's face and the two elves separated and began circling again.

"Your mother must have been very skilled." Endrin said.

"Oh, she was…" Kylae agreed. "Before she married my father she fought with the resistance against Orlais… Actually she was an assassin, one of Loghain's much feared Night Elves." The fact that Kylae's mother had worked for Loghain caught Endrin off-guard and she flinched, which was exactly what Kylae had wanted and she came in again. Endrin blocked the first two slashes, but only barely, then Kylae hooked an arm around Endrin's neck and pulled her forward. "I win!" Kylae beamed.

Endrin looked down and saw that Kylae had stopped with her dagger only an inch from her chest. Endrin slowly straightened as Kylae released her. "A good match." Endrin said as she sheathed her blade. "But you only won because what you said surprised me."

Kylae grinned. "That was the point, lethallan!" She laughed, "An assassin doesn't play fair! Whatever it takes to win!"

The small crowd of their friends that had gathered to watch broke into a round of applause. Kylae grinned from ear to ear as she bowed gracefully. Turning back to Endrin, Kylae asked, "So what 'bout you? Don't remember seeing many Dalish with swords."

"No. We're primarily archers. We don't really have many warriors, or soldiers, in the way that you might think. Hunters do most of the fighting when the time calls for it." Endrin shrugged, "But I always thought that being limited to a bow was a weakness, and so I asked Master Ilen to craft a blade for me. Tamlen took a sword off some bandits, and we would practice together."

"So you never really had any kind of training with a sword?"

Endrin shook her head. "Not really. I've picked up a few things from various people, but mostly it was trial and error. I still prefer the bow, but eventually every archer runs out of arrows, or the enemy gets in too close."

Kylae chuckled. "Not sure I'd want to spar off against you if you'd had real training with a sword!"

The mischievous smile returned to Endrin's lips. "Then perhaps I should have Alistair or Eebon mentor me." Endrin laughed when she saw the way Kylae looked at her, then asked, "So what happened to your mother?"

Kylae's expression instantly changed from lighthearted amusement to a look that was both sad and deadly serious. "You really want to know?" She asked. "'Bout her? 'Bout me?"

From the way Kylae was looking at her now, Endrin wasn't sure if she wanted know anymore. The two of them had been borderline enemies for months, and their newfound friendship still felt a bit tenuous. "I…" Endrin started, but was then cut off as Kylae grabbed her wrist and began pulling her way from the camp and into the darkness.

"It's alright." Kylae said after she came to a stop and saw the look on Endrin's face. "Really. It's jus' that this is something of sensitive subject for me, and I'd rather not have them listening in… Like I said before, my mother was an assassin during the war with Orlais, and although she worked with the Night Elves under Loghain, she almost always worked alone…" Kylae scowled as she said, "Us City Elf types make really good assassins. You've seen the alienage and how we are forced to live, so the shems would never pay much attention to one lowly elf woman wanderin' around… Well… actually, sometimes they did, and mother took more than a few good beatings because of it, but then as soon as the beating was over, the damn shems would figure that she'd learned her lesson and wouldn't so much as look at her again.

"When the war was over, an' the Night Elves were disbanded and went home, my mother did the same. Then she met m'father, got married, settled down, and I came along… but I guess that she never really settled. 'She was a fiery one…' I heard that phrase so many times while growing up."

Endrin nodded, "I'm guessing that she never gave up the ki—the assassinating?"

Kylae shook her head, "Naw, she didn't. But she didn't have the Night Elves to run back to, or an army to take shelter in no more. She constantly harassed our Hahren, telling him that he wasn't doing 'nough to help the elves in the alienage. I can remember how she would openly defy the shems, sayin' that the elves had fought in the war too, and we deserved some respect… And she'd kill the shems too if they needed it. Like when an elf got raped by some damned guard, or when someone got beaten with a horse whip because he did leap out of the road when the arl was riding through.

"I remember I was maybe twelve years old when she captured for stealin' some food so we could have a whole meal 'stead of jus' the scraps. They took her to the dungeon, an' although I never really put much stock in the Maker or Andraste, I prayed so hard, all the time, that she would come back."

"But she never did?" Endrin asked.

Again, Kylae shook her head. "Actually she did. Couple of months after she got taken, I got woken up in the middle of the night, and she standing over me. As soon as my eyes opened she just swept me up in a hug and kept kissing my forehead." Kylae brushed her fingers across her forehead just over one of her eyes. "She said that someone had helped her break out… Said she had to go 'way, 'cause the shems were gonna come looking for her." Kylae's voice grew heavy with emotion. "She said she loved me, and that I would always be in her mind and her heart." Kylae stopped talking and let a heavy sob escape her throat before she continued. "Then she was gone… just gone. An' I never got to see her again."

"I'm sorry…" Endrin said, not knowing what else to say. "Do you have any idea where she went?"

"No." Kylae vigorously shook her head. "If I knew I would run to her 'n an instant. Father said that it was better we don't know, so if the shems ever came lookin' for her, then we wouldn't be able to tell them nothin'." Kylae leaned down and tapped one of her boots. "That's all I got to r'member her by."

"I'm sorry." Endrin said again, wanting so badly to say something else to provide comfort for her new friend, but only drawing a blank.

"I miss my mother!" Kylae said as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I miss her, Endrin!"

"I know." Endrin said, feeling tears start to well up in her own eyes and putting her hands on Kylae's shoulders. "I miss Ashalle too, she was all the mother I ever knew."

Endrin couldn't help but flinch as Kylae shot forward, wrapping her arms around Endrin and placing her head on Endrin's shoulder. "No one ever asked about her before." Kylae said between sobs. "Not even Roaran or… Eebon… just you."

Endrin placed her own arms around Kylae's shoulders and the two friends held each other, sharing the other's pain and sadness, and giving their own strength. Endrin would have liked it if she and Kylae could have shared a happier similarity, but at last the two lethallan shared something other than their elven blood. And for the first time, they both felt they had found a true friend in the other.

* * *

"You doin' alright, Lordship? You nervous?" Roaran asked. Everyone else had turned in for the night, and Dharr had volunteered for the first watch that night.

"No." Dharr responded, somewhat confused. "Nervous about what, and why do you ask?"

Roaran set his axe on the ground and took a seat on a large rock. "About what's gonna happen when we get back to Orzammar of course. I think we both know I couldn't give a scratched copper coin about what happens there, but you're a prince. You're an Aeducan."

"I'm not a prince anymore, not an Aeducan either." Although his face was mostly concealed behind his immaculate black beard, Roaran still saw a muscle twitch in Dharr's face. Dharr said, "I'm just Dharr. Dharr of the Grey Wardens now. A surfacer… the same as you."

"You're not fooling no one Prince Lordship." Roaran grinned. "Look, I know I goof around a lot. It's just how I am, but I'm not blind. I see a lot, and I hear even more, and you are the most noble soul I've ever met, both below and above ground. I know that what happened that day in the Deep Roads cut you deeply. You keep it bottled up pretty well, but I see it."

Roaran spat, and his smile disappeared. "And don't you ever try to compare yourself to me! We're nothing alike and we both know it. I am casteless, and I will always be casteless! Even if I strode right up to the Archdemon and killed it with a single punch to the face, Orzammar would still hate me. They'd say you did it instead of me!

"You might able to regain your honor someday… not like I think you ever lost it, but me?" Roaran touched the curved tattoo under his eye. "That's what I was born! That's what I will die! Even if you had succeeded in elevating me to the warrior caste, it still wouldn't matter… I'm branded for life! And don't go telling me about how great I am, and I have the heart of warrior, and the courage of ten Legionnaires, because I really don't care… Let me spell that out for you… I. Don't. Care."

The muscle in Dharr's face twitched again, but his voice remained as calm as ever. "Then why were you so eager to join my vanguard in the first place?"

"Simple," Roaran answered. "I had to take care of my sister, Rica, and my mother… worthless drunk that she is. Like I said, I'll always be casteless, but should me or Rica ever have children, then they would be born with a clean slate, they would be born warriors."

"You're a good liar." Dharr said, "But you're not that good. I remember what happened just as well as you do. I remember than when we were arrested, you were to be sent to the surface with Gorim, but you threw such a fit, and gave them all such a headache with your shouting and cursing that they finally gave in and sent you into the Deep Roads with me. I remember that while I would have been happy to die down there fighting the darkspawn as my sentence declared I should, you never gave up. You kept demanding that I press on, and you got us both the surface. If you don't care so much, then why didn't you just take the exile with Gorim? Why didn't you go your own way in the Deep Roads and leave me to my fate?"

Roaran was silent for a few moments, then said. "I'm going to bed."

"Oh, no you don't! Answer me Roaran! Why?"

Roaran rose from his seat and began to make his way back to his tent, but Dharr grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around to stare into his eyes again. "Why?"

"Because I gave you my word!" Roaran shouted. "There, you happy now? I gave you my word, and I said that I was your man!"

Dharr grabbed Roaran by both shoulders and shook him, his dark eyes burning into Roaran's. "And why didn't you break your word? If you don't care, then it shouldn't have meant anything to you!"

"Because it's all I got!" Roaran yelled. "I got no name! I got no house! I got no ancestors! And I got no honor! All I got is my word, and small as that is, I'm not going back on it!"

Back in the camp, Kylae stuck her head out of her tent and yelled at the dwarves, "Would you two knock it off?! I'm trying to get some sleep here!"

"Be silent!" Dharr yelled.

At the same time, Roaran yelled, "Shut-up, Elf-Lady! We're talking here!"

Without waiting for a response from Kylae, Dharr turned his attention back to Roaran. "You see!" He insisted, "You do care! The assembly, and all of Orzammar with them might say that you have no honor, but they are wrong! By your own admission, you would not break your word, and that is something that every deshyr and noble I have ever known is lacking!"

Roaran's eyes dropped and he twisted out of Dharr's grip. "Yeah… whatever helps you sleep at night, Dharr." Roaran started to make his way to his tent. "I'm going to bed." Roaran walked a few steps before turning back to Dharr, his familiar smile across his face. "And Lordship! Don't you even _think_ about telling anyone I have honor! I have my dignity to worry about as well!"

* * *

_I know I left out the part with Flemeth when she gave the Wardens the treaties. Reason being that it was a boring part, and really wouldn't have much to do with the main characters themselves. Not to mention that I imagine everyone who's reading this has already played DA:O and knows what happened. In reading the book _The Stolen Throne_, I got the impression the Dalish feared Flemeth, but also held her in a sort of reverence, and it was implied that she had helped them out before. That's why Endrin acts how she does around Flemeth._

_Thanks again for reading. See ya'll again whenever the next chapter gets posted. _


	24. Trouble in Orzammar

_Sorry about the late update, but like I've mentioned before, my writing has pretty severely slowed down, and there are still scenes inside Orzammar that I need to either add or change. Also, I've had a much of stuff going on in the real world that's been keeping me pretty occupied. With that said, this chapter starts the Orzammar portion, which really goes on for a long time. All figured, the Orzammar and Deep Roads parts take up about 100 pages._

_For those of you who favor Roaran and Dharr, you should really like the next few chapters, as they focus pretty heavily on those two, especially Roaran. Well, enough of my chatter. Here's chapter 24,_ Trouble in Orzammar... _Enjoy!_

* * *

Endrin shivered and pulled her wolf-skin cloak tighter around her slender frame as she made her way up the winding mountain path. They'd been moving up the maintain for the last two days, and it had only been getting colder by the hour. Down in the bannorn below them, winter was losing its grip, and the color was beginning to return once more. Here in the Frostbacks it seemed that winter never completely went away. '_Small wonder the Dalish never came up here!_' Endrin thought.

"Endrin?" Dharr said at her side. "Might I make a request?"

"Of course." Endrin responded, and she watched the vapor cloud leave her mouth.

"The Dwarva are very different from both humans and elves. I doubt any of you except for Roaran would understand our culture and especially our politics. With that in mind, I would like your permission to take the lead for the duration of our time here. I will still defer to you before any critical decision is made, you will still make the calls. But I believe the dwarves would respond better to one of their own… even if I am an exile and murderer in their eyes."

Endrin didn't have to think very long on the decision. She'd never wanted to be the leader, and despite everyone's assurances that she made an excellent leader, she still didn't want it. Endrin very nearly told Dharr that he could keep the position for the rest of their quest, but instead, she only nodded and said, "You have my permission. Ma serannas!" Then she looked up at the others, "Did you all hear that? Until we leave Orzammar, Dharr is the leader. Show him the same respect you have all shown me."

The group nodded their acknowledgment. When Eebon returned his eyes to road in front of them, he stopped and called, "Looks like we might have some trouble. Those are mercenaries by the look of them, and I don't think I need to guess who hired them."

Blocking the path up the mountain stood four humans, an elf, and a dwarf. Eebon was right, they did look like mercenaries. Each of them had mismatched armor and weapons, and they bore no coat of arms or other symbols of allegiance. Eebon pulled his helmet down over his head, but left his sword across his back, likewise, Endrin took up her bow, put did not select an arrow, the others all acted similarly. Dharr readied his shield on his arm, but left his axe tucked in his belt. "Wait here." He said, and confidently moved forward.

"Greetings." Dharr said in his normal, placid voice. "Would you mind clearing the path?"

One of the humans, presumably the leader, stepped forward. "Greetings to you too, dwarf. Would you be the Grey Wardens?"

"We are." Dharr confirmed. "And let me guess, you lot are mercenaries paid for by Loghain?"

"We are." The leader studied Dharr, and then the ten others behind him. "_Hmm…_" He grunted, "Loghain said there wouldn't be more than five or six of you… We've been hearing stories about you Wardens ever since we arrived in Denerim to take the contract."

"Then you should know better than to fight us!" Dharr said, only a slight edge in his voice.

The leader nodded. "Indeed. You almost have us outnumbered two-to-one. And if the stories circulating about you Wardens are true, then I think we'd all be better off if you succeeded." He turned and looked at his own troops. "Alright lads… and girl. We're hitting the road again. We got lied to about this job! Loghain can keep the second half of the payment, we're keeping our lives and leaving these people alone! Let's go!"

Dharr waved his arm for his companions to continue on. "We're almost there." He called, "As soon as we come around this turn in the road we should be able to see the gates of Orzammar."

The group continued on. Most of them shivering in the cold and pulling their hoods further down over their faces to shield themselves from the icy wind that constantly blew down off the mountain. Dharr, Roaran, and Sten however showed no sign of discomfort, although with Sten it was probably in his training to endure any such hardship. Presently, a red haired man came around the path, leading a mule-drawn cart full of wares for sale. He had a certain squirrely look to him.

In the blink of an eye Sten bellowed something none of the others could understand and barreled forward, knocking both Alistair and Kylae out of his way. Sten grabbed the unlucky man by his cloak and lifted him into the air. "Bas!" Sten yelled, "You took my sword, my soul, from the battlefield! _WHERE IS IT?! WHERE IS MY SWORD!?_"

The man screamed, "_Geeyahhh!_ I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Liar!" Sten roared, and threw him against a tree. The man quickly slid to the ground, and looked up through blurred vision to see Sten coming at him in a full sprint, greatsword in his hands. The man screamed again and raised his arms over his face, he looked up when he heard the sword connect with the tree only an inch above his head, then Sten had grabbed him by the cloak again and lifted him into the air, shaking him violently. "You took the sword from the shores of Lake Calenhad! Near the bodies of my slain brothers! Where is it!? Where is my sword, bas!?"

After she had picked herself up off the ground, Kylae realized what was going on, and a wide grin had begun to spread across her face. "Pull his arms off, Sten!" She encouraged him. "You can search through his stuff after that and find your sword!"

Roaran chuckled, wondering if Sten really could pull someone's arms from their body. "Yeah!" He agreed, "Pull his arms off!"

Sten moved his grip the man's cloak to his arms, still holding him in mid-air. He began to slowly pull harder.

"Wait!" The man screamed. "I still have it! It's in the cart! Take it… take it and anything else you want! Just let me go!"

"Ah, sod…" Kylae and Roaran both muttered as Sten dropped the dazed human, and literally dove on top of the pile of merchandise the cart carried.

Weapons, armor, foodstuffs, goblets, clothing, and all other manner of objects flew out of the cart as Sten madly searched for his sword. Then, the rain of merchandise abruptly stopped. "Asala!" Sten's reverent voice almost whispered. "Once more you are in my hands!... I am whole, once more!" Sten dismounted the now half-empty cart, a qunari greatsword in his hands, Sten closed his violet eyes and pressed the flat of the blade against his bowed forehead. "Asala…" He whispered again. "Anaam esaam Qun!"

Sten walked back to the group, the others moved out of his way until he stood in front of Endrin, Sten held the sword with one hand on the hilt, the other holding the flat of the blade on his open palm. "Warden." Sten said, "Kadan. Endrin. You have kept your word to me, and you have brought me to my sword as you promised. I did not think I would ever hold Asala again, and yet it lies in my hands once more."

Endrin smiled up at her towering friend. "I am happy for you, Sten. I know how it feels to be broken."

"Indeed." Sten answered, and pressed the flat of the blade to his forehead again before strapping it across his back. "Anything that is broken may be fixed. I am ready to press onward."

In short order, the group passed around the last turn in the road. Endrin, as well as several of the others had to stop and stare at the gates of Orzammar. They were even larger than the city gates of Denerim, but unlike the human's gates, Orzammar's gates had been forged from metal, and covered in runes and other carvings depicting the long lived history of the dwarves. Outside the gate there seemed to have been a temporary town set up. A town of hastily constructed shanties and tents and merchants stalls.

Dharr saw them all looking at the 'town' and answered before they asked. "Merchants and other surface dwarves." Dharr grimaced before saying, "Surface dwarves are not truly even considered dwarves anymore, despite the fact that the trade and supplies they bring keep Orzammar alive. Normally they are allowed in the commons and markets to sell their wares, I don't understand why they are all out here now."

Roaran grunted and pointed up towards the gate. "Looks like they're not the only ones being kept out." Everyone else followed Roaran's finger to see a group of humans arguing the with the dwarven guards at the gate. They all recognized the golden dragon on the human's shields, the symbol of Loghain's house.

"I wonder what they are doing here." Alistair wondered aloud.

Dharr once more took his shield from his back and answered, "Let's go find out." The group made their way up the winding staircase that led to the gates.

"-in the name of King Loghain, I demand that open the gates and let us inside!" One of Loghain's men was saying.

The lead guard shook his and growled. It was obvious they'd been at odds for quite some time. "You sodding humans have been here barking the same thing for the last week! I won't tell you again, Orzammar will have none but its own until our election is settled! So either stay here and wait, or go back to your king and tell him just that." The guard turned his attention to Dharr and the ten others behind him. "I knew you once." The guard said, and then his face turned angry again. "How you survived the Deep Roads, I will never know… But this is no place for you now, exile! Take your casteless and the other dupes you have with you, turn around now and leave this place!"

Dharr's expression was as solid and unchanging as the stone itself. "What happened to my father?" He asked quietly.

"King Endrin returned to the Stone two weeks ago." The guard growled, "Sick with the loss of his son Trian, who you murdered!"

The human who had been speaking to the dwarf previously must have felt he needed to chime in. "The thought of one son murdering another would be enough to drive any father to his death!"

"I was not speaking to you, bootlick!" Dharr spat, his voice calmed again as he turned back to the guard. "I do not ask that you let me into Orzammar as one of its sons. I am demanding to be let in as a Grey Warden." He glanced back at Endrin. "Show him." He said.

Endrin quickly brought out the leather satchel and unrolled the ancient treaty between their order and Orzammar.

Loghain's man spoke up again. "The Grey Wardens betrayed the former King Cailan and nearly doomed Ferelden! In the name of King Loghain, I demand that you execute this scum. You would be doing your own people a service by disposing of a kin-slayer!"

The guard ignored the man as he studied the treaty, but Dharr did not. "If you had a brain inside that thick skull of yours, human, you would realize how ludicrous your claim is. We are no traitors, why would the Grey Wardens help the darkspawn? Second, if you call me a kin-slayer one more time, then the last thing you see on this earth will be my axe coming at your head." The fact that Dharr kept his voice so quiet and calm only seemed to scare the human more, and he swallowed and took a step backwards.

"And third," Eebon said, "Loghain is no king! He is a teryn, Queen Anora's reagent at most. Take your lies somewhere else!"

By that time the dwarf guard had finished studying the treaty and handed it back to Endrin. He said, "It seems that the Grey Wardens will accept even the likes of you! You are right, exile, we have no choice but to let you in." He looked to his comrades. "Open the gates!" He ordered.

"You're just letting in these traitors?" Loghain's man said. "And an exile who killed his own brother? How in-"

The man was cut off as Dharr lunged to the side and slammed his targe into the man's gut, knocking him backwards into the soldiers standing behind him, and sending him rolling down the stairs. Dharr's placid voice was gone as he shouted, "I warned you, stone-head!" Dharr bounded down the stairs, axe in hand before anyone else could react.

Loghain's other soldiers all reached for their own weapons, but Eebon and Roaran were faster, and cut into them, greatsword and battleaxe flying and dealing death. The others were close behind, weapons coming out of sheaths and slicing into bodies. On the snow covered ground below them, Dharr raised his shield and blocked the clumsy strike, then slammed the shield into the human again, as the human recoiled from the blow, Dharr swung his axe down through the man's armor and into his stomach. The man screamed and uselessly clutched at his wound as he fell backwards. Dharr stepped on his chest and held his axe inches away from the man's face. "Look at the axe!" Dharr ordered, "I told you it would be last thing you see!" He lifted the deadly weapon and brought it down with a wet thud into the man's face."

Back at the top of the stairs, Endrin replaced her dar'misaan. Only two of Loghain's men had survived long enough to throw down their weapons and give up. "Start running!" Endrin growled, "And tell your false king that his tyranny is drawing to an end!" The two terrified soldiers ran without giving any sort of acknowledgment.

As Dharr stomped back up the stairs, the guard said, "I suppose I should be grateful to you for dealing with those humans. They've been here barking to be let in for over a week now. You are free to enter, although I do not know how much help you'll find here. Hope seems to have forsaken us."

The group stepped through the open gate, and again, all except for Dharr and Roaran stopped and stared in awe. The hallway that connected the outer and inner gates was so much more than a mere hallway. Lava flowed along the sides of the walls, giving illumination to the massive room. Dozens of large statues occupied most of the available floor space, male and female dwarves alike. Some arrayed as warriors, other's as smiths, a few as kings. The ceiling in the room rose so high that even the lava could not fully illuminate it, giving the impression that the ceiling rose upward for miles. If the dwarves had built this room to impress, it had certainly worked.

Dharr knelt in front of one of the statues and dropped to his knees, bowing low before it. When he rose back to his feet, he still kept his eyes locked on the statue as he said, "This is the Paragon Aeducan. My ancestor, and founder of House Aeducan. He is the greatest hero the dwarven people have ever known, and savior of our entire race during the first blight." Dharr reached out and touched the likeness of his ancestor with his fingertips, then he finally turned and looked at his companions again. "This room is called the Hall of Ancestors, be respectful."

"What is a paragon?" Endrin asked.

"A paragon," Dharr answered, "Is the highest honor that a dwarf can achieve in this life. It is awarded very rarely, and only to those who have made a significant change or improvement to the dwarven way of life. While a paragon lives, they are seen as a living ancestor, and their word is law, their authority is even greater than the king's, or the assembly's. There is currently only one paragon alive today. Branka. She's a smith who developed a new type of coal that burns completely clean. No smoke, no fumes… nothing!"

Alistair cleared his throat and said, "Then maybe we should try to find her? Sounds like that's who we really need to win the support of your people."

Dharr chuckled, "I agree… But that would be difficult. Branka left for the Deep Roads some two years ago, and took her entire house with her. Some insane quest to find lost treasures from our more glorious past." Dharr looked up at the inner gate that now stood directly in front of him. "Come-on, let's go find out what's really been going on.

The massive doors creaked open and this time even Dharr gasped at what he saw. The entrance to the commons looked like a battlefield. Dozens of armored dwarves lay dead and dying. A few managed to limp away in opposite directions. Dwarves of all ages ringed the area, they mostly looked shocked rather than pleased or angered by the outcome. One of the spectators was a dwarven woman, obviously a noble from the way she was dressed and carried herself. She met Dharr's eyes just as he looked into hers, and the others saw both recognition and relief flood through both their faces.

"Dharr!" The woman almost shouted, immediately drawing the attention of everyone gathered around. "It's really you! You're alive! I guess the rumors were true after all!"

"Nerav!" Dharr said as he came forward, and the two hugged briefly. "What is going on here? What has happened?"

"I should be asking you the same question!" Nerav said. "It's been almost a year! How did you survive the Deep Roads? Have you come vengeance on that traitorous brother of yours? Please say yes! Do you plan to succeed your father?"

Dharr couldn't resist a smile, and he chuckled briefly. "One question at a time, Nerav. Is there a place we could go to talk? I feel like we're on display out here."

"Oh… yes." Nerav said. "Follow me, I'll take you back to my family's house."

The crowd around them had only grown during the brief conversation. As the two dwarves turned to leave, one of the commoners shouted, "The exile has returned! You should have died in the Deep Roads, kin-slayer!" Another dwarf quickly cuffed the first over the head. "Shut-up, you fool! Prince Dharr would never do that! It was all Bhelen I tell you!" A third dwarf yelled, "The Prince has returned to take back his father's throne! All hail Prince Dharr!"

It wasn't long before a second fight broke out in the commons, although the meaning for this fight was plain. Dharr had returned. And while seemingly half the dwarves were overjoyed by this, the other half were strongly opposed to it. Through it all, Dharr's face remained neutral and impassive. He did not say a single word until they had arrived in the Diamond Quarter and were safely inside the Helmi Estate. Nerav called for servants to come and bring food and drinks, and to help the travelers out of their armor. Nerav's older sister, Adal was there as well, although she remained quiet for the most part beyond trading introductions with Dharr and his companions.

After Dharr was done telling an abridged version of their story, the others quickly learned that he and Nerav had been friends, and that a marriage between them had not been out of the question. Nerav had then began answering Dharr's many questions. Soon after Dharr had been sent into exile, King Endrin had taken sick, and no healer could do anything about it, like Gorim had said in Denerim, it was as if his heart had given up at the loss of his two sons, but had managed to hang to life until two weeks ago when the old king had finally died. At that part of the story, Dharr made a noise that none of them would have ever expected from him, and rose from his seat.

Dharr wanted to scream, to cry, to fight. He walked to a corner of the large room and rested his head against the stone wall, he stayed there for several minutes before finally turning around again and taking his seat. "I never got to say goodbye." Dharr said sadly. "I never got to tell him how I didn't hold what happened against him. There are a hundred things I never got to say to him… And… I think he would have been proud to see what I have become."

"I'm sure he would have." Nerav said, resting a hand on Dharr's clenched fist.

Dharr calmed a bit and said, "So what happened next?"

Nerav scowled, "Before King Endrin's body was even cold, Bhelen began demanding to be made king, even though some of us," And it was obvious that Nerav was including herself, "Think that Bhelen helped the king along in his death!"

Dharr growled, but otherwise remained silent.

"Most of the assembly would have been willing to make Bhelen king, if only because he is an Aeducan, and he is Endrin's son. However, Lord Harrowmont never left King Endrin's side right from the first day that he took ill. Harrowmont says that before he died, the king forced him to swear that he would not let Bhelen take the throne, but of course, as fate would have it, no one else was there when this was said, so Bhelen claims that Harrowmont just made it up. And now the council is torn between the two of them, and they have been at a stalemate since then. It's rapidly gotten worse for the rest of us since then. What you witnessed just now in the commons was the beginning of a civil war. The warriors loyal to both candidates are getting tired of waiting, and so they're trying to settle the issue with steel."

Dharr nodded, "This is what I was afraid of." He said quietly, and turned to look at his companions. "If you read the treaty with Orzammar, you'll see that it only obliges the king to action, as the King of Orzammar commands the army. Without a king, the assembly rules, and they are required to do nothing. We must wait until a new king is crowned to ensure the aid of my people is secured."

"The assembly would refuse to send their warriors? Even when a blight threatens us all?" Alistair asked, totally surprised.

Dharr, Nerav, Roaran, and even Adal all answered at the same time, "Yes!"

"You see, my friends." Dharr said, "The threat of blight really doesn't hold as much sway for us dwarves as it does for the surface world. We've been fighting the darkspawn for centuries, for so long now that we simply call it 'the fight'. And with Orzammar on the brink of civil war, everyone will feel that our warriors are needed here to protect our city from ourselves."

"So…" Eebon said, "It appears that we have little choice except to directly involve ourselves in political struggles. Something the Grey Wardens are sworn to never do."

"It seems that way." Dharr responded, then he looked to Endrin. "But it's your call."

Endrin nodded, "Like you and Eebon said. We really don't have a choice. We need to stop this civil war now. Dead warriors can't fight darkspawn." She nodded again at Dharr. "Take the lead, the you know the city and the players here better than the rest of us."

"Thank you." Dharr said, then he asked Nerav, "Where can we find Lord Harrowmont."

"That's easy." Nerav said, "Both parties fear assassination. Lord Harrowmont will be in his estate, if not there, then the Chamber of the Assembly."

"Then we make for his estate." Dharr said, and stood to leave. "Thank you for your kindness and hospitality. We will not forget it."

* * *

As soon as they were out of the Helmi's house, Roaran stopped walking and cleared his throat. "I'm not going with you to Harrowmont's estate." He said. "I have… business to take care of." The others all openly stared at Roaran. He'd been acting differently ever since they came in sight of Orzammar. He'd been quiet, and even serious, not making his usual cheap jokes and sarcastic comments at every opportunity.

Kylae responded first. "And just what 'business' would that be?" She asked

"None of yours!" Roaran snapped, his face immediately looked apologetic when he saw the brief look of hurt flash across Kylae's face. "Sorry… I didn't mean that." Roaran said, then he sighed deeply, "I guess I should tell you now." He sighed again. "You all remember that I told you my sister, Rica, was a noble hunter? And that she'd found herself a patron before me and Lordship went into the Deep Roads?" The others all nodded, "Well… the reason I never told you about this mysterious patron… is that he's… Bhelen."

"What!?" Dharr said, for the first time he was completely shocked. "Any why, by all the ancestors did you-"

"Because it's not your business who my sister is sleeping with!" Roaran yelled. "It's not even my business! I didn't even find out until just before we went into the Deep Roads, and after that it didn't seem right to tell you!" Roaran glared at Dharr, "And now I'm going to find her! She probably thinks I'm dead… And I'm going to tell her about what really happened, and don't any of you dare try to stop me! I couldn't care less about Orzammar, or the Grey Wardens! I care about my sister."

"I'm going with you." Kylae said quickly.

"No, you're not."

"Yes I am!" Kylae insisted. "I can help."

Dharr smiled oddly at Roaran and Kylae. "Actually, I do think Kylae going with you would be a good idea. A casteless dwarf sneaking around the Royal Palace would raise more than a few suspicions, even if you are a Grey Warden. Kylae could… distract… the attention of the guards. Not only that, but maybe they two of you could trick Bhelen into thinking that you support him. Try to find out some information that we could use as ammunition against him."

Roaran rolled his eyes, his sarcastic old self coming back. "Oh fine! I'll take Elf-Lady with me. And Lordship, I'll be needing to borrow your helmet. My brand isn't going to be much good when sneaking around the Diamond Quarter."

Dharr obliged and handed his helmet over.

Roaran immediately pulled the helmet down over his head, concealing his entire face, only a few inches of disheveled fiery red beard stuck out below. "We'll meet at Tapster's Tavern when we're done." Roaran said.

* * *

Roaran and Kylae waited not too far from the palace, staying within sight of it, but not ever going too close. Roaran had kept Dharr's helmet on the entire time, keeping his entire body concealed under various pieces of armor. It was a good disguise. All the armor Roaran currently wore was of dwarven make, as was his axe, and with the city on the verge of civil war, there were hundreds of warriors and other dwarves all moving about the city similarly dressed. For once it was Kylae and not Roaran who stuck out.

"So what's the plan?" Kylae asked, "I've never known you to be this patient."

"It's about time for the mid-day meal." Roaran said, "And I'm waiting for a group of soldiers or guards to head into the palace. When that happens I'm going to fall-in behind them and just act like the new guy, and you are going to follow a few feet behind, and don't be subtle, I want them to know that you're there. When they ask you what your business is, tell them that you have come to help Bhelen take the throne. If they don't ask you and just keep going, then follow us inside and get their attention before they leave the first room. I'm going to use the distraction to slip away and find Rica."

"And… you just expect they'll let you wander wherever you want?"

"Not exactly, but I'm hoping that I look enough like a soldier so that they won't question me."

Kylae nodded, it sounded like Roaran had thought up a pretty good plan. "So, what will I be doing? Being decorative? Reciting the Warden's oath? Asking where I can freshen up?"

Roaran chuckled, "Elf-Lady… you're always decorative… even when you're killing someone. Beauty defined I tell you!"

Kylae cocked a hip to one side and adopted a seductive pose for a few seconds. "Why, thank you Ser Roaran! I had not realized up till now just how much of a gentleman you really are!"

Roaran's laughter echoed from inside the helmet as Kylae went back to her normal stance. "Good one!... But seriously, I think the best things you could do would be to act as if trying to secure the aid of the dwarves now, or like you're our representative and you're trying to secure the throne for Bhelen. Maybe you can find out something we can use to our advantage."

Again, Kylae was surprised. "That's actually a pretty brilliant plan you've thought up. Did you really come up with the whole thing in just the last few minutes?"

Roaran shrugged. "More or less. Like I've told you before, there are some things I'm really good at. Like sneaking into places I'm not wanted and stealing stuff. You could say that if it's something I'm not supposed to do, then I'm good at it!" Both Wardens laughed quietly, then Roaran nodded towards ten armored dwarven soldiers moving towards the palace. "Okay, here they come… you ready?"

Kylae breathed deeply a few times before she nodded. "Yeah. Let's do it!"

Either none of the soldiers noticed, or none of them cared when Roaran stepped into the back of their ranks. He glanced behind to see that Kylae was following behind them but not too far behind, Roaran was sure that at least one of the soldiers had seen Kylae, but none of them said anything yet. _'So far so good.'_ Roaran thought happily. Roaran and the soldiers were halfway across the palace foyer when Kylae called, "Excuse me?" The formation of solders stopped as one and all turned to look at Kylae, except for Roaran, who began to slowly edge his way to the left side of the room and a connecting hallway that he remembered would lead him to the living quarters of the palace.

"What do you want?" One of the soldiers asked after a few seconds, although most of their faces were hidden behind helmets, it was obvious they were all studying the exotic beauty in gleaming armor.

"Oh… me?" Kylae said, "Is this the Royal Palace?"

The soldiers all looked at each other, wondering how she could not know where she was. "Yes, it is." The same soldier answered. "What's your business here, elf?"

Kylae answered, "Well… I'm one of the Grey Wardens who just arrived, and I thought I would come and seek and audience with the Prince… he is the rightful king, isn't he? I think he's the one I should be talking to about sending troops to the surface to fight the blight up there, right?"

It was all Roaran could do to keep from laughing. Kylae was playing her part perfectly, even better than he'd hoped for. Kylae had always been such a straight-forward elf, it was amusing to see her take the role of such an innocent person. Roaran would have liked nothing better than to stay and watch the rest of her performance, but he couldn't do both that _and_ find Rica. Roaran turned and disappeared into the hallway, moving as quickly as he dared. He could barely hear the soldier say, "Prince Bhelen is indeed the rightful king, although he is not granting any audiences. If you wish to help, then we'll take you to…" Roaran couldn't make out the rest of it, he thought to himself, _'I'm gonna have to hear the rest from her later! This is almost too good to miss!... Now which room was Bhelen's? I was only here once or twice before… and that was a long time ago… I think it's this one.'_

Roaran rapped on the door with his armored fist.

"Yes?" A voice called from inside that he instantly recognized as belonging to his sister.

_'__Thank the Ancestors!'_ Roaran breathed, then disguising his voice slightly, and allowing the echo of the helmet to do the rest, he called, "Mistress Rica?"

"Yes, that's me. Who is it?"

"I have a message for you. It's important."

"Wait a moment." Rica called, and Roaran could imagine she was checking herself in a mirror. The door opened about a foot. "Yes?" Rica asked again.

It was all Roaran could do to keep from shouting with joy at seeing his sibling again, but he managed to contain himself. Roaran leaned to the side to get a better view into the massive bedroom and he deduced that Bhelen himself was not inside. Roaran grabbed the edge of the door and pulled it open wider, Rica looked at him with surprise, but didn't say anything. Her eyes became slightly fearful when Roaran stepped inside and shut the door behind him.

"What… what do you want?" Rica asked.

"To give you the message." Roaran answered, still disguising his voice. "The message is…" Roaran paused and reached up, he slowly pulled off the borrowed helmet and let it clatter to the carpeted floor. "That your brother is still alive!" He grinned.

"ROARAN!" Rica yelled and launched herself at her younger brother, hugging him around his neck and burying her face against him. "You're alive!... But… how? How is that possible? You died!"

Roaran chuckled. His sister's grip around his neck was starting to constrict his breathing, but Roaran let her be. "Obviously not! It's a very long story, and I would rather not be here to tell it in Bhelen's bedroom."

"Why not?" Rica asked, "You're my brother! And you had already proved yourself a fierce warrior before you… disappeared. Bhelen should be happy to have you back! He's a very good man." Rica stopped when she saw the deep scowl come across her brother's face. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"There are…" Roaran wondered how to phrase this and not cause another outburst from his sister. "There are things he didn't tell you. Come-on. Let's go to Tapster's and I'll tell you everything, I'm meeting my friends there anyway."

"Your friends?" Rica asked, now confused.

Roaran nodded as he picked up the helmet. "You're gonna love 'em!" He assured her. "Especially Elf… I mean, Kylae." He pulled the helmet back down over his head. "If anyone asks, you're just going for a walk, and I'm your guard."

* * *

Roaran escorted his sister to the tavern, paid the barkeep for a room on the second floor, as well as a bottle of dwarven ale, and took his sister to said room. Only after they were inside and the door finally closed did Roaran take off his helmet again, and unstrap his axe, setting both in a corner. As soon as that was finished, Roaran once again wrapped his sister in another fierce hug. "Rica!" He said, "It is so good to see you again. After what happened in the Deep Roads that day, and then traveling to surface, and getting caught up in the war up there, I thought I would never see you again!"

"They told me you were dead!" Rica said again. "I don't understand… what happened?"

Roaran turned around, and pointed to the clasps holding the armor together, "Help me take this off and I'll tell you. It's a very long story, and I might as well get comfortable." Once he was out of the armor, Roaran poured them each a mug of the ale he'd purchased and dropped himself into a chair, Rica sat next to him, holding tightly to his hand, as if she let go of him, then he would vanish into the air and never come back. "I guess I should start right after our last meeting." Roaran said, and he began relaying his story. For the first time he told a story without exaggeration. When he got to the part about Trian's death, Bhelen's betrayal, and his own subsequent imprisonment and exile, Rica let go of his hand and stood up. She looked at him with wide eyes.

"That… that's really the truth?" She asked. "You're not making any of this up? You're sure that Prince Dharr did not kill Trian?"

Roaran didn't answer. He only stared back at his sister. His usually mirthful blue eyes were now cold as steel, and hard as stone. He didn't need to answer, the stern look in his eyes and the set of jaw said all he needed to.

"Oh… great Ancestors!" Rica said, as the truth of Roaran's tale slowly began to dawn on her. "You're not making any of this up. Bhelen really did do it. And then he tried to kill you because of your loyalty."

Roaran nodded. "I wish it were different, you have no idea how much I wish that. But it's the truth. And now I've returned to Orzammar, a Grey Warden, but more than that, I have come back for you, and to take vengeance!"

"A Grey Warden?" Rica asked, eyes wide again. "You? How did that happen?"

Roaran chuckled. "Oh yeah… Well, after me and Dharr got sent out into the Deep…" Roaran stopped when he heard a knock on the door. He scowled suspiciously at the door and called, "Who is it?"

"The sodding Queen of Ferelden…" Kylae's voice came back, "Who do you think it is? Open up!"

Roaran grinned at Rica. "Hold that thought. Time for you to meet Elf-Lady." He strode across the room and pulled the door open to find Kylae grinning from ear to ear. She brushed past Roaran as she strode into the room.

"You should have seen it, Roaran! I was perfect! I-" Kylae stopped short when she saw Rica seated at the table. Pointing a finger at Rica, Kylae looked back at Roaran, "Who is… Oh… this must be your sister."

"Yes." Roaran chuckled again, "Elf-Lady, this is my sister, Rica. Rica, Elf-Lady, also known as Kylae."

Kylae rolled her eyes at Roaran and crossed the room to Rica. "Good to meet ya." Kylae said. "Wish I could say that I've heard so much about you, but honestly I haven't heard anything about you."

Rica was staring at Kylae, "You're an elf!" She said excitedly.

Kylae rolled her eyes again. "Shocking isn't it?"

Rica shook her head, "Sorry… I've just never seen an elf before."

"_Heh!_" Kylae snorted, "Just wait till you meet the rest of the crew… So anyways, you guys want to hear about my little adventure?"

Roaran laughed, "I would love to hear about it… especially after the little bit that I got to witness. But I only just started Rica about our story so far."

"Oh." Kylae grinned, "Well then it looks like I got here just in time." She picked up the bottle of dwarven ale from the table and studied the label. "Hey what is this stuff exactly?" Then before either of the dwarven siblings could answer, Kylae put the bottle to her lips and rocked her head back for a swallow. Roaran and Rica both expected her to come back coughing and sputtering, but instead Kylae only shook her head once, then set the bottle back on the table. "Sod-it-all, is that stuff good!" Kylae grinned again. "Hang on… I'm going to get another mug, don't start the story again until I get back!" Without waiting for a response, Kylae dashed out the door and down the stairs, she returned a minute later, stone tankard in hand, and quickly poured herself a generous helping. "Okay, keep going!" Kylae said as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

Roaran laughed so hard he nearly fell off his seat, he continued with his story after his laughter had subsided. It took nearly twice as long as was necessary because Kylae kept interrupting, and telling her own version of how things happened. When Roaran was finally finished, the bottle of dwarven ale was more than half gone, and Rica was totally enthralled with the epic tale.

"It sounds like you've had quite the interesting life up there on the surface." Rica said.

"You could say that!" Roaran agreed. "It really is a whole new world up there, and when this is finally over, I think I'll stay up there. There's no castes on the surface. There's will always be a big difference between the rich and poor," He glanced at Kylae, "And between the different races… But for the most part, everyone up there is what they make of themselves. I mean, just look at me! Down here I was nothing, just another casteless to be walked over, but now I'm a Grey Warden! I really am someone now!"

"And… you don't fall up into the sky?" Rica asked.

Both Roaran and Kylae started laughing. Roaran answered, "Well, I've never seen it happen yet, but who's to say it can't happen?" He chuckled again. "The more I think about it, the more I realize I really don't want to come back here. I like being a Warden… I like all this adventuring." He looked to Kylae, "So how 'bout it Elf-Lady? You and me… when this is over, traveling the world, seeing exciting places and exotic people?"

Now Kylae laughed, "Sounds like fun!"

"And I wanted to take you with me." Roaran said to Rica.

Rica's eyes shot open again, but before she had time to answer, someone started pounding on the door. "Duster!" It was Dharr. "Duster are you in there? Open up! Something big is going down right now, and we need you, Kylae too."

Kylae got to her feet and went to open the door. She swung the door open just as Dharr was bringing his fist back to start pounding again.

"Oh, good, you're both here." Dharr said, "Come-on, get your armor and grab your weapons, we got…" Dharr stopped talking when he caught sight of Rica. "You…" Dharr said, "I've seen you before… before I got exiled, in the palace?"

Rica stood up and curtsied. "Yes my lord. That was me."

No one else saw it, but Dharr's face reddened slightly. "It's been a long time since anyone called me that." Dharr said, "And since anyone bowed to me." That wasn't the only reason Dharr had blushed however. He'd never seen Rica up close before, on the few occasions he'd seen her in the palace it had always been at a distance, and she'd always run off and hid before he got close. Now that he finally saw her up close, he was forced to admit that she was quite beautiful. Her fiery orange hair matched Roaran's in color, but that was where the similarities stopped. Rica's hair had been painstakingly braided and bound with silver and gold. Her face wasn't quite as broad as most dwarf women, and her soft, innocent looking eyes were the color of cocoa. She was wearing a beautiful teal dress with a broad purple strike running down both the middle and the sleeves. It had been so long since he'd seen a real dwarf woman dressed up in such a way… and she was so beautiful.

"Hey…" Dharr heard Roaran's voice say, "_Hey!_"

Dharr shook his head and looked at Roaran. "What?"

"Eyes to yourself, Lordship… that's my sister, y'know?" Roaran said, a slight edge in his voice. Now it was Rica's turn to laugh. Roaran asked, "So what's so important?"

Dharr sighed, rolled his eyes, and shook his head all at the same time. "We don't have time for the full story, so you get the short version… Apparently, my word that we want to help Harrowmont take the throne isn't enough. We couldn't even get in to see Harrowmont and had to deal with his Second, Dulin. Dulin said that in order to prove our loyalty to Harrowmont we need to enter a Proving that's happening today in Harrowmont's name."

A wide grin started to spread over Roaran's face. "And you want me to fight as your champion, don't you?"

Dharr nodded. "I thought it only fair, seeing as how in your first go-round at the Proving you were denied the honor of winning."

"And get another chance to rub it in the warrior caste's face, that they were beaten by a casteless? Where do I sign up?"

"At the Proving of course?" Dharr grinned.

Roaran took two steps towards the door before stopping. "Wait… we might have another problem now." He looked back at his sister. "If Bhelen finds out that we're really working for Harrowmont… then he might use Rica as leverage against us."

It really was Rica's day to be shocked. "He wouldn't do that!" Rica said defensively, and shocked that Roaran had even suggested it. "He loves me! I am sure about that!"

"I'm really not so sure." Roaran's grin had disappeared to be replaced by a scowl that was half angry, half sad. "He killed his own brother, and almost had me and Lordship executed… it really does hurt me to say this, but I don't think he'd hesitate for more than a minute or two before using you to back us into a corner."

Rica's eyes sank, it was obvious that Roaran had won. "What should I do?" She asked.

"Well I'm not going to let Bhelen get his claws on you, that's for sure!" Roaran fumed. "I think you should stay here. Lordship, maybe you can ask Eebon to stay behind as well and guard her."

Dharr nodded, "I'll go get him." He stopped at the door however when Rica spoke again.

"There is another problem…" The three Wardens all turned to look at Rica. "I… I'm pregnant."


	25. Casteless Rising

_I think I figured out why I'm having so much trouble writing of late. I am completely burned out on Dragon Age. I've played through the game so many time that I can't play it for more than a couple minutes without getting completely bored, and about the only thing that's keeping me writing is my creativity which is both a blessing and curse in its own way. Well... the reviews also certainly help as well... hint hint._

_This is another chapter that is almost completely centered on Roaran, although there's also a scene with Eebon, Dune, and Rica that I particularly enjoyed writing, and I've probably read it about a dozen times just because I like it. Hope you all like this chapter as much as I do. Enjoy!_

* * *

_I'm pregnant_. Those two words might as well have been a sledge hammer to Roaran's head. '_Pregnant_…' He had repeated, and Rica had nodded. '_Is… Is it a boy_?'

Rica shook her head. '_I don't know yet_.'

Roaran hadn't been sure what to say or do at that point. At any other time he would have been overjoyed for his sister, and swelled with pride at the thought of being an uncle. But the thought that she was carrying _Bhelen's_ child… that did not sit well with him at all. Not knowing what else to do, Roaran had turned and stormed down the stairs, out of the tavern, and towards the Proving Arena. Dharr, Kylae, and the others all followed, and for once Kylae was silent. Eebon had indeed stayed behind to guard Rica, he didn't even seem bummed out over the decision, but he had seen more than his share of tournaments and other duels.

The guards standing watch outside the arena looked hatefully at Roaran's brand, but had no choice but to let him through as he was both a contestant, and a Grey Warden. As soon as he was inside, Roaran looked around and growled, "Okay… where do I go, and when do I start?"

Dharr pointed to the Proving Master at the far side of the room. Roaran recognized him immediately, it was the same dwarf from almost a year ago, the same one who had tried to have him executed on the spot. Roaran smirked, "Oh, this should be good!"

Kylae and Endrin both arched an eyebrow as they watched Roaran stomp away. Kylae asked, "Is he alright? I've never seen Roaran so angry… he's always been the one to make us laugh and just let everything slide off."

"I don't know." Dharr answered, "I've never seen him like this either. Not even when Bhelen betrayed us. I will tell you one thing though, I almost pity the poor blighters who have to fight against him today…" Dharr glanced at his companions around him. "Alright now, Dulin said that two of Harrowmont's best fighters, Gwiddon and Baizyl, dropped out of the competition, and we need to find out why that is, and convince them to get back in the fight. It won't look good on Harrowmont's part to have his own champions backing down, especially since Gwiddon is his own cousin. I imagine that they're both that way." Dharr pointed to a long hallway on the right side of the room. "That will lead us to the fighters quarters, all of Harrowmont's champions should be in there. We'd better hurry as well, once the first fight starts, all entries are final!"

* * *

Back at Tapsters, Eebon still hadn't even seen Rica. When he'd arrived at the designated room, he'd found it empty and the door to the bathroom closed and locked. Eebon had merely shrugged, and began to struggled his way out of his armor. It was nearly impossible to get out of it on his own, and Dune was little help on that particular matter. However, Eebon finally succeeded and he sat down at the table and began emptying the contents of his pack. On the floor by his feet, Dune whined, Eebon looked down at his faithful dog, and quickly handed over the remainder of his dried meats.

Eebon then pushed away the rumpled clothes he had worn the previous day and took the leather satchel containing King Cailan's letters. He'd never actually looked at them as he'd intended, partly because he'd hadn't found the time yet, and also because it didn't feel right reading through someone else's personal letters, even if he was dead. Eebon sighed as he unrolled the first letter, his eyes quickly scanning over the words.

_To his Majesty, King Cailan of Ferelden: _

_My Warden-Commander assures me that we face a Blight. This thing threatens us both, and we must work together to fight it, lest it devour all. Our two nations have not had a happy history, but that is all it is - history. It is the future that is at stake now. Let us put aside our father's disagreements so that we may secure a future for both our countries. _

_My Chevaliers stand ready and will accompany the Grey Wardens of Orlais to Ferelden. At your word the might of Orlais will march to reinforce the Ferelden forces. _

_Sincerely, Celene I, Empress of Orlais_

Eebon shrugged and set the letter aside. It sounded official enough, and like a typical Orlesian, Celene had used five words when three would have sufficed perfectly. Like most Fereldans, Eebon harbored no love for the Orlesians, but Celene was right that the blight threatened them all. The last two sentences did trouble Eebon however. '_If Cailan had been so set on ending the blight, then why hadn't he just invited the Orlesian troops in?'_ Eebon shrugged again. '_Political pressure, maybe? I can't see the Fereldans being happy about having legions of chevaliers parading through our country again. Or maybe it was hubris? Maybe Cailan thought Ferelden really could stop the blight on its own.'_ Eebon picked up the second letter and unrolled it.

He quickly started to read through it, then stopped halfway through, his eyes opening wide. "Dune!" He called, and the mabari looked up, licking his chops as he'd just finished the last strip of meat. "Listen to this!" Eebon read aloud,

_Your Majesty, _

_My men will arrive as soon as possible to bolster your forces. Maker willing, this Blight will be ended before it has begun. _

_Cailan, I beseech you, as your uncle, not to join the Grey Wardens on the Field. You cannot afford to take this risk. Ferelden cannot afford it. Let me remind you again that you do not have an heir. Your death-and it pains me even to think of it-would plunge Ferelden into chaos. _

_And yes, perhaps when this is over you will allow me to bring up the subject of your heir. While a son from both the Theirin and Mac Tir lines would unite Ferelden like no other, we must accept that perhaps this can never be. The queen approaches her thirtieth year and her ability to give you a child lessens with each passing month. I submit to you again that it might be time to put Anora aside. We parted harshly the last time I spoke of this, but it has been a full year since then and nothing has changed. _

_Please, nephew, consider my words, and Andraste's grace be with you._

_Eamon Guerrin, Arl of Redcliffe_

"Do not join the Grey Wardens on the field?" Eebon repeated. "Well, you can tell that whatever else Eamon may be he is certainly no warrior! Seeing their leader on the field with them inspires the troops, gives them strength! It's worth entire legions!"

Dune sat stiffly in front of Eebon, an attentive expression on his face. He barked enthusiastically.

"Yeah, that's right!" Eebon said, then caught himself. "And here I am, talking to a dog again…"

Dune gave an annoyed half-bark and bit Eebon's leg, hard enough for Eebon to cry out, but not breaking the skin.

"Alright, alright!" Eebon said, rubbing his leg, "A very smart, very loyal, very good dog!"

Dune barked happily again and settled back into his attentive position.

"And what in the Fade is this?" Eebon said, holding the letter out for Dune to see and pointing at the second paragraph. "He says to, 'put Anora aside'? Has he lost his so-called mind? Does he have any idea what would happen if Cailan had done that? I can't imagine the people would be happy, the daughter of Ferelden's greatest living hero cast aside like used clothing?! For the love of Andraste… and beef bones… there must be some cousin of Cailan's floating around somewhere. If nothing else, he could have named Alistair as a successor! I'm sure that if their king had endorsed him, the people would have welcomed Alistair with open arms!"

A whine greeted Eebon's outburst, and he looked down to see Dune looking at him, completely confused, and doing his best to imitate a shrug.

"Oh yeah… that's right… Dogs don't marry. And I can't imagine you having much of a mind for politics. It must be nice, not having to worry about marriage and just getting to go around humping every bitch that crosses your path."

The mabari nodded and barked in agreement. _"Oh you have no idea, Eebon-master!"_

"I never even met this Eamon guy, but my respect for him is taking a rapid plummet as we speak."

Dune lowered his head and growled. _"Well master, if you don't like him, then I don't like him either!"_

Eebon reached down and scratched Dune's ears. "You're such a good friend! Have I told you that recently?"

Dune whimpered in pleasure. _"I don't know… it's hard for me to think straight when you- Oh holy cow bones, that feels good!"_

Eebon unrolled and read the third letter, he read it aloud for Dune's benefit. This letter was badly crumpled, as if Cailan had rolled into a ball, thrown it across the room, then stomped on it several times, and after all that was done, picked it up and smoothed it out again.

_Cailan, _

_The visit to Ferelden will be postponed indefinitely, due to the darkspawn problem. You understand, of course? The darkspawn have odd timing, don't they? Let us deal with them first. Once that is done we can further discuss a permanent alliance between Orlais and Ferelden._

_Celene_

As Eebon finished reading, he grabbed the bottle of dwarven ale that had been left behind, there was enough for maybe two swallows left. He drained it, and Dune bit his leg again. "Ouch! Hey, what was that for!"

Dune looked at the bottle and growled.

"Seriously? _Seriously?!_"

Another growl.

"Okay, fine, I'll get another bottle in a little bit and share it with you! Happy now?"

This time a half-bark. _"I'll forgive you this time, Eebon-master."_

Eebon held the letter in front of Dune's face again. "Did that sound flirtatious to you, or what? So apparently they're on a first name basis? Whatever happened to, Your Majesty, King Cailan, and Celene I, Empress of Orlais?" Eebon looked at the letter again himself, "And what in the Fade is this 'visit to Ferelden'?"

Dune barked. _"Any second now he's going to get it… Just wait for it."_

It dawned on Eebon. "He was going to get rid of Anora and marry Celene!"

_"__Now who's the bright copper coin?... Or whatever the two-legs call it."_

Eebon went rigid all of a sudden. "Dune… I think I just figured out why Loghain left us all to die… Somehow he figured out about Cailan and Anora and Celene. And you know what crazy part is? I think I might even understand him."

Dune whined again and nuzzled Eebon's leg, then both owner and dog turned and looked when they heard the sound of the bathroom door opening, Rica standing in the doorway. She looked like a mess, but Eebon could easily tell that she was beautiful. Eebon stood up and bowed politely. "You must be Rica. A pleasure to meet you, my lady."

Rica was completely at a loss for words for several seconds. "_Uhh…_ Yes, I am Rica… But… you really shouldn't be bowing to me. Who are you anyway, another Grey Warden?"

"Yes." Eebon confirmed, "My name is Eebon Cousland, and this is my mabari, Dune." Dune dipped his own head. "We've been traveling with your brother for almost a year now."

"Yes." Rica said, "He's caught me up to speed on what's happened… He's really mad at me isn't he?"

"I don't know." Eebon answered honestly. "I was down at the bar, and I just saw him and the others leave. They asked me to stay here and keep watch in case anything happened."

Rica nodded, "I see… Were you talking to Dune?"

Eebon chuckled, "Yes, I was. Mabari hounds are about as smart as people and they can understand most anything you say… And sometimes it just feels good to talk to someone." He sat back down, Dune sat as well and nodded at the acknowledgment of his intelligence. "Anyway… could you come and take a look at these letters? I could use another perspective on them."

"I don't think I could do you much good, I can't read."

Eebon arched his eyebrows, crinkling his forehead as he did so. "Really?"

"Almost no casteless can. We really don't get any kind of education."

Eebon thought for a few moments, then motioned for Rica to take a seat at the table as well. "Come-on. I'll teach you."

"What?" Rica was speechless again.

"Well… I can't teach you how to read and write in one sitting, but I can make some headway. Come-on."

* * *

Kylae and her friends found their seats among the restless crowd. They had finished their own tasks with only minutes to spare before the first round started. Gwiddon had been easy to convince. Apparently some deshyr on the assembly had told him that Harrowmont was giving up the election, and he didn't want to be fighting for the side that lost… dwarven honor and all. Kylae was starting to think that the entire dwarven world revolved around honor, but from what she'd seen so far, the only two dwarves she would really call honorable were Roaran and Dharr.

Dharr had more or less ordered Gwiddon to quit sulking and get back on the roster. Kylae had to smile. Dharr might have been an exile, but he would always be Dharr. Natural born soldier, leader, and commander. Right from the beginning back at Ostagar, they all sensed Dharr's obvious talent. He was the sort of dwarf who could command obedience with only a look from those grey eyes of his. It was small wonder that Endrin always asked him to take charge when heavy fighting started. Kylae remembered her heated 'argument' with Alistair outside Lothering, and how when Dharr had chastised them, they both felt ashamed of themselves, like they had let Dharr down. Kylae glanced at Dharr and Endrin off to her left. Kylae now considered Endrin a friend, but she still felt Dharr should be the one leading the group, Endrin had made a lot of improvement on her leadership skills, but she lacked the… '_how should I put this?'_ Kylae wondered. Dharr just had a kind of easy confidence about him, like he wasn't afraid of anything because he knew everything was going work out. Dharr also seemed almost an aura of command about him, people just _wanted_ to follow his orders.

Getting Baizyl to reenter had bit more tricky. He'd been having an affair with a married woman, who actually turned out to be a distant cousin of Dharr's, and Bhelen's people had gotten their hands on some rather spicy love letters between the two of them. '_So much for honor.'_ Kylae thought to herself. Leliana had picked the lock to one of Bhelen's champion's room, then had picked the lock on the chest containing said letters, and retrieved them. Kylae had then convinced Baizyl that their efforts were worth more than just a simple thanks, and he'd rewarded her with ten whole sovereigns! Kylae laughed quietly as she remembered sliding Leliana five of the coins, '_That's your cut!_' Kylae had whispered. Leliana had grinned and had the intelligence to stay silent.

The sudden roar of the crowd almost made Kylae jump, and she looked up to see doors on opposite ends of the arena open. Roaran walked out of one, axe resting against his shoulder. He was wearing his silverite scaled armor, but not the helmet Dharr had loaned him. "Hey, Dharr!" Kylae called over the roar, "Why is he not wearing your helmet?"

One corner of Dharr's mouth turned up in a smile. "Because he is casteless, and he wants all of Orzammar to see that."

The realization hit Kylae like a beam of sunlight. "That would be like an elf going to a joust and defeating all the best human knights!"

Dharr grinned and nodded, "Exactly like that!"

The crowd fell silent as the Proving Master appeared, high above all the others. His voice bellowed out, "This is a glory Proving, fought under the eyes of the Paragons, and indeed all of the ancestors. Today, we will find out who they favor to succeed the great King Endrin on the throne of Orzammar! Fighting on behalf of Lord Pyral Harrowmont is the casteless Grey Warden, Roaran Brosca! I think we all remember the first time he defiled this arena, let us hope that today he earns his much deserved reward!"

The crowd went wild with cheers again, but down in the arena, Roaran paid them no mind. In fact, if Kylae didn't know better, she'd think he looked happy. She elbowed the dwarf to her right and said, "I'll bet you five gold sovereigns that Roaran wins."

The dwarven warrior laughed. "You're on!" He said happily.

The Proving Master continued. "Opposing him is Prince Bhelen's champion, Seweryn of the warrior caste, who defeated his own father on this very ground at the tender age of twelve! What hope does the casteless stand against him?" He had to wait for the cheers to die down again before calling, "The first one to fall, or to yield is vanquished… _FIGHT!_"

Roaran and Seweryn both sprinted towards each other, Roaran with his battleaxe, and Seweryn with his war axe and round shield. Seweryn lashed out with his axe at Roaran's chest, and Roaran didn't even make the attempt to block or dodge, instead he poured all his strength and weight into his charge and smashed with full force into Seweryn so hard that the dwarf flew five feet through the air and landed hard on his back, dropping his axe as he did so, his helmet flying off his head.

The crowd was deathly silent as Roaran stepped on Seweryn's chest with one foot, and smashed the butt of his axe into Seweryn's face. Seweryn promptly passed out.

Now the crowd went into a frenzy, but not in Roaran's favor, they were screaming profanities and curses at him. Roaran however seemed to bask in their hatred, and he lifted his axe over his head, screaming his victory, his grin spread across his entire face, his eyes shone.

Reluctantly, the Proving Master stood again and called, "The winner is: the Grey Warden!"

Kylae elbowed the dwarven warrior again. "Pay up!" She demanded, and the dwarf swore loudly before dropping five gold coins into her waiting hand.

There were two more bouts that followed before Roaran reentered the arena. Harrowmont's champion won the first, and Bhelen's champion, Piotin Aeducan, another of Dharr's cousins, won the second. Then Roaran strode back into the arena to another chorus of curses. Roaran planted the butt of his axe against the dirt floor and thrust his fist into the air, Kylae suspected it was to taunt the audience, and if that was his intention it worked. The frenzy and swearing from the stands only increased in volume. Kylae nudged the dwarf next to her again. "Double or nothing." She said.

The warrior nodded, although he didn't seem quite as confident. "Your casteless cannot possibly be lucky enough to win two rounds."

"The second round commences!" The Proving Master boomed. "In a shocking turn of events, the casteless Warden defeated Seweryn, but will now his luck has certainly come to an end as he faces against the warrior caste's twin terrors: Myaja and Lucjan!" He stopped to give the cheering of the crowd a chance to die off, then he bellowed, "_FIGHT!_"

Kylae watched, spellbound as Roaran stood his ground, waiting for the twins to attack. He didn't have to wait long, Myaja came forward to meet him with longsword and kite shield, while Lucjan circled around hind him and went to work with his twin daggers. Kylae winced as she watched, Roaran was ignoring Lucjan completely, and focusing all his attention on Myaja, always pressing her backwards, and not giving her time to take the offensive. Finally her guard broke, and one of Roaran's brutal strikes got past her guard, breaking her sword arm. Myaja dropped her sword and screamed in pain, then her eyes widened as she saw Roaran bringing his axe back for another crushing blow.

"I yield! I yield!" Myaja yelled.

Roaran pivoted on the balls of his feet and spun around, bringing the flat of his axe with full force to smash into Lucjan's unprotected head. Lucjan went down like a sack of potatoes. Roaran went to his knees for a few seconds, and Kylae curled her lips backwards in sympathetic pain, the back of Roaran's scale armor was stained crimson from the blood that poured down his back. He'd taken some pretty bad hits from Lucjan. All the same however, Roaran quickly came back to his feet, raising his axe into the air with one hand and beating his chest with the other.

Now the crowd was silent, Kylae knew they were all wondering how a lone casteless dwarf could beat two warrior caste poster children, not to mention how soundly he'd defeated Seweryn. Across the arena from Kylae, a single dwarf stood up and yelled, "Prince Bhelen has lost favor with the ancestors! The Paragons have sent this casteless to punish him! Glory and honor to the Grey Warden!" Around the arena stands, a few dwarves began to cheer, but for the most part, silence reigned.

The Proving Master bellowed, "The winner is: the Grey Warden!"

Kylae looked back at the dwarf and grinned evilly. "My ten sovereigns, please?"

The dwarf swore and scowled, and for a moment Kylae thought she was going to get stiffed, but apparently honor still counted for something, and the dwarf dumped the agreed-on coins in her hand, then he stood and stormed out of the arena.

"Dharr," Kylae called, and the former prince turned to look at her. "Can Roaran still fight? It looks like he got hurt pretty badly."

Dharr nodded, "He won't have a choice. They'll have a healer see him, although it won't be like being healed by a mage. I don't think there's anything to worry about… you know how tough Roaran really is, and Bhelen's champions will be suffering their own injuries as well.

More champions strode out onto the arena, and again the victories were even. Harrowmont's champion winning another round, as well as Piotin. Kylae had a feeling who the final round was going to boil down to.

The third round commenced, and Roaran was paired off against someone introduced as Lady Hanashan, a Silent Sister. Dharr explained that the Silent Sisters were an order of all female warriors founded by one of the dwarves paragons, Astyth the Grey, who was also a mute. The Silent Sisters in honor of her memory would often cut out their own tongues. Endrin grimaced at that bit of information.

Kylae shifted in her seat so she could look at the dwarves sitting behind her. "I'll bet twenty-five sovereigns that Roaran wins this round as well!"

The dwarves looked at one to another, then one of them, an older warrior who looked to be drawing near the end of his fighting days nodded. "Twenty-five sovereigns it is. I know Lady Hanashan, I've seen her fight before, and your Warden friend does not stand a chance!"

Endrin glanced at Kylae and muttered, "Do you even have twenty-five sovereigns?"

"Nope." Kylae grinned.

Hanashan was armed with a greatsword, but only armored with a light surcoat of chainmail, and as such moved with far more speed and agility than Roaran could. Hanashan ducked under Roaran's swing and spun around low to the ground, kicking out backwards and landing a solid kick to the back or Roaran's leg and he tumbled to the ground. Hanashan came back up fast and swung her sword down at Roaran's chest. Roaran only bare had enough time to raise his axe and block the greatsword on the shaft of his own weapon, then swung his axe around, forcing Hanashan to jump backwards. Roaran rolled to his feet and rammed his shoulder into her stomach, but the Silent Sister recovered almost instantly, and brought the pommel of her sword smashing down on Roaran's already injured back. Roaran crashed hard on the ground, but as Hanashan brought her sword up for the blow that would certainly bring her victory, Roaran proved he had only been bluffing as he rose to his hands and feet, then pushed off, ramming his head into Hanashan's lightly armored stomach with full force. With Hanashan's sword held above her head already throwing her off balance, Roaran managed to push her off her feet, driving her to the ground with himself on top of her. Roaran balled both his hands into fists and brought them down on her face. Hanashan's eyelids fluttered for a moment, then closed and her body fell limp.

"The winner is: the Grey Warden!"

Roaran jumped to his feet, thrusting both fists into the air, and yelling for all he was worth. Pride, and happiness, and retribution for a lifetime of hardships echoed in his shout. Only this time, fully half of the audience stood to their feet, stomping their boots against the stone, pumping their fists into the air and cheering. Roaran basked in their praise much the same way he'd basked in their hatred only a short time ago. Kylae found that curious.

Kylae twisted around again and held out an open hand. "Pay the lady!" She smirked.

Dharr and Endrin both laughed at the look of pure joy as Kylae dumped the gold coins into her now bulging coin purse. At first she only tied the drawstrings down tightly, then thought better of it, untied the purse from her belt and tucked it carefully under her armor, then she looked at her friends and grinned. "It's uncomfortable, but I don't want to take the chance of some sodding sneak-thief cutting it off and making a run for it!"

The remainder of the round did not go well for Harrowmont's champions, as both Gwiddon and Baizyl were defeated by Bhelen's two remaining fighters, Wojeck Ivo, and Piotin Aeducan. Roaran was now Harrowmont's last hope of winning the Proving, and the Wardens last chance of getting an audience with Harrowmont, and Roaran wasn't looking so good as he entered the arena for the fourth time, as did Wojeck Ivo and another dwarf.

"He has to fight against two again?" Kylae said, "Just look how tired he is!"

Just as Dharr opened his mouth to explain, the Proving Master's voice boomed, "And so the fourth round begins! This round is paired combat. Harrowmont's champion, the Grey Warden, Roaran Brosca has made an impressive show to say the least. But now he faces Wojeck Ivo, truly a master of all weapons, and his second, Velanz! Grey Warden, who will fight as your second?"

Roaran planted the head of his axe against the dirt floor of the arena and looked into the stands, he quickly located his friends and pointed directly at Kylae. "I choose Kylae Tabris!"

Kylae's eyes widened. "Did he just say me?" Both Endrin and Dharr nodded. Kylae blinked a few times before taking her coin purse out from under her armor and handing it to Endrin. "Here," she said, "Make another bet for me. I think fifty sovereigns sounds good." Then she bounded down the stands and leapt over the side.

As Kylae took her place at Roaran's side, the dwarves filling the arena erupted into cheers, and Kylae heard more than a few whistles and catcalls.

From his stand high above everyone else, the Proving Master yelled, "The pair that falls first is vanquished! _FIGHT!_"

The battle was short, and far more vicious than the previous matches. Velanz went down quickly under Kylae and her lightning fast daggers, but although they now outnumbered Wojeck, the warrior refused to go down, his axe and shield moving in a blur of motion, striking as if his muscles were made of steel rather than sinew. Although the battle could not have lasted more than two minutes at most, it seemed like forever for Roaran and Kylae, but eventually Wojeck was beaten down under their furious and continuous assaults, but not before smashing his shield into Roaran's head.

"The Grey Warden advances to the final round and will be permitted a one hour period to rest." The Proving Master called. "Healers, tend to his injuries. Grey Warden, in the final round, both you and Piotin will command a full team of three other warriors. Make your choice now so they may begin preparations."

A bloodied and completely exhausted Roaran looked back at Kylae. "Kylae Tabris, Dharr Aeducan, and Sten of the Beresaad!"

In the silence that followed, the spectating warriors once more erupted into cheers. As Kylae looked around the packed arena, she saw that only a handful of warriors still refused to celebrate Roaran, but now they didn't care scream out curses against him and only sat and sulked. The dwarven warrior who had previously denounced Bhelen now stood up and began pumping his fist into the air and rhythmically chanting, "Grey Warden! Grey Warden! Grey Warden!" It wasn't long before others started to follow him, until the arena reverberated with the chant. Roaran and Kylae still stood in the center, continually turning to look at hundreds of dwarves, then as one, the two friends raised their weapons into the air. The chanting stopped to give way to frenzied cheering again.

It took several minutes for the screaming and cheering to die down. When it finally did, Dharr nudged Alistair and said, "I won't be fighting with Roaran. You need to take my place."

"What?" The surprise on Alistair's face was evident. "Why?"

"Because of who I am." Dharr answered. "If I fight with Roaran, then it won't be long until this was seen as my victory rather than his. I want Roaran to have this honor, and be respected by the other castes."

Alistair nodded. "I can understand that. Very well, I'll do it!"

"My thanks." Dharr nodded back. "And be careful. Piotin is my cousin, and a berserker on top of that. Just as furious in battle as Eebon, but more controlled. He's never been defeated."

"Oh great…" Alistair mumbled sarcastically. "No pressure or anything!"

All too soon, Roaran, Kylae, Sten, and Alistair were glaring across the arena at Piotin and his team, all battle-hardened Deep Roads veterans. Piotin stepped forward and called, "You fight well, Roaran Brosca of the Grey Wardens! But this is where you fall!" As Piotin lowered his helmet over his head, the berserker rage began to burn behind his eyes.

"Talk's cheap!" Roaran yelled back, "Let's see what your guts look like!"

"_FIGHT!_" The Proving Master bellowed, and the eight fighters ran towards each other, their own battlecries drowned out by the roar of the crowd.

* * *

Rica had shown herself to be both very intelligent, and very patient. In the few hours since the start of the lesson, Eebon had taught her the alphabet and how to right her name, as well as his own and Dune's. The three of them were having their first drinking break when they all heard loud cheering coming from downstairs.

"My guess is that that means the Proving is over." Rica said.

Eebon stood and fixed his sword across his back again. "Come-on, let's go see who won." Eebon led the way down the stairs to the tavern. The scene downstairs had Eebon and Rica both laughing almost instantly. Roaran, a tankard of ale in either hand was being carried all around the now packed room on the shoulders of Dharr and several other dwarves. Eebon pushed his way through the crowd to where Endrin was standing near the door. "I'm guessing we won?" Eebon had to yell to be heard over crowd.

"Yes!" Endrin yelled back, she took a step closer, getting her mouth as close to Eebon's ear as she could reach before yelling, "We were going to come back here to meet Dulin, and then the crowd caught Roaran."

"I think we're going to have to wait until things die down a bit." Eebon yelled back, "I just hope Roaran will be sober enough to walk when that happens!"

Endrin laughed and nodded before saying, "I'm going back outside… I can't even hear myself think in here!"

"Right behind you." Eebon returned.

Once outside of the tavern, Endrin breathed much easier. With Eebon following a few steps behind, Endrin slowly meandered around the commons. She'd never seen anything like Orzammar before. An entire city underground! If Endrin hadn't been there to see it for herself she never would have believed it. An entire city that had never been touched by sunlight, and yet it thrived. Endrin wondered if the massive cavern that held most of the city was natural or had been carved out by the dwarves over the centuries. The thought of how many people and how long it would have taken to complete such a task was incomprehensible.

Another thing about the city that Endrin found of particular interest was how Orzammar was illuminated almost entirely by lava. There was a massive pool of lava under the city at the bottom of a deep chasm, and the dwarves had carved small trenches to the sides of the roadways and even into the walls in some places, both to provide much needed light and heat.

Eebon drew more than few curious stares from the dwarven populace, but Endrin drew even more. During better days, humans were an almost every day sight in Orzammar as they came to trade. Elves on the other hand were far less common sight. Endrin glanced back at Eebon and asked, "Do you think that any Dalish before me as set foot in this city?"

"Probably not." Eebon answered. "Although it's possible I suppose."

Endrin stopped walking and turned around to look at her friend. "I think I'm the first!" She grinned and laughed quietly before saying, "Another first for the Dalish!"

The look on Endrin's face forced Eebon to laugh. Much like himself, it was rare for Endrin to seem so completely happy like she was now, no traces of the pain she'd been carrying for so long. Even the burden of command had been temporarily lifted from her shoulders. "You're loving this aren't you?"

"I am." Endrin smiled again. "I know that probably doesn't seem right with the blight and everything else that's going on, but I am happy. The traveling, the adventures we've had, the people we've met! I think that in a way I've managed to find myself during our quest, and I know that I have found my true clan." Endrin moved to edge of the road and looked down into the chasm and the lake of lava at the bottom.

Eebon joined her. "And you found Alistair." He said, watching her out of the corner of his eye for a reaction.

"Yes." Endrin said, her smile and happy expression never faltering. "I did."

"Do you love him?"

Endrin glanced at Eebon, and didn't answer right away. Eebon could tell that she was thinking about her answer. "I think…" Endrin said, and her eyes quickly moved back to the lava before returning to Eebon. "I think I do… But… I don't know. I've never been in love before. Not even close."

"Really?" Eebon asked, and now he was the one who arched an eyebrow.

"Yes." Endrin answered, smirking at how Eebon had stolen her expression. "Is that really so hard to believe?"

"It is actually. Alistair is right, you are a very beautiful woman, but you are also more than that. You're smart, caring, quick-witted. You can be funny when the time calls for it, and deadly serious when you need to be." Eebon looked down into the pool of molten lava. "I'm actually surprised that no one found those qualities attractive in you before Alistair did." Eebon surprised himself at how easily he was able to say all that, but during their time together, Eebon and Endrin had both become very comfortable around each other.

Endrin eyed her friend a bit skeptically, and it was her turn to arch a single eyebrow and say, "So you don't?" She had intended it as a joke, and although Eebon knew that, he could not find it funny.

"I didn't say that." He said seriously, his eyes staying focused on the swirling pool lava far below.

"Kylae?" Endrin asked.

"Yes."

"You still love her don't you?"

"Yes." Eebon said again.

"And what about Leliana?"

Eebon winced. "I see you know about that."

Endrin nodded. "I notice a lot of things. One of the added benefits of my hunter training I suppose."

"Does anyone else know?"

"I can't see how they don't." Endrin shrugged. "So what about you and Leliana? You've been getting rather close recently, and I've noticed that she tends to stay up with you when you pull guard duty."

"I don't know… I really don't. She seems so sweet and innocent, but if you read between the lines when she tells her stories… as well as what she's told us about her past life as a bard… Well, let's just say that she's not as innocent as she seems. Not that I really have a problem with that, I'm no pillar of righteousness myself, but it does make we wonder how well I actually know her."

Endrin sighed. "Her past life is really doesn't make much difference to me, it's who she is now that's important. I know that she's been a good friend to me, and she's been a great help to all of us. But she's no Kylae, that's for sure."

"I miss her… Kylae. I mean I miss the way things used to be with us. She was a good friend, and much more than that to me. You've seen the fiery side of her, and how she is very guarded as to who she lets in close to her. But I've seen what's past that. She has a soft side, a tenderness and vulnerability that she works hard to hide… but I saw it. And then I had to ruin it."

Endrin instantly was reminded of the night she had sparred with Kylae, and then the City Elf had shared the story of her mother, and her mother's disappearance. Endrin laid a hand on her friend's shoulder. "You need to tell her how you feel. And that you still care for her."

"How?" Eebon shrugged. "She hates me right now. The last time I tried to talk to her she just glared at me until I looked away. She's convinced that I was only used her to satisfy my own needs, both as a Grey Warden, and…" He couldn't finish. "How am I supposed to tell her that she's wrong? That she's so much more than just another Grey Warden to me, and not just another pretty face?"

"I don't know." Endrin admitted. "Matters of the heart are not exactly my specialty. But there hasn't been a single obstacle we haven't been able to overcome yet, and I'm sure that you will not be defeated by this one either."

Eebon grunted, but finally tore his eyes away from the lava pool and looked into Endrin's eyes. In the glow of the lava, her eyes looked black rather than green. "Thanks Endrin." He said. "You might be wrong, but it's good to know that you believe in me."

Endrin smiled. "Hey," She said, and the mischievous aspect of her smile returned, "You believe in me as a leader… I think it's only fair I return the favor!"

Eebon chuckled, then quickly and lightly wrapped Endrin up in a hug, releasing her just as quickly. "Thanks again." Eebon said, "You're a good friend. Almost the sister I never had."

Endrin arched an eyebrow again, although this time it was from surprise. Eebon rarely let his emotions show, other than his rage on the battlefield or annoyance with one of their companions, usually Alistair or Roaran. But for some time now, Endrin had begun to feel as if Eebon were something of a brother… an older brother to be sure… one who would not hesitate to give her the metaphorical equivalent of a good hard slap if he felt she deserved it, but just like an older brother, Eebon had demonstrated that he could be sensitive and supportive when she needed it.

"Ma serannas, emm'ashin. Emma lensil viinan."

Whenever Endrin spoke elvish it always sounded poetic to Eebon, even when she was angry, and even though he didn't have a clue what it meant. He recognized the first two words, as Endrin would usually say them several times a day.

Endrin grinned when she saw the look of confusion on Eebon's face. "I said, 'thank you, my brother. I am happy to know that.'… Sometimes it just feels good to speak in the language of my people."

"I can understand that." Eebon replied, and they turned away from the edge of the road and went back to idly walking through the commons, looking over the merchants wares with muted interest.

* * *

By the time Endrin and Eebon had returned, the raucous celebrations had indeed died down somewhat. A number of dwarves lay across the floor in various stages of drunkenness. Roaran sat on the far side of the room, still holding a mug of alcohol, and telling the story of the Proving in typical Roaran fashion… with a little bit truth, and rest wildly exaggerated. They immediately spotted Dulin at one of the tables, talking with Dharr. Dharr waved them both over.

"There you are." Dharr said when they came close enough. "We'd been wondering where you two got off to."

"I had to get out of here." Endrin answered, "I could almost hear my brain rattling around inside my skull."

Both dwarves chuckled before Dulin said, "If you are ready now, I will take you to my lord, Harrowmont."

Endrin nodded. "I'm ready… Is everyone else in sober enough condition?"

Dharr chuckled again and answered. "Yes. Kylae and Tylis are a bit more drunk than I'd like, but not too bad. Roaran must have had close to three gallons of ale, but he can still walk an _almost_ straight line. I'll gather them all together and we can head out."

Dulin led the way back to the Diamond Quarter, the Wardens and their other companions behind him, Rica coming as well. Roaran was humming a tune that no one else recognized and would occasionally misstep and nearly trip. It was hard to tell whether it was from the alcohol he'd consumed or his strenuous exertions during the day. Tylis on the other hand was obviously drunk, and while he managed to keep following the group and keep moving in the right direction, he more than once had to lean on Eebon or Alistair to keep from falling. It was an interesting sight to see them all traveling through the city.

"So… let me get this straight." Alistair said as he tapped Dharr on the shoulder. "Dwarves live underground… but the farther underground they live the poorer they are?" He motioned with a thumb over his shoulder back down the stairs. "The commons are down there. The casteless live below that. And up there is the Diamond Quarter where all the nobles and the rich live?"

"Yes." Dharr nodded.

"So the ones who live closest to the surface are generally the best off? But the ones on the surface itself are not even considered citizens of the kingdom, right?"

Dharr nodded again.

Alistair shrugged. "That just seems strange to me."

"Don't even get me started on everything about you humans that seems strange to me." Dharr mumbled.

"Can I ask another question?" Alistair asked.

"If I said no would it dissuade you?"

Alistair chuckled, "Not really… What happened to the dwarven language? I don't know much about your people, but I do know that at one time you had your own language, but I've never heard anyone speak it. Why is that?"

Dharr slowed his pace marginally and looked up at Alistair just as they finished climbing up the stairs and entered the Diamond Quarter itself. "Now that actually is a good question, and I really don't have an answer to it. Thousands of years ago when the dwarves first emerged from underground and began exploring the surface, humans, elves, and the Dwarva all spoke different languages. We dwarves developed the language we are speaking now at first as a trade language, because it's a simple language and relatively easy to learn, and then over the centuries we began to use our native tongue less and less. If you scoured through the Shaperate then you would almost certainly find a few books detailing our ancient language."

Endrin had been walking silently behind Dharr and Alistair, but now asked, "What's the Shaperate?"

"The very heart of our society!" Dharr said proudly. "In simplest terms, it's a library, but calling it that is more of an insult than anything else. The Shapers, are our judges, teachers, scholars, scribes, and so forth. They record everything that happens to the dwarves, and nearly everything that happens in this city and to our race as a whole."

"Maybe I'll go there myself." Endrin said. "I'm curious whether I'm the first Dalish to see Orzammar or not. And who knows… if your histories trace back that far, then maybe they have some information or history about the Elvhen or Arlathan."

Dharr nodded again. "As a Grey Warden, you would be more than welcome to visit the Shaperate at any time… And if I know Lord Shaper Czibor, he would be happy to help you. That man always did love his lectures."

By that time the group had reached the front steps of Lord Harrowmont's estate. Dulin pulled the door open and motioned for them to enter. Dharr however stopped before he entered the grand looking building that was almost a palace in itself, and looked out over the Diamond Quarter, and further down, Orzammar itself. It was good to be back, even if he was nothing more than an exile lucky enough to have been accepted into the Grey Wardens. On the surface, he'd always felt like a stranger, at least here in Orzammar he had grasp of what was going on beyond, 'kill the darkspawn and renew the treaties.'

Just as he turned to enter the lavish home, a small group of women caught his eye across the street from Harrowmont's estate. The S-curve tattoo under their eyes marked them as casteless. _Noble Hunters_. Dharr thought to himself. Most of the nobles, particularly the men, looked favorably on the noble hunters, as it wasn't uncommon for said noble to take multiple lovers, even if he was married. Dharr himself had never given them much thought, his calling was as a warrior, and his place was on the battlefield, not in the palace or the assembly. Although there had been one-

"My Lord Aeducan returns." A sultry voice called from the small group of women.

Dharr went rigid, freezing in mid-stride while only half-way through the door. He slowly turned to see that one of the noble hunters had separated herself from the group. He remembered her. Her blue eyes and blond hair, which were both rare for a dwarf, silken voice that sounded most natural when it was laughing. He remembered her full lips, ample curves, and her delicate demeanor. "Mardy…" Dharr said her name but could not find any other words.

"So you do remember me." Mardy said.

Dharr nodded, coming down from the steps, they met to one side of the stairs, Roaran and the others now looking down from the doorway. "I remember." Dharr said, "Although I do find myself surprised that you would remember me."

"Do you remember the day we met? Or the night of passion that we shared? Because I will never forget either! Nor will I forget the son that you left me when you disappeared into the Deep Roads!"

* * *

_You know... every time I read through this chapter I think to myself that maybe I should have made Endrin and Eebon a couple. Well... too late for that now! On that note however, I have a challenge for you all. I want someone to write a story with a Cousland and Mahariel pairing. I've checked already, and unless I overlooked something, I don't think there is one of those on here. Let me know if you're up to it, I offer to betaread, and co-write if need be._

_Okay, got that out of the way. I'd actually forgotten about Cailan's letters up until I started writing this chapter, and the subject of them will definitely come up again, but I'm just not sure of how and when that will be._


	26. The Beauty of Dust Town

"Do you remember the day we met?" Mardy said angrily, "Or the night of passion that we shared? Because I will never forget either! Nor will I forget the son that you left me when you disappeared into the Deep Roads!"

The cavern ceiling caving in and burying Dharr under a pile of rock and rubble would have been more subtle than what he had just heard. Dharr staggered backwards, catching himself just before he tripped. "A son…" He whispered. "A son… I… have a son?"

Above Dharr, on the stairs looking down at him, Roaran began chuckling. The chuckling quickly grew into laughter, and Roaran was soon holding his sides and doubled over. Dharr looked back at Roaran with a sudden loathing in his eyes. Eebon saw the look and cuffed Roaran hard across the head.

"Hey!" Roaran yelled. "What was that for? This is funny!"

"No, it's not." Eebon growled, as he grabbed Roaran by the collar of his armor and forcibly dragged him inside. The others followed, giving Dharr a measure of much needed privacy.

"Mardy, I…" For the first time that he could remember, Dharr was stumbling over his own words. "I didn't know."

"Damn right you don't know!" Mardy flared. "I have two mouths to feed now. And no man will take his chances on me now that I've wasted my fertility on you! When I first found out about my son… I thought it was a blessing. You are… you _were_ a great prince, and an Aeducan as well. Everyone in Orzammar knew you. But then you had to go and murder your brother and fall into disgrace and exile, leaving both me and my son casteless, and with nothing!"

"Mardy, I'm sorry. Great Ancestors, I am so sorry! Just tell me what I can do."

Mardy looked at him as if the answer were the most obvious thing in the world. "Give him the birthright that he deserves!"

"I will!" Dharr quickly promised. "I don't know how, but I swear on my own blood that I will make things right." Dharr's hands moved down to his belt and he quickly untied his coin purse. "Here," Dharr said, holding out the pouch. "Take it, all of it! It should be more than enough for now, and should hold you both over until I can find a more permanent solution."

Mardy was clearly surprised by this turn of events. "I…" She started, the anger quickly draining from her voice. "Thank you my lord. I can't even remember the last time I had a full stomach."

"Don't call me that, I'm just Dharr now. I'm not a lord anymore." Dharr said, as he started to back up towards Harrowmont's estate again. "I'll take care of this, I promise." Dharr said again.

"I believe you, Dharr." Mardy said. "I will wait here every day for you."

Dharr nodded before he turned and walked back up the steps and into the estate. He glared angrily at Roaran for a moment, but then returned to his normal, calm expression.

"You okay?" Endrin asked.

"Yes Endrin." Dharr answered, "I am fit for duty."

Endrin eyed her friend skeptically for his unusual answer before shaking her head and following Dulin through the massive house. '_Always the soldier… that's Dharr._'

Dulin stopped in front of a door that in comparison the rest of the house was rather small and conservative. "The is my lord's private study." Dulin informed them. "He awaits you inside."

Without a word, or even acknowledging what Dulin had said, Dharr moved around him and pushed open the door. The others followed, both Eebon and Sten had to duck to make it through. Rica hesitated for a moment, but Roaran put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and motioned with his head for her to go on.

Dharr had been to Harrowmont's estate many times during his previous life as a prince and commander, and had spent countless hours in the study with Harrowmont, both seated in front of the fireplace, discussing the state of dwarven affairs, military strategy, or past battles they had fought. Dharr looked at the numerous books and maps that were spread across the room. Some on bookshelves, some piled on tables and chairs, others in unorganized heaps on the floor. Now, Lord Pyral Harrowmont stood with his back to the fire, studying his guests with interest.

"Dharr Aeducan." Harrowmont said quietly, and coming forward the two dwarves shared a manly embrace. "It's good to see that you managed to survive the Deep Roads. I never gave up hope that you had survived and would one day return to us… And judging from the shield on your back, you received the message your father left with Gorim."

"Yes, my lord." Dharr answered curtly. "I have returned, no longer as a son of Orzammar, but as a Grey Warden."

Harrowmont nodded. "I had heard the report that a group of Wardens had entered Orzammar, however they left out that you were one of them."

"Did Dulin leave that part out as well?" Dharr asked, a touch of anger having crept into his voice. "After the extensive history that we share, I would have hoped that it alone would have spoken well enough of my intentions. I personally find it insulting that we were forced to prove our loyalty, or did you think that I would side with the monster who killed my brother Trian and very nearly had me killed as well?"

"I do apologize on behalf of Dulin." Harrowmont said sadly. "He did not tell me of your presence until he had already sent you to the Proving. If I had known beforehand, I would have welcomed you into my home."

Dharr nodded, immediately accepting Harrowmont's story without question, then motioned to his companions. "I believe you already know Roaran Brosca, now a Grey Warden himself, and he was the one who won the Proving, showing the favor of the ancestors and Paragons."

Roaran and Harrowmont exchanged nods. They didn't exactly have a good history together. Harrowmont referring to Roaran's casteless status at every opportunity, and Roaran openly insulting Harrowmont in return.

"And this," Dharr said, motioning with a hand, "Is Endrin Mahariel, a proud hunter hailing from the Brecilian Forest, and the leader of this group. Without her, I don't know if any of us would be here." Dharr quickly introduced the others as well, briefly hinting at their past and their achievements. When he was done, he fixed Harrowmont with his grey eyes again. "Before we discuss anything else, there is something that I must know. Nerav Helmi said that she, and a good number of Dwarva believe that Bhelen killed my father. You were his closest friend and advisor, tell me, is it true?"

"No." Harrowmont said in his quiet voice. "I never left your father's side. There is no way that he could have been assassinated without my knowing it… I am sorry for your loss, my friend. I feel it too."

"No…" Dharr said, barely managing to keep his voice from breaking. "Bhelen killed him alright… Maybe not a with a blade and maybe not with poison. Bhelen killed our father with his ambition and his treachery."

There was silence in the room for several moments. In that time, the Wardens studied the likeness between Dharr and Harrowmont, and very quickly, the bond between them became obvious. Like Dharr, Harrowmont seemed to take in everything with a quiet acceptance, he barely even blinked at the appearance of a Dalish Elf and a towering Qunari warrior. Both dwarves held their composure, not allowing whatever feelings they might have had to rise to the surface. Even their postures and the way they both held themselves spoke of their friendship, and looking at the older and younger dwarves, it was clear that Dharr had sought to emulate Harrowmont in many respects. Their beards were even cut and braided in similar fashions.

"So," Dharr said, after his silent mourning of his father. "We have won the Proving, and before we even left the arena the people were screaming that the ancestors had abandoned Bhelen and chosen you. Can we proceed with a vote in the assembly now?"

Harrowmont's face saddened. "I suppose that if I did call for vote now I would stand at least a decent chance of winning, however you know more than anyone else how Bhelen has many of the deshyrs in his pocket and on his payroll."

Dharr grimaced, remembering how quickly his sentence had been passed through the assembly, despite Harrowmont's best efforts. "What are you thinking of?" Dharr asked.

"We need something more. Something that will show the assembly and all of Orzammar that I am a more able to lead and defend them than Bhelen is… For some time now we have been receiving daily requests from the merchants and craftsmen to do something about the Carta…" His eyes stayed on Dharr, but it was clear that he was now talking to Roaran when he said, "I believe you are familiar with them?"

Roaran didn't answer, nor give any sign that he'd even heard the aged general. Dharr glanced at Roaran to find him looking into the fire, and looking completely bored. Dharr said, "Roaran?"

Roaran glanced at Dharr, then back into the fire.

"Roaran?" Dharr said again.

Without looking away from the fire Roaran said, "I have nothing to say here. I just won a Proving for this man, and I deserve to be treated with a certain respect, and until I get it, you will receive no more help from this duster!" Roaran turned and began to make for the exit. "Come-on Kylae, Rica. There's nothing for us here and I'm exhausted… too exhausted to put up with this shit!" Kylae and Rica both turned and followed him.

"Wait Roaran!" Dharr called after him.

"Sod-off!" Roaran yelled without looking back. "This is why I sodding hate Orzammar!"

Eebon bristled and flexed his powerful shoulders. "You want me to bring him back?" He asked.

"No." Dharr answered quickly, and looked back to Harrowmont. "He's right, you know? Considering all Roaran's been through, he is worthy of respect."

"Casteless." Harrowmont muttered.

"Wrong!" Dharr said, raising his voice. "He is a Grey Warden, the same as me. I owe him my life, and if it weren't for him, then you would have lost the Proving and Bhelen would likely be wearing the crown as we speak!" Dharr glared at his old mentor and friend. "You'd better think of something to say to him and quick, if he reaches the front door first I'm not sure we can find him again."

Harrowmont held Dharr's gaze for a few moments, then swallowed hard, probably swallowing his pride, and went after Roaran. "Roaran Brosca!" He called, just as Roaran pulled open the door that would lead him back to the street. Roaran turned and glared hatefully back at Harrowmont. Harrowmont had to swallow again. "I am sorry for my treatment of you… You… You are right. You're a Grey Warden, and the champion of the Proving, and you deserve the respect and gratitude of us all."

Roaran said nothing, although his gaze softened somewhat. He still stood with one hand holding the door open, waiting for Harrowmont to continue.

"Please, would you come back inside and allow me to make up for my rudeness?"

Roaran closed the door and nodded. "It's funny how the tables turn, isn't it?" Roaran asked. "I'll bet you never thought you'd have to ask forgiveness from a duster like me." There no sarcasm or mirth in his voice now, his eyes were hard and his jaw and shoulders were set. "To borrow a phrase from my friend Elf-Lady here, time will tell if you're sorry or not."

* * *

The group all sat around a long table in Harrowmont's study while they listened to him lay out his plan… all except Eebon and Sten that is. Dwarf sized chairs were simply too small to comfortably accommodate the two near-giants, and so they stood. Harrowmont's eyes slowly looked from one person to the next. "In the months that you have been gone from Orzammar, the Carta has only seemed to regenerate itself. Beraht was a ruthless thug," Harrowmont nodded to Roaran as he said, "And when you removed him so efficiently you did Orzammar a service. But at the very least, Beraht kept his organization confined to Dust Town. Since his death, his second-in-command, Jarvia, has taken control of the gang, and it's now larger and for more powerful than it was before.

"My plan is this, find and enter her base of operations and bring her to justice by any means necessary. Once that is done, all of Orzammar will know that I am able to protect them and will serve them well as king."

Roaran grunted. "Sounds easy enough… except I already did that once before under Lordship's orders. How long did it really take before the Carta came back? A month? Two months? You can't stop crime…" Roaran grinned through his beard and chuckled, "I'm living proof of that!" Several others laughed quietly. The Roaran they'd all traveled with for months was back.

"I understand there will always be crime." Harrowmont answered. "The Carta is something we will continually have to put down. Taking out Jarvia however, as well as any other damage you can cause will do us all a world of good, and will keep the streets safe at least for a time. Roaran, you have knowledge of how they operate, I can't think of anyone better suited."

Roaran shrugged nonchalantly. "I doubt it. I can't see Jarvia being stupid enough to set up her base in the same place Beraht did. She's probably moved the whole operation… But I think I might know someone who can help, and first thing tomorrow I'll try to find him. In the meantime however, this dwarf is in dire need of a really big meal and a big warm bed to sleep in… And if ya got someone around here who gives a decent massage, I need that too!"

Kylae had been bracing her fist against her temple and looked to be dozing off, but at hearing Roaran's last comment she moved her hand to cover her mouth and do her best not to start laughing out loud.

"Of course." Harrowmont said. "You must all be exhausted. I will have a meal served for you immediately, and then my servants will show you to rooms where you can sleep."

"Hang on a second…" Roaran said, then yawned before continuing. "There is one more thing I need from you before I agree to help any further. My sister, Rica, might be in danger from Bhelen, it's no secret now that we're working for you. I need you to promise that you can protect her until our business is done and Bhelen is dealt with once and for all!"

Harrowmont nodded. "It is done."

"Good." Roaran answered, and stood up, yawning again as he did so and making his way for the door. He was muttering under his breath, "Now where is the sodding food at around here… Guess I'll just follow all these delicious odors wafting through the air… Oh, the Stone is merciful… I think I smell pork! And all the way from the surface too! Be patient my love, I'm coming!"

Kylae had to bite her finger to stifle the giggling, her shoulders were shaking with the effort. "I can't smell anything!" She said once she had regained control of herself. "Guess I'll just follow him." Kylae stood as well and quickly caught up with her friend. One by one, the others all followed.

Only a minute later, Dharr was left alone with Harrowmont. Dharr said, "There is one more thing that I will be needing from you."

"For an old friend like you?" Harrowmont replied, "Name it."

Dharr nodded. "I have a son. And due to my exile he and his mother are both casteless. When we succeed, and the throne is yours, end my exile, and restore me to the Aeducan line. Give my son the birthright that he has been denied."

"When I am king, I will not rest until it is accomplished." Harrowmont answered. "I am curious however, your father never mentioned a grandchild."

"He didn't know." Dharr answered. "I didn't know either until just now."

* * *

Eebon paced back and forth in front of the room he knew Kylae was occupying. He'd been alternatingly standing in the hallway and pacing for several minutes now, unable to make up his mind on what he should do. He wanted so badly to talk to her and tell her how he felt, but at the same time he feared it, just as he'd feared what Kylae's reaction would be when she found out the Warden's secret curse. That thought however was also what made up Eebon's mind to do what he had come to do, he would not dig himself deeper into his hole of self-loathing by waiting any longer… not when it was that same reason that got him into his current predicament in the first place. Eebon stopped pacing in front of the door and knocked.

"Oh, for the love of…" Kylae's voice came back through the door. "Roaran, I already told you I'm not giving you a massage! Why don't you find some servant girl or something? I'm sure that with you being a champion and all, they would be more than happy to serve whatever other desires you might have as well!" Kylae's chuckle was barely audible through the door.

'_Well, at least she's not sleeping._' Eebon thought silently, then he called, "Actually it's Eebon."

There was silence on the other side of the door for a few seconds, and then. "Whaddaya sodding want?" She wasn't yelling, but she definitely sounded angry now.

"Just to talk. There are things I really need to tell you."

"Dream on, shem! And go away while you're at it!"

Eebon very nearly took her suggestion, then the old Cousland resolve came back at him. Eebon tried the door and found it unlocked. He slowly pushed the door open and fully expected to have something fly at his head as he entered, but nothing happened. Kylae stood with her arms crossed over her chest, wearing the loose, comfortable clothing that she usually wore to bed, her dark hair fell freely to her shoulders. There was nothing subtle in her expression.

Kylae glared at her intruder and growled. "You're taking your life in your hands by coming in here."

"I'll risk it." Eebon said bluntly.

Kylae glanced behind her where her armor and twin daggers lay next to the bed. She made no move towards them, and Eebon got the impression that Kylae was letting him know that she was not making idle threats. "Interesting…" Kylae muttered, her eyes boring into his skull. "Well, what in sod-all is so important?"

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry that-"

"No you're not!" Kylae interrupted, moving her arms down to her sides, hands balled into fists. "You got what you wanted, and in more than one way! And what was the cost? Nothing you'd care about… just my life!"

"Is that what you think?" Eebon said, strangely able to keep his own voice quiet. "Because if that's really what you think then you have no idea how wrong you are."

"You shems have always-"

"Shut-up!" Eebon said. "For once just shut-up with all that human-elf bullshit! I'm sick of that! My whole life I've treated elves the same way I treat my own kind… and you should know that better than anyone else!" Eebon stopped for a few seconds to let himself cool. He sighed and lowered his voice again. "Don't you remember the alienage? You said it yourself before, I saved you. And you said that I treated all your people with kindness and respect, or did you choose to forget that?"

"Oh I remember!" Kylae flared. "And I remember you conscripted me into the Grey Wardens where I am doomed to fight the darkspawn for my entire life… which has been drastically shortened by the way! And if I don't die in battle then I'll just turn into one of them! Some life, Eebon!"

"And you would already be dead if I hadn't. The guards were there to arrest you, how long do you think Vaughan would have put off your execution? What do you think he would have done to you before your execution? Yes, your natural life is shorter now, but you are still alive, and thirty years is a long time. Your life is only as rich as you allow it to be, and you seem to be determined to be angry and bitter about it."

Kylae wanted to yell at Eebon and call him a liar again, but she found that she couldn't. Everything he'd said had been true. Kylae had just never allowed herself to think of her own execution, or what would have happened if Eebon had not been there that fateful day.

Eebon moved a step closer to Kylae. "When I first found out about the price, I was angry just like you are. In some ways I still am, but no matter how much I cry about it, it won't change. But that's not even why you're really mad at me, is it?"

"No." Kylae's face softened a fraction.

"Then what is it?" Eebon asked, "Why do you hate me so much?"

The anger drained out of Kylae's face, and tears began to form in her eyes. "You betrayed me." Kylae said sadly, "You betrayed my trust. I loved you, I trusted you… and you kept that from me for so long. Why did you do that? I can't understand why. And how am I supposed to trust you after that? Why should I trust you again?"

"I loved you too." Eebon's steel-blue eyes locked onto Kylae's dark eyes, and he came two steps closer. "I still do love you, Kylae. I never stopped. The reason was that I was so afraid of losing you that I couldn't bring myself to tell you."

Kylae wiped the tears away before they rolled down her face. "If Alistair hadn't brought it up that night… would you have told me yet?"

Eebon's shoulders sagged. "I wanted to."

"Answer the question." Kylae's eyes were pleading now.

"I… really can't say what I would have done."

Kylae nodded. "And that's what I was afraid of." Fresh tears began to form, and Kylae wiped them away as well. "Just… go away Eebon. Leave me alone."

But instead, Eebon took another step towards her, and now there were almost within arm's reach of each other. Kylae still hadn't moved. "Kylae," Eebon said, his own voice barely more than a whisper. "Can you… Do you… think that you can still love me?"

Kylae looked up into his eyes again. More than ever she ached to hold and be held by him again. As before, a part of herself seemed to scream at her, '_Go to him! Lay with him! Kiss him! Love him! Just be with him!'_ "I…" Kylae said, she looked down at the floor, then quickly back up into his eyes. "I…" She stammered again, and now the tears ran freely. "No." She finally said, "No, I can't." Kylae took two steps backwards.

"I see." Eebon said, tears now forming in his own eyes. "And… I understand. It's my fault… I ruined the most beautiful thing in the world." He took a step backwards himself.

"Eebon, please… Just go away."

Eebon nodded and turned, slowly making his way back to his own room. As soon as the door was shut again, Kylae's legs gave out and she collapsed onto the bed and buried her face in the pillow. The pillow absorbed her weeping, until she was too tired and emotionally drained to continue, and fell into a blissful, dreamless sleep.

* * *

Dune looked up from where he lay on the end of the bed as Eebon entered the room. Eebon trudged through the room and slowly got into bed, allowing Dune to remain where he was. Dune whimpered, he could smell his master's pain and loss, and being bonded to him in a way that neither one of them really understood, Dune shared the pain as well.

"Come here, boy." Eebon said quietly, patting the bed next to himself.

'_What? Eebon-master has not done this since we were both puppies!_' Dune thought, but quickly crawled closer to his master, lowering his head onto one of Eebon-master's outstretched arms.

"Good boy." Eebon rubbed Dune's neck and shoulder. "You're a very good boy, Dune."

'_I'm here, Eebon-master. Whatever else may happen, I'll always be here._'

Eebon finally remembered that he was still wearing his boots and tugged them off. It took him several hours, but eventually sleep found him, and as with Kylae it was blissfully dreamless.

* * *

When Endrin opened her door she had expected to find Alistair standing in the hallway, but instead it was Sten. "Is… there something wrong, Sten?" Endrin asked. One could never be sure with Sten, the towering qunari was about as easy to read as a blank canvas.

"No, Kadan." Sten answered. "I thought it was time I talk to you."

Endrin arched a single eyebrow. "You, talk? Well this must be a day for opposites!" Endrin pulled the door open wider and moved back to the bed where she sat down. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I want to go home." Sten stated, blunt as ever. "This place… everywhere we go, no one is happy to be what they are. There is no peace here, there is no order. There is only the chaos outside the Qun."

"You miss your home?" Endrin asked, needlessly.

"Very much, my Warden. I miss the smell of tea, the warm feeling of the sun, the daily chants and meditations. I miss seeing my kind and hearing the language of the Qunlat."

Endrin nodded. She knew the feeling all too well. "I miss my home too. I want to see faces covered in vallaslin again. I want to see my people. I want to hunt again… I mean really hunt! I want to hear the creak of the aravels in the wind, and hear the Ashalle's voice." Endrin sighed sadly. "Do you want to go home? I mean do you want to leave today… now?"

Sten stat cross legged on the floor, laying Asala across his lap. "Yes, and no. I now hold Asala in my hands again. I now know the answer to the Arishok's question. But… I have sworn to follow you until the Archdemon is dead and blight defeated. If I left before that time has come, then I would have no honor, and would not be worthy of Asala."

Endrin cocked an eyebrow again. "That is quite the dilemma." She said, but at the same time she wondered if this was really what Sten wanted to talk about. Sten had never talked just to hear his own voice before, and she doubted this was a first time. She also knew however, not to push Sten, he would talk when he was ready to talk. She didn't have to wait long however.

"Endrin…" Sten used her name for the second time. "I have been thinking… when I left Par Vollan, I knew that I would not be missed. The moment I left, I knew the Arishok would find another Sten just as well suited as I am. And when I do return home, regardless of when that happens, I know that I will be missed here, by you. It is a strange feeling, and I am not sure I understand it."

"Yes." Endrin confirmed, "I would miss you very much… Sten, you know you could stay."

"The thought had occurred to me." Sten admitted. "But if I allowed myself to do that, then I would become Tal'Vashoth, one who had abandoned the Qun."

"Can't you serve the will of the Qun here in Ferelden?"

"No. I must return to my brothers. I must serve the will of the Qun. But I will greatly miss you my Kadan. I still do not understand how you can be a woman and warrior, as such a thing is not possible through the Qun, and yet you defy it. You become more than you are with each day, this also I do not understand. You are an elf, a woman, a proud warrior, a Grey Warden, a skilled Karasten, you are my Kadan, Basalit-an, and now I am beginning to suspect that you are also an Ashkaari. And yet all still know you as only 'Endrin'. How can one person be all those things? I do not understand it. Any of it."

Endrin cocked her head to one side. Sten had lost her at Karasten, although all the names he was bestowing on her certainly sounded impressive. "Sten, what are all those things?" She had to ask.

Sten remained quiet and patient as he explained, "A Karasten is a military commander, Basalit-an is one who does not follow the Qun, but is still worthy of honor, and an Ashkaari is one who seeks enlightenment or has already found it. They are among the most honored in the body of the Qun." Sten lifted his sword up, balancing the blade on his hands and offering the hilt to Endrin. "You promised me that you would bring me to my Asala, and you have done so, even though I had thought it lost to me forever."

Endrin gripped the hilt in both hands, slowly raising it into the air. The blade looked to be made of steel, but when looked at closely, it looked blue. The entire length of the blade was scared with nicks and small dents, but there were other marks as well, indicating that Sten had gone to great lengths to care for and protect his sword. Endrin handed the sword back. "I never knew you were the sentimental type." She grinned.

* * *

Roaran groaned as he meandered into the dining room the next morning. He found Eebon and Rica seated at the long table with several sheets of paper spread out in front of them, Rica slowly and carefully writing a series of words. Dune laid on the floor with a dish of cream, now only half full in front of him. "What are you doing?" Roaran asked.

Rica looked up at her brother and said, "Oh, you're awake."

"Sort of…" Roaran grunted, "I could use a tall beer." Eebon looked questioningly at him with that statement.

"Eebon offered to teach me how to read and write." Rica answered.

"And she's a fast learner as well." Eebon said.

Roaran grunted again. "Is anyone else awake yet… Sod-it, it doesn't matter if they are or not. As soon as I wake up a little bit I'm gonna go and see if I can find Leske. If there's anyone I can count on who knows what the Carta is up to these days, it's him… I really hate mornings!"

"Eebon…" Rica said, "Can you give me and Roaran a moment."

Eebon nodded and stood up. "Come-on Dune. Let's go explore the place." Dune quickly lapped up that last of the thick cream and followed his master.

"Am I in trouble?" Roaran asked once they were alone.

"Roaran… can you be serious for one moment please?" Rica frowned.

Roaran shrugged. "I can try. What's this about?"

"After what happened yesterday at Tapster's I've had the feeling that you were mad at me. I just wanted to know why."

"I'm not mad at you." Roaran said quickly.

"Then why have you been acting like this? You've barely talked to me since then. And you've been gone for so long. Come-on… you never had a problem talking with me before."

"I'm not mad at you." Roaran repeated. "It's the situation. When you told me that you had found a patron… I was happy for you. I thought that things were finally taking a turn for the better, for both of us. But then after what happened to me in the Deep Roads… And then coming back to find that you're carrying his child… it's making my blood boil!" Roaran's upper lip curled back. "Even now… right here." Roaran closed his eyes and shook his head, when he opened his eyes again his fit of rage had passed. "It's not you." He said again. "I've never been mad at you, and I'm not going to start now."

"Okay." Rica said as she nodded, "I'm happy to know that. I don't miss Dust Town, or what we had to put up with every day. But I do miss how things were between us then. How you were always there to protect mother and me, even when she was in one of her drunken rages, you never retaliated against her. And even though you are my younger brother, you've always been the one that I could count on."

Roaran shrugged again and finally grinned. "Well she ain't much of mother, that's for sure! But she's the only one we got. And I can remember once or twice when she was more lucid and was almost nice. And hey… I figured that you needed someone to watch out for you." Roaran poured himself a beer in the tallest mug he could find. "Rica… I want to take you out of here, away from Orzammar, mother too if she'd come."

"Away from Orzammar? You mean up to the surface?"

"Yep." Roaran chuckled. "It took some getting used to, but I really do like it up there. There's something up there called a horizon… it's where the sky and ground meet, but no matter how far you walk you can never reach it. There's always something more to see up there, not like down here. And the food… _the food Rica_... it's amazing! And the alcohol is even better!"

Rica chuckled. Not matter how hard Roaran tried, he could never be completely serious. "A life on the surface." Rica said, "I'd never even thought about it."

"I really think you'd like it."

"Well… I'll have to start thinking about it. And from what you told me yesterday, I'd say that there's a long way to go before you finish your quest."

"True."

"Roaran… What's going to happen here? I mean… If you and Dharr and Eebon and the others succeed and make Harrowmont king, what's going to happen to Bhelen?"

Roaran scowled again. "You still love him don't you?"

Rica nodded sadly. "I'm sorry… but after all he's done for me… I can't bring myself to hate him."

"He's done a lot for me too." Roaran growled. "Lordship is pretty set on killing him, but maybe it won't come to that." Roaran said, then silently thought to himself, '_But I sure hope he dies… in tremendous pain and screaming for mercy!' _Then he said. "Okay… I guess I'm awake now. Time to go hunt down Leske."

* * *

Kylae did not feel refreshed when she woke up that morning. She slowly rolled out of bed and began donning her armor and other equipment. The events of the previous night were still fresh in her mind. She could still see Eebon's face in her mind's eye, his expression almost pleading as he laid his heart bare, and then the look of devastation and loss as he received her answer. Kylae found that she could not help but to feel sorry for him, and she could no longer lie to herself that she did not have feelings for him. Eebon however had made his choice, and Kylae would not be with a man who felt he had to keep secrets from her. That was her decision, and although it cut her deeper than any blade could, she did not regret it.

Just as Kylae was about to leave her room, she remembered the papers she'd been given at the palace the previous day. During the excitement of the Proving, meeting Rica, and the subsequent events she had all but forgotten about them. Kylae picked up the two papers, and left the room. The first person she found was Dharr.

"Hey, Dharr!" Kylae called, and the dwarf stopped and waited for Kylae to catch up to him. "Yesterday when I was in the Palace pretending that we wanted to help your brother… which was actually a lot of fun by the way, I was asked to show these to a couple dwarves… whose names I can't remember. I can't really make too much sense out of them, but the guy who gave them to me… oh sod-it what was his name… Vartag something-or-other, said that it was proof that Harrowmont is a liar and is trying to deceive his followers."

Dharr grunted as he accepted the papers. "Lying and deceiving are pretty common in dwarven politics, I imagine it's more or less the same way on the surface, Harrowmont has always been one of the more honest ones however." Dharr quickly scanned over the papers, then looked back up with surprise at Kylae. "Do you know what these are?" He demanded.

Kylae shrugged, "Not really, I can't read the writing very well." She left out how she couldn't read very well in the first place.

"These are notes to Lord Helmi and Lady Dace promising them the same piece of land if they vote for Harrowmont in the election and he wins. You said you got them from Vartag Gavorn?"

"Yeah… that was his name."

Dharr growled, "It figures. Vartag is Bhelen's Second, and a bootlick practically since birth! I'll take these to Harrowmont right away and find out what's really going on. If this is true, then things are going to take a pretty rough turn… but if they're forged… as I suspect they are, then you will have dealt a serious blow to Bhelen! I suspect that in the near future Harrowmont and myself are both going to owe you one!"

Kylae grinned happily at the praise. She had a lot of respect for Dharr, and this was the first time he'd ever given her a direct compliment. "Thanks. I take payment both in coin and in booze."

Dharr looked questioningly at the elf for a moment before his façade of seriousness cracked and Dharr began laughing. "Good one!" He chuckled again. "I can see why Duster likes you so much."

"Hey, where is Roaran anyway?"

"I bumped into him a second ago. He said he was going to hunt down an old Carta buddy of his. If you hurry you could probably still catch him before he leaves the Diamond Quarter."

Kylae nodded and started running for the door that would lead her back into the city itself.

* * *

"Behold the beauty that is Dust Town!" Roaran said with his usual amount of sarcasm.

Kylae looked around and reflexively wrinkled he nose in disgust. Several of the 'buildings' looks more like trash piles constructed in such a way that they were barely passable as a 'house'. Kylae could see dozens of dwarves in the streets, just standing idly by, all of them had the same look of starved desperation on their faces. "And I thought the alienage was bad…" Kylae muttered.

"Now you see why I had to get my family out of here." Roaran commented, then said, "You'd better stick close to me while we're here. Your armor alone could be sold for enough to feed an entire family for months!"

"And they'll just leave you alone?" Kylae asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Roaran said casually. "I have something of reputation around these parts, but be ready to pull those daggers of yours all the same."

Roaran led the way through the filthy streets, his normal jovial expression was gone now, and he had adopted a look that altogether marked him as hostile. Kylae guessed it was to discourage anyone who thought he might make an easy target. Roaran strode past the dozens of beggars and other unfortunates without so much as a second glance, he was deaf to their pleas for help or begging of coins.

"How did you survive here?" Kylae asked.

Roaran grunted distastefully. "I never begged if that's what you're asking. Honestly, I don't understand why these people think they can earn a coin begging in Dust Town in the first place, no one here has any money. Every day a couple of them will starve to death, and then their spot will be claimed by a new beggar in the next hour or two. But as to how I survived… I remember when I was a kid, one day I'd managed to find a crust of bread and slunk off to a dark corner to eat it. Another kid, older and bigger than me found me before I could scarf it down, and took it from me… he had to break three of my sodding fingers before I let go!

"I ran home and Rica helped me set the bones back into place and splint them. As soon as that was done I made my first weapon ever… a club made from a jagged rock that I tied to a broken metal rod I'd found. Then I hunted down the boy who stole my food and killed him… bashed his sodding head in until there wasn't much left!"

Kylae looked at her friend with a look of total surprise. "You killed him? Over a crust of bread?"

"Sodding right I did!" Roaran said, raising his voice. "The bastard stole all I had at the moment! And I'd be damned before I let that happen again, so I decided to show everyone what would happen if anyone else tried that!" Roaran's scowl deepened. "That's actually how I met Beraht in the first place… he saw me kill the blighter said that he admired my spirit… then he tossed me a dagger. Said he'd be interested to see how I handled myself with a real weapon, and if I wanted to earn a few silvers I should look him up."

"So that's how you came to work for the Carta?"

Roaran nodded grimly. "Beraht was just an enforcer of middling importance back then. He used me mainly just to run messages at first, or to listen in to various conversations that he wasn't allowed in on… No one noticed a little casteless boy playing in the dirt, and we both took advantage of that. I earned a couple coins here and there from him that way. It was never very much, but it was enough to keep from starving."

"How old were you then?"

"I dunno… maybe eight or nine."

Kylae stopped walking and openly stared at her friend. "Really? You were that young? And you killed your first person and started working for a crime outfit?"

Roaran shrugged indifferently. "Better late than never I suppose."

Kylae couldn't tell if he was joking or not, but either way she didn't find it amusing. She'd always thought that the elves had it bad in their alienages, but now she saw that compared to the casteless in Dust Town, the elves lived in class. "I'm sorry." She said.

Roaran didn't answer.

"Spare a coin good ser? My lady?" One of the beggars on the roadside called as the two Wardens walked by. As with the other beggars, Roaran strode by without acknowledging her, Kylae glanced down at her, but kept moving. "Please!" The beggar persisted, "It's not for me, it's for my son!"

Kylae stopped walking and slowly turned to look at the beggar. Roaran stopped as well, but only to glance back at Kylae and to motion her to keep moving, but Kylae ignored him. "Your son?" Kylae repeated, then she noticed the bundle that the girl had in her arms, at first she'd thought it had only been rags, but then she saw that it was indeed and infant, wrapped in the tattered remnants of some kind of clothing. Under his right eye was the curved brand of the casteless, the skin around the mark inflamed and swollen. Strangely though, the girl, for she wasn't old enough for Kylae to really think of her as a woman, had no brand.

"Yes." The dwarf-girl said. "He hasn't eaten in two days… neither have I!"

Kylae dug her bulging coin purse and loosened the draw strings. She hadn't spent any of the gold she'd won the previous day, and at the moment, gold was all she had. Just as Kylae was pulling out a single sovereign, she heard the dwarf-girl shriek, and Roaran yell a warcry. Instinctively she drew a dagger and spun towards Roaran, just in time to see him swing his axe around and take off another dwarf's head.

"What are you doing!?" Roaran yelled at Kylae. "Haven't you listened to a single word I've said since we got here? You can't just go around taking out that much money in plain view! You're lucky there was only this one guy who tried to stab you in the back! Now put that sodding purse away and _let's go!_"

Kylae did indeed replace the coin purse, but only after taking out a coin and quickly pressing it into the dwarf's trembling hand. Then she turned back to Roaran, who was looking at her with a look of disapproval and shaking his head, but then he seemed to see the beggar for the first time.

"Hey…" Roaran said, "You got no brand. You're no casteless… what in sod-all are you doing down here?!" Out of the corner of his eye, Roaran saw another dwarf trying to sneak up on them and he spun around, brandishing his axe above his head and bellowing another warcry. The would-be thief's eyes shot open and he turned around and ran back the way he'd came. Roaran turned his attention back to the girl and her infant.

"My name is Zerlinda," The girl started. "Daughter of Ordel of the mining caste. About a year ago I met a casteless man, and… I thought he was different from everyone else. He seemed so proud, despite his brand, like he didn't care about it, or what anyone thought of him. But now I know that he was only hoping to father a daughter and be elevated to a higher caste!"

Roaran nodded grimly. "Don't tell me," He said, "I can guess the rest. You bore a son instead, and you never heard from your man again?"

Zerlinda nodded. "My parents were so ashamed of me! My father had me thrown out, saying that he would not have a casteless 'thing' living under his roof. But he's not a thing, just look at him!" She stroked the infant's face. "He's beautiful! He smiles, he coos, he cries, just like any other child… I cannot just abandon him!"

Up until that point, Roaran had only shown a muted interest, and seemed largely indifferent on the whole matter, but now a look of anger flashed over his face. "An accident of birth…" He growled, and looked at Kylae, "You see what I hate this place so much? Our entire fate is decided at birth! Lordship might love this city, but I would be perfectly happy if it sodding collapsed on itself! Damn the nobles… they should have to live down here for a few days and then we could see how many of them resort to murder and thievery! Not like there's not enough of that going on in the damned Diamond Quarter already!"

Kylae nodded. "You're preaching to the choir ol' buddy… the alienage is pretty much the same way. I guess our worlds really aren't so different."

Roaran shook his head as if clearing his vision, and looked back at Zerlinda. "Sorry about that…" He said. "Coming back to Orzammar really hasn't been easy on me. Look, if you want to get out of Dust Town, and you'd be crazy not to… then take your son and go to the surface!"

"The surface?" Zerlinda repeated.

"Yeah… is there an echo in here or something?" Roaran asked, and Kylae chuckled. "The humans and elves live up there their whole lives, and I've been up there almost a year myself. You could make a future up there, for both you and your child."

"And they wouldn't care that he's casteless?"

"There are no castes on the surface." Roaran answered, and Kylae elbowed him in the ribs, glaring at him. Roaran quickly corrected himself, "Well… not like there are down here."

Kylae filled in. "They like the dwarves up there. It's my kind they can't seem to stand!"

It didn't take much more convincing after that before Zerlinda decided that a life on the surface would be much better than attempting to scratch out an existence in Dust Town. Roaran even gave her a few silver coins to help her along the way. As Kylae and Roaran stood, happily watching Zerlinda leave Dust Town for the last time, someone behind them said, "Aww, that was sweet of you, salroka… didn't know you had such a soft side."

Instantly recognizing the voice, Roaran whirled around and grinned happily. "Leske!" He almost yelled, and the two dwarves clasped forearms and clapped the other on the back. "Sodding good to see you brother! How's it been shaping for you down here?"

Leske shrugged, one corner of his mouth pointing upwards in a half-smile. "About the same as last time I suppose. Hey… you're supposed to be dead, don't get me wrong, I'm happy to see that you're not, but you can't just drop in on me like this!"

Roaran laughed, he'd forgotten about how much he missed his old friend. "Good one! It's a really long story about how all that happened… what do you say we go grab a pint and I'll get started."

"You're speaking my language now, salroka!" Leske grinned, then he seemed to notice Kylae for the first time, and his grin widened even further. "Hell-o gorgeous!" He said, trying to make his voice sound smooth. "What's a gem like you doing down here in Dust Town… Wait don't answer that, I got a better question. What's a gem like you doing with guy like Roaran here? The name's Leske by the way, I'm sure Roaran's mentioned me a few times, and let me just say that you are _way_ out of his league!"

Kylae smiled and barely managed to stifle a giggle. "I'm Kylae. Any friend of Roaran's is a friend of mine."

"Good to know…" Leske answered as his eyes traveled up and down Kylae's body, it was blatantly obvious that he mentally stripping her, and it made Kylae blush and want to slap him at the same time.

Roaran beat her to it and brought his arm all the way back, then cuffed Leske hard across the back of his head. "Hey…" Roaran warned, "Watch it! She's like a sister to me."

Leske rubbed the back of his head before answering, "Yeah, but she's not your sister."

Both Roaran and Kylae chuckled. Roaran said, "Come-on bro. That ale isn't going to drink itself."

* * *

"And so that's why I came to find you." Roaran finished his story of everything that had happened.

Leske glanced at Kylae before he answered. The elf had a surprising resilience to dwarven ale, but she was still no dwarf, and she was starting to sway back and forth, humming quietly to herself, her eyes had taken a glassy look. Leske chuckled and looked back to Roaran. "Isn't taking down the Carta one time good enough for you?"

Roaran finished his ale and motioned the serving girl for a refill. "So does that mean that you won't help us."

Leske shrugged and sighed, then held out his own mug to be refilled. "Roaran… look… I'm happy for ya and all the success you've had. I almost wish that I had come along with you. But I think you know that I'm still working for the Carta, actually I'm the top enforcer now… why do you think they didn't try to kick me out the tavern when we walked in?"

"Your winning personality?" Roaran joked, and Leske chuckled.

"What does this guy, Harrowmont, even think he's going to win out of this? Someone else is just going to rise up and take Jarvia's spot, probably before her body is even cold, and that's _if_ you even managed to get to her and kill her. She's pretty paranoid about security these days."

"I imagine he thinks he's going to get the throne out of it." Roaran stated bluntly. "Look, salroka, I really don't give a nug's ass about this election or who becomes king. And I don't really care about the blight too much either. I care about my family, and my friends. Like the people I've been traveling with, and you. I made a promise to Lordship that I would follow him and help him. With that said, Jarvia is going to die. And if you're a smart duster, and if you're really as high up the chain as you claim, then I think you know how you could take full advantage."

Leske's eyes popped wide open, and he leaned back in his seat. Roaran could see the wheels turning inside his friend's head. "Me?... The Carta boss." Leske hummed happily. "You know ol' buddy… You're starting to make sense."

"I thought you'd see it my way."

"I don't." Leske grinned, "Not yet anyway. You gotta do something for me first."

Roaran lifted his fiery eyebrows. "And what would that be?"

"Well, since we're friends and all, you get the discount price. I'm gonna need ten gold sovereigns up front. I want a three course dinner in the Diamond Quarter… either in Harrowmont's place or in one of their taverns up there… I'm not picky!" Leske's eyes drifted back to Kylae. "And I'm going to need a kiss from her."

"What?" Kylae said, drunkenly looking at Leske.

Roaran was glaring at his friend. "For the Stone's sake Leske! You get to be the boss, _and_ you need all that stuff!"

"Hey!" Leske said, pointing a finger at Roaran. "The Carta's all I got right now. And if it doesn't work out like we're planning, then I'm going to be out of a lot more than a job! With that in mind, I don't think I'm asking for too much!... And just be happy that I'm only asking for a kiss… and not to see the goods… but all the same that would be even better!"

This time Kylae slapped him on the cheek before Roaran could react. Leske rubbed his face, grinning the whole time. "It was worth it." He chuckled. "So do I get it or not?"

* * *

_So what did y'all think? Personally, I thought bringing Leske in was a nice touch. Not to mention that Eebon and Kylae finally got to hash out their feelings for each other. This story would have been a lot funnier if it were just Kylae and Roaran... but this way the others can take care of the more serious aspects while the two of them can run around making jokes and causing trouble. I'm actually surprised how few stories there are featuring a Tabris and Brosca Warden, especially considering the similarities of their origins._

_While my challenge for a Cousland/Mahariel story is still open, I'd like to expand that to include a Brosca/Tabris story. And before anyone reminds me again, yes, I saw the Cousland/Mahariel that was mentioned before... I'm just not interested in it after reading the summary._

_Well, have a good one. Until next time, have a good one!_


	27. Complications

_First off, let me clarify something. With my comments at the end of the last chapter, I wasn't suggesting a story with a Brosca/Tabris romance, nor was I hinting that it will happen in this story. I was just saying that I wanted to see a story that centered around the two of them. I think it would be interesting that the saviors of Ferelden end up being bottom rung type people._

_Second, I knew that some characters get left out more than they deserve, Tylis for example was absent pretty much throughout the last chapter. I'm sorry for that, but the cast is just too large for me to give everyone equal parts. As much as I like my Wardens, some of them do end up with more of a support role._

_Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, this will be the last one before they venture into the Deep Roads._

* * *

Roaran was starting to feel the effects of all the alcohol he'd consumed that day and noticed that the edges of his vision were starting to swim. In an uncharacteristic move he pushed his half-full tankard away and glanced around the room. Eebon, Tylis, Endrin, and Alistair were all absent, he wasn't sure where they had gotten themselves off to. The others, as well as Harrowmont and Dulin were spread out across the dining room, watching with an almost disgusted interest as Leske piled food into his gob.

Leske was seated at the place of honor at Harrowmont's table, and was grinning and laughing so much that his cheeks had turned red, Roaran had never seen his old friend so happy before. Leske ravenously consumed the soup course and main course, and was just now finishing the dessert course, all three courses had been accompanied by generous amounts of Antivan brandy, supplemented with very expensive mead, imported all the way from the Anderfels. Leske belched loudly after the last bite of a chocolate cream pie, topped with honey and sugar crystals, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

Leske grinned again and said, "I gotta tell ya old buddy… even if our plan goes south from here, that meal made it all worthwhile!"

Roaran chuckled, "Glad you liked it… nothing like indulging yourself at a noble's expense is there?"

"You can say that again!" Leske said, rubbing his now bulging stomach.

"So now it's your turn to spill the beans… how do we get into the Carta base?"

"Hey!" Leske said, feigning anger. "I had three conditions! Only two of which have been met so far." He looked at Kylae, who was finally sobering up again. "Whenever you're ready, Gemstone."

Kylae scowled as she stood and approached the grinning dwarf. Roaran groaned and covered his eyes with one of his hands. Kylae was his friend, as was Leske, but this was one thing he did not want to see. He tried to ignore the wet kissing sounds coming from down the table, and only looked up when he heard Kylae slap Leske across the face again, and Leske grunt in reply, then chuckle heartily.

"Fiery one isn't she?" Leske said, the same stupid grin pasted over his face.

"She is." Roaran growled irritably. "Now it's your turn… start talking."

"Alright, alright, calm down would ya?" Leske leaned back in his seat and began relaying how to find the Carta base. Apparently Jarvia had discovered a series of tunnels under Orzammar itself that had been untouched for decades, and had set up her headquarters there. She'd also had some of her own work done on the tunnels, adding entrances all over Orzammar, allowing for easy getaways and safehouses, as well as easy access to virtually any part of the city.

From where he stood across the room even Dharr had to smile at Jarvia's brilliance, it was too bad that she had to put such a brilliant mind to waste with the Carta.

"So now you know where it is… happy now?" Leske finished.

Roaran chuckled, "Nope… You left out how to get in. If you think I'd overlook that little detail than you must think I'm one stupid duster."

Leske grinned again, "Oh yeah, sorry about that." He reached into a pouch and took out a small finger bone, the edges carved down and smoothed. "When you get to the appropriate door, you just slide this token through the hole, and the door unlocks… Brilliant piece of engineering if you ask me."

"Thanks." Roaran nodded. "It's been good to see you again salroka… and I'm sorry about this." He glanced at Kylae as he finished speaking.

Leske's grin disappeared. "Sorry about what?" His eyes followed Roaran's to Kylae, and then widened as he saw the beautiful elf coming towards him with a dagger drawn.

"About this!" Kylae said and swung the dagger down, everyone in the room heard the dull thud as the dar'misu's pommel bounced of Leske's head. Leske glared up at Kylae for a moment, then fell forward, face landing on the empty dessert plate.

Everyone in the room looked and up with a sudden surprise. Wynne asked, "Was that really necessary?"

"Yep." Roaran answered. "Can't say I was happy about that, but it had to be done. I know Leske… he's an opportunist. I expect that his plan was to run off and tell Jarvia we were coming as soon as he got out of here, and then take the reward from that too… And if he did that, then I'd really have to kill him." Roaran looked up at Harrowmont. "Toss him in a spare room or something until we're back. Don't let him leave until then, and don't you dare have him killed either!"

Dharr stepped forward and called loudly, "Alright, that's what we need! Everyone get ready if you're not already. Endrin and Alistair said they were going to bring the papers that Kylae 'acquired' to the Shaperate, I'll go get them. Eebon and Tylis said they were going to train, so they're probably back at the arena. Go round them up and then we'll all meet at the entrance to Dust Town and begin the hunt!"

* * *

They found Tylis standing in the middle of the large arena holding a fantastical looking weapon in his hands that none of them had ever seen before. Roughly six feet long, the bottom four feet of the weapon looked to be a wooden staff with textured metal handgrips grafted onto the shaft. The top two feet of the weapon looked like a sword blade. Lines of glowing blue lyrium runes ran down the shaft, looking like a blue blur as Tylis twirled his new weapon in a figure eight pattern through the air, then dropped into a crouch and spun around, sweeping the hybrid weapon low to the around, then leaping into the air and bringing the blade down with an audible _clang._

Tylis looked up to see his friends looking at him with both amazement and surprise in their faces. "Oh… hi guys…" Tylis gasped, and wiped sweat off of his forehead and then ran a hand through sweat soaked blond hair.

"Did you do something to your staff?" Wynne asked, eyes locked on the new weapon.

Tylis walked towards them. "Oh this?" He chuckled. "No. My staff is still in one piece… it's back at Harrowmont's place." Tylis gasped in a deep breath of air and wiped more sweat off his brow, then offered the weapon to Wynne. "I've been drawing up designs for this ever since…" He lowered his voice, "Since I met the Arcane Warrior. I don't think they used weapons like this, although I was able to glean some inspiration from his memories. And then when we got here, I asked around for a really good smith and enchanter to make it. The really tricky part was the lyrium runes, finding the right ones to amplify my style, while not clashing with each other."

Wynne moved a few steps away from the group and swung the weapon slowly through the air a few times. "And does it work for you?"

Tylis grinned. "I haven't tried to use it for casting yet. Although as a purely martial weapon it's quite effective… I named it Revas, which means 'freedom' in elvish."

"Odd name for a weapon." Wynne said, as she handed it back to Tylis, "I take it you were using the memories passed to you when we saw you practicing with it?"

"Yes." Tylis' eyes were downcast for a moment and the mention of the shared memories, then he quickly brightened again. "And I named it Revas because with it, I will bring freedom from the fear and destruction of the darkspawn." He grinned.

Morrigan looked from Revas to Tylis, one of her rare looks of interest and surprise on her face. "Truly an interesting weapon, my friend… might I see it?"

"Of course." Tylis said and handed the magnificent weapon over. Morrigan likewise moved away from the others and began spinning and making mock strikes with it.

Leliana asked, "Where is Eebon? Dharr said he was with you."

Tylis' face darkened. "Oh… him." He motioned with a thumb over his shoulder the far side of the arena behind him. "He's over there, he started out sparring off against dwarf warriors, but after the third match no one wanted to fight him anymore… he was hurting them too much. So he started taking out his anger on training dummies instead."

Leliana and the others looked to where Tylis had pointed. Eebon was easily identifiable as he was twice the height of everyone else in the arena. He was moving rapidly inside a circle of six training dummies, delivering devastating blows, then dancing away to block and parry phantom opponents before dashing back in again to commit murder on the dummies. If he'd seen the others arrive, he hadn't acknowledged them yet. "What's bothering him so much?" She asked.

"I have no idea." Tylis shrugged. "He wouldn't say, and just got annoyed when I tried to press the issue… I tell you, it's a good thing that he's not using Yusaris and just a tournament sword instead. Those three dwarves he sparred with… not pretty."

Kylae frowned as she watched the big man hurl himself at the dummies again. She knew what was bothering him so much. During their blissful time together, however short-lived it had been, Eebon had changed, learning to control his emotions better and becoming less wrathful and even gentle. But now that he no longer had that in his life, and was now without hope of regaining it, it was quickly reverting to berserker Eebon, who they all knew, and all feared on some subconscious level.

Eebon finally finished his 'training', probably just to catch his breath, and saw the group all looking at him. Eebon set the dulled tournament sword down against one of the training dummies and picked up Yusaris, placing the ancient greatsword across his back again. "Is it time yet?" Eebon asked when he came close enough.

"It is." Tylis confirmed. "We're going to meet with Endrin, Dharr, and Alistair, and then we're going after the Carta."

"Good." Eebon smiled cruelly, it was the same smile that had spread across his face at Ostagar when Duncan had informed him he would be on the battlefield with the main army. His friends winced at seeing it.

Eebon was indeed angry. That much was plain, his eyes burned with rage once more, although there was something else behind his deceptively calm exterior that Kylae saw. Pain and loss. She wondered if anyone else could read it in him, and if it was only the pain from losing her, or if he was again suffering over the loss of his family and ancestral home.

* * *

As the group left the arena to make their way to the meeting place, they found a group of armed and armored dwarves standing outside the entrance to the arena, obviously waiting for them. One of the dwarves said, "So… The Grey Wardens have sided with the usurper, Harrowmont. I'm sorry Wardens… we cannot allow Harrowmont to stand in the way of the rightful king, despite of the regard that we might hold you and your order in. Attack!"

Whatever restraint Eebon had managed to hold onto so far, he lost it now. Eebon threw himself at the dwarves, the berserker rage all but completely controlling him. He paid no attention to the attacks of his enemies, and made no attempt to block or defend himself, allowing his Blood Dragon Armor to absorb the damage, and laying into them with all his strength, Yusaris easily cutting through their armor, flesh, and bones. The last dwarf had a young looking face and didn't even have a full beard yet. At seeing the last of his friends cut down, and the big berserker steadily advancing towards him, he held up his weapon pleadingly. If he was going to say something, they never found out what it was. Eebon lunged forward the last few feet, driving Yusaris through the dwarf's chest and out his back, the armor did nothing to slow the blade. Eebon pulled the already dead dwarf closer and kicked the body off his sword.

Eebon turned back to his companions, with the last of his enemies dead, the rage was quickly leaving him, but there was no regret in his eyes this time. Only a grim determination. "It looks like the civil war has caught up with us." He announced, once more his voice was pure ice. "Let's move."

* * *

Everyone was keeping their distance from Eebon as the group walked back into Harrowmont's manor. During the battle with the Carta, Roaran had torn into the thugs with a willingness and ferocity, but even he had been outdone by Eebon. Eebon had not just killed them, he had torn them to pieces, even the few who tried to surrender, or run away. It had been a slaughter, and Eebon and reveled in every moment of it, roaring his battlecries and victory screams when in battle, and in between fights, eerily silent and brooding. Even now, almost an hour after Roaran had cleaved Jarvia's head from her neck, the berserker rage was still burning in his eyes.

"I can see from the amount of blood covering you that you have been busy." Harrowmont said. As a general and veteran campaigner several times over, he was undisturbed by the grisly scene. "Did you find Jarvia?"

Roaran lifted a sack which still dripped crimson fluid. "Her head." Roaran said, "That's all that's left. I think this should be all the proof you need.

"You have done us all great service today, and gone a long way in securing the throne." Harrowmont said. Roaran rolled his eyes.

"That's it." Dharr stated with content. "You have the approval of the Paragons, and now the streets of Orzammar are once again free of the Carta vermin, all in your name. What deshyr would deny you the throne now? I think that we should make for the assembly now and force a vote. This civil war needs to end now, and we need our troops."

Harrowmont sighed, and Dharr's expression quickly changed from content to angry. Harrowmont said, "If a vote were called now, then I would stand a good chance of winning. But the name of Aeducan still carries a lot of weight in this city, and Bhelen has desperately calling in every favor and debt he can. He's running scared, and he is working even now to force a vote in the assembly. We need something else… something more."

Dharr was fighting a losing battle to keep his face and voice neutral. "What else?"

"A Paragon." Harrowmont answered.

Dharr's cool-headed exterior broke. "Endrin… my friends…" Dharr growled in a low but steadily rising voice. "Would you excuse us please?"

"I will stay." Endrin said, "If this concerns you and our quest, then it concerns me as well. The rest of you leave us."

The others all reluctantly turned and filed out of the room. Before he left, Roaran placed the sack holding the disembodied head on Harrowmont's table, pulling the edges down so that her bloodied face was visible. Roaran grinned happily and left.

As soon as the door was closed, Dharr rounded on his old friend. "_Have you lost your mind?!_" He yelled, and Harrowmont and Endrin both flinched, Dharr almost never raised his voice, and to hear him yelling like this let them both know how infuriated he was. "You're asking us to go into the Deep Roads after Branka… _The Deep Roads!_"

"I would not ask you do such a thing if-"

"STOP!" Dharr yelled, "Just stop right there! We have already broken the Grey Wardens vow of neutrality for you! Roaran fought and won a Proving, already granting you the favor of the Paragons! Kylae uncovered a plot to besmirch your name, and brought the wrath of the Shaperate and Ministry of Land down on Bhelen! We destroyed the Carta and uncovered thousands of sovereigns worth of stolen valuables! And we have fought in the streets, spilling the blood of Bhelen's soldiers in the civil war! We have done all this in your name, and what have you done… my lord? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!? I have yet to see you enter the assembly and speak your peace, I have yet to see you speak out publicly against the accusations that Bhelen and his minions direct at you."

Dharr's voice began to quiet, and the fury on his face began to die. After a few moments, he managed to regain his soldier-like discipline and bearing, although Endrin could see that his hands were still clenched into fists to keep them from trembling. "From what I can see, you only stay here in your home, and send us out to do your bidding. And now you send us into the Deep Roads, to search for an unstable Paragon who I believe to be dead already. Are you trying to kill us… my lord?"

It took a few moments before Harrowmont was able to find his voice. "I can understand your anger, my friend. And I wouldn't ask you to do such a thing if I were not certain that it must be done."

Endrin cleared her throat and the two dwarves turned to look at her. "Excuse me for interruption your… discussion. But Dharr mentioned this Branka once before. You said that she went into the Deep Roads two years ago, right?"

Dharr nodded.

"And the Deep Roads are now overrun with darkspawn, right?"

Another nod.

Endrin turned he green eyes to Harrowmont. "Then how can you be sure that she is even still alive? And if she is alive, how do you know that she will support you, and not Bhelen? With all the victories that you have over this Bhelen, then shouldn't that be enough to ensure you win?"

Dharr nodded a third time. "That's what I've been trying to say."

"I don't know that she is alive." Harrowmont admitted. "But with our city tearing itself apart in civil war, this cannot be allowed to continue. Even if were to call for an election now, and win the election, it is likely that Bhelen and his supporters would still fight on. However, no Dwarva would dare to go against the word of Paragon. That is why I'm asking you to do this. Please… do this last thing for me, and help me to honor and preserve the memory of Endrin Aeducan."

Dharr growled again. "Stop!" He said, "Just stop… I think we all know by now that this is not about my father anymore." Then he looked to Endrin. "You're the leader." He said, "I'll follow your commands, to the death if I have to."

"And as you have pointed out when we first arrived," Endrin replied, "Here, I am an outsider. I don't know the politics of your people, nor do I know the Deep Roads. I cannot make the call on this one."

Dharr bowed his head respectfully to Endrin. "Wise decision." He said quietly, then his lifted his face up again to glare at Harrowmont, he kept his voice calm, although the anger behind his words was obvious. "We will do this last thing. The Grey Wardens will do all the work to put you on the throne, and when that is done, you will honor the agreements, both with us as individuals, and supplying the Wardens with troops to fight the spawn. And once that is done, so are we. This is the end my lord. For all my life I tried to emulate you and looked up to you. I thought that you were different from the other scheming nobles and deshyrs and politicians, but now I see that you are no better. Whether we find Branka or not, we are not friends anymore… is that understood, my lord?"

Harrowmont was smart enough not to argue again. He only dipped his head in acknowledgement

Dharr moved to the door, Endrin behind him. As he opened the door to leave, Roaran fell forward into the study, revealing that he'd been crouched by the door with his ear pressed against it. Kylae stood above him and stumbled forward as well, but did not fall. In any other circumstance, both Dharr and Endrin would have laughed, but their humor had left them.

Dharr looked up at the group and said, "Rest well tonight my friends. For tomorrow we venture into the deeps."

* * *

Dharr came to stop directly in front of the Royal Palace. He'd made no attempt to conceal his presence as he approached his old home. The Shield of Aeducan rested once more across his back, his now badly scarred war axe was tucked into his belt. As he'd made his way to the palace, a small crowd of onlookers had formed behind him, and he could hear them whispering among themselves. They were all wondering the same thing, if the exiled prince turned Grey Warden intended to storm the palace alone and seek vengeance. At the doors of the palace, two heavily armored guards glared through their helmets at Dharr, one even opened the door and called for backup forces, and five more guards came running. Now, the seven dwarves stood in a protective line in front of the large doors. Dharr couldn't help but feel amused by their fear, and he made his way forward once more.

"Be gone, exile!" One of the guards ordered, "This is not the place for fratricides and traitors like you!"

"I am not an exile anymore." Dharr said quietly. "Nor am I a traitor. I'm the Grey Warden, Dharr. I have not come here to fight you, nor my brother. I have come to speak with my father."

"The great king is dead!" The same guard spat, "Even the likes of you should know this!"

Dharr fixed the guard with a stare that usually reserved for an unlucky soldier he was about to berate while he was still a commander. It had the same effect on the guard, who cringed inwardly and seemed to shrink away from Dharr's presence. "I am a Grey Warden." Dharr repeated, still using his usual placid voice, but his grey eyes remained hard as the granite whose color they matched. "You have no grounds to stop me. Not even a king may command a Warden. Now stand aside, let me pass." He ordered.

For a moment, the guards did not move, but then one of them took a step to the side, clearing the way for Dharr. A moment later, a second guard moved as well, then a third, until all seven dwarves had cleared the way. Dharr might have lost his family name, and his dwarven honor, but would never lose his aura. Even when he was still considered a boy, Dharr could command respect and obedience with only a look. Much like his companions, the dwarven guards instinctively _wanted_ to obey him, and to stand in his way felt wrong.

"Thank you, soldiers." Dharr said, and he took a step forward, then stopped and fixed two of the guards with his gaze. "Glarthur. Havrone." He said their names, and the two warriors looked with surprise at each other, then back to Dharr and as one they reached up and lifted off their helmets.

"How did you recognize us, commander?" One of them said.

Dharr smiled at his former subordinates. "For one reason, I know the way you stand… and I never forget any of the lads who fought under me. But I am not a commander anymore."

The two dwarves looked at each other again, then, as if trying to defy him and prove their loyalty, they snapped to attention, slapping a closed fist against their breastplates with audible thuds. "You'll always be Commander Aeducan to us, sir."

Dharr rested an armored hand on their shoulders. "Thank you lads. You do me proud. Continue to serve Orzammar, and fight the fight.

"Yes sir!" They answered as one and replaced their helmets.

Dharr strode through the palace, drawing no shortage of odd looks from the servants, guards, and nobles who moved through the hallways, although he was only challenged once, and as before, Dharr fixed the guard with his hard, grey eyes until the soldier backed down. Dharr made his way deep down into the bowels of the palace. The smoothly carved and crafted walls with their engravings gave way to roughly hewn tunnels, jagged rocks still lining the walls, floor, and ceiling alike. Finally Dharr came to large stone door, a dwarven warrior carved into to door, raising a huge maul above his head as if in triumph. Dharr nodded at the engraved figure, before pushing the door open, and entering the royal burial chamber.

Here king after king was entombed in sarcophaguses of stone. The lid of each sarcophagus bearing an exact likeness of how the dead king had looked in life. King Endrin's tomb was the first one, as he had only been recently been returned to the Stone. Dharr reverently approached, looking into the stone face sculpted into the lid. He reached and touched the face that he would never see again, then drew his axe and knelt, axe in front of him, butt end resting against the stone floor.

"Father." Dharr prayed in a whisper. "I have returned. I had hoped to return to home while you still lived. Orzammar is in chaos. Bhelen, and your old friend Harrowmont, are tearing it apart, and it now rests on my shoulders to set things right once more, and I will do it, father. I will do it for you, not for Harrowmont, and not for the Grey Wardens.

"Father. I had wanted to tell you that I do not blame you for my exile. Bhelen played us both, and I know that you saw that, although by then it was too late. I only ask why you did not believe me, when all my life I had only sought to serve Orzammar, and to serve should have been king, I never wanted the crown.

"Tomorrow I venture once more into the Deep Roads, with the bravest and best Grey Wardens that I could ask for at my side. And I know that you and the Ancestors will watch over us. Keep us safe, father. And let us bring peace to our people once more."

When Dharr finished he lowered his head and remained still and silent. All around him he could feel his father's presence. Endrin Aeducan had rejoined his ancestors and the Stone, and as such strengthened Orzammar, and all the Dwarva with it. His father's strength and determination was now his own. Dharr rose to his feet and kissed the lid of the stone sarcophagus. "I will return, father." Dharr said with determination, then he replaced his war axe in his belt and left the ancient tomb.

* * *

Dharr made his way back through the palace, still receiving strange stares from most if not all of dwarves inside the palace halls. He was within sight of the doors that would lead him back to the Diamond Quarter when he heard the voice he hated most in the world call out to him.

"I had heard that my guards had allowed another Grey Warden to slip into the palace… I suppose I should have known it would have been my exiled brother."

Dharr turned and faced Bhelen. Everyone had always said that King Endrin's three sons bore a close similarity, Dharr could see that resemblance, except for their hair colorations. Trian having had hair so blond it was almost white, while Dharr's was pitch black, and Bhelen's somewhere between brown and red. Also unlike Dharr's four braids, Bhelen's beard was forked into two braids.

Bhelen continued, "What are you doing here, intruding on a home that is no longer yours? Your friends stole my betrothed. What have you come here to take?"

"Bhelen…" Dharr said, and he surprised himself at how calm he was able to keep his voice. "I came to pay my final respects to father. Nothing more."

His younger brother spat. "The word of an exile, it's useless! I should have the guards strip you of your armor and search you!"

"You could try." Dharr admitted, "But do you think they really would? I did not come here today to make fights. Although when I return, we will finally see justice done."

"Indeed!" Bhelen smiled, "Because I will finally have taken my rightful place as king!"

Dharr did not respond, he wouldn't give Bhelen the satisfaction. Dharr turned and made for the door. Pushing the door open he saw that the crowd who had previously gathered had all went about their own business… all except for one. "Mardy." Dharr said.

"My lord."

"Please… just Dharr. I'm not a noble anymore. Something you should know all too well."

"I had…" Mardy said, "I had hoped that things had changed, and that's why you were going back to the palace."

"No." Dharr shook his head. "I had other business there. But if Harrowmont takes the throne, then he has agreed to end my exile and restore me to House Aeducan. I swear to you, I will see that happen! I will see our son given his birthright!"

"When?"

Dharr sighed. "Walk with me Mardy, I'll tell you everything you want to know."

* * *

Eebon was back in the arena again. This time Alistair had come with him. Eebon's rage had cooled by that time, and his brutality had faded with it. After a few warm up exercises, Eebon had challenged Alistair to a match, and Alistair had reluctantly accepted. Alistair's confidence and eagerness rose rapidly however after he soundly beat Eebon in their first match, and then again in the second. Eebon put up a better fight in the third match, but Alistair still beat him in the end.

"What's wrong?" Alistair asked as the two Wardens stopped for a breather. "You're not even trying."

"I got a lot on my mind." Eebon answered quietly.

"You mean going into the Deep Roads tomorrow?"

"Yes." Eebon nodded, but he left out how both Kylae and Leliana weighed on him. "I thought I'd never see the Deep Roads until it was time for my Calling. I don't want to die underground… under miles of rock away from the sun and sky."

Alistair chuckled, "You're in the wrong line of work my friend."

"Not if I die fighting them on surface. But either way, we end up dying in battle with the darkspawn." Eebon grimaced. "How can you be so… at peace about that?"

Alistair shrugged. "Well, what choice do I have? We all gotta die sometime. If I can die fighting the forces of evil and pushing back the darkspawn, then I gladly accept it. Such in the price of freedom."

"A freedom that we will never truly enjoy." Eebon said bitterly, then he took up the dulled tournament sword again, twirled it in a figure eight and moved back away from the arena wall where they'd been resting. "You're a better Warden than me, Alistair."

Alistair nearly dropped his sword at hearing that. "What makes you say that? Not that I'm not happy to hear it… but you've never paid me a compliment before!" Alistair took his place opposite Eebon, but neither one dropped into a fighting stance just yet.

Now it was Eebon's turn to shrug. "You've always taken to the sacrifices we make so much easier. You really do live for this. You're the one who's never looked back on his life before the Wardens, and like you mentioned at Ostagar, you're the one who's never considered leaving the order for the reason of selfish revenge."

"Well…" Alistair answered, "If nothing is worth dying for, then nothing is worth living for, is it? And my life before the Wardens was nothing to reminisce about."

Eebon adopted his fighting stance before replying, "I suppose not."

Alistair dropped into a crouch with his shield held in front and Eebon charged, bringing his greatsword down with such force on Alistair's shield that it forced Alistair back a step. "Now there's the Eebon I remember!" Alistair called, "Come-on, big man, show me what you got!"

Eebon laughed as he rushed in again, sword clattering off Alistair's shield and forcing him back again. Eebon kicked him in the stomach and lashed out with his sword, reaching as far as he could, Alistair only barely managed to pull out of the way. "You're gonna regret saying that!" Eebon said.

Their fourth match proved to be a hard fought one, and in the end Eebon came out the victor after pressing Alistair back so he tripped over his own feet. Eebon also won the fifth match, but lost the six.

"Alright, that's enough." Eebon said between gasps. "You win for today!"

Alistair replaced the tournament sword and took his runeblade back, immediately sheathing it. "All hail the conquering hero!" He said happily, and he was surprised when he heard Eebon chuckling. "Okay…" Alistair said, "I just beat you four out of six times, you gave me a compliment, and now you're laughing at one of my one-liners. Something's wrong with you! What is it?"

Eebon shrugged. "Must be an off-day for me… Or maybe I'm just getting used to your idiotic sense of humor."

"Now there's the Eebon I know!"

"Shut-up!" Eebon said, but he was grinning as he said it. "Maybe it's just that we both know what's ahead of us in the Deep Roads. I could use a laugh or two before we head down there."

"Oh, good. Because I got more one-liners."

"Maker… do I regret saying that!" Eebon chuckled again and Alistair joined in.

Alistair asked, "How long have we known each other?"

"About a year and a half, a little bit more I think." Eebon answered, "Why?"

"In all that time, you've never really been friendly to me. Why are you starting now?"

Eebon shrugged. "I never disliked you, Alistair. You do tend to get under my skin… a lot! But if you want an honest answer, I think it's because of Endrin. I know how you feel for each other, and she's one of the best friends that I ever could have asked for. Maybe it's her rubbing off on me."

"She is a very special person isn't she?" Alistair said, his face was already flushed from their sparring and did a good job of hiding the blush.

"Without a doubt." Eebon answered. "Don't let her go. And don't be like me and screw it all up."

The two Wardens walked in silence until they were outside of the arena. Then Eebon turned to his companion and said, "We shouldn't ask our non-Warden friends to follow us tomorrow."

"Huh?" Alistair grunted, then what Eebon had actually said registered with him. "I think you're right. Down there they could probably become tainted without ever even seeing a darkspawn… Why didn't I think of that first?"

"Because I'm smarter than you are."

"Hey!"

The conversation between the Wardens remained serious after that as they walked back to Harrowmont's estate, aside from the occasional quip from Alistair, and Eebon had to admit that most of Alistair's remarks and self-titled 'witty one-liners', were actually funny. They talked about how Duncan had been forced to conscript Alistair because of the Grand Cleric's refusal to give anything to the Grey Wardens. Then the conversation turned to the details of Eebon's recruitment and how both his parents had likewise been strongly opposed to it, but had eventually relented, allowing their youngest son to walk his own path. Then Eebon began to inquire of Alistair's templar background.

"But… you never actually became a templar, right?" Eebon asked.

"No, I didn't. How do you not know that? After all this time?"

Eebon shrugged. "I guess I just never paid much attention to what you had to say. Sorry about that. So I guess you never got to do any of the fun templar stuff, like hunting mages and whatnot?"

"Not really." Alistair answered. "Towards the end of my time with the chantry I was present for a mage's Harrowing, do you know much about that?"

"Tylis mentioned it once or twice, but never in any detail. He did compare it to the Joining."

Alistair nodded. "There are some similarities. They sent this mage into the Fade, then summoned a demon for her to fight against. I'll never know what exactly happened, but she must have lost the battle because the demon took over her body and transformed her into an abomination… I remember being so scared of that thing that I couldn't move. The older more experienced templars made short work of it however. After that my desire to become a templar was even more diminished. Fortunately that was about the time Duncan found me." Alistair glanced behind them. There'd been a dwarven girl following them for the last few minutes, she almost seemed to be inspecting them. Alistair shrugged and looked back at Eebon. "So what about you? Becoming a berserker I mean."

"What about it?"

"Well, you're certainly no ash warrior, and I don't ever remember you ever going all berserk before Ostagar. Were you born a berserker, or did it happen that night at Castle Cousland?"

Eebon's face hardened at the memory. "I really don't know. I don't understand it very well myself. I do know that the ash warriors were first trained by dwarves. But I never received any such training… maybe if I had I could maintain better control when the rage takes hold, but when that does happen it's all encompassing… It's like… war has overpowered all my senses. During some of the worse rages, I really don't even remember the fight, just brief flashes."

"Like what happened today in the Carta hideout?" Alistair asked, remembering Eebon's blood crazed frenzy.

"Yes. But to answer your original question, if I had to guess, I'd say that I was born a berserker, and when-" Eebon stopped talking and his face twisted into a snarl. "When I saw Oriana and Oren laying in pools of their own blood… I-I think that it woke up the berserker inside me that had been dormant until then."

"How well can you control it?"

Eebon sighed and shook his head. "Not well. If there's a fight going on, or if I think there's about to be a fight, then I can feel the rage coming… it feels like… like my blood is starting to boil in my veins, but it doesn't hurt. It actually kind of feels good, like an adrenaline rush, but ten times stronger. Sometimes I can keep it under control, but most of the time…" He shook his head back and forth.

"So you like it?"

Eebon didn't want to answer that. Because the truth of the matter was that he _did_like it, and not just the feeling of the rage taking over him and flooding him with new strength. He liked the killing all he said was, "It's an experience… that's for sure. And it's saved my life more than once."

Alistair looked behind them again, the girl was still following them.

"What is it?" Eebon asked.

Alistair motioned with a thumb over his shoulder. "We're being followed."

"Oh yeah… she looks dangerous." Eebon said as he glanced back. By that time the two men had reached their destination. "Hey, Alistair… I'm not going inside. I'm going to head back to Tapster's and rent a room, I just need to spend some time alone. If anyone asks, just say you haven't seen me after you left the arena. I'll be back first thing tomorrow."

"Okay." Alistair answered, looking strangely at the big man. "If that's what you want."

"Thanks." Eebon answered as he turned to leave, only to find the dwarven girl had come a stop almost directly behind him, and Eebon very nearly tripped over her.

"Oh hi!" The girl said, talking so rapidly that is was hard to tell where one word ended and the next began. "I heard you two talking about mages and templars and magic, and I was wondering if you had ever been to something called the Circle of Magi."

Eebon and Alistair shared a look, then both looked back at the girl. Alistair spoke first. "Yes we have. Actually we were there only a few months ago… has it really been that long?"

"Oh, wow, wonderful! My name's Dagna, I've been trying to get ahold of someone here for several years now! I want to go there and study, I want to learn about magic! Maybe you guys can help me, do you think you can help me, please say yes, please!"

The two Wardens glanced at each other again before Alistair said, "Maybe you should just come inside… Wynne or Tylis is bound to be around, and they're both mages."

Eebon turned and started to make his way back towards the commons. Behind him he could still hear the girl, Dagna, spitting out about a thousand words a minute about mages and magic. It almost reminded Eebon of himself when he was a young boy and was being given his first lessons with a sword.

* * *

Endrin was barefoot when she answered the door, and only dressed in the lightweight, colorless shirt and pants that ended below her knees that she always wore under her hunter leathers. "Alistair!" She grinned happily, and pulled the door open without a another word, allowing him inside. "Could you not sleep either?"

"Actually I hadn't tried just yet. Why, can you not sleep?"

"No." Endrin shook her head. "These beds feel strange. I've been sleeping under a tent and in a bedroll for too long, and before that an aravel… which really isn't too much different."

"Well at least a bed is more comfortable." Alistair grinned.

"True." Endrin answered, then her eyes drifted to the glass bottle Alistair held in one hand. "What's that?"

"Oh!" Alistair said, as if he'd forgotten he was holding it. "It's a raspberry blackberry wine that I found earlier. I thought you might like to try it?"

Endrin arched an eyebrow at Alistair, which elicited a chuckle from him. Endrin said, "Interesting thought… have you ever seen me drink?"

"Well, no, but… Wait a second… you've never drank? Like _never_?"

Endrin shook her head again. "No. My clan wasn't keen on it, since alcohol deadens your senses and slows your reflexes. And when you're a Dalish, or you live in the Brecilian Forest, that could be a death sentence."

"Oh… I hadn't realized that being a Dalish was so dangerous. Sorry, I'll go put this back." Alistair made for the door before Endrin called after him.

"No, it's alright. I'll guess I'll try it. Besides… I don't think we'll be getting attacked here tonight." She said, and Alistair came back and began to pry the cork off, then poured them each a glass, Endrin said, "Funny thing about danger, when you grow up in constant danger, it just doesn't scare you anymore." Alistair handed her a glass and Endrin looked skeptically at the dark liquid, then sniffed it. She still didn't try it until Alistair had taken his first sip, then Endrin lifted the glass to her lips and took a small sip. She didn't even realize she'd arched a single eyebrow again as she moved the wine around in her mouth and over her tongue, finally swallowing it.

Alistair started laughing, he found the expression on Endrin's face to be hilarious, she looked like she had no idea what to make of it. When the bout of laughter had subsided, Alistair asked, "So how was it?"

"Different." Endrin said after thinking about her answer for several seconds, then her mischievous smile returned and her green eyes sparkled as she said, "Are trying to get me drunk, Alistair?"

"What?! No! I mean… I would never… Do you think I would try to take advantage of you that way?"

Now it was Endrin's turn to laugh. "No… oh you are so easy!" Endrin took another sip of wine and set the glass on the nightstand. Her face slowly changed to a serious tone. "Alistair… These feelings between us… what do you think is going to happen? I mean in the long run? I need to know."

"And I wish I knew." Alistair said. "It's been close to a year now, and the longest we've been apart in that time is the two weeks right after Ostagar. But… I know that will probably change. When this is over, we'll probably both be given separate duties, and sent to many different places. And…" Alistair's face changed and he looked suddenly sad, even mournful as he said, "There is always the matter of my cursed Theirin blood." Alistair moved backwards and leaned his rump against a dresser. "It really is a curse I tell you."

"Why? Why do you let it bother you so much?" Endrin tilted her head to one side, not understanding.

"Every time the issue come up, Eebon launches into one of his monologues about how I have a duty to the kingdom, and how I should be the one leading it. Wynne agrees with him, and I'm pretty sure Dharr does too. But no one seems to care about what I want." Alistair sighed and ran both his hands back through his hair. "I don't want to be a leader, you know that, and I _definitely _don't want to be king! I have nightmares about that kind of thing, you know?"

Endrin arched an eyebrow again at Alistair's last statement. "Really?" She asked.

Alistair chuckled, "No, but when I start thinking about it, I might as well be having a nightmare."

Endrin grinned at Alistair's sense of humor and shrugged. "If it really bothers you that much, then don't be king… I know very little about shemlen politics," Endrin stopped herself and smiled again, "Actually I know _nothing_ about shemlen politics, but I do know that the king is the top ruler. How can that be forced on you if you don't want it. Just don't do it."

"Just don't do it…" Alistair repeated. He sighed deeply, and ran his hands back through his hair again as he answered, "And just like that you make it sound so easy."

"Isn't it?"

"Probably not." Alistair shook his head and continued with an unmistakably sad voice. "But even without that. I don't know if we even could have a future together."

"I've had the same thought, myself." Endrin said, and took another sip of wine, this time a longer sip, her own voice now mirroring Alistair's sad tones. "And there is the issue of my blood as well. I have… it's getting harder for me to think of myself as the same huntress who was taken from her clan." Now it was Endrin who sighed, and she nervously began to finger the necklace that had belonged to her mother. It was hard enough for her to admit this to herself, to talk about it now was even more difficult, but still, she wanted Alistair to know how she felt. "I've changed so much, but I have done my best to cling to my Dalish heritage. And to… _be_… with you… well, I've explained before how that goes." Endrin sighed sadly, she could feel the lump forming in her throat, but she swallowed it down and said, "I like the feelings between us that we share, and I want to stay by your side. But… maybe we…" She choked on the lump in her throat, and the first tear rolled down from her eye. "Maybe it's not meant to be."

"Do you think that we should… maybe… end it now? Before we are both forced to make the choice?" Judging from the look on Alistair's face, he was just as conflicted on the issue as Endrin was. Unlike Dharr, or Sten, who were masters at concealing their feelings, Alistair was as easy to read as a book. Endrin could see that he didn't want to leave her, but neither did he want to hurt her, and he was torn between the two options.

"No… Ye—maybe… I don't… I don't know." Endrin swallowed again, "Blessed Andruil and Ghilan'nain… what to do?!"

"I don't want it to end." Alistair said suddenly, allowing his heart to overrule his head. "I've never known a woman like you before! I've never cared for anyone like I do for you!"

"Do you love me?" Endrin asked, her intense green eyes were pleading, almost desperate for an answer. "Alistair?"

"Yes." Alistair said, his voice was almost a whisper. "Yes." He said again.

Endrin moved towards him until they were only inches away from each other, her eyes still pleading. "Say it…" She said in an equally quiet voice. "Say it, Alistair… I need to hear it."

"I love you Endrin."

Green eyes met hazel, and Endrin could see the truth in Alistair's words and the innocence in his heart. It filled Endrin with a feeling of warmth, and a sudden sense of belonging, and for a few blessed moments, Endrin didn't give a damn about her Dalish blood, or what her old clan might think of her. Alistair loved her, and for the first time, she truly listened to her heart and saw that she loved him in return.

Endrin gently laid her head on Alistair's chest, her arms moving around his abdomen and gently holding him. Endrin could hear his heart beating next to her ear. It was such a beautiful sound, as were the four words he'd spoken. "Ma emma lath... And I love you." She felt Alistair's arms move around her as he leaned down and kissed the top of her head. More tears began to form in her eyes, and she wasn't sure why. She could not decide in that moment if the creators were cruel or kind.

Alistair gently held her face and lifted it up until their eyes met again, and he read the plethora of emotions that were flooding behind her eyes. He saw the passion, the fear, the innocence, and the love that she had for him, and the frustration and anger of what had been forced on her, both by her old clan and the Grey Wardens, and how it threatened to drive a spike between them. He brushed the tears away with his thumbs, and leaned down to kiss her delicately. "Don't cry, Endrin. Please… not tonight."

Endrin swallowed and nodded, although she still wasn't even sure why the tears had come in the first place. "Stay with me tonight Alistair. Please, just stay here with me. I don't want to be away from you."

A couple hours later, Alistair found himself looking down at Endrin's sleeping form next to him. '_Not in a creepy way!_' Alistair told himself. She was so beautiful, and despite everything she'd been through, she was still so innocent. He didn't know why Endrin had chosen to be with him, but he was so happy that she had. Alistair kissed her forehead just above an eyebrow. "I love you." He whispered, then closed his own eyes.

* * *

_Special thanks go out to Musicalrain. I'm not good at writing the more fluffy/romantic stuff, and she really helped me out with that Alistair/Endrin scene. Also for the record, the two of them still have not "slept" together._

_Sorry that I skipped over the whole battle with the Carta, but after thinking about it, I decided there wouldn't be much point to it. We all know what happens, and it would pretty much just be a senseless bloodbath._


	28. Legionnaire

Dharr stared up at the stone ceiling above him, wondering how he had gotten where he was. The prince who became a soldier, the soldier who became a commander, the commander who became an exile, and the exile who became a Warden. Then the Warden who returned to Orzammar to save it from itself. Dharr was starting to understand how Endrin felt. She had previously mentioned how she had accomplished more than any Dalish she had ever heard of, and how she had seen and experienced more. Very few dwarves ever went to the surface and then returned home to the Orzammar. Dharr inhaled deeply and slowly let it out. The sudden rise and fall of his chest caused Mardy to stir, and wake up.

"Is it time?" She asked.

"Yes." Dharr answered. Mardy had been half-way laying on top of him, and he waited for her to move away before he rose and started pulling on his clothes. "Our son, what is his name?"

"I never named him." Mardy answered as she began pulling on her dark blue and gold dress. "I kept hanging onto the hope that you would come back and make things right. I will wait until that happens before he is given a name."

Dharr nodded silently. "This journey into the Deep Roads… it will take some time. I can't say how long exactly. It will depend on if we can find any trace of the Paragon, and how thick the spawn are. Will you be alright?"

"Yes, I think so." Mardy answered. "They money you supplied me with will last me and my son for some time. I know how to stretch a sovereign."

"Good." Dharr answered. "Can you help me with my armor? I'll walk you through the process, it's not hard." A few minutes later, Dharr looked the part of a warrior again. Fully decked out in his massively thick silverite plate armor, helmet under one arm, targe on his back, axe in his belt. "Thank you…" Dharr said, "For everything. You've given me a reason beyond simple vengeance to live."

"Just be sure that you do come back." Mardy said, a concerned look on her face.

"I will." Dharr replied. "The Stone and the Ancestors will not let me fall. I have too much work still to do."

Mardy gripped his armored pauldrons and kissed him on the lips. "For luck." She said, then Dharr gently embraced her and kissed her passionately.

"I will return." He assured her again, and then he made for the door, and his waiting companions.

* * *

Roaran wasn't the only one who looked up with an interested expression when he saw Dharr walking through the corridor with Mardy at his side, Roaran also didn't miss the look of contentment on his friend's face, nor the certain spring in his step. The last time he'd seen Dharr move in such a way had been before their previous Deep Roads excursion, and it had been due to Mardy then as well.

Dharr was the last one to join the group, the others had all arrived over the last half hour. The attitude was completely somber. There was none of the usual joking and chatter. Dharr came to stop in front of the ten others, and looked from one to another. "In a few moments, we leave for the Deep Roads." He said seriously, "I cannot stress enough the dangers we will be facing with after we are clear of Orzammar. There are more than just darkspawn lurking down there. If we are lucky, the spawn will be clearing out of the Deep Roads in response to the blight up on the surface, but make no mistake, we will be on their territory.

"I have a map leading to the Ortan Thaig, that is our destination. Ortan Thaig was the home of the Paragon Caridin. Branka worshipped Caridin, and did her best to follow in his footsteps. I remember her claiming that she was leaving to search out his work, so it is likely that we will either find her, or at the very least pick up her trail in the old thaig.

"Harrowmont has also supplied us with enough food and water to last us for up to two weeks, so use it sparingly. Once we get into the Deep Roads, any water we find there will be unsuitable for drinking, and about the only things to eat down there are tezpadam and nugs, and believe me when I say that our dried rations taste better than both."

Dharr moved his gaze to Endrin. "Do you have anything you would like to add?"

Endrin shook her head. "No… let's just get this over with. I want to see the sun again."

"I have something to say." Eebon said as he rose from his seat. "Like Dharr said, we will be entering the darkspawn's territory. So far, we have been lucky and none of you non-Wardens have become tainted. In the Deep Roads, it will become far easier to be tainted. The darkspawn corruption and filth is everywhere down there. If any of you do not want to run the risk, then there is no way we could ask you to come with us, and I for one, will not think less of you for it." Eebon looked at Endrin for a reaction, but his leader only nodded in agreement.

"I will follow the Wardens." Sten stated bluntly.

"As will I." Leliana said, "The Maker watches over us and guides us."

Wynne hesitated before saying, "I've followed you this far, my friends. I won't stop now."

Morrigan smiled oddly. "And I shall not be the only one left behind."

"Ma serannas." Endrin smiled, "All of you."

* * *

Once more, a crowd of dwarves immediately began to form as the Wardens left the Diamond Quarter and began to make their way to the Deep Roads entrance. Many of them were calling out, wishing the Wardens good luck, and encouraging them kill the darkspawn by the hundreds. Roaran seemed to bask the praise, grinning and waving happily, the others to a lesser degree. As could be expected, only Dharr and Sten had no reaction to the hero-worship, and only continued forward with a determined stare on both their faces. Just outside the entrance to the Deep Roads, a dwarven woman stood, obviously waiting for them. As they drew close enough, the woman called out, "Grey Wardens, please have pity on an old mother!"

Dharr slowed and came to stop. "Yes? What do you need?"

"Thank you, Grey Warden. My name is Filda, of the smith caste. Five years ago my son Ruck volunteered to go on a Deep Roads expedition, the only smith to go with the warriors. He… never came back, and the warriors that did return said that he simply disappeared into the darkness and never came back. Warden, I know that he is probably dead, but please, look for him in your quest. If you could find him… or his body… it would give me peace."

Dharr nodded. "We will look. Although I promise nothing."

"Oh thank you Warden!" Filda said, smiling faintly. "Ancestors bless you."

"And you." Dharr answered as he once again faced the Deep Roads and moved forward.

* * *

As the seven Wardens and their followers pressed into the Deep Roads, all concept of time was immediately lost. There was no light aside from the odd glowing moss or mushroom, and Morrigan muttered a spell, causing several small orbs of light appear in front and behind of the group. The only sounds in the deep came from their own footfalls, then rattling of metal armor, and the creak of leather. Every so often they would hear the sound of dripping water falling from the ceiling above them, or from the walls.

Dead bodies became a common sight, or rather, skeletons. Dwarven and darkspawn bodies alike, many of them still wearing clothing or armor, weapons still clutched in their skeletal hands. It was disturbing how many of the dwarven skeletons had arrows or other weapons still protruding from their backs, their skeletal arms outstretched towards Orzammar, jaws open in a silent and never-ending scream.

"Was there a battle here?" Tylis asked, to which Dharr half grunted, half snorted.

"One? Try one-hundred! Before the blights started, our empire stretched to almost every corner of Thedas, or rather, under Thedas. We had twelve great thaigs and hundreds of smaller ones. Most of them were lost in the first blight, and all the others were lost in the second and third. We have tried to reclaim some of the lost thaigs since then, but without success."

"I see." Tylis answered, and after that the group walked on in silence again.

How long they traveled, no one could say. It felt like days, and in all likelihood it had been days, and they always seemed to be heading down. The darkness became oppressive, and it seemed to be effecting Tylis and Endrin the most. During their breaks, the two Wardens would either sit and begin rocking back and forth, or start pacing, quietly muttering to themselves too quietly to be understood, and just loud enough to irritate the others. Like clockwork, Tylis would ask every hour if Dharr was sure they were going the right way, and Dharr would answer that he was sure, and that he could hear the voice of the Stone guiding him on.

Endrin began to wonder if the Creators could see this deep underground, or if they had any influence over what happened so far from the surface. The chief deity of the elves was Elgar'nan, who among other things was said to command the sun, which only seemed to give credence to Endrin's suspicion that the Creators could not help her so far from her surface domain. She missed the sun and wind so much, and seeing growing plants or any color other than muddy brown, or grey, or black.

Tylis wasn't having it any easier. Although he'd virtually his entire life inside a stone tower, this was completely different. When he slept, he had dreams that he was lost in a maze of dark tunnels and had to feel his way through the darkness. Sometimes in the distance he could hear the voices of his friends calling to him, but he could never find them. Tylis remembered reading a book once called 'In the Land of the Dead', where some great evil had taken over all of Thedas, the sun had been more or less blacked out, and all sorts of monsters, undead, demons, and other monstrosities roamed free. It didn't take much imagination for Tylis to think of himself as being in the world of that book.

On what Endrin could have sworn was their fifth day since leaving Orzammar, but Dharr insisted was only their third, the road grew wider, and the ceiling above them rose rapidly. Dharr announced that they at reached the crossroads, and intersection where all the branches of the Deep Roads converged.

"Does that mean we're finally close to Ortan Thaig?" Tylis asked.

"We're close." Dharr answered. "Maybe another two days travel and we should be there."

That comment brought no small amount of groaning and complaining from the group. Even Sten and Eebon were growing weary of the Deep Roads, and while they had at first feared that they would run into an army of darkspawn, they were discovering that seeing no darkspawn at all was nearly as bad.

"I think we should camp here for now." Dharr announced suddenly. "This passage to the right will lead us to Ortan Thaig, and we should reach the thaig after two days of traveling, provided the tunnel's not caved in or we run into a horde of spawn."

No sooner had Dharr finished speaking then all head jerked up at the unmistakable sound of metal on metal, the battlecries of warriors, and the shrieks and roaring of darkspawn. Without any order being given, they all drew their weapons and rushed towards the sounds of battle. The battle noises were not coming from any part of the Deep Roads themselves, but rather a tunnel that had been dug into the side of one. The tunnel eventually led to a surprisingly large cavern, lit the dim glow of darkspawn forges and smelters.

Dozens of darkspawn already lay dead, cut to pieces by dwarves covered in black armor, only a single ogre and a small handful of hurlocks remained. The ogre snatched one of the black armored dwarves up in a barrel sized hand and smashed him against the ground. The unfortunate dwarf lost his battle axe in the beating, and was then thrown through the air to clatter to the ground not far from where the Wardens stood. Surprisingly however, the dwarf quickly rose back to his feet, shook himself a few times, then drew a dagger from his waist and charged back into the fray with a cry of "For the Legion!"

The last of the hurlocks fell dead, brought down on all sides by the battle crazed dwarves, and the ogre soon followed, cut down at the knees and then literally swarmed by the tide of warriors.

With the short, brutal battle concluded, the dwarves set about the area picking up pieces of dropped equipment and weapons, and gathering up their dead. It was obvious that the black armored dwarves had seen the Wardens, but for some reason they didn't seem to care. One of the dwarves, presumably their leader or commander was moving about the battlefield taking a head count. Once that was done, he called out loud enough for Dharr and the others to hear him. "Six more have gone to rejoin with the Stone and have finally found peace." Then in a more quiet voice he said their names, and the names were repeated by the soldiers, who were now moving about destroying the forges and any other darkspawn equipment they could find. The leader finally seemed to take notice of the group, and walked towards them, removing his helmet as he did so.

"Atrast vala, Wardens." He said in a deep, earthen sounding voice, "Welcome to the war." To say the dwarf looked frightening wouldn't do him justice. The dwarf had what might have been red-brown hair once, but his hair was cropped so close to his scalp that it was hard to tell. Likewise, his beard might have been neatly braided at one point in time, but now it was an utter mess, so clotted with black darkspawn blood, and other grime and filth that it made the color impossible to determine. But the most terrifying aspect of the Legionnaire was his face, almost entirely covered in a very realistic skull tattoo that lay directly over the bones it mimicked. Even the skin around his eye sockets had been tattooed black.

"Greetings Warrior." Dharr answered, not put off in the least by the dwarf's imposing countenance. "It's good to see the Legion of the Dead still fights with the same ferocity you're renowned for."

The dwarf snorted. "It was a small group of spawn, and we caught them unaware. If it hadn't been for that damned ogre, then my six boys might still be breathing."

Endrin felt she had to ask, "And how is that you know we're Grey Wardens."

The dwarf chuckled, "We don't get many cloudheads down here. You Wardens are the only ones dumb enough to come down here and face the spawn on their own ground. But I must admit I'm surprised by how many of you there are. Usually when a Warden comes down here, they do it alone. We had one come by not even a month ago… some crazy elf, said he came from a place called Nevarra. Said he'd heard the Call, or Calling, or something like that."

"Another Warden?" Endrin repeated, "And an elf? Is he still here?"

"Sorry, salroka… he died in an ambush about a week ago. Sensed the spawn before they could spring their trap and saved a lot of lives, including my own. So what brings you all down here? I'm guessing you didn't come to die like the elf did."

"No." Dharr answered. "We came here looking for the Paragon Branka. Have you seen or heard anything from her?"

The dwarf chuckled again. "A Paragon? Here? Can't say I've seen any, but you'd be as likely to find a dozen as you would one down here. So what's this Branka doing down here?"

Dharr opened his mouth to speak, but another of the black armored dwarves ran up behind his commander and said, "We've smashed the forges, sir. All darkspawn are confirmed killed, and we've destroyed their weapons and other equipment. Ready to move out on your order."

"The order is given." The dwarf commander said. "Take us home."

"Yes sir!" The soldier said before running back to his comrades.

The commander looked back at Dharr. "Tell you what Warden. You help us carry our dead back to our base, and tell us your story there. If nothing else it will make for better conversation than arguing over who's killed the most spawn. We can't offer much hospitality in return, but it will be a shade safer than standing out here in the open." The dwarf turned and began to follow his soldiers before he'd even received an answer.. He looked back over his shoulder to see that the Wardens were indeed following him, and said, "You might as well call me Kardol."

Endrin arched an eyebrow without even realizing it. Apparently 'in the open', had a completely different meaning for this dwarf than it did for her. She wouldn't think of any place in the deeps as being 'in the open'.

* * *

From the looks of it, Kardol and his legionnaires had built their base on the ruins of an old dwarven fort. Most of the original walls were still in place, although the section that the darkspawn had broken down however many centuries ago was easily seen. The legionnaires had done their best to patch the hole, although it was obvious that the repair had been done by soldiers rather than actual craftsmen. Once inside the walls however, they saw that every single building had been destroyed whenever the darkspawn had originally invaded it. The Legion had cleared the rubble away, using it to build additional makeshift battlements on the inside of the walls. Dozens of tents were spread out over the now wide open area, all but one looked similar to the small, one-person tents that the Wardens had been sleeping in since the beginning. The one exception was a larger tent, perhaps large enough to comfortably hold twenty people or so, and tall enough so that even Sten would not have to duck should he decide to enter.

A handful of legionnaires patrolled the walls, each armed with either a crossbow or bow and large quiver of arrows. Several barrels filled with additional arrows and bolts sat on the walls as well. Once the procession entered the fort, Kardol's soldiers immediately set about with the burials of their six fallen brethren. Endrin was surprised to see that graves had already been dug, and a quick estimate told her that were enough empty graves to fit every dwarf into one. When she asked Kardol about the number of graves, he'd shrugged and answered that every Legionnaire would die in the Deep Roads, and they had no illusions of that.

Kardol led them to the large tent and took a seat at the head of a long table, that judging from the amount of maps and strategic diagrams piled on top of it, was usually used for planning assaults on darkspawn strongholds. "Now," Kardol said as he tugged off his armored gauntlets. "We have a measure of safety here, so let's hear why exactly you crazy topsiders and cloudheads have come down here, and why finding this Paragon is suddenly so sodding important."

Dharr told their story, only briefly touching on the details prior to coming to Orzammar. A few minutes into his story he was interrupted when several legionnaires entered, carrying bowls of… something, and a large pitch of water. Kardol explained that they stew was mostly made up of nugs and tazpadem, (or deep stalkers), and while it wasn't appetizing in the least, it could be depended on for sustenance and was in fact the staple for the Legion of the Dead.

Endrin looked skeptically at the bowl of odd smelling stew, and reluctantly began to eat it. If she hadn't been so hungry, she likely would have refused. At the very least it was hot, and the water that accompanied the stew was clear and clean and actually tasted like water.

When Dharr had finished, Kardol nodded his tattooed head, and began tapping his chin with a knuckle, as if deep in thought. "A new king…" he muttered. "Ever since King Endrin fell ill it has made life for us legionnaires considerably more difficult. Being dead, we don't care in the least about the politics of the living, although without a king we are essentially leaderless, and for almost a year now the commanders have been in direct control over their respective legions. But we're too spread out, we can't concentrate our efforts, and that has led to many hundred more deaths than have been necessary."

"Huh?" Kylae said, "Is there more than one kind of death down here?"

Kardol didn't roll his eyes, or groan, or give any other kind of sarcastic remark, he only answered honestly. "We are all symbolically dead. We die so that we can live without the squabbling and petty conflicts that seem to be the lifeblood of Orzammar. We die so that dwarven honor, or whoever's house we descend from, or what caste we used to be cease to matter. In death we are free to fight the darkspawn as we see fit. That is why we are the Legion of the Dead, lass." Kardol looked back to Dharr. "And you're sure that if you find this Paragon, then it will end the civil war and bring a new king?"

"Yes." Dharr nodded.

Kardol nodded in return and began tapping his chin with his knuckle again, this went on for almost a minute before Kardol spoke again. "We believe that there is a broodmother somewhere in his area…" He stood and waved a hand over a large section of one of the maps spread over the table. "Every day we get closer, and the darkspawn become more determined and more organized… we actually thought we'd found her hiding place today, but it turned out to be only a forge camp.

"Here is what I propose. You help us find this broodmother… use that Grey Warden sense of yours, or whatever it is, and help us locate her and kill her, and in return me and my legion will help you find this Paragon. Although if she's been down here as long as you say, I can't see how she's survived without us Legionnaires stumbling across her or her people before now… So is that agreeable to you? I believe that the completion of both tasks would help both of us, respectively."

Dharr, as well as the rest of his companions all looked to Endrin, who promptly arched an eyebrow. "What exactly is a broodmother?"

Alistair chuckled, "They are exactly what the name implies, they are the mothers of the darkspawn horde. I've never even seen one myself, no Grey Warden has that I know of."

"Me neither." Dharr said, "Endrin… these things… stories say they can birth dozens of darkspawn in a single day, and thousands over the course of their life! If we can find and kill this thing, it would be the same as defeating an entire darkspawn army!"

Endrin looked at the area of the map that Kardol had previously indicated. Endrin was not a military tactician, nor any kind of military mind, although it was blatantly obvious that Kardol had no true idea where the broodmother was, and the area he had proposed was massive to say the least, although what Kardol had was true, and the Wardens would be able to sense a darkspawn of that size if they came close enough. But at the same time however, the longer it took to find the broodmother and kill it, the more chances Bhelen would have of winning the election, and while he would still be forced to honor the treaty with the Grey Wardens, she knew it would make Dharr and Roaran both very upset, and would make all their previous work since entering Orzammar a complete waste.

"Andruil, ma sirinoth…" Endrin muttered, '_Andruil, help me…_' She looked down at the map again, then back up at her companions and Kardol. "Ma nuvenin." She finally answered, "We will help you."

* * *

Leliana sat cross-legged on the ground outside her tent, the neck of her lute braced against her shoulder as she plucked the strings, playing a slow, almost sad sounding tune, and humming softly. More than once, one of the legionnaires would walk by her, then stop and listen for a few moments before wordlessly moving away again. Leliana's eyes were on Eebon, but the big man wasn't even aware of it. Instead, Eebon sat on top of the wall, staring out into the darkness of the Deep Roads. He hadn't moved in over an hour aside from the occasional glance as a patrolling legionnaire would pass by him, occasionally exchanging a few words with them, although he was too far away for Leliana to hear what he was saying.

Eebon had been acting strangely for the past few days, even before they had entered the Deep Roads. He reminded Leliana of the deeply troubled berserker that she had met in Lothering, in pain and grieving over the loss of his family, and the friends that he had thought had died at Ostagar. For a time he seemed to have recovered from his loss, and the true Eebon had begun to emerge from the shell he'd built around himself. And then that had all changed, and he had reverted once more to the near silent, brooding warrior she'd originally met. She had meant to ask him about it the day before they left for the Deep Roads, but then he had vanished to go and train with Alistair, and only Alistair had returned, and when she'd inquired to where Eebon was, Alistair had only shrugged and said he hadn't seen him after they left the arena. Leliana knew he had been lying however. Was Eebon trying to avoid her? She didn't know why he would do that, and things had been going so well between them, sometimes she even thought-

"What's the name of that?" Kylae asked

The elf's intrusion into her thoughts caused Leliana to miss several notes. "Huh? What?" Leliana said, caught completely off-guard.

Kylae rolled her eyes. "The name. Of the song you were playing?"

"Oh… it really doesn't have a name. It's just something that I came up a while ago."

Kylae nodded. "It's keeping me awake."

"I'm sorry, I'll try to play more quietly."

"It's alright, sleep's overrated anyway, and all I have to look forward to are more Grey Warden dreams." Kylae followed Leliana's eyes to Eebon, still sitting with his back to them and staring straight ahead. "Eebon doesn't seem tired." She observed.

"Does he ever sleep?" Leliana asked.

"Of course." Kylae rolled her eyes again. "But not when something is bothering him… which is almost all the time."

"What do you think is bothering him?"

Kylae growled quietly. '_What is it with this stupid shem and all of her stupid questions?_' "I think you know." Kylae answered a bit harshly.

"You mean, what happened to his fam-"

"Yes!" Kylae interrupted again, although she knew that it was more than that. "You never really knew your family, did ya? So you really have no sodding idea what it's like to lose somethin' like that! I do!" Kylae motioned with her head towards Eebon and said, "An' he knows a lot better than any of us!"

Leliana was shocked into silence at Kylae's outright hostility. She'd seen that same hostility before, but never had it directed at her. In the past it had been Endrin, Alistair, and more recently, Eebon who had been the unlucky recipients of Kylae's wrath. Leliana hoped that Kylae would go away, but the young elf stayed where she was. "You don't like me much do you?" Leliana asked.

"Not particularly." Kylae answered without hesitation. "But all things considered I suppose you're not bad for a shem." The awkward silence reigned for a few more moments before Kylae spoke again. "You like him don't you?"

"Eebon?"

'_And another stupid question from the stupid shem…_' "No, I was talking about Roaran… _Of course_, Eebon!"

One of the legionnaires stuck his head out of his tent and glared at the two women. He yelled angrily, "Oi… will you two shut-up? I might be dead, but I still need my sleep!"

Kylae thought of yelling an insult at the dwarf, but self-control managed to get the better of her that time. "So do you?" Kylae asked, looking back at Leliana.

"Yes." Leliana answered, there was no point in trying to hide it. She knew that Kylae knew the answer before she'd even asked.

"Well let me cue you in on a little something about him now, in case it wasn't made clear to you that night in the Dalish camp… Eebon will _always_ choose his duty over his heart… or anyone else for that matter. I know that at first it makes him seem like a courageous knight, straight out of one of those storybooks that ya seem to like so much, but when push comes to shove, it also makes him a pretty big bastard too." With her peace said, Kylae began to make her way back to her tent without waiting for a response. She silently mouthed 'stupid shem'.

* * *

Endrin ran though the burning forest, behind her she could hear the darkspawn coming after her. '_This isn't possible!'_ Endrin thought, '_How can those blighted wretches keep up with me? And in the woods no less!_' In front of her, a hurlock appeared and swung its curved longsword at her neck. Endrin ducked, never slowing in her run as she pressed onwards. She didn't know how fast, or how far she had run since the beginning, and then she realized that she couldn't remember when the beginning was. Eventually however, Endrin came to a clearing, and stopped dead in her tracks. This was her old clan's campsite, and it was burning. The bodies of dead darkspawn and elves lay everywhere, and in their pen, the halla had been slaughtered.

"This isn't real!" Endrin suddenly realized and spoke out loud. "I'm dreaming… None of this is real."

The darkspawn in the ruins of the camp were piling up the bodies of dead elves in front of some effigy they had erected in the rough shape of a dragon. Endrin recognized almost all of the dead elves that were being stacked. Maren, her friend and halla keeper, Merrill, Pol, Junar, Fenarel, Ilen, even Marethari, and… "No!" Endrin screamed, "No! No! No!" The darkspawn tossed the body of Ashalle on the top of the pile, her dress stained red from the gaping wound across her chest. "No! This isn't real!" Endrin screamed again, "Wake up!"

Endrin tried to look away as she heard the beating of wings above her, and she knew that it was the Archdemon, the one that Eebon had called Urthemiel. She didn't want to look at it, but as if by magic her head was snapped up and she met the black eyes of the corrupted god.

"Puny Warden!" Endrin heard the words more in head than with her ears. "This is the fate that awaits you and all of your wretched kind! You have nowhere to run, nowhere to hide! I will find you, and I will devour you, both body and soul, just as I will do to your cursed race!" The Archdemon swung its serpentine neck down and filled its mouth with the bodies of Endrin's dead clanmates, then threw back its head as it swallowed.

"Wake up!"

"You cannot wake!" Urthemiel said in a mocking voice. "You're in _my_ realm now! And you cannot awaken until _I _allow it! For I am Urthemiel, and you will know that _I AM GOD!_" The Archdemon threw its head back again and then shot its neck forward towards Endrin, violet flames exploding from its mouth. Endrin screamed as she felt the vile flames wash over her.

* * *

Eebon stood and whipped his body around as he heard a scream of pure terror rip through the fort. Thinking that they might be under attack, he pulled Yusaris from his back and leapt down from the wall into the fort below him. The impact when he hit the ground stung his feet, but Eebon paid it no mind as he looked for an adversary. All around the fort, his friends and the legionnaires alike were waking up and grabbing their weapons.

"Endrin!" Someone yelled, "Endrin what is it?"

Without relaxing in the slightest, Eebon ran towards where he remembered Endrin's tent was. He found the tent had collapsed, and Endrin was violently thrashing and screaming from under the white canvas. After a few more seconds she struggled her way out, dar'misaan in hand, and a completely crazed look in her eyes.

"Hey, elf," One of the legionnaires said, "Calm down would ya? There's nothing happening here."

"Get away from me!" Endrin said, "You're not real… none of you… it's all a dream!"

Another of the legionnaires who'd been close by the young elf took a step forward with a hand outreached, but then had to leap backwards to avoid the elven blade that would have taken off his arm.

"Not real…" Endrin said again, "Not real…"

Almost without thinking Eebon set Yusaris on the ground and came towards his terrified friend. "Endrin!" He said as he came closer, "We are real, you're awake!" Endrin brought her arm back for another swing and Eebon lunged in closer, grabbing her wrist and twisting it around so that she screamed in pain and dropped the dar'misaan. Eebon instantly released her arm and grabbed her body, holding her against his own. "It's alright…" Eebon said gently, "It's okay, Endrin. You're awake now… it's over."

At first Endrin struggled hard against his grip, but eventually her struggles weakened and stopped altogether and she returned Eebon's embrace, sobbing into his neck as she did so. "I'm alright…" She whispered. "Alright now." Eebon let go, but Endrin still clung to him for a few moments. When she did let go, she looked up into Eebon's eyes, her own green eyes still scared but no longer panicked. "The Archdemon needs to die!" She said, and now her voice echoed her determined. "And soon!"

Only a few feet away, Alistair watched in silence. When he'd been roused with the rest of the fort by Endrin's scream, he too had assumed that they were under attack, although it quickly became apparent that this was not the case. He had wanted to run to her and offer what comfort he could, but then she had nearly sliced off a dwarf's arm, and everyone had backed off, not wanting an appendage dismembered by a panicked elf. Everyone except Eebon however, who had appeared out of nowhere. And now Eebon was the one holding her and assuring that everything was alright! '_That should have been me…_' Alistair thought bitterly, and seeing the way that Endrin clung to Eebon did nothing to assuage the feeling.

* * *

_You gotta love Kardol! Despite his small part in the game, he's a total badass. I wish the Legion of the Dead was more prevalent in the DA universe. Kardol was also one of the characters who really deserved a bigger part in the game and just never got one... Along with Ser Perth and Ser Otto. If I could pick three characters who should have been main characters, or at least had bigger parts, it would those three._

_It might be awhile before my next update, there's some stuff going on in the real world that's going to keep me pretty occupied for a while, and I'm suffering from an extreme bit of writer's block. Right now I'm writing the part where the Wardens are about to enter the Gauntlet, and I have no idea how I'm going to do the Gauntlet... And I like to have a buffer zone between what I've published and what I'm writing. So on that note, I've turned my attention to another pre-origin story, this one for Tylis. Please read and review, it's called_ Tylis Amell - Apprentice Mage.

_And as a final note, here's another idea if any of you fellow writers would like to give it a shot. Alistair was originally intended to be an older man, and a grizzled veteran Warden, but then they changed him to the innocent, almost childish Warden that he is in the game. If anyone were to publish a story with the older/veteran Alistair, I would be very interested in that. Alistair wouldn't be as easily swayed by the Warden, or Eamon, or anyone for that matter, might even be the leader of the group, and would probably be the one to help the Warden through their struggles, rather than the other way around. Anyways, just an idea I thought was cool, make of it what you will. See ya_.


	29. All or Nothing

_Sorry about the delay in getting this chapter published, but this is the first real time off I've had for about 2 weeks now. And I've also managed to get the part with Gauntlet written... good lord was that a pain to write for me! But anyways, that means I should have some smooth sailing as far as writing this goes. Well, here's chapter 29, _All or Nothing_, hope you like it. Enjoy!... I have no idea how I've managed to keep this going... this is more than twice the length already of the next longest thing I ever wrote._

* * *

Once again, Alistair and Dharr proved to be more sensitive the darkspawn, and able to sense them from greater distances than the other Wardens. With the extra senses of the Grey Wardens, and Kardol's superior knowledge of the tunnel layout, the group of legionnaires and Wardens were able to cover considerable distance without even alerting any of the darkspawn patrols. A few of Kardol's soldiers quietly complained about how they were passing up too many good fights, but Kardol immediately silenced them, saying that if they encountered the broodmother, then they would have the fight of their life on their hands.

"Wardens." Kardol asked. "We've been skirting around total disaster for hours now. Can you sense anything that might be a broodmother?"

Alistair answered first. "There are so many darkspawn in this area, that their presence is blending into one solid mass… But sometimes I think I can feel what might be a broodmother. Whatever it is, it's a lot bigger than any darkspawn I've ever seen before."

"How close are we?" Kardol asked impatiently

Alistair shrugged. "Close." He answered. "Sorry, but I really can't be specific right now, there's just too many darkspawn."

Kardol hissed. "This is useless Wardens! We're never going to get close to that blasted, sodding, bloated broodmother!" Kardol's voice was rising, and when he spoke again, he wasn't even trying to stay quiet, "Wardens… this might be a longshot, but it's also our only chance to slay this beast. Me and my brothers and sisters in death will do what the Legion of the Dead was always meant to do. When the spawn come for us, you Wardens do what you were always meant to do, get to the damned darkspawn mother, and kill it!"

Dharr's eyes shot open wide as he realized what Kardol's plan was, and he wasn't sure whether to admire or curse the Legion commander. Kardol stood up, moving out the scant cover and lifted his axe high. "Legionnaires!" He shouted, "Today, we repay the debt of death we owe to Orzammar and the Stone! Today, we finally find peace! Today, we face a horde of darkspawn and spit our last bloody breath into their faces! Let these cavern ring once more with the battlecries of the Dwarva! Let the darkspawn come to test our mettle and taste our dwarven steel! Come, my brothers and sisters… _For Orzammar! For the Legion of the Dead! Fight now! FIGHT!_"

Without hesitation, and seemingly joyful about their impending doom, the Legion of the Dead sprang forward around Kardol, as one the dwarves shouted the ancient motto of the Legion, "Amgetoll! Amgarrak! Amgarrak ungar kallaid!" _Duty! Victory! Victory in death!_

The Grey Wardens all sensed the immediate movement of the darkspawn, they were flooding in from all around, hundreds of them, if not more. The feeling was like standing in the center of a sinking ship, and feeling the water and impending doom rushing in from all sides. And if it hadn't have been for Dharr's cool head and quick interference, then there was no telling how long they all would have stood there.

"Come-on! Dharr yelled, leading them towards a smaller passage to the side. "There's not as many darkspawn coming from that tunnel, and that will lead us to the broodmother. Come-on, go, go, go!" Dharr grabbed Roaran and shoved him roughly in the right direction, then did the same with Endrin. That seemed to snap the Wardens and their fellow companions out of their trance and they quickly ran after Roaran, who now had the lead. Dharr looked back over his shoulder only once, just as the first of the spawn rushed out of the Deep Roads passages and smaller tunnels and charged the Legionnaires, and the Legion of the Dead threw themselves into the darkspawn with a fury that was unseen in any other warriors, their battlecries shook the very stone around him, they found victory in every darkspawn that fell under their weapons, and they found victory in their own deaths. That is why they were the Legion of the Dead, and that is why they were greatest order of warriors that Orzammar could call its own.

Roaran smashed his shoulder into a genlock that blocked his way and trampled it as he pressed onward, not bothering to stop and kill it, he knew the others behind him would finish it off. Two shrieks appeared from the deep shadows, Roaran hacked one in half at the waist before it swing, he felt the claws of the second rake across the edge of his neck and across his armored shoulder, Roaran cursed loudly, but only brought his axe around, the weapon biting deep into the shriek's chest, and it went down with one last growl. Even with the shrieks dead, Roaran didn't stop to examine his wound, there was no time for that. Behind them, the Legion of the Dead were fighting bravely, and in front of them was the broodmother. Although he still couldn't see the broodmother, the mass of darkspawn around it had cleared out, and now Roaran could sense it fully. They were close now, so very close. Roaran exited the small tunnel he'd been running through and slid to a stop on the blight covered stones. In front of him was what could only have been a broodmother. By far the most hideous and disgusting thing that Roaran had ever seen.

Some fifteen feet tall, the brood mother must have weighed several thousand pounds. Four pairs of massive, swollen teats rose up its pale, obese body, which lay in rolls upon rolls of flesh. There were no legs that anyone could see, and if the thing could move at all, it was beyond their comprehension. The broodmother looked at the small group of Wardens and their friends, and roared hatefully, its two arms and multiple tentacles flailing all about.

Dharr immediately took control. "Keep your distance from that thing!" He shouted. "Mages and archers, hit it with all you have! Everyone else stand ready and defend them! Now that it knows the Legion of the Dead is only a decoy, it's going to call all the spawn back here to defend itself, we need to kill it before that happens!"

Endrin and Leliana both notched their bows and moved away from each other, firing rapidly into the massive darkspawn's head, as the body was far too large for their arrows to do any damage. The broodmother raised its arms and tentacles, creating a living shield around its face, then its appendages quickly flew away and started twisting wildly through the air, its entire body racked with pain. Endrin chanced a glance at the mages and saw Tylis with Revas planted against the ground, his face twisted in concentration and disgust for the darkspawn and he lashed out at it with all of his considerable power, assaulting its body with an entropic pain spell, the lines of runes down the shaft of Revas now glowing a brilliant blue.

But then Tylis staggered backwards, clutching at his armored chest and gasping for air after being hit with a blast of dark magic. Wynne saw him struggling and summoned up a shield between himself and emissary that emerged from the shadows behind the broodmother and fired another blast at Tylis. "I'm alright!" Tylis gasped as he straightened. "I'll take the emissary, the rest of you get that damned broodmother!"

Through the narrow visor of his helm, Eebon saw a corrupted, black tentacle shoot up out of the ground directly in front of him, he had no time to bring Yusaris around before the tentacle wrapped around him. His dragonbone armor protected him from any harm from the crushing grip of the tentacle, although it held his arms tight against his body, rendering him completely useless. As Eebon twisted in the grip of the broodmother, he saw darkspawn pouring down tunnels behind them, apparently having abandoned the battle with the Legion of the Dead. "Behind us!" Eebon yelled, "They're coming behind us!" But in the fury of the battle and screams of the broodmother and their own battlecries, no one seemed to hear him. Eebon twisted his body again in a vain attempt to free himself, but the broodmother's tentacle was wrapped around him too tightly, and the darkspawn were getting closer. And then Kylae was suddenly beside him, her white dar'misu now stained black as she sliced at the massive tentacle imprisoning him.

The tentacle finally went limp and dropped to the ground, and Eebon struggled out of its grip, behind the visor, he briefly locked eyes with Kylae, then rushed to meet the charging darkspawn. The berserker and forerunners of the seething tide of darkspawn met at the opening of the broodmother's cavern. Yusaris flashed through the air, slicing cleanly through the first, and into a second, killing both instantly. Eebon could feel the berserker rage building inside him as the darkspawn worked to overwhelm him, surrounding him and hammering at him with their blades, and axes, and maces. It would only be a matter of time until they overcame his Blood Dragon Armor, and Eebon knew it. In his veins, the rage screamed for release, and for Eebon to lose himself in it.

Eebon relented. For the first time since fighting his way away from Castle Cousland almost a year ago, Eebon let go of his consciousness, and let the rage out. His vision rapidly faded away until all he saw was a red haze with the vague dark shapes of darkspawn moving to and fro, the noise of the battle all blurred together into a dull droning noise. Yusaris became a part of his arms, and every part of Eebon became a piece of the same weapon as he flung himself at the darkspawn again and again.

Kylae saw the impossible. Eebon, alone and unaided, standing in front of one of the wider tunnels and managing to hold back an entire army by himself. More darkspawn poured out of the other tunnels and passages, but Eebon blocked the largest of these, and the other warriors seemed to be doing a good job of holding the spawn back.

Kylae looked to the two archers and three mages. Both Endrin and Leliana were running low on arrows, and while the broodmother's body and face now sprouted dozens of their dark, feathered shafts, the arrows just didn't seem to have done much damage.

A short distance away Tylis fell to his knees, bleeding from his nose and ears from the constant exertion of his spell casting. He was spent, and Kylae knew it. Next to Tylis, both Morrigan and Wynne also seemed to be growing weary as well, trying to cast deadly spells at the broodmother, while also avoiding the many tentacles that sprang from the ground, and the darkspawn pouring around them was too much for them.

Kylae heard Roaran yell in anger and pain as a shriek dove on top of him, driving him to the ground and swinging both arms down at his prone form. Kylae threw one of her daggers at the shriek, hitting it in the throat. She ducked under a hurlock's sword, slashing it across the legs with her remaining dagger and forcing it to the ground, Kylae didn't bother to stop and kill it as she moved towards Roaran, kicking the shriek's body off of him and snatching up her dagger. Roaran quickly got to his feet. He said something in gratitude to Kylae, but the elf didn't even hear him. She was now glaring at the broodmother hatefully. It was only a matter of time until the broodmother and the other darkspawn forces overcame them all. Kylae suddenly knew what she had to do.

She would have only one chance, and it was a slim chance as well, but she was an assassin at heart, and thrived on the danger and thrill that came from faint hope. Rotating her daggers to an underhand grip, with the sharp edge facing inward, Kylae sprinted as fast as her exhausted legs would allow… straight towards the broodmother. The hideous darkspawn saw the elf running towards it and sent a mass of tentacles towards her, both flying through the air and rising up through the ground, but Kylae spun, and ducked, and jumped out of their way, always drawing closer toward her enemy. Kylae leapt, avoiding the small tentacle that burst up through the ground seeking her ankle, one of her feet touched down on the broodmother's massive, bloated stomach, and Kylae instantly pushed off again, flying up towards its head. With its two human-like arms, the broodmother reached for her, grabbing Kylae around the waist, but it was already too late, Kylae held her daggers out to either side and stabbed inwards, daggers entering opposite sides of the broodmother's neck and sinking in all the way to the hilts, Kylae screamed her battlecry and heaved backwards, ripping her blades out through the front it its neck and leaving behind two deep gashes.

The broodmother dropped Kylae back to the ground as it gurgled and flailed in its final death throes, arms and tentacles thrashing blindly. For a few seconds, the battle between the badly outnumbers Wardens and the darkspawn they fought stopped, and all eyes turned to the dying broodmother, then the battle resumed again, and the hatred and fury of the darkspawn seemed to have doubled.

The first part of Kylae's rapidly formed plan had worked, and had worked perfectly. Kylae grimaced against the pain to come, and braced herself for the second phase of her plan. "Morrigan!" She yelled, and the witch glanced up from the darkspawn she had just exploded. "Time to find out how powerful you really are! Use my lifeforce… use the lifeforce of the darkspawn… kill them all!"

Morrigan's eyes widened in surprise. She didn't need to say anything, her expression said it all. '_Are you sure?_'

Kylae nodded wordlessly, then muttered the last part of the Grey Warden motto under her breath. "In death, sacrifice!"

Morrigan dropped her staff and reached an open hand towards Kylae, then closed her fingers into a fist. Kylae screamed in an agony that rivaled the pain of the Joining, she could feel her lifeforce, her very essence being drained. The pain was so intense, that the brief seconds it took for the spell to be completed seemed to turn into hours. When it was done, Kylae's rigid body when slack and she collapsed on the ground, hanging onto life by a thread, and so weak that she couldn't raise her head even if she had wanted to. Through vision blurred by pain, Kylae saw Morrigan reach her hands out towards the nearest two darkspawn and repeat the same spell, the darkspawn were almost instantly reduced to lifeless husks, like Kylae, their lifeforce flowing into Morrigan, rejuvenating her and replenishing her depleted power.

Morrigan bent and picked up her staff again. "Let us end this!" She hissed, and raised her staff into the air, yelling the incantation, then she brought her staff down again, and when it touched the cavern floor there was the deafening sound of thunder, and white bolts of lightning shot out of her staff, arcing towards the darkspawn, lancing through the tainted bodies and jumping to the next, and the next, but leaving the Wardens and their companions untouched. Morrigan grinned wolfishly as the spell came to an end, leaving behind dozens of charred darkspawn bodies and the smell of burned flesh, then she fell to her knees and collapsed onto her side, not three feet away from Tylis, who lay on his back, twitching every few seconds.

With the last of his enemies slain, the berserker rage rapidly left Eebon, his vision cleared and his hearing returned to normal, and as the rage left him, so did his strength. Eebon moaned as the dozens of wounds he'd been inflicted with suddenly hit him with full force, racking his body with pain and setting his head ringing. Eebon crashed to his knees, barely able to keep his body upright, with trembling hands he dug out a healing potion, pried the stopper off with his teeth and swallowed the tasteless fluid. Eebon looked around to find that of all his companions, only Dharr, Endrin, and Leliana remained on their feet. The two archers looked relatively unhurt, as they'd been able to bring most of the darkspawn down without getting too close. Dharr was leaning to one side, and gripping his left side, as if one or more of his ribs were broken. The mages, although all three of them lay on the blighted ground, only seemed to be drained rather than injured. Eebon's eyes traveled to the broodmother, now bent over, motionless, and lifeless, its head all but severed, and black blood still poured from its destroyed throat and down its body. And then Eebon saw Kylae laying in front of it, she wasn't moving.

The sound of footsteps coming from the tunnel behind him caused the berserker rage to flare back to life, and Eebon flung himself around with Yusaris at the ready. He quickly relaxed as he saw the dark form of Kardol, as well as a handful of his Legionnaires approaching.

"Easy there, Warden." Kardol said. The dwarf didn't look any better than Eebon did, and was limping badly, and ugly gash now displayed across his face, started at his ear and running to the corner of his mouth. Kardol's targe was gone, and he now clutched a darkspawn axe in his left hand. "I see at least you made it through. Is the broodmother dead?"

Eebon nodded, "It…" His voice sounded cracked and strange even to his own ears. "It's dead." He said, "But we're in bad shape."

Eebon didn't wait for a reply from Kardol and he turned and stumbled deeper into the chamber that had previously been their battlefield. He saw Dharr pull Roaran back to his feet, and Roaran nearly fell down again, but after being steadied by his friend, Roaran found his footing and righted himself. He saw Wynne push herself to her hands and knees with what appeared to be great effort and move to help Tylis. Morrigan was pushing herself to a sitting position and shaking her head. Eebon only gave each of them a passing glance as he kept moving towards the back of the chamber as fast as his injured and aching legs would allow, and dropped to his knees next to Kylae, who was curled into a fetal position, her body completely limp, eyes open but unfocused.

"Kylae…" Eebon said, and placed a gauntleted hand on her shoulder. "Kylae, can you hear me?"

The elf gave no response, and feeling his panic growing, Eebon yanked off a gauntlet and held his hand over Kylae's mouth and nose. For a couple seconds he felt nothing, and his eyes began to widen in horror, but then he felt the faintest breath exhaled against his hand. Eebon's relief was instantaneous, and he looked over her for any injuries, but all the blood that covered her armor was black darkspawn blood, Kylae herself seemed to be unharmed. Eebon couldn't understand why she appeared to be so injured.

"Blink twice if you can hear me." Eebon said gently as he could.

Kylae blinked, and a few seconds passed before she blinked again, as if the effort of blinking was almost too much for her.

Eebon sat down next to her and pulled the nearly catatonic elf onto his lap. "Wynne, Tylis, something is wrong with Kylae!" He called. "What happened to her?"

It was Morrigan who answered, as she shakily rose to her feet and then walked towards them, leaning heavily on her staff. "Kylae gave her own… she sacrificed her lifeforce to power the spell that killed the darkspawn." Morrigan dropped to her knees and brushed a few locks of Kylae's hair away from her face. "'Twas she who saved us." Morrigan's golden eyes met with Eebon's, "She killed the broodmother, and she saved us all."

"You did this?" Eebon said, not really sure what to make of it. "You almost killed Kylae!" Eebon could feel his anger rising. "You drained her and nearly killed her!?"

"She told me too!" Morrigan insisted. "I did not wish to do so, but I knew as well as she did that it was the only way!" Morrigan stood and took a step back from Eebon. "And she still lives, and the darkspawn lay dead!"

"It's true." Endrin said as she helped Wynne pull Tylis to his feet. Tylis had consumed another mana potion and was rapidly recovering his strength. "I saw it. Kylae and Morrigan saved us all! This is their victory!

Wynne moved towards Kylae and muttered a small rejuvenation spell on the young elf, transferring her own energy to Kylae, then staggered and nearly fell again at the loss of power. Kylae's eyes came back into focus and she tried to sit up, but still lacked the energy to do so. Kylae whispered, "Did we win?"

"Yes." Morrigan answered before Eebon could, "Thanks to you."

"_Heh_," Kylae tried to laugh, but it came out more of a grunt. "I thought… I expected to die… Looks like us Wardens… are… tough to kill."

"Yeah." Eebon said softly. "Just rest Kylae. We're going back to the fort now."

Kylae nodded and her eyes slowly began to close. "Carry me." She said, and this time Eebon didn't argue as he managed to pull himself to his feet, Kylae's slight body in his arms. "_Hmmm_," Kylae hummed as Eebon took his first step back towards the Legion of the Dead base, "You're really nice…"

Eebon looked down at Kylae, but the sound of her deep, steady breathing told him that she had already fallen asleep.

* * *

The battle against the broodmother and her forces had taken a heavy toll on everyone. Of the Legion of the Dead, only Kardol and six of his Legionnaires had survived, and yet the survivors seemed more joyful than anything, which surprised the group of surfacers. When Endrin had asked why they did not grieve for their fallen comrades, Kardol had looked at her as if it were the most obvious answer in the world, then replied that they were already dead. Their funeral had been before they left Orzammar, and all the grieving had been done at that time. Kardol had then gone on to say that it would take some time for himself and his remaining soldiers to bring the fallen back to the fort and give them a burial, and the Wardens should use that time to rest and heal from their own wounds. Endrin could not have agreed more. Kardol also sent one of his remaining Legionnaires back to Orzammar. He then explained that once a Legionnaire left for the Deep Roads, they would never return except in extreme circumstances, or on matters of the utmost importance, in his eyes, this visit was both. The report his Legionnaire brought back entailed the number of the dead, both darkspawn and dwarf, the names of the fallen Dwarva, news of the broodmother's death, as well as to recruit new Legionnaires and to request for fresh supplies, namely food and water.

Unsurprisingly, once Eebon had laid Kylae down on her bedroll, he wordlessly turned and made his way back up onto the walls of the fort, staring back out into the Deep Roads, both normal and Grey Warden senses probing the inky blackness for any sign of darkspawn. What had surprised them was that he had refused healing, even after Wynne and Tylis had recovered enough to cast spells again.

"Why do you always take the watch?"

Eebon looked behind him, even though he already knew it was Leliana. "It gives me a chance to clear my head." He answered.

"Really?" Leliana said, "Because I was beginning to think it was because you wanted be alone."

"Sometimes I do." Eebon admitted.

"Why?"

Eebon shrugged, "I don't really know."

Leliana took a seat next to him and leaned forward so she could look into his eyes. "I don't believe you." She said. "You were so different before we reached Orzammar, but ever since then you have only seemed to withdraw into yourself. I don't understand it Eebon, none of us do. Please, just talk to me… you never had a problem just talking to me before."

Eebon was silent for a few moments before he grunted and finally met Leliana's gaze. "I'm a warrior, Leliana." He said, his voice deadly serious. "And that's all I am anymore. Everything else was lost at Highever, Ostagar, or because I was too stupid to hold-on to it."

"Are you talking about Kylae again?"

Eebon nodded. "We talked again back at Orzammar. And, like I know she told you in this very fort, I hold duty first… and I always will." Eebon saw the look of surprise on her face and answered, "She was talking loud enough that I could hear her from up here. But she was right. I hold duty first, and put it before everything else, that's what makes me a good warrior, and a better Grey Warden, the fact that I will sacrifice anything in the name of duty."

Despite his sudden admission, Leliana still laid one hand on his shoulder. "I know." She said. "I've known almost since we first met, that you are a warrior born. But something that Kylae never realized is that she is part of your duty. And as long as I stay with you, so am I."

The surprise that registered in Eebon's eyes was easy to see. "I…" He said, but could say nothing to rebut Leliana's statement.

"And you have demonstrated that time and time again." Leliana continued, "Every day you show it. In the way that you follow Endrin without question and do your best for her. The way you are always the first to call Roaran out and bring him back into line when he's making too much of a scene. How you were the first to run to Kylae's side today when she had fallen and you did the same for Wynne when she weakened and fell after the darkspawn ambush. When you came with me to Denerim, and then again when you helped me with my own internal struggle." Leliana moved closer to Eebon until they were only inches away from each other. "I told you before that you are a guardian, and that is true, you are a guardian and defender to those to you care about down to your very core."

Eebon was still silent. What Leliana had said had hit him deeply on several levels, and had revealed truths about himself that he hadn't seen before. The last of Eebon's doubts about Leliana or her intentions faded away to nothing. Once more, it felt as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders, and it was because of Leliana. The barriers he'd been building around himself began to crack.

Leliana stroked his hair along his temple with her fingers. "Don't you see?" She asked, "We are your duty."

"Yes…" Eebon finally said quietly. "Yes, I see that now." His own hand enveloped Leliana's and he squeezed gently. Leliana threw herself into Eebon's arms, and the two held each other for what seemed like a long time to both of them.

"It's good to have you back, Eebon." Leliana said next to his ear. "I need you." She kissed him on the neck under his ear, gently caressing his opposite cheek. His head neck, and hands were the only parts of his body not encased in dragonbone. "Let it go…" She whispered between kisses, "The pain, the anger, the rage. Just let it go… let it all go. Be free!"

'_Just let it go?_' Eebon thought to himself, and he stopped in his physical affections for Leliana. '_Like it's that simple? Like I haven't tried that before! Freedom's not meant for people like me._'

Leliana sensed the change that had instantaneously come over him. "What is it?" She asked. "What's wrong?"

"I can't 'just let it go'." Eebon answered. "I've tried before, believe me, I've tried, but I can't. The pain, the anger, the rage… they're part of me. They are what keep me alive, and what drives me onward."

"But they are not who you are, they do not define you. It is your heart that does that, and I've have seen your true heart, it is bold, noble, courageous, and even chivalrous. The other things… they were not your choice, I don't think you ever had a choice. They were forced on you, both at Highever, and then again only a few days later at Ostagar."

Eebon's face warped into a twisted expression of both anger and pain, and he stood up and walked across the ruined wall away from Leliana. Eebon stared into the darkness of the underground world, but all he saw were the faces of his mother and father, the bodies of Oriana and Oren, and numerous friends he'd lost at Castle Cousland and Ostagar. His breath came out in ragged growling noises. '_Just one failure after another!_' Eebon heard the light footfalls of Leliana's soft leather boots, and as they stopped behind him, he knew that her hand was on his shoulder, even if he couldn't feel it. "Leave me alone." He said.

"No!" Leliana whispered with a sudden determination. "I can't do that."

Eebon didn't know how long they stood like that. Part of himself wanting her to leave him to his own devices, and the other part silently begging her to stay. Finally however, the inner rage began to clear. "Thank you." He said.

* * *

The Wardens had done whatever they could to make Kylae comfortable when they had returned, setting up two cots side by side in one of the back corners of the old fort where there was little traffic and disturbances. They had then piled their blankets, cloaks, and whatever else they could find to soften the bed. The Legionnaires had provided amble clean water both for drinking and washing, and Endrin had provided the best food that they had available… which really wasn't saying too much, but it was all they had.

Kylae had slept the sleep of the dead for hours, laying completely motionless save for the rising and falling of her chest as she breathed in and out. Between Endrin, Morrigan, Tylis, and Roaran, they had kept a constant watch over their near comatose friend. They weren't sure how long it was after Eebon had laid her down before Kylae finally opened her eyes and looked around.

"Hey…" Kylae said in a weak voice, she didn't even try to rise. "I'm not dead… actually kinda shocking." She chuckled weakly.

"Aw c'mon!" Roaran said, trying to bring back his lighthearted, sarcastic voice, and failing. "We all know you're too stubborn to die."

"_Heh…_" It was hard to tell if Kylae laughed or grunted. "Oh, you know it!" Kylae tried to push herself into a sitting position and failed, collapsing back onto the makeshift bed again. She groaned. "I'm tellin' ya… this feels really strange. It feels like I been pummeled by Sten… only without the pain." She looked up at Morrigan, "Guess I should thank ya for not killing me… So… Thanks."

"I hadn't expected to be thanked by the same person that I very nearly murdered." Morrigan said, trying to sound as indifferent as she always did, and like Roaran, she failed.

"Hey, I was the one who told you to do it." Kylae smiled oddly. "But that really sodding hurt… don't ever do that again!"

"I should hope that such a need never arises again." Morrigan said, and the most awkward expression crossed over her face, as if she wasn't sure how she should feel. Morrigan walked away, back towards her own tent.

Kylae reached for the water jug that had been placed by her bed and took several long swallows. "Did… did everyone make it out alive?"

Endrin answered from where she sat on a crate a few feet away. "Yes, thanks to you… Kylae, what were you thinking, were you trying to kill yourself?"

"No." Kylae slowly shook her head and managed to prop herself up on her elbows. "I… I had expected to die. But it wasn't what I wanted." Kylae took several more swallows of water, then selected the fattest piece of dried meat. "I saw what happened… what was happening, back with the broodmother. I saw… Eebon holding back the spawn, but even he couldn't hold them forever." Kylae moved her eyes to Tylis and pointed at him weakly. "I saw you, an' Wynne, an' Morrigan, you were… finished… exhausted. Roaran was already…" She collapsed back down on the bed again. "Roaran was already down. We were all going to be dead in… maybe 'nother minute."

Endrin, Tylis, and Roaran all watched as Kylae bit into the dried meat. She was so weak that she had pull her head back and forth, and an annoyed expression came over her face as she pulled and tugged, finally managing to bite a piece off. From there, just chewing the tough meat was a chore.

Kylae scowled as she swallowed, thoroughly annoyed at how much effort it was taking for a simple task like eating. She looked back at Tylis as she continued. "I've seen you before, when you would drain the life from somethin' to restore your own energy… An' there was just no other way." Kylae groaned again and closed her eyes. "Time for you to go now… Time for the hero of the hour to get her sleep."

When Kylae opened her eyes again several hours later, only Endrin was still there. Kylae only groaned and picked up the same piece of dried meat again, Endrin noted that she seemed to be able to chew and swallow it much easier.

"Jus' can't get 'nough of my sparklin' personality can ya?" Kylae asked as she swung her legs over the side of the bed and sat up, she only swayed a little, and Endrin guessed she still wasn't ready to stand.

"What's the real reason, Kylae?" Endrin asked. "Why'd you really do it?"

Kylae's only answer was to stare blankly at Endrin.

"I'm not blind." Endrin said, her mischievous smile spreading across her face. "I know that you don't care about half the people here, and I don't hold that against you. I just want to know."

Kylae shrugged. "Well, you're right 'bout me not caring about half the people here. Kinda hard to care 'bout people who don't do squat for me… Hey, don't look at me that way! I'm not sayin' I want them dead, I'm just sayin'… oh sod-it-all never mind!" Kylae sighed and tried to push herself to her feet, but only got halfway up before falling back to her seat. "You remember back in Denerim… when you met father an' Shianni?"

"Yeah."

"You remember what father said to me, about helping them, and helping my people?"

Endrin angled her eyes up as she pushed back into the recesses of her memory. She remembered sitting at the rough wooden table as Kylae announced that she was done with the Wardens and would be staying in Denerim with her family. It was Cyrion who had said, '_Valendrian told me a bit about the Grey Wardens and blights, you can do so much more fighting against the darkspawn_.'

Kylae saw the realization in Endrin's eyes. "Yeah." Kylae said. "Before that happened, I didn't really have much a reason to stay with you guys, it was more like a lack of options. I felt like I was jus' kinda gettin' dragged along for the ride. It really wasn't until that point that I really realized the full impact of what we are doing. If we fail, then everything, and everyone I care 'bout dies. An' with the way things were goin' back with that broodmother… thing… it looked like none of us were gonna make it out of there. That's why I did what I did."

"Oh." Was all Endrin could say, and after a few more moments, she stood to leave.

"Hey, hang on a second…" Kylae said, and then her vision swam and she touched the side of her head with her fingertips. "For the record, you're one of people I care about… you, Roaran, Tylis… kinda on the fence about Dharr, you know how he is, and… Yeah, that's prob'ly it."

Endrin's smile returned. "Ma serannas, lethallan."

"Hey, one more thing since we're on a lethallan basis now and everything… After what happened… if I die-I mean if something happens to me. You gotta promise me that you'll go back to Denerim, and you'll look after my folks… and you gotta find Soris."

Endrin nodded. "Yes, I will. But we both know that nothing's happen to you. Like Roaran said, you're too stubborn to die."

Kylae laughed, feeling dizzy as she did so, but she managed to keep from totally collapsing. "You're damn sure right 'bout that!"

Endrin turned to leave again.

"Hey, hang on, one more thing!"

Endrin turned around with an amused look on her face. "Yes?"

"It was Eebon who carried me back here and tucked me in again, wasn't it?"

"Yes it was." One corner of Endrin's mouth twitched, then pointed up in an odd smile, "Hey, what do you mean 'again'?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot, you weren't at Redcliffe for… never mind." Kylae was silent for a moment before she sighed and said, "I know I'm gonna regret this, but tell him I said thanks."

"Sure." Endrin said, "I'll go and find him now."

"Actually, hang on, one more thing."

Endrin couldn't stop herself from chuckling as she turned around again. "I'm going to be here for a while aren't I?" She asked.

Kylae grinned and nodded. "What did you say that tattoo thing on your face is called?"

"Vallaslin." Endrin answered. "Mine is a hybrid, a cross between the symbols for Andruil, Goddess of the Hunt, and Ghilan'nain, Mother of the Halla."

"And the halla are those white, deer lookin' things, right?"

Endrin almost winced. "That is… an extremely crude way of putting it, but yes, I suppose that's right."

Kylae settled into a more relaxed position. "Tell me 'bout them?" She asked.

"You mean, the halla, Andruil, or Ghilan'nain?"

Kylae grinned again, "All of them!"

Endrin took a seat on the crate again. This was going to be long story telling session. '_And how in Andruil's name did I end up a storyteller?_' Endrin thought to herself. '_What? Am I a hahren now?_' Endrin started laughing.

Now it was Kylae who arched an single eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

"The situation I guess." Endrin answered. "Back when I was with my old clan, I was always getting in trouble with Hahren Paivel because I would skip out on his history lessons and other lectures… I was always something of a trouble-maker. And now here I am telling the same stories!"

Endrin started laughing again, and Kylae chuckled as well before saying, "Well? What are you waiting for? Tell the story!"

"I'll start with Andruil." Endrin said as she touched the arrow tattooed up the middle of her face.

* * *

Kardol had had the gash along his cheek stitched up, giving him a permanent and sinister looking smile at all times. Several bandages covered his other injuries, none of which seemed serious. When Endrin and Dharr walked into the large tent, Kardol stood up from his seat and motioned to a pitcher of water on the table, it was the only pleasantry that he offered before jumping into business.

"This is Ortan Thaig." He announced, indicating one of the maps spread out over the table. "At least this is what it used to look like. No one has been to that thaig in centuries, except for maybe some of you crazy Warden topsiders. I imagine that most of the structures there have been destroyed, and there are probably dozens of new tunnels that the darkspawn have dug in and around the thaig. But on that note, you are in luck, one of things we Legionnaires do is to continually map these tunnels, as well as the Deep Roads which have been lost to us, and we have discovered a tunnel that should shave considerable time off of our journey there."

Dharr nodded, "And is the tunnel clear of the spawn?"

"Probably not." Kardol shrugged. "Although since the time we've mapped it out, there has never been large resistance there. We have encountered spawn-spiders in unusually high numbers all around that area however."

"Spawn-spiders?" Endrin asked.

Dharr filled in, "Giant spiders that have taken to feeding off the darkspawn. Now they're permanently corrupted by the taint, and pass it on to their offspring, very similar to the blight wolves we've already encountered."

"Lovely." Endrin said sarcastically.

Kardol continued. "The Legion stands ready whenever you are, Wardens." He tapped the tunnel that he'd previously mentioned on the map. "I'm going to scout this tunnel with a couple of my lads once we've rested a bit. I would ask that one of you Grey Wardens come with us."

"I will go." Dharr said after only a few seconds thought. "I'm probably in better shape than most of the others."

Kardol nodded. "In that case I suggest you get some rest while you can. I will do the same and be ready to leave in a few hours." The tattooed dwarf nodded respectfully to both Endrin and Dharr and left the tent.

Once he was gone, Endrin collapsed into one of the low chairs and exhaled a deep sigh. "Very strange dwarf…" She said quietly. "Are all Legionnaires like that?"

"All of them that I've met." Dharr answered, "Although that's not very many. They live for the fight, and it wasn't for the Legion, then Orzammar would have fallen long ago…" Dharr looked closer at Endrin, and noted that she was starting to look even worse, once more, her skin was as pale as chalk giving her a ghostly, and almost bloodless appearance. Dharr was reminded of when they had been at Ostagar just prior to the Joining and Endrin had said how she had already been tainted. "Are you alright?" He asked.

Endrin vigorously shook her head. "No." She said. "I don't know how you dwarves do this… live your entire lives underground. I need the sun! I need to feel the wind on my face and smell things other than blood and death and darkspawn taint!"

Dharr chuckled. "You'd be surprised how we dwarves can't imagine life on the surface!"

"I'm not a dwarf!" Endrin snapped. "I'm an elf, and a Dalish on top of that! I hate it down here, I hate it so much! If we do manage to somehow survive this, I am never coming back to Orzammar or the Deep Roads again as long as I live! You can have it, but I will never return here again, not even for my Calling!" Endrin held her face in her hands as she continued, "There's no light down here! No air! No color! _There's nothing here!_ Only death… death and darkspawn!"

Dharr's amusement vanished. One of the things that had made Endrin an effective leader was that she rarely lost her temper, and managed to keep a cool head almost as well as he did. "Endrin stop it!" He said firmly. "Stop it now! You have to pull yourself together! It will end, I promise you. We'll get through this and get you back to the surface."

"When? These damn Deep Roads never end! We should have just stayed in Orzammar and taken our chances with the vote in the assembly. We're all gonna die down here!"

Dharr pulled Endrin's hands away from her face, then grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Now that's enough Endrin! What might have happened in Orzammar is not our concern anymore, it's past us! What matters is that we are here now, and we have a job to do!" Dharr's grey eyes burned into Endrin's emerald green eyes. "Now pull yourself together soldier, that's an order! I need you Endrin… we _all_ need you damn-it! I cannot lead them like you can, neither can Eebon. You've lead us this far and you've never let us down yet, and you _will not_ start now, do you hear me, soldier!?... Endrin look at me… Look. At. Me!"

Endrin reluctantly raised her eyes back to Dharr's own again, and felt Dharr's fingers digging into her shoulders like a vice.

"You survived Ostagar. You survived demons and abominations and blood mages at the Tower, then you recruited the mages. You fought werewolves and sylvans in the forest, and you recruited the Dalish clans. You returned to Ostagar and defeated the darkspawn's champions. And now you are here in the Deep Roads, and you've defeated a broodmother. You will survive this! You will snatch victory from the darkspawn once more! And you will live to recruit the Dwarva!" Endrin only looked blankly into his eyes, and Dharr shook her again. "You will survive! Say that, damn you!"

"I… will survive." Endrin said in a small voice.

Dharr was not happy with that in the least, and released her shoulders only to slap her across the face, hard enough to sting, but not enough to really hurt. "Say it like you mean it!" He ordered. "You will survive!"

"I will survive!" Endrin glared angrily at Dharr and rubbed her cheek.

"You will lead us through this."

"I will lead you!"

Dharr smiled grimly, "You will see a new king crowned in Orzammar, and they you will see the surface once more!"

Endrin snarled, "I will see a new king crowned, and then I will see the surface again!"

"Good!" Dharr turned and walked a few steps away before turning back to Endrin and fixing her with his granite colored and granite hard eyes again. "Ancestors and Creators be praised, that's good Endrin!" Dharr clasped his hands behind his back in a soldier's stance as Endrin rose from her dwarf sized seat. Dharr said, "Now you keep telling yourself those things, and you keep pressing onward! If the troops see their commander start to lose hope like you just did, they will fall apart, and we cannot afford that, especially not in the deeps. Now go see to your people. After a hard battle like we've been through they need to hear from their leader."

Endrin walked to the opening of the tent, but then she stopped and looked back at Dharr, her mischievous smile returning, which was a huge relief for Dharr. "Do you always order your leader around like that?" Endrin joked.

One corner of Dharr's mouth turned upward. "Only when they need it."

Endrin's smile remained. "Well, I needed it. Ma serannas ma lethallin."

"You're welcome my friend." Dharr answered, still standing with his feet rooted to the ground and his hands clasped behind him.

* * *

Ortan Thaig. The Wardens and Legionnaires would never see most of it, as the thaig was fairly large, and covered in darkness. As Kardol had warned, there were an abundance of spiders, but after the first few battles with the beasts, the spiders seemed to learn well enough that these intruders were not to be trifled with. And of course there more skeletons, lots of them. Darkspawn, and dwarves, and the brittle carapaces of giant spiders. As before, some of the skeletons still wore remnants of armor and clutched their ancient weapons. It was disturbing how many of the dead seemed to be children, some even infants judging from the size of their bones.

Alistair and Dharr could both sense a few lingering darkspawn on the edges of their Grey Warden sense, but whatever the darkspawn were up to, they seemed too far away to be able to sense the Wardens and their comrades, or simply did not care. They could also sense the spawn-spiders, as Kardol had called them, although the feeling of the spiders was different from the actual darkspawn. The spiders were everywhere, hundreds of them, and if they spawn-spiders had possessed any type of intelligence and attacked, then the small group would not have stood a chance against them.

"Just how big was your kingdom during your glory days?" Tylis asked, finally breaking the silence that had lasted for hours.

Both Dharr and Kardol answered, "Huge." Then Dharr continued. "Larger than any of your human kingdoms ever were. You'll find Deep Roads and hundreds lost thaigs all over Thedas. And then we lost almost all of it during the First Blight, before the surfaces even knew what a darkspawn was."

Tylis asked, "What happened?"

"War happened." Dharr growled. "We'd known about the darkspawn before the blight, but they were more like boogeymen, and we only had small skirmishes with them here and there. Then all of sudden they appeared by the thousands if not millions, and systematically began to overrun the thaigs. We probably all would have died if not for the Paragon Aeducan, who seized control of Orzammar and ordered that the Deep Roads be sealed."

"Wait a minute…" Eebon butted in. "He sealed off Orzammar? You mean he just left everyone else to die?"

Dharr growled again before saying, "Don't talk about things you don't understand, Eebon! We had not won a single battle against the spawn, and if we didn't seal the roads then the Dwarva would likely be extinct! Yes! We left them to their fate, but at that time there were only three thaigs left, Orzammar included. And within two more years there was only Orzammar and Kal Sharok, and we didn't even know about the latter until a few years ago."

After that there silence again for a long time. Leliana started to hum a song, but quickly stopped, the gloom of the ghost-city had even gotten to her. No one wanted to say it, but they still had not found a single trace of Branka, or her passing through. Not a single discarded item or freshly killed body, and even though no one spoke of it, it was beginning to look more and more like there would be no Paragon discovered, and the group would have to return to Orzammar empty-handed.

"Wait!" Endrin said suddenly. "I can feel something… Like a darkspawn, and yet not like one." Endrin swallowed and gently ran a finger across the feathered fletching of her already notched arrow. She remembered what her Grey Warden sense felt like the night that Tamlen had found her, and this felt almost exactly the same. "We're not alone…" She said quietly, "Kylae, Tylis, come with me. The rest of you stay here, we'll call if we need you."

The two elves and human set off quietly towards a side passage that Endrin had indicated. Kylae led the way, slinking from rock, to piece of rubble, to rock, to shallow depression, silent as a shadow, her twin dar'misu each held underhand, one in a somewhat guarded position for defense, the other held out and ready to strike. Tylis came next, Revas held in such a way that he quickly twirl it to the front or either side should he be attacked, the blade of Revas glowed with a dim white light, giving only enough light to proceed. Endrin brought up the rear, covering her two friends with Falon'Din's Reach pulled halfway back, every few seconds she would turn around and walk backwards a few steps to watch their backs.

Kylae suddenly help up a hand for them to stop, then moved back to where Tylis and Endrin waited. Kylae whispered, "There's something up there. I can see firelight reflecting off the rocks, and it might have just been my imagination, but I could swear that I heard a voice whispering something. Just wait here, I'll go on alone and see what it is… Tylis, can you make one of my daggers glow like your… what do you call that thing again?"

"Revas." Tylis grinned, "I guess you might call it a spear… but yes I can." Tylis muttered a spell and one of Kylae's daggers suddenly began to glow with the same dull white light.

"That's cool!" Kylae grinned happily. "I'll be right back." And then she was gone again, moving through the passage like she was a cave creature herself.

Endrin looked at Tylis in the dim light. "Have you ever seen anyone move like that?" She asked.

Tylis shrugged. "Not really, although I have noticed that she always manages to move across the battlefield like it's the home-ground, and even the darkspawn don't really seem to notice her until she's sliding a dagger across their throat or into their heart."

Endrin nodded. "She's an assassin alright."

A few minutes later, Kylae returned as stealthily as she'd left. "I think we might have caught a break." Kylae said, "There's the remains of campsite up there… big camp too, but it's abandoned now. Well… abandoned except for one dwarf, but he's been corrupted. Didn't even get very close and could tell he was corrupted. He just keeps staring into the fire and muttering to himself."

Endrin nodded and angled her eyes up as she thought of what to do next, after a few moments she looked to her friends again and said, "Alright, let's go check it out. This dwarf might know something about what's-her-name that we're looking for… Let's just hope his mind isn't too far gone already. Kylae, keep your daggers sheathed, don't either of you attack unless he does first."

"You're not going to get the others first?" Tylis asked.

"No." Endrin answered. "That would take too much time, and it's not necessary. I think three Grey Wardens are enough of a match for one blighted dwarf."

Kylae led the way again with Endrin and Tylis in tow, although this time without so much stealth and silence. The dwarf was still staring into his fire and muttering quietly when they came within sight. At first it wasn't clear what he was burning, as there was no wood, nor any other burnable materials that they could tell, but as they came closer they saw a pile of dried spider husks piled by the fire, and the dwarf took one and tossed it into the flames. No sooner had Kylae came into the circle of firelight than the dwarf jumped to his feet and grabbed a spiked mace from where it had lain next to him.

"Who-who are you?" The dwarf demanded. "Get out of here! Go away! This is mine… all mine! I found it first!"

Out of reflex, Kylae began to draw out one of her daggers, but Endrin grabbed her arm and shook her head. "No." Endrin whispered, "Not yet." Endrin took a step closer and held her empty hands out to show that she had no weapon. "We're not going to take any of it." She said quietly, and hoped that she sounded reassuring. "We're looking for someone."

"No, no, no one here!" The crazed dwarf said. "Only Ruck. This place belongs to Ruck now… just Ruck and the crawlers! You go look somewhere else now! Goodbye!"

"Maybe, you can help us know where to look." Endrin said. "We're looking for a dwarf woman named…" She glanced behind her and her friends, "What was her name?"

Tylis answered, "Branka."

Endrin looked back to the dwarf. "Have you seen her?"

The dwarf twisted his head back and forth before answering. "Some-someone came… a long time ago. A woman in charge, and they-they stayed here. But they're gone now, and now it belongs to me. The-the others were m-mean… they threw things at Ruck, and not let him come near the fire to get warm. Called me 'monster' they did… And-and-and… I am a monster! Ruck is a monster! But didn't like it the way they said it."

Endrin nodded and turned to leave. It was pretty obvious that they weren't going to get anything else out of his 'Ruck', but at least now she knew they were on the right track. Just as she had taken her first step away from Ruck's camp, she stopped, and looked again at her friends. "Isn't Ruck the name of that one lady's son that she asked Dharr to find?"

Tylis and Kylae both looked at each other and shrugged, then looked back to Endrin. Kylae said, "It might have been, but I wasn't paying that much attention at the time… what is it with you and names, lethallan?"

Endrin smiled her mischievous smile before turning back to the dwarf. "I think we might have met your mother back in Orzammar."

The change that came over the crazed Ruck was instantaneous. "No!" He yelled, loud enough that his voice probably carried to where the other Wardens still waited. "No mother, no Orzammar, no memories!" He started beating himself on the head with his fists. "Don't make me remember, no, no, no, no!"

"Alright, alright!" Endrin said in a surprised voice. "I won't bring it up again."

"Good! Don't want to remember. It hurts Ruck to remember… A long time ago, I did something-something very bad to fighter-dwarf. And-and… had to hide! The dark ones came then, dark ones came and killed other dwarves. And Ruck… I didn't have a choice… had to eat… And when you eat them, the dark ones don't look for you anymore."

Three pairs of eyes shot wide open. Kylae couldn't contain herself and burst out, "You _ate_ darkspawn?!"

The dwarf nodded before going on with his crazed rambling. "Eat dark ones, eat crawlers. Take-take in the darkness, and you see things… hear things in your head, in your sl-sleep. You know… Ruck knows you know… Ruck-Ruck sees the darkness in you too! It hurts doesn't it? Hurts you all over, and-and the voice… the song in your head. Beautiful… terrible song, it-it tells you to do things. Bad things."

Without even really knowing why, Endrin said, "Like what things?"

"The voice… the song… it tells to go up to the sky-land. Tells-tells that war is coming, and the dark ones will win! I want-I want to go too, but I'm afraid, so afraid…"

Endrin glanced at Kylae and gave a small nod, then looked back to Ruck. "I can make it end. The pain, the voices, even the song. I can make it all end." As Endrin spoke, Kylae slowly moved away from Endrin and Tylis, silently unsheathing a dar'misu as she did so.

Ruck's eyes widened in surprise, and perhaps hope, a small hope that Endrin really could end his suffering. "It hurts!" Ruck admitted. "Hurts so much… burns inside Ruck." Endrin winced at hearing the dwarf say the words, as they were hauntingly reminiscent of what Tamlen had said. Ruck continued, "You can really make it end? How… tell me how!"

Endrin slowly moved closer until she was practically within arm's reach of the corrupted dwarf. "It's a trick I know. It's why I don't feel the pain anymore." Without looking directly at Kylae, Endrin saw that the City Elf had maneuvered around Ruck, her dagger ready for the fatal strike. "Just… close your eyes." Endrin was struggling to keep the pain out of her own voice, she wasn't seeing a crazed Ruck anymore, instead she saw Tamlen standing before her, his eyes pleading with her to end his suffering and his pain. "Close your eyes," Endrin said again, "And think about your home, your real home and your mother. It won't hurt you to remember this time… I promise."

Ruck closed his eyes, and Endrin saw his lips quiver as a single tear rolled down his face from each eye. "M-m-mother?" He said, sounding strangely at peace. "Mother?" He said again. Endrin looked up at Kylae, now standing directly behind the dwarf, and nodded slightly. Kylae nodded in return and silently brought her dagger back, then thrust it forward into the base of Ruck's skull, killing him instantly and painlessly.

"Tylis…" Endrin said, her own voice cracking, and tears forming in her eyes. "Go get the others. Kylae, start looking around the camp for any sign of where… what's-her-name has gone." As her two friends went about their tasks, Endrin made her way to the darkest corner of the camp, and dropped to the ground with her back braced against the stone wall of the cavern. "Oh, Tamlen." She whispered, "I'm so sorry my brother… please forgive me." Endrin covered her eyes with her hands and wept into them.

* * *

_So what did you guys think? Good job with the broodmother? Not good? As always, I'm open to suggestion. Also, special thanks go out to Yankeedouche for suggesting another scene between Endrin and Kylae. Well, have a good one. I hope you all like the story, and for those of you are writing your own, keep it up!_


End file.
